


013: Hawthorne

by Virus138



Series: Hawthorne Academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Costumes, Denial, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Time, First time Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Omega school, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partners in Crime, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spanking, Starting A Family, Wedding Night, Weddings, Whipping, Yaoi, assholes to sweethearts, parenting, prince x commoner, safe words, vulnerable bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 203,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138
Summary: In an elite academy, omegas are raised from war orphans to beings of incredible beauty, marked by their unusual hair colour and craved by every alpha around. During the choosing ceremony, the omegas of class 1 find themselves being picked as brides for alphas they had never met before.During the ceremony, a terrified Morpheus is whisked away to the lavish mansion of a Duke while Magnus finds himself picked by the one alpha everyone wanted - the prince. But Leo is capricious and Magnus can't stand him. It doesn't help that Magnus is now his bride and must do whatever his mate commands.Elwyn is chosen by Siegfried Hjart, a handsome young war surgeon with some pretty unusual tastes. They scare Elwyn as much as they intrigue him. As Sig teaches his new omega all about his world, Elwyn learns to trust an alpha for the first time in his life.As their runaway plan fails, only Brodie manages to escape. He ends up being saved by a grumpy, chain-smoking alpha lawyer who swears to bring down the academy.
Series: Hawthorne Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169087
Comments: 122
Kudos: 364





	1. Perfect Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome and thank you for clicking! I hope you all enjoy the story! If anyone here has read 'Lirim', I was aiming for a similar vibe! I took some things you guys liked in Lirim and then analysed what you guys said bothered you and applied it to this idea I've had for a while! I know it seems a little similar to Lirim but it will definitely go in vastly different directions, I promise ;) 
> 
> The first two or three chapters may feel a little bit heavy and dark but don't worry, things will definitely lighten up! Especially since the alphas aren't as bad as the omegas initially think ;) Even so I do want to warn you guys that there will be some mention of suicide attempts, kidnapping, abuse etc. etc. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Let me know your initial thoughts in the comments!

Magnus Hawthorne awoke a few minutes before the bell, blinking back sleepiness in the dark room. He sat up, his white covers pooling around his legs on the narrow bed. He glanced down the room, where the thirteen Hawthornes from class 1 slept, based on their numbers. As 001 Hawthorne, Magnus slept right by the wall, at the start of one of the two rows of single beds that ran the length of the room in parallel lines. The windows were shuttered, for the safety of the omegas who slept inside. Magnus clicked the little lamp on his bedside cabinet. The adorable moon shape of it glowed a soft yellow. It was another reminder of what Magnus was supposed to be – sweet, adorable, obedient, trusting.

Magnus hated that fucking light.

‘’I’m gonna kill you...’’ Aramis – 002 Hawthorne – said softly from the bed next to Magnus’. He was still mostly asleep and the threat was a force of habit. It was the only time Aramis didn’t watch his diction, pronunciation and perfectly polite language. The pale-haired omega rolled over, away from the invasive light of the lamp, catching his last precious minutes of sleep.

Magnus got out of bed, his bare feet hitting the soft carpet. He found his slippers with his toes and nudged them on, standing. He walked down the row of beds and bedside closets to the other end of the room. He sat at his station in the dark. He hated this station, too. It was a small, pastel blue table with a large mirror and a puffy stool. Atop the mirror was a carved 001. Not his name, but his number. He was the first Hawthorne. In the darkness of the room, penetrated only by his lamplight from a distance, he was barely visible in the mirror but Magnus knew exactly what he looked like. He’d been forced to stare at his reflection for most of his life. He sighed, running his hand through his pink hair. He wished he could shave it off so it wouldn’t be such a nuisance. It was like having a sign above his head reading: ‘HEY! ALPHAS, LOOK AT ME! I’M AN OMEGA!’. All omegas were beautiful, rare and their strange, exotic hair colours made them all the more desirable. Everybody knew the Hawthorne Academy omegas were the most beautiful, their hair the nicest to look at, their faces perfect. Magnus grabbed his cheek, pinching it to get it to go from its usual pristine, porcelain pale colour to something more real. Something less practiced.

The lights in the room all turned on as one and Magnus cringed, blinking his violet eyes rapidly. The shutters lifted with a magnetic hum, letting in morning sunlight. The bell went off. It was called a bell, but it sounded like a siren. The shrill, wailing sound of it was sure to wake a dead man. Magnus felt sorry for the three omega babies that were too little to be put in any class yet. The loud sound made them cry every time. As the thirteen omegas, aged sixteen to nineteen, got up, grumbling and rubbing their colourful hair, Magnus looked back at himself in the mirror. Every morning for the past nineteen years he’d woken up hoping he’d look different – that he’d have dull brown hair and an ordinary face. But, no. As every morning, he was breath-takingly beautiful. His skin was so white he was often compared to a doll and the reddened cheek he’d pinched only added to his charm. His eyebrows were rounded and pink, a paler pink than his rosy hair, barely visible. His sharp, slanted eyes were a deep, mysterious violet. The shape of his lips, the curve of his neck, each finger on his hands...it was all so _beautiful_. Magnus smacked his hands under his eyes, tugging down and pulling a face at himself, his tongue stuck out. The siren cut off.

‘’Have you finally gone mad, Magny?’’ Elwyn cackled, coming over. The pristine white pyjamas they all wore were messy on him, some of his buttons popped open during the night. The navy-haired omega had been sold to the academy at the age of thirteen. He’d only been in Hawthorne Academy for five years and he was much less refined than some of the other ones, especially since he didn’t really try. 

There was a loud skid and a bang as two of the omegas – Nadya, 010 Hawthorne, and Broderick, 004 Hawthorne – tripped over themselves as they fought to get to the doors, and to the showers beyond, first, ‘’animals!’’ Aramis snapped at them in disgust as they skidded past. He was by far the most proper of all the omegas. His hair was silky and baby blue, his face regal as a prince’s. He also had a foul personality which Magnus knew about best – they had grown up together in the Academy when it had still been an orphanage and Aramis’ bed was right next to his, as he was 002, ‘’would anyone blame me?’’ Magnus sighed, dropping his hands.

‘’Our baby Brodie is lively today,’’ Lys came over, too, smiling fondly. Magnus had no idea how his best friend was so chipper every morning. His long, violet purple hair was tied in a braid that contrasted with his white pyjamas.

‘’There was no warm water let yesterday evening,’’ Elwyn said.

The doors to the class 1 dormitory opened and Miss Valesca, one of the carers for the oldest class, came in. She looked appalled, clapping her hands. The omegas who weren’t yet by their stations or in the showers rushed to line up in front of their mirrors, ‘’honestly,’’ the beta put her hands on her hips, ‘’you know how this goes. We don’t have all day! Get yourselves ready.’’

‘’Yes, miss Valesca,’’ the omegas chorused obediently, sitting down.

Magnus looked down at the products laid out neatly in front of him on his table. Moisturiser, face cream, eyelash serum, lip products, body mists and sprays...there were an endless supply of all things Magnus was expected to stick on himself to make sure he looked as beautiful as possible. Most days, he couldn’t be bothered but Valesca was in the room so he took his moisturising cream and rubbed it into his face. He glanced to the left. Under mirror 002 Aramis was doing his skin-care routine while looking as stuck up as always. Magnus rolled his eyes and looked further. Lys was humming to himself as he undid his violet braid, running his hands through the gentle waves. Elwyn looked like he was going to fall asleep as he ran a brush through his navy curls, over and over again. Greer, 006 Hawthorne, got herself ready in the same zombie-like, dejected fashion as always. Next to her Morpheus, 007 Hawthorne, didn’t look much letter. Magnus had never been able to crack him. In the sea of beautiful omegas at the Academy, he ranked up there with Magnus – his body was soft in all the right places, his fingers were long and elegant and his eyes were a startling green. His hair was a light purple but it seemed to shimmer silver in certain lights, like a pastel oil spill. He’d been brought to the academy six years prior, when he’d been only eleven and the war had just ended, but he’d never adjusted to his life as a pretty bird in a beautiful cage. His eyes were always downcast. He barely said a word.

‘’Faster, Magnus,’’ Miss Valesca snapped, walking past, ‘’you have many lessons to get through today and headmistress Hawthorne has a special announcement for all of you.’’

This got the omegas chatting excitedly in hushed tones until the carer quietened them again. As those who hadn’t showered the evening before emerged from the bathroom, Magnus got up from his stool. Valesca left, reminding them not to be late to breakfast. Magnus went back to his bed and crouched by his bedside closet, opening it. Inside, hanging from the top to the bottom of the space on three hangers were three identical striped blue blazers. On the top shelves were three pristinely folded white shirts, a length of silk purple ribbon and three sets of pale blue trousers. The lowest shelf held a tray of clean underwear and another tray of clean socks. By his bed were his black school shoes. Magnus got dressed quickly. It was second nature to all the omegas in class 1 by now. They’ve been dressing in the same thing for years. Magnus didn’t recall wearing anything different after he turned five and the orphanage got taken over by Hawthorne. It became an academy and Magnus got permanently stuck with two outfits – his white pyjamas and his uniform.

The trousers came just below his knee, like the skirts of the girls, and the gap was compensated for with white knee-high socks. Magnus felt a little like a child in the uniform, especially once he tied the purple ribbon into a loose bow around his neck, but he knew the uniform was supposed to make the students look innocent and pure. He folded his pyjamas and tucked them under his pillow. Opposite him, Elwyn threw his under his covers unfolded. He’d have dinner privileges taken away for that if there was inspection but lately, as graduation approached, he seemed more and more determined to be as bad an omega as you could be in this place. The impending date made Magnus, too. As if reading his thoughts, his friends – Elwyn, Lys and Brodie – all looked towards him, their faces grave. The thought of what they would try to pull off made Magnus’ heart pound even now.

*~*~*

‘’Good morning, my dear Hawthornes,’’ Miss Hawthorne greeted them in the dining hall, standing over the teacher’s table with a benevolent smile, ‘’I hope you have all slept well and are ready for a day of learning and training to be the best omega that you can be.’’

It was a Saturday so instead of either cereal or porridge, breakfast was omelettes. Magnus, Brodie, Lys and Elwyn could barely control themselves as they sat down at the class 1 table and dug into their breakfast as soon as Hawthorne was done saying her daily greeting. They had to mind proper table etiquette and they tried to eat as fast as they could without breaking it. Even Elwyn wasn’t stupid enough to give up such a good breakfast for the sake of rebellion. Polite, muted conversation filled the room. The teachers all sat at the head table. The classes all had their own table in the dining room. Class 1 was on the far left and class 4, with omegas aged two to six, on the far right, with carers bustling around to help feed the children. Class 3, with kids aged seven to ten, was concentrating on getting their manners right. Mishaps were still accepted from that table but class 2, aged eleven to fifteen, was supposed to be as perfect at the table as class 1. There were thirteen omegas in class 1, ten in class 2, twenty-two in class 3, eight in class four and three babies without a class yet.

Fifty six children nobody wanted after the war in total.

Elwyn finished his omelette at the same time as Magnus and he reached for his milk, taking a healthy gulp. Just then, Miss Hawthorne stood up. That was unusual. She rarely interrupted breakfast. Elwyn remembered what miss Valesca had said – there was an announcement. All heads turned to the headmistress as she clicked her spoon against her glass, ‘’girls and boys, as you know, the choosing day for class 1 is approaching,’’ the students clapped politely, all dressed in the same striped uniforms. Miss Hawthorne smiled kindly, ‘’I know many of you are waiting eagerly for that day, especially class 2. Since we opened this academy fourteen years ago, we have been working towards this – our first ever choosing day,’’ Hawthorne put her hand against her chest, emotional, ‘’there will be alphas from all over Hamnel coming to see my darlings from class 1, who have blossomed into beautiful Hawthornes. I’m sure they will make me proud.’’

‘’As you all know, the choosing day is very important. It’s your time to shine and show yourself off to a prospective alpha who will then likely desire to claim you and make you theirs,’’ Hawthorne continued. As she spoke, some of the students bristled while others, like Aramis, sat up straighter with a smug smile. Aramis was one of the most desirable omegas in class 1, ‘’after that, for the first time, you will finally leave your home, the academy, behind and begin a new life with your alpha, providing them with a wonderful home life and a beautiful family. You, my dears,’’ she gestured to them all, ‘’are the most wanted brides of the world. Alphas will do anything for you. They will give you the world,’’ the younger kids grinned. The prospect of that sounded wonderful to them, ‘’which is why you must all study well,’’ Hawthorne added before turning to the class 1 table, ‘’now, I have a special announcement for you. The choosing day is exciting in itself. The ball that follows the week after, in which you will find out which alphas have bid the highest for you, is even more so. But there is more,’’ she beamed at them, pausing for dramatic effect, ‘’I was just informed yesterday evening that the Queen’s son himself, the young, handsome Prince Leopold, will attend and choose an omega bride for himself out of you lucky thirteen!’’

The room exploded in excited gossip and gasps. For once, Hawthorne didn’t quiet them. The class 1 table was in an uproar. Prince Leopold Valerie was known for many things. For one, he was rumoured to be stunningly handsome. None of the omegas knew what he looked like, because there was no TV or newspapers at the academy, but many day-dreamed about him. He was often spoken about by the teachers as one of the most eligible alphas. The carers gossiped, though, and some of the students overheard. Apparently the Prince was also so capricious and spoiled that he could not hold down any omega. None wanted him despite his status and beauty. It was no surprise that in the end, he chose to attend the true opening of the mysterious Hawthorne Academy – the first choosing ceremony of many to follow. Class 1 was Miss Hawthorne’s guinea pigs and this would be the greatest experiment of them all. If it succeeded, it would bring fame and glory to the Academy.

But not everybody was happy with the news.

‘’Fuck the prince and fuck _you_!’’

The room fell silent as if someone had flipped a switch. Magnus sucked in a breath. Elwyn gasped. Lys and Brodie whipped around to the class 2 table, where a young green-haired boy stood, trembling with anger. He could be twelve at most and Elwyn vaguely recognised him. He’d only been in the academy a year, which was unusual. They hadn’t had a new arrival since the babies. Most of the omegas had been taken to the orphanage as young children. Those that came later came a year or two after the war that claimed the lives of many families, leaving many omegas without anyone in the world. Hawthorne had swept in and ‘adopted’ the children as her own, creating this academy. She had been praised for it, called a martyr and a saint. But as the omegas inside the academy grew up they realised what they all were – cattle to be sold off to the highest bidder. The Academy trained them to be perfect prisoners. They groomed and taught and scared them into it. They punished them into it.

This boy didn’t understand that yet.

‘’Oh, dear,’’ Miss Hawthorne said, her smile disappearing as she looked down on the boy, who trembled with anger. She waved a hand, ‘’I think this one needs a little time out to cool his head.’’

From the corners, where they had nearly blended with the walls, the enforcers came. They were betas but they had been trained for this. They were huge, their muscles bulging. They had gear on them that could shock and hit and hurt. Next to Elwyn, 008 Hawthorne, red-haired Yota, slumped, trying to make himself unseen. He was trembling, his eyes glassy with terrified tears. Many of the omegas around the room cowered. Down the table Hawthorne 009, Dirk, clenched his teeth, his hands forming fists under the table. Elwyn remembered him growing up – he was explosive and angry and he hadn’t ever been afraid to kick, bite and punch his way out of lessons and lectures on how to be the perfect omega. Elwyn had initiated a friendship with him, once. His defiance had attracted the curly-haired omega. But then Dirk got punished one too many times. Now his neon-green hair hung in his eyes as he ducked his head, his whole body tense. He wanted to lash out. Elwyn _knew_ he did. He wanted to himself, many times. But he was too afraid. He’d been punished before. And Dirk...he’d been punished one too many times.

They had broken him.

The boy that had shouted obscenities reminded Elwyn of himself, or Dirk, when they hadn’t understood the consequences of their actions yet. When they had been rebellious when they first came. To his credit, he refused to back down or look afraid as the enforces marched up to him and grabbed his arms, dragging the struggling child away. He’d spend all of Saturday, or the next few days, in a small, dark room with no source of light, afraid of monsters that lurked inside the darkness, alone with his thoughts. If he fought he’d soon taste the sharp bite of the taser against his side. If he continued to act out of line, he’d be held out of the highest window by his collar until he apologised and promised to be good. The headmistress and her enforcers would stop at nothing short of bodily harm to make their omega the most perfect for the world.

And for what? _For the enjoyment of_ _alphas_ , Elwyn thought bitterly. His hand clenched near his fork. He imagined stabbing it into Hawthorne’s eye socket. He remembered his life before. It hadn’t been great. During the war, he had to take care of his younger siblings. There had been ten of them to feed. They were always hungry. They barely had a roof over their heads. Then father had come back from the war with his leg blown off. He would drink and hit them. It was hardly a surprise when, in a back-alley deal that the press wasn’t notified about, the man sold his only omega son to the Hawthorne Academy. Elwyn hadn’t thought there could be a life worse than the one in that crowded house with his drunk father. But there was.

Hawthorne Academy was worse.

*~*~*

‘’Would you like some more tea?’’ Lys asked, holding the teapot poised.

Brodie glanced at his teacup uncertainly, ‘’I...I don’t know...are you supposed to ask?’’

Lys looked away from the tea set placed between them on the table in the etiquette lesson and double-checked his notes. Mr Cardona, who was walking past, inspecting the duo and their conduct during the mock tea party, slammed Lys’ notebook shut, ‘’you should know this,’’ he said coldly, his eyes zeroing on the violet-haired omega, ‘’the choosing ceremony is in five days.’’

Lys gulped and turned back to Brodie, who kept his head down. His hair was the most unusual out of class 1; it was cut to his chin and the strands were different shades of red, orange and gold, making it look like his hair was made of pure flame, shimmering in the light. Paired with his brown skin, the effect was mesmerising. Now Brodie’s hair hung in his face as he tried to hide from the teacher. Mr Cardona was as scary as the enforcers, ‘’tea?’’ Lys asked, as lightly as he could, his pretty voice lilting.

‘’Y-yes please,’’ Brodie said.

Lys poured his tea. Cardona walked off. Brodie exhaled. He wished he was as brave as Magnus and Elwyn or even strong enough to protect his friends, like Lys. But out of the four of them he was the weakest. He was painfully shy and everything scared him. He glanced up at Lys with thankful, gorgeous gold-green eyes, ‘thanks’, he mouthed.

Lys gave him a gentle smile. He was like a big brother to Brodie and most of the omegas in class 1. Brodie didn’t know what he’d do without him, ‘’what do you think of the prince?’’ Lys asked quietly as they sipped their tea, their posture rigid, their hands delicate and graceful on their tea-cups, their sips controlled and quiet, just as they’ve been taught.

‘’I think its bad news,’’ Brodie admitted, ‘’I think that it’s all becoming too real. I think that whoever gets picked by him won’t be happy.’’

Lys smile grew a little sad, ‘’don’t you think that at least some of what they say is true? That there will be alphas who will want to cherish us? Who will want to give us the world?’’

Lys was strong, but he was naive. Brodie, at least, wasn’t stupid, ‘’I don’t think there’s good alphas out there at all,’’ he admitted.

‘’Still,’’ Lys sipped his tea, ‘’there are worse people to worry about than Prince Leopold,’’ he leaned in closer to whisper, ‘’I heard that Lord Gleiter is coming.’’

Brodie stiffened. Of course nobility would be coming. The first choosing ceremony and the ball of Hawthorne Academy had been advertised through all of Hamnel, from Perrylowe to the North to Ellane in the south. Stormview, the capital, was buzzing with news of it for the last year. When the orphanage for omegas had been converted into an academy, everyone became fascinated with the beautiful building with its high, impenetrable walls. They all wanted to know what kind of beauties grew up within. Omegas were rare and cherished. To think there was a whole Academy of them...and then Hawthorne began advertising them. Once they came of age, the omegas would be given to happy homes where they would make perfect little brides for their alphas. All she wanted for years of feeding, clothing and teaching them with love and patience was a small dowry, as she called it. To the world, she was benevolent. But she was spurred by the same thing that everyone was – by the same thing that had started the war. By money. There were only thirteen omegas graduating that year and there were plenty of alphas wanting one. She’d make a fortune out of giving them off to the highest bidder, whether that was a kind alpha of Lys’ fantasy or someone as sleazy as Lord Cepheus Gleiter. 

‘’He’s been married three times already,’’ Lys continued in a quiet whisper, ‘’once to an omega. All his spouses died.’’

Brodie felt a little sick, ‘’how did they die? How do you know?’’

Lys shrugged, then gave Brodie an apologetic smile. He reached out and squeezed his hand, ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sure it will be fine.’’

Mr Cardona was back by them, slamming his hand against the table near theirs. They jumped apart, ‘’follow the etiquette protocol,’’ he snapped as if they had been caught betraying their country, ‘’no touching!’’

*~*~*

After a light lunch it was time for one of the special ‘lesson’ that only happened on Saturday – cleaning. As in, cleaning the whole bloody academy. Class 1, 2 and 3 was equipped with dusters, cloths and hovers and set free like a particularly chatty herd of sheep. Except today, class 2 wasn’t chatty at all since one of them got dragged off to isolation. With the impending doom that was the choosing ceremony, class 1 wasn’t in the mood to act cheerful, either.

‘’Princes,’’ Nadya, 010 Hawthorne, grumbled under her breath, running her duster over the windowsill of one of the large windows on the third floor as if she was wielding a sword, ‘’Kings. Queens. What difference does it make who they sell us to?’’ her limp grey hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Out of all the beauties of class 1 she was deemed the ugliest, which still made her prettier than most betas. When the teachers were around she looked meek. When the omegas were alone, she looked like she wanted to stab someone. You had to feel sorry for Elwyn, 011 Hawthorne, and Dirk, 009 Hawthorne, who slept on either side of her in the dorms. Then again, if she tried anything the three would probably end up in some sort of deadly melee.

‘’Stay positive,’’ Estienne, 005 Hawthorne, said firmly from where she was helping Lys dust the massive, heavy curtains. Estienne was the tallest omega out of the thirteen and a leader of the girls, ‘’a prince is probably the best you could do. A palace, luxuries...no matter how he treats you, you will have things to comfort you,’’ unlike a lot of the younger classes, many from class 1 had lives in the outside world or in the academy when it had been an orphanage. They knew a little about the world. They knew alphas weren’t knights in shining armour, no matter what the academy said or how well they indoctrinated the younger kids into believing it.

Aramis walked by, giving a snobbish snort as he carried a basket of fresh table cloths, ‘’dream on, Estienne. As if the prince would choose any of _you_.’’

Lys raised an eyebrow, ‘’I take it you’re going to tribe to nab him, then?’’

Aramis gave a self satisfied smirk, his pale blue eyes twinkling, ‘’of course! And none of you stand a chance next to me.’’

That wasn’t strictly true. Aramis was one of the prettiest amongst class 1, but there was also Magnus with his rosy pink hair and china-white skin, Morpheus with his pastel oil-spill locks and stuck up, aquamarine haired Willow who was just as competitive as Aramis. Lys shrugged, ‘’sure, whatever. You can have him, Aramis.’’

Aramis kissed his teeth at them and pranced off. Lys watched him go. If Aramis desired so, he could have the prince. He could have all the alphas.

Lys and his friends wouldn’t stick around long enough for that.

*~*~*

‘’The prince, huh?’’ Keira, 003 Hawthorne, said during the evening dance class. Elwyn was leading her neatly around the room to the tune of the music, neatly swirling around the other couples under Miss Hawthorne’s watchful eye.

Elwyn smirked down at her, ‘’you can’t seriously be excited about that?’’ he asked one of his oldest friends in the academy. When Elwyn had first come, Keira had been charged with showing him around and settling him in. She did so efficiently and kindly enough that Elwyn forever retained a soft spot for her.

‘’What else is there?’’ Keira asked as Elwyn spun her. Her pure white hair spun with her, pretty as a snow storm. She returned to her friend’s arms, ‘’what else can we hope for?’’

‘’Anyone else. You know the rumours,’’ Elwyn rolled his eyes, ‘’he’s probably one entitled prick.’’

Keira gasped, pulling him closer, ‘’shhh! Don’t let them hear you or they will toss you into isolation!’’

Elwyn bit his lip. Keira always looked out for him, ‘’Kei...’’

‘’Yes?’’ Keira asked, adjusting her hand on Elwyn’s shoulder and paying more attention to her feet as the dance became a little harder.

Elwyn opened his mouth but stopped himself. What was he going to ask? _Do you want to run away with us?_ The plan was hard enough with four of them. He shook his head and grinned, ‘’don’t stare at your feet. You’re too pretty for that.’’

Keira sent him a beaming smile, ‘’do you think I’ll get a nice alpha?’’

‘’Lys doesn’t think those exist.’’

‘’Do you?’’ Keira asked. She sounded a little vulnerable.

Elwyn knew he should reassure her but he couldn’t lie, not to her, ‘’I’m sure there are,’’ he sighed, ‘’but good alphas won’t be coming to buy war orphans.’’

The music stopped and the couples drew apart, clapping for each other politely. Headmistress Hawthorne turned to them with a smile, ‘’marvellous,’’ she said, ‘’I remember when you were all so little and stumbling over your feet. Look at you now! Such graceful Hawthornes. You make me proud,’’ her voice was dripping with sweetness but there was a razor sharp back-bite to it as she added, ‘’I hope you do not disappoint me during the choosing ceremony.’’

‘’Yes, Headmistress,’’ they chorused.

She beamed at them, clapping her hands twice, ‘’wonderful1 Now, go get ready for our weekly walk.’’

*~*~*

The weekly omega walk was a bigger advertisement than any newspaper or television could muster. Each Saturday evening, the headmistress, decked out in her best clothes, led a line of beautiful, quiet, perfect omegas through the streets of Stormview for all to see. People came out just to see them, taking pictures and pointing excitedly. They were beautiful, ethereal. They were untouchable. They were envied by betas and desires by alphas. They were captured by all. Each week, a different class was taken out, from heart-shatteringly adorable little omegas to the grown students about to graduate. During their only taste of freedom, the omegas felt suffocated and on display. Magnus tried not to mind as he walked, right behind Hawthorne. Behind him was Aramis. They were not allowed to talk. They were just supposed to walk, looking aloof and graceful, like they didn’t know there were a hundred alphas on the streets, alphas who could never have them, undressing them with their eyes. Like there wasn’t pity swimming in the eyes of mothers who cradled their children to their sides, hoping to never see them paraded like prized cattle.

The war had destroyed most cities but Stormview had rebuilt quickly. Lys concentrated on that as they walked. On the old, stone buildings with their picturesque window-frames and vintage bricks. He admired flower boxes by front doors, the colourful clothing of the citizens, the rush of traffic. It was all things he’d seen on a thousand walks but it was all still new, all still wondrous. He wished he could step out of the line of obedient omegas and mingle with the crowds. He wished he could disappear in this city, find his own nook, unbothered by anyone. But he did not dare. Not yet, anyway.

Elwyn walked with his head lowered, his navy curls falling into his eyes. He counted the cracks in the pavement that he stepped on to stop himself from looking up and meeting the eyes of some horny alpha. He had a temper and though he knew how to keep it in check to not get punished, he didn’t know if he could control himself out here. He hated being gawked at. He hoped he wouldn’t end up punching anybody’s face during the choosing ceremony.

Brodie tried not to fidget with his hands as they were paraded through the streets. He knew he was supposed to be still and beautiful but it was nerve-wracking, being the centre of attention. He almost preferred being inside the academy, where their own beauty and the beauty of each other was boring. Where ugliness or average faces were what was beautiful. Where the omegas lay in bed at night, touching their smooth cheeks and colourful hair while wishing they’d been born as something else. For some, the choosing ceremony would be a ticket to freedom. One or two of them would be struck with luck. They’d get a good alpha, maybe. If not, they’d at least get a house which wouldn’t be a second prison. Brodie doubted he’d be so lucky.

That’s why he had to make his own luck.

*~*~*

All omegas in the Academy collectively agreed that 22:30 was the best time of the day. After a healthy dinner, they had half an hour of free time in the common room. The common room was made to look as cosy as possible, with armchairs, fake fireplaces, games on tables and hot cocoa being distributed – a rare, sweet treat. Outside of the weekends, it was herbal tea that they got. Lys, Magnus, Brodie and Elwyn sat in a tight circle on bean bag chairs in the corner, cradling their cups between their fingers. To everyone, they looked like they were gossiping – a charming pastime if done in moderation. But they weren’t gossiping. They were plotting.

‘’If we want to go,’’ Magnus, who had come up with the plan, said in a low voice, ‘’then we have to set off the fire alarm. That’s the only thing that unlocks the doors.’’

‘’Do you really think the choosing ceremony is the right time to do it?’’ Brodie asked worriedly, ‘’the thirteen of us will be so important...’’

Magnus nodded, ‘’there will be commotion.’’

‘’Exactly,’’ Elwyn added in an excited whisper, ‘’when the alarm goes off, Hawthorne and the enforcers will worry about making sure the omegas aren’t threatened by the fire. They will want to get all their important guests out. Don’t worry,’’ he clapped Magnus between the shoulders, ‘’our Magnomeister never goes wrong.’’ 

‘’And that’s when we sneak away,’’ Lys added reassuringly, squeezing Brodie’s hand, ‘’all we have to do is get out onto the street. We aren’t the only omegas in Stormview by a long shot. We’ll shuck off our uniforms and we’ll be free.’’

They hadn’t thought of logistics, like where they would get new clothes from or where they would go. All that mattered was getting out before they were chosen by alphas and marked as theirs. Their plan was based on the theory that Hawthorne wouldn’t be able to get anyone but her handful of enforcers to chase after them, because what would she say? That omegas had ran away? To the rest of the world, she was a maternal figure to her students and the wall around the academy was to protect them. Nobody suspected the omegas were like prisoners, too afraid or too indebted to escape. There had been a few who tried. None succeeded.

But they would.

‘’This brings us to plan B,’’ Magnus said seriously, ‘’if, by some chance, the alarm doesn’t go off long enough for us to escape, someone will have to pull the alarm lever manually.’’

Lys’ eyes widened, ‘’but...that means someone would have to be left behind.’’

‘’No way,’’ Elwyn said, ‘’we’re not doing that.’’

‘’It’s just a plan B,’’ Magnus said firmly, ‘’but we need a back-up. Its fine as long as one of us gets out.’’

‘’It’s better if even one of us gets out,’’ Brodie agreed, chewing his lip nervously.

Lys sighed but nodded, ‘’I’ll do it.’’

‘’No,’’ Elwyn said instantly, ‘’we’ll decide on the spot if we have to.’’

Magnus nodded, ‘’this is just a possibility. Plan A should work fine,’’ he grinned at his friends, ‘’in five days time, we’ll be free.’’

They clinked their cocoa cups in a toast.

*~*~*

Morpheus lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t see it, not with the shutters down and the lights out. He contemplated turning his lamp on, since he couldn’t sleep, but he didn’t want to risk the wrath of Greer, 006 Hawthorne, who slept next to him. Though, really, Greer was so resigned to her fate she didn’t seem to care much. She was like a zombie during the day. She breathed evenly on the bed next to Morph’s, her hair – dark purple on top and getting lighter to the bottom – splayed on her pillow. Morph listened to her breathe, thinking. It was past midnight, which meant there were four days until the choosing ceremony. Morph was under no illusion that that was the end of the line for him. He was quiet and people didn’t pay attention to him. He heard things. Today, there had been two that stuck with him.

 _I don’t think there’s good alphas out there,_ Lys had said from the table next to his during etiquette.

 _Good alphas won’t come to buy war orphans,_ he’d heard Elwyn said as he whisked Keira by him during dance practice.

It sounded true. Morph had believed it. Both of his parents had been alpha soldiers and they’d died in the war. They’d been good. But Morpheus hadn’t met a good alpha since then and he doubted he would. But still, he could hope. No matter what the others said, he could hope that he was chosen by someone kind. What else was there left to do while they waited for their futures to unfold?

*~*~*

Lady Loren’s hair was lime and so very light that, in the sunlight falling through the window, it looked blonde. That wasn’t interesting at all. Lots of people had blonde hair. Leo himself had a wavy golden mop atop his head. The young prince leaned on his hand while lounging in his armchair. The omega in front of him was chattering in a pleasant voice but what she was saying was boring and bland. As if she had practiced. Leo had tuned her out and, when she finally closed her mouth, he was relieved. Her head was tilted a little, her hands folded in the lap of her pretty dress and the alpha realised she had asked a question. He didn’t bother answering it. 

‘’You are an omega, aren’t you, Lady Loren?’’ he asked. Where was she from again? He couldn’t remember.

Loren laughed prettily, ‘’of course, your highness.’’

Leo gave her an unimpressed look, ‘’then why is your hair such a bland colour?’’

Loren’s laughter cut off abruptly and she stared at Leo, her mouth a perfect ‘O’ of shock at his insolence, ‘’I...what...pardon?’’ she managed to choke out.

‘’Well, I’m just saying,’’ he said, putting one leg over the other and sinking further into his armchair. He was tired. This encounter was draining, ‘’you’re the lady of...?’’

‘’Ennis,’’ she said tightly.

‘’Which is where, remind me?’’ he waved a dismissive hand in the air.

‘’Felton, highness,’’ Loren said. She looked angry now. Her expression was more interesting but not enough to capture the prince’s attention.

‘’Right, so you’re a small time noble from the middle of nowhere,’ he drawled, peering at her from under golden lashes, ‘’with an average face for an omega and hair that’s not very unusual. Why should I marry you?’’ Loren’s mouth opened and closed in shock as she searched for something to say. She had been tip-toeing around marriage talk in the most polite manner. She had practiced expressions of joy and surprise in her mirror for when he proposed to her. She hadn’t expected the prince to be so _blunt_. No one ever did. Leo sighed. He just needed someone to be blunt back. Why couldn’t people just say what they actually thought? ‘’well?’’

Loren stood abruptly, her hands fisted. She looked down on Leo and he braced himself with anticipation for the curse word or insult she’d fling at him. No one had insulted him in such a long while. No one dared. He desired someone fearless. But then Loren simply said, ‘’good day, highness,’’ and stormed out.

Leo groaned and sunk into his armchair. What a waste of time. All these noble omegas were all the same. Only a moment after Lady Loren of Ennis stormed out, his mother stormed in. Marija Valerie was the Queen of Hamnel as well as mother to four children. Leo was youngest and discarded. His mother wouldn’t be personally visiting him had the issue of his marriage not been so pressing, ‘’Leopold, really!’’ she exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of his armchair. He played with his ring, not looking at her. How convenient for her to remember he existed, ‘’that was the third omega this month! Do you think there’s an endless supply!?’’

‘’Maybe try a beta next,’’ Leo said dismissively.

‘’Don’t take that tone with me, young man,’’ Queen Marija snapped, ‘’you don’t have the luxury to choose! I gave you chances, over and over again, but other than Lady Loren no other omega will have you at this point!’’

‘’Shame,’’ Leo said sarcastically, rising from his armchair, ‘’I suppose I’ll just have to do without.’’

His mother crossed her arms over her chest, ‘’no. We do this on my terms now. The Hawthorne Academy is opening in a few days.’’

Leo rolled his brown eyes, ‘’so what?’’

‘’So,’’ his mother smirked, ‘’I have told them you will be coming to take one of their omegas as yours.’’

For a moment, Leo was rarely speechless. He felt like Lady Loren had just moment before. Finally, he stomped his foot down, glaring at his mother, ‘’that’s not fair! You can’t make me!’’

‘’I don’t have a choice,’’ Marija said coldly, ‘’like I said, no other omega will have you and you must marry. You are twenty two years old now. You are a man and a prince. You must start a family.’’

‘’I don’t want to!’’ Leo yelled. This was just another ploy. His mother wanted an excuse to shove him in a corner with the first omega she could and concentrate on teaching his eldest sister on how to be Queen. Helena was the apple of her eye. Katelyn was almost as important as the spare in case something happened to the Crown Princess. Nina was a comfortable and cherished back-up. But Leopold...he was just useless.

‘’I don’t care what you want,’’ Queen Marija snapped.

Leo felt a pang of hurt and he hated it. He thought he’d managed to put up walls so his mother, and anybody else, wouldn’t be able to hurt him again and yet just a few words from his mother had him feeling like a child again, ‘’clearly,’’ he whispered and turned to go.

Marija sighed, ‘’Leo, you know I didn’t mean-‘’

‘’No, you did,’’ he whirled back towards her, picking anger over sadness, ‘’fine, I’ll do what you want, mother. I’ll pick a stupid omega and I’ll bring them here and then we’ll both be miserable while you train your queens. I hope that makes you happy!’’

He stomped out of the livingroom of his apartments and into his bedroom, slamming the ornate white doors shut behind him. He knew he was acting like a child but he didn’t care. He didn’t want an omega. He didn’t want anyone. He was fine by himself. The prince stormed over to his bed and dumped himself on it, face-first in the pillows, ‘’this is all so stupid...’’ he grumbled to himself.

*~*~*

‘’My lord!’’ the staff of the mansion Kalei was staying at temporarily curtsied for him.

He laughed, a little troubled, ‘’please, please, I’m not a prince...’’

‘’We are so happy to be able to host you in Stormview, my lord,’’ the head butler said, bowing again.

‘’Thank you for having me,’’ Kalei smiled, surprising the butler by extending a hand out. The butler shook it with a broad grin. The footmen began carrying in his luggage. Kalei rushed to grab the nearest suitcase, ‘’please, I can get it myself,’’ he assured.

The maids giggled, watching the alpha lift his suitcase easily. He was easy on the eye, with the typical Mireyan beauty – light brown skin, sharp brown eyes, pierced ears and luscious black hair which he kept in a long ponytail reaching the small of his back, ‘’you have quite a few things, my lord,’’ the butler observed, picking up two hefty bags and falling in step with the Duke as they walked up the stairs of the grand mansion just outside the main bulk of the city.

‘’I plan to stay a while,’’ Kalei said with a dreamy smile, ‘’whatever omega I pick, I want them to get used to me first before I take them to Mireya with me.’’

‘’I see,’’ the butler said, ‘’you will be picking from the Hawthorne Academy graduates, then?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I’ve seen them on their Saturday walks,’’ the butler said knowingly as they reached the top of the stairs, ‘’they are all very beautiful. I think you shall be pleased.’’

Kalei chuckled, ‘’I hope they will be pleased with me.’’

He was a gentle alpha. He was not the strongest, the most dominating or the most commanding of any alpha he’d ever met. He cared deeply for his family, he loved poetry and he kept his hair long. It wasn’t what most omegas expected. He hoped he wouldn’t be a disappointment, ‘’if you don’t mind me asking,’’ the butler said, ‘’you seem quite young, my lord. Did you fight in the war?’’

‘’I did,’’ Kalei said, ‘’for two years. It ended when I was eighteen.’’

The continent that had invaded them had taken a massive loss but their Kings, Generals and Presidents had still stolen many lives themselves. The losses in the countries had been huge. Many soldiers, pilots, naval sailors and medics had lost their lives. Many had been the parents of the omegas who had studied in Hawthorne Academy. Like most alphas, Kalei had experienced war first hand. He hoped to shelter whatever omega he picked from any hardship, loss or unhappiness for as long as he lived.

*~*~*

Siegfried Hjart entered his apartment, flicked the light on and sighed, relieved to be home, finally. A soft patter followed by a ‘ _caw_ ’ came from the kitchen as his parrot woke, ‘’sorry, Snorri,’’ Sig said, trailing into the kitchen, not bothering to take off his jacket. The parrot jumped around in her cage, tilting her head curiously, ‘’did I wake you?’’ he got her food and filled up her bowl, ‘’I was hoping you’d wait for me. How mean,’’ he said with a tired smile. The parrot cawed again. Siegfried stroked her colourful head through the bars, then went to the livingroom attached to the kitchen and dumped himself on the couch. He exhaled slowly, feeling his muscles ache. He ran his hand through his dark auburn hair, tilting his head back against the couch. Fatigue weighed heavy on him. He could fall asleep right there and then.

His phone beeped. Sig forced himself to open his blue eyes and check the caller ID. When he saw who it was, he picked up quickly, ‘’Jov? What is it?’’

Jovan Avalon, Sig’s friend from when they had been war doctors together, said quickly, ‘’ _sorry to call you so soon after you just left but we have an emergency. A man fell under a train. He’s alive but in critical condition. Lots of internal bleeding. We’re not sure about the full extent of his injuries yet, but...well, you are the head surgeon and I know your shift just ended and I’m kind of freaking out but-‘’_

Sig stood. He wobbled a little but he forced himself to push the fatigue away. He could be tired another time, ‘’I’ll be right there,’’ he told his friend. They may have worked together on soldier wounds, but Jov really wasn’t great when it came to open wounds. He worked as a nurse with the kids at the Stormview hospital.

‘’ _I’m so sorry,_ ’’ Jovan gushed, ‘’ _nobody wanted to call you but its so serious they really want you here-_ ‘’

‘’I’ll be there, Jov,’’ Sig reassured, glad he hadn’t taken any of his clothes or even his shoes off yet, ‘’hold on till I get there.’’

‘’ _You’re the greatest. See you in a bit, doc!_ ’’

Siegfried disconnected and put his phone in his pocket, rushing out of the doors. His hand hovered over the light switch as he stood in the threshold, looking over his pristinely clean apartment. The cleaning lady had come in. It was a nice apartment but was empty save for Snorri and him. His stomach gurgled. He was hungry but there was no time to eat. He caught himself yearning for someone else’s presence here. A lover who could fix him up a sandwich to go and kiss him on the cheek, wishing him a good night. Someone to come home to. Something else than the promise of sleep and the need to feed his bird to motivate him not to crash on the couch in the staff room at the hospital. But there was no one.

Well, not yet, anyway, Sig thought with a smile. But in a few days, that would change.

He flicked the light off and rushed out.

*~*~*

_...the omegas of Miss Hawthorne’s Academy are beyond excited about the upcoming choosing ceremony, we’re told. In a short interview, the headmistress herself commented on the readiness of her omega students to spread their wings and leave the academy to find new homes with alphas. And what an opportunity this is! I think we can all agree that the chance to meet wealthy, rich and – dare we say – handsome alphas is rare for omegas impacted so terribly by war and loss. Miss Hawthorne, a true angel to these lost children, says-_

‘’Bullshit!’’ Dorian threw the newspaper onto his kitchen counter and dug out his packet of cigarettes. He lit one, nearly tripping over dirty laundry on the floor of his small bedroom as he made his way to the window. He pulled open the window, slamming his hand against it twice when it got stuck. Outside, far below and all around, was the rush of Stormview. Even at night the city centre was loud and bright. The neon sign of the night club opposite which Dorian rented an apartment on the eighth floor blazed with colour. Far below a group of drunken teenagers were singing a home as they stumbled home. The honking of traffic reached Dorian all the way up by his window.

He took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew it out into the night, glancing back at the newspaper. Such bullshit. How could they write such bullshit and call it journalism? Hawthorne was blatantly lying. How could people look at an academy bordered by a huge wall, sponsored by _Duke Gleiter_ of all people, where the omegas emerged only once a week to be paraded around the streets and think _everything was fine_? It was such a blatant prison, through and through. Dorian shuddered to think about what went on inside. He may have been a young lawyer without much experience, fallen from favour after taking on the wrong cases, but he’d be damned if he let this fly. In a few days would be the choosing ceremony after which the omegas would go with alphas that chose them. Alphas that had _money_. That would be the deciding factor of the transaction – not whether the alphas were decent people or could provide good homes for the omegas.

They were still people, _damn it_.

Dorian took another drag of his cigarette. It calmed him. He cleared his thoughts. A cool wind picked up, pulling a few brown strands of hair from his messy bun. Dorian watched the smoke disperse into the night.

He’d take down that academy if it was the last thing he did.

A/N: want to read chapter 2 where the choosing ceremony plays out RIGHT NOW? Check out the end notes!


	2. Set Off the Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos or supported the story in any way! I know its only just kicking off but it means a lot - please leave a comment if you can! <3

Morpheus, 007 Hawthorne, felt himself shake as he entered the tea room. He clenched his hands to hide the trembling of his fingers as he walked in, head down, behind Hawthorn 006, Greer. He concentrated his grey eyes on her hair, starting off so dark purple that it looked black and falling into lighter shades at the bottom prettily. Alphas would swoon over that hair. Morph naively hoped they wouldn’t notice him in the process but it was a fool’s errand. There were only thirteen omegas graduating this year and there would be far more alphas than that. The tea room, usually used for mock parties and dinners to teach the students manners and etiquette, had been scrubbed so clean it seemed to glisten. The sun was let in through the huge windows that lined the walls of the third floor, illuminating daintily set tables with the academy’s prettiest china laid out amongst finger cakes and steaming ceramic pots of tea.

Morph nearly bumped into Greer as the line came to a stop by the windows, the alphas gathered in the room ooh-ing and aaah-ing in appreciation. Morph didn’t dare look up. He turned towards the room with the rest of the omegas, trying to make his movement as slow and unnoticeable as possible. Morph saw the polished shoes of those who stood closest. Headmistress Hawthorne, dressed in her best black suit, beamed at the alphas gathered as she stood at the head of the column, ‘’ladies and gentlemen,’’ she said merrily and the commotion died down a little. Beside him, Morpheus he felt 008, red-head Yota, practically bouncing with excitement. There were many amongst the thirteen who were still as naive as Morpheus, thinking the alphas were their ticket to a better life. Many would be terribly disappointed, ‘’thank you all so much for coming. I know this afternoon has been greatly anticipated. I’m sure my dear little Hawthornes will charm the boots off you,’’ the alphas chuckled, ‘’but please be patient until the end of the week, where a lucky thirteen will take your very own omega home!’’

 _Rich thirteen, you mean,_ Morpheus found himself correcting her in his head.

‘’Now,’’ Hawthorne continued merrily, ‘’let me introduce you to my lovely children before we begin, starting with-oh!’’ she cut off and Morpheus looked up, despite himself, along with everyone else. Only then did he notice they were four short. His eyes widened, ‘’it looks like some of our students aren’t here,’’ she gestured to the enforcers who stood by the doors, ‘’will you see what is keeping them?’’ the enforcers left the tea room briskly and Morpheus hunched his shoulders. He hoped it was something genuine, like a wardrobe malfunction, keeping Magnus, Brodie, Lys and Elwyn. Otherwise things might get dangerous for them, ‘’where were we? Ah, yes. Starting with student 002, then – Aramis Hawthorne.’’

Aramis raised his chin lightly to show off his gorgeous face, but not enough to seem bold. His eyelashes were downcast just so, the smile playing on his pretty lips meek and inviting, but sweetly shy. He’d practiced this, Morpheus realised, ‘’Aramis is seventeen years old and as you can see, his hair is the colour of a summer sky. Coincidentally, so are his eyes! The effect is just marvellous, wouldn’t you agree?’’ there were murmurs of appreciation around the room.

As the headmistress moved on, Morph sunk even further in on himself. He couldn’t help but think that this sounded like the cattle auctions that his parents had taken him to, back when he was a kid at the farm, before the war started. He half expected the alphas to start shouting out bids right there and then, ‘’next to Aramis is student 003, seventeen year old Keira Hawthorne,’’ Keira gave an uncertain smile and curtsied neatly. The alphas chuckled and murmured to each other, nodding their heads, ‘’her hair is white as snow and she is just as pure,’’ the chuckled were a bit more hearty now and they made Morph want to hide somewhere. Miss Hawthorne was clearly enjoying putting on her show as she went on, ‘’student 004 is...’’ her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when she realised Brodie still wasn’t back but her smile didn’t waver, ‘’on his way to join us,’’ she said briskly, ‘student 005 is eighteen year old Estienne Hawthorne, and her beauty is just as bold as her blazing orange hair! Next to her is student 006, seventeen year old Greer. Her hair is truly unique, as you can see – a topic of conversation and admiration at any event, I’m sure. Then we have student 007...’’

Morph flinched as he physically _felt_ all eyes in the room turn to him. He refused to look up. Let the alphas think he was shy or defiant or too afraid. He didn’t care. He felt that if he looked up right then, he’d throw up all over their nicely polished shoes. Hawthorne continued on, pretending she hadn’t seen the flinch, ‘’seventeen year old Morpheus Hawthorne, as sweet as sugar. His hair may look pale purple, ladies and gentlemen, but in the right light it glimmers silver. Truly ethereal!’’ there were more murmurs and Morph wished he could disappear. He nearly sobbed with relief when Hawthorne moved on from him, ‘’student 008 is our sixteen year old red-head Yota Hawthorne,’’ Yota gave a little excited wave. The alphas chuckled again. They just kept _chuckling_. Even the headmistress laughed, ‘’a darling, isn’t here? Next to him student 009, nineteen year old Dirk Hawthorne. The more contemporary of you ladies and gentlemen will appreciate the art and beauty in his hair,’’ Dirk’s hair was neon green, like a flashing sign, but when he glanced up at the alphas, his eyes rolled with a glare. Morpheus wished he had the balls to glare like Dirk did, but he couldn’t even look up. Hawthorne quickly went on, ‘’then we have student 010, Nadya Hawthorne. A true beauty,’’ for the occasion, Nadya’s usually limp grey hair had been washed, brushed and put up in a complicated hairstyle to make it look less...dead. All it did was reveal her face, which had ‘MURDER’ written all over it. The chuckles that came from the alphas were a little more nervous this time.

‘’Student 012 is sixteen year old Willow Hawthorne,’’ the headmistress said, smoothly skipping out 011, since Elwyn – and the others – still hadn’t arrived. The enforcers were gone awfully long, ‘’her hair is one of the most unusual here in the academy. The aquamarine shade just makes you run your hand through it, doesn’t it, ladies and gentlemen?’’ there were hums of agreement and, satisfied, Hawthorne quickly waved the omegas away.

Morpheus followed his fellow omegas as they went to the tables, each taking one and sitting down neatly, as they had practiced, ‘’now, ladies and gentlemen, as there is not enough omegas to go around, the academy has created a rota so that you can meet all of our lovely students...’’

Morpheus pushed her voice out of his head, staring at his empty tea-cup. He clenched his hands in his lap. His palms were clammy with nerves. After a moment, Hawthorne stopped speaking. There was a small commotion as the alphas moved. Morph stiffened as he heard the scrape of chairs and then someone sat opposite him, ‘’hello,’’ said a voice. Morph knew he had to look up. He took a small, discreet breath and looked up. He expected someone horrible but the alpha before him was surprisingly young and handsome. His skin was smooth and tanned golden. His hair was dark auburn and his eyes were a startling royal blue behind his glasses. He looked kind. Morph dared himself to hope as the man tilted his head quizzically, a small smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t be older than twenty five, ‘’do you talk?’’

‘’H-hello,’’ Morph hurried to say, ‘’I’m Morpheus.’’

‘’It’s nice to meet you. My name is Siegfried Hjart,’’ he said, extending his hand across the table, surprising Morpheus who took it, holding it between his fingers uncertainly. Siegfried Hjart chuckled, ‘’you shake it,’’ he said with humour.

‘’Shake...it?’’ Morph asked uncertainly, his voice a little hoarse. He didn’t speak often.

‘’Don’t you know?’’ Siegfried asked, sounding surprised. He clasped Morph’s hand with surprising firmness and gave it a solid shake. Morpheus blinked his grey eyes, surprised. He’d been taught how to kiss, hold and caress hands but never...shake. It seemed strange that an alpha would want to shake an omega’s hand and yet Morph’s first direct interaction with an alpha involved a hand shake. When Siegfried let go of his hand, Morph felt a twinge of disappointment. It had felt comforting.

‘’It’s nice to meet you, Mr Hjart,’’ Morpheus said, like he’d been taught, feeling shy. And not fake shy, for the benefit of the alpha. Actually shy. He reached up to twirl a pale purple lock, then remembered he shouldn’t draw attention to himself and dropped his hand.

‘’So,’’ Siegfried laced his hands on the table before him. A businessman, maybe? ‘’we have ten minutes with each other before we switch tables, hm?’’

‘’W-would you like some tea?’’ Morph rushed to say, remembering himself, nearly flipping a cup over as he reached for the teapot.

‘’I’m more of a coffee man,’’ Siegfried said.

Morpheus found himself questioning it again, ‘’coffee?’’

Siegfried couldn’t help but laugh. It was genuine and surprised – not like that predator chuckle the twenty off alphas in the room had made as a collective, ‘’you don’t know what coffee is either? My, your alpha will have great fun teaching you about all the different things out there,’’ he said.

Despite only knowing him a moment, Morph couldn’t help but hope that it would be Siegfried who would be the one to show those to him. But as the ten minutes passing was announced by Headmistress Hawthorne, Siegfried Hjart didn’t seem any more interested in Morph than he had at the beginning, ‘’well...our time is up,’’ he said easily, reaching out across the table. Morph shook it eagerly and Siegfried switched tables.

A man completely different to Siegfried sat down opposite Morph. He hardly looked like an alpha. He was terribly skinny, for starters, tall and thin like a pencil. He was much older than Morpheus, well into his forties, but he hadn’t aged well. His face was pinched and his greying hair was thin. His fingers looked skeletal as they rapped on the table, ‘’well?’’ the man demanded in a posh, accented voice, ‘’won’t you offer me a drink, boy?’’

‘’O-of course,’’ Morpheus felt a flush rise up to his cheeks. He grasped the pot of tea, pouring it like he had been taught. A few drops spilled because his hand shook so much, ‘’Mr...?’’

‘’Shipton,’’ the man said with disdain, watching Morph spill the tea. He didn’t give him first name and he didn’t offer Morpheus a handshake. Morph poured himself tea, too, and set the pot down. He didn’t drink, fidgeting with his hands in his lap, ‘’you are number 007, correct?’’

‘’Yes, sir,’’ Morph said quietly, ‘’Morpheus, sir.’’

The man wrinkled his thin nose, ‘’such a strange name.’’

‘’I’m...sorry, sir,’’ Morph said uncertainly. Was he supposed to be sorry? He’d been taught that when he was uncertain of why an alpha was displeased with him, he should just apologise, ‘’s-some people call me Morph, sir,’’ the omega added.

‘’Even worse,’’ Shipton decided instantly, taking a sip of his tea. He seemed to enjoy that, at least. He grunted with satisfaction, setting his cup down, ‘’well?’’ he peered at Morph expectantly, ‘’won’t you try to advertise yourself to me? Tell me of your skills? Do you not want an alpha, boy?’’

‘’I-I am best at knitting, sir,’’ Morpheus squeaked, omitting the fact that he hated knitting with a passion. He glanced to the left, at the next table. Siegfried was sitting with Estienne, gracing her with the same calm smile that he had given Morph. He didn’t look at Morph and the omega felt his stomach sink. How he wished he had Siegfried back opposite him, gracing him with the easy conversation they had for ten minutes, about nothing of importance.

‘’Look at me when you speak to me, boy,’’ Shipton snapped, then added, ‘’I am not interested in sewing. Any feral animal can do that. What of art or music, boy?’’

‘’I can sing,’’ Morpheus said, hoping that was what the alpha wanted to hear. He didn’t think he was the best in the class by far but at least he wasn’t tone-deaf like Elwyn, ‘’a-and I was...top...of my p...parenting classes...sir...’’ he added, his voice faltering and going quieter. His voice rolled with disgust as he said it. He imagined bearing this man’s child. It would probably come out as skeletal and icky as the alpha.

Shipton stared at him for a long moment, his gaze sweeping up and down, ‘’you are pleasant to look at, I suppose,’’ the older man snapped, ‘’and you are quiet. That’s good. I find it’s harder to keep unruly omegas under control in polite company. You, at least, have some manners.’’

‘’T-thank you, sir,’’ Morph said thought it burned his mouth to say it. He felt the sudden urge to grab his teacup, splash its contents in Shipton’s face and run out of the doors.

But he wasn’t brave enough. He could only pray Shipton would be as interested in him as Siegfried had been.

*~*~*

Aramis’ heart threatened to beat straight out of his chest. He couldn’t quite believe that headmistress Hawthorne had sat him down _directly_ opposite prince Leopold Valerie. Though he could have expected it, what with Magnus still absent and him being 002. He stared at the prince with wide, wonder-filled blue eyes for a moment, forgetting himself. The prince was as stunningly pretty as any omega but he oozed power, like many of the alphas in the room. He was tall and muscled just so. His hair was golden and waving gracefully over his brow; his eyes were regal and brown as a chestnut. Aramis could imagine himself staring into those eyes all day long, perhaps while feeding the prince grapes or exchanging soft kisses...

‘’Are you done staring yet?’’ the prince asked, unimpressed.

Aramis kicked himself mentally and put his charms to work, ‘’forgive me, your highness. It’s just that you are so-‘’

Prince Leopold rolled his eyes, ‘’spare me, I’ve heard it all before,’’ then he leaned his face on his hand, looking at the stunned Aramis, ‘’let’s talk about you, though. What makes you so special?’’

Aramis kicked himself into gear again. He tucked a lock of light blue hair behind his ear, smiling in a way that was half flirtatious and half innocent. He’d perfect that smile over years of morning routines in front of his mirror, ‘’oh, there’s nothing much-‘’

The prince interrupted him again, ‘’ugh, don’t fake modesty. Out with it.’’

Aramis found himself at a loss for words. How had the smile not charmed the pants off the prince? Aramis was beautiful and he was an omega – Leopold was an alpha, wasn’t he? So why... ‘’I’m good at whatever you want me to be good at, your highness,’’ Aramis said sweetly. _Don’t let him throw you off your balance. He’s just testing you,_ he told himself.

‘’Really?’’ Leo drawled, his smirk still in place. He leaned in close, conspiratory, ‘’I hear they teach you _nothing_ about sex in the academy. So how good would you be at a blowjob?’’ Aramis felt himself turn scarlet. The alpha on the neighbouring table glanced at him appreciatively. He looked pretty when he blushed but Leo just laughed, and there was a cruel note to it, ‘’I thought so.’’

Aramis felt anger rise up in him. _Anger_. He quickly shoved it down. He couldn’t get _angry_. That was so impolite, so crude, so...so...so _imperfect_. He forced a laugh, satisfied when it was tinkling and sweet, not betraying the turmoil of emotions in him at having the prince tear away all his acts and practiced charms, ‘’I’m sure you could teach me anything you like, your highness. Isn’t there a thrill to that?’’

‘’There is, yes,’’ Leopold said but then he added, his smirk gone and his interest disappearing just as fast, ‘’but not when the subject is as predictable as you are.’’

Aramis opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. His blush burned his cheeks. He didn’t know what to do. He’d been so set on the prince but now he didn’t think he wanted him anymore. He was so _difficult_. Aramis had been taught how to be the perfect partner for an alpha for the past seventeen years. There were other rich, handsome alphas in the room that Aramis could work his charms on. He plastered a smile on his face, ‘’I’m sorry to hear that you think that, your majesty.’’

Any lingering interest Leo may have held for Aramis disappeared at the pleasantries, ‘’ugh,’’ he muttered under his breath, pouring himself tea and tipping it back, wishing it was something stronger.

Aramis was glad when the ten minutes was up and the prince moved on. He’d been so eager to meet him but he ended up disappointed. No matter. Aramis called up his sweet smile back on his face as another man sat opposite him. He was at least a decade older than the prince and nowhere near as handsome, but there was an appeal to his manly build and rough face. He looked Aramis up and down, ‘’I am Anthony Redo, prime-minister of Detrich-Lach,’’ he said, his voice thick with an accent. It wasn’t unpleasant. Detrich-Lach was a faraway country on the continent but Aramis didn’t mind being taken away from Hamnel, and from the academy. Not at all.

He smiled prettily for the alpha, ‘’how do you do, sir? I am Aramis.’’

Anthony Redo grinned, smitten in a second if the blush spilling onto his cheeks was anything to go by, ‘’enchanted.’’

*~*~*

‘’Brodie, hurry up!’’ Elwyn hissed. He was barely able to balance himself with the flame-haired omega sitting atop his shoulders.

‘’Then don’t wobble!’’ Brodie hissed back, his hand already aching.

That afternoon he, Elwyn, Magnus and Lys had all gotten into their freshly pressed school uniforms. They feigned excitement as they brushed their hair and powdered their faces, preparing themselves for the alphas. And then, when the line of thirteen omegas set out of the dorms to the tea room, the four of them had conveniently ‘forgotten’ their ribbons in their excitement. Miss Valesca had snapped at them to hurry up and go fetch them. They’d ran back to the dormitories and they hadn’t come back out.

The evening before, Magnus had stolen a lighter from the back pocket of one of the enforcers. Lys had spent most of the nights under his covers, construing the contraption Brodie now held as quietly as he could. The lighter was attached to a few long sticks Magnus had been periodically stealing from the medical office. The other three had no idea how he did it, but Lys had managed to, with the help of a few pins, elastic bands and chunks of wood he’d hewn from his bed, make a device that held the lighter down, the flame jumping up and staying alight. Now, balanced on Elwyn’s shoulders, Brodie waved the lighter near the fire alarm on the ceiling in the dorms, ‘’just a little bit more...’’ he grunted.

Lys reached out, grabbing Magnus’ hand and giving it a firm squeeze. He was shaking, ‘’Magnusbug, if this doesn’t work-‘’

‘’Don’t,’’ Magnus said, squeezing his hand back, ‘’it will work.’’

As if on cue, the shrieking fire alarm blared, ‘’bingo!’’ Elwyn proclaimed triumphally, sliding Brodie off his shoulders. Brodie tossed the device between the beds, ‘’let’s go!’’

The four of them ran out of the dormitories for the last time. They sprinted down the corridor. The fire alarm wailed through every corridor of the academy but the moment it stopped, it was game over. For now, all the doors were unlocked – including the front and back doors on the ground level. They just had to reach those. And then they’d be free. They skidded out of the side corridor leading to the dorms and onto the main one, going for the staircase...when they heard steps thundering up, ‘’other way, other way,’’ Magnus hissed over the alarm, whirling round and shoving Brodie. The four turned directions, running on. They reached an opening. One corridor led back around, past the bathrooms, to the staircase they had just ran away from. The original plan had been to use it to get downstairs. The other corridor went straight to the lift, ‘’what now?’’ Lys asked. His voice shook.

‘’Split up,’’ Magnus said. The fire alarm was making his ears hurt. It was like a ticking. The moment it cut off, the bomb would explode. He glanced over his friends. Brodie looked like he was about to piss his pants. The other two were still holding their ground, ‘’stay here and wait before using the stairs. Meet outside. Don’t get caught!’’ he told Elwyn and Lys, grabbing Brodie’s arm. He hauled him down the corridor and after a second, Brodie’s legs started working again. They ran towards the lift.

Elwyn and Lys slipped further down the corridor, out of view. They waited for enforcers or carers to come running but no one did. They exhaled a sigh of relief and waited. After a moment, the blaring of the alarm became unbearable. Both omegas dreaded the moment it would cut off, when the academy realised there was no fire. The moment it did, their escape route would be cut off, too. Maybe they should have started a real fire, ‘ready?’ Lys mouthed at him over the noise.

Elwyn nodded.

They stepped out from around the corner and made for the stairs.

*~*~*

‘’Morpheus, was it?’’ the man purred, scraping the chair back from Morph’s table. Calling him a ‘man’ was hardly correct. He looked more like a beanbag, his gut spilling heavily over his belt as he sat down. Morpheus tried hard to keep the disgust off his face. After meeting half a dozen of alphas he could confidently say this one was the most disgusting. He smelt pungently of too much expensive perfume hiding a sweaty odour just underneath. His face melted with his neck, a few whiskers growing from his chin. His hair was slicked back against his strangely shaped head and his meaty fingers, adorned with many rings showing off his wealth, held a delicate handkerchief. He dabbed at his sweaty forehead with it, the buttons of his suit straining, threatening to pop open and take out Morph’s eye any second, ‘’do you know who I am?’’

‘’No, sir,’’ Morph’s voice was but a breath. He stuck his gaze on his teacup rather than on the alpha in front of him.

‘’That’s alright,’’ the man said and Morph jerked, paling, as he felt something brush his leg. Had he imagine it? ‘’I am Cepheus Gleiter. I am a Lord. Do you know what a Lord is? It means I have a lot of money and a beautiful house. I’m sure you’d like it there.’’

No, Morpheus hadn’t imagined it. Gleiter’s hand returned, brushing against his knee, the meaty fingers kneading further up, against his thigh. Morpheus sat frozen, torn between jumping away from the horrible touch or staying put and not causing a commotion. His stomach rolled. He felt sick. He glanced up at Lord Gleiter with terror to find the man eyeing him like a piece of candy, his tongue poking between his lips as if he was already tasting Morph. The omega shuddered. Just then, Headmistress Hawthorne appeared. Morph never thought he’d be glad to see her, ‘’no touching the goods, my lord,’’ she chirped, ‘’until after the ball.’’

‘’Forgive me, headmistress,’’ Gleiter said reverently, as if she had created his own personal harem for him here in the academy. He’d said he was rich. He could probably have any one of the omegas here. But, thankfully, his hand left Morpheus’ knee and took Hawthorne’s thin hand instead. Gleiter kissed it and Hawthorne chuckled. Morph would probably throw up if this man tries to kiss him. There was something very _wrong_ about him, ‘’three minutes left,’’ the headmistress reminded them, sweeping away to check on other couples.

Morph didn’t look at Gleiter again, staring at the table, ‘’we’re going to have so much fun together,’’ Gleiter whispered, his breath hot as he leaned in closer.

Morpheus figured death would be preferable.

Like a blessing from the sky, the fire alarm went off.

*~*~*

By the time Lys and Elwyn spotted the enforcers, it was too late.

They had assumed they would have gone on but the enforcers hung around the staircase, peering down the corridor in search of any smoke that would have triggered the alarm. When they saw the two omegas, Lys and Elwyn froze. Elwyn felt sharp pain as Lys grabbed his forearm, his fingers digging in, and dragged him on, ‘’you two!’’ Lugh, a big, heavy enforcer, shouted over the fire alarm, ‘’what are you doing here!?’’

‘’We were in the bathroom!’’ Lys shouted, ‘’Elwyn wasn’t feeling well!’’

‘’Get them to the tea room,’’ Hagen, who loved waving her taser around to command fear in the students, shouted.

Lugh nodded and ushered Lys and Elwyn up the stairs, not down. Lys glanced at Elwyn, who was stone faced. Lys’ stomach sank. This...this probably meant that was the end of escaping for them. But maybe Magnus and Brodie still had a shot.

_Even if one of us gets out, it’s enough..._

Hagen must have believed Lys’ lie because she escorted them politely, without touching them, towards the tea room. Her taser hung from her hand and Elwyn knew all too well what it felt like. He gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut. He had to give Magnus and Brodie a chance. Hagen’s walkie-talkie buzzed, ‘’ _this is ground floor, have you found the missing omegas? Over.’’_

Hagen clicked a button on the device on her shoulder, leaning her head to say, ‘’I have 011 and 013 here with me. They were in the bathroom. Keeping a look-out for the other two. Any sign of a fire? Over.’’

‘’ _No, we’re shutting off the alarm. Over and out.’’_

Elwyn’s stomach hit his toes and a second later the infernal blaring stopped, leaving his ears ringing. He could almost feel the locks that clicked into place on all the doors around the academy. They were locked in once again. Their chance was gone. Lys’ hand loosened on his forearm, squeezing gentler. Comforting. When Elwyn looked at him, there were tears in Lys’ eyes, ‘we almost did it,’ he mouthed. Elwyn reached for his hand to offer him some comfort back, but he didn’t get the chance to.

‘’We’re here,’’ Hagen said, stopping outside the doors of the tea room. She entered, clearing her throat politely, ‘’Headmistress?’’ she gestured for Lys and Elwyn to go in.

Hawthorne clapped her hands, delighted, ‘’wonderful! Here are our two tardy darlings! My dear alphas,’’ she turned to the alphas waiting by the walls, getting agitated as they had to wait for their turns with the omegas. They perked up at the sight of the two new ones. Everyone else was standing, some looking up at the alarm that had just shut off. Elwyn noted that Aramis was clinging to the arm of the alpha he’d been talking with, pretending to be afraid. The alpha seemed to enjoy it greatly, ‘’may I introduce 011, Elwyn Hawthorne, and 013, Lys Hawthorne.’’ The alphas clapped and Hawthorne motioned to the empty tables, ‘’go sit down, boys. Ladies and gentlemen, there is no fire and nothing to worry about. Please, enjoy yourselves,’’ the whole room sat down again and the conversation resumed. The fire alarm Brodie had set off was just a glitch in their day.

Elwyn cast Lys one last look before going to sit down at the table. His heart still thundered wildly in his heart. He looked around, searching for Magnus’ pink mop or Brodie’s flame-coloured hair. But they weren’t in the tea room. Elwyn exhaled slowly, relieved, and looked to the doors, praying they wouldn’t open again. Praying that Magnus and Brodie were outside, ‘’hello,’’ said a voice opposite him and Elwyn nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t noticed that someone had sat down opposite him. He glanced at the alpha. He was young and handsome, which was surprising, looking at some of the specimen that mingled with the omegas. His auburn hair was well groomed but his blue eyes were tired behind his glasses. His suit was a little too big, like he hadn’t had the time to tailor it or he’d lost weight, despite being well built, ‘’I’m Siegfried Hjart,’’ he extended out a hand.

Hastily, Elwyn poured tea into a teacup and pressed it into his hand, ‘’it’s a pleasure,’’ he assured carelessly, looking back towards the doors. Sig look down at the cup that had been pressed into his hand in surprise.

‘’Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?’’

‘’Elwyn,’’ the boy didn’t even look back at him. His navy curls hung in his eyes, which stared at the door urgently, then swept through the room.

‘’You seem distracted, Elwyn,’’ Sig said. For some reason, he felt the urge to capture Elwyn’s attention but the boy paid him no mind. Sig sipped the tea that had been poured for him.

‘’I’m not,’’ Elwyn said quickly, looking back to Sig.

Their eyes met and did not part. For a moment, Elwyn seemed like he would look straight past Sig but their eyes caught and Elwyn paused. Brown eyes stared into green. Sig felt like the breath had been knocked out of him when Elwyn finally looked at him. He had no idea what the feeling was but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

_Ah. He’s the one._

His lips tugged up by themselves in a smile and that finally broke the spell. Elwyn tore his eyes away from him and to the table, staring at his teacup. His frantic manner slowed, ‘’why were you late?’’ Sig asked.

‘’Uh...bathroom,’’ Elwyn mumbled.

Sig kept back a laugh. This boy wasn’t at all like the well mannered, polite, trained omegas he had just spent half an hour with, despite being trained in the academy. It was refreshing, ‘’aren’t you supposed to address me as ‘sir’?’’ Elwyn looked up sharply, an apology dying on his lips when he saw Sig’s entertained smile. He exhaled instead, his shoulder slouching instead. He looked at Sig from under dark blue lashes, like he didn’t know what to think about him and Sig found himself once more captured by his green eyes. He picked up the teapot and poured the omega his tea. Elwyn looked surprised at the gesture, ‘’do you like coffee?’’ Sig asked calmly.

‘’I don’t know what that is, sir,’’ Elwyn said. His eyes flicked to the doors again.

‘’I see,’’ Sig smiled again, ‘’maybe I could show you, one day.’’

Elwyn looked surprised again, his eyes flicking to Sig again and Sig didn’t know how much more of it he could take. How much more of Elwyn looking at him before he couldn’t resist the urge to reach across them and touch him.

But then their ten minutes was up.

‘’See you, Elwyn,’’ Sig said.

‘’G-goodbye, sir,’’ Elwyn said quickly, remembering himself.

Sig went on to the next table and a stern-looking, bony man sat down in front of Elwyn. His eyes oozed cold, ‘’a late omega,’’ he said in a pretentious tone, ‘’no one wants one of those.’’

‘’Then don’t get me,’’ Elwyn said and the man looked shocked. Elwyn picked up his tea and sipped it, ‘’sir,’’ he added venomously.

The man got up and Miss Hawthorne was at his side in a second, ‘’I don’t want that one,’’ the man hissed.

‘’Let me sit you down with someone else, Mr Shipton,’’ Hawthorne said, appeasing. Elwyn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As his nerves died down, anger and disappointment rose up. He was still here in this god-forsaken academy. Hawthorne still held his chain.

‘’That wasn’t ten minutes, was it?’’ a jolly voice said and the heaviest man Elwyn had ever seen sat down opposite him. Elwyn couldn’t help but cringe at the pungent, sickly sweet odour coming off him, ‘’you just couldn’t resist moving onto me, could you? So you chased him away on purpose,’’ the man winked at Elwyn and Elwyn felt the uncanny desire to grab the teapot and pour it over his sleazy face.

‘’You guessed it, sir,’’ Elwyn said, managing to put a smile on his face.

‘’You’re not as pretty as some of the others,’’ the man mused, as if Elwyn wasn’t sitting _right there_ , ‘’though I suppose if someone has a preference for curls you’d be ideal. You must know who I am?’’

‘’I’m afraid not, sir,’’ Elwyn said, smiling through his teeth.

‘’Oh, you omegas are so sweet but so un-educated,’’ the man waved a meaty hand in the air, ‘’I am Lord Cepheus Gleiter. Don’t forget it.’’

‘’I wouldn’t dream of it,’’ Elwyn replied with effort. Sweet talking didn’t come as easily to him as to some of the others.

Elwyn thought that skinny Mr Shipton had been terrible but Lord Gleiter was worse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got up after ten minutes – and when the doors remained closed, no sign of Brodie and Magnus anywhere. His anger and disappointed started seeping into a vaguely victorious feeling. He looked at the manual fire alarm in the corner, wishing he could smash his fist through the glass, set it off and start again. The chair scraped as someone dumped themselves on it and Elwyn turned to look, ‘’good lord, how many of you are there?’’ the young man sighed. He was golden haired, very handsome and he wore an expensive looking suit – Elwyn knew instantly he was looking at the prince.

‘’Thirteen, your highness,’’ Elwyn deadpanned.

The prince waved a hand in the air, uninterested, ‘’entertain me, omega.’’ He didn’t ask Elwyn’s name and Elwyn was glad. He didn’t want to give it to the pretentious prick. When Elwyn didn’t say anything, the prince glanced at the table next to them, where Gleiter was hounding poor Keira. A wicked grin blossomed on prince Leo’s lips as he leaned forward, speaking in a quiet voice only for Elwyn’s ears, ‘’did you just talk with Gleiter? Did you catch his interest? Do you want to be his fourth bride?’’

As much as Elwyn didn’t want to, he looked at the prince, ‘’fourth?’’ he asked.

‘’Well, yes, of course. Everyone knows Gleiter has been married three times already but all his spouses passed away. Maybe they couldn’t stand his stench,’’ the prince cackled, leaning back in his chair.

Elwyn hated being afraid but right then, a pin-prick of fear went through him. He was silently thankful that Gleiter didn’t seem to like curly hair.

*~*~*

Magnus and Brodie were practically by the back doors to the academy building when the fire alarm shut off. Magnus heard the electric locks snap back into place just as he grabbed the handle and yanked. The doors didn’t even budge, ‘’no, no, no, no...’’ he hissed, yanking with all his might.

Brodie stopped behind him. He was breathing hard. They’d been sprinting through the corridors after avoiding lifts and stairs that seemed to be carrying enforcers all over the building, ‘’is it locked?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus stepped away from the doors, running his hands through his rosy hair in frustration and panic, ‘’it’s freaking locked.’’

Brodie’s face fell and fear crept into his eyes, ‘’what are we going to do, Magnus?’’

Magnus went to him. Out of the four of them, it had always been Brodie who needed protecting the most. Magnus had to stay strong, for him. He’d get Brodie out of here, he swore to himself, ‘’don’t worry, I’ll think of something,’’ he gave Brodie a grin that he hoped was reassuring, ‘’I’m the Magnomeister afterall, aren’t I?’’

Brodie nodded eagerly but then he froze. There were voices down the hall and the unmistakable stomp of enforcer boots. If Magnus had been taught any swear words in his life, he would have sworn right then. He grabbed Brodie’s forearm and yanked him into the nook by the doors, where one of the countless supply closets was. He twisted the handle, opening it and shoved Brodie into the darkness, ‘’stay here and stay quiet,’’ he whispered frantically, ‘’wait for the fire alarm to go off again and then get out through those doors.’’

‘’A-and then what?’’ Brodie’s voice trembled.

‘’Hide and wait for us as long as you can,’’ Magnus hesitated and then gave him a grim smile, ‘’if we’re not out, you have to go without us.’’

‘’No, Magnus-‘’

Magnus bent down, cupped Brodie’s cheek and kissed his other one. They didn’t ever kiss each other’s hair or ruffle it. Their hair was a curse, ‘’I’ll see you in a bit,’’ Magnus promised, closing the doors. Then he strode back out onto the corridor. He had to get the guards away from here and maybe, just maybe, he could hide. He hoped Lys and Elwyn had made it out already as he walked quickly down the corridor, hoping to avoid the enforcers. No such luck. They spotted him as soon as he turned the corner.

‘’001, stop right there!’’ Lugh shouted.

Magnus turned and sprinted the other way, away from the closet in which Brodie hid. Lugh and Tar, his fellow enforcer, sprinted after him. Magnus wasn’t sure where he was running to – he just needed to get away from where Brodie was and right then, that place was the tearoom. He was nearby when Lugh and Tar finally caught him, tackling him to the floor. They pinned him down as he struggled, ‘’assholes! Idiots! Dumbasses!’’ he yelled, flailing his limbs and wishing he knew some stronger swear swords.

‘’You little...’’ Lugh hissed, grabbing his arms and locking them at the small of his back while Tar hefted him up onto his feet, ‘’trying to run away, are we?’’

‘’Setting off the fire alarm and making us run around like idiot, are we?’’ Tar added maliciously.

‘’Let’s see how your headmistress likes it,’’ Lugh grinned victoriously and together, the two enforcers dragged a struggling Magnus down the rest of the corridor and into the tearoom.

The alphas and omegas exchanging pleasantries inside fell silent with shock, so that Magnus’ yells and the grunts of the enforcers was the only sound. Headmistress Hawthorne looked like someone had slapped her. She speed-walked across the tearoom, ‘’what is this?’’ she hissed.

‘’We caught this one trying to escape,’’ Lugh said, his voice echoing. Some of Magnus’ fellow omegas gasped.

‘’He set off the fire alarms!’’ Tar added.

‘’Do you really think _now_ is the best time to tell me this?’’ Hawthorne spat, losing her temper for a moment.

‘’Go die!’’ Magnus yelled, kicking out. His feet just barely missed her face as she jerked back, looking shocked and horrified, ‘’you can take your stupid alphas and stick them up your-‘’

‘’Enough!’’ Hawthorne was pale, ‘’take him away to think about his behaviour!’’

Which was as good as ordering the enforcers to toss Magnus into solitary. Magnus’ anger died down enough for his logical though to come back. Brodie. He was still in the closet. And a quick scan of the room confirmed to him that Lys and Elwyn had been caught, too. Lys’ eyes were wide and horrified. Elwyn looked ready to jump out of his chair. As Magnus felt the enforcers holding him turn to march him out, he gave one last desperate shout, ‘’EL, THE FIRE ALARM!’’

Elwyn was out of his chair in a second. He jumped over the table neatly, thankful for years of gymnastics lessons. Shocked eyes of alphas and omegas alike followed him as he zapped towards the fire alarm on the wall. He thought of nothing but breaking that glass and setting it off. Brodie wasn’t here. Brodie still had a chance.

_As long as one of us gets out..._

‘’GET 011!’’ Hawthorne shrieked.

Elwyn jumped over Aramis’ table. Aramis nearly fell out of his chair. Elwyn lunged. He was maybe two feet away from the fire alarm when he was tackled. The enforcer pinned him to the ground and shoved the taser against his rips. Elwyn gave a chocked cry as electricity zapped through him, draining his strength as if someone had turned a tap. Still Elwyn tried to fight, kicking the enforcer where it hurt. The beta rolled off him, clutching his balls. Elwyn reached for the fire alarm but then someone tased him again and everything went dark.

Magnus watched, horrified, as Elwyn was tased twice and blacked out, an enforcer throwing him over his shoulder as if he was a sack of potatoes. Magnus struggled desperately against Tar and Lugh. He needed to get to that fire alarm. Brodie had to get out and this was the only way. Those doors had to unlock, even if just for a moment, or it would all be for nothing. Magnus felt desperate tears sting his eyes as he couldn’t break the enforcer’s grip. His eyes fell on Aramis, standing at the table nearest to the alarm. Aramis, who was infuriating and stupid and stuck up. Aramis who wanted to play that perfect omega role more than any of them. Aramis, who had already managed to nab a decent alpha, by the looks of it.

002 Hawthorne, who had grown up with Magnus. Who had slept in the bed next to his their whole lives.

‘’Aramis!’’ Magnus yelled, ‘’get that fire alarm!’’ Aramis recoiled, grabbing his wrist as if it would jerk out by itself and looking at the fire alarm in horror, then back at Magnus. For once the expression painted on his face wasn’t faked. But he did not move. Magnus’ anger and frustration surged and he pinned his desperate eyes on the boy he’d loathed for nineteen long years, ‘’Aramis, for once in your goddamned life stand up for yourself!’’

And then Aramis did move.

His fist went through the glass, shattering it and the fire alarm blared again.

To Magnus, it was like the sweetest music. He felt like he could listen to it for the rest of his life as he was dragged out of the tearoom.

*~*~*

Aramis couldn’t quite believe what he had done.

He stared at his bloody fist as if it had betrayed him. Without Magnus’ yells, the tearoom was awfully quiet. Aramis knew he was being stared at and for all the wrong reasons. He looked up desperately at Anthony Redo. He was a decent alpha, right? He’d take him to Detrich-Lach and make him happy, right? But as their eyes met, Anthony only stared at Aramis with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. As if he was a flea. As if he didn’t matter.

Aramis felt like he could cry.

‘’Mr Redo-‘’

The alpha turned away from him.

An enforcer spoke into his walkie-talkie rapidly and after a moment, the fire alarm cut off again. Hawthorne cleared her throat and gestured to the enforcer, ‘’take Aramis out of here. He needs a little time out.’’

‘’No...’’ Aramis whispered, looking desperately to Anthony, ‘’no, please, I didn’t mean to...’’

But the enforcers hooked their arms under his and dragged him out anyway.

*~*~*

Brodie flew out of the academy and onto the road. Cars honked as he tripped over traffic, causing a commotion. He was disoriented and terrified. All he knew was that he’d been hiding in the dark closet and it had been horribly similar to the isolation room. And then the fire alarm had blared again. He hadn’t thought about anything. He opened the closet door, ran for the back door of the academy, opened them and shot outside. He’d ran straight through the front gate in the wall, open for the cars of arriving and departing alphas. He knew they’d be looking for him but they wouldn’t realise he was gone until a few hours later, hopefully. Brodie crossed the road haphazardly and ran into the alley between two buildings opposite the academy. He hid there, between bags of trash and a massive dumpster container. It stank and it was uncomfortable but he hoped no one would look here for an academy omega.

He waited and waited.

It started raining.

It started getting dark.

‘’Where are you?’’ Brodie whispered to himself, chewing his finger as he watched the gate intently. Finally, care started driving through and out into the street. The alphas were leaving. The choosing ceremony was over. And still Lys, Magnus and Elwyn were inside, ‘’where are you?’’ Brodie’s voice started shaking. He remembered what Magnus had said. Wait as long as you can. If we don’t get out, you have to go alone.

_It’s fine if at least one of us gets out._

Bt why did it have to be _him_?

Enforcers were coming out of the academy, their white uniforms stark. They were looking around. They knew Brodie wasn’t in the academy anymore.

As quietly as he could, he slinked further into the alley. There had never been a plan for what to do once they were out. Maybe they hadn’t quite believe it would work. They would have thought of what to do on the fly, all together. But now it was just Brodie, all alone. He exhaled slowly. He could cry later. For now, he had to use his brain. The first issue was his uniform. The stripes, the socks, the ribbon...it was all easily recognisable from the weekly academy walks. He had to get away from here if he didn’t want to get spotted.

Brodie reached the end of the alley. He looked at the academy, vowing he wouldn’t leave his friends there. Then, he turned and ran, as fast as he could, wherever he could.

He ran and ran. The night got darker. The rain got stronger.

Eventually, exhausted by the events of the day and terrified out of his mind, he curled up in a different alleyway, far away from the academy, in parts of Stormview he did not recognise. As soon as his tired body curled on the pavement he passed out, the rain dripping over him like a blanket.

*~*~*

‘’Magnus? Elwyn?’’ Lys whispered, patting his hand lightly against the isolation room door. It was a huge, metal thing with a crate at the top and bottom. It let in no light. Lys knew, like most of the students knew, just how dark and alone it got inside. Thankfully, his two friends had been tossed in together.

‘’Lys? Are you okay?’’ came Elwyn’s urgent whisper.

Lys exhaled, relieved that they were okay. He sat against the cold floor in his white pyjamas, leaning his back against the doors, ‘’is Aramis with you?’’

‘’No,’’ Magnus said, ‘’he’s in the other one, I think. Did they find Brodie?’’

Lys couldn’t help but grin, ‘’no. They’re still looking,’’ he couldn’t help but chuckle victoriously, ‘’they won’t find him.’’

‘’Good,’’ Elwyn’s voice was triumphant from behind the doors but then it wavered, ‘’what...what’s going to happen to us?’’

Lys shrugged, feeling his shoulders brush against the cold metal of the doors, ‘’we’re Hawthorne’s prized omegas. She advertised thirteen and now she only has twelve. She’ll give us away, like she promised.’’

‘’So the ball is going to happen?’’ Magnus asked.

‘’Yes,’’ Lys said, ‘’and not only that. Because of the commotion the choosing ceremony was cut short today and the alphas didn’t get to meet all the omegas. They’re coming back tomorrow,’’ Lys pressed his cheek to the metal doors, sighing, ‘’and we’re expected to be there.’’

‘’After what we did?’’ Elwyn hissed, ‘’they should cut us some slack!’’

‘’No chance,’’ Lys chuckled dejectedly, ‘’we’re going to have to attend. On our best behaviour this time.’’

*~*~*

A/N: that's it for this week! To find out how you can read the next two chapters, read the end notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be updated in two weeks! HOWEVER the next two chapters, documenting the second choosing ceremony and the actual ball where the alphas take the omegas home, are already out on my patre-you-know-what ;) I've also put out some official art for this story on there! You can check out both the chapters, and 30+ short bl stories, for just $1! It would mean the world if you could support me <3 
> 
> The link is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!
> 
> -The Beast's Bride: with a war coming, a village begs for the protection of an ancient beast - by giving him a pretty slave boy as a bride. The war-god's beast, Aelfgar, has no desire to protect the village in exchange for one weakling, cry-baby boy...so he'll just take the boy. Erith finds himself in the clutches of a terrifying monster, who demands that Erith bear his sons. Erith would pretty much rather die. By day, Aelfgar is a horrifying beast; by night, he's a handsome, strong man. Erith doesn't know which form he hates more and in protest, he swears never to speak a word to his new husband.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, mpreg, beast x human (no inter-species sex tho xD), arranged marriage, slow-burn, dub-con, mild dub-con, fluff, smut, angst, families, first times, first kisses
> 
> \- Keeper of the Wildwood: a young farmer falls asleep in the woods and is awoken by the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in his life. But the boy is a huldra - a mystical, seductive forest being, stronger than any man, and he'd picked the farmer for his next victim. The farmer has no choice but to follow the huldra back to his home. There, he is given a choice - please his captor, or become his next meal.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, folklore, dub-con, smut, fluff, love confessions, angst, bittersweet, huldra x human, kidnapping, slow burn
> 
> \- The King of Snake Island: when young London gentleman Percy sets out on the adventure of a lifetime, he doesn't expect his vessel to become shipwrecked - or to be the only survivor, crawling out of the sea onto the trecherous beach of the deadly Island of Snakes. Terrified and lost, he believes himself as good as dead. That is, until he is saved by the strange wildling man who seems to be the only other person on the island.
> 
> TAGS: adventure, slow burn, language barrier, romance, sweet, angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, comedy
> 
> \- Dangerous Elysium: a devil King and a succubus Queen have a baby together - a living proof of their infidelity. Afraid of what their partners will do when they find out, they toss the child into the human world. Except with each day, the child grows stronger...the King and Queen charge a demon assassin and an incubi assassin to get rid of their little problem before the child turns eighteen. Except the incubi is a fabulous hoe with a soft spot for the baby and the demon is a short-tempered asshole who won't let anyone harm the kid. With a hotel full of strange employees and a group of fellow assassins hounding their asses, this could pose a problem...
> 
> Tags: demon x human, incubus x demon, slice of life, humour, fantasy, angst, hurt/comfort, mild dub con
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> \- I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember. 
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about a brothel receptionist who catches the eye of a businessman. Instead of any of the prostitutes available, the man only desires the receptionist. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 36 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	3. Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far, especially to all the lovely people who commented!!   
> If you can, please drop a comment telling me what you think!! 
> 
> Also, there's some 013: Hawthorne art on there and on my instagram virus138_squad, so have a little look if you'd like!

The choosing ceremony was getting a do-over and this time, there would be no chance of escape. Miss Hawthorne wasn’t risking any more fire alarms, disobedient omegas or tasers coming out in front of high ranking alphas. Magnus and Elwyn spent all week in isolation, sat in complete darkness. At least they were together. They spent the days playing games and talking – anything to keep them sane in the complete darkness. There was no chance of them getting released anytime soon. Hawthorne had already lost one omega and she wasn’t going to let Magnus or Elwyn stir up any trouble. They were only allowed out into the blinding light of the corridor on the day of the choosing ceremony. They found themselves blinking like moles in the sudden sunshine of the upper floor windows, stumbling around on numb legs after spending most of the past week sat on the cold floor. It hadn’t been their first trip to the isolation room but it had certainly been the longest. Lys hadn’t dared sneak out of the dorms to talk to them again so he rushed straight to his friends when they entered after a week of absence.

‘’Are you alright?’’ the violet-haired omega gushed, grasping Elwyn’s forearms. Both Elwyn and Magnus were strong, but Elwyn tended to a be a bit of a show-off about it. He was brash and less smart about thing than Magnus – he also tended to pretend like he was fine for the benefit of his friends. Lys peered at him but other than a little pale and sleep deprived, he seemed fine. He looked to Magnus. It was harder to tell with him. His skin was always china-white, as if he’d never seen a ray of sunshine. Lys looked between them.

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile, leading them towards his station, ‘’we’re fine, Lys,’’ he assured and then, in a quieter voice, ‘’Brodie?’’

Lys shook his head, his long hair flying, ‘’they still haven’t found him.’’

Magnus and Elwyn grinned at each other. If they hadn’t found him after a week then he had gotten away for good. Before they could say anything more the doors to the dorms opened again. The omegas inside had been peering at Elwyn and Magnus. Some, like Dirk, 009 Hawthorne, who had spent half of his time at the academy in the isolation room, Estienne, 005 Hawthorne, the big sister to the girls and Keira, 003 Hawthorne, Elwyn’s good friend, looked towards them with worry. Others, like stuck up Willow, 012, glared at them with contempt at ruining the grand choosing ceremony. Many didn’t even look up. But all heads turned when the doors opened again.

Aramis walked in.

Magnus bit back a gasp. He’d never seen the blue-haired omega in such a _state_. The two of them had been in the orphanage for five years before it became the academy; after that, as they grew into adults, Aramis had not been in the isolation room _once_. He hadn’t ever been punished. Until now. And, clearly, he had protested against the whole thing. He had cried and begged and kicked out, likely, judging by the massive bruise blooming on his cheek. Someone must have cracked him across the face, probably one of the enforcers, judging by how purple and yellow the bruise had become. The corner of Aramis’ beautiful lips had a nasty cut on them from that slap. It had probably been delivered by Lugh. Magnus cringed in sympathy. He’d been hit by Lugh before. Hawthorne always screamed her head off at him for hitting her omegas across the face – the precious commodity she’d sell them for. But Lugh was a violent man and if you pissed him off, there was no stopping his hits.

A heavy silence fell on the room. Aramis walked in, chin held high, but his lips wobbled a little. Magnus went to him. Elwyn, Lys and Brodie made his life here in the academy bearable but the closest person Magnus had to a brother was Aramis. Everyone else remembered their families, whether vaguely or well. But Magnus and Aramis had never had any. They had been the first two babies in the orphanage, playing with each other, then growing apart. Magnus hated that his actions indirectly got Aramis hurt, no matter how much he disliked the boy, ‘’Aramis, thank yo-‘’ he reached for him but Aramis slapped his hand away.

‘’Don’t touch me,’’ he whispered bitterly. His hands were shaking. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Magnus with loathing, ‘’no one will want me like this.’’

Magnus opened his mouth to apologise, to say something, but Aramis shouldered past him and went to the station. It was painful, watching him open his usual creams and skin care products. He applied make up, trying to cover up the bruise and the cut on his lip while pretending like they weren’t there. But Magnus knew Aramis. The boy was stubborn and he had refused to speak to Magnus. Sighing, the rosy-haired omega went to his own station and began getting ready for what would likely be one of the worst days in his life.

*~*~*

They were all introduced again in the tea room to the gathering of alphas, like the week prior. This time, Hawthorne had made sure no one stayed behind. They were one Brodie short. Aramis kept his head hanging low, hiding his bruised face. The atmosphere was heavy. Magnus was almost glad when Hawthorne finally ushered everyone to sit and chattering filled the room – until she came to him, grabbing his arm in a vice-like grip before he could move. She gave him a sickly sweet smile that was like a warning.

_Try anything again and you’ll never see anything but the isolation room, you little shit._

Magnus remembered her from when she ran the orphanage. She had been a hateful bitch them, smoking all day long and cringing at any kid that demanded her attention. Since she became Headmistress, she was careful to put up this sweet, caring act in front of people. Magnus wished he’d have the upfront bitch back again, ‘’Magnus, dear, you’ve been requested,’’ she said brightly. Magnus gave her a blank look but inside, he felt a little dizzy. He hadn’t thought about this. He’d been so concentrated on running away and then he’d fretted so much over Brodie’s fate that he’d completely omitted to think about this. He’d still have to go to the ball next week. He’d still be picked by an alpha. He’d still be whisked off to an unfamiliar home as someone’s property. This was all still happening to him. Still, he refused to show anything on his face as he was led to a table in the corner. He hadn’t gotten to meet any alphas last time so he had no idea who he was being sat before – all he noted was that the young man was awkwardly tall but still incredibly handsome, though the smirk on his face ruined it a little. Hawthorne curtsied neatly while Magnus swept his violet eyes behind the alpha. He was flanked by two bodyguards, so still and quiet it was almost like they weren’t there at all, ‘’Magnus, this is prince Leopold Valerie. He has requested you personally.’’

Magnus’ body locked up. Oh, no. He’d heard that a few of the alphas were bad. Lord Gleiter was one. The prince was another. Seeing Magnus’ shock, the prince’s smirk only grew. Magnus bit back his fear, staring the prince head on. Hawthorne curtsied again and hurried away. Magnus did not greet the prince and the prince didn’t bother greeting him back. He leaned on his hand, looking Magnus up and down as if he was a piece of cake – tasty but nothing special. It would have been refreshing if the prince’s expression wasn’t so _infuriating_.

‘’I saw your little struggle,’’ the prince drawled finally. He had a beautiful voice, polished and regal, like his face, but it just made Magnus want to slap him. He refused to look away, ‘’you were quite full of energy. Kicking out like that and all,’’ he chuckled, as if Magnus’ desperate attempt to save his friend was nothing but an amusement to him, ‘‘I quite enjoyed the show but you must have gotten tired. was it worth it, little omega?’’

Magnus didn’t care for prince Leopold’s condescending voice on bit. He spoke with quiet viciousness, ‘’there’s only twelve of us here, so take a guess.’’

Prince Leo’s smile fell away, replaced by a look of disdain, ‘’you address me as ‘your highness’. Haven’t you been taught any manners?’’ he said, looking down at Magnus. When Magnus didn’t reply, Prince Leo smirked again, ‘’I shall enjoy teaching you some, then,’’ he tilted his head to the side curiously, as if watching a particularly fascinating bird hop around its cage, ‘’I think I shall make you my little pet. What do you think of that?’’

Magnus felt sick. He looked away from the prince, scanning the tea room. He needed a way out of this conversation before he dove across the table and throttled the only prince of Hamnel. But all the doors were guarded by enforcers and all the windows were three storeys away from the ground. There was no way out. There never was in Hawthorne Academy. Suddenly, the prince reached across the round table. His hand closed around Magnus’ face, fingers digging into his cheeks. The prince glared at him, ‘’I said,’’ he hissed, ‘’what do you think of that, _little omega_?’’

‘’My name is Magnus,’’ Magnus replied, eyes returning to the prince. His voice was hard and quiet. He did not add the honorific and that made the prince look even more appalled. Good.

‘’Your highness,’’ one of the bodyguards said and the prince caught himself.

He let go of Magnus’ face and produced a pristine handkerchief, wiping his hand. He stood, ‘’what a waste of time,’’ he said breezily, as if Magnus was a terrible movie he had watched and not a whole living, breathing person. Magnus exhaled a sigh of relief when prince Leopold left his table with his two bodyguards. Hopefully he had turned the prince all the way off picking him at the ball. He glanced up and caught the eye of the headmistress across the room. She was staring at him furiously.

He smirked at her.

When the first ten minutes were up the tables rotated and prince Leo’s chair was taken by a fat, sweating man with a sleazy smile, ‘’oh, you’re the one who caused all the ruckus the other week, aren’t you? I don’t want you then, no, definitely not,’’ he chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he grabbed one of the dainty cakes from the table. It looked tiny between his meaty fingers, ‘’alas, entertain the great Lord Gleiter, omega.’’

Magnus was getting about tired of getting called ‘omega’. He did not smile. He stared at Gleiter, ‘’how shall I entertain the great lord?’’

It had been meant as a jab but Gleiter didn’t have enough brain cells to pick up on that. He chuckled, ‘’I like you, troublemaker,’’ he said, ‘’if no one picks you tonight perhaps I shall send you a gift or two sometime, and you can come visit me at my mansion,’’ Magnus figured he would literally rather die than do that, ‘’tell me, what do you like?’’

There wasn’t much you could like in the academy, where it was more of the same each day. Magnus liked drawing. He liked the cute woodland animals illustrated in the fairytale books. He liked adventure, even though he’d never been on one, ‘’singing, my lord,’’ he said. He didn’t want to yield one of the few things he actually enjoyed to this man. He gave Magnus the creeps.

‘’Can you play an instrument?’’ Gleiter asked, picking up another cake.

‘’The flute, my lord.’’

‘’What about dancing?’’

‘’I can do that too, my lord.’’

Gleiter chuckled again, ‘’it seems you all can. Oh, you are all so pretty,’’ his fingers inched a little towards Magnus across the table, as if he wanted to touch him. If Magnus had to choose, he’d much rather get his face grabbed by prince Leopold again, ‘’it will be so hard to choose one of you,’’ he purred.

‘’I thought you didn’t want a troublemaker like me, my lord,’’ Magnus said, as lightly as he could.

‘’No, no,’’ Gleiter agreed, ‘’you and that curly haired boy can’t come back with me. You aren’t proper. Though very entertaining,’’ he said with a wink, ‘’and that boy with the pale blue hair. He was so pretty last time but that bruise...no, it just won’t do...’’ he chuckled darkly and Magnus frowned.

This alpha was _definitely_ creepy.

*~*~*

After the escape attempt, undeniably, there were fewer alphas in the tearoom.

Elwyn hadn’t exactly counted them before but now there just seemed to be less of them. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. He glanced around, finding himself seeking out that auburn haired stranger. His eyes had been so intense...but Elwyn didn’t see him anywhere in the room and he shook his head to clear it of any thoughts of that man. He’d been an alpha come to buy himself an omega.

_Good alphas won’t come to buy war orphans..._

A hand clicked twice in his face, forcing him to concentrate on the alpha sitting opposite him, ‘’excuse me, earth to omega. Jesus, are you all so distracted?’’ Anne Pelegrin, an inheritor of a huge fortune, complained. She was one of the younger alphas in the throng at only twenty five years old. She was chewing gum loudly and scrolling through her phone, her nails long enough Elwyn figured she could probably stab him with them. Without looking up from her phone, she asked, ‘’do you know how to cook? Clean?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn said quietly.

‘’Good. What about driving?’’

‘’No,’’ Elwyn replied, ‘’we don’t learn to drive here.’’

Anne paused, glancing up from her phone, then sighed as if it was the biggest inconvenience in the world, ‘’I guess I could send you to lessons. You’re cute enough that I could splurge a little on you,’’ she went back to her phone. Elwyn kept his attention on it. They only had old office desk phones in the academy. The device in the alpha’s hand was strange, new and far more fascinating than the girls herself, ‘’what about laundry? You know how to do laundry?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn glanced at Hawthorne, wishing she’d just announce that the ten minutes was up already. The omega felt his brain cells dying the longer he spoke with Anne. She was clearly looking for a cheap cleaner, not a mate.

‘’Lit,’’ the girl announced and spent the rest of the time going through her phone.

Elwyn spent the next hour meeting most of the alphas in the room. There was Oscar Roselles, a celebrated war hero with a decent face and a kind smile but Elwyn didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust anyone who acted nice – not the teachers at the academy and not these omegas. Hawthorne had acted nice most of his life – and while still smiling she’d tossed him into isolation more times than he could remember. Mariya Angelova, a middle aged famous painter, was a bit more genuine. She was polite and painfully shy. Their ten minutes passed with a lot of tea sipping. There was Octavian Sadok, the minister of finance of Lennox, who seemed decent enough, if terribly bland; Vador Ru, an older beauty manufacturer who spent most of his meeting with Elwyn complaining and making demands, as if he owned Elwyn already. There were also a few alphas who flat out refused to meet with Magnus, Elwyn or Aramis for what they had done the previous week. They had already been labelled as troublemakers and disobedient omegas. Elwyn couldn’t be happier though Aramis looked like his whole world was falling apart.

After the hour, Elwyn grew tired. He found his mind fleeting back to that auburn haired alpha. He wished he’d paid more attention to him. He couldn’t even remember his name. But something about him had drawn Elwyn in. There hadn’t seemed to be any pretences around that alpha. He’d seemed so laid back, so open. And his eyes had been so intense...Elwyn was drawn from his thoughts by another alpha sitting opposite him and when he looked at him, he nearly did a double take. The alpha looked like he’d stepped out from between the fairytale books they were read to in the academy as kids – the ones where there is always a prince or a knight in shining armour. His skin was light brown and his eyes dark; his black hair was long, running down his chest in a silky braid and his ears were pierced in a few places with delicate golden earrings. His face was far too delicate for an alpha and a bit otherworldly. On second thought, Elwyn decided this man looked more like a forest spirit than a knight.

‘’Hello,’’ the alpha smiled, ‘’I’m Kalei Ramazan,’’ he spoke with a faint, melodic accent, ‘’and you are?’’

‘’Elwyn,’’ the curly-haired omega introduced himself. He felt strangely...shy in the presence of Kalei. But good shy, ‘’you’re not from Hamnel, sir?’’

‘’I’m from Mireya,’’ Kalei said, naming one of the countries to the west. He chuckled, a little sheepish, ‘’I’m the Duke of Athira.’’

Elwyn’s green eyes widened, ‘’y-your grace,’’ he amended quickly. His mind flashed to his first months in the academy, when Hawthorne had efficiently drilled into him the way to address alphas of status by slamming a wooden ruler against his hand every time he got one wrong.

‘’Have you ever been to Athira, Elwyn?’’ the Duke asked kindly.

‘’I’ve never been out of Hamnel, your grace,’’ Elwyn said, ‘’but in Briggs-‘’ he caught himself, biting his tongue. He wasn’t supposed to talk about that. He wasn’t supposed to talk about anything outside of the academy. His life before, where he came from.

Kalei tilted his head to the side in interest, ‘’were you born in Briggs? That’s on the other side of Hamnel, isn’t it?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn whispered. He stared at his hands resting on the table, trying to keep his breathing under control. He risked a glance around to see if any enforcers had heard.

Suddenly, Kalei reached across the table. His warm hand closed around Elwyn’s. The omega looked up at him sharply and was met with Kalei’s serious, worried eyes, ‘’Elwyn,’’ he said quietly, ‘’why were you trying to run away from here?’’

For the first time in his life, Elwyn didn’t know what to say, ‘’I-I...’’

‘’Tell me,’’ Kalei urged, ‘’why do the security guards have tasers? I thought this was your home. Headmistress Hawthorne has adopted you, I thought she was like a mother to you-‘’

‘’No,’’ Elwyn blurted. Kalei’s hand on his felt like a lifeline, like a way out. But then, before he could say more, there was a commotion to the left. A breeze ruffled Elwyn’s navy curls as he turned to look.

And saw Morpheus standing in the open window, three storeys above ground.

*~*~*

To Morpheus’ utter horror, Mr Shipton sat down opposite him at the start of the second choosing ceremony – and kept sitting there, even after the ten minutes were up. He kept sitting there, pestering Morph with questions and not paying any attention to when Hawthorne announced another ten minutes was up. Some alphas shot Mr Shipton looks full of disdain and contempt but the skeleton of a man did not react, ‘’I will need you to occupy yourself with something when I am working,’’ Shipton said. Morph knew now, after being sharply reprimanded twice, to look at Shipton when he spoke. He looked constipated every time Morph did something wrong, ‘’you may knit, if you like. I suppose when we have children, that will take up most of your time,’’ he spoke as if Morph was already his. The omega’s stomach was in knots. Why wasn’t the alpha getting up? Surely he couldn’t have made up his mind about Morpheus already, ‘’I have also decided that a name change will be necessary. ‘Morpheus’ is just...’’ Shipton looked constipated for a moment, ‘’we need something far more sensible.’’

Morph’s hands fisted in his lap. He’d already changed his name once. When he came to the academy, he was stripped off his identity and his past, like everyone else. He’d been given a name from Hawthorne’s list of whimsical, beautiful names she thought alphas would like. He’d whispered his real name to himself at night from when he was eleven and he came to the academy, so he wouldn’t forget. Now his name was going to change again. It made Morpheus feel like he wasn’t even a person anymore. What had he been like before he’d been ‘Morpheus’? And what would he be like when he wasn’t ‘Morpheus’ anymore? 

He wasn’t going to let that happen.

He glanced across the room, his eyes shifting from Elwyn to Magnus. They had tried to escape. Brodie got out. Morpheus would, too. He wouldn’t let himself be bought at the ball. He refused to become the property of the man in front of him. He’d run away. He’d get out of here. He’d be free-

‘’Look at me when I speak, boy,’’ Mr Shipton snapped, startling Morph into looking back at him. Shipton sighed, rubbing his temple, as if Morph was giving him a headache, ‘’honestly, you have so much to learn. I can’t even take you out to public the way you are now. And I thought this academy was supposed to make you perfect! No matter,’’ he clicked his fingers at Hawthorne, who was checking up on an alpha speaking with Dirk. She came over with a big smile plastered on her face.

‘’How is my little Morpheus for you, sir?’’ she asked.

‘’Adequate,’’ Shipton replied, giving Morph a last once-over and nodding curtly, satisfied, ‘’I’d like to discuss the possibility of taking him back with me today.’’

Morpheus chocked on air, his grey eyes widening as he stared at Shipton in shock. The alpha didn’t even grace him with a look, looking intently at Hawthorne, who covered up her surprise with a quick laugh, ‘’I’m afraid that it won’t be possible, sir. There is much paperwork that everyone will have to fill out between now and the ball, when you will be able to pick him up.’’

Mr Shipton shook his head, ‘’no, no, no, waiting a week is far too inconvenient. I must begin breaking him in immediately.’’

 _I’m not an animal,_ Morph thought, feeling sick. She looked to the headmistress, his eyes pleading, _say no. Please, please say no...!_

‘’I’m sorry, sir,’’ Hawthorne’s smile remained in place, ‘’but the procedure is in place-‘’

‘’Fifty thousand,’’ Mr Shipton interrupted, rising promptly, ‘’in cash to have him right now.’’

Hawthorne was rendered speechless. She looked down at the horrified Morph before glancing back at Mr Shipton, ‘’I...’’

Shipton extended a bony hand, ‘’we can fill out the paperwork right now. I have a car picking me up in half an hour. I want both of us to be on it.’’

Hawthorne’s smile blossomed anew. Fifty thousand was more than she’d expected for one of her less-perfect students, especially after all that running away business. She clasped Shipton’s hand and shook it as Morpheus felt as if the floor was collapsing under his feet. He couldn’t breathe. His chest hurt and no matter how hard he inhaled, he felt as if he was suffocating. Mr Shipton turned to him, his eyes cold, ‘’come along, then, boy.’’

Morpheus looked behind him sharply, breathing unevenly. His eyes stung with desperate tears, his lips parted as if to call for help. This man couldn’t have him...but no one was looking his way. No one was paying attention. No one could help him. Morph’s grey eyes scanned the room desperately. His vision was going dark on the edges. He couldn’t go with this man...it would kill him...it would... His eyes fell on the huge windows, looking out at the wall and the city beyond. The city he would never go into. Before he knew what he was doing, Morph stood, his chair clattering to the ground loudly. Finally, people were looking at him, but it was too late. Hawthorne looked appalled, ‘’Morpheus!’’

Morpheus shot her one last loathing look and then he was running.

He reached the windows, his trembling hands clumsily undoing the latch. He threw the window open and only then did people realise what was happening. There were gasps, shouts and cries of shock and horror as Morph climbed up onto the windowsill. He turned to face the room, grabbing at the sides of the window for balance. The backs of his feet hit nothing but air. He glanced over his shoulder. The ground seemed so far away and he started shaking, terrified tears stinging his eyes. Would it hurt? Probably, but not as much as his life with Shipton, and only for a moment... ‘’Morpheus, get down from there this instant!’’ Hawthorne shrieked. All she saw was her fifty thousand about to be scattered by the wind. She took a step towards Morpheus and his stomach lurched with panic. He extended one leg behind him, over the open space, balancing himself on one foot and Hawthorne stopped, inhaling abruptly. Her voice turned sickly sweet, ‘’darling, let’s not make a scene...’’

Morpheus swept his grey eyes over the room. His fellow omegas looked shocked and horrified. Some had hands pressed over their mouths. Others looked shell-shocked. His eyes lingered on Elwyn, who looked stuck between bolting for Morpheus and staying where he was. He gave Elwyn a tiny little smile, wanting to be brave in the end, even if just a little, but his smile faltered in face of his fear. The alphas were a bit more animated than the omegas, exchanging looks, some rising from their chairs, looking at each other as if to say – this is a joke, right? Why would an orphan omega rather jump out of a window than be bought by a rich alpha? Mr Shipton gave Morpheus a disgusted look, ‘’I see this one will need discipline,’’ he said coldly through his teeth.

Suddenly, the ground far below didn’t seem so scary anymore. Suddenly, it felt like a way out.

‘’Enough,’’ Hawthorne snapped, gesturing harshly to her enforcers. They peeled away from the walls and began marching towards Morph.

Morpheus took a deep breath. He wouldn’t let them reach him. He closed his eyes.

And then he let go.

For a moment there was nothing under Morpheus but air, and it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. It felt like he could fly, if only he dared spread his wings.

And then there was a painful yank at his arm and he wasn’t flying anymore. Someone had caught him. He felt the warmth of their skin around his wrist and the fear came back full force. Morph’s breath caught as he stared, wide-eyed, at the ground. It looked so impossibly far away. He looked up quickly at Mr Shipton.

But it wasn’t Mr Shipton who caught him.

No, Shipton crowded a few feet away from the window, looking horrified, amongst omegas, alphas and the enforcers. But all Morpheus saw was the man who had grabbed his wrist.

Had Morph not been so terrified, his heart would have probably skipped a beat at the open, desperate expression on the man’s face as their eyes met and held. His dark braid dangled over the windowsill and it looked like the man had lunged out after him, barely staying within the constraints of the window himself, ‘’hold on,’’ he gasped. His voice was melodic and calming. Morpheus decided that this man’s face was a good last view.

‘’Let go,’’ he breathed. His courage was rapidly leaving him. It was this or Shipton. Death now or death later. But the dark haired alpha just gritted his teeth and dragged him up enough to grab him properly and pull him in through the window. They fell onto the ground, the alpha going first and Morpheus landing on top of him. They were both breathing hard – the alpha from exertion and Morpheus from adrenaline. He pushed himself off the alpha, his panic spiking again. He had to get away, he had to get out of here before Shipton...

His movements slowed as the alpha’s eyes met his again. Morph didn’t realise he was crying until the alpha reached out, as if to wipe his tears away...

The sharp, biting pain that hit Morph’s side and spread through his body alerted him that he’d just been tased. The pain spread through his body, sapping his strength and he could only cry out before he slumped. Enforcers already had arms around his arms, yanking him up, ‘’hey, let him go!’’ Morph heard, as if through water. That voice...the accented, melodic voice of that alpha...

‘’Ladies and gentlemen this session is now adjourned,’’ Hawthorne said. Her voice sounded a little shaky and panicked, ‘’please file in your paperwork this week and you can pick up your very own omega at the ball in seven days!’’

Morpheus didn’t hear more. He was dragged out of the tea room and darkness claimed him as he lost consciousness.

*~*~*

Brodie woke up and was shocked to find that he felt _warm_. Had he died? For the last week he’d spent most days walking through the alleyways of Stormview, trying to get as far away from the academy as possible. He’d traded his clothes with a homeless beta he’d bumped into and, though they didn’t smell great, they made him feel safer. He didn’t dare walk out onto the main roads or speak to anyone. His hair still gave him away. He slept between dumpsters and picked food from there, too, though it made his stomach turn. Finally, after nearly seven days, he’d sat down in a filthy alleyway, feeling the freezing cold rain drip on him, and closed his eyes, not expecting to wake up again.

But he did wake up.

Brodie shifted, not daring to open his eyes. He moved his dark hands ever so slightly at his sides. He felt sheets – coarse sheets, not the soft type they’d had at the academy, but sheets nonetheless. By the feel of it, there were covers on top of him. The air smelled completely unfamiliar to him – there was a musty, weird smell, like when a candle was blown out but heavier, darker; the other smells Brodie couldn’t tell apart. Nothing smelled like the cleaners used in the academy, or the flowery perfumes or the gentle air fresheners. It smelled... _real_ here. That meant Brodie wasn’t at the academy, he hadn’t been caught...

‘’You can stop pretending to be asleep now,’’ said a gruff voice and Brodie nearly jumped out of his skin. Why had he assumed he was alone?

His eyes shot open automatically and he sat up sharply, his instincts to run kicking in. His heart threatened to thunder out of his chest as fear overtook him again. Fear seemed to be the only emotion he’d been feeling since he left the academy without his friends. But the fear disappeared when he was unexpectedly faced with the strangest room he had ever seen. It was _small_ and definitely nowhere near tidy. The bed was tucked against one side, the covers patchwork and ugly. Brodie couldn’t help but fist his hands in them. _Ugly_ was so refreshing. There was a doorway and it was open – a possible escape route. The walls were covered in old, flaking paint. There was a bookcase in the corner, filled with haphazardly stacked books and pieces of paper – the desk received a similar treatment. The floor had pages scattered all over it and there was a pile of unwashed clothes at the foot of the bed. Unwashed clothes! It was such a novelty to Brodie, ‘’you mind not staring? It’s kind of rude,’’ came the gruff voice again, from behind Brodie. The omega turned around sharply and his eyes widened.

There was an _alpha_ in the room.

Brodie could feel it as soon as his eyes fell on the man sitting on the windowsill of an open window. He couldn’t tell his height because his legs were dangling out of the window but his muscles were well visible through his slightly too-small fade green t-shirt. His hair was brown and pulled up in a messy bun at the top of his head. His eyes, looking at Brodie with disdain and slight curiosity, were hazel. His sharp jaw was covered with a few-day old stubble. This was a _man_. Not a boy, not like they had been, at the academy, even as they became adults. The alpha in the window radiated quiet power and authority and Brodie found that his breath was caught in his chest.

‘’Who...who are you...?’’ Brodie breathed. He was afraid to move. What if the alpha pounced on him? There was no one else here. He could do whatever he wanted.

The alpha in the window didn’t seem interested, though. He put a stick – similar to the pipe Hawthorne smoked sometimes – to his lips and blew out smoke outside the window. Was this a cigarette? ‘’I’m Dorian Bader.’’

_Dorian..._

The alpha tossed the end of his cigarette out of the window and slid off the windowsill neatly. Behind him, Brodie glimpsed the sprawl of the city – sky-scrapers, apartment buildings...but his attention was quickly captured by Dorian, as he came over. Brodie automatically pulled the covers up over his chest, as if he could create a physical barrier between him and Dorian, ‘’I found you passed out in my trash pile,’’ Dorian said. Brodie swallowed nervously. Would Dorian demand payment now? Brodie didn’t know much about sex – their alpha was supposed to teach them, mould them to their own preferences. But he knew enough. But maybe it wasn’t so bad? No one would want a spoiled omega, right? Maybe this would make it safer for him to be out in Stormview, ‘’it’s dangerous for an un-marked omega to be out and about by himself,’’ Dorian remarked. Brodie couldn’t read anything from his tone, ‘’what’s your name, anyway?’’

‘’Brodie,’’ the omega whispered and then it hit him. He was here, in the bed of a stranger, an alpha, far away from the academy. And his friends...they were still there. Lys, Magnus, Elwyn...before Brodie knew it, he was crying. He pressed a trembling hand to his lips, ‘’oh my God...’ he whispered. He hadn’t let himself think about this in the last days, concentrating on survival, but now it hit him like a slap to the face, ‘’I left them there. I just left them there...’’

Dorian looked freaked out and more than a little uncomfortable at Brodie’s sudden tears, ‘’whoa, man...um...’’ he sat down on the edge of the bed uncertainly, ‘’its okay, I’m sure they’re fine.’’

Brodie hid his face in his hands. He’d never loathed himself more than he did in that moment. How could he have not gone back for them? They’d be in the hands of alphas now... ‘’they won’t...’’ he sobbed.

‘’W-well...um...’’ Dorian tried to put a comforting hand on Brodie’s shoulder but when the omega jumped, gasped and scrambled away from his sudden touch, he quickly put his hands in the air in a placating gesture, ‘’sorry.’’

Brodie’s eyes widened. Had...had an alpha just apologised to _him_? He’d been taught to apologise to alphas, even if he didn’t know what it was he did wrong. But Dorian had just apologised to him and for no reason. Despite himself, Brodie found himself relaxing a little bit. He sniffled and wiped his tears with his wrist, ‘’how can I ever get them out of the academy now?’’

He did not expect the reaction he got.

Suddenly, Dorian was right in front of him, his hands tight on Brodie’s shoulders, ‘’what did you just say!?’’ he exclaimed. Brodie froze up at being touched by an alpha so suddenly but Dorian pressed, ‘’what’s your name? Your _full_ name?’’

‘’B-Broderick Hawthorne...’’

And then Dorian laughed. It made him look a little more approachable, a little less like a hunter in the woods. He let go of Brodie’s shoulders, ‘’oh, this is perfect!’’ he said, getting off the bed and pacing his small room excitedly. Brodie gripped the covers again, frightened. This alpha was so _sudden_ , ‘’I can’t believe I have a Hawthorne here!’’

And Brodie couldn’t believe he’d let it spill that he was from the academy. His eyes widened with sudden realisation and fear, ‘’please don’t tell anyone, sir,’’ he blurted.

Dorian stopped pacing and looked at Brodie. _Really_ looked at him, ‘’I won’t make you go back there,’’ he said and Brodie exhaled shakily. Dorian came to sit on the bed again, looking at Brodie intensely and Brodie felt his face grow hot. Somewhere inside him, his omega instincts stirred, ‘’in fact, I’m going to close that whole circus down – and I need you to help me.’’

Brodie could barely believe his ears, ‘’c-close down Hawthorne academy!?’’ he exclaimed. It sounded impossible.

But Dorian nodded, a determined smile tugging on his lips, ‘’I’m a lawyer. I’ve been trying to take them down for over a year. The things they do to you, the way they sell you...it’s not right,’’ he shook his head, then squinted his eye at Brodie, ‘’how exactly did you end up in my dumpster?’’

‘’I got out,’’ Brodie whispered. He fisted his hands in the patchwork quilt again, ‘’I got out and my friends didn’t,’’ his eyes glassed over again.

He was surprised when Dorian put a hand on his shoulder. Brodie didn’t flinch this time and Dorian said, quietly and firmly, ‘’we’ll get them out. We’ll get all the omegas out. We won’t let that academy hurt anyone else.’’

In that moment, Brodie would have let Dorian do whatever he wanted to him because he never thought he’d hear such beautiful words uttered by anyone. But Dorian just took his hand away and waited intently for an answer, ‘’I’ll help you,’’ Brodie said firmly, his jaw set.

‘’Great,’’ Dorian gave him a grin – unreserved and true – and stood again, ‘’I have lots of things to think about. We can meet in a coffee shop tomorrow and talk things through. There’s one at the end of this road, called...?’’ he clicked his fingers a few times, startling Brodie, as he tried to remember.

Brodie bit his lips, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Asking was inviting trouble but not asking was inviting worse... ‘’u-um...actually, I don’t...I don’t have anywhere to stay,’’ he said softly, staring at the quilt rather than at Dorian. Was this like asking to crawl into the alpha’s bed? Was this being easy, being a whore, like Hawthorne had told them ever to be? ‘’c-could I...’’

‘’Stay here?’’ Dorian asked. To Brodie’s surprise, he didn’t sound too thrilled about having a pretty omega around. In the academy, he’d been taught how to flirt, serve, talk, bat his eyelashes and touch his hair to make an alpha fall head over heels for him. Somehow, he had a feeling none of that would work on Dorian. The alpha lawyer sighed, ‘’well...I suppose I have a free couch. It’s a bit small, though.’’

Brodie breathed a smile of relief and finally offered Dorian a genuine smile, ‘’thank you, sir.’’

Dorian blinked when he saw Brodie smile, dropping his guard for a moment, but then he groaned, ‘’none of that ‘sir’ business, thanks.’’

‘’M-Mr Bader?’’ Brodie asked uncertainly.

‘’ _Dorian_ ,’’ the alpha said, sticking his hands in his pockets, ‘’I was gonna order pizza. Want some?’’ he walked out of the room through the open doorway.

Brodie jumped out of bed, surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar, too large t-shirt and shorts. He ran after Dorian, trying to not think about how the alpha had touched him, undressed him and probably seen him naked, ‘’p-pizza?’’

Dorian used a small device which he called a phone (though it was nothing like the sleek, black phone that Hawthorne had on her desk) to call the ‘pizza’ place. While he did so, Brodie sat on the couch that he’d be sleeping on, looking around with wide, curious eyes. The sitting room was just as small and cluttered as the bedroom. There were more papers and old cups scattered on the low table and there were things _everywhere_. Brodie couldn’t even tell what most of them were. If he ever left his bed looking this messy in the dorm rooms, he would have earned himself a week-long trip to the isolation room and double the chores for a month.

The pizza came. Dorian left the room to go pick it up and came back with a steaming box. Brodie blinked, ‘’where did you get that from...uh, Dorian,’’ it was strange, addressing an alpha so bluntly but Dorian didn’t even register it.

‘’Delivery,’’ he said, sitting on the couch opposite, separating him from Brodie by the table. Brodie didn’t know what ‘delivery’ was and he didn’t ask. He didn’t want to seem stupid. Dorian set the box on the table, atop all his papers, and opened it. Brodie’s eyes went wide at the strange, mouth-watering smell and the round, yellow-and-red thing within the box.

‘’This is pizza?’’ Brodie asked.

‘’You’ve never had it before?’’ Dorian raised his eyebrows. And then he reached straight into the box and tore off a triangular piece. It trailed cheese.

‘’U-um...do you have any cutlery?’’ Brodie asked, as politely as possible.

Dorian snorted, ‘’this isn’t your fancy academy anymore. Normal people eat pizza with their hands.’’

‘’With their...hands?’’ Brodie echoed in disbelief. It seemed so barbaric but Dorian bit the slice in his hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Dorian nudged his chin towards the box with an encouraging look. Brodie breathed, wiping his clammy hands on his knees before uncertainly reaching into the box. With dainty, unsure fingers he picked up one of the slices clumsily. It felt greasy and floppy in his hands. Brodie, who had spent most of his life taught how to be clean and perfect, felt the immediate urge to wipe his hands but he didn’t want to appear silly to Dorian. He seemed like such a powerful alpha and he was a _lawyer_. Brodie glanced at Dorian, who was watching him expectantly. The omega took a deep breath and took his first dainty bite of pizza.

It exploded in his mouth with bold, cheesy, greasy flavours he had never experienced. His eyes went wide as he chewed and Dorian laughed, ‘’good?’’

Brodie nodded eagerly, taking another bite. He finished two slices and watched Dorian eat the rest, playing with his greasy hands in his lap. He was glad when he was finally offered a napkin to wipe his fingers with. When he did, he glanced at Dorian uncertainly, ‘’uh...Dorian?’’ it still felt strange to address an alpha by his first name like that.

‘’Brodie,’’ Dorian countered. Brodie’s name on his lips...for some reason, it made the omega’s breath stutter a little. He’d never had an alpha speak his name. He’d never had an alpha interact with him so easily, like he was his equal. It was new and it was making Brodie’s head spin but it wasn’t...bad.

‘’Thank you,’’ Brodie said quietly. He wanted to say for what, but there were so many things...so he just settled for those two words.

Dorian nodded, standing and picking up the empty pizza box, ‘’no problem.’’

At night, curled up on the bed under a thin blanket, he suffered through a terrible stomach ache – his body’s disdain at the junk food he’d consumed. But he lay there, wide awake, feeling a grim satisfaction at every wave of pain. It was the first time he’d gone against what he’d been taught so openly. It felt like a rebellion.

It felt like a victory.

  
*~*~*

If you want to read the next 3 chapters, including the ball and the omegas being taken home, check out the notes below!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next three chapters (the one about the ball, the one about the first night of the omegas with their alphas and the one about their first day) are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. 
> 
> You can read the next three chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook: 
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated! 
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!
> 
> The Beast's Bride: with a war coming, a village begs for the protection of an ancient beast - by giving him a pretty slave boy as a bride. The war-god's beast, Aelfgar, has no desire to protect the village in exchange for one weakling, cry-baby boy...so he'll just take the boy. Erith finds himself in the clutches of a terrifying monster, who demands that Erith bear his sons. Erith would pretty much rather die. By day, Aelfgar is a horrifying beast; by night, he's a handsome, strong man. Erith doesn't know which form he hates more and in protest, he swears never to speak a word to his new husband.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, mpreg, beast x human (no inter-species sex tho xD), arranged marriage, slow-burn, dub-con, mild dub-con, fluff, smut, angst, families, first times, first kisses
> 
> Keeper of the Wildwood: a young farmer falls asleep in the woods and is awoken by the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in his life. But the boy is a huldra - a mystical, seductive forest being, stronger than any man, and he'd picked the farmer for his next victim. The farmer has no choice but to follow the huldra back to his home. There, he is given a choice - please his captor, or become his next meal.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, folklore, dub-con, smut, fluff, love confessions, angst, bittersweet, huldra x human, kidnapping, slow burn
> 
> The King of Snake Island: when young London gentleman Percy sets out on the adventure of a lifetime, he doesn't expect his vessel to become shipwrecked - or to be the only survivor, crawling out of the sea onto the trecherous beach of the deadly Island of Snakes. Terrified and lost, he believes himself as good as dead. That is, until he is saved by the strange wildling man who seems to be the only other person on the island.
> 
> TAGS: adventure, slow burn, language barrier, romance, sweet, angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, comedy
> 
> Dangerous Elysium: a devil King and a succubus Queen have a baby together - a living proof of their infidelity. Afraid of what their partners will do when they find out, they toss the child into the human world. Except with each day, the child grows stronger...the King and Queen charge a demon assassin and an incubi assassin to get rid of their little problem before the child turns eighteen. Except the incubi is a fabulous hoe with a soft spot for the baby and the demon is a short-tempered asshole who won't let anyone harm the kid. With a hotel full of strange employees and a group of fellow assassins hounding their asses, this could pose a problem...
> 
> Tags: demon x human, incubus x demon, slice of life, humour, fantasy, angst, hurt/comfort, mild dub con
> 
> NEWEST!
> 
> \- I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> UPCOMING!
> 
> A story about a brothel receptionist who catches the eye of a businessman. Instead of any of the prostitutes available, the man only desires the receptionist. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 35 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	4. Smart, Stupid and Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, I was really busy! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter xx

Magnus, Elwyn and Lys sat together at the foot of the rows of beds in the dorm rooms. They were clad in the soft, white dressing robes like the other omegas. Class 1 was gathered in the dorm room, chattering with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Tonight was the ball – the last night any of them would spent in the Academy. For some, like Lys, who was 013 and Willow, 012, had spent the last years here. Others, like Magnus and Aramis, had grown up in the academy from baby-hood. They’d never experienced life outside, not really. But whether they’d been in the academy for nearly two decades or just two years, all the omegas of class 1 were gripped with nerves. So far the two choosing ceremonies had gone anything but smoothly. The following year’s ceremony would likely leave no place for error. Magnus couldn’t help but feel sorry for those in Class 2. They would never have a chance to escape and rebel, not like Class 1 had. They had been the guinea pigs for the choosing ceremony and now all loop-holes and blind spots in Miss Hawthorne’s plan would be fixed.

‘’Can we try to mount another escape?’’ Lys asked in a quiet voice. Like many of the other omegas, he hadn’t really had one alpha interested in him, but a variety – his future was unclear.

Magnus glanced around the room quickly. Even though it was only just late morning, many of the omegas were already getting ready. They’d had a tiny breakfast so that they wouldn’t be bloated for the ball and then luxurious baths that they only usually got for holidays. Now the omegas were fussing, filing down nails, plucking eyebrows and shaving legs. Some, like Magnus and his friends, weren’t as enthusiastic but the enforcers by the doors – who had never before stepped foot inside the dorm – didn’t seem bothered, ‘’I doubt it,’’ Magnus said grimly, ‘’there’s been way more enforcers around lately.’’

‘’We can take them,’’ Elwyn whispered, determined. His hands fisted in his lap.

But Magnus shook his head, ‘’no, we can’t, El. That’s the point,’’ he sighed, and his eyes were filled with loathing as he glared at the enforcers, ‘’we’re not match for them,’’ his shoulders sagged and he looked at Elwyn, then he flicked his eyes to Lys, ‘’I’m sorry I couldn’t get us out of this,’’ he whispered, so quietly they barely heard him.

Lys smiled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, ‘’that’s our smart muffin, always thinking about others,’’ he said fondly, ‘’I’ll miss you, Magnusbug.’’

Magnus’ mouth quirked up in a little smile, ‘’and I’ll miss you calling me that.’’

‘’What am I, old flowers?’’ Elwyn grumbled.

Lys and Magnus laughed, putting their arms around him. Magnus rubbed his hair viciously and Elwyn complained, swatting at him. As Magnus sat back, chuckling, he realised something. This was, possibly, the last time he saw his friends – the people he had grown up with. This was the last time all the omegas of Class 1 were all vaguely still together. He hadn’t even realised it but they were the only family he’d ever known, banded in secret hatred of Hawthorne and the enforcers. They weren’t all friends. They didn’t all like each other. Many didn’t speak to others. But they were still family – and today was the last day they’d all be here, like this, in their dorm rooms. Gripped with sudden sadness that made his throat tight, Magnus grabbed Elwyn and pulled him into a fierce hug, ‘’I’m going to miss you, El,’’ he whispered.

Elwyn laughed, swatting at him half-heartedly, ‘’aw, come on. Don’t go soft on me now, Magnomeister.’’

Magnus smiled into Elwyn’s navy curls before finally letting him go. He sat down between his friends. Lys looked between them, then at his hands, ‘’in case this is the last time we see each other,’’ he whispered and the other two stiffened, ‘’I just wanted to say I’m glad I got to meet you two and Brodie. You guys...were...’’ his eyes filled with tears and he wiped them quickly with his arm, laughing to cover it up. He was always trying to be strong for their little group. It hurt to see him begin to crumble.

Elwyn put his hand on Lys shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, ‘’hey,’’ he said, flashing them all a grin, ‘’let’s not be soppy about this. We did something amazing. We got Brodie out. That’s got to count for something, right?’’

Magnus gave a firm nod, ‘’right.’’

They looked to Lys, who wiped the last of his tears and smiled, ‘’right,’’ he agreed.

The doors opened and all heads turned. Lys gasped softly as Morpheus walked in. No one had spoken about him since his suicide attempt. Since then, enforcers had started following the omegas everywhere. They were never all alone, not even when they slept in the dormitories. The constant feel of the enforcers breathing down their necks made it too dangerous to discuss anything but the polite topics they were supposed to talk about – weather, tea and their excitement about the ball. Morph had, presumably, been taken to the medical ward, which was at least better than the isolation room. He looked terrible; he’d probably attract only the lowest bidders tonight, if he’d get any at all. His light purple hair was dishevelled and there were dark shadows under his grey eyes. Lys felt the urge to go up to him and wrap him up in a hug. Today was the last time he was going to see him after-all.

But before Lys could move, one of the enforcers at the doors grunted, ‘’get to your station, 007. Same goes for the rest of you. Time to get ready,’’ he sent Lys, Magnus and Elwyn a warning look.

The three of them had no choice but to get up and go to their stations one last time, to make themselves look pretty for the auction to come.

*~*~*

The day after Brodie ended up in Dorian’s apartment, he caught a fever, probably from the nights spent shivering in alleyways. His body just gave out. He spent most of the week in a delusional state, sweating it out on Dorian’s couch. He remembered gentle hands checking his forehead, water being nudged against his lips and blankets getting adjusted atop of him, but other than that, the five days went by in a dream state. Brodie didn’t remembered what he dreamt about. He didn’t know if it had been nice dreams or nightmares. But, nearly a week after he got to Dorian’s, he finally woke up feeling okay. His head was still a little woozy but he got off the couch, glancing down at himself. It looked like his clothes had been changed not too long ago – maybe last night? He was in a black t-shirt and boxers. The t-shirt was strange. Brodie had never worn black before. It felt like such a bold colour. He liked it. On slightly unsteady feet, he made his way to the bathroom. He remembered the layout of the small apartment from his first night here. He stepped inside the bathroom and locked the door. Judging by the greyish light falling through the small window, it was very early morning. Brodie didn’t want to wake Dorian up so he slipped into the shower cabin, similar to the ones in the Academy, quietly and turned the water on low.

He washed himself after days spent on the couch with his fever and it felt like he’d stepped under the waters of some magical waterfall, like from the fairytale books. He sighed, soaping himself up with a small amount of Dorian’s body-wash. He felt bad taking anything from Dorian, especially since the alpha hadn’t seemed very keen on having Brodie around. But the omega was determined to make it up to the lawyer as soon as he could. For now, he finished his shower and then stood outside of it, on the mat, dripping till he was damp rather than wet. His towel was gone and he didn’t know where to get a new one, so he slipped the black t-shirt and the boxers back on. He had to roll the underwear up twice so it wouldn’t slide right off his hips, feeling jittery and embarrassed at the fact that Dorian had stripped and dressed him, probably a couple times. As Brodie reached for the toothbrush on the sink that Dorian had given him on the first night, something hit him. The alpha had seen him completely naked but nothing had happened. Dorian hadn’t touched him. At the academy, they’d been taught that an alpha without an omega was ruthless and couldn’t control its need to mate. They would attack the Hawthornes if they left the academy. The bites that they’d press to their necks would fade, as all mating bites did, but the other damage would be irreversible. Brodie was only vaguely surprised that Miss Hawthorne had lied to them about the nature of alphas.

Or maybe Dorian was just different.

Brodie brushed his teeth vigorously. There were hair ties on the edge of the sink next to a hairbrush. Brodie brushed his hair and tied it up. He’d have to wash it soon, too. He splashed his face with water and left the bathroom, feeling better than he had in days. The apartment had a small kitchen unit at the end of the corridor and that’s where Brodie went. A quick check of the lawyer’s small fridge told him that Dorian didn’t take proper care of himself – there was a box of eggs, an open packet of bacon, some butter, an expired milk and a bag of rocket salad that looked like it was a day away from dying. Nothing else. Brodie sighed, tossed away the milk, swiped the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge and set them all on the counter.

By the time a sleepy Dorian walked into the bathroom, there were bacon-egg soufflés in the oven. Brodie was trying to figure out how to work the kettle when the alpha worked in. Brodie beamed at him, ‘’good morning, Dorian,’’ he said, revelling at the fact that he was allowed to say his name. It was such a pretty name.

‘’Look whose alive,’’ Dorian’s hair was a mess of brown locks tumbling to his shoulders, ‘’how do you feel?’’ the alpha asked. Brodie stepped back on reflex when he stepped up to him but Dorian didn’t seem to notice, sleepy still. He pressed his hand to Brodie’s forehead, checking his temperature, ‘’no fever.’’

‘’I feel much better,’’ Brodie assured.

‘’Something smells good,’’ Dorian went past him and pulled himself up neatly on the counter, feet dangling as he flicked the kettle on. Brodie watched the casual, easy way he moved around his apartment in awe. Then he stared at him, sitting on the counter. During cooking classes in the academy, it was absolutely forbidden to sit on the counters. But Dorian had done it and...

The alpha noticed Brodie staring and, frowning a little in confusion, patted the space next to him on the scratched surface. Brodie bit his lip but came over, setting down the wooden spoon he’d been holding. He pulled himself up uncertainly, settling next to Dorian on the counter. Their thighs touched. His bare feet dangled. Brodie couldn’t help but laugh, swishing his legs in the air, ‘’this is fun,’’ he said. He hadn’t expected doing something so _impolite_ would be.

‘’We’re just sitting on the counter,’’ Dorian said.

Brodie looked at him and found the alpha’s lips were quirked up in a smile. He beamed at him, ‘’it’s still fun!’’ he assured.

Dorian’s smile grew a little as he looked at the omega. In the light falling through the kitchen windows, his eyes were the brightest hazel, like two drops of amber. Up close, Brodie noticed that Dorian’s ears were up-turned cutely, a little like the ears of the elves illustrated in the story books. After a moment, Dorian’s smile disappeared and he sighed softly, ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t take you to a hospital.’’

‘’No, that’s fine!’’ Brodie gushed, ‘’I’m sorry I was troublesome-‘’

‘’You told me not to,’’ Dorian said softly, ‘’not to call a doctor or anything. Because you ran away from the academy, so they’re looking for you. It was smart,’’ he sounded a little surprised as he spoke, ‘’you were so smart, even though you were half-delusional from the fever, and I was so stupid, two seconds away from calling you an ambulance,’’ Brodie listened, stunned at the fact that someone had called him ‘smart’. Alphas were smart. Omegas were pretty and soft and dainty. That’s what he’d always been taught. Dorian smiled again, a little sheepishly, ‘’I was scared you’d die on my couch. That...that wouldn’t have been ideal.’’

‘’Because you’d have to deal with the body?’’ Brodie asked seriously.

Dorian burst out in surprised laughter, ‘’no, not because of that, stupid.’’

‘’Ah...but you said I was smart a moment ago,’’ Brodie said, feeling a little disappointed.

Dorian laughed again, ‘’you’re so strange, Brodie.’’

‘’And now strange, too?’’ Brodie muttered to himself. He’d never been called any of those things, ‘’which am I? Smart, stupid or strange?’’

‘’You’re allowed to be more than one thing,’’ Dorian said, smiling as if Brodie was the most amusing thing in the world, ‘’but, for now, I’d settle for strange.’’

‘’Strange?’’ Brodie couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose. He was supposed to be refined and elegant, not _strange_.

‘’It’s not a bad thing,’’ Dorian chuckled.

Brodie decided to stop talking for now, lest Dorian decided he was stupid rather than strange after-all. He jumped off the counter and pulled out the soufflés. Dorian got the plates and set them on the counter, bustling around to make tea. Brodie looked at the plates. One of them was chipped. He pressed his fingers to the white ceramic indent and smiled. Dorian saw him do it and blushed a little, ‘’sorry it’s not up to your fancy academy standard,’’ he grumbled.

‘’No,’’ Brodie said softly, ‘’it’s perfect.’’

They ate their breakfast. Well, Dorian inhaled his, astounded at how well Brodie could cook, which got the omega all flustered and warm. In the academy, everyone could cook so it wasn’t anything special. He never thought he’d actually enjoy cooking for an alpha. Brodie was adamant about washing up while Dorian got dressed. Just as he was wiping his hands on a cloth, a buzzing sound cut through the apartment. Brodie nearly jumped out of his skin but Dorian didn’t seem bothered as he walked down the corridor and pressed a button. He came back into the kitchen, ‘’w-what was that?’’ Brodie asked, feeling a little spooked.

‘’The front door,’’ Dorian said, ‘’I’m glad you’re feeling better, actually, because there’s someone I want you to meet,’’ he gave the doors a look, ‘’she’s not someone you want to deal with if you have a headache.

On cue, the doors burst open, ‘’yoo-hoo!’’ came a merry cry and a girl strolled into the kitchen. She was a beta – Brodie’s omega senses picked that up instantly but that wasn’t what caught his attention. The girl was like an _explosion_. Her skin was a little darker than Brodie’s and her wildly curling hair fell all the way to her waist. She wore a white shirt, black trousers and rainbow suspenders which matched her socks. She rushed over to Brodie instantly, grasping his hand and shaking it vigorously before he could step back, ‘’ohmygoshyoumustbeBrodie!’’ she gushed.

‘’Theo,’’ Dorian crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a pointed look, ‘’give the poor kid some breathing room.’’

‘’Sorry!’’ Theo laughed sheepishly, taking a step back, ‘’I’m Theodora Ness!’’ she introduced herself, ‘’Dorian and I were in the air force together during the war.’’

Brodie blinked, looking to Dorian. He was in his mid-twenties, so he would have caught the last few years of the war as an adult, expected to enlist since he was an alpha. Still, he didn’t strike Brodie as a soldier, ‘’you were a pilot?’’

‘’She was,’’ Dorian nodded his chin at Theo, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and sticking one in his mouth, ‘’I was a plane engineer.’’

‘’We do cases together now,’’ Theo said, sticking her hands in her pockets, ‘’or we did, before he fell from favour.’’

‘’Theo...’’ Dorian groaned.

‘’I’m just saying,’’ Theo put her hands up in mock-surrender, then turned back to Brodie, ‘’he was the big-shot newbie lawyer a few years back. He won a bunch of big cases for his clients but then he started taking up hopeless omega cases and fell from favour in the eyes of his alpha superiors.’’

‘’Thanks for telling him my biography,’’ Dorian opened the window and lit his cigarette, leaning out to smoke it.

‘’U-um...hopeless omega cases, ma’am?’’ Brodie asked uncertainly.

‘’Ma’am? He’s so cute,’’ Theo laughed but then turned serious as she added, ‘’there are hundreds of cases of domestic abuse from alpha spouses towards omegas floating around, but not many are willing to pick them up. Once you’re bonded with an alpha as an omega, you’re considered a pair. Mates. A pair shouldn’t be separated in the eyes of the law, even if they have a...ah, bumpy life.’’

‘’Bumpy life,’’ Dorian snorted mockingly, blowing smoke out of the window, ‘’bullshit. Omegas shouldn’t suffer just because stupid alphas can’t control themselves. Dumb shits.’’

Brodie didn’t understand virtually half the words that had come out of Dorian’s mouth and he guessed they were bad ones. Still, he couldn’t help but feel warm. Elevated even. Dorian’s outlook on life was one most of the omegas in Class 1 harboured but never dared to say out loud. The order of things, the hierarchy, alphas doing whatever they wanted...it was so widely accepted that it felt ridiculous trying to oppose that. But Dorian did it with such ease... ‘’you shouldn’t swear,’’ Brodie said softly.

Dorian looked at him sharply and Brodie expected him to snap back. Instead, he nodded, taking another drag of his cigarette, ‘’sorry.’’

‘’You’re really from the academy, huh?’’ Theo said. She sounded rather awed, ‘’what was it like?’’

Brodie hadn’t expected that question. He didn’t know how to answer it concisely. But he didn’t want to lie, not when Dorian had just been so blunt and straight-forward, ‘’nowhere near what you imagine it’s like, probably, ma’am,’’ he said eventually.

‘’Oh, stop that ma’am thing,’’ Theodora waved a hand through the air, ‘’we’re all friends here. Besides, I’m going to help you on your case! We’ll spend lots of time together.’’

‘’You’re...going to help?’’ Brodie asked, astounded, ‘’but you don’t know me at all, ma- I-I mean, Theodora.’’

‘’I don’t need to know ever omega in the world to want to help them,’’ Theo said confidently, wagging a finger in the air, ‘’and its ‘Theo’.’’

‘’Theo...’’ Brodie said softly. He couldn’t help but smile. How was it possible to feel so alone, so helpless, and then not, so suddenly, with just the presence of two strangers around him?

‘’We’ll need more people if we’re to built a proper case,’’ Dorian said gravelly, putting out the butt of his cigarette. He tossed it out of the window and closed it, coming over, ‘’do you know where any other omegas from the academy are? Ones that could speak in court about what goes on inside?’’

Brodie instantly thought of Elwyn, Magnus and Lys, but his stomach sank, ‘’they’ll be with their new owners by now,’’ he said softly, with quiet loathing, ‘’we have to find them.’’

‘’We will,’’ Theo assured.

Dorian gave a firm nod, ‘’we’ll take the academy down together.’’

*~*~*

The tearoom of the academy had been completely cleared for the ball. There were no tables or chairs. A podium was raised in the corner and the whole room was decorated in expensive-looking garlands of white roses. When the omegas got there, it was empty save for Miss Hawthorne and the enforcers, blending into the walls in their white uniforms. Hawthorne went around the room, positioning the Hawthornes here and there, scattering them around the room, away from each other. She adjusted their poses and the places where they stood, tutting under her breath and inspecting them from afar, as if they were jewellery behind glass cases or flowers in a vase. Finally, satisfied, she stepped up onto the podium and patted the microphone, checking if it was working. She was dressed in a white pantsuit and she looked like an angel, but the omegas of Class 1 knew better. Their adoptive mother was the devil.

‘’Now then,’’ the Headmistress said through the microphone, her voice echoing, ‘’the ball will start in just a few minutes. It will go on for two hours only, during which I will be taking final bids. After the two hours, I will announce which omega is going home with which alpha. Once your name is announced, you will be escorted to the dining room, where you will sign the relevant documents. After that, your alpha will have full rights to you,’’ her eyes darkened and a horrible smirk appeared on her face, ‘’and you will finally be out of my hands. This is goodbye, my dear Hawthornes,’’ her voice turned cold as ice, ‘’if you mess this up I will personally throw you into isolation for the rest of your lives. In the end, after tonight, I won’t have to deal with you ever again,’’ her smiled turned charming again, ‘’so do your best, alright, my darlings?’’

Magnus shuddered, watching her descend the podium. Her message went both ways. At least, no matter what happened tonight, for better or for worse, they’d never have to see her again. Magnus exhaled slowly, making eye contact with Lys, who stood near the podium, and Elwyn, who stood all the way across the tearoom, by the doors. They held each other’s gazes, willing each other to be brave. Red haired, painfully-shy Yota looked up from where he stood with his head hung low; Greer, with her gorgeous fading purple hair, glanced around – for once, her eyes weren’t dead and zombie like; Dirk, beat into submission, glared openly at the enforcers, his neon green hair falling in his eyes; orange-haired Estienne looked around, marking her girls, who she’d taken care of for as long as she’d been here, with her eyes one last time, making sure they were okay; white-haired Keira, who stood near Elwyn, gave him a determined smile; grey-haired Nadya’s hands were fisted, her teeth gritted and she looked ready to fight. Even prissy, aquamarine haired Willow, Aramis with the bruise fading on his cheek and suicidal Morpheus looked up and held their chins high. In that moment, the Hawthornes knew it was them against the world. For a second, even though it was futile, they felt united. A true family.

The alphas entered, dressed in their best. Each had a flute of champagne with them. Most carried clutches or hand-bags, holding envelopes with huge sums of money inside. They spread across the room, inspecting and admiring the omegas, dressed in carefully pressed academy uniforms. All the omegas could do was stand there and look pretty. Magnus had never felt such an urge to move before in his life but he knew Miss Hawthorne’s threat rang true. He forced his feet, in their smart brown shoes, to stay planted. His eyes swept the room as butlers came in, carrying trays of small, elegant appetisers and more champagne. There were way more alphas than there were omegas and Magnus wondered if fights would break out as he marked the ones he recognised – the celebrated war hero, Oscar Roselle; the famous painted Mariya Angelova; Mr Shipton, tall and bony as a corpse; Anthony Redo, the foreign minister from Detrich-Lach who seemed to have lost all interest in Aramis since his little stunt; Minister Octavian Sadok from Lennox; Vador Ru, the middle aged head of the beauty cream empire; the handsome, auburn-haired Siegfried Hjart who had not come during the second choosing ceremony; the spoiled millionaire Anne Pelegrin; and, of course, the fat, vomit-inducing, dangerous Lord Gleiter.

The Duke who had saved Morpheus from sure death during the last choosing ceremony was nowhere to be seen. Had he been scared off? Magnus didn’t have time to think about that because in the next instance, the prince was standing right in front of him. Leopold Valerie was as awkwardly tall as ever and as eye-catching as always. His golden hair shone in the light of the chandeliers. His brown eyes were mocking as he gazed down at Magnus, ‘’if it isn’t our favourite troublemaker. Aren’t you going to try to pull any more fire alarms today?’’

‘’No, your highness,’’ Magnus said through his teeth, looking somewhere else rather than the prince. In his head, he was imagining smashing his fist into Leo’s face. He probably wasn’t very good at punching but the satisfaction would be immense and almost worth being locked up in the isolation room forever.

‘’Shame. That was such an interesting little show,’’ Leo said dismissively, ‘’you haven’t really tried anything since I expressed interest in you. Perhaps you want to come with me. Live in a lavish palace, be the mate of a prince, leech off my wealth like a little parasite?’’

Magnus felt his blood pressure spike and before he could stop himself, his eyes snapped to Leo’s, ‘’all you ever do is threaten me, but you don’t really seem to have a back-bone,’’ Magnus said and Leo’s brown eyes widened. He looked taken aback, ‘’your jabs are all so practiced. I bet you’re not even going to get me. You just like making people miserable.’’

It was a terrible, dangerous thing to say. Magnus hadn’t addressed Leo as ‘your highness’; he’d straight up called him a coward and then he’d made it seem like he was a horrible option for any omega. For a moment, he reduced him to a zero. Hurt, anger and embarrassment shone in Leo’s eyes clear as day and Magnus braced himself for a slap, or for enforcers to grab him and drag him away somewhere. But after a moment, Leo quickly got a grip on his emotions. He smirked, slow and cool and stepped forward, into Magnus’ personal space, ‘’don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ve already bid a huge sum for you. Much more than you’re worth, I’m sure,’’ Magnus’ heart stopped for a moment in horror. Was Leo bluffing? Magnus hoped to everything sacred that he was. But the prince looked sure of himself as he put a hand on Magnus, just above his collarbone. And then he tugged on his ribbon, undoing it until it was just two strands of velvet around his collar, ‘’you’re already mine,’’ the prince said with smug satisfaction, undoing the top button of Magnus’ shirt. Magnus desperately wanted to slap Leo’s hand away. He knew people were glancing their way, watching Leo’s proclamation of property. Magnus was his. And Leo could do whatever he wanted with him. He popped open a second button and Magnus wanted to cry, wanted to kick out, wanted to do anything. Instead, he kept his head high, his eyes locked on Leo’s. If nothing else, he at least wouldn’t look away.

Leo’s fingers stopped on the third button. Magnus couldn’t read the expression behind his eyes but his words were bitter as he said, softly, ‘’you just want a prince. Like everyone else.’’

Magnus didn’t understand what Leo meant, and he didn’t care. His eyes narrowed, ‘’I’m sorry to disappoint, your highness,’’ he said with quiet loathing. Their eyes remained locked for a second longer.

Then Leo turned sharply on his foot and walked off. Magnus’ fingers couldn’t scramble fast enough to do up his buttons.

*~*~*

Brodie was unrecognisable – his fire-coloured hair was tucked up into a brown flat cap and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses. He wore one of Dorian’s old, baggy brown jackets and jeans rolled up at the shins, held up by a belt. But even though he was disguised, he was still afraid. He never wanted to see the academy again in his life and yet here he was, barely two weeks after finally getting out. Dorian and Theodora gave him some comfort. They lay on their stomachs on either side of him on the flat roof of the building opposite the academy. From here, they could see over the wall of the academy. Dorian had binoculars and was scanning the grounds from their hiding spot, but even with the naked eye it was easy to tell that no omegas had come out yet. There were no flashes of brightly coloured hair, only the blinks of cameras from the paparazzi crowding by the gate. Within the academy grounds, cars drove in and out constantly and people cropped up constantly – enforcers, alphas and servants. But Brodie hadn’t seen any of his friends yet. The three of them had set out originally to investigate the academy. They hadn’t expected to come in smack in the middle of the ball.

‘’My escape must have pushed back Hawthorne’s plans,’’ Brodie breathed. The wind whipped Theo’s hair out of her bun. It tickled his face, ‘’the ball was supposed to be last week,’’ just the thought of his friends inside the academy, waiting to be picked and bought by alphas, made Brodie want to be sick off the side of the roof.

‘’There’s no way we can approach today,’’ Dorian said matter-of-factly, lowering his binoculars, ‘’there’s guards everywhere and paparazzi are blocking the gates. If we slip up, we’ll be all over tomorrow’s newspaper.’’

‘’But-‘’ Brodie tried.

Dorian cut him a look, ‘’I’m serious, Brodie. This could easily get you caught.’’

Brodie exhaled shakily and looked back towards the academy. His eyes found the row of shuttered windows that were the dorms of the other classes. Did the omegas inside sleep, or did they listen to the sounds of the ball and await a similar fate themselves? Brodie’s stomach turned. He couldn’t leave them all here. He just couldn’t...

‘’We need to retreat,’’ Theo said seriously, sliding away from the edge of the roof, ‘’there’s nothing we can do today.’’

Brodie felt a pull on his arm and realised he was laying frozen in his spot, watching the academy as if some miracle was going to happen. But they were the miracle – and they weren’t happening today, ‘’come on, kid,’’ Dorian tugged him down the roof, where they sat up near Theo. Dorian passed Theo the binoculars and turned to Brodie. The omega sat with his shoulders drawn up to his ears, his hands and teeth clenched, his eyes full of despair. But his body relaxed, ever so slightly, when a warm hand squeezed his shoulder. When he looked up, he was met with Dorian’s haze eyes, ‘’we’ll fix this, Brodie,’’ he said.

And Brodie believed him.

*~*~*

For the entirety of the ball, Morph was flanked by enforcers.

They stayed a few feet away, leaving space for any alphas who wanted to come and talk to him, but they were close enough that if he tried to bolt, they’d tackle him without a problem. With all his options gone, Morpheus could do nothing but stand there, his head hung, his eyes lowered. No alpha approached him. No one even came close. The man who had saved him hadn’t come to the ball. Morph wondered what would happen to him now. Maybe...maybe if no one wanted him, he’d be free. Maybe Hawthorne would let him go, he hoped naively.

The two hours went by in a flash and before Morph knew it, his life as he knew it came to a crashing halt.

‘’Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,’’ Hawthorne said from her podium. Her voice, enhanced by her microphone, seemed to echo in Morph’s skull, ‘’thank you so much for coming to Hawthorne Academy’s annual ball!’’ there was polite clapping from all the alphas. The servants carrying refreshments disappeared. Hawthorne smiled at her guests. There was a list in her hand. Morpheus barely dared to look at it, ‘’the moment you have all been waiting for in the last weeks has finally come! The bids have now been sealed and my decision has been made. It hurts me to part with my beloved boys, but they are adults now, and I know all of you dear guests will take good care of them,’’ _lies, lies, lies_ , ‘’without further ado, I will now read out the pairings. Once you receive your omega, please head to the adjacent room to have the omega sign the documents. After that, you can finally take them home! Exciting, isn’t it?’’ she chuckled and unfolded her piece of paper.

It held all their futures. Morph wanted to burn it.

‘’We shall go in numerical order,’’ Hawthorne said, as if she was making roll-call, ‘’starting with 001, Magnus Hawthorne!’’

More clapping. Across the room, Magnus felt a little ill. His hands were fisted so hard at his sides that his thumbs bit into his palms. He wished that the name Hawthorne called out wouldn’t be Leo’s. On the other hand, he also wished she wouldn’t call out any name at all. He couldn’t think of one alpha in the room he’d want to go home with.

_Good alphas don’t buy war orphans._

‘’What a lucky thing you are!’’ Hawthorne called and Magnus wished she’d just _shut up_ , ‘’I know everyone was intrigued to see who the lovely prince Leopold would choose, and our answer comes right away! Congratulations, your highness – Magnus is yours!’’

Leo, who stood in a clump of alphas, raised his champagne flute in salute to the Headmistress as the company he was in congratulated him and clapped him on the back. Magnus closed his eyes briefly, as if this was all a dream and he could wake up if he just didn’t look.

 _Open your eyes,_ he told himself, _you have to say goodbye._

He finally managed to do it when enforcers pushed him forward lightly, towards the dining room. His eyes snapped open and he found Leo, thankfully, still in his crowd of alphas, talking and laughing, completely uninterested in his newly purchased omega. As Magnus was escorted out of the room, he turned his head wildly. He caught Elwyn’s desperate eyes. He looked like he wanted to lunge after his friend. When Magnus looked to Lys, he was calmed by the omega’s even, blue gaze. He gave Magnus a nod and Magnus braced himself. He looked behind him to take in his family again. They were concentrated on Hawthorne again, who was reading out 003, Keira, as the property of Oscar Roselles, the war hero. She’d skipped over 002, Aramis, who looked confused and vulnerable, standing in the middle of the ballroom. But Magnus didn’t have time to think about that anymore.

He was brought into the dining room which, unlike the tearoom, was dim and empty. Miss Valesca, one of the carers of Class 1, sat at the empty table of her assigned class. Magnus had eaten meals at it for most of his life. Now he sat down there for the last time. He was shockingly calm but he knew that wouldn’t last. He had to keep a grip on himself, at least for a little bit. Lys’ final nod had given him courage. Miss Valesca slid a piece of paper over to him, ‘’sign here,’’ she said emptily, pointing to the dotted line at the bottom. Magnus stared at the piece of paper. It had been filled in by Leo already and in the dimness of the room, it was hard to read it. That didn’t matter. Magnus knew what it said. It allowed Leo to take Magnus home as his omega, by law. As property, essentially. Magnus had no say in it. He stared at the dotted line, wishing it would disappear, ‘’sign,’’ Valesca said again, gentler this time. She pushed the pen into Magnus’ hand and when he looked at her, her eyes were soft. She’d seen him grown up. She’d been a carer for him since he was a baby, when this was still an orphanage. Had she looked out for him? Magnus couldn’t remember. She had never been cruel, though. He remembered as much, ‘’he will give you a good life, Magnus.’’

‘’He will give me hell,’’ Magnus whispered.

But he signed anyway. He had no choice.

*~*~*

005, Estienne, was announced for Mariya Angelova, the thirty-six year old painter. 006, Greer, was claimed by Mr Shipton and Morpheus could have wept right there and then with relief. He wasn’t going to that hateful man. And, as sorry as he felt for Greer, he couldn’t help but feel relieved.

Until his own name was announced.

‘’Number 007, Morpheus Hawthorne,’’ the Headmistress announced, not mentioning anything about his public suicide attempt, ‘’you won’t be staying in Hamnel much longer, it seems! Duke Kalei Ramazan couldn’t be here tonight, unfortunately, but he has sent a car to pick you up. I hope you’re excited to meet him!’’

Amongst clapping, a stunned Morph was pulled out of the room by enforcers. He couldn’t remember anyone by the name ‘Kalei’ but he was just shocked that he’d been picked by someone after his little stunt. He was shocked into complete numbness as he sat down in the dining room and signed the papers set before him. He didn’t feel the cold wind on his face and he didn’t hear the shouting of the reporters at the gates as he was taken outside. He only realised, fully, what had happened, when he was sitting alone in a sleek black limousine. He exhaled shakily and on the next inhale, his breath came out speedy and uneven. His head spun. His stomach coiled. He looked around. There was no one there except the driver in a smart black cap. He looked out of the window as they pulled out of the academy grounds. He watched the academy recede.

_You won’t be staying in Hamnel much longer..._

Morph couldn’t remember a time before Hamnel. He and his parents had left his home country when he was barely a few years old. He couldn’t even remember which one he was from now. Where would his new alpha be taking him? His breath fogged up the window as he stared desperately at the street. The limousine had picked up speed and was, steadily and surely, taking him towards his destiny. Morph watched the road – just a grey blur. Could he...

Could he jump out?

It would be much more messy, much more painful, than jumping out of a window. And this time that handsome stranger wouldn’t be there to save him. This time, he’d really die. He didn’t want to. He wanted to live. But the future he was driving to scared him more than he could say. In comparison, death scared him just a little less.

 _Open the door,_ he urged himself, _open the door and jump. There’s no enforcers here to stop you. There’s no one here. Just do it._

He swallowed thickly and reached out. His fingers closed over the inverted car door handle. He trembled. His eyes shone with tears. He watched the blurry city speed past the window.

_Just do it._

He pressed the handle.

It clicked softly. The car doors were locked. There was no escape.

Morph leaned his forehead against the window, letting a tear roll down his cheek.

*~*~*

Elwyn watched the omegas of Class 1 get chosen by alphas, one by one, and his anxiety spiked. Around the room, the less rich alphas were becoming restless as there were less and less omegas to go around. Elwyn was still reeling from Magnus’ departure. He’d been chosen by that wretched prince afterall and Elwyn had wanted to punch his smug face in. But he was powerless. That was what got him madder than anything else. There was nothing he could do to defend himself or his friends from this. He watched as 008, red-haired Yota, ended up with Anthony Redo, the foreign minister that had previously been interested in Aramis. Elwyn glanced at the blue-haired boy. Aramis stood with his head hung, his hands fisted at his sides. Why had he been skipped? He was one of the prettiest omegas in class 1, even with the fading bruise on his cheek and his cut lip. Surely, someone would have paid a pretty sum for him. There were so many alphas in the room there would be at least half a dozen left without an omega. Would Aramis be sold to the lowest bidder? Would Elwyn? They’d both made a scene, trying to turn the fire alarm on during the first choosing ceremony. Magnus had caught the eye of the prince with his little stunt but Elwyn and Aramis were avoided by most alphas after that. Elwyn glanced around at the less rich alphas propping the walls, their eyes flashing, teeth gritted. Many looked violent. Many looked impatient and cruel. Most of them were much older than the omegas. Elwyn set his jaw, refusing to be afraid.

He was so lost in his calculations of what would happen to him that he barely heard Hawthorne call his name, ‘’011, Elwyn Hawthorne, will have the privilege of going home with the esteemed Siegfried Hjart,’’ there was clapping around the room and it jerked Elwyn out of his thoughts. He suddenly found himself moving, escorted towards the doors. He turned his head, catching Lys’ eye. Without any of his friends left, Lys looked pale and afraid but he managed a wobbly smile for Elwyn. Elwyn’s green eyes flashed to Hawthorne, up on her stage. He put all the loathing, bitterness and hatred he had for her into a single glare, but she didn’t even look in his direction.

And then Elwyn was in the dining room.

He tried to resist it. He refused to pick up the pen but the enforcers grabbed his hands and forced him to sign his name in a wobbly scrawl at the base of the document. And then he was pulled up again and deposited outside, by a car, and a man.

Elwyn nearly did a double take when he saw who he now belonged to. He’d nearly forgotten about the auburn-haired stranger from the first choosing ceremony. He hadn’t come to the second one and Elwyn hadn’t been paying attention to anyone during the ball, so he hadn’t seen him. Siegfried Hjart was his name – that’s what Hawthorne had said. Elwyn would recognise those intense, royal blue eyes, hidden behind glasses, anywhere, ‘’hello,’’ Siegfried said. He was smiling lightly. Was he excited? Amused? Happy? It was hard to tell from such a small smile, ‘’Elwyn, correct?’’

‘’...yes, sir,’’ Elwyn said. He didn’t want to answer but, even though Siegfried was young and handsome, he was still an alpha who bought an omega from the academy. He was dangerous. He would hurt Elwyn if he didn’t behave.

Sig looked over him with soft eyes, ‘’let’s get you home,’’ he said finally, nodding towards the passenger side of the car. He himself went around and got into the driver’s seat. For a moment, Elwyn was alone. There were no enforcers around and Sig was in his car. He could make a run for it – he could hide somewhere and wait till they gave up on searching for him or he could try and make it out of the gate. He could run to the paparazzi and spew the truth about what the academy was.

He hated that he was too scared to do any of those things.

He prided himself in being the strongest, physically, out of his friends. He’d die and kill to protect them, or so he thought. But he’d spent so many times in the suffocating darkness of the isolation. He’d been tased, hit and hurt enough that he was too afraid to fight for his freedom now. He could talk about taking on the enforcers and fighting against the alphas all he wanted but in the end, he was too scared to do it, especially without his friends around. He was just a coward and he hated himself for it. He was scared of what this alpha would do to him if he didn’t follow orders. So he opened the passenger car door and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

The car seat was comfortable. There was a lucky charm hanging from the mirror. Elwyn stared through the front window so he wouldn’t have to look at Sig. It was his first time being in a closed space alone with an alpha. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sig reached past him, his arm brushing his chest, as he took the seatbelt and pulled it neatly across Elwyn’s chest, clipping it in place. Then his arm was gone and the alpha was turning the key in the ignition. They pulled out from the parking space and then went through the gates. Elwyn flinched at the flash of cameras and the muted shouting of the reporters before they were on the road and speeding away from the academy.

Elwyn didn’t look back at it.

‘’Are you hungry?’’ Sig asked conversationally.

Elwyn shook his head, even though it was a lie. He hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and even that had been measly, so his body would be in tip-top shape for his first night with his alpha.

‘’Do you want me to turn the music on?’’

Elwyn didn’t know what to reply. He wasn’t really sure what music could be turned on – the only one he was familiar with was the songs Class 1 was taught to play and sing. Could he shrug? Would that be disrespectful?

Sig sighed and Elwyn’s body tensed up. Already, he’d disappointed his alpha. What would the consequences be? ‘’you’re not talking to me.’’

‘’I-I am talking to you, sir,’’ Elwyn said quickly, kicking himself mentally. Was he _trying_ to get himself hurt? ‘’I’m sorry, sir,’’ he looked at Sig, desperate to see if he was in trouble.

But Sig just sighed again. He wasn’t looking at Elwyn but ahead as he drove, ‘’don’t apologise. I can’t really blame you,’’ then he clicked a button and music played in the car. Elwyn relaxed a little, relieved.

At least this meant he didn’t have to talk.

*~*~*

If you want to read the next 4 chapters, including the next ones where the omegas spend their first nights with their alphas, read the notes below! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next four chapters, including the one about the first night of the omegas with their alphas, are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. 
> 
> You can read the next four chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook: 
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated! 
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!
> 
> Keeper of the Wildwood: a young farmer falls asleep in the woods and is awoken by the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in his life. But the boy is a huldra - a mystical, seductive forest being, stronger than any man, and he'd picked the farmer for his next victim. The farmer has no choice but to follow the huldra back to his home. There, he is given a choice - please his captor, or become his next meal.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, folklore, dub-con, smut, fluff, love confessions, angst, bittersweet, huldra x human, kidnapping, slow burn
> 
> The King of Snake Island: when young London gentleman Percy sets out on the adventure of a lifetime, he doesn't expect his vessel to become shipwrecked - or to be the only survivor, crawling out of the sea onto the trecherous beach of the deadly Island of Snakes. Terrified and lost, he believes himself as good as dead. That is, until he is saved by the strange wildling man who seems to be the only other person on the island.
> 
> TAGS: adventure, slow burn, language barrier, romance, sweet, angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, comedy
> 
> Dangerous Elysium: a devil King and a succubus Queen have a baby together - a living proof of their infidelity. Afraid of what their partners will do when they find out, they toss the child into the human world. Except with each day, the child grows stronger...the King and Queen charge a demon assassin and an incubi assassin to get rid of their little problem before the child turns eighteen. Except the incubi is a fabulous hoe with a soft spot for the baby and the demon is a short-tempered asshole who won't let anyone harm the kid. With a hotel full of strange employees and a group of fellow assassins hounding their asses, this could pose a problem...
> 
> Tags: demon x human, incubus x demon, slice of life, humour, fantasy, angst, hurt/comfort, mild dub con
> 
> \- I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> NEWEST!
> 
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas. 
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about a cowardly Roman boy who cross-dresses as a woman and married a Roman soldier to avoid being drafted into war. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 35 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	5. Toy Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, or if there's any constructive criticism that you think of, please let me know in the comments - your reviews mean the world!   
> Special shout out to hikaru_itsuko for always commenting! xxx 
> 
> Also, please read the end notes! <3

Magnus had never been in a car, unlike some of the omegas who came to the academy later. He tried not to show his fascination or fear. He had a feeling he’d be suppressing those emotions a lot from now on. He sat in the sleek black car opposite Leo, who had a smirk on his face the whole time. He was studying Magnus, watching for his responses, so Magnus was careful to sit there with his face blank and his eyes on the window. A part of him had, always, thought he’d feel elevated to leave the academy finally, no matter who it was with. But now he felt like maybe staying in that prison would have been better. He knew Hawthorne academy. He knew how to behave and what to do so he wouldn’t get punished. He knew how defiant he could be before he was hauled away to isolation. He knew the food, the beds, the sleeping schedule. The dorms felt safe to him, when he slept in the bed by the wall, Aramis in the bed next to him. The uniform he’d worn for most of his life was as comfortable as if he was wearing a second skin. It was all bad, but it was all things he was used to.

He was afraid that the palace would be much harder to navigate.

Leo was waiting for him to slip up, Magnus knew, and he tried not to tremble at what would come after he did. Would he be hit? Probably. Locked up somewhere? Most likely. He tried not to think about that. Sometimes, he wished he was a more meek, more naive omega who believed he was going to a beautiful palace to be with a beautiful prince and have a beautiful life. Maybe that softness to him would make Leo’s alpha instincts want to protect him, take care of him. As it stood, Magnus felt like he was at war with Leo – and he wasn’t letting himself back down.

‘’We’re here,’’ Leo said when the car came to a halt. How long had they been driving? Magnus had no idea.

The chauffeur opened the doors and extended a gloved hand to Magnus. Magnus felt the need to glance at Leo – a lot of alphas didn’t like anyone else touching their omegas. _Don’t act like his property,_ Magnus chastised himself. He reached out, took the chauffeur’s hand and let himself be helped out of the car. Once he was on the neat stone front drive, he looked around him. His breath caught. It didn’t look like the tall castles in the fairytale books, with spires and moats. But it was still beautiful – majestic and so _huge_ Magnus felt like he might have an existential crisis. Unknown to him, the car had driven past the front gardens of the palace, which were sprawling and neat – there was a pond in the centre, framed by statues, neat flower beds and areas full of autumn trees that looked like small parks. The castle itself jutted out above all of it. It was a neat, cream-brick building, twice as big as the academy, with tilting roofs made of black tile and more windows than Magnus could count. He was infinitely glad that there was no wall around it – but there probably was one running around the whole premise.

‘’I hope it meets all your expectations, little omega,’’ Leo said, coming to stand beside him. There was bitterness behind his faked smile.

‘’It’s beautiful, your highness,’’ Magnus said neutrally.

Leo kissed his teeth, as if Magnus’ reply irritated him. Good. That was something. Magnus thought about it as he walked with Leo towards the western side of the castle. The prince seemed almost insecure in his position. It was easy to guess why. He probably expected whatever omega he got to want him because he was a rich, handsome royal, and not for anything else. Magnus could exploit that. He could dig at Leo without being so obvious as to warrant punishment. He smiled lightly to himself, reassured ever so slightly, as they walked into the palace.

The foyer was brightly lit by three crystal chandeliers, even more extravagant than those in the academy. There were six maids, three on each side, in neatly pressed uniforms. They curtsied as Leo walked in, ahead of Magnus, ‘’welcome back, your highness,’’ they chorused in pretty, feminine voices.

‘’Prepare him,’’ Leo waved a hand towards Magnus as if he was a pest and jogged up the stairs, hands in the pockets of his suit. Magnus was relieved to see him go.

‘’This way please, sir,’’ one of the maids said, gesturing, and Magnus blinked. ‘Sir’? That was new. Everyone else was always ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’. He was always ‘001’ or ‘omega’. Never ‘sir’. Maybe...maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

‘’Thank you, ma’am,’’ Magnus said. The maid looked equally surprised to be addressed that way and gave Magnus a tentative smile. Magnus was led out of the foyer by the gaggle of servants, ‘’what’s your name?’’ Magnus asked the maid who had smiled at him.

‘’Reo, sir,’’ the maid said. Her long brown braids and lack of powerful presence told Magnus she was just a beta.

‘’I’m Magnus,’’ the omega introduced himself.

Another tentative smile, like Reo knew she wasn’t supposed to but couldn’t help herself, ‘’it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.’’

Magnus was shown to the largest bathroom he’d ever seen in his life. There was a bath drawn for him and the maids turned around politely while he took his uniform off and sunk into the bath, sighing as his muscles relaxed instantly. One of the maids swiped his uniform from the marble floor and carried it out, ‘’uh...what am I supposed to wear?’’ Magnus asked uncertainly.

Reo barely managed to cover up her cringe, ‘’the prince has picked out an...outfit...for you sir.’’

‘’Oh, great,’’ Magnus sighed, looking at the ceiling, ‘’what is he like? The prince?’’

‘’He’s a wonderful person,’’ Reo said quickly.

Magnus gave her a look, ‘’that’s a lie.’’

Reo sucked in a surprised breath and then, under Magnus’ intense violet gaze, finally said quickly, ‘’I’m not sure what he’s like. He’s always up in his room, sir. He barely ever leaves.’’

‘’Great,’’ Magnus said again, ‘’he’s starting to sound a lot like a psychopath.’’

The maids gasped and Reo clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, ‘’Reo!’’ one of the other maids, one with dark hair and dark skin, said, appalled. But then, when Reo couldn’t stop laughing, the other maids joined in, unable to stop themselves.

Magnus grinned. He felt a little less alone now, a little less afraid, ‘’Magnus,’’ he said, extending his hand to the maid who had chastised Reo. She was clearly in charge.

The maid relented after a moment of hesitation, clasping Magnus’ hand delicately, ‘’Talha, sir.’’

The sixth maid came back in and the laughter stopped abruptly. There was a lot of throat clearing. The maid carried an oblong box with her. Magnus tried not to look at it too much as he washed himself, then rinsed himself off. He stepped out of the bath and patted himself dry with the towel before tying it around his waist. Reo picked up the box and came over. She was chewing her lip and in that moment, Magnus didn’t want to know what was inside it. But then Reo said, very quietly, ‘’this is what the prince wants you to wear tonight, sir,’’ she said and popped open the lid.

There was a pair of black lacy boxers in the box. Nothing else.

‘’You’re kidding,’’ Magnus’ face fell.

‘’Afraid not,’’ Reo mumbled.

‘’Oh my god,’’ Magnus swiped the boxers from the box, flinging every curse word he could remember at Leo in his head. The maids turned around again as he wiggled into the underwear. It fell to his upper thigh but it was cut higher at the back, exposing some of his butt-cheeks. Magnus’ cheeks were set aflame and, as the servants turned back around, he forced a smile, ‘’how do I look?’’

Reo gave him a sympathetic smile and grabbed the towel, wiping some residue water off his collarbone, ‘’I shall escort you to your room, sir.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ Magnus said quietly. They left the bathroom, just the two of them, Magnus’ bare feet pattering against the cold marble. They climbed up the stairs and with each step, Magnus prayed he wouldn’t bump into anyone. It would be the most humiliating moment of his life. Reo politely didn’t look at him, giving him some scrap of privacy. They walked up to the second floor and then a dark corridor, with the lights dimmed down. How late was it? They stopped in front of large wooden doors, ‘’is he inside?’’ Magnus asked quietly.

‘’I believe so, sir,’’ Reo said, giving a neat curtsy. Then, she looked around to make sure they were alone, and added quietly, ‘’good luck.’’

Magnus gave her a pale smile, watching her disappear down the corridor. Wishing desperately she’d stay. But when she was gone, he turned back to the doors, taking a deep breath. _This is the first battle,_ he thought to himself, pushing the doors open.

He’d steeled himself, putting on a neutral face, but that fell away into pure shock as he walked into his new room. There were toys _everywhere_. On every surface. The whole room was _atrocious_. The walls were painted pink, with golden stars. There were cupboards, coffee tables and desks in the large space but every surface was covered with plush teddy bears, porcelain dolls and stuffed animals. Seeing his shock, Leo, who stood by the large bed with a dripping pink canopy, grinned, ‘’do you like your new toy box?’’ he asked, gesturing around. He’d lost his blazer and tie somewhere. His shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up. He would have been stunningly handsome under different circumstances, ‘’because you’re a toy. Get it?’’ Leo laughed.

‘’You’re not right in the head,’’ Magnus blurted, before he could stop himself.

Leo’s laughter cut off and Magnus didn’t dare look at him, ‘’come here, omega,’’ the prince said finally. His voice was as neutral as Magnus’ features as he quickly got a hold of himself.

He walked across the space, his bare feet padding on the soft carpet. Everything – this outfit, this room, calling Magnus anything but his name...it was meant to humiliate him. Magnus wouldn’t let himself be humiliated. He shoved down his anger and embarrassment, knowing it would show up all too well on his porcelain-pale cheeks. He stopped in front of Leo and raised his eyes to meet his. He wouldn’t look away. Not first. But the prince didn’t seem interested in keeping up a staring contest. His dark eyes flicked down Magnus’ body, inspecting. When he reached out, it was with a curled finger. He brushed it just below Magnus’ bare collarbone and Magnus flinched, despite himself. Leo just raised a blond eyebrow, his eyes following the path of his hand as he traced his fingertips down the centre of Magnus’ chest, over his stomach and to his belly button, ‘’you’re so pale,’’ he mused, as if inspecting an object in a museum, ‘’have you ever even seen the sun?’’

‘’Of course I have, your highness,’’ Magnus said. He tried to be brave but he was afraid. He didn’t know what Leo was going to do.

Leo’s fingers reached the hem of the lacy underwear and Magnus tensed. Leo smirked, looking up at him. Their eyes met, ‘’you look good in those,’’ Leo said.

‘’I don’t think black is my colour,’’ Magnus said through his teeth.

‘’I disagree,’’ Leo said lightly. He took Magnus’ chin, turning his head this way and that, inspecting him.

Magnus felt anger coil in his stomach. _Fight back,_ he told himself, _you know what’s coming. It’s inevitable. It might as well happen on your terms._

‘’Aren’t you going to go further, your highness?’’ Magnus asked and Leo froze. His eyes snapped to Magnus as if he couldn’t quite believe what he just heard. Magnus smiled, ever so slightly, with silent victory as he challenged the prince with his gaze, ‘’or can you not even get it up?’’

In the next instance, Magnus was flying through the air and onto the bed. He hadn’t quite believed Leo was strong, considering how awkwardly tall and graceful his body was, but the strength of his push nearly knocked the breath out of Magnus. The omega fell on the bed, his head hitting the pillows, and only a second later Leo was above him, pinning his wrists down to the bed. _Calm down, calm down, calm down...!_ Magnus tried to tell himself but Leo’s facade was gone. He stared at Magnus with anger and irritation but beyond that, just beyond, was hunger. Magnus had never been looked at like that, not this close up, not with that intensity, and it frightened him. He wasn’t sure if he was even breathing as he lay frozen under the prince. Finally, Leo leaned down – to kiss him, or maybe to bite his neck, marking Magnus as his...? and Magnus closed his eyes, flinching on instinct.

Leo’s lips never made contact with his skin.

Magnus heard a little irritated huff and then Leo was gone, his wrists free. Magnus opened his eyes and sat up quickly to find Leo already half-way across the room, towards the doors, ‘’don’t push me. I have quite the temper,’’ the prince snapped, leaving the room. Magnus watched him go, stunned. Had he...had he just left? Had he seen that Magnus was afraid? It was hard to believe he’d care, but why else would he have stopped? Magnus’ head spun with held back emotion. He wanted to cry, laugh hysterically and scream all at once. Instead, he flopped back onto the bed, his strength going out of him. He managed to pull the covers on top of himself just before sleep – or maybe unconsciousness – claimed him, and he drifted off, stared at by a hundred beady eyes of the toys in his toy box.

*~*~*

When the car stopped, Morpheus thought he might throw up with nerves.

‘’We’re here, sir,’’ the driver said.

Morph reached out with a shaking hand. His fingers closed around the handle of the car door and this time, the doors open. On legs like jelly, Morpheus pulled himself from the car and turned around to look at his new home. He gasped, startled. He had expected extravagance, of course – whoever bought him must have been rich enough to even revolve in Headmistress Hawthorne’s circles. But he hadn’t expected _this_. The mansion rose from neatly trimmed grounds, white with silver trimmings and many balconies. It was one building but made of different shapes, giving it the feel of a miniature castle. The windows were large and most of them had light shining through, making it look inviting and warm, despite what awaited Morpheus inside. By the doors stood a butler, who bowed his head neatly, ‘’welcome, master Morpheus. We have been expecting you.’’

Morpheus couldn’t move. Shock, fear, worry and awe all gripped him, holding him fast. He may have stayed there forever had the butler not moved with a kind smile. He put a gloved hand on the small of Morpheus’ back and gave him the gentlest of pushes. Morpheus finally stumbled forward, his wide, grey eyes fixed on the doors. Once he walked through them, there would be no way out – but then again there hadn’t been a way out till now, either. Morph reached the doors but then his steps faltered again. He dug his feet in, his breath speeding up. He couldn’t do it. For the last six years that he had spent in the academy, he had been groomed, taught and schooled precisely for this moment – but he couldn’t move now, when it mattered. When it was life or death. When he was supposed to please his alpha from the get-go, to avoid living a life of violence and fear.

‘’What is it, sir?’’ the butler asked, sounding worried.

Morph looked to him desperately with tears shining in his grey eyes. He wanted to scream out for help, to grab onto this butler and beg him not to force him through those doors, ‘’I don’t even know who he is...’’ he whispered in a trembling voice instead.

The butler gave him a sympathetic smile, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, ‘’Duke Kalei is the kindest man I have ever met,’’ he said gently, ‘’please don’t be frightened,’’ he let go of Morph and opened the doors, ‘’shall we?’’

Morpheus took a deep, shaking breath. He had to be calm. He had to appear pretty and perfect. He had to please his alpha. That was his only shot at survival now. He entered the mansion.

His eyes were flooded instantly with the light of a gorgeous chandelier and, by the time Morph blinked away the bright spots, there was someone running down the stairs in the foyer. Morph’s eyes widened again as he watched the young man, as graceful as he remember from briefly seeing him at the choosing ceremony. Morph’s breath caught. He remembered Duke Kalei now – he had been the alpha to save his life. He’d caught his arm and refused to let go when Morph jumped out of the window. Morpheus had almost forgotten about him, thinking instead of what vile, violent creature lurked within these beautiful walls, waiting for him. Duke Kalei was as far from vile as you could get. His black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, revealing his faerie-like face. He had a loose white shirt on, cut in a deep ‘V’ at the front, with the wide sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The shirt was tucked into white, foreign, embroided pants. There were two rows of beads around his brown wrist.

Kalei reached Morpheus and by the time he did, he was grinning widely, practically buzzing with excitement, ‘’you’re here! I can’t believe it, I-‘’ he faltered, his smile disappearing. Worry appeared in his sharp, dark eyes, ‘’oh...but you’re crying...’’ he looked to the butler.

‘’I’m afraid he’s a bit frightened, your grace,’’ the butler said kindly.

Kalei nodded, ‘’thank you, Kit. Please tell the kitchen that we’ll be ready for dinner shortly.’’

Kit inclined his head and hurried away, leaving Morph alone with the Duke. The omega reached up to wipe the tears he hadn’t realised had spilled but Kalei beat him to it. His hand was warm and gentle as it swiped against his cheek, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he said softly, ‘’I knew I should have gone to get you after all. I was busy getting everything ready, but that could have waited. I’m sorry,’’ he said again. Morph stared at him with shocked eyes, glistening with tears. Had...had an alpha just apologised to him? He could hardly believe his ears. Was this a front? Some kind of ploy to get him to trust this man? Kalei gave a little, uncertain smile, ‘’do you know who I am, Morpheus?’’

‘’Duke Kalei...’’ Morph whispered.

Kalei nodded, ‘’yes.’’

‘’You bought me,’’ Morph added quietly. He knew if he raised his voice even slightly, it would start to shake.

‘’Yes,’’ Kalei sighed, ‘’but you’re not...you’re not my property,’’ he said, wording it carefully. He sounded a little troubled.

‘’But I am.’’

‘’No,’’ Kalei shook his head. He opened his mouth, as if to say more, but just then Kit returned.

‘’Dinner is about to be served, your highness,’’ he said.

‘’Thank you, Kit,’’ Kalei said then smiled again at Morph, ‘’you must be hungry. Come,’’ he took Morph’s hand. His skin was warm to the touch, as if he had absorbed the sunlight of his hometown and brought it with him to rainy Hamnel.

Kalei led him through the extravagant foyer to the sleek, modern dining room. The large windows opened up on the front garden of the mansion. There was a black marble table with white chairs and art on the walls – pieces Morph hadn’t ever seen or learned about. He kept his eyes on them and then on his hands as he sat down at the table. There were at least six chairs but Kalei sat down right next to him. A moment later staff rushed in. They brought wine glasses, bottles and two silver domes. They set one in front of Morph and when they lifted the dome, they revealed a beautiful plate of food. The scent reached Morph’s nostrils instantly and he remembered how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast – it felt like that had been weeks ago. Still, he didn’t pick up his cutlery, waiting for a signal from Kalei, who popped open the bottle, ‘’have you ever had wine?’’

‘’No,’’ Morph whispered.

‘’I think you should have a little bit. It will calm your nerves,’’ Kalei said, pouring him a quarter of a glass, his movements refined. He poured himself a little more and picked up his glass, ‘’go on,’’ he said encouragingly. Morph took his glass uncertainly, the yellowish liquid inside sloshing a little as his hand trembled. He took a big gulp, swallowed and immediately started coughing at the strange burning sensation that slid down his throat, ‘’oh dear,’’ Kalei chuckled, taking the glass from Morph’s hand and waving one of the staff members over, ‘’get him a lemonade instead, please.’’ The girl disappeared and came back a moment later with a glass of bubbling liquid. She handed it to Morph, who took a more cautious sip. For a moment he forgot his fear as he blinked at the glass, his tongue peeking from between his lips to lick them in confusion. Spicy water? What a strange thing. It seemed to dance on his tongue in a sweet cascade. He eagerly took another sip and Kalei smiled, watching him, ‘’do you like that better?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Morph squeaked, ‘’thank you, your highness.’’

‘’Don’t call me that,’’ the Duke said fondly, ‘’to you, I’m just Kalei.’’

‘’But you’re a Duke,’’ Morph protested weakly. The proper way to address ranks had been drilled into him since he came to the academy aged eleven.

Kalei smiled and began cutting the meat on his plate daintily, ‘’Morpheus, I plan to marry you,’’ he said, not looking at the omega, as if he was suddenly shy, ‘’so you will be a Duke, too.’’

Morph’s eyes widened. Duke Morpheus Hawthorne. It did have a certain ring to it, he had to admit. He decided better against speaking again and followed Kalei’s lead. He ate slowly, though he wanted to scarf the food down into his empty stomach. Still, his manners got the better of him. He never stepped out of line. That jump out of the window had been his first and last act of rebellion. As they ate, Kalei asked him an endless tirade of questions that Morph mostly answered with quiet ‘yes’, ‘no’ and ‘I’m not sure’.

‘’How old are you?’’ Kalei asked.

‘’Seventeen. Eighteen in three months,’’ Morph said softly, peeking at his alpha uncertainly, ‘’and you?’’ it was hard to pin-point Kalei’s age, when the man looked like a youth at the same time as looking like an immortal forest spirit.

‘’Twenty four,’’ Kalei answered easily.

Twenty four. So he would have been eighteen when the war ended. Did he fight with the other Mireyan troops as soon as he turned sixteen? Morph was too scared to ask. War scared him. The talk of war scared him. Omegas hadn’t been conscripted but, somehow, the war had managed to ruin the life of everyone in class 1. Most of them were war orphans, in one way or another. Morph remembered his life before the war as if through a mist. The happy life on the farm in Esterhart. There were many happy memories there that Morph locked away. And then the foreign continents attacked. He’d only been three when the war began and he didn’t understand most of it. He’d stayed in Esterhart with his omega aunt while his parents, both alphas, fought. And died. He remembered, vaguely, coming to Hamnel. And then he remembered how, from one day to another, his aunt was gone and he was in the academy, dressed in his blue stripped uniform.

‘’Morpheus?’’

Morph blinked, realising he’d lost himself in his own memories, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he squeaked. He’d been taught that alphas liked doting and attentive omegas – he’d managed to screw that up in about five seconds flat.

But Kalei only smiled, ‘’you must be tired. Let’s get you in a bath.’’

Morph realised he’d finished all his food. He stood up quickly and followed Kalei out into the foyer and up the stairs. The Duke took him to the bathroom, which was as magnificent as the rest of the mansion. It was all white marble with actual columns holding up the ceiling and an oval bath-tub near the windows. Kalei went in and drew the water, checking for the right temperature with his fingers. Morph lingered by the doors, looking around uncertainly. There was a huge cabinet in the corner for toiletries with a big mirror. It reminded Morph of his station back at the academy. A fresh fluffy towel rested on the marble counter, next to a new toothbrush and a set of pyjamas, ‘’do you want bath salts?’’ Morpheus called his attention back to his alphas. Kalei had added a sweet-smelling body wash to the water and frothed it up with his hand to create bubbles. Now he had a container with orange granules in it, ‘’it’s supposed to be relaxing,’’ he was so casual, sitting on the edge of the bath tub. Morpheus didn’t know what to think of it. Maybe it was better not to think at all – to not wonder about what the Duke had planned for their first night together. Morpheus wasn’t ignorant to what would most likely happen.

‘’Yes?’’ Morph said uncertainly. He didn’t know how to say no. He wasn’t even sure what bath salts were.

Kalei scattered a handful of the salts into the water and capped the jar. The water was rising speedily in an inviting display of bubbles and warm water. Only now did Morph feel his fatigue. This day felt like it had gone on forever but he doubted he’d sleep a wink tonight – he doubted Kalei would let him. After all, why else get himself an omega? Even if they were going to get married, Morpheus knew what his purpose in Kalei’s life was. To please him, to be at his beck and call, to make his life pleasant...still, at least Kalei was young and handsome and kind...for now. Morph didn’t trust people who were kind. Headmistress Hawthorne had been, at the beginning, and his aunt, before she gave him away. ‘’All ready,’’ Kalei announced, turning the water off.

Then, to Morph’s utmost horror, he turned around, with his back to Morph, and said, ‘’let me know when you’re in.’’

 _Oh God, he’s not leaving,_ Morph thought. Which could mean only one thing. The alpha wasn’t even going to wait until they were in bed.

With shaking hands, Morph had no choice but to undo the ribbon at his collar. He kept his eyes on Kalei’s back, terrified of the moment the alpha would turn back around. He forced himself to open up his buttons, to sling off his blazer and shirt. There was no use resisting. It would only be worse if he did – that’s what he’d been taught at the academy. He felt sick as he pushed his trousers down and then his underwear. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was breathing as he crossed the bathroom and practically jumped into the bath, infinitely grateful for the bubbles that covered his naked body, ‘’r-ready,’’ he whispered.

Kalei turned back around and, humming, went over to pick up Morph’s clothes, ‘’do you want these washed?’’

‘’You...you can throw them out,’’ Morph whispered, gripping the sides of the bathtub and staring at the opposite wall. He didn’t want to lay his eyes on that striped uniform ever again – or on Kalei in that moment. He’d been taught that alphas were instinctive creatures, craving omegas with their very being. One look could entice them, lure them.

Kalei put the clothes to the side and picked up a sponge. Morph held his breath as the Duke came towards the bath tub, kneeling down so he was practically eye-level with his omega. He dipped the sponge into the soapy water and reached into it. His fingers closed around Morph’s wrist, pulling his arm out of the water so he could press the sponge to his skin. Morph was immaculately clean from the morning’s scrub but it still felt nice. The sponge was soft and the bath salts relaxing. If only Morph wasn’t so afraid...

‘’We’ll be staying here for a little while,’’ Kalei said, washing Morph’s arm before moving onto the other one, ‘’a few weeks, maybe a few months, however long you need.’’

‘’And then what?’’ Morph breathed. He still didn’t dare to look at the Duke.

‘’And then we’ll go back to Athira,’’ Kalei said, ‘’it’s the southernmost city in Mireya. That’s where I am Duke.’’

Mireya...it was by the sea. It was a world away. Morph could barely wrap his head around the mansion, much less a whole other country. His whole life was changing so fast and because he thought his life would end the moment he jumped out of that window, he hadn’t prepared himself for this. He started trembling slightly as Kalei pushed him forward gently to wash his back. Every time his hand dipped below the surface of the water, Morph stiffened, awaiting the dreaded contact. But it did not come. Kalei washed his chest, his hand going as low as his belly-button, but he didn’t go lower. And then, simply, he put the sponge on the edge of the bath-tub, ‘’tilt your head back,’’ Kalei requested, pouring shampoo into his hand. Morph obediently tilted his head back and Kalei sunk his hands into the purple-silver strands of his hair, soaping it up, ‘’so pretty,’’ he murmured.

It hit Morpheus then that a _Duke_ and an _alpha_ was washing his hair. It should have been the other way around. Morph was here to serve Kalei and yet the man was washing Morph as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In that moment, Morph decided to be a good omega. Even if Kalei was a bad person, even if he would turn violent and cruel at one miss-step, Morph would try his hardest. This was his life now and he’d learn to keep Kalei like this – kind and sweet. He’d learn what to say and what not to say. He’d be fine.

 _He’d be fine_.

At least that’s what he tried to tell himself as Kalei rinsed off his hair and then fetched the towel for him. He left it on the edge of the bath, turning around again so Morph could pat himself down and wiggle into his new pyjamas – soft looking, fluffy ones with long sleeves. He felt a little bit safer once he was covered. Kalei left him to brush his teeth alone, which he spent as much time on as he could, and after that, Kit the butler came to take him to the bedroom. Each step Morph took felt heavy. His stomach coiled with nerves but he knew this was unavoidable. Kit left him before the doors to his new room – at least until they went back to Mireya – and bid him goodnight. Morph couldn’t find his voice to wish him the same. He knocked and, upon hearing a ‘come in’, walked inside.

The bedroom was as modern and beautiful as the rest of the house. It was all in whites and beiges, with a sprawling bed, wooden floors covered with carpets and flowing curtains cupping the windows that made the room feel more open and breezy. Kalei sat on a stool by a desk. He was freshly out of the shower, wearing a satin red robe, open to reveal black boxers and a perfect, brown chest. His hair was unbound, falling over his shoulder like a waterfall as he brushed it diligently, ‘’hop into bed, you must be tired,’’ Kalei said in his melodic, cheerful voice.

Morph shuffled over to the bed. It was undisturbed, with plump white pillows, soft covers and a beige blanket thrown on top. Trying to move the covers as little as possible, the omega slipped underneath. The cool, soft sheets closed around him comfortingly and he could have cried in that moment. All the emotions of the day were becoming too much for him. He felt like he could sleep a thousand years but also like he’d never fall asleep again. He watched Kalei brushing his hair. His repetitive movement was like hypnosis. Morph felt his eyes close a little bit each time Kalei’s hand went from the top of his head to the bottom of his hair.

And then, before Kalei even came to bed, Morph was asleep.

*~*~*

Siegfried Hjart’s home was nothing like Elwyn expected.

It was on the fourth floor of a neat apartment building in the nicer part of city, and that was predictable. But as Elwyn walked in, he was surprised to find how _homey_ it was. Elwyn had expected something neat and controlled, like Sig was. The doors of his apartment opened onto a moderately sized living space. One half was a kitchen, with a breakfast counter. There was a basket of fruits, some bowls stacked in the corner and appliances hanging along the wall. Much more cluttered and casual than anything at the academy was allowed to be. Beyond the breakfast counter was the small livingroom – it had a white couch, piled with green pillows, a flat-screen TV and a big window. Simple. Cosy.

‘’Would you like me to take my shoes off?’’ Elwyn asked.

Sig, who was locking the doors, smiled, ‘’that’s the most you’ve said to me so far,’’ he said, taking his own smart shoes off, ‘’yes, take your shoes off, please.’’

Elwyn did, putting the polished brown dress shoes on the wooden rack by the doors and followed Sig in, his knee-high socks slippery on the wooden floor. There were two doors leading off to other rooms, ‘’that’s the bathroom,’’ Sig said, pointing to the other room as he opened the doors closest to the kitchen, ‘’and this is our bedroom.’’

 _Our_ bedroom _._ Elwyn’s heart gave a little nervous thump. All alphas varied and the academy tried to prepare them for most situations. Many alphas preferred for their omegas to have a separate room but, clearly, Sig wasn’t one of those. Elwyn followed him into the bedroom where he was taken by surprise again. It was quite small, with another door in the corner. A large window took up nearly all of one wall and Elwyn glimpsed a curling black-iron balcony outside. The bed was tucked up against the window, full of blankets and fluffy pillows. There was some kind of plant hanging from a basket from the curtain rail and the green leaves snaked down the wall, making the room look a little like a garden. There was a wooden coffee table in the corner and carpet on the floor, but the most astounding thing was the sheer amount of books in the room. Sig had two large bookcases on either side of the room, piled high with material. There were stacks of books by his bed and on the coffee table. Clearly, the alpha read a lot in his spare time. Elwyn jumped when he felt fingers brush the nape of his neck, just below his navy curls, ‘’so tense,’’ Sig mused, and then, ‘’strip.’’

Despite himself, Elwyn felt a flush rise to his cheeks. He clenched his fists, staring at the wall ahead, ‘’now?’’

‘’Yes. Now.’’

Elwyn knew it would end badly if he disobeyed, no matter how much he wanted to. He took his clothes off, feeling Sig’s gaze on his back. He didn’t touch him again, not even when Elwyn was bare. The omega hooked his thumbs into his underwear, the last article of clothing left, taking a discreet deep breath, ‘’you can leave that on,’’ Sig said and Elwyn’s shoulders sagged with relief, his breath escaping his lips. Not sex, then. Not yet. Did Sig just want to stare at him? Was there to be an inspection? At least Elwyn would have time to brace himself, ‘’lay down on the bed on your stomach,’’ Sig requested.

Refusing to admit to himself that he was a little bit scared, Elwyn did as he was told, laying down on his stomach and tilting his head to the side of the pillows, watching Sig uncertainly as he knelt and pulled out a small basket from under the bed. He rummaged around, finally coming up with a tube of something. He slid the basket back under the bed. Elwyn squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself mentally and growing more confused by the second. What could Sig possibly want to do with him? He heard the soft click of a bottle being uncapped, then a squirt, then the slick sound of something wet rubbing. He gasped, out of barely kept back fear and surprise, when he finally felt Sig’s hands on him. They were slick with whatever had been in the tube and, as they pressed into his shoulders, Elwyn felt his back grow warm, ‘’relax,’’ Sig murmured. He was up on the bed, kneeling over Elwyn. His thumbs dug into Elwyn’s muscles, making him hiss with a sudden pain. Sig ignored the hiss and, a moment later, a soft sigh was pulled out of Elwyn’s lips as the muscles of his shoulders relaxed. Warmth flooded his body more intently.

Sig’s hands were expert on Elwyn’s back as they massaged the tense knots in his muscles and after a moment, all thoughts left Elwyn’s head, leaving only the pleasant warmth tingling through his body. His eyes fluttered shut. He hadn’t even known how rigid his body had been until Sig put his hands on him. Elwyn wasn’t even aware of the small sighs, gasps and half-moans he was making, or of the fact that his omega senses were high on alert at the presence and touch of an alpha, ‘’where...did you learn to do this?’’ Elwyn asked, his voice soft and aloof as he barely realised he’d spoken.

‘’I had a girlfriend who did this as a job,’’ Sig said. His voice sounded calm and controlled compared to Elwyn’s, ‘’she taught me a few tricks,’’ Elwyn gasped as Sig’s breath suddenly ghosted his shoulder. His breath stuttered out of him when a second later Sig kissed his shoulder in one slow, open-mouthed sweep, ‘’why...? Am I making you feel good?’’ Sig’s hands were working just above the waistband of Elwyn’s underwear, ‘’tell me,’’ Elwyn was afraid of replying, but his relaxed mind had trouble grasping onto that fear for longer than a second.

‘’Yes...’’ he half-whined. He barely recognised his voice. He felt like he was melting into the pillows. His skin felt on fire wherever Sig touched. It was a wholly new sensation and it made Elwyn’s brain turn to goo. He’d not been touched, not like this, not by anyone. He hadn’t been properly hugged since his mother died when he’d been eight. He hadn’t realised how touch starved he’d been – omegas were wired to seek out alphas, to desire touch and affection from those around them, even in the most innocent of ways. Without really meaning to, Elwyn raised his hips, trying to make Sig’s hands...what? Do it harder? Do it more? Do something different? He wasn’t entirely sure but in the next instance, Elwyn found himself laying on his side, with Sig laying behind him. His hands slipped over Elwyn’s hips, his chest pressed against Elwyn’s back. The omega’s mind was complete mush and when he felt Sig’s hand slip lower and cup him through his underwear, he didn’t protest. Those hands had already made him feel so good and, as much as he’d hate himself for this later, he wanted them to touch him more.

Sensing no resistance, Sig slid his hand into Elwyn’s underwear and pulled out his semi-hard dick. His slick hands worked wonders on it. Back at the dorms in the academy, Elwyn rarely touched himself – it was hard and awkward and embarrassing, with twelve other omegas sleeping in the same room as him. He couldn’t remember the last time he came.

Sig’s fingers slid over Elwyn’s length, light as if he was playing the piano. Elwyn moaned shakily, his hand coming to slap against his mouth a second later in hazy embarrassment. Sig leaned in closer, half covering Elwyn with his body and half pressing him into the mattress, ‘’let me hear you,’’ he murmured. His voice was warm, tickling his ear. Elwyn shivered and Sig squeezed his member more firmly, picking up the pace. Elwyn whined against his hand, managing to pull it away from his mouth just a little. He had no idea what was happening to him. He was usually so in control of his body, of his reactions...how did Sig managed to reduce him into a moaning mess with just the touch of his fingers? This man was a beast – Elwyn was sure of it as the hand on his cock rubbed him expertly, making a strange, coiling heat twine in Elwyn’s stomach where only fear and nerves had been previously, ‘’do you like this?’’ Sig asked softly. His voice was enticing and so warm it made Elwyn shiver again, as he repeated his previous question, ‘’tell me.’’

‘’Y-yes...’’ Elwyn whined against his wrist.

‘’Do you want me to stop?’’ Sig’s voice was so calm. Elwyn grasped onto it with his mind but his thoughts were fleeting. His mind didn’t fully comprehend the question.

‘’I’m not a-allowed...to say...stop...’’ he managed between moans, because that was the only thing he remembered from the academy in that moment.

Sig’s hand stopped instantly, ‘’of course you are-‘’

Elwyn’s mind registered only that Sig had stopped moving his hand. He whimpered, his own hand going down to grab Sig’s wrist, ‘’no! D-don’t stop...’’ he whispered breathily. He was so close. He felt like he’d go insane if someone didn’t touch him in the next second.

Sig hesitated only a moment longer. Then he huffed, amused, and his hand resumed on Elwyn. Elwyn could have screamed in that moment. After only that brief pause, the pleasure built up in him unexpectedly and quickly. His body writhed, kept in place only by Sig pressed against him. Elwyn came without warning, all over Sig’s hand. He moaned, pressing his face into the nearest pillow to muffle it. His body shook as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him.

And then the strangest thing happened.

Just as the pleasure of the orgasm became gentler, Elwyn felt a shift between him and Sig. There was a change in Sig’s scent – Elwyn could suddenly decipher it much better than any scent before. It was filled with pleasure and satisfaction and victory and something warm and sweet, like happiness. Instantly, Elwyn felt safer, protected, and he realised what had happened. Omegas were special for many reasons – one of them was the unique bond they formed with their sexual partners. Elwyn had only read about it in the textbooks. It was a bond different to one you’d get after being bitten. This one didn’t bind you to anyone and it lessened with each new partner, so your first was the most important. It made the alpha and omega more attuned to each other, sensitive to each other’s needs and moods, and it only disappeared once the omega took another partner. Elwyn had never thought it would feel so intense – or so _right_.

Elwyn suddenly felt overwhelmed and ashamed. He wasn’t supposed to like this. He wasn’t supposed to be what the academy had made him. He pressed his face into the pillow, as if he could block out the whole world. Sensing this, Sig let go of him, pulling up his underwear. Elwyn flinched with surprise. He’d expected Sig to go further. Afterall, this was their first night together. But Sig just got off the bed and, as calmly as before, said, ‘’take a shower. I’ve left out things for you in the bathroom. Come to the kitchen when you’re done,’’ his voice was commanding, leaving no room for argument, but gentle at the same time. 

Elwyn heard him leave the room. He gave himself a few moments, catching his breath and letting his emotions settle a little. He knew he had to move. It would displease his alpha to disobey him so, after a few minutes, Elwyn sat up slowly and slid off the bed. He walked across the room and slipped out of the bedroom and then quickly into the bathroom. There was no bathtub, just a shower cabin. A clean towel and clothes lay on the washing machine. Elwyn pulled off his sticky underwear, not wanting to look at it, and, after hesitating for a second, dropped it into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. Then he slipped into the cabin, turned on the warm water and washed the massaging oil off him. He tried not to think about what had just happened as he washed the stickiness between his legs. Would Sig be mad that he had to stop? Elwyn’s now-clear mind flitted back to the few words they’d exchanged on the bed. Sig had said he could say ‘stop’. Did he mean it? The hope that he did made Elwyn’s fear stay at bay.

Elwyn got himself dressed quickly, not wanting to keep Sig waiting. His best shot was to figure the alpha out, so that he could prepare himself for anything that was to come – to do that, he had to speak with him. In a too-big white t-shirt that clearly belonged to Sig and comfortable boxers that Sig must have bought for him, the omega left the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

Siegfried was behind the counter in the kitchen, bustling about. Elwyn hung back, taking a moment to just observe him. Sig was tall, at least a head taller than Elwyn; his hair was a pleasant auburn and his blue eyes were framed with glasses that made him look nonchalantly intelligent. He was very handsome, which only made things harder. Elwyn hadn’t expected to feel comfortable or to bond so willingly. The fact that Sig was easy on the eye made it easier for Elwyn to want to be touched. He hadn’t realised that he could be touch starved without ever having an alpha or being in love, but his body seemed to already be aching for fingers on his skin, as if Sig had unlocked something deep inside him.

‘’Are you just going to stand there?’’

Elwyn gave Sig a weary look but approached. Now that he wasn’t being driven by his needs, his thoughts were much more rational. Elwyn knew what he was supposed to do – put on a show of shyness and obedience, let Sig show him everything, teach him, protect him...Elwyn was supposed to make himself pitiful and meek, so that he never angered his alpha and so that he could be schooled and moulded to his alpha’s preference. The thought of that had always made Elwyn feel sick. But, at first glance, it didn’t seem that Sig wanted that. It made Elwyn relieved but it also made Sig hard to crack. The omega walked over to the kitchen. Sig motioned for him to sit at the counter. Elwyn pulled himself up onto the chair just as a plate of neatly prepared sandwiches and a cup of tea were set before him. Elwyn stared, trying to connect the dots. This was...wrong. All of it. It was not how this was supposed to go. Elwyn was supposed to make sure Sig was satisfied sexually and then he should rush to the kitchen to fix his alpha a meal – that was what he’d been taught alphas expected.

So why was Sig getting _him_ off and then making _him_ supper!?

Sig came over, eyebrows drawn together, ‘’is everything okay? I hope you’re not a picky eater.’’

A million questions clattered around Elwyn’s brain and he grasped onto the first one. It came out of his mouth before he could think, ‘’why didn’t you go further?’’

The counter separated them but Sig leaned his forearms on it, so that he was practically touching his omega. His blue eyes were as calm as ever. It seemed that hardly anything got Siegfried Hjart off balance, ‘’what do you mean?’’

Elwyn felt the heat rise to his cheek as if he’d been slapped, ‘’u-um...’’ he couldn’t back away from this question, not with Sig’s eyes staring at him so intensely from behind his glasses, ‘’i-in the bedroom...’’ Elwyn rubbed the back of his head, troubled. Had he just dug himself a grave? He couldn’t look Sig in the eye.

The alpha chuckled, ‘’did you want me to?’’

‘’As if!’’ Elwyn exclaimed, his embarrassment flaring. He realised his mistake a second later, when Sig looked at him in surprise. Elwyn slapped his hand against his mouth. Oh, no. This definitely warranted punishment. He’d been tossed into isolation for less.

But, getting over his surprise quickly, Sig just laughed again, coming around the counter. Elwyn braced himself but the alpha just sank his hand into Elwyn’s curls and ruffled his hair, as easily as if they’d been around each other all their lives. Elwyn relaxed despite himself, feeling the bond between them more intensely now that they were touching again. Sig stopped laughing, his fingers trailing down to Elwyn’s nape, then to the side of his neck, tracing gently, ‘’I didn’t plan to do it tonight,’’ he murmured and his voice was soft, warm, like it had been in bed. Elwyn subconsciously leaned into Sig’s fingers, ‘’but we could-‘’

He was interrupted by an urgent beep. He sighed and a second later his fingers disappeared. Elwyn finally dared to glance at Sig, who was checking a small beeping device, ‘’I need to go,’’ he said out of nowhere.

‘’What?’’ Elwyn blanched. He hadn’t expected to be left alone on his first night with his alpha.

‘’Work,’’ Sig said apologetically. He went straight for the pegs by the doors and grabbed his long, brown cloak. He threw it on hastily, ‘’I won’t be home most nights.’’

‘’Where do you work?’’ Elwyn asked, realising he hadn’t asked.

‘’The Stormview General Hospital,’’ Sig checked his pockets for everything, then grabbed the car keys off the counter, ‘’I’m the surgeon there.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Elwyn said. It was a rather noble profession. A surgeon... it sounded so important. And it explained why Sig was able to keep his calm so easily. A surgeon was someone who helped people. Elwyn felt the last inklings of his fear disperse, at least for now.

‘’Eat your food,’’ Sig said, ‘’you can watch TV or read my books, if you want. We’ll find you things to do soon,’’ he grabbed his shoes and pulled them on.

‘’Are you going to lock me in?’’ Elwyn blurted. His mouth always worked faster than his brain. It’s what got him in trouble at the academy.

‘’No,’’ Sig sounded genuinely surprised, ‘’why would I?’’

‘’I could run away,’’ Elwyn said, because he couldn’t stop now.

Sig looked at him across the kitchen. This time, Elwyn held his gaze, almost challenging him to lash out, to get angry. If Sig had a dark streak, Elwyn rather it appeared sooner or later. But after a moment, Sig just sighed and smiled, ‘’if you’re going to run away, wait until summer. The streets are very cold right now.’’

Anger sloshed in Elwyn and before he knew what he was doing, he stood, so quickly he nearly sent his stool flying, ‘’you don’t think I could do it?’’ he snapped. The more leeway Sig gave him, the more Elwyn wanted to fight. This wasn’t what he’d been taught an alpha was like. This wasn’t what he knew. This confused him. This whole thing was making Sig likeable and Elwyn didn’t want to _like_ him.

‘’I think you could,’’ Sig said and his smile was gone. His scent changed, ever so slightly, to something Elwyn wasn’t familiar with...concern, maybe? Sig went to Elwyn, ignoring the fact that he was wearing shoes indoors. He stopped right in front of the omega and Elwyn stubbornly held his head up, his eyes blazing, ‘’but I’d rather you didn’t,’’ Sig continued softly, ‘’you’re my responsibility. I won’t cage you, but if you’re here, that means I can take care of you properly. So, stay here,’’ his smile returned, small and playful, ‘’until you decide whether I’m terrible or not, at least.’’

His device beeped again. Sig ruffled Elwyn’s hair once more, ‘’don’t wait up,’’ he said and was out of the doors in a blink. They closed behind him. Elwyn waited for the tell-tale click of a lock.

But the doors remained unlocked.

Elwyn stood there for a tense few minutes, trying to calm his breathing. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he hurried to the door and pulled it open. It gave way, revealing the corridor of the fourth floor. In quiet disbelief, Elwyn released the doors. They closed quietly. They were unlocked. Elwyn was free to go – to run and have his freedom, for the first time in forever.

But he hesitated.

Right now, in here, in this apartment, he was safe. There was food here, and a warm bed and no alpha to threaten his well-being. What if...what if Sig was telling the truth? What if, for the first time in years, Elwyn could have choices and opinions and his own wants without being cast out, without being alone? He hated how afraid he was of opening that door again. Magnus wouldn’t hesitate. Lys probably wouldn’t, either. Elwyn was always the loudest, the most boisterous, but it was all to cover up his fear. He stayed where he was for a few more moments, then sighed and went back to the counter to eat his food, though his newly returned nerves made it hard to swallow.

When he finished, he tried to turn the TV on but he had no idea how, so he went to the bedroom instead, to pick himself a book to read. His attention was instead snagged by the door here. Sig hadn’t told him where they led. Curiosity got the best of him and he went to the doors, trying the handle.

The doors were locked.

Elwyn felt afraid again. He didn’t know what was behind the only locked doors in the apartment and he didn’t want to know. He picked a random book and read numbly over the words, pretending like front doors and the locked doors didn’t take up every corner of Elwyn’s mind.

*~*~*

Dorian, Brodie and Theo had no choice but to wait until the morning after the ball, when the academy returned to normal, to continue their investigation. This time, their plan consisted only of Dorian – dressed in an old suit he wore to court. He’d pulled his hair back in a neat ponytail and tried to look as presentable as possible as he entered the academy grounds. He was instantly flanked by two enforcers, who took him round the back and straight to Hawthorne’s office – well away from any of the students. They waited outside the doors as Dorian entered, ‘’Headmistress Hawthorne.’’

Hawthorne sat behind her desk. She was very non-descript. Her face was average, hanging somewhere between the cusp of youth and what lay beyond – her wrinkles appeared deep and then non-existent depending on how she turned her face. Her hair was brown and pulled back into a bun. She was dull in everything but her eyes which sparked with dark plotting, ‘’hello. To what do I owe the pleasure?’’ she stood, masking her surprise at having a visitor quickly.

Dorian shook her hand though it made him feel physically ill, introducing himself with a fake name, and then sat on the chair on the other side of her desk, ‘’I came to enquire about the omegas.’’

‘’Of course,’’ Hawthorne smiled pleasantly, ‘’why else would you be here?’’

‘’I am aware that the ball was yesterday,’’ Dorian said, trying to sound as casual and unattached as possible, ‘’have all the omegas been picked?’’

‘’I’m afraid so,’’ Hawthorne said smoothly, ‘’they have found new homes, unsurprisingly. They are such sweet little creatures!’’

‘’Shame. I wanted to purchase one myself,’’ Dorian mused while swearing mentally. So all the omegas were gone – which would make them hard to find. They’d need statements from them all to bring down the academy.

‘’Oh, there’s always next year!’’ Hawthorne gushed, ‘’class 2 will be more than ready by then! Shall I put you on the list?’’

Dorian forced a pale smile, ‘’no need to rush.’’

*~*~*

‘’Stop stressing, I’m sure Dorian will be fine,’’ Theo assured. She was bustling around the tiny kitchen in Dorian’s apartment while Brodie sat on the couch, knees pulled up to his chin. Theo had readily agreed to stay in the apartment while Dorian went to the academy, in case Brodie needed protecting.

‘’I hope he is,’’ Brodie whispered, ‘’Hawthorne can be ruthless.’’

‘’Dorian can be, too,’’ Theo came over. She sat on the arm of the couch, passing Brodie a chipped up and cupping her own between her dark hands.

‘’He’s been so kind to me...’’ Brodie glanced at the beta, ‘’I didn’t think alphas could be kind.’’

Theo looked surprised, ‘’have you never met an alpha before?’’

Brodie shook his head, ‘’both of my parents were betas and I entered the academy when I was five. We weren’t allowed to meet with alphas.’’

Theo smiled, a little sadly. They were quiet for a while as they drank their tea. Brodie stared at the window. The sun was setting rapidly, ‘’Dorian is a good man,’’ Theo said out of nowhere, thoughtfully, ‘’probably the best man I’ve ever met in my life.’’

‘’Are you two...?’’ Brodie asked uncertainly.

Theo laughed, ‘’gosh, no. I don’t think he’s ever been in love with anyone,’’ her smile lingered as she spoke, ‘’we met in the army. I was a good pilot but I was terribly reckless. I crashed twice and my plane needed repairs every other week. Dorian was the engineer paired with me and we became friends instantly, even though he’s very snarky most days. I never thought of him as anything else and he,’’ she sighed and shrugged, ‘’he immerses himself with work, no matter what it is. In the army, it was fixing planes. After that, it was his cases. He’s a brilliant lawyer.’’

‘’But he’s fallen from favour?’’ Brodie remembered.

‘’Yeah,’’ Theo held her cup with one hand and played with her suspenders with the other, ‘’when he started taking on domestic abuse cases and fighting for the omegas, his alpha colleagues turned away from him. And he lost most of them,’’ she sighed again, deeper this time, ‘’it’s almost impossible to win when you’re an omega bound to an alpha. He tried to change that,’’ she gestured around the small apartment, ‘’and now here he is.’’

‘’But he hasn’t stopped,’’ Brodie said softly, ‘’he’s still fighting for us.’’

‘’Of course he is,’’ Theo gave him a big grin, ‘’I told you; he’s a good man.’’

The doors opened and, on cue, Dorian came in. He looked exhausted and he filled the two of them in about his fruitless trip to the academy quickly and concisely. Theo finished her tea and, dejected but not beaten, promised to come back tomorrow as she headed to her own place. Brodie, feeling dejected too, wanted to go to sleep but before he could say so, Dorian waved him over to the coffee table, ‘’I need to write down your statement.’’

‘’What?’’ Brodie sat down uncertainly.

‘’For court,’’ Dorian said. He had paper and a pen with him. He was twirling the pen between his fingers, ‘’you’ll need to know what you’re saying and for now, you’re the only omega I have. I’ll start building the case around your experiences.’’

Brodie shifted on his chair. He hadn’t thought about this, ‘’you...want me to talk about the academy?’’ of course. He’d have to say anything. He’d have to remember all the little things, even the ones he didn’t want to remember.

‘’Yeah,’’ Dorian leaned over the papers and looked up expectantly at Brodie. Seeing his uncertainty, he sighed, ‘’okay, let’s start simple. How old were you when you became a student at Hawthorne academy?’’

‘’Five,’’ Brodie said softly, ‘’right after it stopped being an orphanage.’’

Dorian nodded, scribbling it down, ‘’and why did you go?’’ Brodie flinched, not expecting such a blunt question. Dorian gave him an apologetic look, ‘’the judge will ask you all these questions. Sorry, but you’re going to have to talk.’’

Brodie nodded, staring at his brown hands in his lap, ‘’my father died in the war. My mother was an omega, so she didn’t fight. She raised me but it must have been hard cause she...’’ he waved a hand, vaguely. He felt his throat close up. He hadn’t ever spoken to anyone about his mother, not even the social workers, ‘’they said she wasn’t fit for parenting,’’ he said finally. Dorian nodded, not pushing him, and wrote it down.

‘’What did you think of the academy when you came?’’

‘’I don’t know. I don’t remember,’’ Brodie exhaled slowly. He didn’t like talking about it. It was like remembering a prison and he still didn’t feel like the chains were gone from around his wrists. But he knew this was the only way to free himself and his friends forever, ‘’I thought it was big. I thought Hawthorne was kind. She has this...’’ he motioned to his face, ‘’smile. It fools everyone.’’

‘’I think I know what you mean,’’ Dorian muttered, remembering how pleasant Mrs Hawthorne had been at her office.

‘’She changes quickly if you make her angry,’’ Brodie whispered.

‘’I can imagine,’’ Dorian said. He sounded sympathetic, ‘’what kind of lessons did she give you? Can you talk me through your day?’’

Brodie nodded. He wished he didn’t remember but his schedule – which he had followed to the T for the last fourteen years – was embedded in his brain, ‘’we always wake up at seven am and have to make ourselves pretty by eight,’’ he closed his eyes. He could see his station, with the ‘004’ so stark against the mirror, ‘’we have to take care of our faces and hair from when we’re little. When we’re younger, there are inspections. By the time we’re older, we know exactly how to do it perfectly. Everyone gets a mirror depending on their number-‘’

‘’Wait,’’ Dorian interrupted, frowning, ‘’number?’’

Brodie nodded, opening his eyes, ‘’when you come into the academy, you’re given a number. The first class – us – were one through thirteen. They use the numbers more than our names, especially the enforcers.’’

Dorian shook his head, ‘’that’s insane,’’ he muttered, ‘’what number were you?’’

‘’Four,’’ Brodie said softly, ‘’I...I’m not even Brodie.’’

‘’ _What_!?’’

‘’I don’t know what my real name is,’’ Brodie stared at his feet, ‘’they change them when we come in, so we’re harder to find. I’ve completely forgot mine. Most kids do. They beat it out of your head if you insist on remembering it,’’ he looked up, meeting Dorian’s dark, horrified eyes, ‘’Elwyn, my friend, used to call himself by his real name at first. He was thirteen. He shouldn’t have forgotten what his parents named him but...’’ Brodie looked down again, ‘’but he did. And Lys...Lys was the last one to come into our class. He was fifteen years old. He insists he doesn’t remember his name, but I think he’s lying. I think he just never wanted to get into trouble.’’

A heavy silence descended on the room, interrupted only by Dorian’s scribbling. When the lawyer spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically gentle, ‘’you got ready and then...?’’

‘’Its breakfast. Oatmeal and fruit or cereal and fruit,’’ Brodie recited, ‘’an egg omelette on Saturday and pastries for Sunday, as a weekend treat. The food never changes. We were given different portions depending on who you were. One boy, Morpheus, was always given a bit more because Hawthorne thought he looked cutest with chubby cheeks. Greer always gained weight fastest, so she was given less. Her stomach was always gurgling but she never complained. She was a bit lifeless, usually,’’ Dorian’s scribbling grew louder and faster as Brodie got lost in memories, his hands clenching his knees, ‘’we have lessons from nine-thirty until eleven. On Monday, its poetry – we usually read to some of the younger classes. On Tuesdays its parenting – there’s usually a few babies every year. As we got older, we spent those lessons changing their diapers and learning how to handle them for when we have our own. Wednesday is sewing, Thursday is cooking – you eat what you make for lunch, so if you mess up, you go hungry. Fridays is manners and grace-‘’

‘’What’s that?’’ Dorian interrupted and Brodie realise he was ranting.

He forced himself to slow down so he didn’t power through it. Dorian needed all the details, ‘’its lessons on how to walk, talk, eat, move. How to appear perfect. How to make yourself invisible when you’re not needed.’’

Dorian nodded, writing it down, ‘’what’s on Saturday?’’

‘’Etiquette theory,’’ Brodie recalled instantly, ‘’and Sunday is luncheons, picnics and fake tea parties. We practice how to behave at those.’’

‘’You don’t get a day off?’’

‘’No,’’ Brodie shook his head, his chin-length fiery hair flying, ‘’at noon its lunch. Healthy. We don’t really get meat, just fish and soup and stuff. There’s more lessons from one until three pm, and then from four to six and then seven to eight.’’

‘’Blood hell,’’ Dorian breathed, his pen pausing, ‘’don’t you get any time off?’’

‘’We do,’’ Brodie said feebly.

Dorian shook his head and went back to his page, ‘’what are the afternoon lessons?’’

‘’On Monday it’s more parenting, drawing and languages,’’ Brodie said, ‘’Tuesday is gymnastics, sewing and art. Wednesday is music and singing, baking and more parenting. Thursday is parenting again-‘’

‘’That’s a lot of parenting,’’ Dorian remarked mildly.

Brodie nodded, ‘’that’s one of our main uses, the Headmistress always said. Baring children. We were supposed to prepare to have lots.’’

Dorian felt a little sick but he nodded, ‘’go on.’’

‘’There’s more etiquette theory and languages on Thursday. We’re supposed to be sophisticated and perfect in every way. Fridays is culture and conversation, gymnastics and then we get extra free time, because it’s the last day of the weekdays. On Saturday, all the classes clean the academy, then there’s dancing lessons and then the...street parade.’’

Dorian noticed the way Brodie faltered, ‘’I’ve heard of that,’’ he said, ‘’she parades you around the streets for all to see, right?’’

Brodie nodded, ‘’she only does it to the oldest class, so the alphas can see what she’s made us. So they see us and want us. So that she can have lots of customers,’’ he shuddered, thinking about what might have happened to his friends, remembering the hungry looks of all the alphas on the streets of Stormview. He quickly moved on, ‘’on Sunday we have needlepoint, and interactions with the youngers, where we’re supposed to fill the gaps in their knowledge, and then the whole academy attends chapel on the school grounds.’’

‘’What happens after lessons?’’

‘’At nine pm, for an hour, we have free time and dinner in the common room. At ten pm we wash up and go to bed. On Fridays we read bedtime fairytales to the selected thirteen younger omegas who have been good that week.’’

‘’What are the stories about?’’ Dorian prompted.

‘’The usual,’’ Brodie shrugged, ‘’omega in distressed. An alpha in shining armour saves them.’’

‘’I see,’’ Dorian hesitated, ‘’you mentioned the enforcers before. Tell me about them.’’

Brodie closed his eyes briefly. Hawthorne wouldn’t be so bad without her army of enforcers to do her bidding, ‘’they’re like bodyguards. They’re all betas so they don’t care that we’re omegas. They...they tend to be a bit rough with us if we don’t comply.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Dorian looked up at him sharply.

‘’They grab us and yank us around. They make sure not to leave any bruises where you can see, because Hawthorne is always reprimanding them if someone gets a bruise on their face from a slap or something,’’ Brodie bit his lip and then added, ‘’they also...punish us if Hawthorne tells us we’ve been bad.’’

‘’Punish how?’’ Dorian asked, swallowing thickly. He knew the academy was bad – it was a prison and Hawthorne was a kidnapper – but he hadn’t thought there was bodily harm coming to the precious omegas within.

‘’Uh...’’ Brodie rubbed his arm, trying not to remember it too vividly, ‘’w-well...there’s the isolation room and it’s just...’’ he gestured, as if he didn’t have to say it, but Dorian just gave him a confused look, ‘’it’s just a room with no windows or light. It’s pitch black inside and you can get tossed in there for anything.’’

‘’For how long?’’ Dorian’s throat went dry. There were babies and little kids in the academy. He could see them in such a room, crying and afraid.

‘’It depends,’’ Brodie whispered. He couldn’t look at Dorian, ‘’sometimes for a few hours. Sometimes for a few days.’’

‘’I se-‘’

‘’That’s only if you do little things,’’ Brodie blurted, ‘’like talk in class or refuse to eat your food. If you oversleep, you don’t get any food all day. If you have a fight or if you talk back, Hawthorne takes you to her office and hits you with a wooden stick in places that won’t show, so that you’re still pretty. Or they make you stand outside the dormitories all night and if you try to sit down or lean against the wall, they tase you.’’

Brodie’s voice faltered and he squeezed his eyes shut. Memories of punishments and the academy flooded back. He remembered his friends. Without them, he would have gone insane. They got him out of that hell-hole – and he’d left them there. Now, they were probably somewhere worse. Tears stung his eyes from behind his eyelids, ‘’and you weren’t allowed to leave?’’ Dorian asked, just to be sure. His voice was so quiet Brodie barely heard him.

‘’No,’’ Brodie whispered, ‘’w-we tried...’’ his voice cut off with an unexpected sob. He clamped his hand against his mouth and hung his head, ashamed. He had no right to be crying. He was free and he was safe. He had to get it together for his friends. But he couldn’t, not right then. The tears came, hot down his face, and he broke down. He heard the chair scrape and then Dorian was standing by him.

‘’Hey, don’t... We’ll save your friends. We’ll take the academy down,’’ the alpha assured quietly. He put his hand against Brodie’s head and tilted it, till Brodie could hide his face against his side. Before Brodie knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist and sobbed into his shirt. His friends could be with anyone – with people they had no control over. In places they couldn’t get them out of. But Brodie wanted desperately to believe Dorian could get them out – and that Brodie could help. Dorian stroked his hair, ‘’you kept talking in present tense,’’ he said gently, ‘’but you’re not there anymore, Brodie. You’re not in the academy – that’s not your schedule, your life, anymore. And we’ll make sure it’s no ones ever again.’’

*~*~*

The next five chapters are available below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next five chapters, including the one about the first day of the omegas with their alphas, are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. There are also a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with two or so new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read the next five chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!
> 
> The King of Snake Island: when young London gentleman Percy sets out on the adventure of a lifetime, he doesn't expect his vessel to become shipwrecked - or to be the only survivor, crawling out of the sea onto the trecherous beach of the deadly Island of Snakes. Terrified and lost, he believes himself as good as dead. That is, until he is saved by the strange wildling man who seems to be the only other person on the island.
> 
> TAGS: adventure, slow burn, language barrier, romance, sweet, angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, comedy
> 
> Dangerous Elysium: a devil King and a succubus Queen have a baby together - a living proof of their infidelity. Afraid of what their partners will do when they find out, they toss the child into the human world. Except with each day, the child grows stronger...the King and Queen charge a demon assassin and an incubi assassin to get rid of their little problem before the child turns eighteen. Except the incubi is a fabulous hoe with a soft spot for the baby and the demon is a short-tempered asshole who won't let anyone harm the kid. With a hotel full of strange employees and a group of fellow assassins hounding their asses, this could pose a problem...
> 
> Tags: demon x human, incubus x demon, slice of life, humour, fantasy, angst, hurt/comfort, mild dub con
> 
> I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> Nike: to avoid her weakling, newborn son being killed by the Spartan council, Nike's mother disguises and raises him as a girl. Nike grows up to be the most beautiful 'woman' around but with his deadly secret, he never even considers marriage. Until, one day, the renowed Spartan warrior Acaius arrives for the summer games - and instantly falls in love with Nike. When Acaius proposes and Nike's step-father accepts, Nike's secret is threatened to be exposed to all of Greece. 
> 
> TAGS: cross-dressing, historical, arranged marriage, slow-burn, angst, hurt/comfort, family
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about a gang who are given an omega as a sign of the truce with one of the biggest mafia organisations in America. The omega convinces his new keepers to wage war on the human-traffickers that have kidnapped him. Multi-pairing story! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 36 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	6. Locked Door, Unlocked Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support for this story so far my darlings!!!  
> Special thank you to Hikaru_itsuko & Liv for always commenting & letting me know what they think about the chapters!!  
> I hope you enjoy this one my loves xx

‘’Get up.’’

Magnus was awoken, rather rudely, with a pillow plopped against his face. He groaned, shoving the pillow off and blinking. What was going on? Had he slept longer than usual? And where was the wake-up alarm? But then his eyes widened, as they concentrated on the pink canopy of his new bed, and he remembered where he was. He sat up sharply to find Leo standing over his bed, one hand on his hip as he peered down at his omega. He was dressed in a casual, smart royal blue suit, ‘’good morning, your highness,’’ Magnus said quickly.

Leo just rolled his eyes, ‘’get up,’’ he said again, ‘’there’s clothes in the bathroom for you. Get yourself presentable.’’

Magnus got out of bed quickly, only then remembering that he only had that wretched pair of lacy boxers on. He tried to ignore his shame as he walked stiffly past Leo, to the corner of the room, where a small ensuite bathroom was. He pretended not to feel the eyes of the prince and all the toys in his room on him. Inside the bathroom, he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before gratefully flinging the boxers off in favour of a normal blue pair waiting for him in the corner. There was also a white dress shirt and baby blue suit pants, with a thin, elegant leather belt. He dressed himself quickly, running his fingers through his hair to sort it out. He felt weird without his morning routine or moisturisers and beautification, but also strangely light. He exited the bathroom and joined Leo, who instantly began walking to the doors.

‘’Where are we going?’’ Magnus asked, jogging to catch up with Leo’s long legs. The omega barely reached the prince’s shoulder, what with his awkward height.

‘’Today you’re getting announced to the world,’’ Leo said. His voice was chipper, amused, but just underneath, it was tense. His hands were in his pockets and he didn’t look at Magnus as they walked briskly through their apartments and out the way Magnus had been brought in, ‘’the press will be at the conference. Don’t say anything, just hold onto me and smile,’’ he finally looked at Magnus, only to cut him a warning glance, ‘’the reporters are vultures. I can’t have you slipping up.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus breathed, his mind whirring. The press. A conference. The perfect set up to expose the academy – but what would he say? And what would happen to the other omegas? He glanced at Leo. If he told him, would he help? Magnus didn’t know. He couldn’t imagine Leo doing anything nice, for anyone.

‘’There will be a banquet in the evening,’’ Magnus continued. They waked speedily down the stairs, ‘’you will meet my family then. Try not to make a fool of himself.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus said again, this time with more resentment. No, Leo wouldn’t help him or the other omegas. Magnus would have to do something by himself.

He and the prince exited the castle. An expensive looking car was already waiting for them and the car ride was silent. Leo seemed to be deep in thought, quiet and serious. His profile was regal and handsome as a fairytale prince’s but Magnus wasn’t fooled. He didn’t say a word either as they rode into the business end of Stormview and through the gates of a smart, square building of white stone. Paparazzi crowded here, the flashes of their cameras bright even through the darkened windows. Security kept them at bay closer to the building, so Leo and Magnus could get out safely. Leo instantly extended his arm to Magnus, his smile charming as he looked to the paparazzi and said through his teeth, ‘’act the part.’’

Magnus slipped his hand against the crook of Leo’s elbow and remembered two seconds later to smile. The crowd a few meters away, being herded away, was yelling questions at the pair but Magnus couldn’t decipher the words. Leo raised a hand in a wave, allowed for a few more pictures, then turned swiftly with his omega at his arm and walked into the building. As soon as they were out of sight, he dropped his smile but he kept his arm up and so Magnus didn’t let go of him, ‘’that was the easy part,’’ he told the omega, ‘’the news reporters we’re about to meet are all very high profile. They’ll know what questions to ask. If they direct any of them at you, just delegate them to me.’’

Magnus didn’t say anything. High profile reporters must be from good newspapers. Ones that could expose Hawthorne for who she truly was if they knew the truth. Magnus just had to find the courage to go against the prince, which wouldn’t be hard – he wasn’t half as scary as the average enforcer in the academy. The two of them walked into the conference room, which was furnished with a long table only. There were windows looking out at the city and reporters stood neatly at the chairs. They all sat on one end of the table, leaving three empty chairs between them and the prince, who came to stand at the chair at the head of the table. Magnus took the chair to his left upon an indication of Leo’s chin, ‘’your highness,’’ the reporters chorused, bowing neatly.

‘’Thank you for the invitation to give an interview,’’ Leo said in a perfectly practiced, polite voice. He gestured for the reporters to sit as he and Magnus sat down, too. After the scraping of chairs died down, there was shuffling of papers, clicks of pens and quiet murmurs. Each reporter had a little plaque with the name of the newspaper they were writing for and all had a cameraman hovering over their shoulder, ready to take photos. Magnus felt uncomfortable at being gazed at by so many camera lenses.

‘’Thank you for coming today, your highness,’’ a man from the Eastern Journal said. He wore a striped suit, which reminded Magnus of his uniform, and he did not address the omega, as if he didn’t exist, ‘’I’m sure all of Hamnel has been curious about why their only prince has decided to pick a partner in such an unconventional way. Would you care to comment on that?’’

‘’It is rather unusual for a royal to find a common-born omega,’’ Leo spoke easily to the abundance of microphones that sat in front of him at the table. Cameras started flashing as soon as he started speaking and he took care to keep smiling, ‘’I’ve met with many high born omegas in the past few years, seeking a spouse, however I did not feel a connection with any of them. But when I saw Magnus at Hawthorne Academy, it was over. He caught my eye instantly,’’ Leo turned his head to offer a besotted smile to Magnus and the omega was almost fooled. Darn, Leo was good at faking it.

The cameras flashed faster at the small gesture, desperate to catch it, ‘’you will marry the omega, Magnus, then, your highness?’’ the Eastern Journal reporter jumped on Leo’s answer.

Leo laughed it off in a charming, lilting laugh, ‘’it’s a bit early to think of marriage, isn’t it? We’ve only just met.’’

An alpha woman from the Stormview Observer piped up, ‘’have the two of you bonded yet, your highness?’’

Another laugh, ‘’again, it’s still a little early. I want Magnus to be comfortable before we begin our relationship in earnest.’’

Magnus cut Leo a look. _Liar_ , he thought in his head, squaring his shoulders in a shirt that felt terribly like the one he’d been forced to wear most of his life. He prepared himself. He had to be ready for questions about the academy when it came. He’d probably only get one chance to speak out, ‘’are you prepared for the international backlash at _buying_ an omega, and a commoner at that, your highness?’’ the Eyewitness reporter – a fine-featured woman with a dark pixie cut - asked. Her eyes were sharp behind her glasses as she waited for Leo to trip up.

‘’It’s hardly buying, I’d say,’’ Leo answered easily, ‘’I think of it more as a payment to Miss Hawthorne for her part in raising the omegas for all these years.’’

‘’Like a pet adoption fee?’’ Eyewitness prompted.

‘’Exactly.’’

‘’So you admit you think of your omega as a pet?’’ the reported didn’t miss a beat.

Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little smug. That was exactly how Leo thought of him. He cast the prince another look but Leo just smiled with ease, ‘’you take care and cherish your pet. I plan to do the same for my omega. Is that wrong?’’

‘’But he isn’t a pet,’’ Eyewitness went on and Magnus could have kissed her, ‘’he’s a person and there have been concerns raised by many people in the last months about the ethical and moral values that disintegrate when war orphans are kept confined in an academy and sold off to alphas. Tell us, your highness, did Magnus have a choice in whether he became yours or not?’’ the room seemed to hold its breath as the Eyewitness reported looked to Magnus, ‘’did you?’’

There was his chance.

Magnus opened his mouth but before he could answer, the man from Weekly Time, laughed, ‘’who wouldn’t want to be the omega of a prince?’’ he said easily. He seemed buzzed with excitement as he posed his own question at Magnus, ‘’how do you plan on dealing with the jealousy that comes with being with the prince? He has quite the international fan-base as one of the handsomest royals of the world.’’

‘’Jealousy...?’’ Magnus echoed softly. His mind spun. When...when had the topic of conversation gone from the ethics of his imprisonment in the academy to _jealousy_? How was it possible that his chance to bring down the academy was replaced by silly tabloid questions so fast?

‘’What are your first impressions of the prince?’’ the Eastern Journal man spoke again. He was looking at Magnus with intense eyes.

‘’I...’’ Magnus couldn’t gather his thoughts. He felt ill. He’d missed his chance and what if there wasn’t another... he looked to Leo, because he didn’t know who else to look at. What was he supposed to say? Leo’s brows drew together in confusion. He must have glimpsed the fear and despair in Magnus’ face because he quickly rose.

‘’Magnus is tired. He’s only just beginning to settle at home. I think that’s enough questions for today.’’

The reporters lost all sense of decorum. They rose, shouting over each other but Leo just easily pulled Magnus to his feet. He smiled for the cameras as a few shots of them were taken. Magnus couldn’t muster a smile. He couldn’t muster anything and in the next instance, he was being whisked away by Leo. They went outside and into the car and then they were speeding back towards the castle. Slowly, disappointment dawned on Magnus. He sank into the padded seat of the car, head hung low, hands clenched. He’d failed. He could have saved class 2, and all the other classes, if only he’d grasped his chance. But he hadn’t. There’d be other conferences, other interviews...next time, he’d have to be more prepared. He wouldn’t let people put words into his mouth.

‘’Hey,’’ Leo said and his voice was softer than Magnus had ever heard it directed at him. He looked to the prince, who still had that concerned look on his face. When he spoke, it wasn’t eloquently as he had in the conference, but awkwardly and uncertainly, ‘’I...I know you didn’t exactly get to pick which alpha you got at the choosing ceremony, but...you were happy at the academy, right?’’

Leo had seen the escape attempt. He’d seen Elwyn get tased. He’d seen Aramis and Magnus get dragged away. He’d taunted Magnus about it on their second meeting. Magnus gave him a cold look, ‘’I’ll let you answer that for yourself,’’ he said quietly before turning to look out of the window.

*~*~*

When Sig came home after a long night at the hospital, the sun was beginning to come up and he was exhausted beyond belief. He opened the doors as quietly as possible, mindful that Elwyn was probably asleep – but as he walked in, he was surprised to find that the lights were on and the omega nestled on the couch under a blanket. For a second, Sig just stood there, looking at him. He looked beyond adorable, with the blanket tucked up around him and a book open in his lap, his curls falling into his eyes. A warm feeling spread through Sig. He’d never have to come back to an empty apartment again. He smiled, pulling off his shoes, ‘’I told you not to wait up,’’ he set his shoes in the rack and walked into the living space in his socks.

Elwyn set the book down and got up quickly, ‘’I couldn’t sleep,’’ he blurted. He hadn’t exactly meant to wait up for Sig but the open doors to the apartment and the locked doors in the bedroom made it impossible to sleep. And Elwyn couldn’t fall asleep, not when he was alone for the first time in years.

Sig came over and Elwyn braced himself for his touch. In the hours since Sig was gone, Elwyn felt like he was running a light fever. His body kept going hot, then cold. His mind kept going back to the massage he’d received. He figured it was the bond between them and that the feeling would disappear soon. Elwyn found himself feeling a little disappointed when Siegfried just collapsed on the couch without touching him, ‘’sorry,’’ Sig murmured, pushing his glasses up onto his auburn hair and rubbing his eyes tiredly, ‘’but can you fix a quick breakfast? There’s eggs in the fridge.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn felt strangely jumpy, any sleepiness gone. He was anticipating contact. Almost...hoping for it? But it was clear the only thing Sig had the energy to do today was eat and if Elwyn wasn’t speedy with his cooking, he’d have the alpha falling asleep right there on the couch. The omega went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, then went around looking for a pan. His nerves made him close the cupboards a bit too loudly. He banged and clattered around the kitchen but Sig didn’t complain. Elwyn opted for making scrambled eggs. He was a _terrible_ cook. He’d been thirteen when his father sent him to the academy and even five years at the academy hadn’t taught Elwyn how to make decent food. But for the first time in his life, Elwyn was determined to not screw it up. Their whole situation aside, Siegfried was an exhausted surgeon after a long night of saving lives. He deserved to eat something edible.

Elwyn turned the stove on carefully and got the butter. He cracked in the eggs and, as per usual, he managed to get the shell in. He hurried to fetch a fork, his hands beginning to shake with nerves. Every time he messed up his cooking in the academy, he ended up without dinner, or locked in isolation if the cooking instructor was in a foul mood. He grabbed the fork after checking all the drawers for cutlery and hurried back to the stove. By the time he managed to fish up the bits of eggshell, the eggs were frying. Elwyn decided to make them sunny-side up then. He stood there, staring intensely at the eggs, waiting for the whites to cook. It was taking impossibly long.

‘’You’re burning it,’’ came a tired, softly amused voice from behind him.

Elwyn jumped. He hadn’t noticed Sig move. The alpha turned the stove off and took the fork from Elwyn. Elwyn’s cheeks flooded with embarrassment when Sig lifted the eggs to expose the blackened bottom, ‘’s-sorry...’’

Sig chuckled, ‘’what were you trying to make?’’

‘’Scrambled,’’ Elwyn mumbled.

‘’Let’s try again,’’ Sig said calmly, taking the pan to the bin and tilting the burned eggs inside.

‘’But you’re so tired!’’ Elwyn protested.

‘’It won’t take long,’’ Sig assured. He got butter from the fridge and put the burned pan in the sink, getting a fresh one. He set it on the stove with a slab of butter, twirling a wooden spoon around in his hand expertly as he waited for it to melt.

‘’I’m a terrible cook,’’ Elwyn said, tugging at the bottom of the t-shirt Sig gave him nervously.

‘’That’s okay,’’ Sig said easily, cracking eggs into the pan, ‘’you can’t be good at everything.’’

‘’I’m not good at most things,’’ Elwyn said, hunching his shoulders a little. He felt stupid. His father had always called him useless. That was why, when things got hard, he’d given him to Hawthorne.

Elwyn jumped again in surprise when he suddenly felt Sig behind him. The alpha prodded him gently towards the stove and pushed the wooden spoon into his hand, ‘’here; I’ll teach you,’’ he said, folding his fingers over Elwyn’s hand. Elwyn blushed, feeling warmth seep through him. Sig reached around him with his free hand to hold the pan’s handle. He navigated Elwyn’s hand, lowering it into the pan and turning it in slow circles. They fell into a rhythm and, when Elwyn’s heart calmed, his sleepiness returned. He leaned into Sig, breathing in his scent, to which he was attuned to now – Sig felt sleepy but content.

‘’Are you tired?’’ Elwyn mumbled. He knew the answer, of course, but he just wanted to hear Sig’s voice.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’So you’re going to go to sleep now?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Sig leaned forward, so that he was pressed against Elwyn and the omega nearly sighed with contentment. He would have been angry at how easily he was giving in but he was too tired to care, ‘’and when I wake up,’’ Sig leaned down, his nose grazing the shell of Elwyn’s ear, ‘’you’ll do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand?’’

Elwyn’s sleepiness was gone in an instant as heat rose to his cheeks.

He knew what Sig was implying. It was bizarre, but the thought of doing it didn’t frighten Elwyn nearly half as much as it had that evening. If Sig was as calm and careful about it as he was with everything else then it couldn’t be bad, right? When he received no reply, Sig tucked his fingers under his chin, tilting his head back, his other hand continuing to stir the eggs, ‘’we’re going to have to work on our communication. It’s going to be very important,’’ he said, ‘’do you understand?’’

‘’I think so,’’ Elwyn breathed.

Sig nodded, satisfied, ‘’then, did you understand what I said just before? About what will happen when we wake up?’’

Elwyn blushed harder but he couldn’t look away from Sig’s blue eyes, ‘’...yes,’’ he whispered.

Sig gave him a small smile and let go of his chin, going back to their breakfast.

They finished off the scrambled eggs together, seasoned it and sat down to eat. As they did, Elwyn watched Sig. After only a moment, his head started lolling and his eyelids grew heavy behind his glasses. He chewed slowly, barely keeping himself up. It was...kind of adorable, Elwyn had to admit.

‘’I’ll wash up,’’ Elwyn offered readily when they were done.

‘’Thank you,’’ Sig said softly, rising. His whole body sagged with tiredness and he shuffled off to the bedroom. Elwyn washed up as carefully as he could, dried his hands and, after a moment of hesitation, went into the bedroom, too. He could have gone to sleep without the alpha around, alone and safe. But he’d waited. Was it because of the bond...?

Sig was already asleep.

He’d collapsed onto the bed, having only taken off his jacket. He was still in the shirt and trousers he’d gone to work in. Even his glasses were still on. Elwyn went over to him and leaned over him, gently plucking his glasses off his face. He set them on the windowsill, looking out at the black iron balcony. Beyond it, Stormview was quiet and dark. Despite being near the centre of the city, they were in the apartment district and there wasn’t much traffic here. Elwyn wondered, briefly, where his friends were. Whether they were still awake. Then he turned back to Sig and, trying not to blush or think much of it, stripped him carefully down to his underwear. He folded his clothes, feeling the need to do something with his hands. When he was done, he finally couldn’t ignore his own fatigue. He went to the bed, pulling the covers on top of Sig gently. Then he lay down and fell asleep by his alpha’s side.

*~*~*

Brodie woke up to the sounds of Dorian bustling around the kitchen and he sat up quickly on the couch. He jumped out from under his blanket and rushed barefoot into the kitchen, where the alpha was making coffee, ‘’I’m sorry, I overslept!’’ Brodie exclaimed, hurrying to start breakfast.

‘’You can sleep as long as you want,’’ Dorian tutted, taking the bread out of Brodie’s hands, ‘’haven’t you learned that yet?’’

Brodie stopped, giving Dorian a guilty look. The alpha was letting Brodie stay in his apartment; the least Brodie could do was cook and clean. He’d managed to make breakfast for Dorian in time for him to wake up in the last week, but today, he overslept. Dorian didn’t seem to mind, ‘’aren’t you going to your office today?’’ Brodie asked.

Dorian shook his head, pouring coffee into two cups. He passed one to Brodie. The omega was slowly getting used to the bitter taste – he liked drinking something so unrefined and heavy, mostly because Hawthorne wouldn’t approve. Dorian took a gulp of his coffee and went to the window to light his morning cigarette. He nodded to the coffee table, taking a drag, ‘’look at the newspaper.’’

Brodie obediently picked it up. It was the Eastern Time – one of the many newspapers Dorian was subscribed to, because he liked to get his information from as many sources as he could. The newspaper in itself wasn’t unusual – except today, Magnus was on the cover, ‘’that’s Magnus!’’ Brodie exclaimed, snatching up the newspaper. The photo was black and white but it was very clearly Magnus, next to a tall, handsome young man dressed in a suit.

‘’You know him?’’ Dorian asked.

‘’He’s my friend!’’ Brodie gushed, his eyes scanning the front-page article.

****

** LOVE AT LAST FOR THE PRINCE OF HAMNEL! **

_After twenty-two years of living in the shadows of his sisters, Crown Princess Helena Valerie, the heir to the throne, Princess Katelyn Valerie, the spare heir, and Princess Nina Valerie, Prince Leopold Valerie has finally decided to settle down. The prince was only eight when the war began and we all remember the brave youth at the cusp of sixteen, preparing to join the battles, when it ended. In a recent interview the Prince himself told us that he has met many omegas since then – but none have captured his heart as easily as Magnus Hawthorne, one of the famous Hawthorne omegas from class 1 of Hawthorne Academy. Though there is no hint of a bond or marriage anytime soon, the prince seems absolutely smitten with his omega. In a brief statement from Headmistress Hawthorne herself, we have been notified that she is ‘beyond proud and pleased that her beloved ‘first’ son can be the perfect companion for the prince’..._

Brodie brushed his fingers over the photo of Magnus and Prince Leopold standing together. The Prince was smiling. Magnus was not, ‘’he ended up with the prince...’’ he breathed.

‘’I have a friend who works for the Eyewitness newspaper,’’ Dorian said, ‘’she was at the conference when the Prince introduced Magnus Hawthorne to the world – Clariza Sheng. She’s on our side. She says that Magnus Hawthorne didn’t look happy – she tried to get him to say something about the academy or against the prince publicly, so our job would be easier but,’’ he shook his head, looking frustrated, ‘’a reporter from Weekly Time was there. They’re highly conservative and nationalist. He jumped in before Magnus could speak.’’

Brodie’s hands clenched on the newspaper, ‘’in the academy,’’ he said quietly and his voice trembled, ‘’we knew amongst ourselves who to watch out for. Lord Gleiter was one person you didn’t want to be chosen by. And...and the prince was another,’’ he looked with despair at Dorian, ‘’he’s horrible.’’

Dorian sighed, throwing his cigarette out of the window, ‘’you don’t know that.’’

‘’That’s why he had to get one of us,’’ Brodie rambled, ‘’because no omega would become his willingly. Oh, Dorian, what if he does something to Magnus?’’

‘’We won’t let that happen,’’ Dorian said firmly, though he had no idea how he could go against the royal family, ‘’though we have someone worse to worry about,’’ he flicked the page for Brodie and pointed to where the article continued. Brodie read quickly.

_...the twelve omegas of the first class to graduate from Hawthorne Academy really hit the jackpot. Many went to upstanding, elite member of society – the cream of the crop of alphas. Amongst them, notably, is Estienne Hawthorne, the omega of world-famous painter Mariya Angelova; Morpheus Hawthorne, the omega of one of the richest Dukes of Mireya; Yota Hawthorne, the omega of the foreign affairs minister of Detrich-Lach, Anthony Redo; Dirk Hawthorne, the omega of the minister of finance of Lennox, Octavian Sadok; Nadya Hawthorne, the omega of world-class beauty manufacturer, Vador Ru; and..._

‘’Lys Hawthorne...’’ Brodie read out-loud in disbelief, ‘’the omega of the Queen’s favourite, Lord Cepheus Gleiter...’’

Brodie’s knees gave way and he would have fallen to the ground had Dorian not caught him, ‘’whoa, kid-!’’ the newspaper fluttered to the ground. Brodie was breathing so fast he wasn’t sure he was breathing at all. Dorian held him up easily and steered him over to the couch, sitting him down. He knelt in front of him, taking his face between his hands, ‘’Brodie, look at me,’’ he requested levelly. Brodie did. Dorian had seen him scared, but not like this, not this much. It made his heart clench. It made him want to punch Hawthorne into next month.

‘’We can’t leave him there...’’ Brodie whispered. His gold-green eyes were wide and glassy with tears, ‘’Dorian, Gleiter is-!’’

‘’I know,’’ Dorian said, trying to sound as calming as possible. He brushed Brodie’s hair out of his face. His fingers were not gentle. He did it roughly, casually, reminding Brodie that he wasn’t fragile, even if he’d been taught that he was, ‘’we’ll get him out. We’ll start with Gleiter,’’ Brodie took a deep breath and nodded, urging Dorian to go on, ‘’Gleiter is the main benefactor of the academy, right? If we take him down, we’ll create a big enough scandal that the momentum will carry Hawthorne academy straight to court. Don’t freak out. I need you to be strong. I _need_ you.’’

Brodie stared at him, wide-eyed. No one had ever said that to him. That he was needed – that his _strength_ was needed. What was a strong omega good for? That’s what Hawthorne would ask. That’s what the academy would teach him. But Dorian was slowly unravelling those teaching and Brodie loved him a little bit for it. He nodded again, ‘’okay,’’ he said and though his voice shook, he looked determined.

Dorian nodded, too, giving him a grim smile and stood up, ‘’Lys and Magnus Hawthorne are out of our reach for the moment,’’ he swiped the newspaper off the ground and extended it to Brodie triumphally, ‘’but we know where the other omegas are. And I know exactly who we have to speak to next.’’

*~*~*

The banquet after the conference was held in the dining hall of the Stormview palace. After returning from the interview, Magnus spent most of the day in his bedroom where Leo had escorted him. In the evening Reo, the kind maid from the night before, came to fetch Magnus. He hadn’t seen much of the palace past the wing that held Leo’s rooms so he looked around in awe and wonder. There were paintings, chandeliers, grand staircases and heavy carpets everywhere – the richness of it all was a bit daunting. Leo was waiting for him right outside the dining hall rooms. He ignored Reo, extending his arm out to Magnus. He looked a little distracted, ‘’stick to me,’’ he said as Magnus took his arm and let himself be led inside.

Outside, night had set but the dining hall was blazing with light. Beautifully dressed men and women cast him curious looks as he and Leo entered. Magnus glimpsed a few colourful heads but most of the omegas were hanging off the arms of alphas, glued to their sides. None of them looked at Magnus, their eyes always focused on their partners, their mouths tilted up in smiles. No sooner than Magnus and Leo entered did a clink fill the room. Conversations quietened and all looked to the table. In the centre, by her seat, stood a woman in an ivory dress. She was approaching her elderly years, and she had a crown atop her head. She had Leo’s brown eyes – his mother, so the Queen of Hamnel, ‘’ladies and gentlemen, please – sit. Dinner is about to be served,’’ she said pleasantly. She spoke in the same way as Leo when he was trying to be polite.

Leo navigated them through the guests, approaching the table. Magnus noticed three princesses sitting by the Queen. The one on her left wore an ivory gown like her mother and she was the only other one with a crown. Her hair was golden, like Leo’s, and she was middle aged. The one on the Queen’s right was a few years younger and dark haired. The third princess sat on the side of the second and she was young, practically the same age as Leo, but dark haired. Leo stopped in front of his mother. He did not smile, just bowed his head neatly. Queen Marija unwillingly pulled her eyes from her eldest daughter, to whom she had been speaking to, and gave a polite nod, ‘’Leopold.’’

‘’Mother, may I introduce Magnus Hawthorne,’’ Leo said emotionlessly.

Magnus braced himself. He needed allies in the palace and making friends with maids wouldn’t help him. If he could get the royal family on his side...but the Queen just glanced at him, uninterested, then looked back to her son. Her nose scrunched up, ‘’could you not have worn a tie?’’ she hissed under her breath, quiet enough that none of the chattering guests, finding their seats, heard, ‘’honestly! You’re a prince. Act like it.’’

‘’Who needs a prince when you have three princesses, right?’’ Leo deadpanned.

The youngest princess sighed, ‘’not this again, Leo.’’

‘’I wasn’t talking to you, Nina,’’ Leo snapped.

‘’Enough,’’ the Crown princess said dismissively, ‘’if he wants to act like a child, let him,’’ she spoke as if he wasn’t even there.

Magnus glanced at Leo, whose cheeks had coloured with anger. His teeth were gritted and he looked ready to say something that would get him in trouble. Magnus didn’t know why he did it. But, lightly, his hand squeezed Leo’s bicep where his hand rested. Leo tensed, as if remembering he was there, then slumped a little. He bowed his head, ‘’mother.’’

The Queen waved him off.

Leo turned smoothly and led Magnus away. They sat at the end of the table and dinner was promptly served. Magnus didn’t look at his food – instead, he looked to Leo, ‘’why aren’t you sitting with your family?’’

Leo looked at him with a smirk, ‘’guess,’’ he said, but it was easy to see he was hurt. Magnus didn’t raise to the bait. He didn’t say anything. He just looked at the alpha until Leo sighed and reached out, ‘’sit up straight,’’ he muttered, his hand ghosting Magnus’ lower back. Magnus adjusted his posture and looked at his food. Only then did he notice the abundance of cutlery. They were taught the proper uses of them in the academy, but not this many. Seeing his confusion, Leo exhaled, amused, ‘’just copy me,’’ he said.

So Magnus did, slightly confused. Leo was being almost _nice_. Was it because of the talk they’d had in the car? Was Leo feeling guilty or did he pity Magnus? Either way, Magnus wasn’t going to get used to this borderline nice behaviour. It would only get him hurt.

He ate his fill and the food was insane. It wasn’t the bland, light food they were served at the academy so Magnus tried not to eat a lot so he wouldn’t make himself sick. The meat served was rich, the potatoes creamy, the wine burning, and the dessert...god, Magnus would have _died_ for that dessert. Leo didn’t seem inclined to spend a lot of time in the noble company so he excused himself and Magnus as soon as dinner was over and coffee was served. The corridors, when they hurried back to their apartments, were darkened, with the lights dimmed down. Magnus went for his room. It was his first time drinking wine and, though he’d only had a little, it went straight to his head, making him feel warm and buzzed but also sleepy. He opened the doors to the toy-box and found that Leo had followed him, ‘’what?’’ Magnus asked, not caring about titles so late in the evening as he entered his room. Leo followed.

‘’You looked so lost with all that cutlery,’’ Leo said. He sounded normal again – teasing and mischievous and utterly annoying, ‘’it was so cute.’’

‘’Lovely,’’ Magnus said, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice. His huge, new bed was calling his name but before he could get to it, Leo stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

He poked Magnus’ cheek, ‘’come on,’’ he said with a sleazy grin, ‘’give me a reaction. Entertain me.’’

Maybe it was what the reporter had said during the interview or maybe it was the wine, but Magnus swatted at Leo’s hand and snapped, ‘’Stop it! I’m not your pet!’’

In the next instance his back hit the wall as Leo pinned him against it, locking his wrists above his head with one hand. So close, with Leo looking down at him, Magnus could truly see the difference in their heights – and their strengths. He gulped but he couldn’t keep his words from his lips, ‘’you like it, don’t you? That you have all the power.’’

‘’It’s interesting,’’ Leo admitted, still smirking, ‘’though it hasn’t stopped you speaking your mind.’’

‘’I haven’t said even half the things on my mind,’’ Magnus said through gritted teeth.

‘’Really?’’ Leo laughed, ‘’go on, then. Say them. Tell me what you really think.’’

Maybe he’d expected Magnus to resist, because he looked utterly shocked as Magnus snapped, ‘’I think you’re a horrible, entitled brat with the brain of a child. I think that you treat people like toys because you’re mentally fragile and you can’t handle being responsible for someone. I think that you’ve never had to fight for anything in your life which is why you’re a spineless coward. I think your whole life is one big tantrum and that’s why you lock yourself up here – because nobody can stand being around you!’’

When Magnus finished, he was breathing hard. Other than that, the room was utterly silent.

Slowly, Leo took a step back, letting go of Magnus’ wrists, ‘’and I think you get easily offended,’’ the omega added, out of spite. If he was digging himself a grave, he might as well make it deep. He was a dead man whether his grave was six or sixty feet under.

‘’I-I’m not offended!’’ Leo spluttered indignantly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. Somehow, he felt like he’d regained some control. Leo looked furious, ‘’your cheeks are red,’’ Magnus pointed out, calmer now. Leo’s hands fisted and he whirled around, storming off towards the doors, ‘’see? You’re throwing a tantrum like a child!’’

He regretted it as soon as Leo turned back around and stormed back to Magnus, ‘’are you _trying_ to make me lose my temper?’’ he snapped.

Magnus rolled his eyes even though he knew he should really, _really_ stop before this went too far, ‘’you’re all empty threats.’’

And then Magnus was pinned against the wall again, and Leo was kissing him.

His lips were soft but as far from gentle as you could get as the prince crushed their mouths together, his tongue sliding in roughly. Magnus stood there, stunned. He’d never been kissed before and this wasn’t exactly nice. It was just _angry_.

 _You had control,_ Magnus reminded himself, _just now. Get it back._

He shoved Leo’s chest, hard, with both hands and that got the prince to back up a step. He stared at Magnus, breathing hard and looking angry as all hell. Well, Magnus was angry, too. And though he was stuck here, he could choose how things happened, and when. He knew the basics. He knew the theory. He could pull it off. He pushed Leo again and now the prince looked like he’d been slapped in the face, ‘’wha-‘’

Magnus shoved him again and got him exactly where he wanted. Leo’s legs hit the leg and, unbalanced, he sat down heavily. Magnus didn’t waste time. He had to assert dominance, right there and then, at least for a little while, or this place would swallow him up. He sank to his knees between Leo’s legs and grabbed his belt, undoing it deftly with pale fingers. Leo’s eyes widened, ‘’what do you think you’re doing!?’’

‘’Shut up, your highness,’’ Magnus snapped, not looking up. He hesitated only a second before yanking down Leo’s underwear and pulling out his cock. A shocked noise stuttered out of Leo’s lips but Magnus didn’t give either of them the time to think. He wrapped his lips around the head. He just had to suck, right? That was the premise of it and apparently alphas liked it. He swallowed the head and took more into his mouth, till he couldn’t take any more. He sucked with vigour and he felt the cock jump in his mouth, hardening a little but not fully.

‘’God, you’re terrible at this,’’ he heard Leo say, though his voice was all breathy and soft now. The anger was gone. Magnus felt a hand slide into his hair, pushing his head forward and then tugging to get it back, ‘’you need to bob your head, like that. Wrap your hand here if you can’t take all of it,’’ Leo took Magnus’ hand and put it at the base of his cock, where Magnus’ lips didn’t reach, ‘’use your tongue more,’’ Leo said and Magnus did, swirling it around the head as he sucked, ‘’that’s good. That’s...’’ Leo’s voice trailed off with a soft sigh. His fingers tightened in Magnus’ hair as he bobbed his head by himself. Magnus’ eyes flicked to Leo’s, blazing and challenging him, but as the fight rose in Magnus, it seemed to dissipate in Leo. The prince gazed down at his omega, his eyes softer than Magnus had yet to see them, and unfocused with pleasure, ‘’don’t look at me like that...’’ Leo whispered and his breath hitched.

Magnus kept sucking, not tearing his eyes from Leo. He watched him fall apart and he felt a deep satisfaction at that. He’d gotten Leo into such a state with just one simple act. Maybe the prince would be easier to handle than he thought. The omega’s mouth and hand were beginning to tire but he refused to give up. When Leo finally came with a grunt, Magnus felt like he’d won this battle. He jerked back and Leo’s seed splattered on his cheek. Magnus wiped it quickly with his sleeve, curious and surprised, ‘’you’re...so bad...at that...’’ Leo panted, clearly lying.

‘’I haven’t done it before,’’ Magnus said.

Leo looked almost pleased at that, ‘’so I’m your first...’’

And then Magnus felt something. Something strange. Like a line snapped into place, connecting him and Leo. He was suddenly very aware of all the things Leo was feeling and he was a _mess_. He looked up just as Leo grabbed him and pulled him up onto the bed, crawling over him and pinning him down with his body weight. When his lips found Magnus’ neck, they were gentler than before. Magnus shivered as he felt a hot, open-mouthed kiss pressed against the column of his neck in a long sweep. On the next sweep, tongue brushed his skin. He gasped, feeling a largely unfamiliar heat between his legs. Magnus’ omega senses deciphered some of Leo’s stronger scents – arousal, need, want...that scared Magnus. He couldn’t think straight. He’d lost control again. His head was woozy with the strange, new bond that the two of them had just formed.

Leo must have sensed his fear. Magnus didn’t think he’d care.

But he did.

He flicked Magnus’ cheek and got off him, ‘’I’m not in the mood anymore,’’ he grunted, fixing his pants. Magnus watched him, catching his breath. His cheeks felt hot. His whole body felt hot. What had just happened and what the hell had he began? Leo seemed to be thinking the same thing. He stubbornly didn’t look at Magnus as he got himself appropriate again. His head was hung, his golden locks falling into his eyes but the flush of pink on his cheeks was unmistakable, ‘’there’s going to be a party this weekend, more high profile than the banquet. Be ready for it.’’

Magnus knew he had to reply but the emotions of their encounter had died down, leaving him exhausted. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, too tired to do anything else. A moment later, he heard the doors close as Leo left.

A moment after that, he was asleep.

*~*~*

‘’My lord, there’s a visitor for you.’’

Morph registered the voice of Kit, the butler. Then the closing of the doors. And then the fact that he was pressed against something velvety-soft and warm. He opened his eyes, blinking groggily. He was on the bed in the bedroom in the mansion, where he’d fallen asleep the night before.

And he was in Kalei’s arms.

Kalei was without a shirt, his body beautiful and nut brown and warm as if he’d bathed in sunlight. His dark hair spilled across the pillow. His eyelashes, black as night, cast shadows on his cheeks as he dozed off. His face was so beautiful Morph’s breath caught for a moment, before he remembered to be embarrassed. He himself was still fully dressed. He tried to sit up, ‘’my lord, Kit said-‘’

He yelped as he was yanked back down into Kalei’s arms, ‘’I thought I told you to call me by my name,’’ he murmured, stroking Morph’s back in slow, warm circles. Morph found himself relaxing despite himself, his freshly awoken body not catching up with his brain yet.

Morph tried to wiggle out of his arms, ‘’u-uh...you have a visitor...w-we should-‘’

‘’Stay,’’ Kalei breathed. His voice was as warm as his body and he shifted, so they were laying practically nose-to-nose. He half-opened his dark eyes, gazing at his omega from under his dark lashes. Morph held his breath, ‘’good morning.’’

‘’Good morning,’’ Morph squeaked.

Kalei leaned forward and pressed his lips to Morph’s in a warm peck. Morph squeaked, surprised. Kalei chuckled, his hand sliding under Morph’s t-shirt to press directly against his bare back as the Duke kissed along his jaw and down his neck in a succession of short kisses. Morph held his breath again. Everything about Kalei was so warm and it was shiver-inducing. It was a good kind of shiver, though. Morph was torn between being afraid and letting himself feel good, just for a little while. Thankfully, he didn’t have to choose because there was a knock at the doors again, ‘’your grace, it really can’t wait,’’ came Kit’s muffled voice, ‘’please bring master Morpheus, too.’’

Kalei sighed against Morph’s neck, ‘’we’re coming!’’ he called, finally sitting up and releasing a stunned Morph onto the pillows. He smiled at him warmly, reaching down to stroke his pale purple fringe out of his eyes, ‘’are you ready to get up?’’

‘’Yes...’’ Morph breathed.

Kalei got off the bed and Morph sat up, watching him dig around in the wardrobe. He hummed to himself. He seemed so happy, so carefree, from the moment he woke up but what was he like when he was angry? What happened in Mireya to omegas who disobeyed their alphas? Morph was afraid of what Kalei would be like when he finally lost his temper.

‘’Here, you can wear this for now,’’ Kalei said, bringing clothes over to Morph.

‘’Thank you,’’ Morpheus took them. Kalei went to get dressed in the corner, keeping his back to Morph. It made it a little more comfortable to strip and get dressed quickly. Even though Morph was expected to do all sorts of things with Kalei now, he was still terribly shy about it. He pulled on soft, black pants, rolling up the cuffs, and a too-big but beautiful white tunic with roses embroided on the high collar. Mireyan clothes. When he was done, Morph looked up at Kalei, who was braiding his hair quickly. He took Morph’s breath away again, dressed all in black with a intricately embroided, purple vest that reached his knees.

They went to the bathroom together and washed their teeth side by side. Morph refused to look at Kalei in the mirror. Then they went downstairs, to the foyer, and further, to the dining room. An unfamiliar man waited there. An alpha, Morph’s senses told him. He wore an old, brown leather jacket and his dark hair was tied back in a bun. His jaw was covered by stubble and his trainers had seen better days. He looked out of place in the modern, pristine dining room but as he turned around, Kalei smiled, ‘’hello,’’ he said.

The man inclined his head, ‘’Duke Kalei?’’

‘’Yes.’’

The man’s eyes slid to Morph and he went to him, quickly. Before he reached Morph, Kalei automatically stepped in front of him, shielding him from view. His smile was gone and his eyes suspicious so the stranger stopped, his eyes flicking to Kalei and then back to Morph, over his shoulder, ‘’you’re 007 Hawthorne, right? Morpheus?’’

Morph nodded uncertainly, ‘’yes.’’

‘’I’m Dorian Bader,’’ the man said, ‘’I’m with Brodie.’’

Morpheus’ eyes widened and he stepped out from behind Kalei, his eyes wide, ‘’Brodie?’’ he breathed. The only one of them who had managed to run away...

Dorian nodded, ‘’I’m glad we managed to find you,’’ he offered Morph a grin, ‘’how would you feel about helping us take down Hawthorne Academy?’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next five chapters (up to chapter 11), are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. There are also a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read the next five chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!
> 
> The King of Snake Island: when young London gentleman Percy sets out on the adventure of a lifetime, he doesn't expect his vessel to become shipwrecked - or to be the only survivor, crawling out of the sea onto the trecherous beach of the deadly Island of Snakes. Terrified and lost, he believes himself as good as dead. That is, until he is saved by the strange wildling man who seems to be the only other person on the island.
> 
> TAGS: adventure, slow burn, language barrier, romance, sweet, angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, comedy
> 
> Dangerous Elysium: a devil King and a succubus Queen have a baby together - a living proof of their infidelity. Afraid of what their partners will do when they find out, they toss the child into the human world. Except with each day, the child grows stronger...the King and Queen charge a demon assassin and an incubi assassin to get rid of their little problem before the child turns eighteen. Except the incubi is a fabulous hoe with a soft spot for the baby and the demon is a short-tempered asshole who won't let anyone harm the kid. With a hotel full of strange employees and a group of fellow assassins hounding their asses, this could pose a problem...
> 
> Tags: demon x human, incubus x demon, slice of life, humour, fantasy, angst, hurt/comfort, mild dub con
> 
> I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses  
> Nike: to avoid her weakling, newborn son being killed by the Spartan council, Nike's mother disguises and raises him as a girl. Nike grows up to be the most beautiful 'woman' around but with his deadly secret, he never even considers marriage. Until, one day, the renowed Spartan warrior Acaius arrives for the summer games - and instantly falls in love with Nike. When Acaius proposes and Nike's step-father accepts, Nike's secret is threatened to be exposed to all of Greece. 
> 
> TAGS: cross-dressing, historical, arranged marriage, slow-burn, angst, hurt/comfort, family
> 
> NEWEST!  
> The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about Dracula and his new human pet! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 36 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	7. The Brightest Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!   
> I hope everyone is staying safe during this panademic. Please stay indoors & wash your hands!!! I hope my stories give some of you at least a little reprieve :) Please enjoy the chapter & let me know what you think!!!

‘’Wake up!’’

Magnus groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in his pillow. He’d been out of the academy all of five days and, in the few last ones, Prince Leopold Valerie had become _unbearable_. Magnus figured he was trying to make up for his vague niceness around the banquet time. God forbid the world thinks the prince a decent person. It looked like since he wasn’t anywhere near being the heir to the throne, Leo had a lot of time on his hands, and he spent a lot of it making Magnus’ life miserable, ‘’it’s so early...’’ Magnus mumbled into his pillow.

He heard Leo pull back his curtains. Autumn sunlight flooded the bedroom and a moment later, Magnus was pulled up by Leo. Magnus sat up against his will, rubbing his eyes sleepily, his pink hair sticking up everywhere. It was too early for his internal clock to kick in and wake him up before the morning alarm – which didn’t exist, not in the palace. Or, at least, the blaring siren didn’t because Leo was an alarm of his own kind, ‘’I’ve got you a present,’’ the prince said with a mischievous grin that told Magnus that whatever was about to come wasn’t good. He slid a red velvet box across the covers covering Magnus’ legs and sat down, waiting for him to open it.

Magnus sighed, taking the box. It felt heavy, ‘’do I have to open it?’’ he mumbled.

‘’Yes,’’ Leo said, still grinning, ‘’and you should say thank you.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes but opened the box. Inside, on a black pillow, lay a collar. It was nearly as thick as Magnus’ forearm and a dazzling gold. There was a massive ruby centre piece with smaller stones dotted around. The back came together in a heavy clasp trailing a diamond string that would run down Magnus’ nape. It was beautiful. Magnus hated beautiful things, ‘’let me guess...a collar because I’m your pet?’’ he asked, bemused, ‘’that’s getting old really quickly, your highness.’’

‘’Just put it on,’’ Leo said.

Magnus sighed and picked the collar up. It felt like it weighed a ton. Still, Magnus didn’t complain as he locked it around his neck, doing up the clasp with some difficulty. When he straightened his head, he felt the full weight of the choker distribute over his neck and shoulders. He rolled his neck, covering up a wince, ‘’it’s heavy.’’

‘’Naturally. It’s real gold,’’ Leo reached out and ran his fingertips over the choker, ‘’and real rubies and emeralds and diamonds. You could probably buy a mansion with it.’’

‘’Well,’’ Magnus said icily through his teeth, ‘’maybe I’ll run away and do just that,’’ he knew it was futile. There were always guards posted outside his room and he wasn’t allowed to leave the prince’s apartment wing without him.

Leo didn’t rise to the bait, his brown eyes sweeping over Magnus, his bare chest and the lacy underwear he was required to wear a lot more than he would like, ‘’you look good like that,’’ Leo murmured and for once he didn’t sound teasing, almost like he hadn’t meant to say it. Magnus got off the bed before Leo could pounce on him. Since that blowjob, they hadn’t touched each other. Even so, their bond remained, ‘’you don’t like your present,’’ Leo mused, picking up on Magnus’ anger and embarrassment easily.

‘’And you like that I don’t like it,’’ Magnus said.

‘’That’s not true,’’ Leo got up and followed him, a slow smirk spreading over his face.

‘’If you want me to like something,’’ Magnus leaned against the opposite wall, by a glass box – some kind of slot game – filled with small plush teddy bears, ‘’get me things I’ll enjoy.’’

‘’You’re an omega,’’ Leo remarked, coming to a stop right opposite Magnus, ‘’you should like pretty things.’’

Magnus bit back the retort that pushed against his lips. He knew that was what Leo wanted. He wanted someone to challenge him, to rise to his teases and jabs, to treat him like a normal person but when someone did, he could rarely handle it. Instead, Magnus did what he knew Leo would hate. He smiled, as sweetly as he could muster, and curtsied neatly in front of the prince, ‘’thank you, your highness, for my gift. I’ll cherish it.’’

Like he predicted, Leo’s smile fell away, ‘’you’re no fun,’’ he grumbled, pulling an envelope from the pocket of his suit jacket. He extended it to Magnus, ‘’this came in for you this morning.’’

Magnus blinked in surprise, ‘’a letter? For me?’’ he took the envelope, turning it. It hadn’t been opened. How strange. He would have guessed Leo would open any mail that came for his omega.

‘’No, a letter for me,’’ Leo said sarcastically. He was already heading towards the doors, ‘’we’ll have lunch on the patio at noon. Don’t be late.’’

‘’Do you want me to wear my lovely underwear or can I wear something with a bit more substance?’’ Magnus called after him, already distracted with opening the letter.

‘’I don’t care,’’ Leo threw over his shoulder and left Magnus’ bedroom.

Magnus hurried to open the piece of paper inside the envelope. He’d never received a letter. He’d been abandoned as a baby at the doors of Hawthorne’s orphanage and no relatives had tried to find him since. Who would write to him now? He opened the letter and read the short message quickly.

_Magnus,_

_I wish I could see you but that doesn’t seem possible right now. Brace yourself. We will dismantle everything._

_I miss you,_

_Brodie._

Magnus’ breath stuttered out of him. Brodie...Brodie was alright. Brodie was out there, somewhere, and he was free. _‘We will dismantle everything’_...

It felt like the brightest promise in the universe.

*~*~*

‘’Will you be alright on your own?’’ Kalei asked again. He was with Morph in the foyer, tucking his new black coat around him properly, ‘’I could do my paperwork later.’’

‘’Its fine,’’ Morph assured. He was still stunned that, after Dorian Bader extended an invitation for Morpheus to come speak with Brodie, Kalei was letting him go alone, ‘’I...I don’t want to hinder your duties.’’

Even if he was away from Mireya, Kalei still had to look after Athira from afar. He was in constant communication with his mother, who overlooked things on his behalf while he was away. Over the last few days, he’d been so busy Morph barely saw him at all. He spent his days wandering around the mansion and gardens, not daring to go further in case he angered his alpha. At night, he often went to sleep alone but he always woke up in Kalei’s arms, ‘’you’re more important than my duties,’’ Kalei said but he knew Morph had made up his mind. He gave him an encouraging smile, ‘’the things Mr Bader has to speak to you about are very important. The driver will wait for you as long as you need.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Morph whispered. He didn’t look at his alpha, afraid that even the slightest look, the slightest mishap would shatter the perfect world he’d found himself in.

‘’There’s nothing to thank me for,’’ Kalei said, pressing a quick kiss to Morph’s forehead. Morph flinched automatically, not yet used to touch, but thankfully Kalei didn’t notice, already instructing the driver waiting in the foyer.

Morph was whisked outside and into the same black car he’d come to the mansion in. He sat in the back and watched Stormview pass by as they rode into the city, through the busy centre and then into the more densely packed, livelier parts, where apartment buildings rose high as sky scrapers. In light of day the journey wasn’t so daunting and Morph found himself thinking that no matter what happened to him, and what Kalei turned out to be like, he was glad he hadn’t jumped out of the moving car on the night of the ball.

‘’We’re here, sir,’’ the driver said politely, parking under one of the tall apartment buildings.

‘’Thank you,’’ Morph said quietly, getting out of the car and looking up. He shifted in his new clothes. So far, he’d worn mostly Kalei’s clothes and his pyjamas but yesterday an order for Morph’s clothes had arrived. He was put in a soft, blue-and-pink long-sleeve and jeans rolled up at the ankle. He had new shoes and his new coat. He hadn’t worn normal clothes since he entered the academy at eleven and they felt unfamiliar on his skin, though not unpleasant. Morpheus looked down both sides of the sidewalk. There was a beta woman pushing a child in a stroller and a man talking on a phone a few doors down. He could run. Maybe the driver wouldn’t even notice.

But, no.

Brodie needed him. Taking down the academy was the most important thing now. Morph was important. He took a deep breath. He’d have to get used to being important – both for the case and in the eyes of Kalei. He pulled out the sliver of paper Dorian Bader had given him and pressed the button on ‘FLAT 6’ on a metal box by the doors. Almost instantly, a voice came through, ‘’Mr Morpheus?’’ asked Dorian, his voice coming out grainy through the machine.

‘’U-um...’’ Morph pressed the button at the bottom of the box, ‘’yes?’’

The doors buzzed, so loudly Morph jumped, startled. Hesitantly, he grabbed hold of the handle and pulled. The doors opened. Morph hurried up the stairs. By the time he reached the eleventh floor, he was a little out of breath but the academy had kept him fit. He caught his breath before steeling himself and knocking on the old wooden doors with the dull brass ‘6’ on them. They opened a moment later. Dorian Bader smiled at Morph, ‘’thanks for coming,’’ he said easily, moving aside to make room for him.

‘’O-oh...um...’’ Morph suddenly felt uncertain. What if this was all a scam? But he couldn’t back down now. He entered, feeling a little uneasy at being in the small corridor with an alpha, but Dorian quickly ushered him into a small kitchen.

Brodie was by the counter, pouring tea.

If not for his flame-coloured hair, Morph wouldn’t have recognised him. He looked different. He _glowed_. It had been nearly three weeks since Morph last saw him. On his last day at the academy, Brodie had been stuck in the same stripped uniform as the rest of them, his head kept down, his eyes dull. He was almost unrecognisable now. His hair was pulled back from his face in a casual, short ponytail at the back of his head, a few shorter strands coming loose. His gold-green eyes seemed to dance with light. He wore a black t-shirt and too-big jeans, clearly not his, held at the waist with a belt and rolled up at the cuffs. He looked so _normal_ Morph nearly chocked.

Brodie noticed Morph come in and he dropped the kettle unceremoniously on the counter, ‘’Morph!’’

Before Morpheus knew what was happening, Brodie ran to him, throwing his dark arms around his neck. It felt like forever since he was hugged genuinely like this. Morph blinked shocked tears out of his eyes, ‘’u-um...’’ his voice wobbled.

Brodie just hugged him tighter, ‘’I’m glad you’re safe.’’

The two of them had never been friends at the academy. Morph was quiet, withdrawn and removed from everyone else. Brodie had his little gang with Magnus, Elwyn and Lys. But right then they truly felt the bond they – and all of class 1 – had with each other. No one else in the world, not even the other classes at the academy, knew what they had been through. Morph raised his shaking, pale hands and hugged Brodie back.

When Brodie finally pulled back, he instantly grabbed Morph’s hand and pulled him out of the room, into a small livingroom. They sat down next to each other on an old couch. Dorian came to sit next to them on a chair, separated from the couch by a coffee table. He had a notepad in his hand and a cigarette tucked behind his ear, ‘’I’m sorry to hurry you like this,’’ the lawyer said, ‘’but we don’t have much time. We have to strike while the news of the first academy graduation are still fresh. Please tell me as much about your time in the academy as you can,’’ noticing how overwhelmed Morph was, Dorian offered him a comforting smile, ‘’maybe we can start with your number?’’

‘’Oh...uh...I was number seven,’’ Morph said. He was infinitely grateful that Brodie kept holding his hand. He hadn’t realised how hard it would be to talk about the academy once he was out of it.

‘’How did you end up there, if you don’t mind me asking?’’ Dorian pushed gently. Brodie was impressed, even though Dorian had already interviewed him in a similar manner. Though the alpha was blunt and a little course on a daily basis, when he was asking questions he knew exactly where to pry and where to push gently.

‘’My parents were both alphas,’’ Morph said quietly, ‘’they were drafted in Esterhart where we lived. I stayed with my omega aunt and when they died, we came here. And then...’’ he shook his head, ‘’she was just gone. I don’t know if she left me or died or got sick. She just wasn’t there and I was being brought into the academy.’’

‘’Was Headmistress Hawthorne kind to you?’’ Dorian asked.

‘’At first,’’ Morph whispered. He was staring at his lap.

Dorian asked Morph a series of questions about what happened in the academy, similar to the ones he asked Brodie. With each question, Morph grew more and more tense until eventually Brodie cut in, ‘’why don’t we have a little tea break? Dorian, coffee?’’

‘’Please, thanks,’’ Dorian closed his notepad and stood, pulling his cigarette from behind his ear. He went to the bedroom to smoke out of the window there, giving Brodie and Morpheus space.

Brodie took Morph into the kitchen, ‘’will this really take down the academy?’’ Morph asked, standing at the counter while Brodie boiled the water again.

‘’Not right away,’’ Brodie said, ‘’Dorian has a plan to take down Lord Gleiter first.’’

Morph shuddered, remembering the man’s purring voice and the meaty hand on his knee under the table in the tea room, ‘’I remember him.’’

‘’He...’’ Brodie took a deep breath, ‘’he got Lys.’’

Morpheus’ eyes widened, ‘’no...’’

‘’But it’ll be fine,’’ Brodie said firmly and Morph was surprised. He’d never heard Brodie sound or look determined – it was always Magnus or Elwyn. Brodie had always felt to Morph like a kindred spirit – quiet, withdrawn, afraid. But he wasn’t, not anymore, and all it took was three weeks, ‘’we’ll get him out. That’s how we’ll take Gleiter down. We’ll have to nab Lys from him, and then he can testify in court.’’

‘’Lord Gleiter sponsors the academy,’’ Morph remembered.

Brodie nodded, ‘’exactly,’’ he poured tea and passed Morph his cup. Morph drank the hot liquid. It calmed his nerves a little, ‘’how...how is Duke Kalei?’’ Brodie asked out of the blue.

‘’What?’’

‘’Does he treat you well?’’ Brodie asked. His voice was cautious. He was afraid of what he’d hear.

‘’Yes,’’ Morph murmured, ‘’for now. And Mr Bader?’’

‘’Dorian?’’ Brodie blinked and then giggled, rubbing the back of his head, troubled, ‘’Dorian isn’t my alpha.’’

Morph’s grey eyes widened, ‘’but...you live together!’’ he realised he hadn’t asked how the two ended up together.

‘’Dorian took care of me when I first got out,’’ Brodie said with quiet fondness, ‘’he still takes care of me. I do what I can around the house but he’s...well, he’s like my saviour, isn’t he?’’ his voice dropped even lower and he played with his hands nervously, ‘’I’d do anything for him, for what he’s done for me. But we...we’re not like _that_.’’

Morpheus still couldn’t wrap his head around how Brodie and Dorian could live together platonically. Kalei could barely keep his hands off Morph when they were together, although his attention wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Dorian must have one hell of an endurance, ‘’do you _want_ to be?’’

If Brodie’s skin hadn’t been so dark, he probably would have flushed red. He looked taken aback by the question, but he quickly covered that up with a laugh, ‘’don’t be silly! Dorian is...well, he’s...’’ he shook his head, grabbing his cup, ‘’come – we have more questions to go through.’’

*~*~*

That weekend was the party Leo had warned Magnus about and it was _definitely_ more high profile than the banquet after the press interview. There were photographers and reporters everywhere. Cameras kept flashing. Butlers carried trays of wines and champagnes. All the women were dressed in dazzling, lush dresses; all the men were in immaculate, polished tuxedos, including Magnus and Leo. For the sixth time that evening, Magnus tucked his finger underneath his bowtie and tugged, trying to loosen it even a little bit, ‘’stop that,’’ Leo snapped at him from the corner of his mouth. He was even more uptight tonight, with half the cameras hoping to catch a scandal of the new royal couple, but he looked stunningly handsome with his golden hair slicked back from his face.

‘’It’s too tight,’’ Magnus complained quietly. The whole outfit, the room, this party...it was all so _stuffy_.

‘’It’s supposed to be like that.’’

‘’What, choking me to death?’’ Magnus challenged. Leo had thankfully let him take the wretched, heavy collar off for the party and the relief was immense, though the bowtie wasn’t much better.

‘’Don’t,’’ Leo said quietly, ‘’not right now.’’ Magnus huffed but settled, his eyes glancing at the cameras. They seemed to be everywhere. It made him nervous to even scratch his nose. Suddenly, Leo stiffened, ‘’don’t say a word,’’ he said quietly a moment before Lord Gleiter appeared. He was alone.

‘’Your highness,’’ the man smiled broadly, ‘’it’s good to see you.’’

‘’You, too,’’ Leo said in a tone that suggested otherwise. At least Magnus agreed with him on that. He gave the Lord a weary look as he approached, drinking Magnus in with his eyes. The omega may have imagined it, but he could have sworn Leo stepped a little in front of him. The two alphas clasped hands though Leo didn’t look happy about it – and he didn’t bother hiding it.

Gleiter gave Magnus another look, his tongue poking out from between his lips a little, ‘’cute little thing you got yourself there, my prince.’’

‘’You got one, too, didn’t you?’’ Leo’s eyes flicked behind Gleiter, ‘’didn’t bring him with you?’’

Magnus stiffened. Who had this pig of a man nabbed from the Hawthornes. But the Lord didn’t say, he just shrugged casually, ‘’my little pet is having a...ah...how shall I say it? _Difficult_ adjustment period?’’

‘’I see,’’ Leo said. The string music played by the quartet on a small dais changed to a waltz that Magnus recognised from the academy. The prince grabbed his hand, ‘’excuse us,’’ he pulled Magnus onto the dance-floor before Gleiter roped him into a longer conversation. He put his hand on Magnus’ hip and took his other hand, leading him in the dance. Magnus felt reminiscent of his days at the academy. How many times had he practiced this bloody waltz with Aramis as his partner? 001 and 002, always practicing their steps together. Leo sighed, relaxing a little now that they were away from Gleiter, ‘’if I ever call you ‘pet’ again, you can slap me across the face,’’ he said.

‘’I prefer ‘toy’ anyway,’’ Magnus replied breezily, but neither felt like jabbing at each other – not with their encounter with Gleiter.

‘’God, he’s a sleazy man,’’ Leo said quietly, only for Magnus to hear.

Magnus couldn’t help but agree, ‘’compared to him, you’re almost a dream.’’

Leo gave him a look but his mouth quirked up, ever so slightly. He pulled Magnus closer roughly so that their chests brushed as they danced, ‘’don’t be cheeky.’’

‘’Why?’’ Magnus asked innocently, ‘’you like it when I am.’’

Magnus expected Leo to roll his eyes or dismiss his comment. Instead, the alpha glanced over Magnus and the omega felt the shift in him through their bond. The faint tingle of arousal reached Magnus just a moment before Leo leaned in and murmured against his ear, ‘’I’m going to fuck you tonight.’’

Magnus’ stomach did a little flip as his heart beat sped up. He hurried to compose himself as Leo straightened again, looking at him with a satisfied smirk. Magnus realised his porcelain-white cheeks were bright pink and he quickly did damage control, ‘’you say that as if you’re bracing yourself,’’ he murmured, only for Leo’s ears as he smirked, too, despite his blush, ‘’are you a virgin?’’

Leo’s cheeks coloured a little and he looked a little offended, ‘’of course not!’’ Magnus bit back a chuckle as Leo twirled him. He returned to the prince’s arms, tilting his head back to look at him just as Leo asked, quietly, ‘’are you?’’

‘’No. I had sex with everyone at the academy,’’ Magnus lied boldly.

Leo looked stunned for a moment, then quickly recovered, ‘’idiot,’’ he hissed, yanking Magnus closer again. Magnus’ breath stuttered out of him, ‘’you can’t say that to me.’’

‘’I guess I just did,’’ Magnus breathed.

To his utmost surprise, Leo smiled. A proper, genuine smile at Magnus’ daring resistance. For the first time, Magnus noticed that Leo had the cutest dimples in the world.

*~*~*

When Sig said that he wouldn’t be home most nights, he wasn’t lying. Elwyn quickly found that there was no time to fulfil their little agreement that they’d made before they fell asleep on the omega’s first full day at Sig’s apartment. Sig barely had enough time to sleep, teach Elwyn how to cook simple meals and spend some time with him before he was whisked back to the Stormview General Hospital. Until his first weekend away from the academy, Elwyn didn’t get to be with Sig properly.

On Sunday morning, he was up early and watching TV, which Sig had shown him how to operate. He was watching the news because now that he had the option to know what was going on around him, he didn’t want to miss anything. He was in his pyjamas, having satisfied his stomach with a croissant from the cupboard. His knees were drawn to his chest with his chin resting atop them as he watched the TV. He heard the doors opened and he looked up just as Sig came out. He stretched, yawning, and Elwyn couldn’t help but think that, in those rare moments when he wasn’t cool and composed, Sig was like a cat. The alpha was still in his pyjamas though by the looks of it he’d washed his teeth and face, ‘’breakfast?’’ he asked, still a little sleepy.

‘’I’ll get some on!’’ Elwyn hurried to say, moving to get off the couch.

Sig pushed him back down easily, ‘’I meant – do you want some?’’

‘’Oh,’’ Elwyn blinked, ‘’yes?’’

Sig nodded, his blue eyes flicking to the TV. He frowned lightly, ‘’he looks familiar.’’

Elwyn looked, too, and gasped as Magnus appeared on the screen. He looked a little uncomfortable, his hand hooked into the arm of prince Leopold Valerie. They were speaking quietly in the midst of what looked to be a party. The female news reporter’s voiceover went, ‘’ _...second appearance of the prince’s omega was a success. The two lovebirds seemed to have captured the heart of the nobility and will soon capture our hearts as well,_ ’’ the footage cut to a short film of Magnus and the prince dancing. Elwyn stared and stared. It felt like only yesterday when Magnus had been dancing around the dancing room in the academy, grabbing Elwyn as his partner whenever he was allowed to choose. Now he was dancing with a prince on television.

‘’That’s Magnus,’’ Elwyn breathed, ‘’he’s my friend,’’ he felt relieved that Magnus at least looked alright, though Elwyn knew the prince was rumoured to be a real asshole.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ Sig leaned over the back of the couch, ‘’I remembered him from the choosing ceremony.’’

‘’I’m glad he looks like he’s doing okay,’’ Elwyn said softly.

‘’A prince,’’ Sig nodded, then gave Elwyn a cheeky smile, ‘’think you’ve been sold short with just little old me?’’

To his surprise, Elwyn looked at him and said honestly, ‘’no.’’

Something flickered in Sig’s blue eyes, ‘’get up,’’ he commanded.

Elwyn’s breath hitched but he got off the couch obediently and followed Sig to the bedroom. The alpha closed the doors and, with a small smile playing on his lips, jerked his chin at Elwyn, ‘’take your clothes off.’’

Elwyn felt his cheeks heat. His fingers thumbed at the hem of one of Sig’s t-shirts that he slept in nervously, ‘’won’t your beeper go off?’’

‘’No,’’ Sig approached him slowly, almost lazily, ‘’it’s my day off. No one is going to bother us.’’ Elwyn bit his lip but tugged his t-shirt off. Sig reached him and took the t-shirt from him, tossing it aside. He drank in Elwyn with his eyes. The air was suddenly heavy with arousal. Elwyn’s fingers began to tremble with nerves as he hooked them into the sweatpants he wore to bed. He pulled them off, leaving himself in only his underwear, ‘’good,’’ Sig murmured. He reached out with a single curled finger and brushed it against Elwyn’s bare arm. Elwyn’s skin instantly erupted with goose bumps and he shivered, ‘’get on the bed,’’ Sig said in a soft, sensual voice.

Elwyn did as he was told, sitting in the centre of the bed. Sig followed him, pressing his hand to his chest and pushing the omega down. Elwyn inhaled sharply. His heart was going haywire. His hand shook. Despite this, he wasn’t afraid, not exactly. He was nervous and embarrassed but beyond that, there was a tingle of anticipation in his stomach. After dancing around each other for the last five days, Elwyn found himself fantasising about Siegfried’s touch more than once. Now that he finally had it he wasn’t sure how to act. He bit his lip again. Sig’s hand found his cheek, his thumb stroking softly, ‘’what’s the matter?’’ Sig asked.

‘’Nothing,’’ Elwyn said automatically.

Sig sighed, caressing Elwyn’s cheek, ‘’didn’t I tell you already that you have to speak to me? Tell me what’s wrong.’’

‘’I...I’m just nervous,’’ Elwyn mumbled, his cheeks heating up more under Sig’s stern gaze.

‘’I see,’’ the alpha said. His hand disappeared and Elwyn almost regretted what he said, until Sig spoke again, ‘’I was just going to do it normally with you the first time, but...I think I might have something that will help,’’ he reached under the bed and pulled out the basket with the massaging oil in it. He rummaged around and finally produced a length of black silk, alongside a bottle of lubricant.

‘’What is that?’’ Elwyn asked, even more nervous than before. He pressed himself into the mattress on instinct.

Sig sat at his feet, playing with the length of material, ‘’just a simple blindfold,’’ he said, glancing at Elwyn from under dark lashes, ‘’do you trust me?’’

Elwyn knew most alphas would want to hear ‘yes’. He also knew Sig wouldn’t like it if he lied, ‘’I...don’t know...’’ he admitted.

Sig nodded, ‘’that’s understandable. We barely know each other,’’ he motioned for Elwyn to sit up, and the omega did, ‘’I hope this will make you trust me a little bit more,’’ he twirled his finger in the air, motioning for Elwyn to turn around, but he didn’t make him. He was letting Elwyn choose. Elwyn inhaled slowly and then turned. A moment later darkness descended on him as Sig pulled the blindfold against his eyes and tied it at the back of his head neatly, ‘’can you see anything?’’

‘’No,’’ Elwyn breathed. His heart was hammering like crazy in his chest.

‘’Good,’’ Sig said. He brushed a finger against the nape of Elwyn’s neck, just below his curls. Elwyn gasped when he felt Sig’s mouth on his shoulder, jumping on instinct. Without the ability to see anything, Elwyn found Sig’s movement even more unpredictable. He sat there, tense, until Sig grasped his hips, manoeuvring him around. Elwyn let himself be slid into Sig’s lap, the roughness of his jeans brushing his bare thighs.

‘’Aren’t you going to take off your clothes?’’ he asked, licking his lips nervously.

‘’Do you want me to?’’ Sig breathed and Elwyn jumped again. He could feel the alpha’s hands on his hips and the heat beating off his chest but he hadn’t realised how close he really was until Sig’s breath tickled Elwyn’s lips.

Elwyn grasped onto Sig’s shoulders automatically, just to feel where he was better. He wanted to rip the blindfold off – it was making him feel vulnerable. At the same time, he wanted to keep it on because not being able to see the embarrassing situation he was in made it feel...easier. Almost like this was a dream. A game. Something that Elwyn could pretend never happened when the blindfold came off, because he hadn’t seen it. He gripped Sig’s t-shirt uncertainly, ‘’yes.’’

He felt the alpha shift. Elwyn’s hands left his shoulders and when they returned, he was met with warm skin. Elwyn pressed his fingers to it hesitantly as Sig gently pushed him back onto the bed. Elwyn felt shuffling and then hands on the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. Elwyn bit his lip but let Sig undress him fully. When Elwyn was slid back onto Sig’s lap, he gasped, feeling the brush of the alpha’s bare cock against his stomach, ‘’alright?’’ Sig murmured softly, warmly. Elwyn nodded, flushing, ‘’good,’’ Sig whispered. Elwyn felt his warm mouth press to his jaw in a series of slow kisses as his hand came down to grasp Elwyn’s cock. Elwyn jerked in his arms, surprised by the touch. He shivered as Sig worked him expertly, leaning into the older man. Sig didn’t touch him for long, just barely enough to get Elwyn fully hard, before he left his front alone, ‘’how do you feel?’’ he asked. For once, he didn’t sound utterly calm. There was a deep, breathy quality to his voice, like he was holding back.

‘’I-I don’t know,’’ Elwyn said.

Sig’s hand slid over his hip, stroking gently, ‘’are you scared?’’

‘’No,’’ Elwyn said truthfully. His nervousness had died down a little, too. Sig must have received the answer he wanted because his hands disappeared and Elwyn heard him opening the lubricant. There was a soft, squishing sound and then Siegfried’s hands returned, this time directly against Elwyn’s behind. Elwyn inhaled sharply as Sig nudged a finger into him. His back arched automatically and he lifted himself off Sig’s lap a little as his body reacted to the strange, new intrusion. Remembering that Sig wanted him to be honest, Elwyn stammered, ‘’I d-don’t like that.’’

‘’I know,’’ Sig murmured, ‘’it’s always strange the first time. Can you bear it a little longer?’’

Elwyn nodded, his hands grasping at Sig’s shoulders again. His thighs shook with the strain of keeping himself up so he gently lowered himself on Sig’s finger. The alpha slid it in and out and it went surprisingly easily. Elwyn bit his lip, getting slowly used to the feeling, but just as he did, Sig added a second finger. Elwyn yelped at the unfamiliar burn. Sig slid his free hand up and down his back, comforting and distracting him. And then, without a warning, Sig twisted his fingers and hit _something_. Elwyn cried out as his whole body shuddered. His fingers dug into Sig’s shoulders for purchase as he felt his body grow weak with pleasure. Sig brought him closer, pressing their bodies together. He kissed his shoulder and up his neck, working his fingers into him and all Elwyn could do was cling onto him and whimper at the wholly new sensation.

Finally, Sig withdrew his fingers. Elwyn was breathing hard, his cock leaking precome. He felt Sig’s hand on his face, brushing back his curls, then cupping his cheek, just below the blindfold. Finally, there were lips on his, sure and bold. A tongue brushed against Elwyn’s lips and he parted them uncertainly. He’d once kissed Magnus when they were teenagers, just so his first kiss wouldn’t be claimed by an alpha. That had felt weird and uncomfortable, as neither of them knew what they were doing. Sig, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. His tongue explored Elwyn’s mouth expertly and the omega felt his mind grow fuzzy. Everything felt so good and warm and new that he could just melt and let these things keep happening to him.

Sig nipped his bottom lip with his teeth, almost playfully, before grasping his hips and moving him. Elwyn stiffened as he felt something hot and wet press against his entrance, ‘’none of that,’’ Sig murmured, his thumbs stroking just above Elwyn’s hipbones, ‘’relax.’’

‘’I don’t know how...’’ Elwyn whispered. His body was trembling from held back arousal and his breathing was growing laboured again.

‘’Come here,’’ Sig grasped his chin and pulled him forward until their lips met again. Elwyn let his hands slip from Sig’s shoulders to loop around his neck as they kissed, slowly and deeply. This time, he responded with his own shy brushes of lips and dips of tongue. The kiss was distracting enough that it half-pulled Elwyn’s attention away from the cock entering him. The stretch burned at first but Elwyn found himself trusting Sig. There was no malice that he could detect through their bond, just pleasure and desire and fondness. Knowing the fondness was directed at him, Elwyn kissed Sig deeper, a little clumsily. With the blindfold on, everything seemed to be more intense – Sig’s lips on his, the brush of his fingers, the heat of his cock... Elwyn’s head spun as Sig pushed himself in deeper, so slowly Elwyn could feel every inch.

When Elwyn was finally sitting in Sig’s lap again, the alpha buried in his to the hilt, Sig let Elwyn adjust for a moment. Elwyn barely remembered what happened then, past kisses pressed everywhere Sig could reach and comforting hands stroking his back and arms. Everything came back to him when Sig said, ‘’ready?’’ and Elwyn nodded and Sig moved.

Elwyn didn’t think you could feel like you were exploding, and yet there he was, feeling like a firework, like a bomb gone off. He was so concentrated on the intense feeling of being fucked by his bonded alpha that he didn’t hear himself cry out or moan or whimper through the whole ordeal. He held onto Sig’s neck like a life-line as the alpha raised and lowered him easily. It wasn’t particularly fast or rough but for Elwyn’s first time, it was enough to blow his mind. He didn’t know if it would feel as intense if he didn’t have a bond with his alpha, but as it stood, it was almost as if he could feel the pleasure two-fold. His cock twitched as his orgasm neared. Sig must have sensed it because he grasped the tip between his fingers and squeezed, ‘’not yet,’’ he said. He was finally breathing hard, too, and if Elwyn had enough bearings about him to recognise that, he would have been pleased that he finally dragged out a primal reaction from the alpha.

When Sig refused to allow him to come, Elwyn felt like he’d lose his mind. His hand unhooked from around Sig’s neck and grasped his wrist, trying to get him to release him, ‘’please...’’ he moaned against his shoulder, ‘’please, Siegfried...’’

Sig did release him then and Elwyn came in a wave of ground-shaking pleasure, only seconds before Sig spilled hot seed into him. Elwyn’s back arched and he moaned one last time before slumping against the alpha, utterly spent. Sig pulled out and held him for a long while, stroking his back and hair. Finally, Elwyn felt himself be moved again. He was sat on the bed and he felt one of the soft blankets get tucked around him before the blindfold came off. He blinked in the sudden sunlight and then concentrated on Sig, who had pulled his underwear on and was tugging on his t-shirt, ‘’wait here,’’ he said, disappearing. Elwyn sat there, trying to comprehend what had just happened and whether he’d done something wrong. Sig had left the room so abruptly... but after a few minutes, Sig returned with a cup of tea. He pushed it into Elwyn’s hands, ‘’drink it. You’ll feel better,’’ he said, sitting down next to Elwyn.

‘’I don’t feel bad,’’ Elwyn said quietly. He felt strange and uncertain and awed, but not _bad_. He drank his tea anyway and it warmed him, relaxed him.

‘’I’m glad,’’ Sig said, and then, after a moment, ‘’you’re very vocal in bed.’’

Elwyn flushed, hunching over his tea, ‘’s-sorry?’’ he said uncertainly, not sure if he should apologise.

Sig laughed quietly, ‘’it’s a good thing. But it...made me lose control a little.’’

Elwyn looked at him and he noticed something in his hand. It was a small pill. Sig extended it to him, smiling sheepishly, ‘’I’m sorry. I was supposed to pull out but...well. Can you take this?’’

Elwyn extended his hand for the pill, ‘’what is it?’’ he asked, rolling it around the palm of his hand.

‘’The morning after pill,’’ Sig said, ‘’so you don’t get pregnant.’’

The omega looked up at him, shocked, ‘’you don’t want children?’’

Sig shrugged, like it didn’t matter, ‘’not anytime soon. Do you?’’

Elwyn looked back down at the pill. Did he? He’d never been asked that before. He always assumed it would happen. The academy prepared him for parenthood first and foremost. All alphas wanted children from omegas, is what they were taught. That’s what made omegas special. They could give their alphas an abundance of children. But did Elwyn actually want any, if he was given the choice? He didn’t mind taking care of the babies back at the academy but... ‘’I don’t know,’’ he admitted. He slipped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it with a mouth-full of tea.

‘’You don’t have to worry about that for the next few years anyway,’’ Sig assured. His voice was calm and controlled again. He shuffled closer to Elwyn and the omega felt hands in his navy curls, ‘’did you enjoy yourself?’’ he asked softly.

Elwyn stared at his tea, ‘’in bed?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Elwyn nodded.

‘’Good,’’ Sig lowered his hand to brush the backs of his knuckles against Elwyn’s cheek, ‘’if you ever don’t like something I do, you need to tell me right away. Do you understand?’’

‘’I understand,’’ Elwyn said.

‘’Do you want to be left alone now?’’

Elwyn looked up at him sharply. _That_ he didn’t understand, ‘’why?’’

Sig shrugged again, ‘’I don’t know if you want me to keep touching you, after everything.’’

Elwyn thought about that, then he nudged his cheek a little against the knuckles caressing it, ‘’I want to.’’

Sig smiled then and Elwyn could tell he was relieved. He stroked Elwyn’s cheek and hair and back as the omega finished his tea and felt normal again. Sig got up and rummaged in the pocket of his jacket, hung up on the peg on the door. Elwyn automatically looked towards the other doors, the locked ones. Sig hadn’t told him what was in there and Elwyn hadn’t asked, ‘’I have something for you,’’ Sig said, pulling out a small, laminated square. He came back to the bed and extended it to the omega, ‘’this is your credit card.’’

Elwyn vaguely remembered those from his time before the academy, ‘’like...for money?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Why are you giving it to me?’’ Elwyn put the empty cup on the floor and turned the card around in his fingers.

‘’So you can buy yourself things you like,’’ Sig said simply, ‘’and go wherever you want.’’

Elwyn wasn’t sure if he heard it right. He looked up at Sig again with utmost confusion, ‘’why?’’ he asked, sounding almost pained. It was as if Sig had a list of all the things the academy taught Elwyn alphas were like and he was crossing them out, one by one.

‘’What do you mean, ‘why’?’’ Sig laughed but, realising Elwyn was serious, his smile quickly disappeared. He sighed and sank his hand into Elwyn’s curls, smoothing them back from his face. Their eyes met and Sig said softly, ‘’you’re not a prisoner, Elwyn. You never will be. Not with me.’’

Elwyn felt warmth rush through him at that simple comfort. It wasn’t the warmth he was accustomed to having with Sig around – the warmth that made his pulse quicken and his underwear tight and his stomach feel like it was on fire. This warmth was gentle and, strangely, it made Elwyn want to throw himself into Sig’s arms. He’d never wanted to throw himself in anyone’s arms before, so he just nodded, throat tight and eyes stinging. He blinked quickly. Why did he feel so overwhelmed suddenly? Sig noticed and stepped back, giving Elwyn an easy, casual smile, ‘’do you still want that breakfast?’’ Elwyn realised how hungry he was. The croissant was a distant memory. He nodded and Sig went to the doors, ‘’stay in bed. I’ll call you when it’s ready.’’

Elwyn was beyond grateful. Alone with his thoughts, he could react comfortably. He tucked the blanket up to his nose and closed his eyes, letting the knowledge that he was safe and protected and cherished here finally settle. It felt good. Like a weight has lifted off his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again, he was calm.

His gaze found the locked doors once more, wondering what secret Siegfried hid beyond them.

*~*~*

Morpheus returned to Kalei’s mansion in the late afternoon, feeling mentally exhausted. As soon as Kalei heard that he was back, he came running into a foyer. Morph saw him make himself slow down from a run to a walk. When he reached Morph, he immediately took both his hands, ‘’how was it?’’ he asked kindly.

‘’...Kalei?’’

He heard the Duke inhale sharply. Morph hadn’t called him by his first name yet, ‘’yes?’’

‘’I know you’re from Mireya, and that’s your home, but I want...I _need_ to stay in Stormview until we take down the academy,’’ he said in a quiet, intense voice, staring at his feet. In a softer voice, he added, ‘’if you’ll allow me to, then I’ll let you do whatever you want with me,’’ it wasn’t like Morph had the power to give or take that away, he was keenly aware. His body had never been his own, not from the second he was born with unusual hair. But there was nothing else he could offer but a quiet obedience to whatever Kalei desired – which was expected of him anyway. Morph prayed to whatever God existed to let Kalei say ‘yes’. This was the only thing he’d wanted since he could remember. If he knew the academy existed no more and Hawthorne had been punished, then he could take anything life threw at him. He just needed to do this. Just this one thing.

He nearly cried when Kalei pressed a kiss to his forehead and said, ‘’don’t be silly. We’ll stay as long as you want, of course.’’

Morph’s whole body sagged in relief even as his tiredness dispersed a little. He looked up at Kalei with eyes swimming with emotion, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered.

Kalei smiled at him, a little sadly, knowing how much Morph had dreaded asking and hating that he didn’t know yet he could ask whatever he wished without fear of repercussion, ‘’do you know how to play chess?’’ the Duke asked.

Morph shook his head, ‘’no.’’

Kalei let go of one of his hands and drew him by the other, ‘’come. I’ll teach you.’’

They sat in the small library on the ground floor until night fell, in large, comfortable armchairs, playing chess. They played and played until Morph won a round. After that, Kalei went to fetch tea and, before Morph knew it, he’d fallen asleep on the armchair. He awoke because he was being jostled. He opened his eyes, blinking blearily. The room was still a bit fuzzy, dim and intimate with only the orange glow of a desk lamp. Morph felt himself be settled in Kalei’s lap as he sat down in his armchair and he looked up at him with sleepy eyes, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ Kalei murmured, noticing he was awake, ‘’I didn’t mean to wake you.’’

‘’It’s alright. I was only dozing off,’’ Morph said softly.

Kalei gazed down at him. Almost as if he couldn’t stop himself, he brushed the omega’s fringe out of his eyes. Morph found himself thinking of Dorian again. He had no issue keeping his hands off Brodie – completely opposite to Kalei. The Duke was constantly touching Morph in the lightest, most innocent ways and Morph found that he didn’t mind, not even when the Duke leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Kalei pulled back instantly, judging Morph’s reaction, but the omega just looked up at him sleepily, so Kalei kissed him again. This time his lips were more firm, brushing against Morph’s once, twice...Morph gasped softly as Kalei’s tongue slipped into his mouth but the Duke’s hand against his cheek calmed him. He pulled away after only a moment and pressed a kiss to Morph’s cheek, his temple, the bridge of his nose... Morph relaxed under his kisses, but then Kalei’s hand slipped under the hem of his long-sleeve, stroking against his bare stomach.

Morph’s hand shot down automatically to catch Kalei’s, pulling it away quickly.

Morph’s grey eyes widened as he realised what he’d done, and he looked to Kalei quickly but the alpha didn’t seem angry. Instead, he shifted Morph in his lap so he could look at him properly, ‘’Morpheus,’’ he said softly, ‘’did someone hurt you?’’

Morph felt himself go red, ‘’not...not like that.’’

Kalei seemed at a loss, ‘’why are you still so afraid of me?’’

Morph opened his mouth to hurry and say he wasn’t, but then he saw the look in Kalei’s eyes – vulnerable and confused and a little hurt. The truth fell out by itself, ‘’I’m scared you’re not actually a good man,’’ Morph whispered, ‘’I’m scared that when I do something wrong, you’ll turn out to be...to...’’ he trailed off, unable to say it. He looked down guiltily.

Kalei sighed softly and wrapped Morph up into a hug. The omega let himself rest his cheek against Kalei’s chest as the Duke said, ‘’I don’t know exactly what happened in the academy. Before I saw the escape attempt, I had no idea it was a bad place. But I still came back and I bought you like a _thing_ , because I’m selfish and you...when you looked at me, I...’’ Morph remembered meeting Kalei’s eyes, when he’d caught his arm and saved him from falling to his death. He pressed his face into Kalei’s chest, half-hiding and half wanting to be close, to apologise for thinking the worst of him, even if he couldn’t help it. Kalei hugged him closer, ‘’I’ll never hurt you, Morpheus. _Ever_. I’ll show you that I’m a man worthy of your love. We’ll shut down that terrible place and then I’ll take you to Mireya and make you the happiest person on earth,’’ he kissed the top of Morph’s head, ‘’I promise.’’

Heat flooded Morph’s cheeks and he relaxed in Kalei’s arms. He still didn’t believe the alpha fully. It felt too good to be true, to be chosen by such a perfect alpha and whisked away to a wonderful life. Morph never believed it would happen to him. It would take a long time to convince himself it was all true – and it would take a long time for him to trust Kalei fully. But, for now, he let himself sit in Kalei’s lap, leaning into his warmth. Maybe one day he’d trust the Duke enough to fall asleep in his arms like this.

*~*~*

‘’You shouldn’t drink so much, your highness,’’ Magnus said mildly, taking the champagne glass out of Leo’s hand, ‘’the reporters will notice.’’

‘’Good,’’ Leo snatched the glass back and sunk further into his seat, by which Magnus was hovering, ‘’can’t deal with ‘em sober,’’ he was slurring his words a little.

‘’Oh, dear,’’ Magnus muttered to himself. He’d never dealt with anyone drunk. Elwyn used to tell him stories of his drunken father, raving about the war that claimed his leg as he drank away the benefits cheques. Magnus had never had a father, drunken or otherwise. He snatched the drink off Leo again, ‘’you’ll make a fool of yourself,’’ he said pointedly and then drank the contents. He regretted it instantly. The alcohol burned his throat and he covered his cough, glancing around in case any of the cameras were directed his way. The banquet was nearly over and so far he’d managed to avoid a disaster in front of the reporters.

‘’I’m already a fool,’’ Leo grumbled, ‘’issa what my mother says...’’

‘’She’s not wrong,’’ Magnus muttered under his breath, turning to place the empty glass on the table. When he turned back around, princess Katelyn, the second eldest daughter, was in front of him. She was fuming. Magnus quickly curtsied, ‘’your highness.’’

‘’Get him out of here,’’ she said through her teeth, glaring at her brother and then at Magnus. He flinched, ‘’before he embarrasses the whole royal family.’’

Magnus looked at Leo, melting into his chair, his blank eyes scanning for another drink, and then back to the princess. He wasn’t about to risk her wrath – she seemed much scarier than Leo, ‘’yes, your highness,’’ he curtsied again and turned to Leo, ‘’we’re going.’’

‘’Don’t boss me aroun’...’’ he slurred.

Magnus felt the burning gaze of Leo’s sister on the back of his neck. He grabbed Leo’s hand and tugged on it urgently, ‘’come on, move. _Please_.’’

Leo looked up at him. The bonds between them seemed to jump as they read each other. Leo felt...sad. Like he wanted to sink into that chair and disappear, but this wasn’t the place for it. Magnus was panicked, knowing anything that happened tonight would reflect on both of them. Leo was the cause of that panic. When he realised that, the sadness about him deepened but he stood on uneven legs, ‘’I...can’t walk...’’ he mumbled.

‘’I’ll lead you,’’ Magnus whispered urgently, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the doors. He made sure to walk slowly and smile the whole time so they wouldn’t attract any curious eyes. Leo, to his credit, kept his back straight and, though he stared at his own feet intensely, he managed to make it out of the banquet hall somehow. When they were out in the corridor, Magnus let go of Leo’s hand and stormed on ahead, ‘’you’re such a pain.’’

‘’Wait!’’ Leo ordered but his slurred words had little impact. He leaned heavily against the wall as he trailed after Magnus, catching up with him halfway up the stairs, ‘’we’re goin’ to my room,’’ he said.

‘’What, do you need someone to dress you in your pyjamas and kiss you goodnight like the baby that you are?’’ Magnus snapped. He’d had to babysit Leo all night as he steadily got drunk and he wanted to be angry, but he kept remembering how sad he looked in that chair. His family clearly didn’t like him; Magnus couldn’t blame them – Leo wasn’t very likeable. Still, the longer Magnus was forced to be Leo’s companion, the more he realised how painfully _alone_ the prince was. Even as a prisoner of the academy, Magnus had Elwyn, Lys and Brodie. He couldn’t imagine how he would have survived the academy without them.

Leo didn’t respond to the jab, possibly because he didn’t catch it. They made it upstairs to Leo’s apartments. Magnus walked behind Leo, making sure he didn’t fall or stop and fall asleep in the corridor. He had a feeling that if he was found by his mother or sisters, Magnus would get the blame. Outside of Leo’s bedroom, the prince stopped, ‘’get in,’’ Magnus ordered.

‘’Don’t wanna,’’ Leo said, grabbing onto the door frame and blocking the way.

Magnus lost all patience. He shoved against Leo’s back with all his might, ‘’get in!’’ Leo finally gave up and stumbled into the room. Magnus nearly toppled them both to the floor as he fell in after him. He huffed, irritated, and grabbed Leo’s hand, dragging him to the bed. Once there, he unceremoniously pushed Leo down onto it – he could sleep like that, in his clothes, for all Magnus cared. But as Leo fell, he grabbed Magnus’ arms and twisted them around so that when they hit the bed, Magnus found himself on his back with the prince’s full bodyweight on top of him, like a champagne-smelling blanket, ‘’get off me,’’ Magnus sighed tiredly, shoving half-heartedly against Leo’s shoulders but the alpha wouldn’t budge.

‘’Don’t wanna,’’ Leo said, his face buried in Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus groaned and rolled his eyes. Then he stopped, realising he’d never been in Leo’s room. He looked around as best as he could in his current position. The prince’s room was about the size of Magnus’ but it seemed so much bigger and emptier without toys covering every surface. Or anything, for the matter. There was barely anything in the room – a big bed with simple white sheets, a drab looking bookshelf, a desk in the corner with a computer and...that was all. It felt almost like a prison. Magnus remembered Reo telling him that the prince spent most of his time up here. With a castle filled with family that didn’t like him and a room that felt like a prison cell, it was almost understandable why Leo was so bitter and fed up.

Magnus looked down at Leo and realised with a start that he’d been stroking the prince’s hair.

Leo had passed out and he breathed in and out deeply, splayed over Magnus’ chest, his long limbs taking up most of the bed. Without really thinking about it, Magnus’ hands had found their way into Leo’s golden hair, stroking the soft strands in a comforting, gentle way. Magnus snatched his hand back as if it burned. What was he thinking!? Okay, so Leo’s whole life was so depressing Magnus could cry – but so what? The last thing he needed was to pity Leo enough to actually become his omega properly.

Magnus threw the sleeping alpha off him and stormed over to his own room, blaming the champagne for the whole ordeal.

~If you'd like to read the next SIX chapters, please read below! ^_^~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next SIX chapters (up to chapter 13), are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. There are also a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read the next six chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!
> 
> The King of Snake Island: when young London gentleman Percy sets out on the adventure of a lifetime, he doesn't expect his vessel to become shipwrecked - or to be the only survivor, crawling out of the sea onto the trecherous beach of the deadly Island of Snakes. Terrified and lost, he believes himself as good as dead. That is, until he is saved by the strange wildling man who seems to be the only other person on the island.
> 
> TAGS: adventure, slow burn, language barrier, romance, sweet, angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, comedy
> 
> Dangerous Elysium: a devil King and a succubus Queen have a baby together - a living proof of their infidelity. Afraid of what their partners will do when they find out, they toss the child into the human world. Except with each day, the child grows stronger...the King and Queen charge a demon assassin and an incubi assassin to get rid of their little problem before the child turns eighteen. Except the incubi is a fabulous hoe with a soft spot for the baby and the demon is a short-tempered asshole who won't let anyone harm the kid. With a hotel full of strange employees and a group of fellow assassins hounding their asses, this could pose a problem...
> 
> Tags: demon x human, incubus x demon, slice of life, humour, fantasy, angst, hurt/comfort, mild dub con
> 
> I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses  
> Nike: to avoid her weakling, newborn son being killed by the Spartan council, Nike's mother disguises and raises him as a girl. Nike grows up to be the most beautiful 'woman' around but with his deadly secret, he never even considers marriage. Until, one day, the renowed Spartan warrior Acaius arrives for the summer games - and instantly falls in love with Nike. When Acaius proposes and Nike's step-father accepts, Nike's secret is threatened to be exposed to all of Greece. 
> 
> TAGS: cross-dressing, historical, arranged marriage, slow-burn, angst, hurt/comfort, family
> 
> NEWEST!  
> The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about Dracula and his new human pet! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 36 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	8. Rascals, Orphans and Cute Strays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm really sorry about being late with the update, it was my finals week and I was really busy finishing up a bunch of projects online. I hope you're all staying safe!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed & supported this story so far - you guys make it all worth it! <3

After the little drunken incident that ended with Leo falling asleep atop Magnus, the prince left him largely alone for two blissful days. But then, seemingly at his limit, he came back. Since Magnus didn’t really have anywhere to go, and he wasn’t even sure if he could leave Leo’s apartments, he took to entertaining himself with what he could. The claw machines peppered all over the room were a good source of entertainment. They were stuffed full of small, soft toys. Some of the machines were so easy that they quickly became empty as Magnus got a hang of the controls and snagged them up, one by one. The piles of identical toys they deposited were tossed into the piles of plushies and dolls that took up most of the room. Magnus was starting to mind them less and less and the soft piles in the corners of the room made for good spots to dump oneself on and take a nap. But it was the hard machines that Magnus truly liked. They were clearly designed to steal the player’s money as they tried to win over and over again, but since Magnus used the plastic chips that came with the machines, he didn’t care. Those harder machines required more technique and concentration. Magnus could spent hours trying to get a toy out of one of those and when he did, it felt like a victory.

He was at one of his machines, tapping away, when Leo came in, in a huff.

‘’I can’t believe this!’’ he said, storming over to the bed and then back, pacing the room.

‘’What?’’ Magnus said, more interested in snagging a floppy-eared purple dog plushies than whatever was on Leo’s mind.

‘’They always make me do this shit!’’ Leo raged, ‘’I’m so irrelevant that I have to do all their grunt work. And I have to take _you_ , too! This day just went from bad to worse!’’ 

The claw missed the dog and the machine stopped. Magnus sighed, turning a chip between his hands before setting it down on the stack he had prepared and turning around to Leo. The last thing he wanted was to listen to the prince’s entitled woes but he knew Leo wouldn’t leave him alone until he calmed down, ‘’what are you talking about?’’ he asked.

‘’The stupid orphanage opening!’’ Leo huffed, sitting down on the bed, ‘’they want a representative of the royal family to officiate it and Katelyn was supposed to go but _of course_ she’d ditched the job on me, saying she has more important things to do – well maybe so do I!’’

Magnus didn’t think it was possible for him to feel any more disdain for Leo than he already did, but he was wrong, ‘’but you don’t,’’ he said coldly.

Leo stopped raving and looked to Magnus, ‘’what?’’

‘’You don’t have important things to do,’’ Magnus’ voice was like an icicle as he stared down at Leo with disgust, ‘’you were probably just going to sit around your room all day again, and you can’t even be bothered to spare a few hours for kids who have _nothing_?’’

Leo bristled, standing, ‘’I’m going, aren’t I?’’ he said defensively.

‘’Yes, and you’re whining about it like a baby whose playtime has been cut short,’’ Magnus snapped then stormed over to his wardrobe. He grabbed the first few articles of clothing he could, kicking stray toys out of his way. An idea blossomed in his head as he snatched the clothes and stormed to the doors, ‘’I’m going to get dressed,’’ he said, going for the bathroom.

‘’Hey, wait-‘’ Leo tried but Magnus was already out of his bedroom, the doors slamming hut behind him. Leo stared at them dejectedly, ‘’what did I say wrong?’’ he muttered to himself, confused.

*~*~*

Brodie sat on the bed, staring at the board. He felt like if he stared any longer his eyes would pop out of his head, but at the same time he just couldn’t _stop_. Everything that he, Theodora and Dorian could gather on their impending case with Lord Gleiter was laid out on the pin board in the centre of the room. There were photographs, notes, newspaper cut-outs and string, all in an organised chaos. The trio had hit a dead end over sixteen hours ago. They knew how to gather evidence, who to get statements from...but to get a warrant to do all that, they’d first have to start a case against Gleiter. And to do that, they had to accuse him. And to accuse a high-profile Lord like that, they needed rock-hard evidence. No one would listen to the ramblings of a denounced lawyer and a runaway omega in court unless they had a solid reason to that could not be ignored. Except the trio couldn’t think of a good enough reason.

‘’Can’t the police investigate Gleiter’s house?’’ Brodie asked finally, sighing.

Theodora had gone home hours ago to get some sleep. Dorian was chain-smoking out of his window without really realising he was doing it, deep in thought. He shook his head, looking out at the lacework of streets below, ‘’I asked my friend Ronnie about that, but they’d need a search warrant first. To the world, Gleiter hasn’t done anything wrong yet.’’

‘’What about his other brides?’’ Brodie was getting desperate. Staring at the board was doing his head in.

‘’The reports say they all died of natural causes or sickness,’’ Dorian said.

‘’That’s a lie.’’

‘’Probably,’’ Dorian took a long drag of his cigarette.

Unable to just sit and stare anymore, Brodie got up and went to the board, peering at it. Dorian watched him pick up a random thread connecting two photos and looping around a newspaper article. He traced his fingers along it till he reached the article – the one pronouncing Magnus as Prince Leopold’s omega. Brodie paused there, his fingers hovering an inch away from Magnus’ face. He frowned, looking at the photo. Magnus was now with the prince...someone who ranked higher than a Lord, higher than a Duke...

‘’That’s it!’’ Brodie exclaimed.

‘’Are you having an ‘eureka’ moment?’’ Dorian asked tiredly, rubbing his face with the hand that wasn’t holding his cigarettes.

‘’Magnus!’’ Brodie proclaimed, pointing his finger at the photo and turning around to Dorian, ‘’he’s with the prince – he could ask him to order an investigation!’’

‘’Prince Leopold Valerie?’’ Dorian frowned slowly, flicking his cigarette out of the window. He got off the windowsill and came over, hands in pockets, ‘’it’s true that he can call on an investigation amongst the nobility, but would he actually do it? I hear he’s an asshole.’’

Brodie tried not to be too hopeful as he said breathlessly, ‘’if anyone can convince him, it’ll be his omega, right?’’ he said, ‘’and if we just Magnus can’t convince him, then we could ask Duke Kalei, too.’’

Dorian studied him for a moment. Then, his face broke out into a grin. He reached out and ruffled Brodie’s hair, ‘’you’re smarter than you look, kiddo.’’

Brodie felt warm inside at the praise. He peeked at Dorian shyly from under his lashes but the alpha was already going to his phone and calling Theo to update her. As Brodie watched him make the call, the warmth spread to his stomach, where it fluttered in a strange, wholly new way. When Dorian disconnected, Brodie couldn’t help but blurt, ‘’a-are you with her?’’

‘’Currently?’’ Dorian’s eyebrow quirked up, ‘’no, I’m with you.’’

Brodie flushed, ‘’that’s not what I meant,’’ he waved a hand uncomfortably. He desperately wanted to back-track and not make a fool of himself, but it was too late, ‘’I meant...do you like her?’’

‘’I do, yes, otherwise we wouldn’t be friends,’’ Dorian said and before Brodie could ram his head repeatedly into the nearest wall, he added with a cheeky grin, ‘’but if you’re asking whether I’m with someone then no, I’m not,’’ he stretched, yawning, ‘’I like being by myself.’’

Brodie flinched at that, but Dorian didn’t notice, muttering something about needing coffee. Brodie stared at his feet, embarrassed. Not only did he sound incredibly silly but now he also remembered that he was intruding. Dorian lived alone in his little apartment and he seemed to like it like that. He’d let Brodie stay with him because they needed each other, but this wasn’t forever. He and Dorian weren’t forever. The alpha would probably be glad when he finally had Brodie out of his hair. Realising this, Brodie suddenly felt heavy and his throat closed up. He felt like he might start crying.

Thankfully, just then a cat jumped in through the window.

‘’There you are, you little rascal,’’ Dorian chuckled, kneeling to scratch the grey cat’s head.

‘’You...have a cat?’’ Brodie asked, surprised. He didn’t live all alone, then.

‘’Yeah,’’ Dorian lifted the little cat up. The feline gave a little meow in protest as Dorian carried him over to Brodie, ‘’he’s a little batman, climbing his way up the windows. Comes and goes as he pleases. He doesn’t know this isn’t a hotel,’’ he scratched the cat’s nose fondly, then gestured to Brodie, ‘’Henry, this is Brodie. Brodie – Lord Henry.’’

Brodie couldn’t help but snort, ‘’Lord Henry?’’ he reached out uncertainly and scratched the cat’s tummy. Lord Henry settled a little, purring, ‘’he’s very cute.’’

‘’It seems I have a bad habit of taking in cute strays,’’ Dorian said with a wink in Brodie’s direction.

It took Brodie a second to realise what Dorian had just said and when he did, he felt all his blood rush to his cheeks, ‘’d-don’t tease,’’ he squeaked.

Dorian just laughed and let Lord Henry go, ‘’come on, rascal, we’ll get you some food.’’

They went to the kitchen together, leaving Brodie alone. He sighed and went to the window, looking out at the city and vowing that he’d save his friends soon – and then let Dorian get back to his ordinary, Brodie-free life.

*~*~*

Leo was going to ask about the massive backpack Magnus came out of the castle with, but he found himself instead distracted by Magnus in general. He wore a black turtle neck with smart black pants, the belt tucked up fashionably high. The grey chequered cloak made his rosy pink hair and violet eyes stand out. He looked impossibly cute and for a moment, Leo forgot how to speak, until Magnus walked past him towards the car, ‘’what’s the back pack for?’’ Leo asked.

‘’None of your business, your highness,’’ Magnus snapped, getting into the car.

Leo groaned and got into the other side, knocking on the partition to let the driver know they were ready to depart. He looked to Magnus, who stubbornly stared out of his window, the overstuffed back-pack at his feet, ‘’are you going to speak to me?’’ no reply. Leo sighed, pulling his earphones from the pocket of his coat, ‘’fine, suit yourself. But I’m warning you – the orphanage is on the edge of Stormview,’’ he clicked a button on the partition in front of him and a panel flipped, revealing a small screen. Leo plugged his earphones in and clicked a few buttons. Magnus half-glanced at the screen, interested. Leo swiped through colourful posters until he found something he liked – a documentary on extinct animals. He put it on and sat back in his seat, watching and acting as if Magnus wasn’t there.

They didn’t speak a word to each other for the entirety of the ride.

The drive _was_ long but Magnus distracted himself with the landscapes outside. They drove through the centre of Stormview and eventually the streets and buildings gave way to fields, trees and estates in massive front gardens. The car stopped in front of the new orphanage building. Magnus had been a little anxious that it would be like the academy, but it was completely different – rather small and made of red brick, with no wall surrounding it – instead, there was a small orchard and plenty of space to play. The orphanage clearly wasn’t very well funded but the kids gathered out front – at least three dozen – and the workers of the orphanage looked too excited to care. There were a handful of reporters and their cameras started flashing as soon as Magnus and Leo stepped out of the car. Magnus tried not to wince at the penetrative light. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and Leo gave him a dirty look before offering an arm, ‘’remember to smile,’’ he said through his teeth. A practiced, fake smile appeared on his lips as he led Magnus towards the crowd, waving for the reporters.

Magnus ignored the cameras, looking instead to the children. They didn’t have any uniforms, just old jumpers and sweaters with haphazardly sewn-on elbow patches. They waved tiny Hamnel flags and cheered. When Leo and Magnus approached, they tripped over themselves to clumsily curtsy and bow. They were all awfully little, the eldest barely ten years old. The caretakers – a mere five of them – smiled broadly at the prince and his omega. One was shushing a fussing baby in her arms. Magnus looked over the orphans and wondered what he and the other Hawthornes would have turned out like if they’d grown up here instead of at the academy. Even when the academy had been an orphanage it had been a ghastly free-for-all. This place...it felt like it could be home to these kids.

‘’Welcome, your highness,’’ the director of the orphanage – a pleasant looking, chubby woman – came to shake Leo’s hand vigorously.

‘’It’s a pleasure to be here,’’ Leo said in what Magnus knew by now was the polite voice he put on for public events.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Leo’s attitude, Magnus shook the director’s hand, too, offering her a warm smile, ‘’thank you for having us.’’

Leo gave a small, generic speech that was probably written by someone else and cut the ribbon opening the orphanage. There were group photographs and then the royal couple were led into the orphanage – thankfully, the reporters were not allowed inside. The kids ran between the legs of Magnus and Leo, babbling and squealing with excitement. They were all led to the dining room, where a small dinner had been prepared. There were seats at the head of the table, by the director, for Leo and Magnus but before they could sit, a little girl with pigtails grabbed onto his sleeve, ‘’will you sit with me, your highness?’’ she asked around the thumb stuck into her mouth, pulling his sleeve with her free hand.

‘’Sure,’’ Magnus said, smiling down warmly at her and taking her hand, ‘’you can just call me Magnus, you know?’’

‘’Prince Magnus!’’ the girl said with glee.

Magnus chuckled, deciding to not correct her, ‘’and what’s your name?’’

‘’Alyx!’’

‘’Okay, princess Alyx, lead the way,’’ Magnus said, grinning.

Alyx inhaled in disbelief and then squealed, yanking on Magnus’ hand and taking him into the throng of kids getting up on their chairs. Magnus sat amongst them. One of the caretakers hurried over, ‘’Alyx, you shouldn’t bother him like that! I’m so sorry, my lord, please-‘’

‘’It’s alright,’’ Magnus assured, ‘’I don’t mind sitting here.’’

‘’But...’’ the caretaker looked a little troubled even as Magnus slung off his backpack and settled in his chair, ‘’the children can get so messy and some of them need their food cut up, it’d be better if I-‘’

‘’Really, it’s fine,’’ Magnus said, ‘’I’ve been helping out with the little kids at my orphanage all my life, so I know what I’m doing.’’

The caretaker blinked, surprised. The adults around the table seemed to remember where he came from. The caretaker didn’t argue more as Magnus automatically started putting food from the bowls in the centre on the plates of the kids, ‘’are you really from an orphanage?’’ an eight year old boy asked in wonder.

‘’Yes, I am,’’ Magnus replied.

‘’Like this one?’’

‘’No,’’ Magnus’ smile nearly wavered, ‘’yours is much nice,’’ he scooped peas onto Alyx’s plate.

‘’Don’t want any!’’ Alyx exclaimed.

Magnus flinched automatically. At Hawthorne Academy, there was no second chances. If a Hawthorne, especially a young one, threw a tantrum or refused to eat their food, they were punished instantly with a night in the isolation room, so that they did not dare act up again. But no enforcers appeared to drag Alyx away. Instead, one of the caretakers scooping food for the kids down the table sighed, ‘’Alyx, behave, please.’’

Magnus looked up and noticed Leo staring at him, his brows lightly furrowed. He’d probably noticed the sudden spike of panic in Magnus, thanks to their bond. Magnus quickly ducked his head and summoned his smile back to his lips, ‘’that’s right, Alyx – peas are good for you.’’

Alyx pouted but obediently let Magnus put some on her plate.

Dinner went by without incident, filled with the loud chatter and laughter of children that Magnus was wholly unused to. There was none of the strict and oppressive atmosphere of the academy here. The two colourful-haired omega kids sat with their alpha and beta counterparts and ate just as much, and just as messily, as them. It was so refreshing Magnus could have cried. He was gripped with sadness. He was out of the academy, but there were so many children still stuck there...

Magnus hooked a finger under the collar of his turtleneck, where, underneath, the golden collar weighed heavily on him.

After dinner, the caretakers decided that a tour was in order. Leo would have rather done literally anything else but Magnus eagerly seconded the idea. With the little girl – Alyx – now hanging off the shoulder and a dozen children following them, the director showed them around. Leo was more interested in watching Magnus. The omega was dazzling, as always, but outside of Leo’s apartments he seemed to flourish. He walked around with a bit grin, admiring the rooms and discussing the orphanage’s issues with the director heatedly. He sent Alyx secretive winks and even when he was just looking around he had a soft smile on his lips. Leo couldn’t stop staring at him and he realised why. He’d never seen Magnus so carefree. He was never like this when it was just him and Leo. Clocking onto this, Leo felt a wave of disappointment and annoyance. He sulked a few steps away from the group until Magnus turned to him, ‘’right?’’

‘’Huh? Pardon?’’ Leo blinked, realising he hadn’t been listening.

‘’Another building,’’ Magnus repeated, ‘’there’s so many kids here we could add another one by the west wing. You could sponsor that, couldn’t you?’’

‘’Oh, no, we couldn’t accept that!’’ the director gushed.

‘’Of course,’’ Leo quickly summoned back his smile, ‘’we’ll take care of it.’’

The director proceeded to gush over the couple and proclaim her thanks over and over again, until the kids got bored and demanded playtime. Their playroom was essentially a large, carpeted area and there was only one single box of toys for all of them. The toys were worn out and clearly donated, and many kids who didn’t grab toys on time sulked. The older ones distributed a few books at their disposal amongst themselves and sat against the walls, reading and ignoring the racket of the younger ones, ‘’play with us! Play with us!’’ a trip of five year old tugged on Leo’s pant legs.

Leo looked down at them uncertainly. He was terrible with adults and even worse with children, ‘’I...uh...’’

‘’Leave the prince alone, children,’’ the director said sternly, ‘’he’s too important to...oh!’’ her eyes widened as she realised Magnus had disappeared from Leo’s side and was now sitting on the carpet, cross-legged with his backpack in his lap. Leo stared. He himself could never imagine doing something as _common_ as sitting on the floor with a bunch of orphans but Magnus had done it so...easily. With a conspiratory grin, Magnus opened the backpack and revealed colourful fluff. Leo realised it was a handful of toys from his room as he pulled them out and began distributing the toys amongst breath-taken kids.

‘’I didn’t know there’d be so many of you so you have to share for now,’’ Magnus said, ‘’I’ll send you more toys soon – as many as you want!’’

The kid shrieked in delight. Some of them threw themselves at Magnus, hugging him and thanking him over and over. The director and Leo stood there, too stunned to say anything as Magnus laughed and patted heads, ‘’uh, well...’’ the director said, sounding a little troubled but also full of awe, ‘’how about some tea in my office, your highness?’’

‘’That would be great,’’ Leo said, distracted by the way Magnus threw back his head and laughed at something one of the kids said.

By the time Leo came back from the director’s office to pick up Magnus, it was early evening and bedtime for some of the kids. Magnus was sitting against the wall with all the kids crowded around him, laying on the carpet or on each other. Some were dozing off while others listened intently. Magnus had Alyx in his lap and she watched the illustrations of the book he was reading out loud while sucking her thumb. A little boy was at Magnus’ side, flipping the page for him every time Magnus gave a little nod. With his other hand Magnus stroked Alyx’s hair. He seemed so at home there, so comfortable...Leo had never seen him like that. For some reason, it made his heart hurt, ‘’we could stay a little longer?’’ he offered to the director softly.

The director gave him a big smile, ‘’of course.’’

Urged on by a strange tightness in his chest, Leo went over to the gathering of kids. He sat down next to Magnus, on the floor, even though the action felt wholly unnatural, and scooped up the little boy turning pages. He set him down in his lap and the boy immediately leaned into him, sticking his thumb in his mouth like Alyx and settling down for his nap. Magnus’ voice wavered as he read when he felt Leo sit down next to him but he didn’t stop reading. Leo took the little boy’s job, turning the pages every time Magnus reached the end of the page. As he did so, Leo glanced at the omega. From his vantage point, he could only see a little of Magnus – the top of his pink hair, his eyelashes, his pale eyebrows...something stirred in Leo and the prince suddenly felt the urge to tip Magnus’ head back and kiss him. Not to initiate anything – just to feel the brush of his lips, to know that he was close by and his.

He shoved down the feeling as deep inside him as he could.

*~*~*

For the first time in three weeks, Brodie left the safety of Dorian’s apartment and ventured out into Stormview. He wore Dorian’s old, drab brown coat and Dorian had tucked up his fiery hair up into a newsboy hat that Brodie kept pulled low over his eyes as he sat at the back of the taxi and then got out right outside of Duke Kalei’s estate. He had to speak to Morph about convincing Kalei to actively join the fight but he was nervous. It would take one word to Hawthorne about his location for her to come swooping in. By law, he was her adoptive son and because he was an omega, she had legal custody of him until he turned twenty one. If he was found, Dorian could be charged for kidnapping him and since Hawthorne was believed by all to be an angel, Brodie likely would be given back to her – and she’d sell him to whoever she wanted. Brodie tried not to be paranoid as he entered the estate. It was huge and the white mansion, full of large windows and balconies, was stunningly beautiful.

Brodie felt a little he’d entered one of the fairytales read to him at the academy as he walked through the sprawling front lawn. He didn’t remember a time before the academy. From the age of five, his whole life had been the Hawthorne Academy and the street he’d been paraded up and down. In the last weeks, it had been dirty alleyways of the backs of Stormview and Dorian’s crowded, tiny apartment. He couldn’t quite believe a place like this mansion existed. He walked up to the front door and, feeling as if this was all a dream that would disperse as soon as his knuckles met the wood, he knocked on the door. It felt sturdy and it did not disappear. Instead, it opened, and a smartly dressed older man peeked out, ‘’yes?’’ he asked politely but with a mixture of confusion and suspicion behind his voice as he looked Brodie up and down. He looked rather shabby.

‘’U-Um...is Morph here?’’ he squeaked.

The butler’s eyes narrowed a little, ‘’you know master Morpheus?’’

‘’W-we were together at the academy,’’ Brodie said. His voice trembled now that he realised he may not even be let into this palace of a mansion.

But after a moment the master nodded, ‘’one moment, please.’’

The doors shut as he disappeared and Brodie felt nerves rise up in him, jabbing at his stomach. He folded his arms across his stomach protectively, tapping his foot on the porch to release some of his nervous energy. A moment later the doors re-opened, wide this time as the butler gestured for him to enter. Brodie gave him a little, anxious smile and slipped inside, ‘’whoa...’’ he breathed, his nerves replaced by awe. He stared around him, at the vases of fresh flowers, the chandelier...

‘’Are you Morpheus’ friend?’’ came a slightly accented, melodic voice.

Brodie’s eyes fell on the man who had just walked in and then they widened. He felt as if his breath had been knocked out of him. He’d never seen such a _gorgeous_ creature in his life. As a general rule, most Hawthornes despised beautiful things. Their beauty was their curse. But Duke Kalei Ramazan was beautiful in a way Brodie had never seen before. He wore a loose white shirt tucked into black pants, the sleeves soft and billowing, cuffed at his forearms. A beaded bracelet dangled around his wrist and his hair ran in a fish braid down his chest, all the way to his waist. His skin was light brown, making Brodie think of golden sand and aquamarine sea that he’d only seen in magazines; two delicate golden earrings dangled from his ears. He was ethereal, like a forest spirit. Brodie felt like he’ sell his soul to him in a beat, ‘’y-yes...’’ he managed, his voice but a breath.

The Duke smiled at him, his smile so dazzling Brodie felt his knees grow weak, ‘’what’s your name?’’

‘’Brodie,’’ the omega said and then remembered his manners, quickly giving a curtsy, ‘’your grace.’’

‘’I didn’t see you in the academy.’’

Brodie bit his lip, his nerves spiking again. In his awe he’d forgotten about his cover, ‘’I-I wasn’t there.’’

Kalei studied him for a moment but then nodded, ‘’you’re the friend Morph went to visit. The one who is going to take down the academy.’’

Brodie’s gold-green eyes widened, ‘’you _know_?’’

Kalei nodded, ‘’Mr Bader told me of the details, vaguely, but Morpheus filled me in when he returned. We will stay here until the academy is shut. It’s very important to him – and to you, it seems,’’ the alpha smiled again, ‘’don’t worry, Brodie. You’re safe here. Come – Morph is in the library.’’

Feeling a little dazed, Brodie followed the Duke down the corridor and up the side stairs, to a small library crowded with books. Morph sat in one of the armchairs, his legs tucked up under him. There was a fine little cup of tea next to him on the table and a book in his lap. He raised his head, light purple fringe falling into his eyes, when he heard someone come in and his eyes widened when he saw Brodie. He dropped his book and stood quickly, ‘’Brodie!’’ he ran to the omega and stopped abruptly, his hands coming half-way up. He wanted to hug him but he didn’t know how. Physical affection still seemed so strange to him, still a chore that had been drilled into him to give to his alpha and no one else. Thankfully, Brodie had no reservations. He hugged Morph tightly, like he had when Morph went to see him at Dorian’s, and Morph hugged him back instantly. Seeing the little show of affection – and the way Morph reacted by himself, without fear – made Kalei smile, ‘’I’ll leave you two to it,’’ he left the library briskly

Brodie pulled away, giving Morph an awed look, ‘’he’s literally perfect.’’

Morph dropped his grey eyes to his nice, new shoes, ‘’he seems like he is.’’

Brodie’s protectiveness instantly surged, ‘’is he not? To you?’’

‘’No, he is,’’ Morph said quickly, ‘’he’s been perfect so far. I’m just...’’ he shifted, uncertain.

‘’Scared he’s faking it?’’ Brodie supplied gently.

The shorter boy nodded, feeling guilt stir in his stomach. He quickly turned back to the armchair, ‘’come, sit.’’ Brodie sat on the other armchair, usually occupied by Kalei in the evening, ‘’do you want tea?’’

Brodie shook his head. He preferred coffee now. He felt like he’d drank a life’s worth of tea in the academy, ‘’I can’t stay long. It’s dangerous. I need to be in hiding.’’

Morph nodded, understanding, ‘’what did you come here for?’’

‘’Do you remember what I said when you came to visit me? About Gleiter and how we have to take him down, but to do that we have to get Lys?’’

Morph nodded, ‘’I remember.’’

Brodie took a deep breath, ‘’we may need your alpha for that?’’

Morph’s eyes widened a little, ‘’Kalei?’’ he asked, sounding confused.

Brodie nodded, ‘’we can’t find out what’s happening to Lys without a search warrant, and we can’t get a search warrant without evidence. Gleiter’s behaviour is always impeccable in public so there’s no way we can find anything that Dorian could use to get that warrant. The only person who can give us a warrant to search a noble’s house is a member of the royal family – like the prince.’’

‘’You want to get prince Leopold Valerie involved!?’’ Morph exclaimed in disbelief.

‘’He is Magnus’ alpha. Magnus could convince him,’’ Brodie said firmly, ‘’but...if he doesn’t, then we’ll need Duke Kalei to do it,’’ Morpheus looked positively horrified at that so Brodie rushed to say, ‘’just as a plan B! I...I’m not even sure how it would work. I just...’’ he sighed, ‘’I need to know that if the prince won’t help us, we won’t hit a dead-end again. I can’t bear the thought of Lys being with Gleiter longer than he needs to.’’

Morph stared at his tea-cup, ‘’Kalei has already done so much for me,’’ he whispered, wringing out his pale hands, ‘’but...if you need him, then the least I can do is ask.’’

Brodie smiled, ‘’thank you,’’ Morph just nodded, ‘’can I trouble you for something else?’’

‘’What is it?’’

‘’I need to write a letter to Magnus,’’ he said, ‘’will you post it? I don’t even know if my last letter reached him. If it comes from the household of an omega, they’ll let it go through, right?’’ Morph nodded. He fetched Brodie a piece of paper, a pen and an envelope. Brodie wrote and Morph watched him. When he finished, he slipped the letter into the envelope, wrote ‘MAGNUS’ on the back and left it on the table. He rose, ‘’I need to go.’’

Morph couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He spent his days largely alone when Kalei worked and he only had the Duke for company. He was too shy to approach any of the staff working in the mansion. He desperately missed the constant presence of all the Hawthornes, and he wished Brodie would stay longer, ‘’already?’’

‘’Unfortunately,’’ Brodie went to the shorter boy and tugged him up, embracing him. Morph leaned into him, hoping he wouldn’t let go. Brodie didn’t. Instead, he said softly against Morph’s hair, ‘’I wish we could have been friends in the academy. I wish I paid you more attention.’’

Morph hugged him tighter.

Brodie pulled away and smiled down at him, ‘’I’m glad we can be friends now.’’

Morpheus smiled back.

*~*~*

Two days after Sig gave Elwyn the credit card, the omega finally dared to go outside.

He was about done wearing Sig’s clothes and staying cooped up in the apartment, watching TV and reading books and waiting for Sig to come home from work. So when he woke up in the morning, he got dressed in Sig’s clothes, which were far too big, swiped his credit card and keys from the kitchen counter and went to the front doors. With a deep breath, he closed his hand around the front doors and pulled. The doors opened. He went out into the corridor, letting the doors close behind him. His heart thundered wildly in his chest. He half expected enforcers to jump out and force him back into the apartment, but nothing happened. Cautiously, Elwyn went down the spacious and well lit apartment until he reached the stairs at the bottom. He walked down and with each step, he felt more and more giddy. When he walked through the lobby, filled with cream couches, and no one stopped him, his excitement grew. And then he stepped out of the apartment building, into the fresh, sharp October air. A disbelieving laugh ripped from his chest, earning him strange looks from passerbys.

Elwyn picked a direction and started walking.

Sig lived in the neat, modern apartment district near the centre of Stormview. The clusters of apartment buildings rose all around in blue-ish squares. There were trees planted all along the sidewalks and the residential roads were quiet, with a car going by every few minutes. One side of the district was framed by a lake that Elwyn couldn’t see from Sig’s apartment. It reflected the buildings, the trees and the glorious sunshine. Elwyn walked with a big grin on his face, taking it all in. As he walked, he was aware of people staring at him. It was rare for an omega to waltz around un-chaperoned, but even with all the stares, Elwyn didn’t care. He was tasting freedom for the first time in five years and it tasted _divine_.

After a long walk, he reached the shopping district, filled with clusters of teenagers, parents pushing buggies and families out for the day. It was easier for Elwyn to be inconspicuous here as there were quite a few omegas around. He stuck his hands in his pockets and ran the blunt edge of his credit card against the pad of his finger. Sig said there was money on it and that Elwyn could go out and buy himself whatever he wanted – that meant he could get himself a few clothes, right? He walked into the first shop he saw.

Four hours later, Elwyn was laden with bags of things he’d bought. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He’d changed out of Sig’s clothes, folded neatly into one of the bags, and put on one of the outfit’s he’d bought himself – a black t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket and tall, black combat boots. It was a bit chilly for the jacket but Elwyn couldn’t bring himself to take it off. If headmistress Hawthorne saw him in that she’d pass on the spot and the thought of that filled Elwyn with glee. Wearing clothes that he would not have been allowed to wear in a million years in the academy made him feel liberated. The rest of his bags were filled with clothes he’d been inclined towards when he’d been thirteen, before he’d been sold to the academy – jumpers, tracksuit bottoms and shirts, all in dark colours. He never wanted to see blue stripes again in his life. After shopping, Elwyn went to get a haircut – he asked the barber to cut the sides of his hair short, so that he had a mop of navy curls atop his head and no hindrance on the sides. Then he went for lunch. Then he went to the cinema to see a silly comedy that Hawthorne would never approve of. He bought himself a cinnamon pretzel and strolled around the park. He bought ice-cream. Every time he pressed his card to the card reader, it flashed green and the payment went through. Each time, Elwyn was sure that it would get declined, but it never did – he had no idea how much money Sig had given him, but it had clearly been a lot.

When his adrenaline died down a little, he felt slightly guilty for spending so much money, even though it had been such a thrill. It was late afternoon. He’d been out most of the day and he figured he should go back to Sig’s apartment and try to not burn dinner as he attempted to prepare it. He hefted his bags up and set back. Lugging all the bags up the stairs was a bit hard but he didn’t trust himself with the lift and all the foreign buttons inside. He fumbled with the keys Sig had cut for him and eventually managed to open the doors, spilling inside...

‘’Oh!’’ he said in surprise as he saw that there were people in the apartment.

Sig was back early from his shift, it seemed. He sat on one of the couches with two people opposite. The boy was clearly an omega – his hair was dark green and he was incredibly pretty. The woman next to him was tall, her hair pale-blonde, her posture commanding. She had an arm around the boy’s shoulders, stroking his arm absently. They had an air of royalty about them. All three heads turned to Elwyn when he walked in unexpectedly. Elwyn looked to Sig automatically and caught a strange look in his alpha’s eyes that he could not decipher, a second before it disappeared and Sig said, ‘’where did you go, Elwyn?’’

‘’Just...shopping,’’ Elwyn said awkwardly, setting the bags down and closing the doors.

‘’Come here,’’ Sig said. Elwyn took his shoes off and obeyed. He sat down next to Sig on the couch and the surgeon motioned to the blonde woman, ‘’this is my close friend, Elena Avalon.’’

The woman, who seemed incredibly graceful up close, gave a little nod, ‘’it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Elwyn.’’

‘’L-likewise,’’ Elwyn said, a little bit shy. The woman was very clearly an alpha and with her around, Sig suddenly felt a little more _intense_. Was it jealousy? No, probably just natural protectiveness for his omega in the presence of another alpha, which Elwyn could sense through his and Sig’s bond.

‘’And this is Jovan, Elena’s husband. He works with me at the hospital,’’ Sig added.

Elwyn’s eyes widened at the omega, ‘’you’re a _surgeon_!?’’

Jovan laughed, ‘’gosh, no. I’m a nurse.’’

Elwyn looked between the three of them, ‘’uh...how do you all know each other?’’

‘’Sig was the doctor who saved my life during the war, when I was a foot soldier,’’ Elena said easily, ‘’and Jovan was a war nurse.’’

‘’I didn’t actually meet Elena until after the war,’’ Jovan supplied with a light smile, ‘’I was constantly being hounded to find myself an alpha and Sig introduced us.’’

‘’Like an arranged marriage?’’ Elwyn blurted.

The three of them blinked, stunned into silence, and Elwyn wondered if he’d said something terribly wrong a moment before Jovan and Elena laughed, ‘’not an arranged marriage, no,’’ Elena assured. Even the way she laughed was graceful.

Elwyn was still trying to wrap his head around an omega marrying for love. Even when he’d been a child his father always threatened to have him married off to the first alpha that walked through the door if he misbehaved. He glanced at Sig, who was stirring sugar into his coffee. Would...would Elwyn have chosen Sig if he’d been allowed a choice? He couldn’t imagine choosing an alpha at all. If he had it his way, he’d dye his hair a normal colour and marry a beta, if he had to marry at all. He’d go against everything he’d been taught, just to spite his father and Headmistress Hawthorne, ‘’we’ve been looking forward to meeting the person Sig has finally decided to settle down with,’’ Jovan offered gently.

‘’Hawthorne academy is very prestigious, I hear,’’ Elena mused, ‘’you must be a rather sophisticated young thing, I presume?’’

‘’Oh, you must come to the opera with us,’’ Jovan gushed, glancing slyly at Sig, who had barely said a word, ‘’Sig spends most of his life in the hospital – he can’t hold it against us if we take you out once or twice to kill your boredom.’’

‘’I’m not against it,’’ Sig said mildly.

Elwyn was starting to worry about how little he was saying. The pheromones coming off him were intense but Elwyn couldn’t decipher them. He found himself shrinking at the end of the couch for the rest of the visit, until eventually Elena bid them goodnight and whisked her omega away, leaving Elwyn alone with Sig. Usually Sig would sit with him on the couch and tell him about his day or he’d fix dinner, teaching Elwyn bits and bobs here. But tonight, he just got off the couch and walked towards the bedroom, ‘’come,’’ he said curtly. His voice sounded...tight.

Elwyn was really starting to get worried now.

His hands shook a little as he got off the couch and followed his alpha into the bedroom. Did he do something wrong? Did he spend too much money on that credit card? Or maybe he wasn’t even allowed to leave in the first place and Sig had been lying to test him. Elwyn couldn’t understand the reason for Sig’s anger but his blood ran cold when, when he entered the bedroom, Sig was unlocking the doors Elwyn wasn’t allowed to open. Why now, of all times...? Elwyn had been with Sig for a week now and the alpha hadn’t even mentioned the door, so why...

When Sig opened the doors, Elwyn saw only darkness within. His muscles seized up and every instinct in his body screamed at him not to go in there. Not again. He couldn’t handle being locked up in the dark again. His very core trembled as he took a step back. When Sig flicked the light – red – on in the room, Elwyn could have sobbed with relief. The alpha went inside, ‘’come in,’’ he threw over his shoulder at Elwyn.

On legs like jelly, Elwyn followed him inside.

The first thing that struck him was how _red_ everything was. There were lamps and wall lights, all crimson, making the room dim and intimate.

The second thing that struck him was that _holy hell_ , he was going to _die_.

Elwyn stared with wide, horrified eyes at everything inside the room. Some things reminded him vaguely of the canes that Hawthorne kept in a cupboard in her office for the truly misbehaving children. Other he’d never seen before and they scared him even more. There was a red seat with black straps on the armrests and on the bottoms for the legs, to restrain the victim. There were ropes and shelves filled with strange objects everywhere. The things that terrified Elwyn the most were the variety of whips and canes hanging from the walls – long and short, thick and slim, some mad of black leather, some red, some made of rope. Elwyn could see all too vividly how they would whip him bloody.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was backing away shakily and babbling, ‘’I’m s-sorry...I didn’t...I’m sorry, I won’t go out a-again, I...please...please, I didn’t mean to...’’

‘’Elwyn-‘’

Elwyn kept backing away, shaking his head desperately but he was shaking too much. His knees gave way and he slid to the floor. In the next instance, the terrified tears came and his voice became uneven with sobs, ‘’I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I won’t do it again, I’ll be better so please d-don’t...don’t...’’ he broke off in a sob. He’d never been so afraid in his life. In the academy, he knew the only time he’d be hit is when he did something seriously wrong – he’d learned that in the first few months of being in that hell-hole. But this...Siegfried had a whole _room_ just for torturing his omega and that omega was Elwyn and-

Elwyn felt himself getting picked up and he couldn’t even resist, his sobs racking his whole body. He waited for the leathery press of that chair, of the snap of restraints on his wrists and ankles...

Instead, Sig carried him out of the room and shut the door with his foot. They slammed with finality.

*~*~*

Sig could barely control himself all throughout his conversation with Jovan and Elena. He had to physically stop himself from looking at Elwyn. It was the first time he was glad when his friends finally left, leaving him alone with his omega. He’d taken Elwyn into the bedroom and unlocked his red room. He’d initially wanted to introduce Elwyn to this slowly but today, something inside him had snapped. He’d turned the lights on and Elwyn had come forward...

Sig realised his mistake when a look of pure horror overtook his omega’s face.

And then he’d started crying and babbling and beginning for forgiveness and all Sig wanted to do was bash his own head into the nearest wall for his stupidity. He couldn’t carry Elwyn out of the dungeon fast enough. He closed the doors behind them with his foot and set Elwyn down on the bed gently. The clear afternoon light falling through the window and the normality of the bedroom seemed to calm Elwyn just a tad.

‘’I’m sorry...I’m sorry...’’ he kept prattling off, ‘’I’m so sorry...please, I’ll be good from now on...’’

Sig didn’t understand, not fully. All he knew was that he’d scared Elwyn to the point of tears and he hated himself for it. This was exactly what he’d promised himself he’d avoid but there was Elwyn – usually so blunt and fearless – sobbing so hard he could barely breathe. Sig recognised the signs of a panic attack and he knelt in front of his omega, making sure not to touch him, ‘’Elwyn,’’ he said, as calmly and levelly as he could, ‘’look at me, please.’’ Elwyn did and Sig’s heart clenched painfully. He looked so terrified and it was all Sig’s fault. Tears streamed down his face and he clenched his teeth, trying to keep his sobs at bay, ‘’take deep breaths. In...come on, breathe in.’’

After a long second Elwyn finally did.

‘’Good. Now out.’’

Elwyn exhaled. Sig instructed him through the breathing until it evened out a little. The distrust in Elwyn’s eyes hurt. Sig had thought they were finally getting somewhere and he’d stupidly rushed things. He was starting to truly understand what kind of place Hawthorne Academy was, if it had left Elwyn like this, ‘’Elwyn,’’ Sig said gently, ‘’I wasn’t going to hurt you. Those things weren’t there to cause you suffering.’’

‘’T-then what were they f-for?’’ Elwyn managed. His voice sounded raw.

‘’Don’t worry about that,’’ Sig said softly, ‘’you don’t have to go in there ever again, if you don’t want to.’’

Elwyn closed his eyes briefly and more tears trickled down his face, ‘’then...h-how will you punish me?’’ he asked with quiet loathing. Sig couldn’t stand hearing it.

‘’I’m not,’’ he said and his voice came out heated, rushed. He couldn’t keep his cool anymore, ‘’Elwyn, I’m not displeased with you.’’

Elwyn opened his eyes and stared at his hands. He was finally calming down, ‘’what about when you are?’’ he whispered, ‘’when I do something wrong? How will you punish me then?’’

‘’I’m _not_ ,’’ Sig said again, firmly, ‘’Elwyn, I’m never going to hurt you. I _need_ you to understand that. What...what this whole thing about was...’’ he sighed, feeling like a stupid, hormonal teenager, ‘’when I saw you...you just looked so...’’ he sighed again, trying to find the right words while Elwyn looked at him uncertainly, ‘’you just looked good. And I was stupid. And selfish. And I couldn’t control myself.’’

Elwyn was confused for a moment. Then he remembered the leather jacket he had on, his new haircut... ‘’oh...’’ he whispered. He’d turned Sig on. A part of him – a small part that wasn’t scared or confused or upset in that moment – felt victorious and almost gleeful at that. Sig was always so in control but Elwyn had made him lose that, even if it ended up disastrous.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Sig said softly, ‘’I didn’t meant to scare you.’’

Elwyn couldn’t quite believe an alpha was apologising to him. He took in a shuddering breath then exhaled slowly, ‘’so...you’re not mad that I went outside?’’

‘’Of course not,’’ Sig said, ‘’I told you to, didn’t I? I meant everything I said – you’re not a prisoner here. You’re not even my omega or whatever...’’ he reached out, touching Elwyn’s finger uncertainly with his – just the lightest of brushes, ‘’you’re more like...my boyfriend. Even if you don’t really have a choice in that,’’ it was the first time Elwyn heard Sig sound miserable.

‘’I don’t mind,’’ he whispered truthfully, ‘’being your boyfriend. I don’t mind.’’

Sig looked up at him and he looked surprised. Elwyn looked away. He felt tired and heavy from crying and in that moment, he wanted to be alone to think it all through. He was surprised but relieved when Sig got up, ‘’I’ll make you want to be with me,’’ he promised softly, and it didn’t sound like a threat. More like something to look forward to, even if Elwyn didn’t grasp that fully yet. Sig cupped his face gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

Elwyn crawled onto the bed properly, laying down and curling into a ball. He realised that he was wasting precious time he had with Sig between his shifts but in that moment he felt too drained to care. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*~*~*

In the car journey back from the orphanage, Leo didn’t watch anything.

He sat there, awkwardly, while Magnus stared out of the window. He didn’t know why he felt so...displaced. Seeing Magnus so happy and carefree, so sweet with all the kids...it made Leo want to speak to him. It made him want Magnus to smile at him like that, to shower him with affection like he did the children. The prince felt silly for wanting it all but he couldn’t stop himself. So, eventually, after twenty minutes of rapping his fingers on his knees he finally asked, ‘’do you want to have children?’’

Magnus looked at him sharply. It was dark outside and Leo couldn’t tell the expression on his face. He guessed it wasn’t good. Magnus replied quietly, ‘’it’s not up to me.’’

‘’I’m asking you, aren’t I?’’ Leo snapped, irritated with such a vague reply, ‘’answer the question.’’

‘’...no,’’ Magnus said eventually. He’d never felt like he wanted to be a parent. He was only nineteen years old. He couldn’t handle the babies and little kids at the academy like Brodie and Lys could, ‘’I don’t want any,’’ after a long silence, he asked, ‘’do you?’’

‘’No,’’ Leo answered and he sounded...a little upset, ‘’I wouldn’t want to pass my messed up genes onto some poor kid.’’

He turned to look out of the window and this time it was Magnus who stared at him for a long while. Finally, he just said, ‘’we probably wouldn’t be very good parents anyway, your highness.’’

When Leo didn’t reply, Magnus turned back to the window. He shifted uncomfortably. The collar weighed heavy.

*~*~*

‘’Is this really alright?’’ Morph breathed.

He and Kalei stood at the bus stop in the evening. Kalei wore a puffy jacket and his dark hair was tucked up into a hat. Even when wearing such ordinary clothes his beauty could be seen a mile off. Morph had a hat and a coat on, too, and they were waiting for the bus, even though Kalei had a car and even a chauffeur, ‘’I want to show you Stormview,’’ Kalei said with a smile, ‘’I rather like it here. Besides, I haven’t taken you out anywhere yet.’’

‘’You shouldn’t be taking a bus,’’ Morph mumbled, remembering the crowded journeys from when he was a child, ‘’you’re nobility.’’

‘’I want us to be normal tonight,’’ Kalei said softly, his breath materialising in white puffs before him, ‘’just a normal couple, going out on a normal date.’’ Morph’s ears went red at ‘date’, but Kalei didn’t notice, ‘’unless...you’d rather take the car?’’

‘’No,’’ Morph whispered, ‘’let’s take the bus.’’

The bus came a few minutes later. Kalei paid for their fare. The bus was indeed rather crowded with most of the sitting places taken up. Kalei went to stand with Morph in the corner. Most of the travellers stared at them curiously – a stunning man with a cute, little omega was rather unusual on an ordinary city bus. Kalei held onto the hand strap hanging from the ceiling but, being only a little over five foot, Morph couldn’t quite reach. Kalei noticed that and pushed them up against the wall near the window, putting his arm around Morph so he wouldn’t fall over. His back hid the omega from view and, despite his close proximity to the Duke, Morph relaxed a little. Kalei grinned down at him, ‘’this is kind of exciting, isn’t it?’’

Morph glanced up at him, ‘’is this your first time on a bus?’’

Kalei gave a sheepish chuckle, ‘’it is.’’

The barest hint of a smile appeared on Morph’s lips but it was gone and fast as it came. The omega turned to stare out of the window and Kalei did the same, marvelling at the warmth and softness of Morph as he pressed against him. They rode into the city – the small cottages turned into houses which quickly turned into busy streets and towering skyscrapers in the distance. When the pair got off, it was in the downtown area. Kalei automatically took Morph’s hand, weaving them through the crowds of people that were out even in the early evening, ‘’where are we going?’’ Morph asked, anxious because of the sheer amount of people around him. He clung onto Kalei’s hand.

‘’My favourite spot in Stormview,’’ Kalei replied easily. Morph stuck as close to his alpha as possible. A few of the passerbys – especially alphas – gave him curious looks. Morph kept his eyes down and concentrated on not tripping. He was grateful when the crowds lessened and they reached a quieter part of the district, ‘’here we are,’’ Kalei said brightly, leading Morph over to a pink-painted building, looking rather adorable against the backdrop of imposing business blocks.

The beta at the doors took Kalei’s name and then they were permitted to enter. Morpheus couldn’t help gasping. The interior of the cafe was small, but stunningly beautiful. The ceiling was covered in flowers – pink, white and yellow roses. There were lilacs and lavender in massive bouquets in the corners. The walls hung with vines sprouting tiny red and blue flowers. The floor was thick glass and blow it was an aquarium of fish that swam merrily just below the tables. Morph stared, open mouthed, at the fish as he was led in. Kalei, in turn, stared at his omega. He couldn’t help thinking how beautiful he was.

They sat down at a table near the flowery walls and took off their jackets and hats, revealing smart, fashionable attire that allowed them to fit right in with everyone else at the cafe. Morpheus reached out and touched the flower hanging off the wall. A large, golden koi fish swished beneath his feet and he gasped, ‘’hello, sirs,’’ a waitress appeared by their table with a smile, her pink uniform skirt swishing. She extended the menus towards them, ‘’I hope you have a pleasant evening.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Kalei said warmly and her eyes lingered on him appreciatively.

For once, it was nice not to be the subject of everyone’s lustful stares. With the waitress largely ignoring him, Morph smelled the flowers in the bouquet at the table and then flipped open the menu cart. The cafe served hot drink and desserts. Morph looked over the cakes and his eyes snagged on something unusual – _melting chocolate and hazelnut praline sphere, with vanilla ice cream, chocolate mousse, hazelnut sauce and golden pearls._

‘’Did you find something you like?’’ Kalei asked, noticing Morph’s curious sphere.

‘’Uh...strawberry cake,’’ Morph said quickly. It was something he’d had at Kalei’s mansion already in the past week and it felt like a safe option.

Mischief twinkled in Kalei’s eyes as he said, ‘’you were looking at something else,’’ he glanced over the menu and then flipped it, pointing a graceful finger to the praline, ‘’this?’’

Morph blushed, caught, ‘’I-I don’t even know what that is...’’

‘’I suppose we’ll find out,’’ Kalei said with a smile. He ordered them black tea when the waitress came, alongside the praline and a fruit tart.

The desserts came out shortly after. The praline was set in front of Morph. It was a chocolate ball on a plate artistically drizzled with hazelnut sauce. The waitress had with her a small jar of more of the sauce, still warm, and when she poured it over the ball it broke apart, revealing a beautiful stack of mousse, ice cream and little golden, shimmering pearls. Morph gasped, delighted. The waitress gave a little curtsy and hurried away, ‘’did you see that?’’ Morph asked Kalei excitedly.

‘’No,’’ Kalei said, smiling at Morph fondly, ‘’I was looking at you.’’

Morph flushed and ducked his head down, picking up his spoon to start his dessert. Kalei did the same. Morph started with the ice cream, because he’d never had it before. As soon as he put it in his mouth, his eyes widened, ‘’it’s cold!’ he said, surprised.

Kalei chuckled, ‘’have you never had ice cream before?’’

‘’Not that I can remember,’’ Morph said, eating some more.

‘’We have a lot of ice cream in Mireya,’’ Kalei said.

‘’Ah...’’ Morph looked up, ‘’you like ice cream, then?’’ Kalei nodded. Morph scooped up some more onto his spoon and extended it towards Kalei.

It was the Duke’s turn to feel all jittery. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he didn’t look away from Morph’s eyes as he leaned forward and let him feed him ice cream. Morph blushed again and dropped his eyes to his plate once more. That little look had been so intense... he shifted, feeling his whole body grow warm. He crossed his legs under the table, trying to calm himself. When Kalei reached out and folded his hand over Morph’s on the table, it did nothing to help. Morph was getting flustered. Neither of them were saying anything. It was the perfect moment to ask Kalei to take a stand against Gleiter with them but, somehow, Morph didn’t want to ruin this. He’d ask him at home, where Kalei could get angry and rage as much as he wanted. Here, just for a bit, Morph allowed himself to savour the most perfect evening in his life.

*~*~*

Leo was leaving on a week-long trip to Lennox, a neighbouring country. He’d been meaning to tell Magnus but the whole day had been so hectic and then Magnus had messed up Leo’s rational thinking and now...now he was asleep. Leo told himself he was going to taunt Magnus late on the evening before his departure but when he entered, somehow, he was determined to simply say goodbye. But Magnus was already asleep, sprawled in his bed. His covers were tucked up around his neck. The collar Leo gave him rested on the nightstand. Leo wondered if Magnus liked it. He had yet to figure out if Magnus liked jewellery. Actually, what did he care!? It wasn’t like he wanted to give Magnus gifts. He was just some stupid omega his mother made him get...

Leo sighed, feeling more dejected the more he thought about it. He walked over to the bed and gazed down at Magnus sleeping. He looked gorgeous even now. Leo felt the urge to lean down and kiss his forehead or to touch his cheek or... _something_. He quickly turned around instead and briskly walked out of the room, into the corridor. He closed the doors and leaned against them, exhaling heavily, ‘’did you say your goodbyes, your highness?’’ Reo, one of the maids working for Leo, stopped a few feet away. She had an armful of sheets she was taking to the laundry room.

‘’No. He’s asleep,’’ Leo said quietly.

‘’Oh! Should I wake him, your highness?’’

‘’No need,’’ Leo pushed himself off the doors and walked back to his rooms, ‘’let him sleep.’’

*~*~*

If you want to read the next seven chapter, check out the notes below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next SEVEN chapters (up to chapter 15), are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. There are also a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read the next seven chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1 a month! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!
> 
> Dangerous Elysium: a devil King and a succubus Queen have a baby together - a living proof of their infidelity. Afraid of what their partners will do when they find out, they toss the child into the human world. Except with each day, the child grows stronger...the King and Queen charge a demon assassin and an incubi assassin to get rid of their little problem before the child turns eighteen. Except the incubi is a fabulous hoe with a soft spot for the baby and the demon is a short-tempered asshole who won't let anyone harm the kid. With a hotel full of strange employees and a group of fellow assassins hounding their asses, this could pose a problem...
> 
> Tags: demon x human, incubus x demon, slice of life, humour, fantasy, angst, hurt/comfort, mild dub con
> 
> I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses  
> Nike: to avoid her weakling, newborn son being killed by the Spartan council, Nike's mother disguises and raises him as a girl. Nike grows up to be the most beautiful 'woman' around but with his deadly secret, he never even considers marriage. Until, one day, the renowed Spartan warrior Acaius arrives for the summer games - and instantly falls in love with Nike. When Acaius proposes and Nike's step-father accepts, Nike's secret is threatened to be exposed to all of Greece. 
> 
> TAGS: cross-dressing, historical, arranged marriage, slow-burn, angst, hurt/comfort, family
> 
> The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn 
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer.
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A War Brides story about a single omega father and the soldier-next-door who is in love with him! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 37 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	9. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late with the update guys! I've been super busy with my final university projects and after I handed everything in, I just took a few days off writing just to recuperate and relax a little before jumping back in.  
> I hope everyone's doing well!!

Magnus scanned his eyes over the second letter he’d received from Brodie. This one was less cryptic and longer, but Magnus knew it would be stupid to hang onto it, so he read it over and over until he memorised it.

_Dear Magnus,_

_We need your help. The first step in our operation will be to take down Gleiter. He has Lys. We can’t get a warrant to search his house and find proof unless Gleiter does something suspicious – or unless a member of the royal family orders it. Since he is a noble, he falls under the jurisdiction of the Valerie family. I know it won’t be pleasant but, please, convince Prince Leopold to help us. If he allows for police to search his house then we can get Lys out and get Gleiter convicted. It will cause a scandal and we can ride the reaction wave to get the academy shut down and Hawthorne arrested._

_I hope you’re doing well. Honestly. I don’t think I could bear it if two of my friends were getting hurt. I can’t wait to see you again._

_Brodie._

Magnus bit his lip, trying to stay calm even though the knowledge that Lys was in the grasp of Gleiter’s meaty paws made him want to hurl. Or punch something. But he quelled that feeling. It wouldn’t do him any good to rage when he was locked up in his toy box. Instead, he flipped the letter and memorised Brodie’s return address on the back. He had no idea where that was but he memorised it anyway. Then he flipped the letter back around and read the last few lines one last time. His fingers brushed over Brodie’s signature – beautiful and curving, like they had all been taught at the Academy. He didn’t sign himself ‘Brodie Hawthorne’, like he had all his life.

Magnus left his room and walked through Leo’s apartments. With the prince gone, Magnus walked about a bit freely. He didn’t dare venture to the rest of the castle and he wasn’t allowed to leave the palace grounds, but with Leo on his business trip in Lennox, at least Magnus didn’t have to worry about the prince jumping out to harass him for the next five days. Magnus’ and Leo’s bedrooms were separated by a huge, marble bathroom. The main corridor that shot through the apartments was red velvet and hanging with vintage lamps and paintings. Magnus couldn’t help but find it a bit gloomy. There was a massive sitting area that Leo had to cut through – there were half a dozen armchairs and sofas, huge windows and lamps on low, wooden tables; there were book cases, a dining table and trinkets everywhere. Magnus rarely came here, unless Leo requested him for meals. Often, Leo was forced to eat with his family and Magnus was allowed to have lunch and dinner in his bed – a small luxury that Magnus had to admit he enjoyed.

The livingroom branched off into a few different rooms that Magnus still found confusing. There was a small private kitchen, another bathroom and a door that opened up onto the staircase. Downstairs there was a small, blossoming greenhouse, which then led out to the gardens. There was also a library and that’s where Magnus went. One corner of it had been made into Leo’s office and his forlorn desk was as neat and empty as his bedroom. Magnus went through the neatly organised shelves until he found a stack of clean pages. He sat down at the desk, found a pen and wrote a letter back to Brodie.

_Dear Brodie,_

_Glad to hear you’re still alive! I’m doing fine, nothing to worry about. The prince is an ass but I can handle him. I’ll try my best to fulfil your wishes but we’ll have to wait because he’s on a trip to Lennox for another five days. It might take me even longer to convince him but I won’t let Lys just stay in that vile man’s house. We’ll take down the academy, together._

_I’m honestly so glad you’re okay. I hope we can all see each other soon._

_Love ya!_

_Magnus._

He didn’t sign himself as ‘Hawthorne’ either.

Magnus went back to his room and gathered the packages he’d been working on the last few days. There were three big ones and three small ones, packed with toys from around his room, for the orphanage. There were still enough toys for Magnus to send them to a few other places. Maybe some charities? He rang a bell and Reo came in with a small army of butlers, ‘’all ready?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus smiled at her and nodded at the butlers, who hurried to lift the packages and carry them outside to deliver to the post office. Reo bent down to get one of the small ones, hefting it into her arms. As she did so, Magnus stepped up to her and slipped the letter to Brodie discreetly against the side of the box. Reo’s eyes drew in confusion. Magnus gave her an intent look. The maid must have understood because she gave him a small, firm smile, nodded her head once and turned to leave. Magnus trusted her to slip the letter into the post box when she was at the post office without anyone noticing.

With nothing else to do, Magnus got Brodie’s letter, found a candle and watched it turn to ash in his hands.

*~*~*

The days when Dorian was working were the worst. Brodie spent a lot of the time at their information board, trying to find things that could be useful for their case against Gleiter and waited for Dorian to come back. He didn’t get many jobs now that he was disregarded in the lawyer circles, so he took a lot of the low-paying government cases. Brodie always tried to have dinner ready for him when he came back, the house always spotless. The least Brodie could do in thanks was to clean Dorian’s apartment. When he heard the lock in the front doors click, Brodie hurried into the corridor – he realised with a start that he was acting like an overexcited puppy whose human has come home as the doors swung open.

But it wasn’t Dorian who stood in the doorway.

The alpha was dressed in a police officer’s outfit. His hair was brown and wavy, with a piece sticking up at the front, like it couldn’t be kept down. His whole face was covered in freckles. Brodie inhaled sharply, taking an instinctive step back. The alpha quickly put his hands up in surrender, ‘’whoa, sorry!’’ he said quickly. His voice was warm and youthful. He couldn’t have been more than a few years older than Brodie, ‘’I didn’t mean to startle you. You must be the omega Dorian told me about.’’

‘’Who...who are you?’’ Brodie found his voice.

The cop extended out his hand and approached slowly, keeping a calming smile on his lips, ‘’my name is Ronald Amnon. Dorian asked me to help with the case.’’

Brodie bit his lip. He wasn’t sure whether he should trust this man. Uncertainly, he took a step back-

‘’Ronnie, you idiot,’’ Dorian came in through the doors, carrying a grocery bag, ‘’I told you to wait.’’

‘’I couldn’t wait to meet him,’’ Ronnie turned with a big grin, the handshake forgotten. He tossed the keys he’d opened the doors with back to Dorian, who caught them easily. The cop turned back to the omega, ‘’you’re Brodie right?’’

‘’Yes, sir,’’ Brodie said, relieved that Dorian was back. Brodie wouldn’t have felt safe being alone with an alpha otherwise.

‘’Brodie and Ronnie,’’ Ronnie’s grin grew, ‘’it kind of rhymes!’’

Brodie gave him a shy smile, feeling himself relax. Ronnie gave off the vibe of someone carefree and easy-going. Besides, Dorian wouldn’t be friends with a bad alpha, ‘’I suppose it does.’’

Ronnie laughed – loudly and freely – and gave Brodie a wink, ‘’you’re rather cute, Brodie. Say, do you have an alpha?’’

Dorian clapped Ronnie upside the head before walking into the kitchen, ‘’leave him alone,’’ he called.

‘’I’m only two years younger than you!’’ Ronnie pouted, then winked again at Brodie. Strangely enough, Brodie didn’t feel a disgusted shiver go up his spine. He didn’t even feel uncomfortable. He gave Ronnie another shy smile as the man went into the kitchen after Dorian. Brodie followed. By the time he walked in, Ronnie was already occupied with Dorian. The cop had an arm around him as he peered over his shoulder as Dorian tried to prepare coffee, ‘’I want two sugars.’’

‘’I know.’’

‘’And milk.’’

‘’Get off me,’’ Dorian sighed mildly, making no move to throw the other alpha off.

‘’You’re...friends?’’ Brodie asked, putting himself on the other side of the counter – just in case.

‘’Childhood friends,’’ Ronnie said fondly, poking Dorian’s cheek. Dorian finally swatted his hand away, ‘’Lord Henry!’’ Ronnie spotted the cat Brodie was only just starting to get used to in the corner and went to say hello. Just then, the doors opened and Theo strolled in. She had a key to Dorian’s apartment. There was a bag slung over her shoulder and her hair was a mess of curls, as always.

‘’Oh,’’ she spotted Ronnie crouching by Lord Henry, ‘’who do we have here? I haven’t seen you in a hot minute.’’

‘’Theo!’’ Ronnie rose and went to give her a warm hug.

Brodie turned back to Dorian automatically as he finished off Ronnie’s coffee with milk. Dorian glanced at him with hazel eyes, ‘’he’s a bit much and he’s an idiot,’’ he said quietly enough that only Brodie heard, ‘’but he’s harmless.’’

‘’He seems nice,’’ Brodie said earnestly, gratefully accepting the cup of black coffee Dorian slid over to him. He walked from around the counter to stand by Dorian’s side, ‘’is he going to help with taking down Gleiter?’’

Dorian nodded, ‘’his division has had some problems with shady business Ronnie has traced back to Gleiter but he doesn’t have substantial evidence. He’ll be as glad to have Gleiter behind bars as the rest of us.’’

Brodie chewed his lip, ‘’shady business...?’’

‘’Like gangs. Drugs. Trafficking rings...we think he may have even supplied Hawthorne some war orphans illegally.’’ Brodie shuddered, his mind instantly going to Lys. Warm, sweet Lys who tried to parent all of them but who couldn’t quite hide his fear most of the time. What would Gleiter do to him? Could a man like that even know mercy...? ‘’hey,’’ Dorian’s voice suddenly turned soft, ‘’don’t worry, we’ll get your friend out of there. I’ve already promised you that, didn’t I?’’

Brodie gave him a pale smile. Despite Dorian’s reassurances, he couldn’t help but worry. He didn’t notice Ronnie coming back to them until the cop tucked a finger under his chin, raising his face. Brodie blinked at him, surprise, as Ronnie gave him his usual carefree grin, ‘’don’t worry. I’ll protect you.’’

Brodie was even more surprised when Dorian shoved him away, none too gently, ‘’didn’t I tell you to stop bothering him? Besides,’’ his eyes flicked to Brodie’s again and they were so sure Brodie suddenly felt warm, ‘’Brodie can take care of himself.’’

‘’Alright, alright,’’ Ronnie raised his hands up in surrender, ‘’I’m just saying,’’ his smile turned a bit more serious, ‘’I’ll have your back.’’

Brodie nodded his head. He was grateful for that. Even if Ronnie was erratic and all over the place, he didn’t set off any warning lights in Brodie’s head. It was rare that you met someone so unapologetically honest and open, ‘’thank you, sir.’’

‘’Aw, no,’’ Ronnie ruffled his hair as he walked past, to snatch his coffee and return to the cat, ‘’call me Ronnie. Ronnie and Brodie, remember?’’

Brodie smiled, ‘’yes,’’ as Theo and Ronnie became busy with bickering over who Lord Henry wanted to play with more, the omega studied the lawyer, ‘’you look tired.’’

Dorian smiled fondly at Brodie’s intuition, tucking a piece of hair that fell loose from his brown bun behind his slightly up-tilted ears, ‘’don’t I always?’’

Brodie was instantly gripped with guilt. While he sat around uselessly at the apartment, Dorian was out there working for their upkeep, ‘’I should start on dinner,’’ he said quickly.

Dorian nodded, ‘’thanks. I’m going for a smoke.’’

They ended up planning late into the night. Ideas were made and crossed out – there were spider diagrams, notes, conspiracies, theories... but by the time the clock hit two am, Brodie finally felt like they were getting somewhere. Maybe that was why he allowed his tiredness to get to him, to let his guard down completely...

When Brodie’s head hit Dorian’s shoulder, the alpha noticed – naturally. But he didn’t stop explaining one of the plans he’d come up with and he made no move to throw the omega off. He’d never admit it out-loud, but there was something about the weight of Brodie’s head on his shoulder, the way he let himself be vulnerable by falling asleep against the alpha, that made Dorian’s head spin and his hands shake a little. Almost like Brodie was pulling out the very roots he’d set in this new, dull, cluttered life and was bringing them out into the sun.

He ignored the pointed look Theo gave him when he let Brodie sleep on against his shoulder.

*~*~*

Morph finally gathered the courage to approach Kalei when he was brushing his hair out, like he did every night. When Kalei saw the omega approach, he set his comb down in surprise. So far, Morph had always fallen asleep by the time Kalei came to bed – or pretended to, anyway. Kalei didn’t try to invade his space as he fell asleep. He gave him ages to doze off, brushing his hair until it was a straight, black waterfall and his arm ached before finally going to bed. He wanted Morph to be comfortable but somehow, subconsciously, he always ended up taking the omega in his arms while they slept, and they woke up against each other every morning. Kalei couldn’t even pretend he didn’t love that part of their routine.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Kalei asked automatically. Morph had never approached him like this before.

‘’Would you...do something for me?’’ Morph stared at his feet. He felt terrible for asking. Kalei had already been so kind to him, at least so far...

‘’Of course,’’ Kalei said instantly, ‘’anything.’’

Morph played with his fingers nervously, ‘’don’t say that when...when you don’t even know what I will ask,’’ he said softly.

‘’I mean it,’’ Kalei said intensely, ‘’anything.’’

Morph looked up at him uncertainly, ‘’we need your help,’’ he said finally, ‘’me and...and my friends. We want to shut down the academy but first we need to take Lord Gleiter to court and for that we need the Prince to give his permission a-and we thought maybe you could persuade him-‘’ Morph was aware that he was explaining it all terribly but he couldn’t stop babbling. He trailed off miserably. The fate of Lys and the other Hawthornes was, de-facto, in his hands and he was botching the first important task he’d ever been given. The first task he’d ever cared about.

‘’I see,’’ Kalei said calmly and Morph braced himself for his anger. After all, Morph was asking him to go again a fellow noble. But Kalei just said, ‘’I have heard vile rumours about Lord Gleiter. If they are true then he deserves to be brought to justice. I will speak with Dorian Bader first – but if my support is what you need, then you have it,’’ he reached out and took Morph’s hand gently in his, looking up at him from the chair he sat on, ‘’in everything.’’

Morph felt his eyes sting. He wanted to believe Kalei so desperately but even now, a part of him was afraid that this was all a lie, a mirage. Still, he let the Duke pull him into his lap and put his arms around his waist, ‘’thank you,’’ Morph whispered.

Kalei stroked his hair and cheek before finally asking quietly, ‘’why did you try to kill yourself?’’

Morph took a deep, shuddering breath. A part of him wanted to curl up in a ball and never speak of the Academy again but Kalei deserved to know. Morph _wanted_ him to know, ‘’the Academy is not a good place and Hawthorne is not a good person,’’ he murmured, his voice a little empty as he removed himself from his memories. He was a person watching it like a film, not the scared, purple-haired boy at the centre of them, ‘’we were punished for the smallest things. Who we were before was beaten out of us and we were moulded into something they wanted us to be. If we tried to disobey them, we were punished more.’’

‘’...Punished?’’ Kalei asked softly.

Morph closed his eyes, trying hard not to let himself feel those things again. The pain of Hawthorne’s whips on places people couldn’t see. The sharp bite of the tasers. The darkness of the isolation room. The hollowness of the hunger as he cried himself to sleep... ‘’yes,’’ was all he said. He couldn’t describe it.

Thankfully, Kalei didn’t need him to, ‘’why didn’t you try to run away?’’ he asked. He didn’t sound accusatory or even curious...it was almost like he was so helpless he didn’t know what else to say.

Morph opened his eyes and looked at him, ‘’because I’m a coward.’’

Kalei looked...sad. He cupped Morph’s face and kissed his lips ever so softly, ‘’being afraid doesn’t make you a coward.’’

But Morph shook his head, ‘’it does. Magnus, Brodie, Elwyn, Aramis...they all tried to run away. They all rebelled. I took the easy way out.’’

Kalei didn’t know what to say so he just gathered Morph to him, tightly against his chest. He stroked his hair and Morph let himself close his eyes, ‘’we’ll close down the academy,’’ he said and the fact that he said ‘we’ gave Morph comfort.

‘’And then what?’’ Morph whispered.

‘’Then we’ll go back to Mireya,’’ Kalei’s voice was soothing, ‘’you’ll like it. You’ll like the sun, the way you feel free when you’re there. And we’ll, maybe...start a family. If you’d like.’’

Morph didn’t know about the family part. He hadn’t given it much thought. But he liked the idea of sun and freedom and he liked Kalei, so he nodded. Sleepiness tugged on him. When he was just barely dozing off, he felt a shift as Kalei carried him to bed.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms for the first time.

*~*~*

After Elwyn’s little freak-out in Sig’s red room, the alpha barely touched him at all for three days straight. He wasn’t even around much, spending most of his time at the hospital. Elwyn immersed himself in watching the news and reading the local newspapers, obsessively taking notes and trying to locate his friends and all the other Hawthornes. But with each day, he grew more and more distracted. His agitation rose. By the end of the three days, he could barely sit still. On the third day, Sig came back only an hour after Elwyn was awoken by hot, gasp-inducing dreams he could barely remember. The surgeon murmured a quick hello and went straight to bed. For most of the day, Elwyn paced the kitchen and living room area, not daring to go into the bedroom. His skin crawled with the need to be touched by his alpha. He wondered if this was the peak of the bond, before it began fading after days of no contact. Elwyn couldn’t quite comprehend the depth of the bond – and he couldn’t quite understand why he wanted to walk into the bedroom and crawl into bed with Sig.

When Sig finally woke up in the late afternoon, Elwyn nearly jumped out of his skin. The bedroom doors opened so unexpectedly after hours of being shut. Elwyn had been flicking through a cook book that he’d bought, trying to find an easy meal to cook when Sig emerged. He didn’t say anything. Elwyn glimpsed only his impressive auburn bed head before the alpha disappeared into the bathroom. Elwyn heard the shower running. He bit his lip and flicked through the cook book without really looking at it. His skin felt like it was buzzing. Elwyn listened to the sound of the water for what felt like forever, before it was cut off. Even then, it was at least twenty minutes before Sig came out – freshly showered, shaved, with his teeth and hair brushed, and wearing only boxers. Elwyn stuck his eyes on the page he’d landed on – easy chocolate-chip cookies – and he pretended like he wasn’t hyper-aware of every move and sound Sig made as he came over, ‘’a-are you going to work tonight?’’ Elwyn asked, cursing his voice for breaking at the start. Why was he so on edge?

An embarrassing squeak escaped Elwyn’s lips when he felt fingers on his waist, ‘’no, I’m not in until tomorrow afternoon,’’ Sig murmured. His voice sounded warm and so close...

Elwyn shivered and Sig felt it as easily as if he had shivered himself.

‘’Get up,’’ suddenly, Sig’s voice was dark and lustful.

That only made Elwyn shiver again, ‘’I-I was going to cook-‘’

‘’Elwyn,’’ Sig’s mouth skimmed Elwyn’s ear and Elwyn gasped, ‘’I’ve missed you...’’

Elwyn hadn’t expected Sig’s words to have such an impact on him. The omega whirled round on the stool he was sitting on. His eyes were wide, his breath uneven but Sig was perfectly calm, as always. His lashes were downcast as he gazed at Elwyn with an expression the navy-haired boy couldn’t pin-point. He stood, allowing Sig to lead him into the bedroom by his hand. He knew what was coming but instead of being afraid, he anticipated it. The red room remained safely locked as Sig pushed Elwyn onto the bed and crawled over him. Elwyn felt Sig’s mouth against his only a second before the alpha slid between his thighs. The weight and heat of him made Elwyn whimper against his mouth. His hands remained by his sides, uncertainly fisted in the covers, but his fingers ached to touch his alpha. The bond between them burned like a live thing.

Sig’s hot hands slid under Elwyn’s t-shirt, hitching it up. By the time Sig pulled it over his head, Elwyn was disoriented, his vision hazy. He was being attacked with a dozen intense sensations every second and it was making his head spin. Sig pressed his mouth to Elwyn’s neck – just a brush of the lips – and Elwyn bucked his hips upwards. Their fronts brushed and Elwyn gasped as he felt how hard Sig was beneath his boxers. In the next instance Sig was sitting up and Elwyn caught himself before he could reach for him. He stubbornly fisted his hands in the covers again. The last thing he needed was for an alpha to know that he was pining for him.

Sig pulled out the basket from under the bed, snatching up the lube, a condom... and a length of satin. He set the lube and condoms on the covers next to them and trailed the end of the satin ribbon against Elwyn’s bare stomach, almost playfully. Elwyn shivered, ‘’Elwyn,’’ Sig spoke in a warm, low voice, ‘’can I tie up your wrists?’’

The haze Elwyn was experiencing sharpened a bit. Sig had blindfolded him before, but this was new, ‘’why?’’ he breathed.

A small smile played on Sig’s lips. He seemed almost excited, ‘’I want you to give up your control.’’

That just made Elwyn more confused. He furrowed his brows, not sure if he’d make Sig angry if he said no, ‘’why?’’ he asked again.

Sig’s smile disappeared. He reached out to brush a finger against Elwyn’s jaw, ‘’so I can teach you to trust me,’’ he murmured. His voice had lost that bedroom quality. It could swing back into it, but it could also go back to his normal, calm manner...Elwyn understood he was being given a choice. He didn’t have to do this.

Slowly, he sat up. Biting his lip, he asked, ‘’front or back.’’

Sig brushed his hand, once, against Elwyn’s thigh in a comforting manner, ‘’back.’’

Elwyn obediently turned around, locking his wrists at the small of his back a little uncertainly. He felt the sleek, soft brush of the satin as it was wrapped around his wrist and then an unexpected bite against his skin as Sig tied it tightly, ‘’is it too tight?’’ he asked. His breath tickled the top of Elwyn’s head.

‘’No.’’

‘’Can you untie them?’’

Elwyn tried to pull his wrists apart and felt a pin-prick of panic when he couldn’t. He reminded himself that he was with Sig and he was safe. He only had to say a word and Sig would untie him...right? But what if he got too excited, what if his alpha side took over...

Elwyn felt himself being turned back around. Siegfried didn’t push him back down onto the bed – he just moved Elwyn onto his lap, his hands moving up and down his thighs. Elwyn’s eyes fluttered shut as Sig kissed his jaw, butterfly light. Elwyn’s arms jerked as he was taken with the need to put his arms around Sig’s neck and pull his closer. Sig undid his belt and slid off his jeans, then his underwear, then his own. They joined back on Sig’s lap, naked now, their erections brushing against each others. Elwyn hissed in a breath and he felt Sig smile, pleased, against his jaw before kissing it again. Elwyn had only a second to be irritated about how un-affected Sig was by all this, while Elwyn came undone, before he was distracted by a finger moving into him. He hadn’t even noticed when Sig had squirted lube over his hand.

Elwyn was familiar with the prep by now. He sighed, comfortable but not at all satisfied, as a finger went in him. He was more desperate for contact today. He quickly forgot his tied hands as Sig put another finger in him, moving both in and out, extremely slowly. Impatient, Elwyn raised his hips and brought himself down on Sig’s fingers, exhaling shakily as they hit a spot deep in him. Sig chuckled darkly, ‘’since when are you so enthusiastic?’’ he murmured.

‘’J-just...just do it...’’ Elwyn panted.

Sig’s fingers disappeared without the third being added. Elwyn hadn’t expected Sig to listen to him but maybe the alpha was more on edge than Elwyn thought. When Sig drew him closer, Elwyn went willingly, pressing against him. He felt the tip of his alpha’s wet cock at his entrance for a split second before it moved up into him. Elwyn cried out and came in an instant. He only realised he’d cried Sig’s name when, suddenly, the alpha grabbed a handful of his curls, ‘’don’t do that,’’ Sig grunted, right against his ear. His voice was rough and less controlled than before, ‘’you’ll drive me crazy.’’

Elwyn had no idea if he did something wrong, but the hand in his hair felt awfully rough. Sig began thrusting up into Elwyn in a steady rhythm. The hand in his curls tightened. And then his head was yanked back, exposing his neck. Elwyn had only a second to suck in a breath as fear surged in him before Sig kissed his neck. It wasn’t the light kisses from before. This was rough – teeth and tongue scraping the sensitive skin. Sig didn’t let go of Elwyn’s hair and with his hands tied, Elwyn couldn’t grab his wrist and make him loosen his hold. Panic joined the fear and Elwyn went stiff as a plank in Sig’s arms.

Sig noticed instantly. He stopped thrusting and his hand loosened in Elwyn’s curls. Sig pulled back, looking at Elwyn with an expression he couldn’t place again, ‘’am I hurting you?’’ Sig asked quietly.

‘’No,’’ Elwyn said automatically.

‘’Elwyn, don’t lie,’’ Sig said, equally automatically, like he expected the first thing to come out of Elwyn’s mouth to be the thing he thought Sig wanted to hear.

‘’...a little bit,’’ Elwyn admitted, biting his lip. He’d come the first time round but his dick hadn’t gotten hard since then – indication enough of the state of his nerves.

Sig’s hand loosened even more in Elwyn’s hair, till it was just a light touch, ‘’sorry,’’ Sig’s murmured and there was so much care in his voice, that it made Elwyn’s heart jump, ‘’do you want me to untie you?’’

Elwyn bit his lip again, dropping his eyes. He wasn’t sure, ‘’can...can you tie them in the front?’’

Sig’s hands were gentle as he reached behind Elwyn and untied his hands. Elwyn brought them to the front, extending it in the limited space between their bodies for Sig to tie again. Elwyn didn’t miss that he tied them a little bit looser this time, ‘’better?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Do you want to keep going?’’

Elwyn nodded. Despite his previous fear, his body still wasn’t satisfied. Sig pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together, and drew his hands gently up Elwyn’s back. His thrusts were gentler and deeper this time, making Elwyn sigh softly and bury his neck in Sig’s neck. He smelled good. Elwyn wanted to kiss his neck but he stopped himself. After a moment, his dick jumped back to life. He pushed himself away from Sig a little, using his shoulder, and looked at him, ‘’you can do it rough, if you want,’’ Elwyn whispered.

Sig brushed his nose against Elwyn’s, ‘’rough how?’’

‘’Like how you did it before,’’ Elwyn mumbled, ‘’when you kissed my neck.’’

‘’Do you want me to?’’

Elwyn hesitated, before lifting his arms. He hooked his tied wrists behind Sig’s neck, pulling him even closer, ‘’I gave you control, didn’t I?’’ he whispered.

Elwyn suddenly found himself falling backwards as Sig toppled them over, Elwyn’s arms still around his neck. As Elwyn’s head hit the pillow, he was already kissing Sig. The alpha’s thrusts turned harsher again but this time Elwyn didn’t mind so much. Sig broke the kiss and turned the attention of his lips to Elwyn’s neck. Elwyn sucked in a breath at the harsh treatment his neck received from Sig’s teeth and tongue again. Elwyn whimpered when Sig twisted and hit something inside him, that thing that made Elwyn’s head go blank. Despite being so rough, Sig didn’t cross the line again and eventually Elwyn’s nerves lessened. When he came, it was almost violent, almost painful, and Elwyn screamed, but – somehow – he never wanted that feeling to stop.

Sig finished a moment after him and they just lay on top of each other, catching their breath for a long time and not speaking. Finally, Sig slipped from between Elwyn’s arms and untied his wrists. As Elwyn sat up, Sig grabbed the covers and bundled him up in a cocoon. He snatched his underwear from the floor, put them on and left the room, leaving Elwyn alone. Elwyn lost himself in his thoughts. He touched the marks on his neck. Sig was usually so calm, so controlled, but in bed he could get so different. The marks he’d left all over Elwyn’s neck...they were proof of his desire, of his want for Elwyn, and somehow, the omega didn’t hate them. The intensity that Siegfried showed had scared him initially but Elwyn could definitely learn to like this side of Sig. Even...want it...

Sig came back with a cup of tea and set it in Elwyn’s hands. He sat by him and brushed his curls out of his eyes. Elwyn realised he’d done this before – a few times, actually. He bristled, ‘’I’m not a child.’’

Sig’s hand stilled in his hair, ‘’do you hate this?’’

Elwyn wanted to, ‘’...no,’’ he grumbled truthfully.

Sig smiled and stroked Elwyn’s hair again as he drank his tea and then set his cup on the floor, ‘’I won’t pull your hair again,’’ he said out of nowhere.

Elwyn looked at him quickly, ‘’you can, if you want to.’’

Sig shook his head, ‘’you didn’t like it. I’m sorry.’’

Elwyn sighed, ‘’it’s not that. I was just surprised. And you did it a bit hard...’’ Sig nodded, dropping his hand to Elwyn’s. He laced their fingers together and kept them on his knee, ‘’I...I don’t mind trying it again though.’’

Sig contemplated that, ‘’alright...I admit, I did lose control a little,’’ he looked at Elwyn and his eyes danced, ‘’I meant what I said. You drive me crazy.’’

Somehow knowing that he could make Sig – calm, composed Sig – lose control, even if it was a little frightening, made Elwyn feel a little victorious.

*~*~*

After four days of Leo’s absence, Magnus grew tired of the apartments. With each day that passed, he felt like his skin was crawling. He didn’t understand why. Sure, he hated his toy box room and the apartments and Leo, but with the alpha gone it was as if Magnus had a fever that he couldn’t shake. After four days, he finally ventured out of the apartments. He went downstairs, through the greenhouse and into the gardens. He tried to act confident as he took the long walk across the palace grounds to the gates. He found them locked, of course, with two smartly-dressed beta guards outside. Magnus cleared his throat awkwardly, ‘’e-excuse me?’’ he was ignored, ‘’sorry, could you...?’’ the guards didn’t even turn to look at him. No one attempted to open the gate for him. Magnus sighed, looking around. Could he jump over the gate? Would the guards notice?

Eventually, Magnus turned back towards the castle but he didn’t go to the apartments. He figured the strange feeling he was experiencing was just loneliness. At the academy, there was always thirteen of them. He was rarely alone – the showers were in a neat row and there was always someone showering at the same time as him; all thirteen of them slept in the same room; there was always dozens of omegas in the common room, in lessons, at meal times...the only time when Magnus experienced being alone was in the isolation room, but then he’d always been concentrated on the daunting dark and his own fear. So now, after four days of not really speaking to anyone properly, he seeked out Reo in the main part of the palace.

The corridors here were wider and more echoing that those of Leo’s apartment. Magnus stuck close to the wall, feeling exposed when he walked down the middle. The silence and emptiness spooked him. He was so nervous that he didn’t really look around much – and he didn’t spot the open doors of Crown Princess Helena’s office, ‘’you. Omega,’’ came the sharp snap of the thirty year old heir to the throne. Magnus froze as if he’d been tased. Slowly, he turned towards the open doorway where the immaculately dressed princess had risen from her chair and peered at him suspiciously. She waved a hand, beckoning him in. Magnus swallowed thickly and entered the office on legs like lead. The Princess sat back down but didn’t gesture to the other chair so after a quick curtsy, Magnus remained standing. Helena flicked through the papers on the desk, ‘’what are you doing, just wandering about?’’

‘’I-I was just taking a walk,’’ Magnus’ mouth was dry. Helena and the rest of the royal family were cold, calculating and throughoutly terrifying. They reminded Magnus of Headmistress Hawthorne – polite and kind in public, cruel behind closed doors. Leo, for all his faults, wasn’t like that, not completely – and at least he was easy to read.

‘’Walk?’’ the Princess snapped, displeased. She looked up to glare at Magnus, ‘’you are a guest in this castle. Don’t forget that. You will act accordingly,’’ she sighed in irritation, ‘’didn’t the academy teach you anything?’’

‘’I’m s-sorry, your highness,’’ Magnus said, cursing his trembling voice. He shouldn’t be afraid. He should stand up for himself.

‘’You will remain in your rooms when Leo is away,’’ she said, turning back to her papers, losing interest in him, ‘’and leave only if my brother bids you to.’’

 _Tell her no. Tell her you’re not a prisoner,_ Magnus urged himself in his head, even as his muscles locked up with fear and panic. His hands trembled and he fisted them so the Princess wouldn’t see.

Helena glanced at him, brows drawing together, ‘’did you not hear what I said, Omega?’’

_Just say something. Stand up for yourself!_

‘’Magnus,’’ he blurted, not even daring to look at Helena, ‘’my name is Magnus.’’

Helena rose from her chair, so quickly and sharply that Magnus flinched involuntarily, ‘’are you talking back to me!?’’

‘’N-No-‘’

‘’Out!’’ Helena snarled, ‘’and don’t let me catch you out here again.’’

Magnus ran back to his rooms as fast as his legs would carry him. He felt safe only when he closed the doors behind him. Breathing hard, he sat down on his bed and caught his breath. He shuddered, wondering what it was like growing up with a family like that. He couldn’t blame Leo for hating them.

And, not for the first time, he understood him a little.

As if on cue one of the servants – one Magnus didn’t recognise – entered after a polite knock. He carried a small device in his hand, ‘’a call for you, my lord.’’

Magnus sat up on his bed, frowning, ‘’a...call?’’

‘’From his highness prince Leopold,’’ the servant approached and extended the device out to Magnus before briskly leaving. Magnus, who had never taken a call before, uncertainly pressed the phone to his ear. He knew that was how it worked – more or less, ‘’...hello?’’

‘’ _ugh, Magnus, this trip is_ so _boring! You have no idea...it’s just conferences and conferences and more conferences and I don’t even know what to say at most of them!_ ’’ Leo babbled out of nowhere and Magnus inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice. His whole body reacted, flooding with warmth. Goosebumps broke out along Magnus’ arms and he tucked his knees to his chin, trying to control his reactions, ‘’ _seriously, I can’t wait to come back. I’m constantly being pulled in all these different directions and it’s_ exhausting. _I...Magnus?_ ’’

‘’Yes!’’ Magnus piped up, realising he’d been completely silent.

The other end of the line was quiet for a second, ‘’ _...are you okay?_ ’’ came Leo’s question finally.

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus said again, quieter this time.

Another silence, ‘’ _you don’t sound like you are_ ,’’ Leo’s voice had dropped into something softer, ‘’ _did something happen while I was away?_ ’’

‘’No, I just...’’ Magnus sighed, gripped with the need to talk to someone – anyone, even if it was Leo, ‘’I ran into your sister today. Princess Helena. She’s...not very nice.’’

‘’ _No, she isn’t,_ ’’ Leo agreed tightly, ‘’ _did she do something to you? Did she hurt you?_ ’’ his voice became more urgent.

‘’No, no...!’’ Magnus said quickly. The last thing he needed was to be accused of conspiring against the crown princess, ‘’s-she...just made me feel like...’’ he trailed off, not sure what to say. ‘Nothing’? ‘Just an omega’? What was he, exactly? Maybe he really was nothing. Just an omega. That was what he’d been raised to be. He’d never been anything else. He didn’t even have a proper name, a real name, a family that the other Hawthornes had had, once...

‘’ _Don’t listen to what she says,_ ’’ Leo said, jerking Magnus out of his thoughts, ‘’ _she’s been mean ever since we were kids. Whatever she said to you isn’t true._ ’’

‘’You don’t know what she said to me,’’ Magnus said quietly, ‘’she...didn’t even say anything, really. She just...’’ his shoulders rose up to his ears, feeling stupid for saying it, ‘’kept calling me an omega.’’

‘’ _But you are an omega,_ ’’ Leo said, sounding confused.

‘’I know,’’ Magnus said softly. Of course Leo didn’t understand the negative connotations of that. How degrading it was...

‘’ _But you’re not just an omega,_ ’’ Leo said, surprising Magnus. His voice was light as he added, ‘’ _you’re also a prick_.’’

Despite himself, Magnus laughed. Some of the tension left his body, ‘’so are you,’’ he said, almost fondly. On the other end of the line, Leo chuckled. It felt almost normal. It felt almost easy between them. And that must have prompted Magnus to ask, ‘’Leo?’’

Leo’s chuckle cut off abruptly at the sound of his name on Magnus’ lips, ‘’ _yes?_ ’’ his voice sounded strained suddenly, lower, softer.

‘’Can I go out?’’

‘’ _You can walk around the palace if you want, though I’d avoid my sisters’ offices-_ ‘’

‘’No, I mean...’’ Magnus bit his lip, ‘’outside.’’

Silence.

‘’ _...no._ ’’

Magnus’ heart sank. He didn’t know why he’d been stupid enough to ask, to believe there had been a threat of understanding, a connection, formed between him and Leo. Leo had been raised by this family. He was just as much an asshole as the rest of them. Magnus was an idiot for forgetting that.

‘’ _Magnus? Are you still there?_ ’’

Magnus didn’t feel like talking with him anymore. His eyes stung with frustrated tears as he said bluntly, ‘’goodnight, your highness,’’ knowing how much Leo hated the title. He pulled the phone away from his ear before Leo could say anything back and looked at the screen. There was a red phone handle on the screen. Magnus pressed it and the call ended. He tossed the phone away and yanked the heavy collar Leo made him wear off his shoulders. It grew heavier each day. Free of its burden, Magnus curled up on the bed and cried.

*~*  


If you want to read the next seven chapters, up to chapter 19, right now - read below! :D  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next SEVEN chapters (up to chapter 17), are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. There are also a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read the next seven chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1 a month! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> 
> 
> I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses  
> Nike: to avoid her weakling, newborn son being killed by the Spartan council, Nike's mother disguises and raises him as a girl. Nike grows up to be the most beautiful 'woman' around but with his deadly secret, he never even considers marriage. Until, one day, the renowed Spartan warrior Acaius arrives for the summer games - and instantly falls in love with Nike. When Acaius proposes and Nike's step-father accepts, Nike's secret is threatened to be exposed to all of Greece. 
> 
> TAGS: cross-dressing, historical, arranged marriage, slow-burn, angst, hurt/comfort, family
> 
> The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn 
> 
> Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer. He doesn't expect a happy-go-lucky teenager who seems to know everything about space travel. 
> 
> TAGS: vampires, vampire x human, thriller, romance, comedy, slow burn, boss x employee, fantasy, gothic  
> 
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> Letters from the Frontline (War Brides 3): when war breaks out, carrier Winnie, the single parent of three little boys, has no choice but to sign up to be the bride of his neighbour, Silas, who has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, war, slow burn, friends to lovers, single parent, mpreg 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about the last fairies, married off to human rulers. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 37 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	10. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read the end notes~

Brodie was still in awe of Kalei’s mansion even on his second visit. He had to fight not to stare around in awe as he sat at the modern table in the black-and-white, sleek dining room. Duke Kalei sat at the head of the table, with Morph opposite Brodie, so they sat in what felt like a secretive triangle. If not for how dire the situation was, Brodie may have even had a little fun with their mission, ‘’so in the letter Magnus sent you, he said that the Prince is away on business?’’ Kalei double-checked.

Brodie nodded, ‘’even when he’s back, we don’t know if he will help us. What can we do until then?’’

Kalei and Morph exchanged looks before Kalei replied, ‘’Morph and I have talked about a ball.’’

‘’A ball?’’ Brodie repeated, feeling himself grow uneasy. He’d spent most of his life at the academy being prepared for the ball. It didn’t sit right with him.

‘’Alpha nobles and socialites love to parade their omegas at these events,’’ Kalei said and he sounded a bit disgusted, ‘’Gleiter will likely arrive with Lys.’’

‘’Maybe we could get Lys away from him then,’’ Morph gushed unexpectedly.

Kalei shook his head sadly, ‘’without a court or police order, that could get us in a lot of trouble.’’

Morph’s face sank, ‘’w-well...maybe we could just talk to him?’’

‘’If Gleiter is as bad as we suspect, Lys may not even be there,’’ Brodie said quietly, his heart sinking just thinking about it, ‘’but if we get Gleiter to the party, it gives us an opening.’’

Kalei looked at him with a warning – but gentle – gaze, ‘’Brodie, did you not hear-‘’

‘’I heard, your grace,’’ Brodie said quickly. Morph was surprised at how determined he looked, ‘’I don’t care how much trouble I get into. If you could just _please_ keep Gleiter at the ball, I’ll get Lys out and to safety. We can get his confessions later.’’

Kalei didn’t look convinced, ‘’Brodie, when you do something so risky you’re not only putting yourself on the line, but also Dorian.’’

‘’I’ll deny it,’’ Brodie said heatedly, ‘’I’ll say I worked alone. I just...’’ his voice cracked, ‘’I can’t possibly leave him there longer than I have to. He’s like a brother to me.’’

Kalei glanced between Brodie and Morph. He didn’t understand the bond that they had. To him, it was like a class of students – some liked each other, others didn’t. Before the plan, it seemed that Brodie and Morph barely talked. But now, Kalei wondered how deep a bond ran between people forced to grow up in such an environment like the academy, with no one to turn to but each other. When he looked to Morph again, his omega glanced up – as timidly as always – but his eyes were filled with hopefulness. Kalei sighed, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake, ‘’we’ll throw the ball. If Prince Leopold issues a warrant, then we will be able to search his house. For now, all we can hope for is that Gleiter brings Lys along,’’ his eyes flicked back to Brodie and a thread of understanding passed between them, ‘’I don’t mean to lecture you, but this is a delicate mission. We can’t just break into Lord Gleiter’s house.’’

Brodie sighed heavily, ‘’I understand, your grace,’’ he rose and snatched up his newsboy hat from the table, ‘’I should get going.’’

Kalei stood, too, and Morph followed suit, ‘’let me call a car around for you, Brodie,’’ he said kindly.

Brodie offered him a smile, ‘’that’s kind of you, your grace, but I’m meeting a friend nearby. Until next time,’’ he gave Morph a quick hug. The purple-haired omega sank into it, accustomed to the warmth and comfort of Brodie’s embraces by now. He watched the other boy leave the living room.

Brodie walked briskly and with purpose. He had an important mission and that made him unafraid.

Maybe that’s what made him such an easy target.

Brodie walked for a long while until he left the outskirts of town and entered the city again. It was twilight and most storefronts were closed now. Brodie dug out the small phone Dorian had given him when he started venturing out of the apartment and dialled Ronnie’s number. The cop picked up on the second tone, ‘’ _hello?_ ’’

‘’I’ve wrapped up the meeting,’’ Brodie said, ‘’I’ll be in the cafe in ten minutes.’’

‘’ _Okay, I’ll meet you there_.’’

‘’See you in a-‘’

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at the back of Brodie’s head.

 _Oh, I’m falling,_ he thought a second before he slammed into the ground painfully. His phone skidded out of his hand. His head pounded with a piercing, delayed hammering. He had only a moment to register the pain in his knees, which had crashed into the ground first, before he was flipped over by a rough foot at his side. He inhaled harshly as he stared at the four or so thugs above him. They were mostly betas but there was an alpha amongst them – he grabbed Brodie by the collar and dragged the struggling boy into the alleyway and off the main, deserted, street. He threw Brodie against the wall like a sack of potatoes and Brodie gasped, feeling his back protest. His hat had fallen off and his bright hair spilled messily into his eyes.

‘’This him?’’ one of the thugs asked, looking down at him sceptically.

Brodie’s fear finally caught up with him but was taken over almost instantly by his survival instincts. He looked around automatically for a weapon – a rock, an abandoned bottle – but there was nothing except bags of trash and a couple pebbles. It felt awfully like the alleyway outside Dorian’s apartment but Brodie knew this time Dorian wouldn’t save him. He looked up at the thugs just as the alpha grabbed his hair. Brodie cried out as his head was yanked back, ‘’yeah, can’t you see the hair?’’

‘’He’s kinda cute,’’ one of the thugs sneered and Brodie’s blood ran cold, ‘’can’t we have a little fun with him?’’

The third thug shrugged, ‘’he’s not gonna be any use to anyone now anyway and he’s not even marked by an alpha. We might as well.’’

But the alpha gave them a cold look, ‘’that’s not what we’re getting paid for,’’ he roughly shoved Brodie against the wall again. Brodie’s brain caught the conversation but he couldn’t comprehend it. His instincts kicked him into action and he scrambled up. His body seemed to creak, like a broken wooden plank, but Brodie clumsily ran towards the main street anyway, his head spinning. He didn’t get very far. Something crashed into the back of his knees and he fell forwards again with a cry. He flipped around, breathing hard and cowering on the ground. He only just noticed that one of the thugs had a wooden bat – that’s what he must have hit Brodie over the head with, ‘’this could have been so easy for you,’’ the alpha said. He had a small blade in his hand but he quickly put it away and Brodie felt relief – right until the alpha kicked him hard in the ribs. Brodie felt like he couldn’t breathe, a strangled grunt escaping his throat. He fell back and the alpha pinned him down with a knee to the chest. In the next second Brodie’s face cracked to the side as a fist was brought down, hard, against it. Warmth spurted down his face – blood. Brodie felt sick. His head spun from when it had been hit.

Brodie grasped at the knee pinning him down, trying desperately to get it off, but everything hurt and the alpha just kept _punching_. A sickening crack sounded and Brodie’s stomach heaved as he realised that was him – that was a bone breaking. Another punch and Brodie gasped for breath, the blood from his nose filling his mouth. He could barely breathe. The pain was so overwhelming that he could barely feel it. His vision went grey. He knew that the moment he passed out, it would all be over. He had to live. Now that he finally had the chance. He had to live, for himself and for all the other Hawthornes he needed to rescue. But even as he grasped at that thought desperately, his vision darkened.

‘’Cutting about my territory again, scumbag?’’ came a merry voice.

The punches stopped abruptly. Brodie turned his half-closed, hazy eyes onto the alleyway. The alpha on top of him had frozen, his fist raised, knuckles bloodied. He looked, wide-eyed, at the man who stood at the other end of the alley. Brodie couldn’t see much of him – an oversized hoodie, black hair, tan skin...he was flanked by a half a dozen people.

Brodie closed his eyes.

He felt like he only blinked but when he opened them again, the alpha that had beat him up was against the wall, coughing up blood. His face was a mess and his thugs weren’t anywhere to be seen. The dark-haired stranger – another alpha – crouched shockingly close to Brodie, peering at his face. He was wincing so Brodie could only imagine what he looked like, ‘’hey...stay with me...’’ he patted Brodie’s cheek and the sharp pain that shot through his face sharpened his senses a little. He felt the alpha’s hand touching his hair uncertainly, ‘’jeez...you’re not one of those Hawthornes, are you?’’

‘’ _Another_ one?’’ someone behind him said.

And then Brodie lost consciousness.

*~*~*

Elwyn leaned over the kitchen counter, staring at the letter in his hands. It was from Brodie – he had no idea how his friend knew where he lived now, but he was so grateful that he did, even if the letter was as worrying as it was hopeful. After tentatively feeding Sig’s parrot, Snorri, whom Elwyn was still afraid to get close to (the beak did look killer), he’d filed through the mail and pulled out the letter. The first letter he’d received in years. He read it again.

_Dear Elwyn,_

_I hope you’re doing okay. I’m sorry I left you in the academy – I had no choice. But I’m going to fix it now – we all are. We’re going to take down the academy, once and for all, but first we have to take down Gleiter. He has Lys. There will be a ball at the mansion of Duke Kalei Ramazan in exactly a week. We’ll send a car to pick you up at seven pm. Be ready._

_Love you,_

_Brodie._

Elwyn bit his lip. That was a lot of information to process, despite the letter being so short. His heart was thundering with adrenaline at the prospect of destroying the academy – something he hadn’t dared to even dream about. He was elevated that Brodie was okay. But he also had the sinking feeling that Lys wasn’t. How could he, with a man like Gleiter? Elwyn tried not to think about that, folding the letter neatly. He went to the bedroom and picked up a book he’d been reading – it was some soppy romance but Elwyn, strangely enough, enjoyed it immensely. He slipped the letter between the pages, exhaling slowly. He had to remain calm. A week was a long time to wait but at least he’d have time to think about everything clearly. He didn’t know what he thought would would happen from now on. He hadn’t let himself think about it, really. Did he expect to ever see his friends again? He didn’t know. But how could he have been content to just...let the academy exist? When he remembered all the babies, all the kids, all the scared-looking omegas from the lower classes who would grow up to be perfect toys for alphas, just like class 1...

Elwyn took a deep breath and exhaled again, setting the book down. There was no point thinking about it when he could just do something about it. In a week. Feeling like some emptiness he hadn’t known he had was filled with purpose, he strode back into the kitchen. He did a double take when he saw his auburn-haired alpha there, ‘’Sig...! You’re back early...’’ he automatically thought of telling him about the letter. It would be easier if he could talk about it with someone. But he hesitated. What if Sig didn’t approve? What if he didn’t let Elwyn go, what if he didn’t allow him to help his friends...? the words lodged themselves in his throat.

‘’Hey,’’ Sig didn’t notice, shrugging off his jacket and putting it up on the peg, ‘’I was able to leave a little early today.’’ Elwyn shoved his worries about the letter out of his head and forced a smile. It was rare for Sig to have a day off or a shorter shift. Despite what he had initially thought, Elwyn craved his presence – especially when his bond began aching with need after a couple days of not touching. Often, Sig would come back a little after Elwyn woke up. Sometimes they’d eat breakfast together but Sig would then inevitably crash for most of the day. When he awoke, he’d make a quick meal, since Elwyn was a disaster in the kitchen, and then rush back out to the hospital. Being alone started to get to Elwyn a little bit. So he couldn’t help but feel a little glad that Sig got home early. Except now, after getting that letter, Elwyn felt anxious. He had to act normal. Thankfully, Sig didn’t pick up on Elwyn’s real mood; he smiled and came over, ‘’someone’s happy to see me,’’ he murmured, pleased. He put his hand lightly on Elwyn’s hip and bent down to kiss him briefly.

Elwyn slipped away from him and towards the kitchen. He went for the kettle, feeling familiar embarrassment that he still couldn’t shake every time Sig touched him – and stirring guilt about not telling him about the letter. Still, no matter how kind Sig was, Elwyn couldn’t risk telling him, ‘’I’ll make you tea-‘’

He inhaled sharply when Sig followed him immediately, like an over-excited puppy. His hands slid over Elwyn’s hips, more boldly now, as he dipped his head down to kiss the back of the omega’s neck, ‘’don’t run away from me,’’ he murmured.

‘’I-I wasn’t,’’ Elwyn stammered. _Keep it together,_ he told himself sharply, ‘’I just, um...w-well, you must be tired-‘’

Sig’s hand hesitated on Elwyn’s hips, ‘’is something wrong?’’ he asked, sounding vaguely concerned.

Elwyn swallowed nervously and quickly turned around. He had to act normal. Seeing Sig’s face and the concern shining in his eyes behind his glasses made Elwyn kind of...want to _spill_ everything. Sig was smart and calm and composed. Maybe he could help. Maybe he could offer vital advice. But Elwyn just couldn’t force the words past his throat – because, in the end, Sig was an alpha who had bought Elwyn from the academy. How could he trust him to help with taking the academy down? ‘’No,’’ Elwyn lied, even though he knew Sig hated when he did that, ‘’you just...startled me. I didn’t hear you come in.’’

‘’Should I start shouting ‘I’m back’ when I return?’’ Sig teased but Elwyn didn’t miss the way he subtly pressed himself closer to Elwyn, till the omega’s back was against the kitchen counter. His hands slid up and down Elwyn’s sides, slowly, hitching up his t-shirt. Was Sig even more touch-starved than Elwyn? It was rare to see him so... _impatient_. But maybe this was good. Maybe this would distract Sig from the strange way Elwyn was behaving. Maybe it would distract Elwyn from the letter. God knows he couldn’t spend the next seven days freaking out about it non-stop.

‘’Maybe...’’ Elwyn murmured, his eyes flicking subconsciously to Sig’s lips. Sig caught the look and surged down to kiss his omega. Elwyn arched into the kiss, letting his mind shut off all the worry about Lys and the academy and his friends. Even though they’d only been together a little over two weeks, Sig’s lips felt familiar and safe. Elwyn put it down to the bond and tried not to think, savouring Sig’s lips, infinitely grateful that he wasn’t Gleiter or some other cruel alpha. Elwyn gasped against Sig’s mouth as he was lifted up onto the kitchen counter, ‘’w-wait...’’ Elwyn broke the kiss. He was breathing hard, his heart fluttering from just that one kiss, ‘’we can’t do it here-‘’

‘’Why not?’’ Sig murmured, kissing him briefly, ‘’it’s our apartment. We can do whatever we want.’’

 _Our_ apartment. Elwyn’s heart did a little flip. This was his home now. His safe place. Not the academy, not the streets, not his crowded, run-down family house...the guilt of keeping secrets from Sig came flooding back and Elwyn quickly kissed the alpha again, deeply and assertively. Sig was a little surprised at Elwyn for taking the initiative and is already fragile hold on his control snapped. He practically ripped the clothes off Elwyn and he could tell by the way Elwyn flinched and tensed up that he hadn’t expected it – and that it frightened him a little. Sig forced himself to slow down. Even though Elwyn seemed so fearless to him that first time they saw each other, when he’d tried to escape the academy, he was still human. He got scared like everyone else and Sig certainly didn’t want him to be afraid. He pressed his hands to Elwyn’s bare back, caressing it as they kissed. Just touching him like that sent a shiver up Sig’s spine. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Elwyn’s neck. His kisses grew more heated rapidly. He had no idea how someone could taste so _good_.

Sig slid his hand into Elwyn’s curls, grasping them gently. He waited for Elwyn’s flinch or gasp, but neither came. Sig pulled on his hair, gentler than last time, exposing his throat to his more ferocious kisses. Elwyn tensed for the barest of seconds when Sig tugged on his hair but then moaned softly and relaxed instantly after that. Sig nicked Elwyn’s throat with his teeth, feeling an overwhelming need to bite him. He quickly yanked Elwyn off the counter and around, pressing his chest to his bare back. The last thing either of them needed was the bite in that moment. They’d only just formed a bond and it was new and foreign to both of them. They’d have to learn to accommodate that first. Already, Sig’s life had changed more than he could have ever thought. He craved Elwyn’s presence constantly and it was harder to control his alpha instincts than it had been ever before. The things Sig enjoyed doing in bed – and in his red room – required patience and control on his part, but Elwyn managed to fray both with just a look or a touch or a smile. It was dangerous. It was _intoxicating_.

Elwyn gasped in that way that drove Sig mad when he felt Sig’s erection press against his ass. Sig tried to control himself. He pulled his glasses off his face and set them on the kitchen counter. His hands roamed Elwyn’s hips almost instantly. He was just in his underwear but Sig made that disappear quickly, too. As he pressed a finger, and then a second one, into Elwyn, he undid his belt impatiently with one hand. He didn’t have the time or restraint to take his clothes off so he just tugged his throbbing cock out of the constraints of his underwear and work pants. He gave himself a few pumps to spread the beads of precome over his length before pressing himself into Elwyn. He knew it would have been better to take Elwyn to the bedroom and use the lube he had in the basket under the bed, but then again there was something undeniably erotic about having Elwyn spread against the kitchen counter. Sig slid into him slowly. Elwyn pressed himself into the counter, his hands fisted. His breathing was ragged and every once in a while, a mewl or a soft moan escaped his lips. Sig wanted to hear more.

He _needed_ to hear more.

He pushed all the way into Elwyn and the boy gasped, but didn’t make a noise. Sig’s hand circled one perfect butt-cheek and then he pulled back his hand and brought it down. It hit Elwyn’s ass with a harsh slapping sound, leaving behind a red mark. Elwyn cried out, in surprise and pain, and tightened around Sig so suddenly the alpha grunted, ‘’ouch! Jerk!’’ Elwyn snarled before he could catch himself.

Sig grinned, ‘’jerk, hm? Don’t you know any worse words?’’

‘’S-shut up...’’ Elwyn panted as Sig pulled out and then slid back into him, agonisingly slow.

Sig slapped his ass again and Elwyn’s insides clenched down on him as a spike of adrenaline went through him, ‘’you’re being a bad boy, Elwyn.’’

Elwyn’s whole body tensed up and Sig realised it was the wrong thing to say, ‘’I-I’m sorry,’’ Elwyn said shakily.

Sig leaned over him, sliding all the way in and kissed his shoulder, ‘’I’m just teasing,’’ he murmured, marvelling at how good Elwyn felt, ‘’be as bad as you want,’’ he reached between Elwyn and the counter and grasped his member, touching it slowly, ‘’do you hate this?’’

‘’N-no...’’ Elwyn’s voice was shaky and strained. Sig wasn’t sure if it was because or pain or pleasure and that troubled him.

He kissed Elwyn’s shoulder again, ‘’do you want to stop?’’

‘’...no...’’ Elwyn whispered, ‘’k-keep going...’’

At Elwyn’s encouragement, Sig felt the last of his restraint snap, ‘’tell me if you do,’’ he said. Then he pulled out of Elwyn and slammed back into him, driving Elwyn against the kitchen counter. Elwyn cried out at the sudden assault of pleasure but Sig didn’t give him a moment to even catch his breath. He thrust into him relentlessly, more rough than he’d been ever before. He knew he ought to slow down so Elwyn wouldn’t be overwhelmed but he just...couldn’t. He groaned softly, gripping Elwyn’s hips hard enough to bruise. Elwyn wanted to enjoy it. There was pleasure and there was pain and then there was pleasure in the pain but just being like this, without seeing Sig’s face, pressed against the cold kitchen counter...it just felt _wrong_. Elwyn desperately wanted to turn around and look at Sig as they fucked, or to at least feel his reassuring kiss on his shoulder, but Sig was being so rough and fast and he seemed lost in the pleasure.

And being like this made Elwyn remember the time before the academy.

He remembered the tiny, run-down house filled with his siblings, some younger, some older, all hungry and dirty. He remembered his father, bitter after losing a leg in the war. He’d hobble around on his crutches, a bottle of whisky glued to his hand at all times. He always stank of alcohol. He was always loud and violent. Elwyn remembered the people he had over – prostitutes. He never took them to his small, creaking bed. He took them against counters and walls and more often than anything, Elwyn saw or heard. His rough, low grunts, like an animal’s, the winces of the girls and boys he had when he went too hard. He remembered him yelling at them to get out right after. He’d toss money at them and they’d scramble to grab their pay and clothes before hurrying out of the house. Elwyn always thought it was all very cold and removed. Cruel.

Even though he knew this was different, it made him remember. Even so, he came. Sig’s hand on his cock was too skilled not to. He came over the side of the counter and Sig pulled out, spilling over his backside. Elwyn sagged against the counter, barely keeping himself up and catching his breath. Sig stayed behind him, doing the same. Slowly, he let go of Elwyn’s hips and only then did the omega realise how hard he’d been gripping him. His butt-cheek stung from where Sig had slapped it. Elwyn heard Sig walking away and his strength gave out. He slid to the ground, breathing hard. He felt...strange. Dirty. He hated that he’d remembered those things from his childhood. He curled in on himself, wanting to be alone. But a moment later Sig returned. Elwyn felt the softness and warmth of a blanket being draped over him, ‘’why are you sitting on the floor? You’ll catch a cold,’’ he heard Sig murmur. There was a click as he turned the kettle on and then Elwyn was being lifted from the ground.

Sig dropped him off on the couch. Elwyn tucked the blanket tighter around his bare form, glancing at Sig. He was in the kitchen, quickly making Elwyn a cup of tea – like he always did after sex. His glasses were back on. He brought it over and slipped it into Elwyn’s hands. Elwyn drank a sip, feeling warmth spread through his body. He instantly felt a little bit better. He understood why Sig insisted on the blanket and tea after they finished up. The surgeon sat down next to Elwyn and gently brushed curls out of his eyes, ‘’are you okay? You look pale,’’ Sig asked. Elwyn tried to smile but it didn’t work very well and Sig sighed softly, ‘’you didn’t like that, did you?’’

Elwyn curled in on himself, guilty, ‘’...I’m sorry.’’

Sig sighed again, putting an arm around Elwyn. He tucked a finger under his chin, making the omega look at him, ‘’I’d rather you tell me that you don’t like something the moment it happens, Elwyn.’’

Elwyn hesitated, ‘’I...I didn’t mind the spanking. It was just the...the...’’ he flushed, feeling embarrassed. Talking about it so openly, out of the moment was...

‘’The position?’’ Sig guessed. He spoke calmly, like it was normal for him to discuss these things, ‘’why didn’t you like it?’’ he asked gently.

Elwyn considered telling him about his father, about the prostitutes in the house, but he didn’t. That life was gone. The academy had forced him to forget most of it and, in many ways, Elwyn was grateful for that. His childhood hadn’t been much better than his time in the academy. So, instead, Elwyn just said the truth, ‘’I didn’t like not looking at you. I didn’t like that I couldn’t tell that it was you because...’’ he stared into his tea, unusually shy, ‘’...you didn’t kiss me or speak or do the things you usually do. It just felt like...I was doing it with a stranger. And that made me feel...dirty,’’ Elwyn put his tea down and then stared at his feet, tucked up at the edge of the couch, ‘’sorry. It sounds so stupid.’’

‘’It doesn’t,’’ Sig said softly. He sounded guilty. Elwyn had never heard him like that. He tucked his whole hand against Elwyn’s cheek and turned his head again, so they could look at each other, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ Sig said, quietly and firmly, ‘’I shouldn’t have lost control. I should have been mindful of you the whole way through.’’

‘’You usually are-‘’ Elwyn tried. He felt bad, having Sig apologise for something that Elwyn felt.

‘’No,’’ Sig interrupted, ‘’that’s not an excuse. I told you I wanted you to trust me and then I go and ignore what you want,’’ he stroked his cheek, ‘’we have a bond. I can tell what you’re feeling, usually. If I’d just stopped for a moment I would have known I made you uneasy. So I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.’’

Warmth spread through Elwyn. How was it that Sig always knew what to say? Clearly, it wasn’t just because of the bond. Sig was just perceptive and smart and...he _cared_. He cared enough to apologise and assure Elwyn, over and over again. Everything Elwyn had been taught an alpha was, what they would treat him like...Sig got rid of all of that. Elwyn reached up slowly and cupped Sig’s hand against his own face. He looked away as he spoke, too embarrassed to look Sig in the eye, ‘’m-maybe...sometime soon...we could go into your room.’’

‘’My room?’’ Sig asked gently.

‘’The one you took me into before,’’ Elwyn murmured, ‘’with the...whips and things. And maybe you could...teach me? About the things you like. So I can l-like them too,’’ it was much more embarrassing to say it out loud than Elwyn anticipated. He blushed furiously, dropping his hand and turning away from Sig, scarlet in the face, ‘’o-or whatever,’’ he added.

Sig didn’t let him escape so easily. He put his arms around him, pressing a sweet kiss to his curls, ‘’are you sure? You know you don’t have to.’’

Elwyn finally look at him, ‘’I know,’’ he said softly.

Sig smiled then, with fondness, and Elwyn’s heart did a flip again. He welcomed Sig’s kiss when it came.

A second later, his beeper went off.

‘’Ah, damn,’’ he muttered. It was the first time Elwyn saw him genuinely irritated at the hospital summoning him, ‘’I need to go.’’

‘’Even though you just got home?’’

‘’You know the drill,’’ Sig gave him an apologetic smile, ‘’will you be okay by yourself?’’

‘’Always am.’’

Sig ruffled his hair as he got up, ‘’sorry. You have Snorri for company.’’

Elwyn glanced at the parrot, in a cage in the corner of the room, asleep, ‘’your parrot is terrifying.’’

Sig just laughed and got ready for work. Elwyn picked up his tea and turned the TV on. Bundled up in the blanket and drinking the hot tea made him feel normal again.

*~*~*

When Dorian got the call from Ronnie, he nearly had a heart attack.

Less than an hour later he was rushing into the room Brodie was kept in. It had six other beds, two of which were taken. Brodie’s was in the far corner, by the window. Dorian skidded into the room and ran to his bed, stopping a foot away. He stared at Brodie in shock. He looked like he’d been ran over by a truck. There was gauze stretched over his nose and bandage around one of his wrists. He had a black eye and a swollen, bruised face. The bandage that ran around his head was most worrying, ‘’Brodie!’’

Brodie looked up and relief flooded his eyes, ‘’Dorian-‘’

Ronnie, in his police officer uniform, rose from where he sat at a chair by Brodie’s bed, coming up to Dorian. The last thing Dorian wanted right then was to talk to Ronnie. He wanted to go to Brodie and make sure he was okay but the cop stopped him, giving him a grim look, ‘’it was Adelaide Hawthorne,’’ he said gravelly.

Dorian looked at him, gaping, ‘’the headmistress beat him up!?’’

‘’Shhh, lower your voice,’’ Ronnie hissed. His usual cheerful, carefree demeanour was gone. He looked worried. _Really_ worried. He spoke quietly, so Brodie wouldn’t hear, ‘’Brodie told me that the thugs who attacked him talked about getting paid. There isn’t anyone else that would want Brodie dead except Hawthorne. He knows too much.’’

Dorian paled, ‘’do they know where he’s staying?’’

‘’I doubt it,’’ Ronnie said, ‘’they got him on his way back from Duke Kalei’s mansion. Hawthorne must have had people patrolling the places where she’d sold Brodie’s friends to, hoping he’d show up at one of them and she could off him.’’

‘’That...’’ Dorian shook his head in disbelief. He knew the academy was a deprived, soulless place, reflecting its owner, but he’d never thought Hawthorne would go as far as _murder_ , ‘’how did you know where Brodie was?’’

‘’I didn’t,’’ Ronnie dropped his voice even lower, ‘’I was on the phone with him when it suddenly cut off. I got a call maybe ten minutes later from an anonymous caller. They picked up Brodie’s phone where he’d dropped it and called the last number on it. They told me where he was. When I got there, the callers were gone and the main attacker was beat up against the side of the alley.’’

‘’Who was it?’’ Dorian asked urgently.

‘’I don’t know,’’ Ronnie shook his head, ‘’Brodie said he saw a dark haired boy and a few others. He thinks they might have saved him. I reckon it was maybe one of the gang leaders around here. They’re always having a turf war amongst each other.’’

Dorian sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing up his bun even more than it already was, and trying to keep track of it all, ‘’do we have the attacker in custody?’’

Ronnie nodded, ‘’I took him in as soon as I got Brodie an ambulance. I was going to go question him and arrest his friends as soon as you got here.’’

Dorian squeezed Ronnie’s shoulder, ‘’thanks, Ron.’’

The freckled man smiled, finally, ‘’anytime, mate,’’ he gave Brodie a quick wave and left the hospital room briskly.

Dorian went to sit at the chair Ronnie had occupied, thought better of it and sat by Brodie on the bed instead, ‘’hey, you,’’ he said softly. Seeing Brodie hurt did weird things to his heart. He hated it. He wanted to beat up the guy who’d done this. He wanted to strangle Headmistress Hawthorne with his bare hands. He’d been so sure he’d save the omegas of the academy that he didn’t even take into account that Brodie could get hurt.

‘’Hey,’’ Brodie murmured. He looked exhausted.

‘’I don’t know whether it’s safe to keep you here.’’

‘’Ronnie said it’s fine,’’ Brodie glanced away for a moment, ‘’I...said my name is Brodie Bader. So Hawthorne can’t find me here.’’

Bader. Dorian’s surname. Hearing it, the alpha flushed despite himself. He looked away quickly, hiding it, ‘’how bad are your injuries?’’

‘’Not that bad,’’ Brodie laughed unconvincingly, ‘’I have a major concussion, the nurse said. Um...a fractured wrist, badly bruised knees and, um...’’ he touched his nose self-consciously, ‘’a broken nose.’’

Dorian looked back to him again, ‘’are they keeping you overnight?’’

Brodie nodded, ‘’they said I can go home tomorrow.’’

‘’I’ll stay with you.’’

Brodie’s smile wobbled a little and only then did Dorian realise how scared he looked, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered. His hand slid into Dorian’s and Dorian took it properly, keeping it in his lap and wishing he could take some of Brodie’s pain away, ‘’how...how bad is it?’’ he asked, gesturing to his face.

‘’You’ll pull through, kiddo,’’ Dorian said lightly.

‘’No, I mean...’’ Brodie sounded almost guilty as he said, ‘’does it _look_ bad?’’ Brodie didn’t want to worry about his looks but being pretty had been drilled into him. It was the most important thing in the academy and having a broken nose...well, it was very visible. He wondered if he’d be ugly now. He wondered if...Dorian wouldn’t want him around anymore if he wasn’t pretty.

But Dorian just chuckled and squeezed his hand, ‘’don’t worry, you’re still cute as a button.’’

Brodie felt his cheeks warm. His smile was a little less wobbly this time, ‘’thanks,’’ he whispered. His mind flitted to what one of the thugs had said... ‘ _he’s kind of cute, maybe we could have some fun..._ ’ he shuddered, ‘’the guys who attacked me wanted to-‘’ he stopped himself, not sure why he was suddenly blurting it out.

He didn’t expect Dorian’s hazel eyes to darken, ‘’Brodie, did they-‘’

‘’No!’’ Brodie said quickly, ‘’no, they just...wanted to. Cause I wasn’t marked and all that...’’

An idea sparked in Dorian’s head. A smart idea. And...a bit of a selfish one, ‘’Brodie, let me bite you,’’ he blurted.

Brodie’s eyes widened, ‘’p-p-pardon?’’ he stammered.

Dorian held Brodie’s hand tighter, ‘’think about it,’’ he said urgently, ‘’if you’re marked by an alpha, Hawthorne can’t waltz in and take you from me. At least, not just like that, out of the blue. And...if you ever bump into a scumbag alpha on the street, they’ll be hesitant to hurt you. Bites fade,’’ he added, ‘’this is only temporary.’’

He wondered if he imagined Brodie’s face falling, but then the omega smiled quickly, ‘’okay,’’ he squeezed Dorian’s hand, ‘’I trust you.’’

A warm pulse went through Dorian at that. He looked at Brodie and suddenly he saw him a little differently. Like someone to protect, yes, but also as someone to...cherish? He didn’t fully understand that word. He wasn’t sure if he’d cherished anyone in his whole life. Brodie, unaware of his turmoil, tugged down the hospital gown to reveal the spot where his neck and shoulder met, ‘’do it now?’’ he asked and his voice was so _sweet_ Dorian nearly lost control of himself.

He scooted closer, feeling suddenly a little shy. He brushed his thumb over the spot he was about to bite, ‘’sorry if it hurts a lil’,’’ he mumbled, embarrassed. He’d never bitten an omega before.

‘’It won’t hurt more than this broken nose,’’ Brodie said. He sounded nervous.

Dorian dipped his head, brushing his lips against the spot. He hadn’t really meant to do it – he just wanted to calm Brodie. The omega jumped as if he’d been hit by lighting and Dorian tried to get a hold of himself. Brodie didn’t need this right now. He closed his eyes and bit down on the spot, hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. Brodie hissed in a breath, flinching from the pain.

And then they both felt it.

As if there was a string tied around both of them and it pulsed with a sudden searing heat. Dorian pulled back and they stared at each other in disbelief as they felt the feeling course through them, taking root. It was all the feelings they’d had before but _stronger_. The pulsations died down and Dorian inhaled, realising he’d been holding his breath. His mind reeled. His instincts screamed at him – that Brodie was his now, his omega, that he had to protect him, that he had to touch him, hold him...

Dorian turned away sharply, ‘’crap,’’ he hissed to himself. He’d wanted to protect Brodie, not thinking about how the mark could complicate things.

‘’I-I’m s-sorry,’’ Brodie stammered, because that’s what he’d been taught to do. Apologise.

But Dorian shook his head, ‘’not your fault,’’ he took another deep breath, steeling himself and turned to Brodie. He offered him an uncertain smile, ‘’feel better?’’

‘’I feel...’’ Brodie hesitated, reaching for Dorian’s hand, ‘’...safe-‘’

Before they could touch again, Morph burst in through the doors. Brodie snatched his hand back as the other two patients looked curiously at the beautiful omega. He rushed to Brodie’s side as Kalei appeared in the doorway. He went to Dorian as Morph fell to his knees at Brodie’s bed, gripping his hand and speaking rapidly. Brodie smiled at him and put a hand on his head to calm him. Dorian gave them some privacy, going to Kalei, who gave him a curt nod, ‘’thank you for informing me about what happened to Brodie, Mr Bader.’’

‘’I thought you may want to keep an eye on Morph,’’ Dorian said, ‘’at least for now, your grace.’’

Kalei nodded again, producing a white handkerchief. He extended it to Dorian, ‘’you have blood in the corner of your mouth,’’ he said with a knowing smile. Dorian hurriedly wiped it with the handkerchief while Kalei looked over his shoulder at Morph, kneeling by Brodie. He turned serious, ‘’it’s good that you bit him. It’ll give him security – a small amount, at least.’’

Dorian extended the handkerchief back, ‘’thank you, your grace.’’

Kalei folded it neatly and put it into the pocket of his smart shirt, ‘’let’s get some coffee. There’s a lot we must talk about.’’

*~*~*

It was the day Leo was coming back and Magnus woke up feeling determined. He had a mission and that mission involved getting the prince of assholes on board with the plan. Maybe Magnus didn’t have to tell him the whole plan – just the important bits. Just the bit where he had to get Gleiter’s house searched. Magnus got up and took the awful, heavy collar from the nightstand, putting it own. He should have been getting used to its weight but it was more painful than anything now. Magnus winced as he clasped it in place but he knew that if he wanted Leo’s help, he had to get on the prince’s good side. That involved wearing that horrendous contraption. He brushed his teeth and hair. He pulled on pale-blue jeans and was about to yank on a white cashmere sweater when hands slipped over his waist. Magnus hadn’t realised the ache he’d felt over the past week had been for Leo until the alpha touched him, ‘’miss me?’’ the prince murmured warmly against Magnus’ ear. Magnus shivered. There was a hungry note in his voice and his hands were hot. Magnus hadn’t even noticed when Leo walked into his room.

He reminded himself about the mission as he turned in Leo’s arms. It was easy to forget how handsome he was when he was gone for a while, and all Magnus had was sour memories of him. The prince was dazzling as he looked down at his omega and Magnus summoned a practiced smile – one drilled into him by the academy – to his lips, ‘’welcome back, your highness.’’

To his utmost surprise, Leo’s half-smirk disappeared, replaced by a blush, ‘’u-um...yeah. Hi,’’ he said, looking a little troubled. His eyes skimmed Magnus and the omega remembered he was shirtless, just in his jeans and the collar. He reached out, touching his fingers just below it, to Magnus’ collarbone, then sweeping lower. Magnus shivered again and Leo caught it this time. Mutely, he pushed Magnus towards the bed. Magnus didn’t know what he wanted so he opted for the easiest – and fastest – one. He had to speak with Leo as soon as possible. Lys’ life was at stake. So he sat down on the edge of the bed and grasped Leo’s belt, undoing it quickly.

‘’I had something I wanted to talk to you about,’’ Magnus said.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Leo was only half-listening, gazing down at Magnus. He ran his hand through his rosy hair, ‘’I forgot how pretty you are.’’

Magnus flushed, ignoring the fact that he had thought the same about Leo only moments before. He tugged down Leo’s underwear, ‘’it’s very important-‘’ he cut off when Leo’s cock sprung up, hard as a rock and only inches from Magnus’ face. Magnus’ face went even redder. He couldn’t exactly talk with Leo like this – he needed to get this over and done with.

‘’What’s important?’’ Leo’s voice was all soft and he was distracted, his fingers brushing through Magnus’ hair. He nudged his head forward a little and Magnus leaned in all the way, taking Leo into his mouth. He wanted to get it done quickly so he took all of him in. He gagged instantly. Leo put his other hand on his shoulder and pushed him back a little, ‘’slow down,’’ he murmured.

Magnus took a deep breath through his nose and tried again. He sucked and bobbed his head like Leo had taught him the first time he’d done this. Even though he was doing it to appease Leo, he felt his own body grow hot. Their bond had been aching after a week of not touching or seeing each other. Magnus pushed the memory of that conversation with Leo, where he’d been banned from leaving, out of his head. Screw that. He’d stay in this room for the rest of his life if it meant Lys could be safe from a vile, disgusting, icky man like Gleiter-

‘’Ouch! Jeez, Magnus, don’t use your teeth...’’ Leo grumbled. Magnus flicked his tongue against the head in silent apology. He’d been getting lost in murderous thoughts directed at Gleiter, which was rather dangerous for Leo’s dick. Magnus forced himself to concentrate, sucking and licking with vigour, ‘’you’re still...shit...at it,’’ Leo said but his voice was strained. He came only moment later. Magnus was thankful he was pent up enough to finish quickly. He was so concentrated on the mission he didn’t jerk back in time. Leo came down his throat and Magnus swallowed it, cringing at the sticky, salty feel of it. He pulled back and, breathing hard, wiped his mouth. When he looked up at the prince, he looked surprised that Magnus had swallowed.

Magnus didn’t get to look at him longer because Leo picked him up as easily as if he weighed nothing and dropped him on the bed, crawling between his legs. To Magnus’ utmost disdain, Leo was still hard as a rock, his erection brushing against Magnus’ bare stomach. Leo kissed his neck feverishly, as if his control had snapped. Magnus smacked his hands on his shoulders and tried to push him back, ‘’wait, Leo, I have to talk to you-‘’

‘’Later,’’ Leo said, kissing up to his ear.

‘’No, now,’’ Magnus tried to push him off but it was impossible. He knew that he should try to appease Leo further but this...this was too sudden, too quick, and Magnus wasn’t _ready_ \- ‘’Leo!’’

Leo finally jerked back, ‘’what?’’ he snapped impatiently.

‘’I need your help,’’ Magnus said because he didn’t know what else to say.

Leo was so close Magnus clearly saw his brows furrow, ‘’with what?’’ the prince asked uncertainly.

Magnus pushed against his chest and this time Leo sat back, allowing Magnus to sit up, too. He stuffed his dick into his pants and quickly did his buckle up. Magnus cursed the situation. Leo definitely looked irritated and, knowing him, he’d storm off in a second. Magnus had to be quick, ‘’it’s about Lord Gleiter,’’ he said, ‘’he has my friend – Lys. He bought him at the academy and Lys is in danger-‘’

Leo looked angry now, ‘’you’re talking about a noble here. Do you have any proof?’’

Magnus flinched at his harsh tone, ‘’I-I...no, but Gleiter is known to be cruel!’’ he said desperately.

‘’No, he’s not,’’ Leo barked, ‘’he’s...disgusting, I’ll admit, but he’s never hurt anyone-‘’

‘’He’s been married many times and all his spouses are dead!’’ Magnus exclaimed. He’d anticipated that Leo might not want to help but he didn’t think Leo wouldn’t _believe_ him, ‘’and if you don’t do something Lys might end up dead, too! Please, we just need you to give us a warrant to search his house-‘’

‘’ _We_!?’’ Leo exclaimed, getting off the bed. He ran a hand through his blond hair in disbelief, ‘’I can’t believe this...have you been _working_ with someone!?’’

Oh, no. No, no, no... Magnus could practically feel his narrative slipping between his fingers, ‘’No!’’ he got off the bed and went to Leo, extending out his hands to touch him, appease him, _anything_ -

Leo took a step back, looking at Magnus in anger and shock, ‘’ _what_ exactly have you been up to while I’ve been gone!?’’ he demanded.

‘’This isn’t about you or me!’’ Magnus said, his voice panicked and pleading. He was losing the fight, ‘’please, just send someone to his house, have them look-‘’

‘’ _You_ ,’’ Leo barked, ‘’don’t get to give me orders. You’re just supposed to _sit_ here and look _pretty_!’’

Magnus had never heard Leo sound like that. So _vicious_. It scared him. He flinched away from Leo, unable to find something to say. Leo waited for a beat, as if expecting Magnus to jump back with an accusation, a snap-back...but when he only saw fear in Magnus’ face, Leo’s own face fell and regret blossomed in his eyes. He turned sharply and left the room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Magnus felt tears sting his eyes. He felt helpless, just like he had in the academy. Worse, because now his best friend’s life was on the line. He whipped round and flung himself on the bed.

He pressed his face into the pillows and screamed.

*~*~*

‘’Oh...you’re still awake,’’ Kalei said, leaning over Morph.

The omega was usually asleep by the time Kalei finished brushing his hair but when Kalei came over to the bed, he found that Morph’s grey eyes were open and he was staring at the opposite wall. He looked worried, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he whispered, ‘’I just...can’t sleep right now.’’

‘’You’re worried for your friends?’’ Kalei guessed. He took his arm gently and pulled him up to a sitting position. Morph watched as he fetched his hairbrush and sat Morph between his legs on the bed. A second later the brush descended into Morph’s hair. Morph’s eyes fluttered shut at the pleasant sensation, ‘’talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind.’’

Morph’s voice was quiet as he spoke, ‘’I’m worried about Brodie. He got so badly hurt and we haven’t even properly started fighting against the academy yet. I’m worried about how Gleiter is treating Lys. I’m worried about all the other Hawthornes. I don’t know whether they ended up with alphas like you...’’ he turned a little to look at Kalei, who put the hairbrush down, ‘’why are you so kind to me?’’ he asked softly.

Kalei turned him around so he sat sideway in his lap and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, ‘’in Mireya, omegas are cherished,’’ he said quietly, ‘’they’re loved. They’re protected. They are considered a blessing, not property,’’ he sighed, ‘’when I bought you, it felt like paying a dowry for me – like giving your mother money in exchange for taking someone so precious from her. I never...imagined that I was paying for you, like a slave. I’m sorry.’’

Morph shook his head, his hand fisting in Kalei’s night shirt, ‘’no...I’m grateful you picked me,’’ he whispered, dropping his eyes shyly, ‘’I don’t think I would have survived with anyone else.’’

‘’You would have,’’ Kalei murmured, ‘’you’re stronger than you think. Haven’t I told you this already?’’ he pressed a kiss to Morph’s forehead and then, after a moment of hesitation, he whispered, ‘’would you like me to show you how omegas are treated in my country?’’

Morph looked at him uncertainly. After a moment, he nodded.

He gasped when Kalei pulled down his pyjama pants and cupped his member, ‘’w-w-wait-‘’

‘’Shhhh,’’ Kalei pressed another kiss to his forehead, ‘’relax. I’m just making you feel good.’’ Morph didn’t know about ‘good’. In that moment he felt anxious and nervous as all hell. Kalei hadn’t touched him like this outright. The omega felt his face flood with a blush as his heart tripped into overtime. He couldn’t stop staring at Kalei’s hand – so dark compared to Morph’s pale skin, his fingers elegant – as it worked up and down his member. To Morph’s utmost surprise, he felt himself jump to life as a spike went through him. He shivered, ‘’its okay,’’ Kalei murmured. His voice was soothing. His free arm was wrapped around Morph’s shoulders, holding him close. Morph pressed his cheek into Kalei’s chest, wanting to hide but unable to look away. Kalei was skilled and as he sped up his hand movements, Morph’s breath grew ragged. He squirmed in Kalei’s lap as the Duke worked him into a full erection, ‘’does it feel good?’’ he murmured.

‘’I...I don’t know,’’ Morph’s voice was as uneven as his breathing.

Kalei’s hand sped up and Morph cried out. He finally looked away, pressing his face into Kalei’s shoulder and clinging to his night shirt. The wet, sloppy noises that filled the room were obscene and they made Morph’s ears burn, but it...it felt good. As soon as Morph admitted it to himself – with a little surprise – the pleasure started to grow. He squirmed in Kalei’s lap again, unsure of what was happening as a strange heat spread all over his body. His whole body trembled, over and over, as Kalei brought him near the edge. He came only a minute after that, gasping breathlessly against Kalei’s shoulder and clinging onto him. He could suddenly _feel_ Kalei so much better. He smelled warm and homey, like cinnamon. In that moment, somehow, Morph could tell that Kalei was content and gently surprised and pleased, ‘’ah...’’ he murmured, ‘’so this is a bond.’’ Morph shivered when Kalei removed his hand and hot air hit his sensitive member. The alpha gently deposited Morph on the bed. Morph stared at the ceiling, savouring the sensation Kalei had just given him. After a moment Kalei returned, having wiped his hands clean. He mopped Morph up and pulled up his pyjama bottom before leaning over him, ‘’was that okay?’’

Morph looked up at him. It was strange, the way he could sense what Kalei was feeling. There was no malice or hidden intent anywhere in him that Morph could feel and that finally put him at ease. Was that why Kalei had pushed his affections so much? Because now that they had a bond, Morph knew he had nothing to be afraid of? ‘’Yes,’’ Morph squeaked and hid his blushing face in his hands. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that with Kalei. It was embarrassing and elevating and Morph couldn’t think.

Kalei chuckled at his reaction, ‘’how cute,’’ he said, sliding into bed. He pulled Morph under the covers and put an arm around him, stroking his hair. He let Morph lay with his back to him, giving him some time to work off the blush, ‘’did I push myself on you?’’ he asked gently. Morph shook his head, a little embarrassed sound falling from his lips as he tucked his shoulders up to his ears. Kalei chuckled again, ‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone now.’’

‘’No!’’ Morph exclaimed suddenly, grasping onto Kalei’s arm and pressing it to his stomach.

Kalei frowned and leaned over him, ‘’Morpheus...you’ve got nothing to be afraid of,’’ he said firmly, ‘’what happened to Brodie was horrible but it won’t happen to you. You’re safe with me. I won’t let anyone hurt you like that.’’

Morph exhaled shakily. He had no idea he’d been afraid all day until the fear surfaced. He hadn’t let himself think about how Hawthorne’s claws extended out of the academy. They had reached Brodie. They could reach anyone. Morph looked up at Kalei but when he met his warm, brown gaze, he calmed a little, ‘’promise me?’’ he asked in a soft, trembling whisper.

‘’I promise,’’ Kalei said.

Morph nodded. When Kalei leaned down, Morph accepted his kiss gratefully. This man was going to keep him safe and he was going to help take down the place that had imprisoned Morph. It was more than Morph could have ever asked for. For that, he’d never ask Kalei for anything ever again – he’d be sweet and obedient and he’d never tell Kalei ‘no’. He’d the perfect omega, like the academy had taught him to be.

*~*~*

‘’Your highness, a letter,’’ Reo entered prince Leo’s barren bedroom timidly. She carried a letter and a letter opener on a silver platter and extended both to Leo, who sat in a chair by the window, staring out into the night. He had a glass of wine in his hand which he set on the floor.

Leo took the letter without much enthusiasm and slashed it open, dropping the opened back onto the tray without much care. He slid out the letter and read it over, ‘’Duke Kalei Ramazan is inviting Magnus and I to a ball,’’ he said lifelessly.

‘’That’s lovely, your highness,’’ Reo said with a little, nervous smile. Leo stressed her out.

Leo tossed the letter back onto the tray, ‘’get someone to reply affirmative,’’ he said.

Reo curtsied quickly, ‘’yes, your highness,’’ she turned to go but was stopped by Leo’s voice.

It was soft, and he sounded lost, ‘’why...wasn’t he happy that I came back?’’

Reo turned, ‘’sir?’’

Leo kept staring out of the window but now that Reo looked properly at him, she could see all the hurt in his face – barely kept back, ‘’I thought for sure...that at least _he_ would...’’ he trailed off, catching himself. He straightened himself on his chair and cleared his throat awkwardly, ‘’you may go.’’

Reo didn’t know what to say. She curtsied and fled the room, leaving Leo alone with his despair.

*~*

If you'd like to read the next nine chapters (up to chapter 19) right now, check out the notes below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next NINE chapters (up to chapter 19), are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. There are also a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read the next seven chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1 a month! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> I'm Turning Forty Tomorrow: Harvey is on his lads holiday in Greece. Every afternoon he wakes up with a killer hangover and ever night he blacks out, only to wake up in his hotel room again. He is disoriented and can't seem to ever remember anything from the night before. He knows only three things - there's a half-full bottle of vodka in the fridge, there's only three days of his lads holiday left...and there's someone he's desperately missing, but can't seem to remember.
> 
> TAGS: mystery, romance, angst, tragedy, psychological thriller-esque, plot twists, will make you cry
> 
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses  
> Nike: to avoid her weakling, newborn son being killed by the Spartan council, Nike's mother disguises and raises him as a girl. Nike grows up to be the most beautiful 'woman' around but with his deadly secret, he never even considers marriage. Until, one day, the renowed Spartan warrior Acaius arrives for the summer games - and instantly falls in love with Nike. When Acaius proposes and Nike's step-father accepts, Nike's secret is threatened to be exposed to all of Greece. 
> 
> TAGS: cross-dressing, historical, arranged marriage, slow-burn, angst, hurt/comfort, family
> 
> The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn 
> 
> Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer. He doesn't expect a happy-go-lucky teenager who seems to know everything about space travel. 
> 
> TAGS: vampires, vampire x human, thriller, romance, comedy, slow burn, boss x employee, fantasy, gothic 
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> Letters from the Frontline (War Brides 3): when war breaks out, carrier Winnie, the single parent of three little boys, has no choice but to sign up to be the bride of his neighbour, Silas, who has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, war, slow burn, friends to lovers, single parent, mpreg 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about the last fairies, married off to human rulers. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 37 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	11. Morph's and Elwyn's Floor Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you for all the support thus far!   
> If you want to read the next few chapters, check out the end notes xx

On the night of Duke Kalei’s ball, Elwyn was in full readiness. He knew the plan – lure Gleiter in, get Kalei to question him, while he got Lys away from him and to a safe place. No one would pay any attention to him. He’d shoved a black wig on top of his navy curls so he wouldn’t be recognised as an omega and now he waited at the back doors of Kalei’s mansion. Already, there was high, lilting, laughing voices spilling from the front as guests arrived. Elwyn looked around anxiously for the fiftieth time and finally spotted the people he was after – Brodie, and the lawyer he’d miraculously ended up meeting. Elwyn hadn’t expected his chest to feel quite as tight as he saw his friend again for the first time in over a month, ‘’Brodie...’’ he breathed a second before Brodie slammed full-force into him. His fiery hair was tucked up into a newsboy hat and he wore baggy, old clothing. Elwyn had caught the sight of a black eye before Brodie hugged him. Elwyn stood there, frozen, for a long second, not quite believing that this was real – that Brodie was here and safe and they were really doing it.

When his eyes stung with sudden tears, he quickly buried his face in Brodie’s shoulder and clung to one of his best friend. They stayed like that until the other man – the lawyer, Elwyn presumed – cleared his throat, ‘’c’mon, kiddo, we don’t have much time.’’

Brodie pulled away, discreetly wiping his green-gold eyes, ‘’what the heck happened to you?’’ Elwyn hissed, finally taking in the full extent of Brodie’s injuries. There were fading bruises and his nose was _definitely_ not as dainty as Elwyn remembered.

‘’Hawthorne struck first,’’ Brodie said quietly, ‘’but don’t worry, she won’t get me again. Dorian is looking out for me,’’ he gestured to the alpha that had come with him and Elwyn finally looked at him. He certainly didn’t look like the well-groomed, pompous alphas Elwyn had seen at the choosing ceremony and the ball. His long brown hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, revealing a handsomely rugged face, slightly upturned ears, hazel eyes and a two-day stubble. He looked like an actual person. He looked _real_.

‘’Hey, you must be Elwyn,’’ Dorian extended out his hand.

Elwyn automatically rested his fingers on Dorian’s and gave a quick, neat curtsey, like he’d been taught at the academy, ‘’how do you do,’’ he said distractedly, turning back to Brodie, leaving Dorian a little stunned, ‘’I can’t believe she actually...I mean, gosh, your...’’ Elwyn motioned to Brodie’s face, wincing, ‘’you were the never the prettiest but you won’t be winning any contests any time soon.’’

Brodie’s mouth quirked up in a smile, ‘’good. But you, with this wig, are irresistible. And unrecognisable.’’

‘’Good,’’ Elwyn parroted and swatted at him, grinning with relief to see one of his friends again, ‘’that’s what I was going for.’’

Brodie laughed, but his eyes were soft as he murmured, ‘’it’s good to see you again, El.’’

Elwyn rolled his eyes to stop himself getting emotional. It had only been a month but, after spending half his life locked in the academy every day, it felt like a lifetime, ‘’you’ve gotten so mushy,’’ he shook his head and turned to Dorian, ‘’Brodie said in the letter you have an inconspicuous way of getting us in, sir?’’

Dorian nodded, ‘’but Brodie won’t be coming with us. We don’t need Hawthorne – or Gleiter – knowing where he is again.’’

‘’I just wanted to see you,’’ Brodie said, a little giddily. He threw his arms around Elwyn’s neck and gave a tight squeeze, ‘’I’ll see you soon,’’ he promised. He glanced at Dorian, ‘’good luck. Keep him safe.’’

Elwyn huffed, ‘’ _I’ll_ keep _him_ safe.’’

Brodie sent him a dazzling grin and Elwyn realised how much _better_ he looked. Despite the obvious injuries, his skin glowed and his eyes were full of determination. He looked alive. He thrived on his newfound freedom. Elwyn wondered if he looked like that, too. He was free, too. Sig had given him money, had allowed him to leave the apartment whenever he pleased...he could run away one day and never look back. Sig did not chain him – not even in the slightest.

Elwyn felt the familiar twist of guilt, wondering if he should have told his alpha about the plan afterall. His alpha was at work – he didn’t even know where Elwyn was. The only clue Elwyn left was a post-it note on the counter next to burned sweet-and-sour rice he’d tried to make that read ‘ _went to a party – will be back late_ ’.

Elwyn and Dorian watched him jog to the back gate that the staff of the mansion used. A curly haired woman waited in the driver’s seat of an idling car. When Brodie hopped in, Elwyn looked away, towards Dorian – he caught the alpha still staring, until the car rumbled away. When he noticed Elwyn looking at him curiously, he quickly cleared his throat, ‘’right. Kalei told the staff they’d be having a few extra members tonight to handle the ball,’’ he said quickly, ‘’we’re from Salix catering, if anyone asks. I’m Darius Rooke. You’re Olivier Rooke, my little brother. You just started the job four months ago. Got it?’’

‘’Y-Yes, sir,’’ Elwyn tried to wrap his brain around the new information.

‘’Just Dorian is fine,’’ the alpha confidently pushed open the back doors of the mansion. They opened up onto a busy kitchen. There were cooks shouting orders and hurrying from one end to the other. Waiters and waitresses dressed in prim uniforms awaited dishes with their silver platters at hand.

‘’Are you the two from Salix catering?’’ a petite, blonde woman appeared before them. She had glasses and a clipboard in the nook of her arm. She wore a suit and it reminded Elwyn of Mrs Hawthorne.

‘’We are,’’ Dorian said.

‘’You’re late,’’ the woman ushered them in quickly. A few strands of hair had flown loose from her braid – clearly, she was in a frantic hurry, ‘’I’m Mila Mark, events coordinator for this party,’’ she said, practically pushing them through the kitchen and into the storage cupboard, which had been made a temporary dressing room. It was a mess of discarded clothes, bags and bottles of water – completely unlike any dressing room in the academy. Elwyn couldn’t help but like the mess as Mila shoved neatly folded uniforms into their arms, ‘’get dressed and wait with the other waiter,’’ she said, leaving the room.

Elwyn suddenly felt embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t get naked in front of anyone but his alpha, but Dorian didn’t seem to care. He shrugged off his battered, brown leather jacket and then peeled off the black t-shirt underneath, revealing a toned stomach and chest. Elwyn whirled around, heart pounding as he faced the wall. He felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He’d not seen any alpha other than Sig naked before and the ease in which Dorian stripped made Elwyn almost jealous. At the academy, they’d been taught that their bodies were prized possessions of their alphas, not to be shown off or flaunted without permission. It felt almost wrong as Elwyn took off the too-big grey jumper (the most inconspicuous piece of clothing out of the new wardrobe he’d supplied himself with) and hooked his fingers uncertainly into his jeans.

‘’C’mon, we don’t have all day,’’ Dorian said.

Elwyn jumped, ‘’r-right...’’ he said. He tried not to let himself over-think the situation as he quickly peeled off his jeans and shoved on the waiter uniform – a white shirt, black bowtie and matching pants, with a black and gold waistcoat. He adjusted his wig and turned around to face Dorian, who was doing up his belt, ‘’what’s the plan?’’

‘’Try not to draw attention to yourself,’’ Dorian said, brushing stray strands of brown hair out of his eyes. He looked like a different man, dressed in clothes that were...well, not scruffy. Like a businessman or an actor from the black-and-white romance films that they’d played at the academy, ‘’if you see Lys, try and pull him away from Gleiter as unnoticeably as possible. The Duke has prepared a secure room for us if we managed to nab Lys. We’ll signal Morpheus, who will take us there,’’ right, Morph. Elwyn had almost forgotten that he was in on this, too, ‘’we’ll question Lys and find out the situation. If Gleiter has indeed been treating him abusively, we’ll have a basis for the case.’’

‘’We won’t let Lys go back to Gleiter after that, right?’’ Elwyn double-checked.

‘’Course not.’’

Elwyn nodded, gratefully. He looked at Dorian uncertainly. He was an alpha and – from what Brodie had said – he seemed like a good man, but Elwyn was still uneasy, ‘’you don’t make Brodie do anything he doesn’t want to, right?’’ he blurted.

Dorian looked surprised, ‘’what?’’

‘’It’s just that,’’ Elwyn shifted awkwardly on his feet, ‘’Brodie’s really easily convinced into things and he’s not exactly, you know, like...well, he’ll probably do anything if he thinks he owes you and I just don’t want him to-‘’

‘’Elwyn.’’

Elwyn took a deep breath, realising he’d been a second away from blabbing, ‘’yes, sir?’’

‘’Brodie is safe with me,’’ the lawyer said. He didn’t seem offended or angry. His eyes were understanding and it made Elwyn relax a little, ‘’and I told you. Just call me Dorian.’’

The doors opened and Mila re-appeared, ‘’what’s taking so long? Chop, chop, we have a show to get on with!’’

*~*~*

Magnus could hardly believe his luck.

Duke Kalei had invited Leo with his omega to a ball and Leo had actually accepted. Dressed in a beautiful, baby-blue suit that made Magnus look like a bag of pastel sweets, the omega arrived with his hand hooked against Leo’s bicep. He hadn’t spoken much to Leo in the week since his return from his trip. He was silent during their meals and he responded in short, polite answers to questions Leo posed. The prince didn’t come into Magnus’ room much, either. It was like they had both been avoiding each other – but at the ball, they were expected to be the shiny, new royal couple, and so Magnus entered with a practiced smile on his face. They were both instantly swarmed by royals, nobles and upper-class members of society – all dolled up, all looking for royal favour. While Leo greeted them and made introductions, Magnus stayed at his arm, smiling politely at whoever decided to address him. When nobody paid attention to him, he scanned the crowd.

There were quite a few omegas here – more than Magnus had seen anywhere outside of the academy. Some wore suits and dresses but a few wore some questionable clothing – golden chokers, thick bangles around their wrists, tops that revealed their smooth stomachs, sheer trousers and skimpy skirts...their alphas were clearly trying to show off what they had and no one else could obtain from them. Magnus felt a little bit sick. He quickly adjusted the collar of his shirt around the golden choker that rested against his neck. He knew it would be partly visible no matter what. Tonight, it weighed heavier than usual.

His eyes locked on Elwyn across the room and he sucked in a sharp breath. He looked almost unrecognisable – his curls were tucked under an ordinary wig and he wore the outfit of a waiter – but Magnus knew the boy he’d grown up with instantly, ‘’excuse me,’’ he said faintly and slipped away from the crowd before Leo could stop him.

Elwyn spotted Magnus when he was half-way to him. His green eyes went wide. Before Magnus reached him, he jerked his chin at the corner of the ballroom. There was practically no one there and with intimate, golden wall-lights being the only source of light, it was dark and discreet. Magnus changed courses as casually as he could. He reached the corner of the room first and Elwyn appeared before him a second later. They couldn’t hug – that would bring too much attention to them, they both knew. So they just grasped hands, so tightly they nearly hurt each other, ‘’you’re okay,’’ Elwyn breathed. He didn’t sound like he quite believed it. His eyes scanned Magnus’ face, as if checking if he was truly alright. They stopped at the golden collar peeking from under Magnus’s shirt, ‘’what’s that?’’

‘’One of the prince’s many games,’’ Magnus said bitterly, but then he smiled hopefully, ‘’how are you? Have you been okay? I didn’t think I’d see you tonight.’’

Elwyn nodded, ‘’I...’’ he realised he didn’t know how to word what he was now. He was free, yes, but was he happy? Was he content? It was hard to remember what he’d been before he heard the news about Lys being with Gleiter. Since then he’d just been anxious, sitting alone at the apartment and worrying while Sig worked 14-hour shifts, ‘’I’m fine,’’ Elwyn settled. They didn’t have a long time to talk.

‘’Is Lys here yet?’’ Magnus asked fretfully.

‘’No,’’ Elwyn shook his head, careful of his wig, ‘’Gleiter hasn’t arrived yet. But I’ll take care of him when he gets here, don’t worry.’’

Magnus nodded, ‘’I’m sorry I couldn’t get Leo to-‘’

As if summoned by his voice, Leo appeared at his side. He eyes Elwyn distastefully, ‘’shouldn’t you be distributing drinks or something?’’ To his credit, Elwyn didn’t look nearly as terrified as he suddenly felt. He quickly curtsied and hurried away, casting Magnus one last look, ‘’do you know him?’’ Leo asked suspiciously. He’d taken his eyes off Magnus for a second and his omega went to gossip with a random waiter in the darkest part of the ballroom.

‘’No,’’ Magnus said quickly, making as if to walk away.

The live band struck up a waltz and Leo grabbed Magnus’ wrist, ‘’dance with me,’’ he blurted. Magnus wanted to rip his hand out of Leo’s grip but he reminded himself to be polite. To just exist and be eye-candy for Leo, as the prince had kindly put it.

So Magnus plastered his fakest smile on his face and curtsied, ‘’of course, your highness.’’

Something like hurt flashed in Leo’s brown eyes – but so quickly Magnus thought he might have imagined it. Leo transferred his grip from Leo’s wrist to his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They took their positions. Magnus kept his hand in Leo’s and his other on his shoulder as stiffly as possible. It was as if they were two strangers at dance practice. It was cold and sterile and stiff as they danced – especially as Magnus kept the same sham smile on his face the whole time. Finally Leo couldn’t take it anymore, ‘’why...why are you being like that?’’ his voice faltered.

Magnus had been scanning the crowds for Lys and Lord Gleiter over Leo’s shoulder but now he concentrated his violet eyes on the alpha, ‘’like what, your highness?’’ he asked in voice dripping with fake sweetness.

‘’Stop it,’’ Leo said, exasperated.

‘’I don’t understand,’’ Magnus tilted his head to the side in the perfect display of confusion, ‘’I’m doing exactly what you wanted me to. I’m being _quiet_ and I’m being _pretty_ ,’’ his voice turned hard even as his face remained perfectly perfect.

He expected Leo to react angrily. To be a brat, like he always was. Instead, Leo looked hurt again – and this time, the expression remained. And then he said the words Magnus thought he’d never hear from prince Leopold Valerie, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ Magnus’ facade dropped away, replaced by stunned surprise as Leo led him in the dance neatly and repeated, softly, ‘’I’m sorry, Magnus. I...I said those things because I wanted you to be happy to see me and you just...weren’t.’’

Magnus quickly got a hold of himself. His eyes narrowed for a split second as he took Leo in. He looked remorseful...but how far did that go? And how long would it last? The weight of the choker around his neck reminded Magnus of what Leo could be like – petty, cruel...he was just another Mrs Hawthorne. Just another jailer that would keep Magnus in a cage until he died. The omega summoned his synthetic smile back to his lips, ‘’but I am happy to see you,’’ he said in an overly innocent voice. He was being what Leo hated – fake and placating.

‘’Please don’t do that...’’ Leo breathed.

‘’Do what?’’ Magnus asked, chipper, ‘’I’m just trying to please my alpha-‘’

Unable to take it anymore, Leo abruptly stopped dancing. He let go of Magnus and quickly left the dance-floor, leaving the omega standing there alone. Magnus wanted to feel smug watching Leo wave the white flag – at least for now – but instead, he just felt...empty. There was no satisfaction or sense of victory. Magnus pushed Leo out of his head – he had a mission and he had to concentrate. He spied Morph’s purple head, standing at the side of a gorgeous, dark-haired, brown-skinned alpha. He was dressed in stunning, exotic clothes – a high-collared white-gold tunic that fell to his knees, white pants, beaded sandals, and a red-embroided white throw over one shoulder, like a cape or a shawl. Magnus remembered Duke Kalei Ramazan as the man who had caught Morpheus when he’d tried to jump out of the window of the tea room in the academy.

Morph wore similar clothes – flowing pants and a white tunic embroided with roses. It suited him. When he saw Magnus approaching, he murmured something to Kalei and stepped away from him. Magnus saw Kalei cast him a curious look as he and Morph met a little way away, ‘’hey,’’ Magnus said. He couldn’t help the smile that rose to his face, despite the situation. He and Morph had never been close, but in his head, Morph had always been his brother – just like the other Hawthornes of class 1 were all his siblings. No matter how much they bickered and formed cliques, they’d all grown up together. They’d all been locked in the same cage. It made them bonded in ways that nobody could understand or replicate – it was a bond stronger than even that of an alpha and omega, and it took being apart from all of them for Magnus to understand that.

‘’Magnus,’’ Morph smiled and it lit up his face. Magnus blinked, stunned. Morph had always been one of the prettiest out of all of them but only now did Magnus realise how little he’d smiled at the academy. His smile made him breath-taking, even if it was tiny and shy and a little uncertain. He’d have countries go to war for him for one laugh, Magnus imagined, ‘’it’s good to see you. Have you been well?’’

They both glanced towards the refreshments table where Leo was pouring himself a glass of wine, then quickly away, ‘’as well as I can be,’’ Magnus said quickly, ‘’and you?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Morph said quietly, touching the rose embroidery on his collar as if he still couldn’t quite believe the extravagance, ‘’better than I could have ever expected. It still feels like a dream.’’

Magnus followed the movement of his fingers against the embroidery. It was funny, in a sorrowful kind of way – Kalei had given Morph roses and Leo had given Magnus a heavy collar that felt like a chain.

There was commotion at the main doorway to the ballroom that pulled Magnus out of his miserable thoughts. He and Morph both turned and they both saw the same thing at the same time. Gleiter, dressed in a bedazzled waistcoat and a gold-stitched tie. He had a broad smile on his face and so many rings on his fingers that they looked like little hams, tied with string. Morph and Magnus inhaled sharply at the same time. Across the room, Elwyn nearly tripped with his platter of _hors d’ouvres_. Dorian, coming in from the kitchen, saw Gleiter and swore.

Because Lys wasn’t with him.

*~*~*

Kalei snapped out of his shock at Gleiter arriving alone first.

He put his game face on and braced himself. Despite being the most charming and charismatic man in Mireya, Kalei dreamed of a small house in a quiet area with just him and his family. He hated these types of balls. Being the centre of attention definitely wasn’t his forte. Already as he strolled up to Gleiter he felt his nerves jump-start. They felt like a hundred jittery ants running around inside him. Gleiter scared Kalei – after all, the Duke was young and inexperienced and, worse of all, he was kind, which made him an easy target. Gleiter was the complete opposite of him – he’d been in this game for a long time. Kalei could not one-up him by status alone. As he walked up to the Lord, he felt the urge to turn around and avoid the interaction at all. His anxiety spiked in him like an electric shock but he steeled himself. He had to do this. For Morph.

‘’Your Grace,’’ Gleiter turned to Kalei as he approached, ‘’wonderful party. Good to see you.’’

‘’Likewise,’’ Kalei said, though the words felt vile in his mouth.

They clasped hands and right after, Kalei felt like running to the bathroom and washing them, ‘’I didn’t see you at the prince’s banquet.’’

‘’I was busy. Though I heard it was magnificent,’’ he gestured vaguely around, ‘’I thought it was only natural that I throw one of my own before I leave for Mireya.’’

‘’Ah, yes, Mireya,’’ Gleiter nodded approvingly, ‘’beautiful country – though far too hot for me. I’m not made for walking,’’ he patted his huge stomach fondly. His waistcoat strained against it, ‘’how long do you plan on staying in Hamnel, your Grace?’’

‘’Until my omega settles in better,’’ Kalei said with a pleasant smiled, glad that he managed to direct the conversation to the topic at hand so quickly, ‘’speaking of omegas, where is yours? I don’t believe I saw him since the ball at Hawthorne Academy.’’

‘’He won’t be coming with me to events until he _settles_ , too,’’ Gleiter said dismissively, but his words sent a chill up Kalei’s spine. It sounded like a threat – ‘ _behave, or else..._ ’, ‘’you know how these omegas are. More trouble than their worth,’’ Gleiter chuckled but Kalei just felt even more uneasy.

He laughed unconvincingly, ‘’I hear he is a beauty. We’re all dying to have him introduced into society.’’

‘’I’m afraid Hawthorne hasn’t schooled him properly at all. He has much more learning to do before he can be presented,’’ Gleiter said but his voice seemed more hostile. He spoke nearly through his teeth as he added, ‘’I wouldn’t want him embarrassing me.’’

Kalei realised he was staring at Gleiter with horror. He’d never been good at lying or hiding his emotions, which is why he found that many interactions in the world of politics and governing gave him heart palpitations. He quickly plastered an implausible smile on his face, ‘’well, I do hope to see him before Morpheus and I leave for Mireya.’’

‘’Morpheus?’’ Gleiter tapped his chin with a meaty finger, ‘’ah, yes. Exquisite hair – purple, with a tinge of silver, was it?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Kalei said. He felt his anxiety turn into anger as he gritted his teeth. He remembered that Gleiter would have probably spoken with Morph during the choosing ceremonies. That didn’t sit well with him.

‘’Ah, yes. Lovely boy. I was wondering whether to get him myself,’’ Gleiter said, distracted by someone waving at him. He inclined his head at Kalei and stepped away. As he walked off, he looked over his shoulder and said, with a lecherous smile on his sleazy face, ‘’I particularly enjoyed his soft thighs.’’

Kalei saw red as he watched Gleiter walk off to greet a friend. For the first time in his life, Kalei felt pure rage. He had no idea what he would have done had Morpheus not appeared at his side that second, his hands gentle and shy as they took one of Kalei’s, ‘’Kalei?’’ his voice was tiny. Kalei looked down at him and was met with his silver eyes and furrowed brows. Such a sweet face...

Kalei’s fury dissolved instantly as he reached up with his free hand, cupping Morph’s face. He gazed into his eyes with utter certainty, ‘’Morpheus, you know I’d give up everything to keep you safe, right?’’

Morph’s eyes widened and then flicked to Gleiter’s lumbering shape. He moved closer to Kalei, ‘’was he that terrible?’’ he whispered.

Kalei just pulled him into a hug. He didn’t care if it looked strange to the guests. He kept the embrace short but firm and he pulled Morpheus away, to the opposite side of the room to the one Lord Cepheus Gleiter was in.

*~*~*

The ball turned out to be one big waste of time. On the way back, late at night, Magnus went over every possibility of what was happening to Lys right now. His brain paused on an image of Lys cowering in the corner of a cold, empty room and wouldn’t move on. Magnus couldn’t push that image out, because it manifested all his own fears – being alone, hurt, with no one to turn to and no way out. He curled on the leather backseat of the car taking him and Leo back to the castle. The drunk prince next to him was not helping. Magnus had no idea when or how Leo managed to get so plastered – all he knew was that he’d be the one forced to deal with it.

When they got back to the castle and went into Leo’s apartments, Magnus futilely tried to abandon Leo in front of his doors and go back to his bedroom. Leo trailed after him like a lost puppy and, short of shoving him to the floor and sticking a chair under his door, there was nothing Magnus could do to keep the prince out. Magnus didn’t have the energy to deal with him tonight. He wanted to slip into bed and fall asleep. He wanted all the horrible scenarios of what could possibly be happening to Lys to leave his head, ‘’go away,’’ Magnus said. His voice sounded empty even to himself as he crawled under his covers, not bothering to take off his clothes. The thick collar around his neck bit into his skin.

Leo followed him, stumbling drunkenly around the toy box until he reached the bed. He threw himself on top of Magnus and his weight felt suffocating in a moment when Magnus desperately wanted to be by himself. He tried to push Leo off, ‘’Leo, get off-‘’

The prince suddenly obediently sat up. Magnus sat up, too. He felt too vulnerable lying down. He glanced at Leo, who was staring at him with hazy, unfocused eyes. Magnus felt tears gather. He felt utterly helpless. He couldn’t help Lys. Leo could, but Magnus had to convince him and yet he didn’t know how to do that. Leo was just so goddamned selfish. Magnus felt like he’d break down if he didn’t do _something_. He reached out in a last desperate, powerless gesture and clasped Leo’s hand, ‘’Leo, listen. Gleiter is a bad man. I _need_ you to-‘’

But Leo was too drunk to even comprehend Magnus’ words. He swayed as he shifted closer, his eyes half-closed. He smelled like a bar. His hand twisted under Magnus’ and he grabbed it properly, pressing it against his own chest. He swayed closer, dipping his head, a breath away from kissing his omega, ‘’touch me...’’ he murmured, his voice heavy with alcohol.

But Magnus didn’t move his hand. Tearfully, he whispered, ‘’I don’t want to.’’

It took Leo a good thirty seconds to comprehend what Magnus said. When he understood, he nodded solemnly, taking the omega’s hand off his chest and placing it carefully on the covers. Magnus – naively – thought that this was it and he could finally rest after one of the most awful days he’d had so far. Instead, Leo’s hand slid over his hip, the other cupping his face. Without his hands resting on the mattress, the prince lost his balance and they toppled back onto the bed again. This time Leo did kiss him – quickly and sloppily, before he pulled away and slurred softly, ‘’can I touch you then...?’’

It was that that did it. The fact that Leo didn’t get it. That he didn’t realise what was going on, that he didn’t care that Magnus was hurting, that he’d gotten drunk at a party that Gleiter was at, even though he knew how anxious Magnus was about him. And now he was asking if he could touch Magnus, as if Magnus could even stomach the thought of sex right then.

He started crying.

It wasn’t pretty or delicate or movie-like. It was straight up sobbing that Magnus had stored up for weeks, trying to remain strong. He pressed his hands to his eyes and bawled, tears slipping down his face from between his fingers, his sobs ragged and raw. Leo stared down at him in shock, ‘’don’t...don’t cry...’’ he tried to pry Magnus’ hands away from his face but Magnus wouldn’t let him. He rolled onto his side under Leo, wanting to disappear. Wanting Leo to disappear. Wanting this whole mess to disappear, ‘’I asked...didn’t I...?’’

Even a drunk Leo could understand when he wasn’t wanted – he was rather familiar with that feeling. Feeling dejected that he’d managed to mess up – again – despite trying to do everything right, he stumbled off the bed. He pulled the covers sloppily over Magnus’ trembling shoulders.

He didn’t remember how he managed to stumble to his own room.

*~*~*

Dorian and Elwyn sat out back of the mansion after the ball was over. Their bowties were undone, hanging loosely under their collars. Dorian had stuck a beer in Elwyn’s hand and now they drank, staring miserably at the fence as they waited for Dorian’s friend to come pick him up, ‘’I can’t believe this was all pointless,’’ Dorian sighed. He seemed stuck somewhere between being pissed and upset. Elwyn felt similarly.

He took a swig of his beer. It was bitter but it lessened the sharp edge of his shame, ‘’we’ll try again,’’ he said.

Dorian nodded, just as a police car swerved onto the curb. The alpha stood, ‘’that’s me,’’ he glanced down at Elwyn, who had pulled off his wig, his navy curls spilling into his eyes, ‘’you sure Morpheus has you covered for a ride home.’’

Elwyn nodded, ‘’I’ll be fine. Thanks, sir,’’ he blinked when he felt the cold bottom of Dorian’s beer press to his forehead.

He looked up at Dorian, who gave him a pointed look, ‘’we’ve just done an undercover mission together. Seriously, you can call me Dorian.’’

Elwyn gave him a small smile, ‘’okay. Thanks, Dorian.’’

Dorian nodded, ‘’see you next time, kiddo,’’ he said and went to the police car. A freckled cop was leaning out of the driver’s window. He saw Elwyn and waved. Elwy saluted him with his beer bottle and watched the car drive away. A moment later he picked himself up from the doorway he was sitting in and went back into the mansion.

On the way back to his apartment, Dorian filled Ronnie in on what had happened. He kept it short and bitter – he knew he’d have to tell Brodie, too, and that would be harder. He finished his beer during the drive home and tossed the bottle away before going into his apartment building. He entered his apartment with a heavy heart. He heard scrambling and Brodie appeared in the narrow corridor even before Dorian managed to take his shoes off fully, ‘’and?’’ he looked wide-awake. He’d clearly been stressing all through the ball, waiting for Dorian to come back with the news.

Dorian gave him a sad look, ‘’sorry, kiddo,’’ he said. He felt a thousand years old as he brushed past a shocked Brodie and went to the bedroom. He started pulling off his clothes but gave up when he reached his trousers. Sighing, he lay down on his back on the small bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling utterly useless. They weren’t any closer to getting Lys out than they were in the morning. Brodie appeared in the doorway. With the soft light falling in from the kitchen, he was just a dark silhouette, ‘’it was all for nothing,’’ Dorian said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. Brodie moved. He went to the bed and crawled on it, laying down next to Dorian on the cramped space. Dorian was glad for the company – and for the comfort of Brodie’s small, brown hand as he laid it on Dorian’s bare chest, ‘’Gleiter just...’’ Dorian gritted his teeth as he felt a pin-prick of anger, ‘’waltzed around the room without a care in the world. He has...shit, he just has so much power he can lock Lys up in his house and no one questions it.’’

‘’We question it,’’ Brodie said softly, ‘’and we’re going to try again. We knew that Gleiter might come without Lys. This isn’t your fault.’’

His voice was soothing. Dorian exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. Brodie stroked his chest with his thumb – a tiny touch but it made Dorian feel so much better instantly. He wondered if it was the bite that connected him and Brodie, or something else, ‘’that’s nice,’’ he murmured. He could feel the connection between them like a live thing. He thought that marking an omega would feel strange but instead, with Brodie, it felt natural. Normal. And now, actually feeling that they were in it together, it was comforting.

Until Brodie’s hand slipped lower.

Dorian’s eyes flew open as he felt Brodie nudge his fingertips against the button of his trousers. He caught the omega’s wrist, sitting up sharply and pulling Brodie up with him. He looked to his little housemate, shocked, ‘’Brodie, you...you don’t owe me anything.’’

In the darkness, Brodie looked just as shocked, ‘’I-I didn’t...’’ he stammered, ‘’I wasn’t...I-I mean, I just wanted...’’

‘’Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean I’ll just use you to get myself off,’’ Dorian said. He’d meant it as a reassurance but instead, Brodie just looked hurt.

‘’Am I...not...?’’

‘’No! No, you’re fine,’’ Dorian said quickly, feeling his cheeks heat. Brodie was more than fine. Brodie was perfect, in many ways, but Dorian didn’t let himself dwell on that. He got off the bed quickly, ‘’look, I just...we’re both pretty emotional right now, we shouldn’t...’’ he tried awkwardly to grasp at the right words while Brodie sat on his bed, looking lost. Dorian sighed and ran his hand through his hair, ‘’I just...I’m gonna get a smoke.’’

He went to the kitchen window instead of the one in his room and when he finally came back, Brodie was gone and the shower was running.

*~*~*

After the ball fiasco, Morpheus and Elwyn went around the empty, trashed ballroom, found every type of leftover alcohol they could and they drank it all. The bitter, terrible taste felt like a deserved punishment after they failed to save Lys. They made their own little bar on the floor and by the time Kalei found them, they were piss-drunk, leaning heavily on each other, bottles and wine glasses scattered around them, ‘’Christ,’’ was all Kalei said, before calling Elwyn a taxi back to Sig’s apartment. He personally sat him in it and did up his seatbelt before sending him on his way. When he came back to the ballroom, Morph was still in the exact same spot, leaning against the wall, a bottle of wine in his hand. It was empty but Kalei couldn’t exactly blame him for it. They were all miserable, but Elwyn, Morph and Magnus the most out of all of tonight’s schemers, ‘’come on, up you go,’’ Kalei took both of Morph’s hands and pulled him up but as soon as he was standing, Morph stumbled and fell heavily into Kalei, ‘’whoa...alright, plan B,’’ Kalei hooked his arm under Morph’s knees and the other across his back and lifted him up. He was shockingly light.

Kalei carried Morph up to their bedroom and lay him down gently on their bed. Morph stared up at Kalei, his beautiful hair spilling over the pillow, ‘’are you going to take advantage of me now?’’ he murmured.

Kalei nearly choked on air, ‘’of course not!’’

To his shock, Morph whispered, ‘’what if I want you to?’’

Kalei couldn’t help but smile at drunk Morph, who seemed to be a blunt truth-teller. The alpha sat next to him on the bed and reached out to stroke his cheek with the back of a curled finger, ‘’not when you’re in a state, my sweet,’’ he said softly.

Kalei’s breath stuttered out of him when Morph smiled at him – properly, genuinely. He thought his heart might jump out of his chest. Morph was beautiful but when he was smiling like this, unrestrained, without hesitation, it was...

 _I want to kiss him,_ Kalei thought, stunned, _I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him..._

Before he got the chance to, Morph’s smile disappeared and his expression turned sour, ‘’Kalei?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I think I’m going to be sick.’’

Kalei’s need to kiss Morph was replaced by concern and, he had to admit, a little bit of amusement as he fetched a laundry bowl from downstairs and then spent half an hour rubbing his omega’s back while he puked in it before passing out in the dead middle of their bed.

*~*~*

By the time Elwyn got back to his and Sig’s apartment, he managed to sober up a bit. Tipsy still, he managed to slot his keys into the doors and push them open. He’d planned to sneak into bed quietly, since Sig was probably back from his day shift by now – instead, he found his alpha sitting on the couch in the dark, illuminated only by the soft blue light of the TV, watching some kind of documentary about sea monsters. When he turned towards the doors as Elwyn came in, the omega noticed how tired he looked. Despite it, he was up, ‘’I was at a party...’’ Elwyn mumbled, feeling the need to explain himself. What time was it, anyway?

‘’I know,’’ Sig said quietly, ‘’I saw your note. I was waiting for you?’’

Elwyn clumsily took his shoes off, leaning against the wall, ‘’why?’’

A small, tired smile appeared on Sig’s lips, ‘’I was being overprotective, I guess. I just wanted to know you got back in safe.’’

‘’I got back in safe,’’ Elwyn informed him in dead-pan, padding barefoot over to the livingroom area, to the couch Sig sat on. Snorri the parrot was asleep in the cage next to the TV. 

‘’Have you been drinking a lot? Did you have fu- hey!’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Elwyn said unevenly as he slid to his knees in front of Sig by the couch and started undoing his belt, ‘’I haven’t been drinking that much,’’ it was true – he hadn’t. He just wasn’t accustomed to alcohol, so he was a terrible light weight. Still, he was aware of what he was doing as he pulled out Sig’s cock and took it sloppily in his mouth.

‘’This is...new...’’ Sig said, his voice sounding a little strained, ‘’Elwyn, if you want to do things like this, we can do it in the morning-‘’ he cut off with a grunt as Elwyn took all of him in his mouth, gagging a little at the suddenness of it.

Siegfried was tired, which meant it was easy for him to let his emotions and instincts control him. He fought against that, trying to remain calm and composed, as always, even when Elwyn sucked him off vigorously. He wasn’t great at it but he was warm and the fact that he’d initiated it made it all the better. A part of Sig – the darker part that liked the things that were in his red room – wanted to grab Elwyn’s hair and control his movements. Instead, the alpha curled his hands on his sides and let Elwyn do whatever he wanted. It was good to give up control sometimes, even if he preferred having it.

Sig wasn’t easy to get off but, to his credit, Elwyn didn’t give up. When his mouth got tired he used his hand, alternating between both until Sig finally shot his load down his throat. Sig expected Elwyn to spit but the omega swallowed it all, looking a little stunned. Sig exhaled – slowly, a little shakily – and fixed his clothes before leaning down over the kneeling Elwyn and brushing his thumb over the corner of his mouth, ‘’good boy,’’ he murmured, kissing his forehead. Then he sat back, just looking at Elwyn as the omega leaned his head subconsciously against Sig’s knee, ‘’do you want to have a drink with me?’’

‘’You?’’ Elwyn mumbled, prodding Sig’s knee.

‘’Yes,’’ Sig smiled fondly, ‘’it seems that someone else got the chance to have your first drink with you.’’

‘’It wasn’t my first drink,’’ Elwyn said.

Sig’s eyebrows went up, ‘’you were allowed to drink in the academy?’’

Elwyn snorted humourlessly, ‘’no...I drank my dad’s booze, before...’’

Sig was surprised. He realised he knew nothing about Elwyn’s life, ‘’how old were you when you went to academy?’’

‘’Thirteen,’’ Elwyn’s voice went a little quieter, ‘’and I didn’t ‘go’. I was sold.’’ Sig’s eyes widened but before he could ask more, Elwyn got up abruptly, ‘’let’s get that drink,’’ he said.

‘’Elwyn-‘’ Sig reached out and took Elwyn’s hand but Elwyn pulled it out of his grip.

‘’I don’t wanna talk about it...’’ he said gruffly, stumbling over to the kitchen cabinet. He rustled around until he found a bottle of wine, ‘’you want a glass?’’

Sig didn’t want to change the subject. Hearing just that nugget of Elwyn’s past troubled him. He cared about his omega, even if they’d only known each other for a short while. But Elwyn clearly wasn’t ready to open up as he rummaged in the cupboard. He didn’t find a glass so he grabbed a random cup and brought it over. He sat on the couch next to Sig and the alpha watched Elwyn struggle with the cork until he finally opened the bottle. He sloshed a generous amount into Sig’s cup and then took a big gulp of wine from the bottle.

They drank for a while in silence. Sig contemplated what Elwyn told him – he didn’t even notice when his hand moved, seemingly all by itself, to Elwyn’s knee. He rested it there, stroking his knee gently. Almost like he was letting Elwyn know that he was there, no matter what. After drinking half the bottle, Elwyn was drunk again, and sleepy. He set the bottle down by the couch and curled into Sig, tucking himself against his side. Sig couldn’t help but smile, putting an arm around the navy-haired omega, ‘’I need to give you wine more often. You’re awfully affectionate,’’ Elwyn just snuggled more into him, closing his eyes.

Sig didn’t know it was possible to feel so content to just sit there with his lover at his side. He finished his wine and rested his cheek atop Elwyn’s head. They were both tired but Sig didn’t want that moment to end. They felt so connected, just taking a moment to breathe and think by each other’s sides. Finally, when Sig knew he’d fall asleep at any moment, he turned his head and kissed Elwyn’s head, ‘’come...I’ve been looking forward to finally falling asleep next to you all week.’’

Elwyn let himself be lead into their bedroom and as soon as he and Sig were laying down next to each other on the bed, he was out like a light.

*~*~*

Morpheus awoke the next morning with a killer headache and the feeling of impending doom.

He sat up, groaning and rubbing his face. The bedroom was bright – too bright. Morph felt like death. It helped when Kalei stirred and reached out, brushing a sleep-warmed hand down Morph’s arm. Morpheus remembered the previous night – drinking with Elwyn, throwing up in the bucket... ‘’I’m the worst omega in existence,’’ he mumbled miserably.

Kalei chuckled warmly and sat up, dropping a kiss on Morph’s shoulder, ‘’far from it,’’ he assured. He got up and disappeared, returning a moment later with a bottle of beer.

Morph didn’t look too happy to see it, ‘’more drinking?’’

‘’It’s not very healthy but it’ll help with your first hangover,’’ Kalei said encouragingly. Morph took the beer, drank a big gulp, cringed, then drank some more.

Kalei got back into bed and as Morph drank, he watched him work out knots in his long, black hair, wincing when he pulled on one too hard, ‘’didn’t you brush your hair yesterday?’’ Morph asked thoughtfully.

Kalei gave him an amused look, ‘’I was a little preoccupied with my little omega being sick everywhere.’’

Morph flushed, embarrassed, ‘’my aim was fine...’’ he mumbled, which just earned him another laugh from Kalei. Feeling guilty, Morph set his beer down by the side of the bed and shifted closer, ‘’here...let me...’’ he reached for Kalei’s hair hesitantly and when the Duke didn’t stop him, he began brushing it out with his fingers, working out the knots. It felt like silk in his hands. As he worked, intent on sorting out all the knots, Kalei admired him from close-up. Finally, when Morph was all done, Kalei leaned over and kissed his cheek.

‘’About yesterday...’’ he said and Morph sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping. Kalei tucked a finger under his chin and raised his head, making him meet his eyes, ‘’we’ll keep trying. No matter how long it takes.’’

*~*~*

If you want to read the next nine chapters right away, read below! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, the next NINE chapters (up to chapter 20), are already up on my page! This story gets updated there once a week while it gets updated on here once every two weeks. There are also a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read the next nine chapters, all the short stories and the new chapters coming out in the following week all for just $1 a month! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! <3 Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!
> 
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses  
> Nike: to avoid her weakling, newborn son being killed by the Spartan council, Nike's mother disguises and raises him as a girl. Nike grows up to be the most beautiful 'woman' around but with his deadly secret, he never even considers marriage. Until, one day, the renowed Spartan warrior Acaius arrives for the summer games - and instantly falls in love with Nike. When Acaius proposes and Nike's step-father accepts, Nike's secret is threatened to be exposed to all of Greece. 
> 
> TAGS: cross-dressing, historical, arranged marriage, slow-burn, angst, hurt/comfort, family
> 
> The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn 
> 
> Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer. He doesn't expect a happy-go-lucky teenager who seems to know everything about space travel. 
> 
> TAGS: vampires, vampire x human, thriller, romance, comedy, slow burn, boss x employee, fantasy, gothic 
> 
> Letters from the Frontline (War Brides 3): when war breaks out, carrier Winnie, the single parent of three little boys, has no choice but to sign up to be the bride of his neighbour, Silas, who has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, war, slow burn, friends to lovers, single parent, mpreg 
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> Sunsleep: as the faerie lands die, the last of the faeries form a pact with humans, marrying into their royal families. Once they marry, the faeries lose their wings and their immortality. Fyre, a ferocious young faerie, and Ciri, a peaceful priest of the haemir, end up at the same castle. Fyre can't believe he has to marry Artos, the crown prince of Abel - to him, the impulsive, arrogant human is not worth giving his wings up for. Meanwhile, Ciri is bethrothed to Rowan, who is barely six - he gets to keep his wings for many years to come, but what kind of person will the boy Ciri is promised to grow up to be? 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, fantasy, fairies, fairy x human, age gap, medieval, fairytale, folklore, slow burn, hate to love, angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about a stripper who ends up roped into being the unwilling boyfriend of a mafia boss. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 38 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	12. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! If you'd like to read more of this story straight away, please check out the end noted! ^_^

The morning after the first attempt to save Lys, Magnus woke up feeling heavy. He’d fallen asleep right after the awful events of the whole evening, in his suit and collar and all. When he awoke, the collar was digging painfully into the side of his neck and his muscles felt stiff and uncomfortable. Yet, he could not move. His eyes felt puffy from crying. His throat was raw from sobbing so loudly. And the worst was the feeling of failure that felt like a dozen rocks that had been placed in Magnus’s stomach, weighing him down. He had no motivation to get up so he just lay there, staring at the toys opposite him. They’d dwindled down since he started donating to the local orphanages but they still dominated the space. That morning, even their dead, beady eyes felt like they were judging him. Magnus grabbed the top of his covers, ready to pull them over his head and disappear, when the doors opened. Leo walked in and so Magnus quickly sat up, bowing his head, ‘’good morning, your highness,’’ he said emptily.

For once, Leo wasn’t in carefully picked clothes. He was in a white t-shirt and striped pyjama bottoms. It looked like Leo had been laying in his own bed, staring into space and contemplating his failures from the night before, just like Magnus, until he finally went to face the boy he’d hurt. He seemed more muted. He didn’t react to Magnus calling him by his title and he didn’t try to tease or snap his way out of anything. He just came over. He shifted, as if contemplating sitting down on the edge of the bed, then thought better of it and folded his arms behind his back, like a soldier. His eyes lingered on the collar around Magnus’ neck, ‘’you can stop wearing it,’’ he said quietly, nodding his chin at it, ‘’if you don’t like it.’’ Relieved, Magnus reached for the nape of his neck and undid the thick chain there. With some effort, he tugged the collar from around his neck and dropped it in his lap.

Leo gasped, and in the silence of the room, it sounded like a gunshot.

Magnus blinked and Leo was at his side, crouching with one knee on the bed. His hand reached for Magnus’ neck, but did not touch it. His brown eyes were wide and frightened, ‘’shit, Magnus, why didn’t you take it off!?’’ he demanded. His voice sounded panicked.

‘’What?’’ Magnus touched his neck and winced. It was tender. It was hard to swallow.

‘’If it was hurting you, why didn’t you tell me!?’’

Magnus flinched away from his raised voice. He wasn’t in a good place for a fight, ‘’Y-You told me not to.’’

Leo’s anger evaporated. He stood and grabbed Magnus’ hand, pulling him out of bed in his crumpled suit. He walked quickly, his bare feet patting on the marble floors as Magnus was dragged out of the prince’s apartments and into the other part of the castle. On the ground floor, near the main kitchens and pantries, was a white door with gold finishing that looked a little out of place. Leo entered without knocking. Magnus looked around in surprise. They were in a doctor’s room, it seemed. There was a table for patients, some chairs, a desk with a computer and shelves stacked with emergency kits and medicine. It was similar to the emergency room in the academy. The doctor – a curly haired woman with glasses – blinked, surprised. She glanced over Leo, ‘’y-your highness, this is a bit...’’ her eyes lingered on his bare feet.

Leo was a bit out of breath. He looked a little like a panicked wild animal. Well, not really, because he was blond and handsome and awkwardly tall and he looked a little like an angel so maybe...he seemed like a frazzled hamster? ‘’Treat him,’’ he said and then, as if he couldn’t bear it any longer, he turned quickly and left the room. The doors to the office slammed shut behind him, echoing into awkward silence. That is, until the doctor’s eyes widened.

She went to Magnus instantly, grasping his chin gently but firmly, and tilting his head back to look at his neck, ‘’my god...what happened here!?’’ when Magnus didn’t reply, staring at her with puzzlement, she gestured to the chair by her desk. He sat down and she passed him a mirror. The omega sucked in a horrified breath.

His neck, where the collar had been, was a mess of purple bruises. The corners were a sickly yellow-ish. No wonder it hurt to swallow. Magnus was too afraid to even do that now. With a trembling hand, he set the mirror down. He knew the collar was heavy, but he didn’t know it was that _heavy_. He’d worn it so he wouldn’t appear weak in front of Leo. He wanted to puzzle him, to piss him off. Leo never saw him without the collar and Magnus put it one first thing in the morning, before he even went to brush his teeth...how had he not noticed? Had he just gotten used to the heavy weight of it? Had he tuned out the pain?

‘’How did this happen?’’ the doctor asked again, gentler this time. She was mixing some creams in a little petri dish.

‘’I, uh...was wearing a collar for a while,’’ Magnus said. He’d initially thought his voice was raw from crying but now he realised it was hard to speak because of all the bruises. Sleeping with the collar on had definitely not helped the situation, ‘’it had rubies and stuff on it.’’

‘’I can’t imagine how heavy it must have been,’’ the doctor knelt by Magnus and began to gently dab cream onto it, ‘’if you can speak and breathe vaguely normally, I think there’s no need to go to the hospital. There doesn’t seem to be much damage to your throat, though this could have ended much worse than it did. I think it’s obvious that you can’t wear that collar anymore,’’ Magnus nodded, ‘’try to limit speaking as much as you can for the next few days. I’ll give the kitchens instructions to give you softer foods for the time being and I’ll have some maids bring up creams in the evening. Apply them in the morning and in the afternoon,’’ she set the empty petri dish down on her desk, cleaned her hands with a wipe, and took a roll of bandages. She wrapped Magnus’ neck up carefully, ‘’if you have any unusual pains or if it gets worse, come to me immediately.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Magnus said quietly.

The doctor pulled a box of pills from her desk and popped two into Magnus’ palm. She fetched a glass of water and gave him that, too, ‘’take them,’’ she instructed.

Magnus looked at the pills uncertainly. He remembered similar ones from when he’d been younger. When the kids wouldn’t sleep at the academy, the enforcers sometimes made them take the pills. They knocked the omegas out like a light and the next day, they were all groggy, ‘’w-what is it?’’

‘’Pain killers,’’ the doctor said simply and, seeing Magnus’ confusion, she added, ‘’they will help numb the pain.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Magnus had never heard of painkillers, ‘’will they...make me sleepy?’’

The doctor nodded, ‘’your body heals best when you are asleep. If you’d like, you can take a nap here,’’ she gestured to the check-up bed in the corner. Then she sighed, ‘’I’ve been this family’s doctor since Leo was born. I know how much of a brat he can be sometimes.’’

Magnus was so surprised at her easy – and truthful – way of speaking about the prince that he smiled. He took the pills with the water and lay down uncertainly on the bed. The doctor gave him his privacy, pulling a curtain across the bed. He dozed off to the sound of her scribbling notes at her desk.

*~*~*

Elwyn still couldn’t quite believe his newfound freedom even as, on the day after the ball, he walked briskly down the streets of Stormview, unattended. Sig was at work and Elwyn had bought himself a phone with the money on the credit card Sig had given him. He was still learning how to operate it. That morning, he’d gotten a text from Dorian with just his address and he hurried there in the late morning. Dorian lived in the dodgier part of the city, a long walk from the nice area that Sig’s apartment was in. The building of the address was next to a small takeaway place serving traditional dishes from Rook. Elwyn stopped there, feeling his stomach gurgle. Nerves had stolen his appetite but, as always, it returned rather quickly. Elwyn ordered a few of the unfamiliar foods, paid and took the two plastic bags upstairs.

Dorian lived on the eleventh floor, apartment number six. By now, after leaving Sig’s place almost every day, Elwyn was a bit familiar with lifts. He took it to Dorian’s floor, a little concerned by how rickety it felt. When he knocked on the doors, they were opened by a freckly looking young man in a police-officer’s uniform with adorably curly brown hair. He smiled at Elwyn before he even managed to wonder whether he knocked on the wrong doors, ‘’you must be Elwyn.’’

‘’Um,’’ Elwyn ducked his head politely, ‘’hello.’’

The man ushered him in and extended out a hand, ‘’I’m Ronnie.’’

Elwyn put his hand in Ronnie’s and gave a quick curtsy, ‘’how do you do.’’

Ronnie blinked, seemingly surprised, then laughed, ‘’darn, you’re a weird one, too. Come, everyone’s here already.’’

Ronnie led him through the small corridor, crowded with shoes, into an equally small kitchen. Dorian was by the kitchen counter, making coffees and teas in an array of chipped, miss-matched mugs. Out of the faux-waiter uniform he was in a dark green t-shirt, light brown cargo pants that fell just below the knee and a black beanie tucked atop a messy bun as if to hide said messiness. There was a cigarette tucked behind his ear and his feet were bare, speaking volumes about how comfortable he was with everyone in the room. Brodie sat on the floor with a girl whose curls could only be described as ‘post-tornado’, filing through messy piles of newspaper clippings, court cases and pages of notes. Morph stood by a large board filled with pictures, photographs and more notes, some connected by threads. Duke Kalei sat on an old, wooden chair, his eyes on Morph. They both turned as Elwyn came in.

‘’Tea or coffee?’’ Dorian asked instantly, reaching into his cupboard for another cup. He found that he was out so he grabbed a glass.

‘’Uh...tea, please,’’ Elwyn raised the bag he’d brought uncertainly, ‘’I brought food?’’

‘’You’re my new favourite person,’’ the girl on the floor said as Brodie grinned. She got up and went over to Elwyn, extending her hand out, ‘’I’m Theodora Ness. You can call me Theo.’’

‘’How do you do,’’ Elwyn said automatically, taking her hand like he had Ronnie’s and giving a quick curtsy. Behind him, Ronnie burst out laughing again. Dorian came over, pressing a coffee cup into Theo’s hand and giving Elwyn his tea, taking the bags of food from him at the same time.

‘’Do you always do that?’’ he asked curiously.

‘’Do what, si- I mean, Dorian?’’ Elwyn corrected himself quickly.

‘’Curtsy when you meet someone,’’ Dorian peeked into the bags.

Elwyn rubbed the back of his navy curls, ‘’uh...is that not what you’re supposed to do?’’

Dorian shrugged, going to get plates. As he went, he ruffled Elwyn’s hair, ‘’good to see you again, kiddo,’’ Elwyn felt his cheeks heat a little. He went and sat down next to Brodie on the floor, ‘’you’re supposed to shake hands, apparently,’’ Brodie whispered with a wink.

Elwyn looked up and gave Morph and Kalei a little wave. Both smiled at him. Everyone settled down and the Esterhart food was distributed. Elwyn got a bowl of warm duck broth, which he’d never had before. Elwyn dug into a sweet-pepper stew. Morph, who’d come to sit by his fellow omegas, picked up a radish-spinach pie and just kind of...held it in his hand. He looked suddenly sad, ‘’Morph?’’ Elwyn frowned, ‘’what’s wrong? Do you want to switch?’’

‘’No, thank you, ’’ Morph said quickly, giving him a little smile. He bit into his pie. If possible, he looked even sadder.

After everyone was done eating, Dorian and Brodie went to the board, ‘’Plan A failed,’’ Dorian said, flipping the board, ‘’time for Plan B.’’

The other side of the board had each of their names with post-it notes all over, ‘’we were going to be subtle the first time,’’ Brodie said to the team, ‘’this time, we’re going to do the opposite. As long as we’re not caught, it doesn’t matter how outrageous the plan is.’’

Elwyn frowned, ‘’how outrageous are we talking?’’

Brodie and Dorian exchanged looks with Ronnie and Theo. Clearly, those two were already in on it. Brodie took a deep breath, ‘’we’re going to take Lys directly from the mansion,’’ he said.

Morph choked on air. Elwyn’s green eyed widened, ‘’pardon!?’’

‘’It’s an in-and-out situation,’’ Dorian explained, pointing to the relevant points on the board, ‘’we’ll have getaway cars with no registration ready. We’ve got a couple ideas on how to get you in.’’

Elwyn didn’t like where this was going, ‘’and whose getting in, exactly?’’

Dorian hesitated, ‘’we need people who are low profile, so the whole plan doesn’t go up in flames if...if you get caught. So,’’ he cringed apologetically, ‘’it’s going to have to be you, me and Brodie.’’

Elwyn felt a little sick. Going into that man’s home, risking getting caught...and if he did get caught, what would Sig say? He still didn’t know anything about this. But then he thought about Lys. He’d come to the academy as the last of class 1, at age 15, frightened and shaking, but he’d still stood up for Elwyn at dinner that night. He’d been feeling ill and he didn’t want to eat his food. When the enforcers threatened him with isolation, Lys spoke up – they’d both ended up in isolation anyway and they’d been friends ever since. If Elwyn tried to count every single situation in which Lys stood up or protected one of them during his three short years at the academy, he’d run out of fingers and toes. Elwyn always tried to act big, always tried to act like he was the protector, and Lys always let him, mothering the group from the sidelines. Well, for once, Elwyn could actually properly stand up for him.

Just as Dorian was starting to look worried, Elwyn nodded, ‘’I’ll do it.’’

Theo smiled, relieved. Dorian seemed pleased, too, ‘’if everything goes how we want it to, we’ll have Lys out of the mansion before Gleiter realises.’’

‘’So what’s the actual plan?’’ Elwyn asked. The ill feeling in his stomach turned to pure determination. They were getting Lys out this time.

‘’This time we won’t have Magnus’ help, but we’ll be fine. Duke Kalei and Morph will distract Gleiter,’’ Brodie said.

‘’I’ve already issued an invitation to dinner,’’ Kalei supplied in his gentle, melodic voice, ‘’if he plans to come with Lys this time, we will have Mr Ronald outside. We’ll find a way to sneak him out.’’

‘’But Gleiter coming with Lys is unlikely,’’ Dorian said, ‘’he hasn’t brought him to Prince Leopold’s party or Duke Kalei’s ball. More likely than not, Lys will be at the mansion. That’s where we come in. We’re currently trying to get a map of Gleiter’s mansion. Once we have it, we will learn it off by heart.’’

‘’In the mansion, we split up,’’ Brodie took over. His eyes were swimming with emotion as he concentrated them on Elwyn’s, ‘’we have to get him out this time. Whichever of us three finds him first, gets him out.’’

‘’We’ll have a signal for the other two to get out of dodge when that happens,’’ Dorian assured, ‘’Theo will be parked down the street. You will get Lys in the car and get out of there as fast as you can.’’

Elwyn nodded, ‘’what about if Gleiter takes Lys with him?’’

‘’Then we collect as much evidence as we can,’’ Brodie said firmly, ‘’enough to be able to take Gleiter to court.’’

‘’What if...’’ Morph spoke up uncertainly and all eyes turned to him, ‘’what if we’re wrong? What if Lord Gleiter’s previous partners died of natural causes and he’s not actually awful.’’

Brodie’s eyes turned dark – darker than any of them had ever seen them, ‘’nobody who finances a place like the academy can be a decent person,’’ he said.

And that was that.

*~*~*

When Elwyn left Dorian’s, he felt determined. He felt good. He couldn’t handle sitting around while knowing Lys might be getting hurt. But when he got home, the guilt of keeping Sig in the dark shone through again. Elwyn wandered around the kitchen, touching the counters thoughtfully. He wanted to do something for Sig, as an apology, even if Sig didn’t know Elwyn was going behind his back. Maybe he could cook something? No, all of Elwyn’s kitchen escapades ended with disasters. Sighing, Elwyn went to sit on the couch. He thought of turning the TV on but decided not to. He tucked his knees up to his chin and wondered if maybe the time had come to let Sig take him into his red room again. He’d been so patient with his omega, and maybe then, Elwyn would feel less guilty...

Elwyn ended up dozing off. He was startled awake when the lock clicked and Sig came in. Elwyn blinked a few times to get himself awake. Night had fallen and the apartment was awfully dark, ‘’Sig?’’ he heard his alpha take off his shoes but he didn’t turn the lights on. Elwyn frowned. A moment later, Sig sat down heavily next to Elwyn on the couch. In the dark, it was hard to read his face.

‘’Hey,’’ he murmured softly.

Elwyn automatically put his hand on Sig’s thigh. It had been over a week since they’d last had sex and though Elwyn was getting used to the need for Sig that grew with each day, it was still always pressing, ‘’do you...want to...?’’ he bit his lip. It was all too easy to feel shy in the intimate darkness.

‘’No,’’ Sig said, surprising Elwyn, ‘’I just-‘’

His voice cracked.

Elwyn’s eyes widened in the dark. Something was very, very wrong. Had Sig found out that Elwyn hadn’t told him about Gleiter and the whole academy mess? Was he _that_ upset about it? But in that moment, Elwyn didn’t care about being found out – or about Sig being angry at him. Maybe it was the bond or maybe it was the genuine fondness Elwyn was starting to build up for his lover – either way, his heart was suddenly gripped by searing, terrible sadness. He wanted to find out what had hurt Sig and kick that thing into a gutter. He shifted on the couch, touching Sig’s face. He felt him shake beneath his fingertips, ‘’Sig, what’s wrong?’’ he breathed, ‘’what happened?’’

Sig sagged against him, as if he couldn’t hold himself up any more. He pressed his forehead to Elwyn’s shoulder, hiding, ‘’someone...’’ his voice was so soft, and it shook so much that Elwyn barely heard him, ‘’someone died on my operating table today,’’ he finally managed. Elwyn’s eyes widened again. He bit back a gasp. He didn’t know what to ask. He didn’t know whether he should ask _anything_. After a long, heavy silence, Sig finally said, ‘’it was a surgical ventricular restoration. We were treating someone who’d had a heart attack, a-and...his kids were outside and we...we couldn’t do anything, he just...flat-lined...’’ Elwyn felt Sig tense beneath him, as if he was trying not to cry. Elwyn sat there, astounded. Sig was always so composed and calm, so kind and cheerful and smart and now...now he was breaking down in Elwyn’s arms...

Elwyn thought about how often Sig must have come back after a failed surgery to an empty house with only his parrot’s caws for comfort. How many times had he sat on this very couch and thought of himself as a failure? How many times had he cried here? Elwyn snapped out of his shock. He wrapped his arms around Sig’s waist, pulling him closer. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to his temple, rubbing his hands up and down Sig’s back. In his arms, the alpha relaxed a little. He exhaled shakily. Elwyn murmured, ‘’it wasn’t your fault. I know you. You’re a good person. I know you tried your hardest, like you try your hardest with everything,’’ he kept his voice quiet, gentle, though in truth he kind of wanted to burst into tears for Sig, ‘’I’m sure that person if grateful that you did everything you could to try and save them.’’

Sig finally moved then.

He leaned into Elwyn with his full body-weight and Elwyn nearly toppled backwards. He pushed himself to stay upright, shouldering all of Sig, letting him feel small and vulnerable for once as Elwyn stroked his back and murmured things – things that didn’t even matter – into his ear. When Sig finally stopped shaking and his breathing evened out, they just sat there in silence wit Elwyn rubbing soothing circles into his back, like he had with his siblings when they were little and like he did with the younger kids at the academy when they were upset. It was such a simple gesture but for a person who hadn’t had that for years, it worked wonders. After a while, Sig fell asleep. Elwyn knew he couldn’t carry him to their bedroom so he just lay him down on the couch gently, fetched a blanket and snuggled into him, making sure he didn’t wake up alone.

*~*~*

‘’Are we going somewhere?’’

The next morning, Morph walked into the bedroom after breakfast to find Kalei there. He looked incredibly handsome with his white, v-cut shirt rolled up to his elbows. He was going through the clothes he’d bought for Morph, folding them neatly and quickly into a small suitcase, ‘’I thought we could take a trip,’’ Kalei said brightly but Morph heard the edge in his voice.

‘’Now?’’ Morph’s voice pitched higher than usual with sudden anxiety, ‘’b-but what about distracting Lord Gleiter-‘’

‘’I can do that alone,’’ Kalei said, dropping his smile. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his dark hair, ‘’I’m worried about you, Morph. Things are getting really dangerous. I want to get you away from it all, at least for now,’’ he went to Morph and took his hand gently before he could protest, ‘’please? I’ll do everything I can to help – I’ll just be much more at peace if I know you’re safe and out of the city.’’

Morph bit his lip. He didn’t want to abandon the mission now, ‘’for how long?’’ he asked uncertainly.

‘’Just for a little while,’’ Kalei promised, ‘’and we’ll come back if you want. Just...just until we get Lys out,’’ his dark eyes turned pleading, ‘’please...’’

Morph nodded. How could he refuse? Kalei had given him everything. He kept giving him everything and he kept fighting for him...Morph could at least give him some piece of mind, ‘’okay.’’

Kalei smiled, relieved, and went back to packing, ‘’think of this as a little holiday,’’ he said, ‘’you’ll love the place we’re going – trust me.’’

In the car, as they pulled out of Stormview, Morph realised that he and Kalei were going away somewhere – just the two of them. He felt a blush tickle his cheeks and he stared out of the window so Kalei didn’t see. The journey ended up being over two hours and Morph quickly dozed off against the window. When he woke up, he gasped. The cityscape had disappeared, replaced by darling little houses and the sea. Morph only glimpsed a sliver of it before the car turned into one of the alleys. There were stores with doors opened wide, selling everything from jewellery made from shells to sun hats to sea-side delicacies. There were only a few tall buildings here and none reaching the height of the Stormview skyscrapers. Seeing so much unobstructed sky was like taking a deep breath after being underwater for too long.

The chauffeur parked by one of the larger buildings – a hotel. Kalei tipped him and took both their suitcases inside. As they checked in, Morph stared around at the grandeur of the place. The hotel was creamy white inside, decorated with lamps and wall-art and carpets all resembling shells or the sea or water animals. Morph was so astounded Kalei had to call his name to snap him out of it. They took the lift to the third floor, ‘’I called in advance and had the staff prepare us a room,’’ Kalei said. Morph had the key card and when they stopped in front of a white door with the number 12 on them, he hesitantly pressed the card to the black pad under the handle. It beeped and there was a sound of unlocking. Morph pushed the doors opened and gasped.

The staff had not just ‘prepared a room’ – Kalei had clearly instructed them. There were at least half a dozen vases scattered around the room, filled to the brim with red roses. There was a champagne bottle in a bucket of ice on the sprawling bed set with fresh, white sheets. Fancy chocolates sat on the cupboard in the corner, next to a fountain of chocolate. There was a platter of fruits and cheeses next to it. Morph could barely take it all in, ‘’do you like it?’’ Kalei asked with a giddy grin, setting the suitcases down in the corner.

‘’Is this all for us?’’ Morph breathed in disbelief.

Kalei looped his arms around his waist, ‘’for you,’’ he said with a smile, seeing his omega’s astonishment.

Morph looked up at Kalei, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered earnestly.

Kalei smiled and kissed his temple. For the next half an hour they drank champagne and stuck various fruits under the chocolate fountain, eating until Kalei worried they’d make themselves sick. But when Morph truly came alive was when they took a walk down the beach. It was sunset and it was getting cold, but Morph didn’t hesitate. Kalei watched, surprised, as he took his shoes off and let them dangle from his fingertips as he jogged over to the waterline. The water hit his feet and he squealed, jogging backwards. Then he laughed.

He was breath-taking.

Kalei followed him, hands in pockets, a soft smile on his lips as he drank Morph in with his eyes. The way his lips tilted, parted, when he laughed, the way his grey eyes crinkled...the way that, for the first time since Kalei caught him jumping out of that window, he looked truly happy. When Kalei reached him, Morph stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his head, troubled, ‘’should...should I put my shoes back on?’’

Kalei grinned, ‘’no,’’ and then he kicked his shoes off, too.

Morph’s smile returned instantly. It was like the endless sprawl of the sea made it impossible for him not to smile. When Kalei took his hand as they walked down the wet sand, Morph’s fingers linked with his, ‘’it’s so big,’’ he mused, staring out at the sea.

‘’Have you never seen it before?’’

‘’Not since I was little,’’ Morph’s smile turned sad for an instant, ‘’I haven’t seen anything past one street in Stormview for a very long time,’’ he caught himself, ‘’I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bring the mood down-‘’

Kalei stopped, pulling Morph to a halt, ‘’you can talk with me about anything, Morpheus,’’ he said seriously.

Morph stared at him for a long while, almost as if he was taking him in properly for the first time. As if he was confirming something. His purple hair glinted silver as the sea breeze ruffled it. Finally, Morph stepped a little closer to Kalei. His lashes – silvery, like his hair – were downcast as he said quietly, softly – _suggestively_ , ‘’should we go back to the hotel?’’

*~*~*

Brodie thought he was being sneaky, but Dorian all too easily realised he was avoiding him. When most of the team dispersed, Brodie escaped to the bathroom straight away. Dorian sighed. He almost wished he hadn’t pushed Brodie away when he’d tried to touch him. Firstly, for obvious reasons – he was gorgeous and an omega and much braver than a lot of people Dorian had met in his life; and secondly – because the awkwardness between them was unbearable. But Dorian didn’t want to hurt Brodie. He’d worked with enough omegas escaping abuse to know what pain looked like – and Brodie had enough for a lifetime swimming around in his golden-green eyes. The last thing he needed was to get stuck with the first alpha he threw himself at. He was doing it because it was instinct and that’s what he’d been taught for most of his life. He’d been raised to serve and alpha and as much as he disagreed with that, it was engraved in his subconscious at this point. He deserved better than Dorian. He was rough around the edges and he had a shitty apartment and a shaky career and he couldn’t even _fucking_ cook-

He sighed again.

He didn’t know why he was even thinking about it. It could never happen. He wouldn’t do that to Brodie, not after all he’d been through. He didn’t want to agree to something the omega would later regret. He pushed the thoughts of his little housemate out of his head and went to check up on him – he’d been in the bathroom for nearly forty minutes now. Dorian went up to the doors, raising his hand to knock – and froze.

There was an unmistakable slick noise coming from behind the doors. The mark that existed between him and Brodie from when he’d bit the omega in the hospital flared. Before he could stop himself, Dorian pushed open the doors an inch. Like most things in the apartment, the lock was broken. Through the crack, Dorian peered in. His eyes were immediately drawn to Brodie, who sat with his back pressed against the bath tub. His jeans were unzipped and he had an uncertain hand around himself. His movements were sloppy and uncertain – the movements of someone who hadn’t touched themselves much before. Even so, it must have felt good because Brodie’s head was tipped back and he was biting his lip as if to keep any sounds in. Dorian’s eyes widened and his breath caught. He looked beautiful and enticing and...Dorian felt himself grow hard but he still couldn’t look away. Every inch of Brodie was just so mesmerising. Dorian wondered what he’d look like if he was naked. He wondered what kind of noises and expressions he’d make if he had Dorian’s large, experienced hand wrapped around-

Morph came suddenly, giving one short whimper and curling in on himself so Dorian couldn’t see and Dorian jerked away from the doors. Instantly, he flushed, feeling guilt course through him like a river. He hurried to his bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed and groaned softly. A second later he snatched the cigarette from behind his ear, threw open his window, lit it and took a deep drag to calm himself. He blew the smoke out into the city, feeling like the worst being on the planet.

But even then he couldn’t get the image of Brodie out of his head.

*~*~*

Back at the hotel, Morph took a long, long shower, steeling himself for what was about to happen. No matter what it was like – hard, painful, uncomfortable, awkward – he wouldn’t make Kalei stop. He wanted to pay him back for helping, even though he didn’t have to, and the only way he could do that was by giving Kalei things he wanted. It wasn’t hard to figure out that the thing Kalei wanted most in the present moment was to make Morph his lover – even if he was very good at hiding it. Morph made sure to scrub every inch of his body in the expensive, marble ensuite bathroom of the hotel. He rubbed his skin with sweet smelling body wash; he brushed his teeth and sorted out his bangs with his fingers in front of the fogged up mirror. He considered not putting any of his clothes back on but, in the end, he was too embarrassed so he slipped on a pair of fresh underwear from his backpack and went back into the hotel room.

Kalei was standing by the chocolate fountain, which was turned off, with his hands on his hips and an adorably puzzled face, ‘’sorry, Morph, I really can’t figure out how to work this...’’ he trailed off, his eyes widening as he turned and saw Morph practically naked, standing in the middle of the carpet, not quite patted dry, ‘’...thing...’’ Kalei finished in a soft, awed tone. Slowly, he approached the omega. The first thing he did was touch his damp shoulder gently with the backs of his fingers, ‘’are you shaking because you’re cold,’’ he murmured, ‘’or because you’re scared?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Morph whispered truthfully. He looked up doubtfully at Kalei. What if he’d read this wrong? What if this wasn’t what Kalei wanted at all...?

‘’Let’s get you under the covers,’’ Kalei murmured, taking Morph’s hand and leading him to the bed. He pulled back the fluffy duvet and Morph obediently lay down. A second later the duvet landed on top of him. Kalei tucked it in around Morph. If Morph wasn’t so stressed he would have sighed.

‘’Kalei...’’

‘’Yes?’’ Kalei brushed Morph’s bangs out of his eyes, like he always did before they went to sleep, if Morph was still awake by then.

Morph couldn’t believe that he, out of all people, had to spell it out for Kalei. He took his hand from his hair and pressed it to his cheeks, feeling it heat up with embarrassment as he said, ‘’I just spent half an hour under the shower f-for you...to...’’

Kalei’s smile was warm as the sun and Morph caught himself thinking that he really, truly did not mind whatever happened in the next few moments. But Kalei just stroked his cheek lovingly, ‘’I know, sweetheart. I don’t want to rush you, though.’’

Morph felt warmth spread all over his body. He sat up, the covers falling around his waist. Kalei’s eyes flicked for a second to Morph’s bare top, ‘’Kalei...’’ Morph murmured. He didn’t know how to ask for things. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted, much less how to ask for it, so he just pushed back the covers. He could see the hesitation in Kalei’s gorgeous face so he reached out, pressing a trembling hand to the buttons of his shirt. He undid them, one by one, and Kalei didn’t stop him. Finally, when all the buttons were undone, he gave in.

The mood suddenly became much more intimate as Kalei shrugged off his shirt, revealing graceful, brown shoulders and a perfect, smooth body. Morph caught himself staring a moment before Kalei gently pushed him back down onto the bed. He flicked his dark braid over his shoulder and slipped on top of Morph. His hand returned to his cheek, stroking it gently as he searched his eyes for any shadow of doubt. But Morph had already promised to give Kalei anything when he agreed to help take down the academy, and so there was no doubt at all. Finally, Kalei leaned in and slotted his lips against Morph’s. Morph let his eyes flutter shut, his hand resting on Kalei’s shoulder. At the first brush of Kalei’s tongue, Morph felt like he’d melt right into the mattress. He thought he’d be shy and awkward and terrified, but as Kalei kissed him deeper his body arched up, wanting more.

Kalei’s hands slid slowly down his side, over his hips. He took his time before finally cupping the omega’s front. He drew his fingers over the shape of him and Morph hissed in a breath. Kalei just kissed him deeper. The bond between them sizzled and in a second, they were both hard. Taking off Kalei’s trousers was a challenge but Morph took it head on and, soon enough, they were both naked. Morph felt a tingle of embarrassment as Kalei pressed their naked bodies together but then he gave into Kalei’s warmth. Kalei’s hands drew up and down his back, tangling in his hair as they kissed.

Morph could scarcely remember what happened after. He remembered fingers in him and wanting to burn up with embarrassment but instead burning up with something wholly different – something that spread searing heat through the rest of him. Something that made his mind hazy and his body needy. He remembered Kalei finally taking him and it felt as if they were becoming one. Morph didn’t remember exactly what happened or how he acted. He recalled Kalei’s warm, sensual voice in his ear, ‘’can I bite you?’’. He remembered nodding breathlessly, barely registering the pain and then being flooded with emotion, with a need to be close to his alpha that drove him over the edge. Moments after he came, he didn’t even remember what it had felt like, not exactly – he just knew he wanted to experience it again.

He was still breathing hard when Kalei lay down on his side next to him, draping a hand over his bare waist. There were covers on top of them and a warmth inside Morph that told him that Kalei hadn’t used protection. Morph didn’t care. He felt like he was glowing from inside. He shifted closer to Kalei, pressing his cheek to his chest. Kalei stroked his hair, ‘’did I hurt you?’’ he asked gently. His fingers skimmed the bite mark.

Morph shook his head. Kalei moved so that they were both on their sides, looking at each other. After a long while, Morph finally gathered the courage to reach up and cup Kalei’s cheek. It was solid under his fingers. He was real. This was all real, ‘’in the academy,’’ he said quietly, ‘’we used to say that we wouldn’t end up with a good alpha, because good alphas don’t buy omegas,’’ he stroked his thumb against Kalei’s cheekbone, ‘’I suppose that we were wrong.’’

Kalei drew him closer and kissed his forehead, ‘’forgive me,’’ he murmured, ‘’for doing that to you.’’

Morph hugged him, pressing himself as close to his alpha as he could, ‘’I’m grateful. Thank you, Kalei...’’

He wanted to stay like that forever – or at least until morning – but Kalei pulled back and cupped Morph’s face with both his hands. His eyes were swimming with emotion. And then he whispered, ‘’marry me, Morph.’’

Morph’s eyes widened and he exhaled, shocked. Kalei didn’t retract the statement. He awaited his omega’s response with hopeful eyes. Morph knew he was supposed to say yes. He knew Kalei wanted him to say yes. He knew he’s sworn to do anything Kalei wanted if he helped him and the other Hawthornes. But...to say yes just because of that... as he hesitated, the hope in Kalei’s eyes faded into understanding. He smiled a little, though there was a sad tinge to it, ‘’it’s alright. You don’t have to say yes.’’

Morph pressed his hand against Kalei’s, leaning his cheek into it, ‘’ask me again in a little while,’’ he said, closing his eyes and taking in Kalei’s presence, ‘’when I can confidently give you my answer.’’

He felt Kalei brush a kiss against his temple, ‘’okay,’’ he murmured.

*~*~*

When Magnus woke up, it was evening and he was starving. The doctor was gone. The curtains hiding Magnus from view were drawn back.

Leo sat at the desk.

Surprised, Magnus sat up sharply and Leo slowly turned to him. The only light was provided by the desk lamp, casting the whole room into a soft, warm glow. Leo was - very clearly and heart-achingly – sad. His eyes were full of regret. Magnus’ frayed nerves settled a little as Leo got up slowly and came over. He didn’t say anything and Magnus didn’t move back as the prince brushed his fingertips, ever so gently, against the bandage around Magnus’ throat. Magnus kind of wished he could see the full extent of his mistakes, but then he glanced up at Leo and their eyes met – the regret only grew and Magnus figured he’d suffered enough for the collar. Maybe now he’d stop his childish taunting.

Leo’s fingers lingered. His voice was soft as he spoke, ‘’I didn’t mean to hurt you...not like that...’’

Magnus didn’t look away from him even as Leo averted his gaze, ‘’just in other ways?’’ he asked with quiet contempt.

‘’No!’’ Leo exclaimed.

Magnus stared at him as the prince’s gaze returned to his, ‘’I’m not a toy,’’ he said quietly, firmly, ‘’and I’m not a pet. I’m a person.’’

Leo dropped his eyes to his feet in shame. He withdrew his hand, ‘’I know,’’ he whispered.

‘’Do you?’’ Magnus said sharply. He was tired. He had no idea Leo would drain him so quickly. Maybe because before, in the academy, he’d held a small, naive hope that they’d escape. That he’d be free. Now that he was with Leo, he was an eternal prisoner. There was no getting out of this – not when they took down the academy, not ever. No matter what Magnus did, he was Leo’s now, to do with how he pleased. That thought terrified Magnus to death. Maybe if Leo was someone different – someone Magnus trusted, loved even – he wouldn’t mind so much. But here they were. And they could stay like this, forever, and wear each other out, make each other miserable...or they could try and move forward. Magnus had nothing left to take from him – he only had things to give and, no matter how awful Leo was, no matter how messed up this situation was...he’d give it. Because, behind his tantrums and childishness, Leo was just hurt. Magnus recognised that. He could help with that. But he had to want to, first – and that was up to Leo.

As if reading his mind, Leo looked at him a third time, ‘’I’ll do better,’’ he whispered.

Magnus just looked at him tiredly. He felt like he hadn’t slept at all. His failure to help Lys weighed down hard on him. And now, on top of that, he didn’t really believe Leo. He’d just had to wait and see if Leo was a liar on top of all his other bad qualities.

‘’You look tired,’’ Leo said, taking a step back, ‘’I’ll have one of the maids send a meal up to your room. What’s the name of the one you like...Reo?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus said emptily, ‘’Reo.’’

Leo nodded. He knew there was nothing else to do for today. He turned and left Magnus alone.

Magnus never thought he’d want to be back in the academy but for a moment as he walked through the quiet, unfamiliar castle back to his toy box, he wished he was – if only to be with the people he cherished again. When he pushed open the doors to his room, he was taken aback. Despite Magnus’ doubts, Leo was already acting on his promise. There was not one toy left in Magnus’ bedroom.

*~*

If you'd like to read the next eleven chapters right away, please check out the notes below! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the next ELEVEN chapters (up to chapter 22), check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories and the next eleven chapters of 013:Hawthorne for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> \- The Lost City of Skana: an alpha prince's expedition finally find the lost city of omegas after nearly 100 years. But the omegas have evolved into beautiful, warrior dragon riders and for the first time, its the alphas who must prove themselves worthy of the omegas.
> 
> TAGS: fantasy, romance, slow burn, adventure, action, omegaverse, hurt/comfort, first kisses  
>   
> .
> 
> \- The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn  
> \- Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer. He doesn't expect a happy-go-lucky teenager who seems to know everything about space travel. 
> 
> TAGS: vampires, vampire x human, thriller, romance, comedy, slow burn, boss x employee, fantasy, gothic  
> \- Letters from the Frontline (War Brides 3): when war breaks out, carrier Winnie, the single parent of three little boys, has no choice but to sign up to be the bride of his neighbour, Silas, who has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, war, slow burn, friends to lovers, single parent, mpreg  
> \- Sunsleep: as the faerie lands die, the last of the faeries form a pact with humans, marrying into their royal families. Once they marry, the faeries lose their wings and their immortality. Fyre, a ferocious young faerie, and Ciri, a peaceful priest of the haemir, end up at the same castle. Fyre can't believe he has to marry Artos, the crown prince of Abel - to him, the impulsive, arrogant human is not worth giving his wings up for. Meanwhile, Ciri is bethrothed to Rowan, who is barely six - he gets to keep his wings for many years to come, but what kind of person will the boy Ciri is promised to grow up to be? 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, fantasy, fairies, fairy x human, age gap, medieval, fairytale, folklore, slow burn, hate to love, angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> \- My Boyfriend is With the Mafia: an omega stripper is just trying to get enough money to pay fo his brother's art college when he is spotted by none other than the biggest mafia boss in Rome. In the heat of the moment, the stripper agrees to be the gangster's boyfriend to help him out with his ex; except the gangster takes it very seriously. Now the poor stripper finds the gangster on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses, convinced they are boyfriends...
> 
> TAGS: gangster x stripper, mafia, erotica, romance, slow burn, fake relationsips, omegaverse, alpha x omega, poor x rich, lap dances 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> After the war between men and enchanters, peace has finally come about; Prince Ishkhan, King Liuli's bastard brother, is sent to the enemy country to oversee the peace agreements; he is met with a grumpy miner who wants nothing to do with enchanters. SEQUEL TO 'THE ENCHANTER'! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 38 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	13. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I hope everyone is doing well and that you enjoy this chapter :D   
> Please read the end notes <3

‘’Okay, let’s go through this again,’’ Dorian said gravely. His eyes scanned his team gathered before him – Ronnie, out of his uniform, his smile gone; Theo, her wildly curly hair tied with a scarf, her eyes hidden by sunglasses; Elwyn, dressed in the staff uniform of Lord Gleiter’s house, like Dorian; and Brodie, his hair hidden by a black hat, looking almost hilariously bulky in the too-big security guard uniform, ‘’Ronnie?’’

‘’I’m with Duke Kalei at his mansion,’’ Ronnie recited. They’ve been over the plan a thousand times in the last month but they were still all anxious as hell, ‘’I’ll be in my car, waiting outside, and if Lys is with him, I’ll intercept him and get him to safety.’’

Dorian nodded, ‘’Theo?’’

‘’I’ll be waiting outside Gleiter’s mansion,’’ Theo said, smiling. It was a little wobbly, but a good effort, ‘’I’ll be the best get-away ride you’ve ever had.’’

Dorian nodded, returning her smile briefly, ‘’and, hopefully, the last one we’ll ever need. Elwyn, Brodie, do you know what to do?’’

‘’We split up, we find Lys, we get out,’’ Elwyn said quickly.

‘’And if we get caught,’’ Brodie added quietly, staring bitterly at the ground, ‘’we say we worked alone.’’

Dorian tried to catch Brodie’s eye. That was the plan, yes, but Dorian couldn’t see himself leaving Brodie behind the suffer the consequences alone. He tried to convey that through his gaze but Brodie kept his eyes firmly planted on the worn carpet. Over the last month he kept avoiding Dorian, almost as if trying to distance himself from him, as he worked tirelessly on the case. Dorian was starting to regret pushing him away because, somehow, he felt like he’d ruined something.

But now was not the time to think about all that.

Dorian nodded at his team, ‘’if things go well, we’ll meet back here tonight with Lys in tow.’’

Ronnie rose, wiping his hands on his knees as if they’d gone clammy with nerves, ‘’let’s not think about what will happen if things don’t go the way we plan.’’

Dorian tried not to, but there was so much on the line – Ronnie’s job as an officer, Dorian’s career in law, Brodie, Elwyn and Theo’s safety...and, most importantly, Lys’ fate.

Their plan B could not fail.

*~*~*

Kalei paced the length of the Stormview mansion’s dining room, wringing his hands out. He was dressed in a smart, Hamnel suit, not his usual, preferred Mireyan clothing, and he was freaking out. He knew how vital this operation was. He knew how important taking down the academy was to Morph and all the other omegas who had been wronged by it. And it all started now – here, with Kalei distracting Gleiter while the others got Lys out from his grasp. Kalei had never done something so important. If Morph had remained in the mansion, in the way of danger, Kalei’s nerves and anxiety would have gone through the roof. He clenched his fists hard enough that the ruby signet ring he wore dug into his skin. He glanced at the modern clock on the wall.

Gleiter was late.

Kalei tried to calm his breathing and the sped-up rate of his heart. He had to be calm, collected and without any suspicion. Gleiter had to attend this dinner and not suspect his omega was getting snatched from his mansion – or from right under his nose – until they had Lys safely stashed in Dorian’s apartment. Kalei’s eyes flitted to the doors nervously as he paced the length of the elegantly-set table. Would Gleiter walk in wit Lys or alone? If Lys was at his side then Kalei would propose brandy after dinner and send Lys away to Morph, who wasn’t even in the mansion. Omegas keeping each other company in a different room while their alphas socialised was rather common – it, hopefully, wouldn’t rouse any suspicion. Kit would be waiting for Lys down the corridor and he’d take him to Ronnie’s car, idling on the curb down the road; Ronnie would whisk the omega away before the drinks were even finished. It was an immaculate plan but Kalei doubted Lys would show with Gleiter – that would be too easy, and no one had seen Lys yet. Gleiter hadn’t taken him out to the public in the nearly two months that he’d had him. To the world, Lys did not exist.

Kalei feared the worst.

Finally, the doors opened and Kalei’s pulse rate spiked. He plastered on a smile but it was only Kit, the butler. He inclined his head. His face was grave – he alone knew of the plan out of all the mansion’s staff. Kalei’s stomach twisted with nerves. Somehow, he knew from Kit’s face that something was wrong, ‘’what is it?’’ he asked urgently.

‘’I’ve received a call from one of Lord Gleiter’s employers, from his house,’’ Kit said.

‘’And?’’ Kalei prompted. His heart told him that their whole plan was about to come crashing down.

His worst fears were confirmed when Kit said, ‘’Lord Gleiter won’t be attending dinner here tonight.’’

Kalei’s bronze skin went ashy, ‘’what?’’ he uttered.

‘’He won’t be coming at all,’’ Kit said, ‘’he’s staying at his house.’’

*~*~*

Theo’s car had mud splattered just so over her number plate, so the cameras at the gate of Gleiter’s mansion wouldn’t pose much of a risk. She dropped off Elwyn, Dorian and Brodie and kept driving, doing a loop and parking the car at the top of the street to wait for them. Theo had been watching the mansion for the past month and she’d managed to spy the entrance code, which hanged every week. Dorian, who was dressed in a smart butler’s outfit like Elwyn, punched in the numbers into the code box at the gate with a gloved hand, his heart pounding. Theo’s spying job had been immaculate – the box beeped and the gate swung open. The trio walked onto the mansion grounds. They were sprawling, the grass very neatly trimmed, the hedges perfect. The mansion itself rose from imposing yellow stone, with vines and greenery crawling up the walls. Under different circumstances, the house would have looked charming and fairytale like but, suspecting what went on inside, Brodie, Dorian and Elwyn could only find it chilling.

They circled round the mansion to the back doors. Dorian peeked through the kitchen window to find the kitchen empty. He nodded at his friends and they slipped in. They checked the corridor. Empty. Quiet. They turned to each other, ‘’we get in, we get out,’’ Brodie said. He adjusted his black hat on his hair and gave the two a firm nod, but Dorian caught the fear in his eyes as he turned and walked briskly down the corridor. Dorian and Elwyn, both dressed as butlers, hurried down the other side. They paused at a wide staircase leading upstairs, ‘’I’ll check the second floor,’’ the omega said, giving Dorian a small, nervous, hopeful grin, ‘’good luck.’’

‘’You, too,’’ Dorian said. His instincts were to go with Elwyn. He didn’t want to leave him or Brodie alone – but they didn’t have the manpower or the time to stick together, so Dorian let Elwyn hurry up the stairs as he slinked down the corridor, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. To anyone glancing at him, he was just a butler. Brodie was thinking pretty much the same thing as he walked down the lavish corridors, decorated with paintings and vases of flowers every few feet. His muscles felt like wax. He was shaking so much he could barely walk straight.

_You’re just a security guard, you’re just a security guard...no one will pay you any attention-_

Brodie bit back a yelp as he turned a corner and nearly barged into a beta woman, dressed in the same clothes that he wore. His eyes widened. He must have looked horrified because the woman laughed sheepishly, ‘’sorry, man, I wasn’t looking where I was going.’’

Brodie reminded himself that he looked just like a security guard, not like an omega infiltrating a mansion to save his friend. He summoned a wobbly smile to his lips, ‘’n-no worries...’’

The security guard peered at him and Brodie resisted the urge to check if his hair was peeking out from under his hat. He knew he was tense as hell. He could only hope the guard wouldn’t notice. After what felt like an eternity, she finally jerked her chin at him, ‘’you new?’’

Brodie nodded, ‘’j-just started,’’ he said with a nervous laugh.

‘’Oh,’’ the guard smiled, ‘’well, don’t worry. This job is pretty chill.’’

‘’...right.’’

She checked her watch and Brodie nearly sighed with relief as she cursed under her breath, ‘’my break is over. Catch you around, new guy!’’ and she hurried down the corridor.

Brodie couldn’t bring himself to move until she disappeared around the corner.

_Come on, go. Lys needs you._

He kicked himself into gear.

He tried to stride confidently down the corridors. Every time he saw someone – a maid, a cook, a gardener – his heart came up to his throat but they rarely paid him any attention. Sometimes they gave him a smile or tipped their hats in greeting. More often than not they just hurried on with their chores. Brodie had no idea where Gleiter was keeping Lys so he checked every room he came upon. A few times, he walked into rooms that were occupied – a laundry room, the pantry – but he quickly made excuses about being new, apologised, and nobody seemed to pay him much mind. Pretty quickly he realised he must be in the servants wing, because all he got was utility rooms and Gleiter’s employees. No bedrooms. No Lys.

Finally, Brodie had to admit defeat on this end of the sprawling house. He turned around and started in the direction Dorian had gone in. Maybe there was a staircase he had missed, or a doorway-

Once again, as he turned the corner, he barged into someone. This time, there was actual impact and Morph was thrown back, landing flat on his ass. As he fell, his hat slid up his head. He could feel orange-red locks spill into his eyes as he sat up, wincing from the impact. He opened his mouth, raising his eyes and preparing to rattle his ‘new guard’ excuse off.

His voice lodged itself in his throat like a stone as his eyes fell on the man he’d barged into.

‘’My, my, my,’’ Gleiter tutted, peering down at Brodie with the grin of a leech, ‘’if it isn’t Adelaide’s missing Hawthorne.’’

*~*~*

‘’Elwyn...Elwyn!’’

Elwyn barely heard Theo hiss his name – he was too busy pushing open doors on the second floor, intent on finding Lys. It was only when their designated driver finally grabbed him did he stop. His eyes widened, ‘’T-Theo!?’’ he spluttered, and then dropped his voice to an urgent whisper, ‘’you’re supposed to be waiting in the get-away car!’’

‘’Forget about that. We have a big problem,’’ she looked around. She seemed on edge, ‘’Gleiter’s in the mansion.’’

Elwyn felt sick, ‘’ _what_!?’’

‘’Ronnie just called. He never showed at Duke Kalei’s place.’’

‘’So...he’s here somewhere?’’ Elwyn checked.

Theo nodded, ‘’we have to warn the others and get out of here-‘’

Elwyn’s green eyes clouded over with pure rage. He gritted his teeth and shoved past Theo, ‘’no way. We’re finding Lys. If that bastard tries to get in my way, I’ll kill him with my bare hands.’’

‘’What!? Elwyn!’’ Theo had no choice but to run after him as he kept checking doors, ‘’the others don’t know about this! We have to warn the-‘’

Suddenly, as Elwyn pushed open a random door, they stumbled into Gleiter’s bedroom. It was huge and dark, with the only light falling through the open doorway, from the corridor. There were blackout curtains in the windows.

Lys was on the bed.

Elwyn’s breath shuddered out of him, ‘’Lys...’’ he breathed.

He didn’t feel himself run – he was just at Lys’ side suddenly, kneeling by the bed. Lys looked like he was asleep. Elwyn reached out his hand and froze.

Lys didn’t look _right_.

Even in the darkness of the room, Elwyn could tell he was in bad shape. One of his eyes was bruised and swollen. His lips were chapped and the corner crusted with blood, like someone had hurt him and hadn’t bothered to clean him up. No...not someone. _Gleiter_. The room was strangely cold but Lys was only in underwear. His violet hair was messy, like he hadn’t brushed it in a while, ‘’Elwyn, come on,’’ Theo hissed from the doors. She was keeping a look out and she seemed anxious to go, ‘’get him up!’’

Elwyn snapped out of his shock. He reached out and grabbed Lys’ shoulder, shaking it, ‘’Lys...Lys...!’’

Lys woke and Elwyn nearly sobbed with relief. He must have felt someone touching him because he inhaled, sharply, on the edge of panic. And then his eyes fell on Elwyn and he stopped breathing altogether. In the tiniest voice Elwyn had ever heard, Lys whispered, ‘’is it really you, El...?’’ his voice was hoarse, raw, like he’d been crying. Or screaming.

‘’Yes...’’ Elwyn felt like he was about to start crying. His chest tightened. He’d never seen Lys so hurt. He could barely phantom what had gone on in this house for the past two months, ‘’I’m here...’’

Lys reached out with a trembling hand. His fingertips brushed ever so slightly against Elwyn’s cheek.

And then he started crying.

Tears fell from his blue eyes, ‘’you’re here...you’re really here...’’ he sobbed.

Elwyn wanted to cry with him. He wanted to find Gleiter and kill him any way he knew how. But right then, there was no time. He forced himself to reign in his emotions. He had to be strong, for Lys. He stood and pulled Lys up into a sitting position, ‘’come on, we’re getting you out of here.’’

‘’Wait, Elwyn, that’s not-‘’

Elwyn heard the clink of chain and he froze. His and Theo’s eyes both shot to the end of the bed and Elwyn sucked in a breath. Lys’ ankle was battered and purple, so bruised it looked almost broken. Around it was a heavy silver band, connected to a thick chain. There was a concrete slab at the bottom of the bed to which the train had been drilled. Theo snapped out of it first. She let go of the doors and hurried to the bed, ‘’we need to get it off,’’ her voice shook slightly as she tried to pull at the chain as carefully as she could without hurting Lys. He winced anyway but didn’t say anything. Elwyn grabbed the bottom of the chain, put his foot on the concrete slab and pulled with all his might. The chain didn’t even budge.

‘’It’s no use,’’ Lys said. His voice was empty now – like he knew what this meant, ‘’I’ve tried everything. You can’t get the chain off without the key.’’

‘’Where’s the key?’’ Elwyn asked desperately.

There was raw fear in Lys’ eyes – fear like Elwyn had never seen before – as Lys whispered, ‘’...he has it...’’

Elwyn didn’t have to ask who ‘he’ was. Lys couldn’t even utter Gleiter’s name. He looked to Theo in desperation, ‘’what do we do, Theo?’’

‘’I...’’ Theo’s voice cracked. She’d clearly not expected this – not to such an extent, ‘’I don’t know...’’

Suddenly, there was commotion. The previously quiet house seemed to come alive with shouts and the sound of running footsteps. Next to Elwyn, Lys jerked and then started shaking so badly it was visible, ‘’t-they know you’re here...’’ he whispered in horror, ‘’t-that’s how...it always sounded when h-he...he...realised I’d tried to r-run...’’ he gripped the covers, trying to breathe calmly.

Theo turned to Elwyn with heart-broken eyes, ‘’Elwyn, we have to go.’’

‘’No,’’ Elwyn said instantly. He went back to the chain, pulling and tugging and trying to break it hopelessly, ‘’no, I’m staying right here.’’

‘’Elwyn-‘’

‘’El,’’ Lys pressed his hand to Elwyn’s back. Despite everything, his hand was warm and it felt as if he was taking strength from Elwyn. When Elwyn looked to him, Lys managed a smile. Despite everything, he smiled, ‘’she’s right. You have to go.’’

Elwyn’s eyes filled with tears. He had never felt so useless in his whole life, ‘’I’m not leaving you here.’’

‘’Elwyn, we can’t help him if we’re in jail,’’ Theo hissed. She was casting nervous looks towards the doors as if expecting them to burst open at any moment, ‘’we’ll try again.’’

Elwyn made his decision.

‘’You go,’’ he told Theo and both her and Lys’ eyes widened, ‘’they’ll need a culprit anyway. We’ll all get caught at this rate, sooner or later.’’

‘’You can’t just _stay_ -‘’

‘’Theo, they need you to drive that car,’’ Elwyn said, as firmly as he could in that situation. He didn’t allow himself to be afraid, ‘’get Dorian and Brodie and get out of here. I’ll be fine.’’

Theo looked torn, ‘’but-‘’

‘’I’m not leaving him,’’ Elwyn said again, softer.

Finally, Theo nodded, ‘’no!’’ Lys said, trying to push Elwyn’s hands away from his chain, ‘’no, El, you have to go with her-‘’ Elwyn nodded at Theo and, finally, she slipped out of the room. The doors closed and Lys started crying gain, ‘’Elwyn, you idiot...just go...’’

Elwyn took his hand and squeezed it, ‘’I won’t let you stay here,’’ he said heatedly. Lys stared at him with wide, teary eyes, ‘’we’ll get you out, I promise. And then we’ll give Gleiter what he deserves.’’

Lys sniffled and, finally, he nodded, ‘’okay...’’ he whispered brokenly.

Elwyn couldn’t even think about leaving Lys here but he knew he’d have to eventually. There would be security guards bursting in here any moment and they’d be separated again. Lys would be alone here. He’d have to deal with Gleiter’s wrath. But Elwyn wouldn’t let him die here, in this dark room. He wouldn’t let Lys be just another name on the list of Gleiter’s dead spouses, ‘’Brodie is here, too,’’ Elwyn said, forcing himself to smile, forcing his voice to be light and cheerful, ‘’Magnus is helping, too. And Morph – remember Morph?’’

Lys sniffled and laughed a little. It sounded wrong and off, but it was something, ‘’he was so shy. Is he doing okay?’’

‘’He is,’’ Elwyn’s voice cracked. He thought about gorgeous, gentle Kalei and brave, stubborn Dorian. He thought about Sig. His Sig.

How did they all end up so right and Lys ended up so wrong?

‘’We all are,’’ Elwyn whispered.

Sig squeezed Elwyn’s hand, ‘’I’m glad.’’

Behind them, the doors burst open, ‘’you! Get up!’’ said a loud, angry voice.

Elwyn clung to Sig’s hands, ‘’whatever you do, don’t let him break you,’’ he said desperately.

For a moment, some of Lys’ strength shone through and Elwyn understood that it wasn’t gone – Lys was just saving it up for when he needed it. His eyes were determined as he said, ‘’I’d rather die than let him do that.’’

Then Elwyn was ripped away from Lys by two security guards, holding him under the arms and dragging him out. He kicked out and clawed at them but it was no use. When one of them finally brought a baton down against his head and the world went dark, it was a relief.

*~*~*

Dorian heard Brodie’s screaming in his very soul.

He must have been half-way across the mansion but he felt that something was wrong as if someone had told him. He set off running blindly. He slowed only when he heard a voice – a vile, victorious voice – round a corner, ‘’you’re such a disobedient little thing. I think I shall have to discipline you before I give you back to the headmistress.’’

‘’Get off me!’’ came Brodie’s yell.

Dorian shot round the corner and came to a sudden halt right in front of Gleiter. The Lord looked surprised to have the dark haired alpha rise up before him suddenly. He had Brodie by the arm. It looked painfully twisted in the Lord’s meaty hand as he dragged Brodie in the direction of the basement stairs, ‘’oh, my,’’ Gleiter said, ‘’where did you come from?’’

Dorian didn’t think.

He saw a vase on a stand right next to him. He picked it up and smashed it over Gleiter’s head. The Lord looked stunned for about a second before he went down in a mess of ceramic shards and roses. Brodie was breathing hard and his eyes flicked to Dorian’s. He looked panicked and Dorian went to him instantly. His protective instincts were going haywire, ‘’are you okay?’’ he demanded, grabbing Brodie by the shoulders.

Brodie seemed in shock. He pointed a finger at Gleiter, face-first in a puddle of water. His head was bleeding but he was breathing – unfortunately, ‘’how is he here!?’’

‘’I don’t know, I-‘’

‘’HEY!’’

They both turned frantically and saw security guards running down the corridor. One of them – the woman Brodie had bumped into before – was calling for backup into her walkie-talkie. Brodie felt Dorian’s hand grab his and then they were running, as fast as they could, away from the security guards. Near the doors, they suddenly slammed into Theodora. Dorian reached out in the last second, grabbing her with his free hand and yanking her so she didn’t fall. She looked panicked, ‘’what are you doing here!?’’ Brodie blurted. This was all going very, very wrong, ‘’where’s Elwyn!?’’

‘’We found Lys,’’ Theo panted out and Brodie had all of two seconds to feel elevated before Theo prattled on, ‘’he’s chained up. We couldn’t get him out and Elwyn stayed behind so we wouldn’t all get caught and I _tried_ to get him to come with me-‘’

They hadn’t planned for this.

They hadn’t planned for Gleiter to be in his house and for them to be caught and for security to come pouring. As much as Dorian hated making this decision, he knew that Elwyn staying behind was probably the smartest thing. If they all got arrested, they would never be able to take down Gleiter or the academy, ‘’we need to go,’’ Dorian decided.

Brodie’s eyes widened, ‘’Dorian, _no_ -‘’

‘’There’s nothing we can do,’’ Dorian snapped. Defeat hit him like a slap in the face. Not only did they not save Lys but they’d also put Elwyn in grave danger, ‘’we have to go, now, or it’s all been for nothing,’’ Brodie stared at him, horrified. Dorian gripped his hand, ‘’we’ll try again,’’ he promised.

Then he was running, pulling the other two alone.

Their failure didn’t quite hit them until they were speeding down the road, without Lys.

And without Elwyn.

*~*~*

Sig waited for Elwyn outside of the police station.

Elwyn had been in the small holding cell all of three hours before his bail was met. The whole thing seemed rather off-the-books, but Gleiter clearly was trying to avoid a scandal – or suspicion. Sig must have left work early to pick Elwyn up. Elwyn’s head was so full of Lys and their failed mission that he hadn’t even thought about how Sig would react to his arrest. Sig, of course, was not happy.

He was angry.

Elwyn walked down the steps of the police station slowly and Sig did not come to meet him. He stood by his car, arms crossed, face impassive as he watched Elwyn approach. His auburn hair was tousled by the cool wind. As Elwyn stopped in front of his alpha, he felt drained and dejected but the anger swimming in Sig’s eyes, behind his glasses, stopped Elwyn from seeking out contact with him. He took a deep, shuddering breath. After the day’s events, he just wanted to sleep but Sig deserved an explanation. Elwyn should have told him all this before, but he’d been afraid. And there was no hiding it now, ‘’Sig-‘’

‘’Don’t,’’ Sig cut him off sharply, ‘’I don’t want to hear you talking right now,’’ his voice was ice. And Elwyn realised that he wasn’t merely angry.

He was _enraged_.

Fear climbed up Elwyn’s throat and he fell silent. He slid into the passenger seat of Sig’s car just as his hands started shaking. Sig had never spoken to him with anything but patience. Elwyn knew he couldn’t blame him for his anger – he had no idea what was going on, after all – but in that moment, after seeing what Lys’ alpha did to him, all he could do was sit there and shake and hope that Sig’s rage didn’t change into something like that. Into something that would make him chain Elwyn up to a bed and leave him all battered and bruised...

Elwyn pushed the image of Lys out of his head. Sig wasn’t like that. Logically and rationally, Elwyn knew he wasn’t. He never would be. Slowly, he realise he wasn’t scared _of_ Sig – he was scared that this would mess up whatever they had. He was scared Sig wouldn’t understand. He was scared Sig would tell him to abandon Lys and Elwyn wouldn’t be able to take that. If Sig had truly meant that Elwyn was free, then he’d leave if Sig made him choose between him and Lys.

‘’Breaking into people’s houses...’’ Sig muttered under his breath, turning his car onto their road. He added, louder, ‘’honestly, what were you thinking? Are you trying to be a thug or something? Do you even know how high your bail was!?’’

‘’I’m sorry...’’ Elwyn whispered, clenching his trembling hands in his lap. He didn’t know whether he was allowed to talk yet. He figured it was better to let Sig calm down a little before he heard the whole story – it might enrage him even more.

Sig got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Elwyn scrambled to follow him. The whole way up to their apartment was unbearable – the silence was so heavy Elwyn could have sworn it weighed on his shoulder. Once they were inside the apartment, Elwyn tried to sneak off to the couch, to let Sig have the bedroom while he cooled off – but Sig didn’t let him. He grabbed Elwyn’s wrist and dragged him into the room. Elwyn’s eyes widened when Sig produced a key and unlocked the doors inside the bedroom. Elwyn’s pulse spiked. His heart rate sky-rocketed. He’d told Sig that he wanted to try and go in here again, at some point...but in this situation, it was terrifying. But...but if it would calm Sig down, if it would fix whatever trust had been broken between them, then Elwyn could take it. He’d take anything. Despite his fear and worry and anxiety, he was just beyond grateful that Sig was nothing like Gleiter.

Sig dragged Elwyn in without a word, flicking on the lights. They came on, soft and red and intimate, casting the room in a dim glow. Elwyn tried not to look at all the whips and other painful-looking devices on the walls as Sig dragged him over to the black leather chair. It was mostly horizontal, almost like a bed, but there were brown leather straps for the wrist and feet, ‘’strip,’’ Sig ordered.

Elwyn didn’t dare to refuse.

When he was naked, Sig all but pushed Elwyn onto it and with quick, practiced precision strapped Elwyn in. Elwyn automatic fight-or-flight response was triggered and his breath grew fluttered with panic. He glanced at Sig, needing reassurance, but Sig’s face was still stone cold. He didn’t even look at Elwyn. That did nothing to calm Elwyn. He tried to calm himself. He knew Sig wouldn’t hurt him, not like that, not like Gleiter hurt Lys... Sig walked off and a moment later he returned with what looked like a stick with a ball on the end. It came with a cord that was plugged into a socket in the wall. Elwyn felt himself grown nervous as Sig flicked something on the base and the top started vibrating, ‘’w-what is that...?’’

Sig didn’t reply. He pressed the vibrating part to the tip of Elwyn’s dick and Elwyn cried out, arching in the chair. He was hard in seconds, straining against his restraints. He tried squirming away from the sudden, electrifying, intense pleasure but Sig just patiently followed him with the wand, not letting Elwyn escape. Finally, Elwyn’s body gave in and he shivered and squirmed his way to orgasm. It was so intense Elwyn felt, for a moment, that he may black out. His stomach became sticky with come as he came, hard – and then Sig just kept going, ‘’t-take it away...’’ Elwyn breathed, the post-orgasm pleasure coursing through him. It was quickly becoming jagged, intense again, with pin-pricks of pain shooting through as Sig kept massaging the head of Elwyn’s cock with the device, even after it came. Elwyn half-moaned, half-whined. He knew he deserved the half-pain, half-pleasure for keeping Sig in the dark. His legs curled helplessly, trying to pull free from the ankle restraints, and he tried to keep quiet but eventually he couldn’t anymore. Panting, he begged, ‘’stop...s-stop, I can’t...can’t take it...’’ he knew that at this rate, Sig would make him come again but it would be so intense Elwyn knew he’d black out. He whimpered.

‘’Say please,’’ Sig didn’t sound amused or even turned on. His voice was quiet but it was Sig’s voice and it was familiar and it made Elwyn want to comply.

‘’P-please...’’ he whimpered, jerking as Sig pressed the vibrating device harder against his dick, pressing it almost against stomach, ‘’please, Sig...’’

After one more long second, Sig finally took the device off and clicked it off. Elwyn sagged with relief. He felt warm and light and relaxed and a little disappointed – his dick was hard as ever and he almost wanted to ask Sig to bring that device back. Even more, he wanted Sig to take him, right there and then – he wanted Sig to hold him and kiss him and assure him it was all going to be okay. He wanted to feel Sig’s warmth, his presence.

Sig didn’t feel much inclined.

He undid the straps on Elwyn’s wrists and ankles, ‘’turn over,’’ he ordered.

Elwyn did as he was told, lying down on his stomach.

This time, Sig strapped in just his wrists. He pushed apart his legs a little and disappeared. A moment later, he returned to the side of the chair. Elwyn flinched when he felt a long stick press against his ass, ‘’w-what’s that?’’ he asked again.

This time, Sig replied, ‘’it’s a cane,’’ he didn’t elaborate. Instead, he said, ‘’tell me if you want to stop.’’

The cane disappeared.

A second later, it came down on Elwyn’s ass with a sharp crack. Elwyn gasped at the sudden, unexpected pain. Before, there had been only a little pain, and mostly pleasure. Now, his behind ached with a dull soreness. Just as it began to fade, the cane came down again. Elwyn flinched, pressing himself into the chair. He knew this was supposed to feel good, in a way. That there was a part of it that was meant to be enjoyed by Elwyn, else Sig wouldn’t do it to him, but all Elwyn could think of was getting caned in the academy, in places he couldn’t see. He scrunched his eyes shut and took it. He didn’t dare to say ‘stop’. He was afraid that if he didn’t let Sig do this, the alpha would abandon him, or stop talking to him or...something...

Thinking about it made tears gather in Elwyn’s eyes. Whether he liked it or not, he’d lost Lys and Magnus and Brodie. They saw each other rarely. Their futures were uncertain. Sig was the only constant in Elwyn’s life now, his last pillar, and if he toppled...Elwyn squeezed his eyes shut harder as another hit came. Then another. His ass burned. Just when he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he heard the clatter of the wooden cane on the ground. There was a creak of leather, a warm weight and then Sig was above him, pushing his burning butt-cheeks apart. Elwyn felt the slick head of Sig’s dick brush against his entrance and he relaxed. Finally, what he wanted...what he needed...Sig would take him into his arms and Elwyn would feel better-

Sig moved in him in one fast, hard motion. Elwyn’s cheeks stung as Sig brought his hand against them with a slap that filled the air. Elwyn bit back a hiss of a breath, waiting for Sig’s hands drawing against his back or cupping his hips or reaching around him to hold him close. Instead, Sig just spanked him again and began thrusting. His movements were rough, unfeeling. There was no soft teasing or chuckles at Elwyn’s reactions or kisses spread against the back of Elwyn’s shoulders. The silence was filled only by Elwyn’s ragged breathing and Sig’s occasional, soft grunts. Elwyn didn’t get hard, feeling his stomach tighten with un-spilled tears. Sig didn’t touch him lovingly even once. He didn’t say Elwyn’s name. It was as if he didn’t care whether it was Elwyn he was fucking or someone else, and that thought finally brought the omega over the edge.

After one of the hardest days in his life, he burst into tears.

Sig stilled inside him. And then a soft, concerned, ‘’Elwyn?’’

Elwyn bit down on his bottom lip, hiding his face in the chair. He wished his hands were free so he could clamp them over his mouth and keep back his quiet sobs. He hated crying. He hated crying in front of people even more. Siegfried slipped out of him. A moment later Elwyn felt him loosen and then take off the restraints on his wrists. When he dared to look up, Sig was in his trousers, his face intent as he got rid of the straps keeping Elwyn down. Elwyn felt shame bubble up in him. Shame and hopelessness and upset that he couldn’t even be a good omega to Sig. He knew it was stupid to think that, especially when there were more pressing matters, but Elwyn couldn’t help it. He didn’t know when he’d started thinking of Sig as someone special to him. Someone he wanted in his life no matter what – and now he was deathly afraid of losing him.

Elwyn’s tears only came harder as he thought it, even as he felt Sig pick him up and carry him out of the red room. Elwyn felt himself be deposited in their bed. Sig tucked the covers around Elwyn, like he always did, but he didn’t leave to make him tea. Instead, as Elwyn sat up, sniffling and wiping at his eyes, Sig gave him a stern look, ‘’I told you to tell me when to stop.’’

Elwyn sniffled again, ‘’s-sorry...’’ he couldn’t even look at Sig.

Sig sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When he spoke again, his voice was kinder, ‘’no, I’m the one who should apologise. I...should have known you didn’t feel up to it. I shouldn’t have even taken you in there when I was so upset,’’ Elwyn felt his fingers on his chin, lifting his face so they could look at each other, ‘’I’ve made you afraid and I’ve broken your trust, which is exactly what I didn’t want to happen,’’ his fingers moved to stroke Elwyn’s face briefly, ‘’I’m sorry, Elwyn.’’

In that moment, Elwyn knew he’d tell Sig everything.

The alpha stood, ‘’I’ll go make your tea,’’ he said.

Elwyn didn’t stop him. He waited, sorting out his thoughts and wiping the rest of his tears. When Sig came back, the omega drank his tea and set the cup down on the floor before taking a deep breath. And then he said it all. It felt good to finally tell Sig everything – about the atrocities committed in the academy, about Lys’ fate and about prince Leo refusing to help; about the first failed mission to get Lys at Kalei’s ball, when Elwyn dressed as a waiter, and about the second time, that day. About the way Lys had looked, chained up and bruised. About how hopeless Elwyn had felt.

Sig listened silently. Even when Elwyn was done, he was still silent, trying to comprehend it all. Finally, he asked quietly, ‘’why didn’t you tell me all this before?’’

‘’I was scared you’d force me to stop trying to help Lys,’’ Elwyn said honestly.

Sig reached out and cupped his face again. His voice was serious as he said, ‘’I’d never make you quit doing something that’s important to you,’’ Elwyn pressed his cheek into Sig’s hand, ‘’let’s not keep secrets from each other anymore, okay?’’

Elwyn gave him a tiny smile, ‘’okay.’’

*~*~*

Brodie barely managed to hold it together until he got home.

As soon as he, Dorian and Theo made it back to Dorian’s apartment, Brodie burst into tears. He crouched down in the corridor, curled up in a ball and just bawled his eyes out. Dorian glanced at Theo, who looked pretty shell-shocked, too. He gave her an encouraging nod and she walked like a zombie into the livingroom, where she dumped herself on the couch and fell asleep in two seconds flat. Dorian crouched down by Brodie and put a warm hand on his back, ‘’you did all that you could,’’ he said gently.

‘’N-not again...’’ Brodie sobbed. He sounded on the verge of hysteria, ‘’I’ve left f-friends behind...a-again...’’

‘’Elwyn will be fine,’’ Dorian assured, ‘’and we’ll get Lys out. I promise. We won’t give up.’’

Brodie just cried harder. Dorian couldn’t blame him. Failure weighed down hard on him, too. He sat back against the wall, grabbed Brodie and dragged him between his legs. Before he could talk himself out of it for some silly reason, he wrapped his arms around the omega from behind, cocooning him with his body. Brodie’s cries ended abruptly with a surprised hiccup. When he got over his surprise, he relaxed into Dorian’s arms and just sniffled quietly every once in a while. When they were both numb and cold, Dorian finally untangled himself from Brodie and pulled him to his feet. The omega felt a little like a rag doll. He’d cried himself empty and Dorian had to drag hm to the bedroom. Theo was fast asleep on the couch so, just for tonight, Dorian let Brodie into his small bed. The omega didn’t question it. His eyes were puffy and the tip of his nose red from crying. He looked dog-tired as he crawled onto the bed and collapsed, still in his security uniform.

Dorian changed into his night t-shirt and sleeping shorts, then carefully crawled over Brodie. Despite his exhaustion, the younger boy was awake, his eyes just green-gold slivers under his reddish lashes. He didn’t say anything, staring off into the distance, as Dorian carefully took off the too-big security jacket and then the rest of the uniform, leaving Brodie in his underwear and the white tank top he’d had underneath. As Dorian folded the clothes, he wondered if Brodie wanted his space. The nasty encounter with Gleiter probably made him remember things he didn’t want to remember. He kicked away clothes from his floor. His room was a mess, ‘’I’ll sleep on the-‘’

His phone buzzed. Dorian pulled it out and checked the text.

_Ronnie 21:33_

_Checked at the station – Elwyn’s been bailed out by his alpha. Looks like Gleiter doesn’t want to kick up a fuss. Thinking up a Plan C – call u 2morrow._

Dorian sighed and sigh of relief and deleted the text, just in case. His phone buzzed again and the screen was taken up by a green call button and an unknown number. Frowning, Dorian picked up, ‘’hello?’’

‘’ _Mr Bader?_ ’’ came Kalei’s melodic, slightly accented voice.

‘’Your grace,’’ Dorian, surprised by Kalei calling, dropped his voice and went into the corridor, not wanting to disturb Brodie.

‘’ _I’m sorry,_ ’’ Kalei sounded as tired as they all were, ‘’ _I was supposed to divert Gleiter but I wasn’t even able to get him down here. Miss Ness called me. She told me we failed._ ’’

Dorian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache building. He needed a cigarette, ‘’it wasn’t your fault, your grace. No one could have predicted what Gleiter would do. We’re grateful for your help.’’

There was a long, heavy silence before Kalei finally spoke again, ‘’ _was Lys...bad?_ ’’

‘’Looks like it,’’ Dorian admitted. The morale of the team had suffered greatly. It would take a while to build it back up, ‘’but we’re not giving up.’’

‘’ _Of course,_ ’’ Kalei said instantly, ‘’ _I’m on my way back to Morpheus now. I want to make sure he’s safe, but I’m at your disposal, whenever you need me._ ’’

‘’I will keep you updated. Thanks, your grace,’’ Dorian couldn’t help but smile a tiny, tired smile. Who would have thought he, a run-down lawyer, would team up with some exotic duke on this.

‘’ _Goodnight, Mr Bader._ ’’

With a click, Kalei disconnected. Dorian came back into the bedroom and put his phone on the night stand just as Brodie’s soft, wobbly voice reached him, ‘’Dorian?’’

When Dorian looked at him, Brodie looked like he might cry again. Maybe it was the mark that Dorian had placed against Brodie’s neck over a month ago, mostly faded now, but Dorian automatically went to him, crawling onto the bed and laying down next to him. Screw the floor. He reached out and cupped Brodie’s brown cheek with a rough hand, ‘’you’re safe,’’ he said heatedly, ‘’you’re safe here and soon Lys will be, too.’’

Brodie’s eyes filled with tears, ‘’Dorian?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

Brodie brushed fire-coloured hair off his shoulder, ‘’bite me again?’’

Bite markings, like bonds, were supposed to be renewed once in a while or they faded and disappeared. It was harder and more painful for sexual bonds, but marks tended to go away without one even realising. Married couples and partners bit their omegas once every few weeks to mark them as theirs. It was like a sign of courtship to the public – any normal alpha wouldn’t pursue a marked omega. Dorian had originally bitten Brodie after he got beat up, to make him feel safe. Now he needed to feel safe again.

Dorian didn’t hesitate. He put his hand on Brodie’s hip and drew him closer, nuzzling his lips against his neck. He desperately wanted Brodie to know he had nothing to be afraid of. Every inch of Dorian’s being wanted to protect him. He opened his mouth and bit Brodie. Brodie tensed against him but relaxed a moment later. His small hands fleeted to Dorian’s shoulders and held there for purchase. Dorian flicked his tongue against the bite to get rid of the few beads of blood and nearly groaned at how good Brodie’s skin tasted. The mark between them which had become a warm string connecting them was against a rushing river. This was dangerous. Dorian pulled back but Brodie’s hands went from his shoulders to loop around his neck, ‘’please don’t leave me alone,’’ he whispered.

Dorian’s protective instincts flared. He wrapped his arm around Brodie’s waist and stroked his hair with his other hand, ‘’I would never,’’ he assured viciously.

He stroked Brodie’s hair until he fell asleep.

*~*~*

Kalei walked into the hotel room at the beach and Morph was by him in a split second. After an emotional, disappointing, draining day, Kalei just wanted to take his lover into his arms but Morph grabbed his arms urgently, ‘’well!?’’ his eyes were frantic. He’d spent the whole day freaking out in the hotel room, ‘’how is he?’’

Kalei gave him a sad look, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ was all he said.

Morph seemed to shrink in on himself, ‘’they...didn’t get Lys out?’’ his voice was barely above a whisper.

‘’They tried,’’ Kalei swallowed, trying to keep neutral, ‘’Lord Gleiter never came. He stayed in his mansion and it botched the plan,’’ luring him away had been step 1 in the plan and it had been down to Kalei – it had been his only job. And he’d failed.

‘’But we’ll try again, won’t we?’’ Morph pleaded, ‘’we won’t just leave him there, right!?’’

‘’We won’t,’’ Kalei promised, taking a deep breath, ‘’I’ll talk to the prince – I’ll make him give us that order to search Gleiter’s house...forgive me. I’m the one who failed. Everyone else did what they were supposed to do-‘’

He stopped when he felt Morph cup his cheek. Morph barely every touched him by himself – he was too shy for that. But now he cupped his face and whispered, ‘’you did all you could.’’

Kalei sagged against him, closing his eyes and leaning into Morph’s hand, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he just whispered again.

‘’Kalei, I can’t stay here,’’ Morph said, prompting Kalei to open his eyes, ‘’I...I know I said I’d do anything you wanted if you helped us, and that I’d be a perfect omega and never ask for anything...but you promised we wouldn’t leave and go back to Mireya – go anywhere – until we saw Hawthorne punished. Until we closed down the academy-‘’

‘’You’re safe here,’’ Kalei said, putting his hands on Morph’s hips, ‘’I...I think I’d lose my mind if I thought you were in danger.’’

‘’You can protect me,’’ Morph said heatedly, his grey eyes pleading. Kalei had never seen him feel so strongly about anything, ‘’Kalei, I can’t stay here and do nothing. _That’s_ making me lose my mind,’’ Kalei still didn’t look convinced. Morph’s face crumpled a little, ‘’please, Kalei. You said we’d see this through – both of us.’’

Kalei sighed but finally nodded, ‘’you’re right. We’ll go back tomorrow morning.’’

Morph gave him a tiny smile that instantly made Kalei feel a little more alive, ‘’thank you.’’

Kalei leaned down and rested his forehead against Morph’s, ‘’I know it was only a couple of hours but I really missed you today.’’

Morph stroked his cheek, ‘’I’m so glad you’re back,’’ he whispered earnestly. He stood on his tiptoes and nudged his lips shyly against Kalei’s. Kalei responded with a soft, slow kiss and when Morph tugged him shyly towards the bed, he went willingly, eager to get his failures out of his head, even if just for a moment.

*~*~*

After the whole mess with the collar, Leo avoided Magnus like the plague. He’d promised to do better but with Magnus’ mind filled with worry for Lys and his friends, he was glad that Leo stayed away from hm.

Until one evening, when he decided to barge into Magnus’ room.

Magnus automatically readied himself for a fight as Leo stormed over to him. He was angry, that much was clear. He stopped right in front of Magnus, his fists clenched, ‘’tell me you had nothing to do with it,’’ he demanded.

Magnus was confused and in the presence of a pissed-off Leo, that confusion quickly turned to fear and anger, ‘’what are you talking about?’’ Magnus snapped.

Leo gritted his teeth, ‘’one of the omegas from your academy was arrested for breaking into Lord Gleiter’s mansion and trying to kidnap his omega.’’

Magnus’ eyes widened. Everything went out of his head. Someone from class 1, one of his friends, had tried to save Lys, ‘’did he succeed?’’ Magnus breathed. There was nothing that could have hidden the hopefulness in his voice.

Leo’s eyes darkened, ‘’god, so you did know about it,’’ he breathed. Magnus didn’t, not to that extent – the last thing he’d been in on was the ball at Kalei’s, ‘’of course,’’ Leo took a step away, running a frustrated hand through his golden hair, ‘’I should have known, after all your whinging about Gleiter-!’’

‘’If only you’d listened-‘’ Magnus tried desperately but Leo cut him off.

‘’You can’t do that!’’ he yelled, ‘’you’re part of the royal family now, how could you...why would...! God, Magnus, how is this going to reflect on all of us!?’’

‘’I wasn’t part of it-‘’

‘’Did you even think about how this would look!?’’ Leo exclaimed, ‘’did you think about my family!? Did you think about me!?’’

Magnus had enough. Something inside him snapped, ‘’did _you_ think about _me_!?’’ he yelled back, despair creeping into his voice, ‘’did you think about _any_ of us when you pick and chose which one you were going to take home!? Did you think about all the younger kids in the academy and what might happen to them!?’’ he was breathing hard. Once he started yelling, he couldn’t stop, ‘’you have all this power, you could help so much, and yet you don’t! You don’t even see us as people!’’

Leo faltered. The anger went out of his eyes, ‘’I...I do-‘’

‘’That’s my _friend_!’’ Magnus yelled and his voice cracked. He knew he was going to start crying any second. He’d cried more in this castle than ever in his life, ‘’that’s my best friend stuck there with that man, and maybe you’re blind to it but all of us could see what kind of person Gleiter was within a second of meeting him because we’ve been dealing with people like him all our lives! And now...now he has Lys and you won’t _do_ anything about it! I may dislike you, maybe even hate you a little, but I don’t have a right to complain because you don’t hit me or rape me or make me suffer like he makes Lys suffer and maybe I even want to try and _build_ something with you but how can I, when you don’t even...you don’t...’’ he ran out of steam. His voice started shaking. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked desperately at Leo, who stared at him in shock, ‘’you don’t even care...’’ Magnus finished in a broken voice.

Leo stared at him. Magnus took a shuddering breath, trying to calm down, but he knew it was no use. He’d opened a dam and he wouldn’t be able to calm himself until it ran dry. He pushed past Leo and bee-lined for the doors, ‘’Magnus!’’ Leo cried futilely after him. Magnus broke into a run and didn’t look back.

*~*

If you'd like to read the next eleven chapters, please read the notes below <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the next ELEVEN chapters (up to chapter 24), check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories and the next eleven chapters of 013:Hawthorne for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> \- The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn  
> .
> 
> \- Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer. He doesn't expect a happy-go-lucky teenager who seems to know everything about space travel. 
> 
> TAGS: vampires, vampire x human, thriller, romance, comedy, slow burn, boss x employee, fantasy, gothic  
> .
> 
> \- Letters from the Frontline (War Brides 3): when war breaks out, carrier Winnie, the single parent of three little boys, has no choice but to sign up to be the bride of his neighbour, Silas, who has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, war, slow burn, friends to lovers, single parent, mpreg  
> .
> 
> \- Sunsleep: as the faerie lands die, the last of the faeries form a pact with humans, marrying into their royal families. Once they marry, the faeries lose their wings and their immortality. Fyre, a ferocious young faerie, and Ciri, a peaceful priest of the haemir, end up at the same castle. Fyre can't believe he has to marry Artos, the crown prince of Abel - to him, the impulsive, arrogant human is not worth giving his wings up for. Meanwhile, Ciri is bethrothed to Rowan, who is barely six - he gets to keep his wings for many years to come, but what kind of person will the boy Ciri is promised to grow up to be? 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, fantasy, fairies, fairy x human, age gap, medieval, fairytale, folklore, slow burn, hate to love, angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> .
> 
> \- My Boyfriend is With the Mafia: an omega stripper is just trying to get enough money to pay fo his brother's art college when he is spotted by none other than the biggest mafia boss in Rome. In the heat of the moment, the stripper agrees to be the gangster's boyfriend to help him out with his ex; except the gangster takes it very seriously. Now the poor stripper finds the gangster on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses, convinced they are boyfriends...
> 
> TAGS: gangster x stripper, mafia, erotica, romance, slow burn, fake relationsips, omegaverse, alpha x omega, poor x rich, lap dances 
> 
> NEWEST!   
> .
> 
> \- Gunpowder City: the war between the enchanters and the humans is over and the King's bastard brother is sent to the dreary mining town of Omenire to help it flourish. However, the weathered human miners despise the enchanters; no one as much as their night crew chief, who is as beautiful as he is crass. Though neither wants to be around each other, the prince and the miner must learn to work together for the sake of their kingdoms  
> Sequel to The Enchanter! 
> 
> TAGS: hate to love, love/hate, slow burn, fantasy, steampunk elements, prince x peasant, 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> After the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 46 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	14. Surviving Being a Hawthorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies! Sorry for the day-late update, I lost track of time!!! Hope you can forgive me & that you enjoy the chapter~

For a week after, Leo religiously avoided Magnus. Magnus was used to it by now – Leo avoided him like the plague every time they had a fight. But this time...it just didn’t sit right with the omega. He wished he hadn’t stormed out after his explosive confession. If he’d stayed, maybe he could have finally gotten through to Leo. Maybe they could have talked it out and finally started over. Instead, it had been a week since Leo immersed himself in his princely duties. He was practically always out. The few times that Magnus gathered the courage – and pushed past his pride – enough to go and knock on Leo’s door, the prince was never in. He didn’t come to see Magnus in the evenings. There was no opportunity to talk and with each day, Magnus grew more anxious – not only for Leo, but for Lys, too. There had been vague reports in tabloid newspapers that Reo brought Magnus about Gleiter’s stay in the hospital and blurry shots of his bruised face. Magnus wished he knew what had happened.

He took to walking around the corridors of Leo’s wing of the castle, deep in thought. He was doing just that a week and one day since the failed attempt to get Lys out when he turned a corner and barged straight into Reo. They were both sent flying and landed on the floor. Magnus scrambled up first, ‘’sorry!’’ he quickly pulled his favourite maid up. She looked shaken – but not from the sudden fall. She grasped Magnus’ hand.

‘’There’s a noble here for the prince,’’ she looked over her shoulder uneasily, as if he’d followed her. As if he was an oil stain spilling on the carpet behind her, ‘’he’s a bit...’’

‘’I thought Leo was out,’’ Magnus said.

‘’Talha said he got back in about half an hour ago. I’ll go get him,’’ she gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze and scurried off. Magnus watched her, frowning. She was very clearly spooked. Curiosity got the best of him and he hurried downstairs, down the grand staircase, into the foyer...

And wished he hadn’t.

Gleiter stood in the middle of the foyer.

He looked bad. For once, his smirk had gone sour. He didn’t look happy and he was flanked by four muscular guards which, in all honesty, were a bit much. The bruises and cuts on his face had healed, more or less, but were still visible. Some would probably scar. Magnus was surprised that the moment something cut into Gleiter’s face he didn’t pop like a balloon. Magnus wanted to back-track and hide as far away from that vile man as possible, but his rosy-pink hair was easy to spot and Gleiter’s eyes were on him in a second, ‘’ah,’’ he said in a cold, arrogant tone, ‘’another troublemaker. Where is your master?’’

Through Magnus’ fear pushed one real, pressing thought – _Lys_.

He realised he’d been half-way to curling behind the banister to not be seen. He pushed himself away from the staircase rail and descended the last three steps. He tried to be brave. It was more vital now than ever but thought he’d – mostly – gotten over his trepidation over Leo, Gleiter still awakened some primal, raw fear in him. This was a man that could hurt people and get away with it. But then Magnus realised something. Gleiter couldn’t hurt _him_. The only person who was allowed to hurt him now was Leo – he had nothing to fear from Gleiter. He had to help Lys.

 _I’m with the prince now. I rank the same, if not higher, than this toad,_ Magnus told himself as he stopped at the foot of the staircase and raised his chin, ‘’where is your omega, my lord?’’

Gleiter’s face turned purple with anger, ‘’he’s _mine_ ,’’ he hissed, spittle flying from between his clenched teeth, ‘’his location is none of your business.’’

‘’I’d like it if you brought him with you next time on your next visit,’’ Magnus said, as calmly as he could, when all he wanted was to lunge himself across the foyer and drop-kick Gleiter in the neck.

‘’I don’t care what you’d like,’’ Gleiter spat.

‘’Careful,’’ Magnus said, voice cold, ‘’I believe you should address me with a little more respect, shouldn’t you?’’

Gleiter looked baffled for a second. Then his face twisted with anger again, ‘’where is your alpha!? I want to see his highness!’’

‘’What for? Anything you want to say to him can be sad to me,’’ Magnus lied smoothly. The Queen would probably have a seizure if she heard that Magnus was acting in Leo’s stead.

‘’What for!? What _for_!?’’ Gleiter spluttered. He took two steps towards Magnus, hovering over him and Magnus forced himself to stand his ground when all he wanted to do was cower in the corner, ‘’that filthy omega – one like _you_ – broke into my house! He _attacked_ me!’’ Gleiter shoved a meaty finger, sprouting a ruby ring, in his own face, pointing at the cuts and bruises, ‘ _’look at me_!’’ his voice went shrill.

Magnus gave him the coldest look he could muster, ‘’I’d say it’s an improvement,’’ he hissed, quiet enough for only Gleiter to hear.

Gleiter looked gob-smacked. He looked behind him at his impassively-faced guards, then back to Magnus. Then, once more, his anger returned. This time, he stepped away from Magnus and yelled, ‘’I want to see the prince!’’

‘’I’m here,’’ Leo said suddenly. Both Gleiter and Magnus turned abruptly to the staircase, which Leo had descended so quietly neither of them heard. The prince was dressed in a smart shirt and a white blazer. There were dark circles under his brown eyes but other than that, he exuded authority. Magnus had never seen him like that. Did he have some kind of prince-mode that he could flip the switch on? ‘’what is it, Lord Gleiter? To what do I owe the sudden visit?’’

‘’Your highness, I was horribly assaulted!’’ Gleiter said heatedly as Leo came down the stairs, stopping between Gleiter and Magnus, ‘’I’m sure you have heard!’’

‘’I think I sent flowers,’’ Leo said dismissively. He looked awfully tired. Had he not slept?

‘’It was that barbarous omega from the academy that did it!’’ Gleiter raved, ‘’that curly haired Hawthrone! And I’m sure he wasn’t working alone! He had the audacity to break into my mansion, attack me, try to kidnap my omega...! Your highness, you must put a stop to it!’’

Leo’s eyes shone with weariness, ‘’what do you want me to do? He was arrested and released. I thought you didn’t want to kick up a fuss over this.’’

‘’I didn’t,’’ Gleiter’s cheeks were red with anger, ‘’but as I recovered in the hospital, I had time to think about it, and I’m sure that Elwyn Hawthorne didn’t work alone! I don’t even think it was he who smashes a vase – a very _expensive_ vase, may I add – on my face! It could have been that missing omega or even I think I saw a man with long hair-‘’

‘’Prosecute him through the court system,’’ Leo said, ‘’I am not the police.’’

‘’I demand you arrest the culprits, your highness!’’ Gleiter’s voice grew shrill again and Magnus wondered if he was two seconds away from stomping his foot down on the carpet, ‘’I am a noble – you have a duty to protect and aid me!’’

Magnus’ heart went up to his throat, ‘’Leo, you can’t-‘’

His voice was drowned out by Gleiter, ‘’if you will not help me get my justice, I shall go to the Queen!’’

Magnus’ heart dropped back down, to the pit of his stomach. Just then, the doors to the foyer were thrown open. One of the butlers hurried in, looking exasperated, after a tall, willowy figure, ‘’D-Duke Kalei Ramazan of Mireya, your highness!’’ he hurried to announce.

Kalei’s voice was ice and like this, he looked like a warrior. He inspired both fear and admiration, ‘’what’s going on!?’’ Leo demanded. He was getting flustered now, too.

‘’Your highness, you cannot trust this man,’’ Kalei motioned to Gleiter. His voice was firm, ‘’he needs to be arrested at once.’’

Gleiter looked like he was two seconds away from having his head explode, ‘’you...!’’ in his rage, he forgot all about ranks and titles, ‘’you followed me here! You were having me watched!’’ he whirled round to face Leo again, ‘’your highness, you see now! It is all a big conspiracy to take me down – and he’s in on it!’’

‘’Your highness,’’ Kalei’s voice was much more level as he turned to Leo, too, ‘’we have witnesses to his abuse of his omega. It is inhumane. He is abusing his power and you _must_ put a stop to it. His mansion must be searched and his omega inspected.’’

‘’This is ridiculous!’’ Gleiter raved, ‘’your highness, you see now that he is working with the enemy! Arrest him at once! Arrest all of them and have them pay for what was done to me!’’

Leo looked between them, this way and that, as they argued their cases – between calm Kalei and raging Gleiter. With each second, he looked more frightened, more unsure, ‘’the Queen will support me!’’ Gleiter threatened.

‘’You have to do what’s right, your highness,’’ Kalei pushed.

‘’They are spies and criminals!’’ Gleiter screamed.

‘’Your highness, see sense!’’

And then, in the midst of all the shouting and the chaos, Leo turned, ever so slightly, and looked to Magnus.

Looked to him for an answer.

Their eyes met and held. Magnus knew Leo could see all the despair in his eyes. The omega parted his lips and, ever so softly, whispered, ‘’please...’’

Leo knew which side Magnus was on. It was up to him to pick his own.

‘’Lord Gleiter,’’ he said and his voice cut through Gleiter’s and Kalei’s. Both nobles fell silent as Leo said, ‘’you are under arrest under charges of abuse against your omega.’’

Gleiter’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Kalei looked genuinely shocked, ‘’b-but I didn’t do anything!’’ Gleiter yelled.

‘’If you are truly innocent, you have nothing to fear,’’ Leo said and then, louder, ‘’guards!’’ The security guards came flooding in through the doorway. Leo must have alerted them when he heard Gleiter screaming at Magnus. They grasped the raving noble under his arms and dragged him away to escort to the nearest police station. The head of security – a middle aged woman named Wanda – stopped by Leo and bowed, ‘’search Gleiter’s house,’’ Leo said, ‘’find his omega,’’ Leo’s eyes turned to Kalei, ‘’make sure he is taken care of.’’

Kalei bowed his head, ‘’I will, your highness.’’

‘’If possible, don’t let my mother find out about this,’’ Leo added. He sounded and looked tired again.

Kalei bowed again and turned to go, following Gleiter’s confused bodyguards out of the castle. Magnus ran up to him, cutting off his path, ‘’your grace...’’ his voice was strangled.

Kalei’s face was relieved now. He smiled gently at Magnus and put his hands on his shoulders gently, ‘’don’t worry, Magnus. We’ll take care of Lys.’’

Magnus nodded. Emotion made his throat close, ‘’thank you.’’

Kalei nodded, giving Magnus’ shoulders a gentle squeeze, ‘’we’ll send for you when everything calms down a bit. Take care,’’ then he left the castle.

Magnus turned around towards Leo. He wanted to say thank you. In that moment, he even wanted to throw his arms around the prince’s neck. He hadn’t known Leo could be brave enough to go against his mother, Gleiter...but he had. For Magnus. The omega knew that much, ‘’Leo-!’’

But when he turned, Leo was already half-way up the stairs, his shoulders slumped. And when Magnus called out his name, he did not stop.

*~*~*

Dorian had been in the midst of stressing over plans to get Lys out when Kalei had called and simply told him that Lys had been taken out of Gleiter’s mansion. He was in a bad state and Kalei had made the decision to have an ambulance take him to the Stormview General Hospital, where Sig worked. He was taken into the private ward and though Sig was a surgeon, he put himself as his primary doctor. Dorian didn’t tell Brodie right away. It was late and visiting hours were over. He tossed and turned in bed all night. In the morning, he told Brodie and they hurried to the hospital. Now they stood in front of Lys’ room and Dorian swore he could hear Brodie’s heart thundering in his chest, ‘’can you give me a second with him?’’ Dorian asked Brodie.

Brodie looked so nervous he could die. He also didn’t look too happy about not being able to see Lys right away but he nodded. Dorian gave him a grateful smile and entered Lys room, closing the doors behind him. The private room was rather nice – white and pristine and quite cosy. Near the doors was a small circular tables with two armchairs for visitors. The bed was by the large window and in it lay Lys, plugged up to a dozen tubes, cables and machines. He was awake, staring out of the window and he looked even worse than Elwyn had described when they’d been at the mansion. Clearly, before going to the castle and getting arrested, Gleiter had taken out some of his anger on him. Likely the only reason why Lys was alive was because Gleiter was a little wimp who spent most of the last week in hospital, ‘recovering’ from his injuries.

‘’Lys?’’

Lys flinched so hard it looked like he’d jumped. His head turned very slowly towards Dorian as if he was afraid of him. Dorian couldn’t blame him. He was a stranger. Even so, he felt a little sick as he took in the extent of Lys’ injuries. Both his wrists were bandaged up to his knuckles. One of his legs – probably the one that had been in the shackle – was raised on a sling, in a cast. Broken? Most likely. There was a healing split on Lys’ lips. One of his eyes was practically swollen shut. His cheekbones, jaw and collarbones peeking from under the hospital gown were littered with purple bruises. His violet hair fell in a dull, un-brushed ponytail down his back. The worst thing was the lifelessness in his blue eyes. Like he was too tired to ever feel alive again. The only emotion that swam through the tiredness now was that fear which Dorian instantly hated, ‘’w-who are you?’’ Lys stammered. His voice was quiet and hoarse.

‘’Don’t be scared,’’ Dorian said futilely, stopping a good few feet away from the bed. He didn’t want to spook the omega even further, ‘’I’m Dorian. I’m a lawyer. I, uh...’’ he gestured vaguely to his face, ‘’I’m the one who broke a vase over Gleiter’s face.’’

Lys’ eyes widened a little, ‘’you...are?’’

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Dorian said, ‘’it looks like you took quite the beating for i-‘’

‘’Thank you,’’ Lys blurted.

Dorian blinked, ‘’what?’’

Lys looked down at his bandaged hands, ‘’I didn’t have to see h-him for five days after that...so...thank you.’’

Dorian nodded uncertainly, ‘’I’m here to help you, Lys. I’ve been working with your friends and a few others to get you out. Now that we’ve succeeded, we must take Gleiter to court and make him pay for what he did to you. Then we’ll do the same to Hawthorne, and have her pay for what she did to _all_ of you.’’

‘’Is that even possible?’’ Lys sounded so miserable that Dorian didn’t know what to do. He’d worked with many hurt omegas before but never to this extent.

He pulled out his notepad, ‘’I know you need your time to recover. Why don’t you just give me a simple statement for now?’’

Lys’ hands fisted in the covers of the hospital bed. He hung his head, ‘’I...can’t.’’

‘’You don’t have to go into too much detail. Just give me a simple over-view,’’ Dorian pressed gently, pen at the ready, ‘’what happened after Gleiter bought you from the academy?’’

As soon as Dorian uttered Gleiter’s name, Lys curled in on himself as best as he could with a broken leg. He put his hands over his ears, ‘’no,’’ he whimpered, ‘’no, please, don’t make me talk about h-him...’’

‘’Lys...’’ Dorian took a worried step towards the omega.

‘’No!’’ Lys cried suddenly, his voice raw. He wrapped his arms around his head and started crying, ‘’no, please, I can’t...I-I don’t... I can’t talk about it...I can’t...I can’t, please don’t make me...’’ he babbled.

Dorian stared, wide eyed, ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-‘’

Brodie must have heard Lys’ crying because he burst in, eyes wide, looking ready to throw himself at whoever was hurting Lys. When he saw Dorian, standing there looking shocked, he quickly bee-lined for Lys, ‘’what are you doing!?’’ he snapped at Dorian.

‘’...I...I didn’t-‘’

‘’Brodie?’’ came Lys’ tiny voice. He’d raised his head. His blue eyes were wide and filled with tears that spilled down his cheeks.

‘’Hey,’’ Brodie sat on the bed and his voice cracked, ‘’hey, Lys...’’

Lys started crying harder as he threw his arms around Brodie’s neck and yanked him into a tight hug, as if he couldn’t quite believe he was real. He was battered and bruised, and the hug probably hurt, but he didn’t let go, ‘’shhh....’’ Brodie whispered. His voice shook. He hugged Lys back, stroking his hair and back, desperate to make him feel okay, ‘’you’re safe. You’re safe now, Lys. We won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.’’

Lys just sobbed into his shoulder.

The doors shut softly. Dorian had left, leaving the two alone. Brodie held Lys for a long, long time as he cried. When he pulled back, Brodie was quiet still, brushing away the last of Lys’ tears and making sure he was comfortable on the bed. Finally, he sat back down on the edge of the bed and took Lys’ hand, brushing his thumb over the bandages, ‘’what did Dorian say to you?’’

Lys shook his head. He looked exhausted, ‘’nothing. It wasn’t his fault. He just wanted to get my statement.’’

Brodie nodded, feeling a bit guilty about snapping at the alpha, ‘’he’s a good guy,’’ he said quietly, ‘’actually...he’s probably the best person I’ve ever met. He’s a little rough around the edges,’’ Brodie smiled softly at Lys, ‘’but you can trust him. I do.’’

Lys nodded, squeezing Brodie’s hand. The squeeze turned into a desperate grip as he whispered urgently, ‘’Brodie, I really can’t. I can’t talk about it. When the man that saved me – the one with the long dark hair, the one who caught Morph when he fell out of a window – asked me about what happened I-I tried to tell him but I just...I felt like I’d throw up and even now I...’’ he faltered, taking a deep, fluttering breath as if fending off a panic attack.

‘’It’s okay,’’ Brodie said quickly, ‘’it’s okay, Lys, we won’t make you talk about it.’’

Lys took another deep breath, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for ages before finally asking, ‘’what about...the court case?’’

‘’We’re going to press charges,’’ Brodie said firmly, ‘’we’ll give that bastard what he deserves.’’

Slowly, Lys opened his eyes, ‘’will you be able to do that if I don’t talk?’’ he asked quietly.

‘’I...maybe,’’ Brodie faltered, ‘’I don’t know, Lys. I’m not sure how court works.’’

Lys bit his injured lip softly, ‘’if it’s very important, then I’ll try. Just...’’ his voice cracked, ‘’just not now.’’

‘’Okay,’’ Brodie leaned over and kissed his forehead, ‘’take all the time you need. Rest now.’’

‘’A-are you going?’’ Lys asked. He sounded like he might panic.

‘’Just for a little while. Dorian and I need to start preparing the case,’’ Brodie said gently, ‘’don’t worry, we won’t leave you here alone. Anyone that comes through that door,’’ he pointed at the room doors, ‘’is a doctor, a nurse or a friend. We won’t let anyone who could hurt you come in here.’’

Lys nodded, ‘’when will you come see me?’’

‘’Tomorrow,’’ Brodie promised, ‘’our friend, Ronnie, will come see you in the afternoon to photograph some evidence, okay? He’s really nice – he’s a policeman. Freckles, big smile. You don’t have to be scared of him.’’

Lys nodded uncertainly, ‘’thanks, Brodie.’’

Brodie squeezed Lys’ hand one last time, ‘’I missed you, Lys,’’ he whispered.

Tears gathered in Lys’ eyes again but he quickly wiped them away, ‘’I missed you, too.’’

*~*~*

‘’Kalei!’’ Morph stood from the armchair in the library so quickly the Mireyan history book he’d been reading toppled out of his hands. He was surprised by his urge to fling himself into Kalei’s arms as the alpha entered the library. Instead, he walked over to him slowly, ‘’where were you? I woke up and you weren’t in bed – or anywhere in the house...’’

‘’I’m sorry. Everything happened so fast I didn’t have time to call,’’ Kalei said calmingly, taking Morph’s hands.

Morph searched his face, slowly becoming worried – or even more worried than he had been for Kalei all day, ‘’is...is it about Lys?’’

Kalei nodded and led Morph back over to the armchair, sitting down in his. Morph fell into his, his legs giving out from nerves, ‘’Mr Bader asked me to have someone watch Lord Gleiter. He was at the hospital for five days. I hired some private investigators to keep an eye on him at all times. Yesterday evening, he finally went back to his mansion.’’

Morph’s hand fluttered to his mouth. He feared the worst, ‘’w-what happened?’’ he whispered.

‘’I got a call that morning from the investigators, before you even woke up. They told me that Lord Gleiter was on his way to the palace. I knew he was going to lie his way out of the situation in front of the royal family.’’

‘’You followed him,’’ Morph guessed softly.

Kalei nodded, ‘’I rank higher than him as a Duke. I thought – stupidly – that I would hold any sway over the prince.’’

Morph paled, ‘’he...sided with Gleiter?’’

‘’No,’’ Kalei said with a smile, ‘’he sided with Magnus.’’

Morph blinked, ‘’...Magnus?’’

‘’Lord Gleiter and I were trying to plead our cases but the prince made his decision when he looked at Magnus. He had Lord Gleiter arrested.’’

Morph felt as if the world regained colour again.

‘’Gleiter is in prison?’’ he breathed in disbelief.

‘’In arrest,’’ Kalei corrected, ‘’he’ll stay there until his trial. After that, hopefully, he’ll go to prison, paving a way for the academy to crumble.’’

Morph was almost too afraid to ask, ‘’and Lys?’’

‘’He’s recovering in hospital,’’ Kalei said gently, ‘’he’s safe.’’

Morph felt as if he’d been holding his breath over the last few weeks and now he could finally exhale, ‘’thank god,’’ he whispered, then looked up at his alpha, ‘’thank you, Kalei.’’

Kalei shook his head, ‘’I told you, I held no sway over prince Leopold. It’s all thanks to Magnus.’’

‘’No,’’ Morph stood from his armchair and went over to Kalei’s, standing in front of him, ‘’you’ve been helping us from the very beginning. You deserve our gratitude.’’

Kalei sighed softly, then looked up at his omega, ‘’what kind of man would I be if I didn’t help? Besides...’’ he brushed his hand over Morph’s, then retracted it, as if he had no right to hold his hand, ‘’it was the least I could do. In the end, I bought you. Just like Lord Gleiter did.’’

‘’You’re nothing like him,’’ Morph surprised Kalei with how firm his voice was. He slid into a surprised Kalei’s lap and cupped his hands with soft hands. They were so close their noses brushed, ‘’Kalei...’’ he breathed and Kalei caught himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind hearing only Morph’s voice saying his name for the rest of his life. Morph’s grey eyes met Kalei’s dark ones as he whispered, ‘’I’m so glad that it was you.’’

Kalei’s breath caught, ‘’truly?’’

Morph’s silvery eyelashes fluttered shut, ‘’truly,’’ he assured softly and kissed Kalei.

Kalei melted into his kiss, pulling Morph closer so that they were pressed against each other on the armchair in the library. He was so gentle with Morph that the omega could have cried. One of his hands slid into Kalei’s dark hair, the other stroked his cheek as they kissed. Slowly, shyly, Morph’s hands fell to the buttons of Kalei’s shirt. He undid them one-by-one, not breaking their kiss for even one second. When Kalei’s shirt was unbuttoned, Morph’s hand pressed against his bare chest, over his steadily beating heart. It felt so sure and steady under Morph’s fingertips that all of the boy’s jittery nerves and emotions of the day quietened. Kalei deepened their kiss, his tongue brushing slowly over Morph’s, savouring. When Kalei’s fingers brushed over the hem of his jumper, Morph eagerly raised his arms, letting Kalei pull his jumper off and then undress him fully. Tangled together, they made love on the armchair in the library, undisturbed by anyone and hidden by rows of books. For the first time, Morph was completely unafraid, completely without reservation. He couldn’t get enough of Kalei. He wanted to be held by him forever.

It was a long while before they were both spent. When Morph felt like he couldn’t move anymore, he sat naked in Kalei’s lap, sinking into his warmth. For the first time, he wondered what Mireya was like. Probably warm and free and happy and filled with sunshine, just like Kalei was. Morph closed his eyes and snuggled into Kalei. He couldn’t wait to see their new home as soon as this whole mess was over. Feeling his omega snuggle into him, Kalei chuckled and stroked his hair, ‘’we should have done it in the bed,’’ he murmured, ‘’then at least you could sleep comfortably.’’

‘’I am comfortable,’’ Morph mumbled, smiling. He couldn’t remember being so care-free since he came to the academy. Sure, they still had Gleiter to deal with and then they had to take down the giant that was Hawthorne academy. But for now Lys was free and safe and Morph was with Kalei and Kalei was perfect. Morph couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was, which was why he’d held back so much with Kalei. It was as if, when he’d been falling from the window, an angel thought he deserved better and materialised in the form of Kalei, ‘’are you?’’

‘’Hmm, let’s see,’’ Kalei mused in a soft, warm voice, stroking Morph’s bare back now, ‘’I have my naked lover on top of me...I don’t think I’d complain even if my whole body went numb.’’

Morpheus giggled and Kalei thought he’d die of happiness right there and then.

*~*~*

Lys woke up and someone was in his hospital room.

He inhaled sharply and sat up so quickly his bruised ribs and broken leg protested. His blue eyes shot instantly to the doors and for a moment, in his mind, he was still in that dark bedroom, and the doors that had just opened were letting in his captor. His heart seized and his breath lodged in his throat, making it hard to exhale. But then the darkness that had overtaken him faded and he realised he was in the hospital and it was sunset and the gorgeous orange-and-pink light was falling in through the huge windows. Windows unobstructed by blackout curtains. He’d gotten out.

Lys exhaled.

‘’Sorry,’’ the man who had come in said, giving him a sheepish smile as he closed the door quietly, ‘’I don’t mean to sneak in like a thief in the night but the doctors were giving me grief and...well, you know the gist.’’

The man was dressed in a white jumper and simple jeans with a camera hanging around his neck. His hair was curly and brown, with one strand sticking up from the top of his head like he couldn’t quite keep it down. His eyes were brown, too. His face was splattered with freckles. Beneath his jumper his body was powerful but he was baby-faced and he didn’t seem threatening. Even so, Lys’ muscles seized up, ready to fight for his life as the unfamiliar man approached, ‘’who are you?’’ Lys demanded. His breath was starting to get fluttery. From the moment he was taken out of Gleiter’s mansion, he’d already had a dozen panic attacks – he didn’t need another one.

Lys was surprised when the man noticed instantly. He took a step back, putting his hands up in surrender, ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Ronald. Ronald Amnon.’’

Lys hesitated, marking his freckles, ‘’...Ronnie?’’ he asked uncertainly.

Ronnie gave him a big, dazzling grin, ‘’yeah! Did Dorian mention me?’’

‘’Brodie did,’’ Lys said quietly.

Ronnie laughed and the free way in which he did it made Lys startled again, ‘’I’m flattered. Brodie, huh?’’

‘’Are you a police officer?’’ Lys asked uncertainly.

‘’Police detective. Basically the same thing,’’ Ronnie shrugged, tapping his camera, ‘’I’ve come to document the evidence.’’

‘’What evidence?’’

Ronnie turned serious, ‘’you,’’ he said.

Lys realised what he meant, ‘’...oh.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Ronnie said again, ‘’I know you probably don’t feel up to it, but bruises fade and, well...you know,’’ he gave a small, apologetic smile, ‘’if you’d rather, I can call Brodie and he can be here for it-‘’

‘’No,’’ Lys said quickly. Brodie had said that anyone coming through his doors would be a doctor, a nurse or a friend. That meant Ronnie was a friend. If Brodie trusted him, so would Lys, ‘’its fine. Let’s just get it over with.’’

Ronnie nodded, turning the camera on, ‘’can you take your gown off?’’

‘’S-sure...’’ Lys reached for the ties running all the way down his sides. He tugged on the knots, undoing them, until he could slip the gown off his shoulders. Bare except for his underwear, he clung to the gown in his hand. Being exposed like this brought back memories. Bad ones. He took a deep breath.

‘’Okay,’’ Ronnie held the camera in one hand and reached out with his free hand. He touched Lys’ shoulder, ever so slightly, trying to angle him and Lys jumped away from his touch.

‘’P-P-Please don’t...u-um...’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Ronnie snatched his hand back, kicking himself mentally, ‘’sorry, I didn’t think. Um...we can really wait and get Brodie down here...’’

‘’No, let’s just do it,’’ Lys didn’t want to be a coward. He’d managed to keep fighting Gleiter all these weeks. He couldn’t crumble now and become weak and useless and pathetic.

‘’Okay,’’ Ronnie said again, taking a deep breath. Lys heard a click and then there was a flash as Ronnie took the first picture – of the finger marks on Lys’ shoulder where Gleiter had grabbed him and the faint outline of a fading bite mark where his shoulder and neck met, ‘’so, Lys-‘’

‘’How do you know my name?’’ Lys asked automatically. Had Brodie told Ronnie about him?

‘’Oh, well...’’ another flash as Ronnie took a picture of Lys’ bandaged arms. He gave a little embarrassed chuckle, ‘’I’ve actually known about you far longer than you’ve known about you. I’ve been helping Brodie and Dorian get you out.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Lys said as the camera flashed again. He shifted, feeling exposed under the lens of the camera, even if Ronnie’s words relaxed him a little, ‘’thank you, Mr Amnon.’’

‘’Gee, you do the same thing Elwyn does.’’

Lys turned to face him abruptly, ‘’you know Elwyn?’’ he breathed.

‘’Yeah,’’ Ronnie pulled back, lowering his camera. He smiled, ‘’curly haired, like me, navy hair...we’ve met a few times. He’s been helping us out, too,’’ Ronnie clicked his fingers, ‘’has a knack for dressing up as a waiter when he infiltrates places. Either way,’’ he chuckled again, putting the camera back up and focusing it, ‘’he does that curtsy thing whether he says hello. It’s kinda cute. And he calls everyone ‘Mr’ as well. It took Dorian ages to get him to call him by his first name.’’

Despite everything, Lys’ mouth quirked up, ‘’that does sound like Elwyn...what about Magnus?’’

‘’Haven’t met him,’’ Ronnie said, photographing Lys’ broken leg, ‘’though he’s been helping out, too. Less, of course, since his prince is a bit...’’ Ronnie gave Lys a look that said it all and moved on to photograph his bruised thigh. He tried not to look too much at what looked like burn marks just below the hem of Lys’ hospital-issued underwear, ‘’they’ll both come see you soon, though, I’d imagined. Have you met Siegfried Hjart yet?’’

‘’Doctor Hjart? Yes, he’s been looking after me,’’ Lys perked up, motioning, ‘’he put my leg up in a cast and all...’’

‘’He’s Elwyn’s alpha, isn’t he?’’ Ronnie took pictures of Lys’ bruised ribs.

‘’Yes,’’ Lys confirmed, ‘’did he know about all this?’’

‘’Elwyn told him recently, when Hjart bailed him out of jail,’’ Ronnie said, ‘’he’s on board, but kind of on the side lines. He doesn’t want to get involved but he’s a good guy, so he’ll take care of you. Turn this way.’’

Lys did and Ronnie zoomed in on his bruised cheek. It looked like his cheekbone might be cracked in a place of two, ‘’fuck, he really didn’t care about making permanent damage, did he?’’ Ronnie breathed, almost to himself.

Lys shrunk in on himself, ‘’h-he...said that if he messed me up too much...he would just get another omega.’’

‘’Fucker,’’ Ronnie grunted. Lys blinked, realising he’d just told Ronnie something about what happened in Gleiter’s mansion without breaking down. He hadn’t been able to do it for anyone, not even Brodie or Dorian...but he’d done it for Ronnie, just a little bit. Did...Ronnie make him feel safe? Was it because he was a cop? ‘’I’m sorry if I seem really insensitive about all this, by the way,’’ Ronnie said, adjusting the setting on his camera, ‘’I kind of babble my way through these things. They’re ever easy for anyone involved.’’

‘’No, I...prefer it when you talk,’’ Lys said quietly, ‘’makes it easier to just...not think. About it.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Ronnie gave him a little sad smile, ‘’I think so, too,’’ he sat on the edge of the bed and concentrated the lens on Lys’ battered face. Lys shifted uncomfortably, ‘’you can look away, if you want,’’ Ronnie said, so Lys did. Ronnie took a picture of his face and stood, turning his camera off, ‘’that should be everything – you can get dressed no. I’ll print these out and stick them in your file tomorrow. We can start building Gleiter’s case around that.’’

Lys gave a small nod, putting his hospital gown back on, ‘’thank you, Mr Amnon,’’ he whispered.

‘’Ronnie,’’ the alpha gave him a pointed look.

Lys glanced at him, ‘’Ronnie,’’ he corrected.

Ronnie smiled, ‘’I’m supposed to look out for you tonight so I’ll be just outside those doors if you need anything,’’ he pointed to the doors, ‘’I promise I’ll beat up anyone trying to get in,’’ he added.

‘’What about the night shift nurses?’’ Lys asked, stunned. He’d never had anyone offer to beat up bad guys for him.

Ronnie pretended to think about it, ‘’I might let the night shift nurses in, if they behave,’’ he decided finally, giving Lys a wink. To his surprise, Lys’ mouth quirked up in a smile. Ronnie couldn’t help but smile back, ‘’get some sleep. You did good.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Lys said.

Ronnie went to the doors, hesitated, and added over his shoulder, ‘’you’re going to be okay, Lys. We won’t let anything happen to you.’’

His words made Lys feel safer than such simple words should have. He nodded and, with one last smile, Ronnie disappeared behind the doors.

*~*~*

Theo dropped Brodie off at Dorian’s place and Brodie was walking into the apartment a little after 4pm. Dorian was sitting on the windowsill in the kitchen. There was a cup of coffee next to him and a cigarette in his hand. He was smoking out of the open window, ‘’got a text from Ronnie,’’ he said, not looking at Brodie, ‘’he’s gone to get photographic evidence from Lys. He says he’ll text us if there’s a problem.’’

Brodie walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of him, ‘’why did you leave out of nowhere?’’ he asked.

Dorian finally turned to look at him. He flicked his unfinished cigarette out of the window. It fell many storeys below, ‘’I made that poor kid break down in tears,’’ Dorian said. He looked...guilty, ‘’I didn’t really feel like I should be there after that.’’

Brodie sighed softly, taking off his newsboy hat and shaking out his flame-coloured hair, ‘’it wasn’t your fault, Dorian,’’ he pulled himself up on the windowsill. Dorian looked at him, ‘’anything could have set him off. Lys is hurt right now. Lots of things will make him cry, I imagine.’’

‘’You’re probably right,’’ Dorian said, looking out into the dusk that fell over Stormview. After a long while, he finally said what he was really thinking, ‘’it shocked me.’’

‘’What did?’’

‘’The state he was in,’’ Dorian whispered, staring at the city rooftops rather than at Elwyn, ‘’I...how can you do that to someone?’’

Brodie stared at his dark fingers, ‘’I don’t know,’’ he admitted.

‘’How old is he?’’ Dorian asked, pulling out his cigarette pack to pull another one out. He realised it was empty and tossed it to the floor with a sigh.

‘’Eighteen.’’

Dorian looked at Brodie, ‘’and you?’’ he asked quietly.

‘’Nineteen,’’ Brodie said.

‘’What about Elwyn? Magnus? Morph?’’

‘’Eighteen, nineteen and seventeen,’’ Brodie supplied.

‘’And the youngest? Who was the youngest person in your class that got sold?’’ Dorian prompted.

Brodie hesitated, ‘’Willow and Yota are sixteen,’’ he said finally.

Dorian rubbed his face. He looked tired, which wasn’t unusual for him, ‘’you’re all just fucking kids,’’ he whispered.

‘’We’re not,’’ Brodie said quietly, ‘’we’re Hawthornes. None of us got to be kids much,’’ he kicked his feet in the air, thinking about it. It was sad, really. What would they have been like if they’d grown up like normal children, in normal neighbourhoods, maybe even like the one Dorian lived in? What kind of childhood would they have had? What kind of kids would they be? Aramis would still be a little brat, probably, playing King and having all the other kids follow him around. The ruler of the playground, or whatever. Estienne would stick up for all the little kids, like she stuck up for the girls. Nadya would probably be the type of kid to start a scrap over losing a game. But maybe not. Maybe if not for the academy, she would have grown up less _angry_. And maybe Yota wouldn’t be so scared of everything, needing Dirk to protect him, and maybe Greer would actually have a will to live somewhere inside her, and maybe Keira would be allowed to be loud and wild and open and maybe Willow wouldn’t be so stuck up and maybe...

Maybe...

Brodie sighed. There was no point dwelling on that. They didn’t grow up normal and they weren’t normal kids. They were war orphans. Magnus had been abandoned on the doorstep of the first orphanage his parents could find and Morph’s aunt gave him up once his parents died and Elwyn’s father sold him and Lys’ mother didn’t want custody of him and Brodie’s hadn’t been fit for parenting and it...all...didn’t matter...

What mattered was there and then. They could fix it all. They could still have normal lives.

‘’We’re going to get them,’’ Brodie said quietly, ‘’for all of it. Gleiter and Hawthorne and all the others.’’

Dorian met his eye and gave a firm nod, ‘’yeah. We will,’’ finally, he gave a small smile, ‘’it’s all coming together, isn’t it?’’

‘’We’re finally doing it,’’ Brodie smiled, too.

‘’Will Lys give a statement?’’

Brodie nodded, ‘’yes, if we give him time.’’

‘’We will. And then we’re going to win. Just watch, kiddo,’’ Dorian ruffled Brodie’s hair. Then his hand slowed and he just kind of...drew it down, his knuckles brushing Brodie’s cheek ever so slightly. Time seemed to slow. Brodie’s breath caught as he realised how close together they were on the windowsill. Dorian’s eyes flicked to Brodie’s mouth. Brodie held his breath. He wondered if Dorian would lean in. He _wanted_ him to lean in.

But Dorian snapped out of it too quickly.

He slipped off the windowsill, clearing his throat and Brodie’s cheeks heated, realising what he’d been craving. Dorian had already given him so much, how could Brodie still want more...?

‘’I’m gonna go get more cigarettes,’’ Dorian grumbled and hurried out of the apartment.

*~*~*

‘’Well?’’ Elwyn was at Sig’s side before the surgeon could even take off his shoes, ‘’how is he?’’

Sig gave him a tired look, ‘’it’s nice to see you, too.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Elwyn gave him a hasty kiss on the cheek which Sig rebuked with a look, ‘’well?’’

Sig sighed, took his shoes off and padded into the kitchen, ‘’he’s okay.’’

‘’Really?’’ Elwyn shadowed him.

Sig went to the coffee maker, peered at it, thought better of it and just poured himself a glass of water. He downed it all before setting it down and sighing, ‘’no, Elwyn, not really. Lys is...in bad shape. He’s got a broken leg, a broken rib and half a dozen battered ones, a concussion that may be some kind of brain trauma, he’s gone burn marks, he’s got enough bruises for a lifetime and I suspect the mental trauma is even-‘’ Sig turned and stopped talking, seeing the look on Elwyn’s face, ‘’sorry,’’ he sighed, rubbing his face, ‘’I forgot this isn’t my staff room.’’

‘’Is it really that bad?’’ Elwyn whispered, horrified.

‘’It is,’’ Sig said. He didn’t want to lie to Elwyn, ‘’but it’s nothing that some time, rest and good medical staff can’t fix. We’ll monitor him closely and make sure he’s comfortable. Duke Kalei paid for his private room for a month upfront and I intend to take very good care of your friend,’’ he walked past Elwyn, cupping his cheek briefly, ‘’don’t worry too much.’’

‘’When can I see him?’’ Elwyn asked, following Sig like a lost puppy into the bedroom.

‘’Best not to for a few days. Give him a moment to breathe – he’s got enough people keeping him company for now. The nurses tell me there’s always someone guarding his door. Besides, you don’t want to see him like that again. I know how shook up you were after the first time,’’ Sig said. He pulled off his clothes and pulled his sleeping t-shirt from under his pillow. He pulled it on, took his glasses off and dumped himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Elwyn sat near him on the edge of the bed.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ he said, biting his lip, ‘’I didn’t even ask how you were.’’

Sig smiled, not opening his eyes, ‘’I’m just tired, as usual.’’

Elwyn put his hand on Sig’s chest and brushed his thumb over the spot where he could feel his heart beating, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered, ‘’for taking care of Lys.’’

Sig opened his royal blue eyes, ‘’how are you, Elwyn?’’ he asked softly.

‘’Worried,’’ Elwyn murmured, ‘’just really, really worried.’’

Sig opened his arm, ‘’come lay down with me.’’

Elwyn did, pressing himself against Sig’s side. It was nice in that moment not to be alone. Sig stroked his hair, staring at the ceiling, ‘’I’m glad you’re here and not banged up in some hospital bed somewhere,’’ he murmured.

‘’Me, too,’’ Elwyn said.

‘’Elwyn, are you afraid of me?’’ Sig said suddenly and he said it so quickly Elwyn wondered how long he’d been meaning to ask.

‘’No,’’ Elwyn answered. He meant it.

Sig relaxed a little and Elwyn only then realised how tense he was, ‘’then...what about the things I want to do with you?’’

‘’...No.’’

Sig sighed. His hand stilled in Elwyn’s curls, the resumed, ‘’you have to be honest with me, Elwyn. That’s how this whole thing works.’’

It was easier to be honest when Elwyn was curled up against Sig’s side, not looking him in the face, ‘’it does scare me, sometimes,’’ he admitted, ‘’cause I...don’t understand it.’’

‘’We don’t have to do it-‘’

‘’I didn’t say I didn’t want to,’’ Elwyn interrupted.

Sig pulled Elwyn closer, ‘’I’ll teach you. Slowly,’’ he murmured against his curls, ‘’when we do things, I want you to say ‘red light’ when you want to stop. Even if it’s just for a bit and you want to continue later. I don’t want you to endure until you can’t anymore. I don’t want you to have to wait until the last possible moment to stop me. Everything that I do to you, I want you to like, do you understand?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn whispered, feeling his cheeks heat at the sudden confession, ‘’red...light?’’

‘’Yes. Can you remember?’’

Elwyn nodded, ‘’I think so.’’

He felt Sig brush a kiss against his hair, ‘’I’m sorry for what happened last week,’’ he murmured, ‘’for pushing you too far and not realising you were upset and...’’ he sighed, ‘’all of it. It was my fault and it shouldn’t have happened.’’

Elwyn smiled, pushing himself up on his elbow and leaning over Sig. He wanted to look at him, ‘’you’ve already apologised,’’ he said with a soft grin, ‘’I’ve heard you say ‘I’m sorry’ more this week than I’ve heard in my life. You even got me flowers,’’ Elwyn glanced at the windowsill, where the two dozen red roses sat in a vase.

‘’That’s because I truly am sorry,’’ Sig whispered.

‘’I know. I’m glad you are,’’ Elwyn kissed his forehead, surprising Sig. They rarely showed each other much affection outside of sex and sleepy cuddles before bed, ‘’I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m allowed to be angry at you.’’

Sig reached up, brushing the back of his hand against Elwyn’s cheek, ‘’are you angry?’’

‘’No,’’ Elwyn turned his head and kissed Sig’s knuckles, ‘’and I hope I never get angry with you.’’

Sig smiled, ‘’I hope you do.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Everyone gets angry. It’s normal. Besides,’’ his smile turned a little cheeky, ‘’I bet you’re really cute when you’re angry.’’

Elwyn huffed and lay back down. Sig chuckled, pulled a blanket on top of them and put his arm back around Elwyn.

*~*~*

The next morning Kalei went with Morph to the Stormview General hospital. He patiently waited outside by the car while Morph, sprouting a bouquet of various beautiful flowers, hurried to the private ward. He found Lys’ room after asking a nurse and entered after a polite knock. Lys was awake and he looked like he’d been to hell and back. Morph forced himself not to show the shock and horror on his face, instead summoning up a smile as he entered. Lys returned the smile, though it was tired and more like a ghost-smile than anything else, ‘’hey, you,’’ he said.

‘’It’s good to see you, Lys,’’ Morph said, extending out the flowers.

‘’For me?’’ Lys smiled, taking them and pressing them to his face. The petals were soft on his cheeks. Back at the academy, when everything was about being beautiful, he hated pretty things. Now, after Gleiter’s dark, gloomy room and his hideous face and the ugly scars and marks he’d left all over Lys’ body, he was grateful for beauty again, ‘’thank you, Morph.’’

Morph sat down on the chair by Lys’ bed. He’d meant to ask how he was doing. He had meant to assure him that he was safe and that they’d take down Gleiter. Instead, as he saw Lys cradling the flowers in his arms, careful as if he was holding a baby, something inside him broke. He reached out and clasped Lys’ hand. Lys looked a little surprised but his face softened as Morph said in a choked voice, ‘’I’m sorry we weren’t better friends at the academy.’’

Lys gave him his smile – the special smile he had for the younger kids and any of the Hawthornes when they were hurt or upset. Even when he was so hurt and upset himself, he still looked out for others first. He squeezed Morph’s hand, ‘’we all survived being Hawthornes. We’re family, Morph.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Morph sniffled, not realising he’d started crying. He clung to Lys’ bruised hand, ‘’we are.’’

*~*~*

The story is now complete on my page (which I'm not allowed to mention by name ;P)! Read below for more info!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next ELEVEN chapters, up to chapter 25), check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories and the next eleven chapters of 013:Hawthorne for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> \- The Six Targets of the Shadow of New York: Ai, a mysterious omega, is given to the South Bronx Cartel as a gift from the Lazzari family, a powerful mafia wanting to make allies with Aden's small-time gang. Ai quickly becomes interwoven with his new gang, as he pulls them into a plot against the Lazzari family and as they pull him into bed...
> 
> TAGS: multi-pairing, polyamory, foursome, threesome, pack couples, omegaverse, alpha x omega, heats, gangs, action, thriller, romance, slow-burn  
> .
> 
> \- Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer. He doesn't expect a happy-go-lucky teenager who seems to know everything about space travel. 
> 
> TAGS: vampires, vampire x human, thriller, romance, comedy, slow burn, boss x employee, fantasy, gothic  
> .
> 
> \- Letters from the Frontline (War Brides 3): when war breaks out, carrier Winnie, the single parent of three little boys, has no choice but to sign up to be the bride of his neighbour, Silas, who has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, war, slow burn, friends to lovers, single parent, mpreg  
> .
> 
> \- Sunsleep: as the faerie lands die, the last of the faeries form a pact with humans, marrying into their royal families. Once they marry, the faeries lose their wings and their immortality. Fyre, a ferocious young faerie, and Ciri, a peaceful priest of the haemir, end up at the same castle. Fyre can't believe he has to marry Artos, the crown prince of Abel - to him, the impulsive, arrogant human is not worth giving his wings up for. Meanwhile, Ciri is bethrothed to Rowan, who is barely six - he gets to keep his wings for many years to come, but what kind of person will the boy Ciri is promised to grow up to be? 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, fantasy, fairies, fairy x human, age gap, medieval, fairytale, folklore, slow burn, hate to love, angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> .
> 
> \- My Boyfriend is With the Mafia: an omega stripper is just trying to get enough money to pay fo his brother's art college when he is spotted by none other than the biggest mafia boss in Rome. In the heat of the moment, the stripper agrees to be the gangster's boyfriend to help him out with his ex; except the gangster takes it very seriously. Now the poor stripper finds the gangster on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses, convinced they are boyfriends...
> 
> TAGS: gangster x stripper, mafia, erotica, romance, slow burn, fake relationsips, omegaverse, alpha x omega, poor x rich, lap dances 
> 
> NEWEST!  
> .
> 
> \- Gunpowder City: the war between the enchanters and the humans is over and the King's bastard brother is sent to the dreary mining town of Omenire to help it flourish. However, the weathered human miners despise the enchanters; no one as much as their night crew chief, who is as beautiful as he is crass. Though neither wants to be around each other, the prince and the miner must learn to work together for the sake of their kingdoms  
> Sequel to The Enchanter! 
> 
> TAGS: hate to love, love/hate, slow burn, fantasy, steampunk elements, prince x peasant, 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> After the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 46 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	15. Secrets Revealed at Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I hope everyone enjoys!!!   
> Please read the end notes <3

Dorian slapped the glorious piece of paper onto the kitchen counter, between cups of gone-cold coffee and plates even Brodie hadn’t had time to wash. Theo, Ronne, Dorian and Brodie leaned over the court order as if it was the holy grail, ‘’next month, huh?’’ Theo breathed.

Dorian nodded, a grim smirk on his face, ‘’we’ll get that bastard.’’

Brodie could hardly believe it. He brushed his fingers over the letter, which had come that morning. After the solid evidence that was Lys in his hospital bed, Dorian had enough basis to accuse Gleiter of domestic abuse, kidnapping, human trafficking... he’d spoken to the courts. And, that morning, the letter with the court date arrived. It had been set for next month and Brodie’s heart beat so hard he could hardly hear Theo over it. Next month they’d get Gleiter behind bars – permanently – and then Hawthorne was next. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. In the Stormview jail, where Gleiter was being held on Prince Leo’s orders, a similar letter had been posted. There was no way he could wiggle out of this now. Dorian had tipped his good friend, Clariza Sheng from the _Eyewitness,_ about the situation and the world of media was abuzz with the scandal. There was no hiding it.

There was only winning it.

‘’Right,’’ Ronnie clapped Theo on the shoulder, ‘’c’mon, we’ve got evidence to collect.’’

Theo shoved a stray curl under her black cap and saluted the other two, ‘’see you later!’’

Brodie and Dorian watched them go. The doors to Dorian’s apartment slammed shut. Brodie looked back to the letter, exhaling softly, ‘’I can’t believe we actually got this far.’’

‘’I can,’’ Dorian said with a tired grin. He was always tired these days, handling all the legal business of the case, ‘’coffee?’’

‘’I’ll make it,’’ Brodie offered instantly, going for the kettle. Dorian went to the window and opened it. He lit a cigarette, blowing smoke into the afternoon sky. Brodie clicked the kettle on and turned, ‘’we should start organising our arguments since you’re the accusing attor...’’ Brodie’s breath hitched as he caught sight of Dorian, ‘’...ney,’’ he finished softly, staring at the alpha. Even though he was tired and worn out, Dorian always had a rough charm about him. Now, leaning against the windowsill, his brown hair loose around his shoulders, his face illuminated by the soft orange light of the sunset, his lips parted as he blew out smoke...

Brodie’s heart did a little somersault and Brodie desperately wanted to grab it, squeeze it and tell it to be quiet. His heart had been unstable around Dorian more and more often. Brodie wasn’t stupid. He knew why and he refused to acknowledge it. In a month, they would face Gleiter in court. After that, they would come for Headmistress Hawthorne. And after that, no matter the outcome... Brodie wouldn’t be here anymore. Magnus was tied to the prince who seemed to have no willingness to let him go. Morph would go to Mireya with Kalei. Elwyn would probably stay with Sig in the apartment he called ‘home’ every time he left after a meeting. And Lys...

Well, it was just Brodie and Lys. Right now, out of the goodness of his heart, Dorian was letting Brodie crash in his apartment. But when all was done and dusted, Brodie would have to find a place for himself. A place where he wasn’t a nuisance sleeping on Dorian’s couch.

‘’Brodie?’’

Brodie blinked, realising he’d been gazing at Dorian like a love-sick puppy. He cleared his throat and turned around to make their coffee.

*~*~*

As soon as Kalei received the order to show at court as a witness to the Gleiter case, he set about preparing his statement. In the late afternoon, after hours of writing, he’d finally managed to order his thoughts into a coherent argument. He put his statement into the shelf of the desk in the small office in the mansion he was renting and rose. He found Morph on the balcony, dressed only in a sheer sweater and jeans. It was November and the cold was finally starting to set in. Kalei walked behind Morph, who was admiring the sunset, and put his arms around him. He felt the omega jump, startled, then settle when he realised it was just Kalei. He leaned backwards into his alpha as Kalei tried to encompass as much of him as he could in his arms, warding off the chill, ‘’you’ll catch a cold like that,’’ he murmured, resting his chin atop Morph’s purple hair, ‘’what are you thinking about so intensely?’’

‘’The trial,’’ Morph said quietly, ‘’and what I’m going to say.’’

Kalei pulled away and leaned against the marble rail of the balcony, looking at Morph, ‘’I think it’s better if you don’t.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Say anything. Yet,’’ Kalei explained, taking Morph’s hand loosely in his and playing with his fingers, ‘’Gleiter hasn’t hurt you directly. It will have more of an impact if you speak out against Hawthorne and the academy once we take Gleiter down. Besides,’’ Kalei sighed softly, ‘’I’m worried about the backlash that might come from this. I don’t want you to get hurt.’’

‘’Mr Bader said the same thing,’’ Morph sighed, ‘’and I know it makes sense, I just...hate not doing anything. I didn’t help to rescue Lys and now I won’t even help with Lord Gleiter.’’

‘’You are helping,’’ Kalei assured, pulling Morph to him, ‘’you’ve roped me in, haven’t you? Waiting for your time doesn’t mean you’re not doing anything.’’

‘’Right...’’ Morph still didn’t seem convinced.

Kalei pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead, ‘’why don’t we go out?’’

Morph looked surprised, ‘’now?’’

Kalei’s smile turned cheeky and he pulled Morph back indoors and into their bedroom. He threw open the wardrobe and rustled about, ‘’I don’t believe I’ve taken you to a bar yet.’’

Ten minutes later, the two of them were slipping into a chauffeured car at the foot of the mansion and pulling out of the driveway, towards the main road. Kalei was dressed in Southern clothing – a black shirt, unbuttoned at the top, the sleeves rolled up and jeans, his hair in a loose, fairytale braid. His beaded bracelet was around his wrist, as always, and his signet ring glinted on his finger. Morph was in a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. He wasn’t accustomed to wearing black, but he rather enjoyed it, especially when Kalei wore black with him. They sat in the back of the car, holding hands loosely. It looked like the start of a great evening.

But then they hit the main road.

Morph flinched, blinded by the sudden flashing of cameras. Muffled shouts of reporters reached him as they did not hesitate to bang their hands against the windows, demanding answers. Morph pressed himself against Kalei’s side, ‘’w-what’s happening?’’

Kalei was instantly on high alert, his brows drawn, as they drove slowly through the crowd of reporters, ‘’paparazzi,’’ he said grimly, ‘’no doubt here to get the scope on Lord Gleiter.’’

‘’They know about the case?’’ Morph asked.

‘’It looks like it. A court case of such profile and rarity that could change the face of Hamnel forever is bound to get a lot of media attention,’’ Kalei held Morph’s hand tighter, even as they drove onto the main road, leaving the news-thirsty crowd behind, ‘’still, I didn’t expect them to be under our house.’’

‘’What now?’’ Morph asked.

‘’I’ll employ better security,’’ Kalei said, ‘’but we best get used to it, for now,’’ he gave Morph a reassuring smile, brushing his fringe out of his eye, ‘’don’t worry – they won’t be where we’re going.’’

*~*~*

With a search warrant in Ronnie’s pocket, he and Theo had no trouble entering Gleiter’s mansion. It looked like as soon as shit hit the fan, all the staff had cleared out. The house was eerily quiet, like a haunted, abandoned mansion, ‘’can I just say,’’ Theo said as they walked into the foyer, ‘’we are _not_ splitting up. This place gives me the creeps.’’

‘’If what we suspect is true then three of Gleiter’s spouses have died in this house,’’ Ronnie said, craning his head to look at the high ceiling, hanging with a crystal chandelier.

Theo shuddered, ‘’I hate ghosts.’’

‘’This place isn’t haunted,’’ Ronnie laughed, but his laughter echoed through the spacious foyer.

‘’We’ll see,’’ Theo grumbled. Both she and Ronnie had cameras hanging around their necks. They would take photos of anything that could be useful in the investigation against Gleiter. They set off, ‘’fuck, couldn’t we have come here during the day?’’ the sunset was upon them, casting red-orange light through the windows. There was no way they’d be done by nightfall. The mansion was huge and full of secrets.

They started downstairs. The staff must have left in a hurry. There were pots and pans everywhere in the kitchen, with aprons haphazardly draped over surfaces, as if the cooks had thrown them down and left; the washing room was filled with baskets full of unwashed linens; the servant quarters didn’t even have beds that were made, ‘’it looks like they all wanted to clear out fast,’’ Ronnie commented, taking photos of the messy rooms, ‘’think they have something to hide?’’

‘’I don’t believe all of them were ignorant to what Gleiter was doing,’’ Theo said, standing in the doorway of the servant room Ronnie was photographing, ‘’someone must know something.’’

‘’We should tell Dorian,’’ Ronnie said, leaving the quarters and falling into step with Theo as they hurried down the corridor, ‘’maybe he can track them down.’’

Theo nodded. They searched every room, taking pictures of anything that was relevant but all they were really doing was avoiding the bedroom. Finally, as dusk turned to night, they entered, ‘’this place feels cursed,’’ Theo murmured. The blackout curtains were still in place so she flicked the lights on.

The room looked normal.

‘’Shit, he cleared the evidence,’’ Ronnie cursed.

Theo sighed, ‘’predictable. Let’s see what we can find.’’

They spread out around the room. Theo went around banging through cupboards and wardrobes. As Ronnie approached the bed, he felt a little sick. It looked ordinary – clean sheets, neatly made bed...unlike every other part of the mansion, left in disarray. This was clearly staged. Ronnie slapped his gloves on and circled the bed, slowly. He couldn’t help but imagine what kind of morbid things must have happened to Lys on this bed, ‘’god, he must have been so scared...’’ he whispered.

‘’Huh?’’ Theo glanced at him.

Ronnie just shook his head, reaching one of the bedposts. A nightstand stood here, leaning against it. Ronnie remembered Lys laying in the hospital bed. The leg that was broken was his left, on the side of the cupboard. Without thinking, Ronnie lifted it and set it aside so violently it wobbled and then crashed to the floor. It had stood on a small, circular, decorative carpet and nothing would have been out of ordinary – except Ronnie had the keenest eyes of any police detective in Stormview. He crouched down, inspecting the bedpost. Where the cupboard had leaned against it was a worn band of wood – almost like there had been a chain rubbing it raw here. Ronnie snatched the carpet up and tossed it aside. It hid an indent in the carpet beneath – of something square and heavy. Ronnie looked under the bed, where a heavy slab of concrete, with a length of chain attached to it, had been shoved underneath by Gleiter. He’d clearly expected to be able to come back and hide it properly.

‘’Bingo,’’ Ronnie muttered.

*~*~*

‘’Hello,’’ Jovan smiled radiantly at Elwyn when he opened the door.

‘’Hi,’’ Elwyn gave an uncertain smile back, stepping back from the doors, ‘’please, come in.’’

He’d received an invitation to court as a witness in Gleiter’s trial that morning but because he was an omega, he needed his alpha’s approval. He’d already been stressing about the whole thing – now he stressed even more. Though Sig had allowed Elwyn to help save Sig, he hadn’t said anything about the court case and he didn’t seem very inclined to throw himself into helping. It was confusing and worrying and Elwyn didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t much he _could_ do. Sig had been spending long hours at work the past few days, checking up on Lys and his injuries in the time he should be at home. Elwyn had barely been able to speak to him past a tired hello when the alpha crashed into bed in the early hours of the morning. Some nights he just slept at the hospital and as much as Elwyn worried about his friends, he worried about Sig now, too. He wanted to do something nice for him. He’d automatically thought of cooking a meal, but he was helpless in the kitchen, even after a few years of learning at the academy. So, with his new phone, he’d called someone who could distract him from the mess with Gleiter and at the same time, help him not blow the apartment up.

‘’I’m so glad you called,’’ Jovan said excitedly, pushing dark green hair out of his eyes, ‘I’m so glad to get away from work, especially since Elena is always at practice.’’

‘’Tell me about it,’’ Elwyn gushed, his shyness around the prim-and-proper omega gone instantly, ‘’I haven’t seen Sig in two days – he slept at the hospital yesterday.’’

‘’Oh, yes, I saw him,’’ Jovan supplied as they walked into the small kitchen connected to the livingroom, ‘’every time I catch a sight of him, I’m so relieved I’m a nurse and not a surgeon. I couldn’t handle the workload.’’

Something inside Elwyn flickered. It was heavy, like...regret? ‘’you...saw him?’’ he asked miserably. He was sure it was because of the mark and bond between them that he was, once again, feeling worse and worse the less he saw Sig.

‘’We do work in the same hospital,’’ Jovan supplied, shrugging of his coat. It was pretty, lined with fur – no doubt a present from Elena, ‘’sorry, is there anywhere to...?’’

‘’Oh! Yes, of course!’’ Elwyn hurried to grab his coat and put it on the peg, ‘’I’m sorry, I’m just all over the place.’’

‘’You miss him,’’ Jovan said knowingly, rolling up the sleeves of his cream sweater.

Elwyn felt his face flush, ‘’I-I don’t. I just...have a lot on my mind.’’

‘’With Lys?’’ Jovan guessed. His smile was sympathetic, ‘’I’ve been asked to check up on him a few times. Poor kid. Have you seen him yet?’’

Elwyn’s head hung a bit as he walked back into the kitchen unit, ‘’no, I... I just can’t bring myself to.’’

Jovan nodded, ‘’I don’t blame you. It’s a hard situation for both of you.’’

‘’How is he doing?’’ Elwyn asked, going for the fridge. He pulled out ingredients he’d bought in town for this specific reason. He wanted to make a glorious three-course meal for his alpha – and while they ate, Sig would hopefully be in high enough spirits to sign off on Elwyn’s court hearing.

‘’He’s getting better. I think he’s finally realising that he’s safe and that has helped a lot,’’ Jovan supplied with a gentle smile, ‘’he’ll be alright, Elwyn.’’

This time the smile Elwyn gave his fellow omega was much more genuine.

As they cooked, they talked. Despite Elena’s classy, royal way of being, without her Jovan was chatty and casual. He and Elwyn got along like a house on fire and Elwyn quickly realised he had a million questions. Jovan was the first omega Elwyn had met that lived and thrived outside of the academy, ‘’so you’re a nurse?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I didn’t know omegas could work,’’ Elwyn said as they chopped up vegetables.

Jovan had a wonderful way of helping without you noticing that you were being helped, ‘’really?’’ he asked, angling Elwyn’s elbow gently so that he chopped mushrooms smaller and neater.

‘’We were always told we’d be...housewives, I suppose?’’

‘’What about before?’’ Jovan asked, ‘’before the academy?’’

‘’I don’t remember much,’’ Elwyn said. He didn’t like talking about it, ‘’I was eleven when...when I joined the academy. Before then I lived with all my siblings and my father in extreme poverty. I don’t even remember what I thought I was going to be when I grew up. I was too busy looking after my siblings.’’

Jovan smiled. He was a very smiley person but each smile was genuine, no matter what emotion it conveyed. Elwyn liked that about him instantly, ‘’young Elwyn sounds like a lovely child,’’ he said.

‘’And adult Elwyn can’t chop vegetables right,’’ Elwyn added, looking at his mushrooms with a sigh.

Jovan chuckled, ‘’you are a disaster in the kitchen,’’ he admitted, ‘’here, try like this...’’ he set Elwyn up with dicing meat for the pie and under Jovan’s watchful eye, he almost did a good job.

‘’You went to war, didn’t you?’’ Elwyn asked eventually, ‘’with Sig.’’

‘’Kind of,’’ Jovan said. His hands were always graceful, even when he was chopping up vegetables. Elwyn imagined he must be a great pianist, ‘’I wasn’t a soldier, thank god. Neither was he. I met him in the war hospital and...it wasn’t pretty,’’ Jov shook his head, like he didn’t want to talk about it, ‘’I was glad to have him there, anyway.’’

‘’So omegas went to war?’’ it fascinated Elwyn. He never imagined that in the outside world, omegas were almost independent, almost respected, despite all the inequalities that went on against them.

‘’Never as soldiers, but when our armies took loses we were recruited as nurses and doctors. I wasn’t actually in medicine before that, but I liked helping people. It made me feel useful, you know?’’ Jov smiled to himself.

‘’I get that,’’ Elwyn said softly. Feeling useless was the worst feeling n the world, ‘’so...you and Sig worked together?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Before you met Elena?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Did you ever...?’’ Elwyn didn’t know how to word it, ‘’with Sig...?’’

‘’Did I ever want to bond with him?’’ Jov supplied with a tinkling laugh, ‘’of course.’’

Elwyn’s eyes widened and he stopped chopping, ‘’what!?’’

‘’Everyone did,’’ Jov shrugged, looking a little sheepish, ‘’he was strong and always calm, no matter the situation, and he was so handsome...he was a real heart-throb. Nothing rattled him. He was like the rock of the field hospital. All the omegas, a few betas – even an alpha or two – had a crush on him.’’ Elwyn didn’t know what to think about that. It made sense. Sig was dependable and he had a strong character. It drew people to him. And he _was_ handsome – it was only natural that people were attracted to him wherever he went. At the field hospital, in the Stormview hospital...something stirred in Elwyn and though he’d never experienced it before, he guessed it was jealousy. He cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly went back to chopping, ‘’don’t worry, nothing ever happened,’’ Jov chuckled, ‘’it was just a childish crush and the friendship I got out of it was much better than any short-lived romance the two of us could have had. Besides, after we came back home he introduced me to Elena and...’’ he sighed, sounding love-struck, ‘’the rest is history.’’

They fell into a long silence. Finally, Elwyn sighed and admitted quietly, ‘’you’re right. I do miss him.’’

Jov just gave him one of his knowing smiles.

Elena came to pick him up an hour later, on the way back from the ballet school where she worked. She greeted Elwyn with a neat nod of the head when he opened the doors for her. She was dressed in a long, fashionable black coat and a silk scarf. Her white blonde hair was up in a neat bun, ‘’hello, Elwyn. I’ve come to pick Jov up.’’

Elwyn invited her inside as Jov wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and came round. He gave his wife a sweet kiss on the cheek, ‘’hi, darling.’’

‘’Had a good time?’’ Elena asked, a hint of a smile on her regal face.

‘’Really good,’’ Jov beamed, ‘’I’ll just gather my things,’’ he went about fetching his coat and shoes.

Elena looked to Elwyn and surprised him by saying, ‘’Sig is my best friend and I treasure our friendship above most things, but if he ever does anything to hurt you, don’t hesitate to tell us.’’

Elwyn blinked, ‘’um...has he ever hurt anyone?’’

‘’No,’’ Elena said calmly, ‘’but if he does, I’ll personally beat him to a pulp.’’

Jovan laughed, ‘’you’re so dramatic, El.’’

Elena just shrugged. Elwyn gave her a small, grateful smile. Despite Sig’s last slip up in his red room, Elwyn knew he’d never hurt him on purpose – and if he did so on accident, then if Elwyn told him, he’d never do it again, ‘’thanks,’’ he said softly.

Elena just nodded again. Jovan, all dressed, came to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek, ‘’everything’s cooking – just keep an eye on the timings I told you.’’

Elwyn nodded, ‘’thank you for helping.’’

Jovan gave him a big smile, ‘’we should spend time together more often.’’

Elwyn felt a little warm inside. Before the academy, he’d had his hands full of his younger siblings to bother with friends. In the academy, all the other Hawthornes were like family – he felt the need to protect and care for them no matter how much he disliked some of them, or no matter how much they fought. But now...now it seemed that he had picked his very first friend, ‘’yes. We should.’’

*~*~*

‘’Knock, knock,’’ Ronnie poked his head round Lys’ hospital door. It was late evening and visiting hours were over, but he was in his cop uniform and...well, he didn’t care. After everything he’d seen in Gleiter’s mansion, he felt the pressing need to go check up on Lys, ‘’are you up?’’

Lys was indeed up. His bedside lamp was on and he was reading. His room was now full of vases of flowers, boxes of chocolates and other get-well gifts.

Lys set his book in his lap and smiled softly, ‘’is it your turn to guard my door?’’

Ronnie grinned, ‘’indeed. I’m the dragon guarding your tower for tonight, princess.’’

That earned him a soft laugh from Lys. Ronnie had often helped omegas get out of abusive homes under Dorian’s orders. They never laughed or smiled quite as quickly as Lys. He was strong. He’d pull through. Ronnie came to sit on the edge of the bed, ‘’what do you have there?’’ Lys nodded his chin at Ronnie’s arms, folded behind his back.

‘’Oh,’’ Ronnie felt a little silly, pulling out a small teddy-bear with a red ribbon around its neck, ‘’I picked it up on the way for you, cause I thought it was cute,’’ he caught himself, ‘’ah, crap, but you probably hate cute things.’’

Lys’ smile widened a little, ‘’they’re starting to grow on me again,’’ he folded his arms around the teddy when Ronnie put him in his lap, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered.

‘’A-anytime,’’ Ronnie rubbed the back of his neck under his brown curls, feeling suddenly shy, ‘’how are you, anyway? I haven’t seen you in a few days.’’

‘’Better,’’ Lys said truthfully, ‘’doctor Hjart says they’ll be taking my cast off in a week or two.’’

‘’That’s good,’’ Ronnie said, knowing he couldn’t dance around the subject forever, ‘’we...went back to the mansion today.’’

Lys’ hands tightened on his teddy-bear, ‘’you did?’’ he aimed to sound casual but his voice was a little higher than a second before.

‘’Just to get evidence. We’re building a soldier case against Gleiter. Dorian said you agreed to speak in court, so with that, we’ll definitely put him behind bars,’’ Ronnie said, his voice growing heated as Lys just looked more and more scared. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed Lys’ hand, ‘’he’ll never touch you again-‘’

Lys gasped, distressed, and snatched his hand back as if Ronnie’s touch burned, the teddy tumbling off his lap onto the bed. Ronnie realised that _grabbing_ Lys, anywhere, was probably not a good idea. He kicked himself for his stupidity, ‘’I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...I...’’ he got up abruptly, wanting to flee the room. Seeing Gleiter’s mansion and imagining all the horrible things that went on within had made him unstable emotionally. He shouldn’t have come to see Lys, who needed stability then more than ever.

But Lys quickly blurted, ‘’Ronnie, wait!’’ and Ronnie felt compelled to obey. He stood by Lys’ bed, casting looks at the doors, feeling like he should leave... ‘’don’t run off. I can’t exactly chase you,’’ Lys said with a small, tired smile. He looked like he’d calmed down a little but he also looked tired. So, so tired.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Ronnie just whispered miserably, ‘’I didn’t think. That’s a common ailment with me, you’ll find.’’

Lys settled a little more. His smile stayed, ‘’not thinking?’’

‘’Being an idiot,’’ Ronnie supplied, sighing and running a hand through his curls, ‘’I shouldn’t even be here this late. You should be resting. I’ll be outside the doors.’’

‘’There’s perfectly good armchairs right there,’’ Lys blurted, pointing a bandaged hand at the two chairs and table in the corner of the private hospital room. The table sprouted a vase of huge white roses, ‘’i-it’s more comfortable than those plastic chairs outside,’’ he added shyly.

‘’You sure?’’ Ronnie asked softly.

Lys gathered the teddy back into his lap and nodded, ‘’positive.’’

Ronnie finally smiled back, ‘’alright. Good night, then.’’

‘’Thanks for guarding my doors,’’ Lys murmured.

Ronnie slept sprawled over the two armchairs while Lys dozed in his hospital bed. Every time Lys woke from a nightmare with a sharp gasp, Ronnie was jerked from sleep. Each time, something in him pushed him to go to the omega.

But each time, he stopped himself.

*~*~*

‘’What is this place?’’ Morph breathed, clinging to Kalei’s arm. He had expected Kalei to take them somewhere quiet, classy and regal. Instead, Morph found himself being led through the doors of a small establishment on a busy street filled with light and laughter that dispersed the dark, cool night. There were tables and red-leather booths everywhere, with round tables and dozens of people clustered everywhere, creating a crowd. One wall was taken up by a bar. Loud music blasted throughout the locale. It didn’t look like a high-end one, either. The dresses of the girls were a little too short, the atmosphere a little too casual and the drinks a little too cheap for someone of Kalei’s profile to be seen here – and yet there they were.

‘’Somewhere where we can breathe,’’ Kalei assured. He spoke directly against Morph’s ear so he’d hear him over the music, and the ghost of his breath sent a pleasant shiver down Morph’s spine, ‘’get that booth,’’ he pointed to one that has just been vacated and gave Morph a small, encouraging push. Morph wove through the drunken crowd, startled by the normalcy of people brushing past him. He was surprised at all the casual touching, the wild dancing, the booming laughter, the messiness of empty glasses and clutter...there were a few omegas here that stood at the tables and drank with betas and alphas like equals. This place was as far away from the academy as you could get.

Morph loved it.

He reached the booth and slid into it. The booths were semi-circles, half turned away from the rowdiness of the bar and the loudness of the speakers. It was quieter here and Morph felt like he could actually think. Despite how much he loved the freedom of the bar, he was also a little scared and uncomfortable. It was his first time in a place like this and he didn’t know how to behave. It didn’t help that Kalei had left him alone. He played with his fingers nervously until Kalei finally re-appeared. He had glasses of drinks in his hands and he set them down as he sat down next to Morph, smiling giddily, ‘’what are those?’’ Morph asked, inspecting the glasses.

‘’A trip around the world,’’ Kalei gestured grandly to the various drinks in different-shaped glasses, ‘’Rohanian beer, straight from Rohana.’’

‘’That’s next to Mireya, isn’t it?’’ Morph asked, peering at the golden-coloured beer.

Kalei nodded, pointing to two tiny glasses, ‘’these are shots of lemongrass liquor from Hellevatoria. And then wine – from Nahla, blackberry wine from Soradora and clove wine from Esterhart.’’

‘’That’s...’’ Morph blinked, ‘’a lot.’’

Kalei put his arm around Morph’s shoulders. Despite the party raging around them, the booth suddenly felt very intimate, ‘’I know it is,’’ Kalei said seriously, ‘’but I want you to just relax tonight. Drink, forget about everything,’’ he pulled Morph a bit closer, ‘’I don’t want you to worry all the time. It worries _me_.’’

Morph shyly craned his head up and brushed a soft kiss against Kalei’s lips, ‘’what are we starting with?’’ he murmured.

Kalei’s smile returned, ‘’shots?’’

*~*~*

‘’Oh dear, what happened here?’’ Sig fanned his hand through the air to disperse some of the smoke as he entered his apartment.

Elwyn pulled the last of his dishes out of the oven glumly. It was charred black. Smoke filled the apartment, slowly escaping through the open window by the couch, ‘’I was supposed to keep an eye on the time,’’ Elwyn sighed dejectedly at the counter full of burnt food, ‘’and it escaped me.’’

Sig shucked off his shoes and came over. Elwyn half expected him to get angry but instead, he felt the alpha’s arm slide around his waist, ‘’those all for me?’’ he murmured against Elwyn’s ear, ‘’looks like a feast.’’

Elwyn angled away from him, in a sour mood, ‘’don’t,’’ he mumbled.

Sig went serious, ‘’hey,’’ he murmured, turning Elwyn around to face him, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ Elwyn said quietly.

Sig sighed, ‘’didn’t we have a whole talk about honesty? At least twice?’’

Elwyn put his arms around himself protectively. He’d tried something and failed again. Recently all he’d been doing was failing. With running away from the academy, with saving Lys...he couldn’t even make one sodding dinner for overworked Siegfried. There was only one thing he seemed to be vaguely successful at lately and that was exactly what the academy had trained him for – pleasing his alpha in bed. He dropped his arms and pulled Sig in by his shirt, angling his head for a kiss. To his surprise, Sig ducked away. When Elwyn gave him a puzzled look, he just shook his head and said quietly, ‘’I’m not repeating the same mistake again. You’re clearly upset-‘’

‘’I am,’’ Elwyn admitted and his voice cracked a bit. He’d been wound tight as a tune box for weeks now and he’d tried to futilely distract himself. He was at his limit, ‘’I am upset, and that’s why I need you to distract me,’’ he dropped his head against Sig’s shoulder, feeling ashamed for making demands, ‘’just touch me like you always do. _Please_.’’

Elwyn could _feel_ Sig hesitating. Then he felt a hand run through his curls, ‘’but we’ll talk after?’’ Sig checked sternly.

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn promised, swallowing thickly. He felt like he was a ticking bomb and the only thing that could diffuse him was Sig’s fingers.

The omega yelped when suddenly he found himself lifted and carried off to the bedroom. A second later he was being dumped on the bed. Sig hadn’t even bothered to flick the light on. He all but tore Elwyn’s clothes off him as soon as he hit the bed. His own clothes were gone a second later, his fingers moving into Elwyn roughly. Elwyn hissed in a startled breath, pressing his forehead into the pillow and fisting his hands in the sheets. Sig’s fingers were gone as quickly as they came and Elwyn felt the brush of Sig’s lubed-up cock against his entrance. He sucked in a breath to tell him to slow down. It was all too fast, too intense, after another period of nothing while they were apart. But before Elwyn could find his voice, Sig slid in roughly half-way in. Elwyn bit back a cry at the sudden explosion of heat inside him that verged on pain, but not quite, ‘’j-jerk...’’ he panted out through his teeth.

He felt Sig’s hand close in his curls and pull back his head – not as roughly as the first time, but hard enough for Elwyn to crane back against him, ‘’what was that?’’ Sig sounded amused, murmuring the question against Elwyn’s ear while slamming in all the way in. He hit his sweet spot on the first try.

Elwyn shuddered and cried out, his semi-hard dick jumping fully to attention, ‘’jerk,’’ Elwyn gasped again, ‘’you’re such a...jerk...’’

Sig wasn’t, but Elwyn needed to take out all his pent up emotions on someone and Sig was the only option. He also didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled darkly, pulling out and sliding into Elwyn agonisingly slowly, making the omega arch his back, ‘’why don’t you try to be a little more polite, hm?’’ there was a teasing note in his voice.

Elwyn racked his brain but he didn’t know any other insults, so he just panted out, ‘’screw...you...’’

Sig slapped Elwyn’s ass and the sharp, sudden pain made Elwyn groan and tighten around Sig’s cock inside him, ‘’ _Sir_ ,’’ Sig said, pulling all the way out. His tip brushed against Elwyn’s entrance ever so slightly, but didn’t enter, ‘’say it, or we’ll stop here.’’

Elwyn groaned again, this time with frustration. He desperately wanted to feel Sig inside him again. He forgot how good it felt, despite how unpredictable and new the things Sig did to him were, ‘’screw you, _sir_...’’

Another dark chuckle and then Sig finally pushed back into him, just as slowly as before, ‘’I see you’re insisting on being a bad boy.’’

Elwyn grinned breathlessly against the pillow, ‘’yes, sir,’’ he said, gasping as Sig deliberately brushed against his spot again. Despite his frustrations and the need for Sig to fuck him into the mattress, Elwyn realised that he was having _fun_. It was exhilarating to be able to be rude and snarky and a brat and knowing he wouldn’t face repercussions for it. There would be no punishment – not any real, painful one anyway – from Elwyn doing whatever he wanted. It was a real head rush.

Sig fucked Elwyn slowly with graceful, slow strokes, one hand on his hip, the other coming down to slap Elwyn’s ass unexpectedly once in a while, till his left butt-cheek was stark red. With every stroke, a shiver went up Elwyn’s spine but he wanted more, ‘’is that the fastest you can go, sir?’’

Sig drew his nails lightly up Elwyn’s back, ‘’do you want me to go any faster?’’

Elwyn gave a little, annoyed grunt when he realised Sig was going to make him ask for it, ‘’yes,’’ he said begrudgingly. He enjoyed almost going against Sig, but the alpha, as always, found a way to coax him into obedience.

‘’Ask nicely.’’

Elwyn decided not to.

He could take the slow pace, even if his body ached for more. He reached down between his own legs and took his hard member, giving it a rough pump. He only managed one before Sig grabbed his hand and pinned it to the mattress, ‘’I didn’t let you touch yourself, Elwyn,’’ Sig’s voice was deliciously low and inviting.

Elwyn automatically reached for himself with his other hand. He hadn’t touched himself nearly at all in the academy but he was reaching his limit and he needed to get off. Sig caught his hand before he could touch himself and pinned it to the mattress, too. Elwyn groaned, irritated and desperate, and struggled under Sig, trying to free himself. Sig pushed all the way into him, driving him into the mattress. Elwyn was breathing hard as Sig leaned over him and whispered against his ear, ‘’ask me nicely and I’ll make you come within the next minute.’’

Elwyn didn’t want to give in. His pride, which he’d quietly nurtured in the academy, had soared in freedom and now he didn’t want to do what Sig said. But then again, he really wanted to be fucked by his alpha and Sig’s promise sounded divine, ‘’please,’’ he said through gritted teeth, ‘’ _please_ , sir.’’ 

‘’Good boy,’’ Sig said, his teeth nicking Elwyn’s shoulder before he lifted off him. His pace wasn’t much faster when he set it again, but he slammed in deeper. His hand wrapped around Elwyn’s member and moved so expertly that Elwyn was crying out and coming within thirty seconds. He’d barely had the chance to catch his breath before Sig was pulling him up by his arm, making him kneel on the bed. He brushed his hard cock against Elwyn’s lips, ‘’come on, finish what you started,’’ he murmured.

Elwyn glanced up at him uncertainly. His auburn hair was dishevelled and there was a soft smile on his lips. Gosh, he was handsome. Elwyn’s heart fluttered. He wasn’t sure what he was doing – he’d never been taught – but he parted his lips and obediently took Sig’s length into his mouth. The after-waves of his orgasm made him sleepy and soft and he didn’t feel like fighting Sig anymore – at least not yet. He concentrated solely on pleasing his alpha, bobbing his head up and down. Sig’s hand slid into Elwyn’s curls again but instead of tugging or pulling, he just played with his hair gently, ‘’good,’’ he murmured, sensing Elwyn needed direction, ‘’use your tongue a bit more,’’ Elwyn did and when Sig spoke again, his voice was a little tighter, a bit more breathy, ‘’that’s good. You’re being so good, Elwyn.’’

As much as he didn’t want it to, the praise got to Elwyn and he bobbed his head more enthusiastically. When Sig finally came, it was down Elwyn’s throat. Elwyn jerked back, coughing a little at the unexpected sensation. But it hadn’t been unpleasant. And knowing he’d managed to get Sig off with just his mouth...it made Elwyn feel a little victorious. Sig knelt down next to him. His breathing was back to normal as he swiped his thumb over the corner of Elwyn’s mouth, where a bead of come had remained, ‘’remember about the red light?’’ he asked.

Elwyn, who had yet to catch his breath, nodded.

In the next instance, Sig had picked him up and was carrying him over to the red room.

Sig dropped him off on the restraint chair but didn’t put the leather straps on his wrists and ankles. Instead, he let Elwyn lay there naked while he fetched something. When Elwyn looked up, Sig was coming back with a black collar in his hand. It sprouted a small golden bell and a red ribbon at the back, to tie at the nape. Sig stopped at the chair and extended the collar to Elwyn, ‘’put it on?’’ Like always, Sig was giving Elwyn a choice. Slowly, the omega reached out, too the collar from Sig’s hand and tied it around his neck. Sig seemed pleased. He brushed his knuckles against Elwyn’s cheek, admiring him, ‘’so pretty,’’ he murmured. Elwyn flushed. He’d been called pretty more times than he could count in his life, but never by Sig. Hearing it from his alpha’s lips sent an unfamiliar thrill through Elwyn’s body.

He disappeared again and when he came back, he had what looked like two metal clothes pins connected by a silver chain in his hand. He leaned over Elwyn, ‘’this might hurt a little,’’ he warned, ‘’but try to bear it.’’

He clamped the first one around Elwyn’s nipple and Elwyn cried out, surprised and stunned, ‘’y-you really are a jerk...’’ he gasped out.

Sig smiled, clamping the other one on, ‘’what did you expect, after being such a bad boy?’’ he murmured, tugging on the silver chain connecting the clamps. Elwyn hissed in a breath at the sensation. It was painful, but it also sent a sort of aching pleasure through him. Elwyn closed his eyes, breathing hard. He heard Sig bustling about, fetching things. There was the scrape of a chair as Sig pulled one next to Elwyn and then the press of something small and round against Elwyn’s entrance. Elwyn’s eyes snapped open and he looked down just as a pink ball disappeared in him, connected by a thin wire to a small device in Sig’s hand.

‘’What...’’ Elwyn managed to breathe before Sig slipped the second ball in. His question was cut off by a sharp inhale as Sig clicked something on the remote and the two balls started buzzing around inside Elwyn. It felt good – it was a gentle kind of pleasure that made Elwyn want to curl up on the leather chair and moan softly and not think about anything.

But of course Sig had other ideas.

Elwyn gasped when suddenly Sig pressed a strange device against his dick. It looked a bit like a wand, with a round head that buzzed like the balls inside Elwyn, except it was bigger and when pressed to the tip of Elwyn’s dick, it felt like he’d been electrocuted with pleasure. Elwyn pressed backwards against the leather chair, the bell at his throat tinkling as he tried to get away from the sudden sensation Sig was giving him that was making him feel all sensitive and strange. Sig was having none of it, pressing the wand firmly to Elwyn’s dick and admiring him. Elwyn flushed, his eyes going hazy, his mouth parted as he panted. His chest rose almost as if in a panic, up and down frantically, and his thighs quivered. Sig couldn’t get enough of looking at him. He twisted up the settings on the vibrating eggs, which bumped harder inside Elwyn.

Sig drove Elwyn over the edge in a matter of minutes. Sig watched, fascinated, the way Elwyn threw his head back and gripped at the leather arms of the chair as he came, then went limp, breathing hard, brows furrowed like he couldn’t quite understand what had happened, his dark blue lashes downcast.

Sig turned off both devices, pulled the vibrators out of Elwyn gently and dropped all in the sink right at the back of the red room, cleaning them up quickly and efficiently. When he came back, Elwyn was just only starting to catch his breath. Sig undid the collar around his neck and returned it to its place, then did the same with the nipple clamps. When he came back a third time, Elwyn looked at him, ‘’you didn’t get off...’’ he whispered, confused as to why Sig was stopping the session here.

Sig leaned down and picked him up, ‘’I did. I just wanted to watch you the second time round,’’ he took Elwyn back into the bedroom, placing him, naked, back on the bed and bundling him up in a blanket, like he always did. But now, instead of going to make Elwyn tea, he sat down by him. Their eyes met and they just looked at each other, until finally Elwyn averted his eyes.

‘’Why...’’ he hesitated, ‘’why are you never sweet with me?’’

Sig blinked. He hadn’t expected that, ‘’sweet?’’

‘’Just...I feel like you never touch me outside of...’’ Elwyn waved a vague hand, ‘’you know...’’

Sig blinked again, then smiled, ‘’why are _you_ never sweet with me?’’ he countered.

Elwyn looked surprised. But then he unwound the blanket from around him and slipped into Sig’s lap, putting the blanket around both of them, cocooning them in. He cupped Sig’s face, stroking his cheeks. They rarely got to just stare at each other. Elwyn drank Sig in with his eyes and Sig did the same. Slowly, Elwyn leaned in and kissed his alpha. His body had ached for sex but his soul had ached just for this – for being closed to the man who took care of him so throughoutly. Elwyn realised how little they kissed, touched, outside of sex. How little they saw of each other. Elwyn tilted his head a little, brushing his tongue against Sig’s lips. Sig kissed him back, equally slowly, savouring his omega. His hands found Elwyn’s bare hips under the blanket and he brushed his hands up and down them, and then stroked his back, just seeking skin-to-skin contact. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads against each others, drinking in each other’s presence.

‘’Tell me what’s wrong,’’ Sig requested finally. 

Elwyn sighed, closing his eyes, ‘’I...just wanted to do something nice. But I messed it up,’’ he admitted as he ran a hand through his navy curls without raising his head, ‘’I always mess things up,’’ he added dejectedly at his feet.

‘’When have you messed up?’’ Sig’s voice was gentle. When Elwyn didn’t reply, he tucked a finger under his chin and raised his head. Elwyn opened his eyes, ‘’is this about Lys?’’

Elwyn sighed again, looking away, ‘’I...I don’t know. I just feel like...’’ his shoulders sagged in defeat.

Sig knew Elwyn didn’t need a lecture or any prying, not right then, so he just said, ‘’go see him tomorrow. My shift starts at noon. You can go to the hospital with me.’’

Seeing Lys by himself had filled Elwyn with so much dread. Last time he saw him, he hadn’t been able to save him. But as soon as Sig offered to take him to the hospital, Elwyn felt relief rush through him. He didn’t want to do it alone, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Sig’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while before Sig finally shifted Elwyn gently off him and back onto the bed. He stood, put his underwear and trousers back on and dropped a kiss atop Elwyn’s head, ‘’I’ll go fetch your tea,’’ he said.

‘’Sig-‘’ Elwyn blurted before he could go. Sig turned to him with a questioning look. Elwyn felt his anxiety spike as he stood and went over to the book he’d been reading. Tucked inside it was his court hearing notice. He pulled it out, his nerves swirling from him. Instantly he’d gone from appeased and comforted to a nervous wreck again. His hand trembled a little as he mutely extended the notice to his alpha, clutching the blanket around him tightly with his other hand.

‘’What’s this?’’ Sig took the notice out of Elwyn’s hand. He flicked on the lights, got his glasses and put them back on. He sat on the edge of the bed and read it. His face betrayed no emotion save for a raise of the eyebrows as he read further. Elwyn clung to the blanket for real life. A part of him was still afraid that he’d make Sig angry. Or upset. That would be worse...

Sig stood abruptly without a word and Elwyn flinched. Sig went to the coffee table, littered with papers and documents, and picked up a pen, signing the notice with a flourish. He then handed it back to Elwyn. His eyes were soft, ‘’did you think I wouldn’t sign it?’’

Elwyn looked down at the notice where Sig’s signature now stood. He could finally do something. He could go to court and give Gleiter what he deserved. More of that pressure that had been weighing on him lifted and he exhaled shakily, ‘’I don’t know,’’ he whispered honestly.

Suddenly, Sig’s arms were around Elwyn as he said, ‘’tell me about things like this. I’m on your side. Always. Okay?’’

Elwyn felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them back quickly. He hadn’t realised how desperately he’d wanted Sig’s support, fully, in this difficult situation, until he actually gave it. He threw his arms around Sig and clung to him, trying to compose himself. Even when he was once again calm, he didn’t feel like letting go.

Eventually his stomach gurgled, earning a little chuckle from Sig, who pulled back enough to kiss his forehead, ‘’shall we eat that feast you prepared?’’

Elwyn gave him a look but he couldn’t help but smile, ‘’I don’t want to die, thank you.’’

Sig took his hand and led him from the bedroom, ‘’takeout it is.’’

*~*~*

It turned out Kalei could _not_ hold his drink.

It was down to a slightly-tipsy Morph to call Kit, the butler, to send the chauffeur to pick them up a little past midnight. With an arm around a stumbling Kalei, Morph managed to get them both safely into the car. On the way home, Kalei rested his head on Morph’s shoulder. He was mumbling something the whole way but Morph was pretty sure it was in Mireyan, because he did not understand a word. Thankfully the paparazzi outside the mansion were long gone. Once inside, Kit helped get Kalei into the bedroom, ‘’do you need anything else, sir?’’ the butler asked Morph.

‘’Its fine, I’ll take care of him. Thank you, Kit.’’

Kit dipped his head, casting Kalei – sprawled on the bed on his back – a dubious look, ‘’goodnight, then.’’

‘’Goodnight,’’ Morph said.

Kit left and the omega went to the bed. Kalei was awake, his braid coming undone, his eyes glassy with alcohol. Morph leaned over him, touching his warm cheek gently, ‘’are you alright?’’ he murmured.

Kalei gave him a big, dopey smile, cupping Morph’s hand against his cheek, ‘’perfect now,’’ he slurred sweetly.

‘’I’ll go get you some water,’’ Morph tried to pull his hand away.

Kalei grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down on top of him, ‘’stay,’’ he mumbled into Morph’s shoulder, holding him tightly.

Morph tried to no avail to wiggle out of his grip, ‘’I’ll be back in a second,’’ he promised.

‘’No,’’ Kalei said stubbornly.

‘’Kalei...’’ Morph dissolved into giggles, pushing himself up onto his elbows above Kalei, ‘’I’ll only be gone a moment.’’

Kalei looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. Then he smiled, softer this time, and reached up to brush his fingers against Morph’s cheek, ‘’I love it when you laugh,’’ he whispered.

Morph flushed but nudged his cheek into Kalei’s hand briefly before finally managing to get off the bed, ‘’I’ll be right back,’’ he promised. He hurried to the kitchen, a little unsteady thanks to the Nahlian wine, poured Kalei a huge glass of water and hurried back with it. When he entered the bedroom, Kalei was off the bed, stumbling all over the place. It was hilarious to see, ‘’what are you doing?’’ Morph asked, trying to bite back his laughter.

‘’Can’t find my hairbrush,’’ Kalei mumbled, bumping against the closet.

‘’I’ll get it. Come sit,’’ Morph patted the bed. Kalei came obediently and sat down, drinking the water Morph handed him. Morph found Kalei’s hairbrush and climbed onto the bed behind him. He undid his braid with quick fingers and began brushing out the locks with the hairbrush. Kalei made a happy little sound, finishing off the water and holding the glass between his brown fingers. Morph brushed Kalei’s hair until it fell in soft, lush waves down his back. He then took the glass out of the Duke’s hand and went to put both on the nightstand.

He heard Kalei mumble, ‘’sorry. I really overdid it, huh...’’

Morph went to him, sliding into his lap. The water had helped – Kalei’s eyes were a tad bit clearer, ‘’why did you drink so much?’’ Morph asked, amused.

Kalei smiled, a little sleepily, ‘’I wanted to show off...’’ he said.

Morph laughed and Kalei’s smile grew wider at the sound, ‘’I am throughoutly impressed,’’ Morph assured, cupping Kalei’s face and kissing his temple.

When he pulled back, Kalei’s face was serious, ‘’that’s nice...’’ he whispered.

Morph kissed his forehead again and then the bridge of his nose. When Kalei angled his head, Morph was more than happy to kiss him. The alpha tasted of wine – Morph imagined he did himself, too. When Kalei’s tongue pressed against Morph’s, the omega pulled back, ‘’aren’t you tired-‘’

Kalei yanked him back down, pressing their lips back together. Morph whimpered softly when Kalei kissed him with his usual expertise, pressing the omega closer to him, so that they were touching everywhere. When Kalei finally pulled back, he didn’t seem too happy, ‘’this...is in the way...’’ he slurred lightly, tugging on Morph’s t-shirt.

‘’Is it?’’ Morph murmured, obediently taking it off. Kalei instantly pressed his hands to his bare stomach. Morph gasped when the alpha leaned down and captured one of Morph’s nipples in his lips, pulling him closer on his lap. Morph felt him grow hard underneath him and his own desire stirred in his stomach. Kalei’s tongue swirled around Morph’s nipple, sending shiver up his spine. Once he was satisfied, he kissed up Morph’s neck, pulling him close again. Again, he didn’t seem pleased. Morph pressed his hand to Kale’s shirt, ‘’is this in the way?’’ he whispered.

Kalei nodded affirmative. Morph undid the top button of his shirt, then hesitated, ‘’you should sleep this off, Kalei,’’ he murmured.

Kalei shook his head, ‘’wanna touch you...’’

Morph let go of his shirt, wrapping his arms around his neck instead, ‘’you didn’t do anything to me when I was drunk. I shouldn’t do anything, either...’’

Kalei grabbed his hands from around his neck and pressed them back to his shirt intently, ‘’I wanna touch you...’’ he said again, more urgent now.

Morph gave in all too easily, ‘’alright,’’ he whispered, undoing the next button. Kalei’s hands stayed at his wrists, resting there lightly, his thumbs stroking slow circles into Morph’s skin as the omega undid all the buttons. Kalei barely allowed him to open his shirt before he grabbed Morph and pressed them flush against each other as he captured his mouth again. Their tongues mingled and Morph moaned as the heat from Kalei’s skin spread all over his body. He was rock hard under Morph and just a little wiggle of his hips had Kalei tearing Morph’s jeans off, and then his own. His fingers were a bit clumsy as he prepared Morph. Morph clung to his shoulders, his breath growing heavier. He gasped when Kalei finally pressed inside him, filling him up. Kalei grabbed his hips and moved him, gently at first, but it wasn’t enough. Morph lifted his hips and brought himself down, spearing himself on Kalei’s cock. He moaned, high pitched and loud at the sudden sensation of it, and slapped his hand across his mouth in embarrassment.

Kalei grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his mouth, ‘’more of that,’’ he said, his voice heavy, his eyes half-closed as he gazed at Morph in his lap.

Morph couldn’t help the sounds that spilled from his mouth as he fucked himself on Kalei’s dick till they both came. By the end, his neck, shoulders and chest were covered in hickeys and light bite marks. Slowly, Morph got off Kalei’s lap, his seed spilling over his legs, ‘’I need to take a shower,’’ he mumbled, feeling spent and tired.

Kalei didn’t give him the chance to walk away. He grabbed him around the waist and threw both of them down onto the bed, ‘’I’m not letting you go,’’ he said, pulling Morph against his chest and hugging him tightly.

Morph knew there was no point arguing with drunk Kalei, ‘’can we at least get a blanket?’’ he asked with a smile.

Kalei seemed to consider it before finally letting them wiggle under the covers. Once there, Morph settled, putting an arm around Kalei’s waist and closing his eyes. He felt Kalei stroke his back absently. Then there was a kiss dropped on the top of his head and Kalei’s warm, sweet voice, whispering, ‘’you’re so precious to me, Morpheus.’’

Morph flushed as his heart tripped into overtime. For a second, he forgot how to breathe. It sounded almost like a love confession. Morph craned his head back to look at Kalei but the Duke was already passed out. Feeling giddy and strangely excited, Morph snuggled into him and fell asleep with a smile.

*~*~*

Magnus gave Leo a few days to cool off. Or, that’s what he told himself anyway. In reality, he was gathering the courage to go talk to the prince. Leo standing up for Magnus and the other omegas had shocked Magnus. It dispersed some of the resentment Magnus harboured for the prince. Now he knew that there was at least a part of Leo that was good. But since the whole ordeal, Leo had barely left his room. Magnus knew he’d gotten chewed out by the Queen, who couldn’t overrule Leo’s decision to arrest Gleiter only because the media knew about it already. She wasn’t too happy with her son but, thankfully, there wasn’t anything she could do. On the evening after the Queen found out, Magnus finally found himself in front of Leo’s doors. He knew he was in there for sure this time and so he knocked. He heard no reply.

He went in anyway.

Leo was sitting on his bed, just staring into space. When Magnus walked in, he didn’t even react, not until Magnus was standing by his bed, ‘’what do you want?’’ the prince asked emptily.

Magnus realised he didn’t know what to say. He’d spent so long trying to gather the courage to go and see Leo, no matter the consequences, that he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He had no choice but to say the truth, ‘’I thought what you did was very brave,’’ he blurted, though it wounded his pride.

Leo didn’t jump on the praise. Instead, he gave a mirthless snort and looked away, ‘’it wasn’t brave. I did it so you wouldn’t hate me,’’ he sounded bitter. He was resenting himself, that much was clear. Magnus didn’t know what to do. His emotions regarding Leo were in turmoil. Getting no reply, Leo raised his head. His brown eyes swam with uncertainty, ‘’ _do_ you hate me?’’ he asked and though his voice was quiet, it was raw, like he was keeping back tears.

A part of Magnus wanted to say ‘yes’, for all the hurt Leo had brought him. For the most miserable nine weeks of his life. But he knew that other than a fleeting sense of satisfaction, it wouldn’t do anything other than hurt Leo more. He didn’t want to hurt Leo, Magnus realised. They’d both hurt each other – Leo much worse than Magnus, but still. The prince had tried to atone for his actions, but he was broken. Magnus could try and put him back together or spend the rest of his life despising a wreck of a man. They’d gone through their rough patch and now was their time to start over – the problem was that one of them had to give in first and they both had too much pride for that to be easy. Magnus took a deep breath, ‘’no,’’ he said, and the answer felt right, ‘’I don’t hate you, Leo.’’

Unaware of all the thoughts going through his head, Leo smiled sadly, ‘’you’re lying.’’

Magnus sighed. Clearly, this wouldn’t be as easy as he’d hoped. He crawled on the bed and into Leo’s lap. The prince was surprised – Magnus was confused himself. He didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t know what he was trying to do – he just went with it. He took Leo’s hand and pressed it to his own chest, ‘’touch me,’’ he said levelly.

Leo’s eyes widened, ‘’have you gone mad?’’

‘’You want to, don’t you?’’ Magnus pressed, ‘’so just do it.’’

Leo pulled his hand away, ‘’no-‘’

Magnus grabbed his hand with both of his and pressed it back to his own chest stubbornly, ‘’Leo-‘’

‘’No!’’ Leo exploded, ‘’I’ve already hurt you so much I don’t...’’ his voice faltered, then quietened and he looked away guiltily, ‘’I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone.’’

Magnus’ touch turned softer. He hated it, but he was using a technique taught to him in the academy. They’d not been taught anything about sex, but they’d been taught how to handle their alphas – with sweetness, gentleness, softness...Magnus had hated those lessons but they were coming in useful, it seemed. He cradled Leo’s hand between both of his, his thumb stroking against the back of Leo’s wrist, ‘’if you don’t want to hurt me then don’t push me away,’’ he whispered.

Leo looked at him. There was a world of hurt in his eyes. So much pain that for a moment, it overwhelmed Magnus. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to get rid of all of it. But in that moment, he knew he wanted to try. It didn’t mean he’d let Leo do whatever he wanted, act however he wanted. It didn’t mean he’d be the academy’s perfectly designed, obedient omega. But it meant that he could open up his heart to Leo, just a little, ‘’Magnus, I...’’ Leo faltered again. He didn’t know what to say.

Magnus looked at him seriously, ‘’I’m giving us a shot. You can try and build something between us, if you want to.’’

Leo looked torn. Slowly, he reached out with his other hand and cupped Magnus’ cheek, ‘’you can’t run away from me,’’ he murmured, ‘’it’s not fair on you.’’

Magnus knew he could spend all night doing everything perfectly to get Leo to surrender. But, again, he just said what he was really feeling, ‘’I don’t want us to spend the rest of our lives together hating each other,’’ and now his voice cracked a little, too.

Finally, Leo leaned in, ‘’I don’t hate you,’’ he whispered and kissed Magnus, so softly Magnus felt like he’d shatter. His hands trembled. He felt like he might start crying and he didn’t understand why.

When Leo pulled away ever so slightly, Magnus whispered back, ‘’I don’t hate you either. Okay?’’

‘’Okay,’’ Leo relented quietly.

Magnus leaned in and they kissed again. It took Magnus’ breath away. He didn’t know a simple kiss could do that. Their bond had just about started to flicker out but it surged up now with all its power, so intense Magnus felt a little woozy. He leaned into Leo and in the next instance he was on his back, with Leo above him. Magnus didn’t protest when Leo wiggled him out of his trousers and then his underwear. He flushed pink as his hair with embarrassment but lay there, letting Leo touch him, just like he’d demanded he do. Leo’s first touches were experimental. He cupped Magnus’ balls, then ran his fingers down his length. The bond between them flared and Magnus’ dick piped up a little with interest. Leo took it in his hand and gave a slow, experimental pump. Magnus’ breath left him in a shudder. His hips arched up by themselves, wanting more touch. Leo brushed his thumb over the head, then slid his fingers back down again. Magnus bit his lip, his eyes flickering shut. Leo set a steady rhythm, tightening his grip on Magnus’ length. Magnus grew fully hard and it was becoming impossible to stay quiet. No one had ever touched him like that in his entire life and it was doing strange things to his body. He barely noticed when Leo slid a finger from his free hand into Magnus. The second finger brought him back down from la-la-land that he hadn’t even noticed he’d sailed away to.

He inhaled sharply, hips bucking as the pleasure at his member grew, nullifying any pain. Magnus’ eyes opened and went to Leo’s face all by themselves. Leo was breathing hard, his eyes concentrated on his hands as if he was making sure he wasn’t messing anything up. His golden hair tumbled into his eyes and Magnus had the strange urge to brush it away gently. Leo’s eyes flicked to Magnus, as if to make sure he was okay, and their eyes met. Slowly, Leo withdrew his fingers and leaned back over Magnus. He nudged his nose gently and when Magnus tilted his head back, Leo kissed him again. Their tongues brushed softly, experimentally, against each others as Leo’s hand slowed on Magnus’ member and then disappeared all-together.

When Magnus felt the press of something hot and slick against his entrance, he tensed automatically. Leo broke their kiss and pressed gentle kisses to Magnus’ neck instead, where the bruises had faded to pale purple. Slowly, he slipped the head in and Magnus gasped, his hands going to Leo’s shoulders, to grasp at them desperately. Leo tilted his head, pressing his lips below Magnus’ ear as he murmured, ‘’am I hurting you?’’

It was the first time Leo had ever asked and it made Magnus relax in his arms a little, ‘’no,’’ he whispered, though the stretch was uncomfortable. Leo slid into him, inch by inch, and when he was buried inside Magnus, the omega finally exhaled slowly. He could hardly believed that he and Leo had finally gone and done it. That there was an alpha in him, marking him as his, ‘’Leo...’’ Magnus whispered, feeling suddenly vulnerable and open and all shaky inside.

Leo cupped his cheek and leaned in close, pressing a kiss to the tip of Magnus’ nose. He swiped his thumb by Magnus’ eye, ‘’don’t cry,’’ he murmured, ‘’it’s going to be okay.’’

Magnus hadn’t noticed when his eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and closed his eyes, ‘’you can move now,’’ he whispered.

Leo was a little inexperienced, but he was gentle and sweeter than Magnus had ever imagined he could be. He held Magnus close to him, stroking his hair and kissing him every few moments, like he couldn’t stop himself. When their breaths grew heavier, Leo grasped Magnus’ slick cock again and pumped him to climax. Magnus came with a cry, white exploding behind his eyes as he shuddered and whimpered against Leo, who barely registered any of it as he pulled out sharply and came all over Magnus’ stomach. They collapsed on top of each other, spent and overwhelmed and catching their breaths.

When Leo finally rolled off Magnus, the omega sat up, pulling the covers around his waist as he took a deep breath, trying to make his heart settle after the whole ordeal. He felt gentle, shy fingers at his bare back. When he didn’t flinch away, Leo pressed his hand properly against his back and stroked the base of his spine with his thumb, ‘’what was that thing with Gleiter?’’ Leo asked quietly and Magnus stiffened, ‘’tell me. I want to know.’’

Magnus sighed, his body slumping, ‘’the academy is a horrible place. We wanted to take it down. Gleiter sponsors it and he’s the worst of them all. If we can bring him to justice, maybe we can destroy that place, too,’’ he said curtly. He didn’t want to talk about the only place he’d ever known. His home and his prison.

Leo’s hand at Magnus’ back disappeared for a split second. Then Leo ran his knuckles down Magnus’ spine, ‘’you can’t speak out against Gleiter,’’ he said and Magnus turned to look at him sharply. He was sprawled out on the bed, his golden locks spilling over the pillows. He looked like an angel, ‘’none of the royal family can get involved. It’s already messy enough as it is. But...’’ he hesitated, looking up at Magnus, ‘’if you want to speak out against the academy...then you can. If you’ll let me protect you.’’

Magnus stared at Leo, stunned. He’d expected tantrums and lots of complaining – not a straight-forward, logical argument. God, he’d have to have sex with Leo more often if it would make him see sense. A hint of a smile appeared on Magnus’ lips, ‘’thanks,’’ he said. He took Leo’s hand and held it in his lap. He only then realised how big it was, his fingers long and elegant. Sitting like that, quiet and contemplative, they felt connected. They’d both been damaged growing up. They were both achingly lonely. They had only each other, in the end. Magnus laced his fingers together in his lap. He still didn’t like Leo. Having sex once didn’t change that. Bonding didn’t change that. But he was willing to change that by himself, by getting to know the prince better – by pulling him out of the dark hole his family had chased him into. They’d learn about each other – Magnus was already willing. It was all up to Leo now.

Magnus looked at the prince, who was admiring him from the pillow, ‘’Leo?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Can I go out?’’

Protectiveness flickered in Leo’s eyes, ‘’no,’’ he said instantly, as if the very thought was out of the question.

Magnus’ light, hopeful mood came crashing down, ‘’but-‘’

‘’You don’t get it,’’ Leo sat up, gripping Magnus’ hand tighter, ‘’for people like us it’s-‘’

‘’ _Why_ do you insist on making me a prisoner!?’’ Magnus exploded, dropping Leo’s hand as if it was on fire and getting off the bed, ‘’first the academy, now here...’’ his voice chocked and he quickly gathered his clothes, shoving them on. Here he was, thinking he and Leo had some dumb connection, that they could maybe understand each other...he’d completely forgotten that Leo had bought him and kept him like a slave. Like a _pet_.

‘’Magnus-!’’ Leo got off the bed, too, pulling his underwear on quickly. He went around the bed and grabbed Magnus, pulling him against him, ‘’you have everything you could ever want here,’’ he said desperately.

Magnus gave him a cold look. The only thing worse than cruel Leo was delusional Leo. Magnus shoved him away. He wouldn’t give up on them - not yet – but right then he couldn’t stand to look at Leo any longer, ‘’no, I don’t,’’ he spat and stormed out of Leo’s bedroom, leaving him to sleep alone.

*~*

If you'd like to read the rest of the 013 Hawthorne chapters, plus the first 2 chapters of the sequel, check out the below notes! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next TEN chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as the FIRST TWO chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next ten chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 2 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> \- Revenant: a 600-year old vampire decides to employ a student to feed on over the summer. He doesn't expect a happy-go-lucky teenager who seems to know everything about space travel. 
> 
> TAGS: vampires, vampire x human, thriller, romance, comedy, slow burn, boss x employee, fantasy, gothic  
> .
> 
> \- Letters from the Frontline (War Brides 3): when war breaks out, carrier Winnie, the single parent of three little boys, has no choice but to sign up to be the bride of his neighbour, Silas, who has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, war, slow burn, friends to lovers, single parent, mpreg  
> .
> 
> \- Sunsleep: as the faerie lands die, the last of the faeries form a pact with humans, marrying into their royal families. Once they marry, the faeries lose their wings and their immortality. Fyre, a ferocious young faerie, and Ciri, a peaceful priest of the haemir, end up at the same castle. Fyre can't believe he has to marry Artos, the crown prince of Abel - to him, the impulsive, arrogant human is not worth giving his wings up for. Meanwhile, Ciri is bethrothed to Rowan, who is barely six - he gets to keep his wings for many years to come, but what kind of person will the boy Ciri is promised to grow up to be? 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, fantasy, fairies, fairy x human, age gap, medieval, fairytale, folklore, slow burn, hate to love, angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> .
> 
> \- My Boyfriend is With the Mafia: an omega stripper is just trying to get enough money to pay fo his brother's art college when he is spotted by none other than the biggest mafia boss in Rome. In the heat of the moment, the stripper agrees to be the gangster's boyfriend to help him out with his ex; except the gangster takes it very seriously. Now the poor stripper finds the gangster on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses, convinced they are boyfriends...
> 
> TAGS: gangster x stripper, mafia, erotica, romance, slow burn, fake relationsips, omegaverse, alpha x omega, poor x rich, lap dances 
> 
> .
> 
> \- Gunpowder City: the war between the enchanters and the humans is over and the King's bastard brother is sent to the dreary mining town of Omenire to help it flourish. However, the weathered human miners despise the enchanters; no one as much as their night crew chief, who is as beautiful as he is crass. Though neither wants to be around each other, the prince and the miner must learn to work together for the sake of their kingdoms  
> Sequel to The Enchanter! 
> 
> TAGS: hate to love, love/hate, slow burn, fantasy, steampunk elements, prince x peasant, 
> 
> .
> 
> Newest!  
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .
> 
> UPCOMING!  
> .  
> A story about a human omega who accidentally moves into the territory of a polyamorous werewolf pack who decide to claim him as their own. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 47 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	16. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies! Thank you so much for all the support, especially the comments! Enjoy the chapter & please check out the end notes! <3

Magnus sat in his toy box – which was more like an actual bedroom, at this point – feeling resigned. All his toys were gone now. The room had felt awfully empty, like Leo’s, for about a day before Leo ordered vases of flowers, pretty boxes for trinkets, books and drawing supplies, so that the room felt a little less...lonely. Magnus had been sitting on his bed but eventually he got up with a sigh. The window was open, letting in the cool November light. Magnus walked over to the massive, glossy piano that had been brought in and placed in the corner of his room last week. He opened the lid and plucked the ivory keys listlessly. He’d never been good at piano. He was much better at the flute. He remembered music lessons at the academy. Lys had played the piano and Morph had sang – he had the prettiest voice out of all of them. Generally, Morph was prettiest and daintiest and the most perfect out of all of them but he’d hid it well at the academy and so Aramis rose up, claiming the top position.

Morph, Aramis, Lys...

Magnus sighed, closing the lid and sitting down heavily on the stool. He never imagined he’d miss the academy – and he didn’t, not the academy in itself – but he missed the other Hawthornes. Heck, even the younger ones, from the other classes. Even the hopeless babies Magnus had been forced to practice his future parenting skills on. He sighed again, but the sound was drowned out by the doors opening. Magnus raised his weary eyes to Leo. Magnus hadn’t seen him all day yesterday and today he looked...radiant. Handsome. His golden hair was combed. He wore smart, pale blue pants and a white v-neck jumper, the sleeves rolled up. He usually entered Magnus’ room with a smug smirk on his face, ready to tease the omega into snapping. Today, for the first time, he entered with a tentative smile which quickly disappeared. He half-turned back towards the doors, ‘’sorry, I should have knocked.’’

‘’Its fine,’’ Magnus ran his hand through his rosy hair. He contemplated going to the garden for a walk, but there was usually a member of the royal family there and they scared Magnus to death...maybe the greenhouse...? He didn’t really feel like talking to Leo, but he knew he’d have to make a habit out of it. Somewhere on the horizon (very, _very_ far away it seemed) there was a future where they’d both be happy together, but that wouldn’t just happen by itself. Magnus figured he should smile but he didn’t want to give Leo a fake one, again, so he just asked, ‘’where were you yesterday?’’

‘’I was just attending to some duties,’’ Leo said. Magnus realised he’d been keeping his arm behind his back till he produced a black box, coming over, ‘’I got you something.’’ Magnus’ breath lodged in his throat as his violet eyes widened. It wasn’t an engagement ring, was it? Surely Leo couldn’t be moving that fast? The prince put the box in Magnus’ lap, ‘’open it,’’ he said. Magnus uncertainly popped the lid open and exhaled, relieved, when he realised it was only a watch. A very nice watch, at that. A very nice watch that Leo had gotten outside, out there, where he could freely wander... ‘’do you like it?’’

Magnus’ irritation rose back up in him and he slapped the box closed, extending it back out to Leo in a sudden movement that left the prince blinking in surprise, ‘’you can’t buy me,’’ Magnus snapped.

Leo looked offended, ‘’I wasn’t trying to!’’ he said, offended.

‘’Oh, really?’’ Magnus said bitterly. He couldn’t believe it. It was like Leo was rubbing it in his face that one of them could go out whenever he wanted and the other was imprisoned in this bloody castle.

Leo looked a little bit hurt, ‘’if you don’t like it we can pick out a different one-‘’

‘’It’s not about the bloody watch, Leo!’’ Magnus slammed the box atop the piano, standing abruptly, ‘’it’s about you trying to sugar-coat that you’re keeping me in here like a...like a _pet_!’’

Leo now looked hurt _and_ confused, ‘’Magnus-‘’

‘’When are you going to walk me, hm?’’ Magnus demanded, ‘’or am I some kind of hamster, stuck in my cage for all my life!?’’

He expected Leo to get made but the alpha reached out helplessly, ‘’Magnus, it’s not like that-‘’

‘’It’s exactly like that,’’ Magnus said, going around Leo, ‘’I’m going for a walk in the garden,’’ he grumbled.

‘’Can I come with you?’’ Leo asked hopefully.

Magnus paused at the doors, giving Leo a glare over his shoulder, ‘’you really don’t know how to read a situation, do you?’’ he stormed out by himself. He felt like that was all he ever did – all he could do.

Storm out and slam doors.

*~*~*

‘’It looks so normal,’’ Dorian said, peering through his binoculars.

‘’It would have to, to not be discovered for so many years,’’ Brodie said.

‘’True.’’

‘’Chocolate stick?’’ Brodie extended a chocolate covered pretzel towards Dorian. Both were laying on their stomachs on the roof of the building opposite the academy, trying to find anything at all suspicious that they could photograph and use as evidence. Gleiter’s case was coming up soon and after that, if they managed to get him behind bars, they’d have to ride the scandal straight back to the court room, where they’d take down Hawthorne and her academy. But to do that, they’d need evidence, and a lot of it. Adelaide Hawthorne was a beloved public charity worker. Newspapers had called her the mother of all war orphans. She’d be a tough nut to crack.

Dorian turned his head, lowering his binoculars, ‘’why do I feel like I’m the only one doing any work here?’’

Brodie just wiggled the chocolate stick in the air. He had the packet in his other hand, his binoculars discarded as he munched, ‘’we’re not going to see anything anyway. I’m telling you, bad things go on only on the inside.’’

Dorian took the stick out of Brodie’s hand with his teeth, turning back to the academy, ‘’I’m sure we’ll see something.’’

‘’We’ve been here for hours.’’

‘’Don’t whine,’’ Dorian said, quickly eating his stick.

Brodie sighed softly, ‘’I’m sorry. It’s just...’’ he glanced at the academy across the street, rising above the wall, ‘’I don’t like being here.’’

Dorian turned back to Brodie. His hazel eyes softened and he reached out, pushing a stray strand of hair that had escaped Brodie’s newsboy cap back under, ‘’keep your hair hidden,’’ he said, putting his binoculars back to his eyes and turning towards the academy, ‘’you’re not going back there,’’ he added. He said it so easily that Brodie believed him in a heartbeat.

‘’If they came for me, would you let them take me?’’ Brodie asked quietly. He knew Dorian wouldn’t, but he just wanted to hear him say it.

‘’I’d kill them all first,’’ Dorian said, again, so easily. Brodie felt his cheeks grow hot and he smiled. The thought that Dorian would fight so fiercely for him... he felt all giddy on the inside, quickly putting a chocolate stick in his mouth to distract himself. Dorian was quiet for a moment before asking, ‘’do you know someone in there?’’

Brodie’s mood instantly turned darker. He looked down on the concrete he was laying on, ‘’yes,’’ he said quietly, ‘’all of them. Even the babies.’’

He felt Dorian look at him. A second later Dorian’s hand squeezed his shoulder. It was brief but Brodie instantly wanted to be touched more, ‘’sorry I asked.’’

‘’It’s alright...’’ Brodie looked at Dorian, watching him observe the academy.

‘’Fuck...’’ Dorian said eventually, lowering the binoculars, ‘’this really is pointless, isn’t it?’’

Brodie’s lips tugged up a little as Dorian looked at him, ‘’fuck,’’ he said carefully and Dorian’s eyebrows went up in surprise, ‘’that’s a bad word, isn’t it?’’

To his surprise, Dorian laughed, ‘’did you only figure that out now?’’

Brodie giggled, ‘’well, you always say it, so I just figured...’’

Dorian’s laughter turned softer and he looked at Brodie fondly, ‘’say it again.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Dorian grinned, ‘’it’s just so _sinful_ for you to do it, cause you’re so proper.’’

Brodie pretended to be offended, ‘’I’m not proper!’’

Dorian gave him a look, ‘’your friends curtsy when they meet me.’’

‘’I didn’t!’’

‘’That’s because you woke up in my bed,’’ Dorian said with a wink. Brodie flushed, feeling all jittery inside from just one stupid little wink. He was thankful he was too dark for Dorian to catch his embarrassment, ‘’go on, indulge me. Say it.’’

Brodie couldn’t help but smile again, ‘’fuck,’’ he relented.

Dorian laughed, then grinned, ‘’see? Doesn’t it feel great?’’

‘’It feels like something I shouldn’t be doing,’’ Brodie grinned, too, ‘’so, yes.’’

Dorian smiled and picked his binoculars back up, ‘’alright, enough messing around.’’

Brodie groaned, crossing his arms on the rooftop and putting his head atop them, ‘’I thought you said it was pointless.’’

‘’It probably is, but we’re still doing it,’’ Dorian said firmly. He watched the academy until his arms started aching, then hurting. Finally, seeing nothing, not even a movement in the windows, he put the binoculars down and looked at his partner.

Brodie was asleep.

Dorian looked at him, surprised. He hadn’t expected Brodie to fall asleep so quickly. He must have been tired. Dorian peered at him. Even if he _was_ tired, he still looked as beautiful as ever. His brown skin looked soft, just begging to be touched. His eyelashes were so long they cast shadows on his cheeks. His slightly parted lips were perfectly shaped. Dorian hesitated, then reached out and took Brodie’s hat off, letting his gorgeous locks tumble into his face. Dorian dropped the hat and brushed back some of Brodie’s hair behind his ear, hesitating, then running the backs of his knuckles along his cheek. His skin was just as soft as it looked. It was like touching silk. Dorian’s hand went lower, his thumb brushing against Brodie’s chin. Then, when he couldn’t stop himself, against his bottom lip. He wondered what it would be like to just...

He snatched his hand back, ‘’what am I doing?’’ he grumbled to himself, feeling suddenly the need to take a cold shower. His skin felt hot. He quickly snatched the binoculars back up.

‘’Hey, lovebirds,’’ came a merry voice. Dorian craned his neck back to find Ronnie kicking the rooftop doors closed with the heel of his foot. He was out of uniform and carrying two Styrofoam cups of coffee, ‘’I brought you the drink of life.’’

‘’Hey,’’ Dorian sat up, taking one of the coffees from Ronnie’s hand, ‘’thanks.’’

‘’I see I’m too late for our sweet little Brodie,’’ Ronnie laughed, crouching down. He poked Brodie’s cheek as easily as if he did it every-day. Dorian remembered how soft it had felt and flushed. Thankfully neither Ronnie nor the roused Brodie noticed.

‘’Ronnie,’’ Brodie said with a sleepy smile, ‘’hey.’’

‘’Hey, sunshine,’’ Ronnie helped him sit up, ‘’I got you coffee.’’

‘’You’re the best. Thank you,’’ Brodie took the cup gratefully.

‘’Your hat fell off,’’ Ronnie snatched it from the ground, ‘’admit it, you took it off to seduce me.’’

Brodie giggled. He was used to Ronnie’s bright humour by now, ‘’I’ve been caught, it seems.’’

Ronnie grinned, gathering Brodie hair back up, twisting it twice and putting the cap back on top of his head, making sure all the strands were gone, so you couldn’t tell Brodie was an omega, ‘’there.’’

Brodie smiled at him. It was his sweet, sleepy smile that he always gave Dorian in the mornings, when they woke up. That smile, the casual, intimate way that Ronnie touched Brodie...Dorian felt jealousy rise up in him, so sudden and violent he flinched.

Ronnie noticed, glancing at him, ‘’you okay, bro? You look like you’ve just eaten a lemon.’’

Dorian cleared his throat awkwardly, ‘’I’m fine,’’ he said quickly, turning back to the stake out.

*~*~*

Kalei woke up but didn’t feel like opening his eyes. He smiled, rolling onto his side and patted around, trying to locate Morph to gather him into his arms. Except Morph wasn’t there. Kalei opened his eyes and found Morph’s side of the bed in the mansion empty. He pressed his hand to where Morph had laid. The sheets were still warm – he was only gone a moment, but it was strange. Even if Morph woke up first, he usually relaxed in bed until Kalei woke up. He knew the Duke liked waking up next to him. Besides, it was still early...

Worried, Kalei grabbed his clothes and hurried to the bathroom to sort himself out and go looking for Morph – and nearly tripped over the omega as he walked in. Morph was on the floor by the toilet, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head pressed to them. He was shivering, either from the cold of the marble he was sitting on or from something else. Kalei’s clothes fell from his eyes, ‘’Morph! What’s wrong!?’’ Kalei fell to his knees in front of his omega. Morph raised his head and Kalei frantically brushed his fringe out of his eyes, ‘’tell me what’s wrong. You’re freezing!’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Morph said weakly, ‘’I just...I feel so sick...’’

Kalei’s eyes widened, ‘’sick!? Why didn’t you wake me up!?’’ he quickly pulled Morph to his feet and out of the bathroom, ‘’come. In bed, quick,’’ he all but stuffed Morph under the covers himself, then checked his forehead. No temperature, ‘’tell me properly what’s wrong.’’

Morph looked away guiltily, ‘’I woke up feeling ill. I’m really cold, I don’t...I don’t know...’’

Kalei sighed, his nerves finally settling, ‘’you must have caught a virus, or a cold of some sorts. I’ll call a doctor.’’

‘’No!’’ Morph hid half his face under the covers, ashamed, ‘’I don’t want to be a bother.’’

‘’Silly, you’re not,’’ Kalei said gently, leaning over him and kissing his forehead.

Morph shied away from him, ‘’don’t, you might catch it,’’ he said urgently.

Kalei just ruffled his hair and plumped up his pillows, ‘’rest. I’ll fix you some soup.’’

Morph sighed, letting his eyes close. He felt like hell. His stomach rolled. He guessed it was all the stressing about Lys and Gleiter and the upcoming court case. He’d definitely not been feeling great recently. He tried to fall asleep but his nausea was keeping him up. Eventually he opened his eyes when he heard the doors open. Kalei was coming in, carrying a bowl of steaming soup, ‘’you were gone a while,’’ Morph remarked, sitting up. His stomach heaved but quickly settled back down.

‘’Sorry,’’ Kalei gave him a sheepish smile, sitting by him on the bed and setting the bowl gently in his lap. It was golden with red flecks floating around, ‘’here, eat this. My mother used to make this all the time when I was sick as a child.’’

Morph took a small sip and blinked, surprised at the pleasantly burning taste, ‘’it’s spicy.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Kalei gave a little chuckle, ‘’you’re probably not used to it, but it will make you feel better.’’

‘’Did you make it?’’ Morph asked shyly.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I didn’t know you could cook. It’s good.’’

‘’I just know how to make a few things,’’ Kalei said, looking pleased that Morph liked it.

Morph ate slowly and Kalei watched him, brushing his hair from his eyes once in a while, ‘’so...’’ Morph said eventually, ‘’I haven’t really thought about it, but when we go to Mireya...I’ll meet your mother, won’t I?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Kalei gave him a big smile, ‘’both of them, and my two little brothers.’’

Morph raised his head, ‘’you have brothers?’’ now that he thought about it, he knew barely anything about Kalei.

Kalei nodded, ‘’Shib is six and Kavi is eleven.’’

Morph suddenly felt nervous. It only made his nausea worse. He ate more soup quickly, ‘’I hope they like me.’’

‘’They will,’’ Kalei said gently, ‘’how could they not?’’

‘’Are they anything like you?’’ Morph asked.

‘’Well...a little,’’ Kalei laughed sheepishly, ‘’my mother always says I’m too aloof and that I shouldn’t walk with my head in the clouds all the time. My brothers are a little more serious – and definitely more of a handful.’’

Morph found himself smiling a little at that. In the academy, the ones who were rebellious were always the little ones, not broken by punishment yet, ‘’I can’t wait to go to Mireya,’’ he said.

Kalei looked surprised. Then he smiled a radiant smile at Morph – the brightest Morph had ever seen, ‘’and I can’t wait to take you.’’

*~*~*

‘’Are you going to be okay?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Do you want me to walk you to the door?’’

Elwyn hesitated, ‘’no,’’ he decided finally, giving Sig a small, grateful, nervous smile, ‘’I’ll be alright.’’

Sig nodded. He looked very handsome in his hospital scrubs, but Elwyn could barely think about that when Lys was just down the corridor. Sig looked Elwyn over once more, ‘’let’s grab lunch at noon, okay?’’

Elwyn nodded, ‘’yes.’’

‘’I’ll come get you,’’ Sig cupped his face quickly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Elwyn wished his alpha would take him into his arms and give him courage, but his beeper was going off, ‘’I have to go. See you in a few,’’ then he hurried away.

Elwyn took a deep breath and turned to brave the private corridor of Stormview General Hospital. The thought of seeing Lys again should have been ecstatic, but instead, Elwyn was afraid and ashamed. He’d left Lys there. He hadn’t saved him in the end. But he felt like he’d go mad if he didn’t see Lys soon – and Lys himself was probably wondering why Elwyn hadn’t come to visit him. On legs of lead, Elwyn slowly approached the room Sig told him Elwyn was in. As he neared the doors, his heart rattled in his chest and his breath came out short. He wasn’t sure if he could do this. He was scared and he was two seconds away from turning around and chickening out when the doors opened unexpectedly. Ronnie came out, looking just as startled as Elwyn, ‘’oh, hi, you,’’ he recovered first, the doors falling shut behind him. He graced Elwyn with a smile, snapping the omega out of his surprise.

‘’Hello, Mr Ronald.’’

‘’Ronnie, seriously,’’ the detective said with a pointed look, ‘’I was just going to grab some donuts for Lys and I. Want some?’’

Elwyn’s throat was dry with nerves. He wasn’t even sure if he could stomach anything but he nodded, ‘’thank you. That’s very kind.’’

‘’He’s been waiting for you,’’ Ronnie threw, hurrying down the corridor.

Elwyn took a deep breath. There was no point putting this off.

He pushed open the doors.

Lys looked...much worse than when Elwyn saw him at Gleiter’s mansion. Clearly, his owned had messed him up before getting caught. Lys’ arms were bandaged and his leg was in a cast. His face had half a dozen band aids on it and there were some fading bruises. Lys looked up and to Elwyn’s utter shock, he was smiling, ‘’that was fas...’’ he trailed off, his blue eyes widening when he saw Elwyn standing there.

They stared at each other.

‘’I forgot to buy you flowers,’’ Elwyn croaked out finally.

Lys’ eyes filled with tears. His voice trembled when he spoke, ‘’are you going to come over here or do I have to hobble over on crutches?’’

Elwyn breathed out a shaky laugh. He blinked back his own tears, crossing the room. He sat down gingerly on the edge of Lys’ bed. He felt so fragile, so close up...Elwyn’s breath flew out of him as, suddenly, Lys grabbed him and yanked him into a crushing hug. Something inside Elwyn snapped and he wrapped his arms around his best friend. He completely broke down, sobbing messily into Lys’ shoulder, ‘’I’m sorry...I’m sorry for leaving you there, Lys...’’ he bawled.

‘’Shhhh,’’ Lys, as always, acted like the big brother. He stroked Elwyn’s navy curls, holding him tightly, ‘’it’s alright. That’s over now.’’

‘’I didn’t come b-back for y-you...’’ Elwyn sobbed.

‘’You couldn’t have,’’ Lys murmured comfortingly, ‘’you did the best you could.’’

‘’I shouldn’t have...I shouldn’t have left you...’’ Elwyn couldn’t stop crying.

Lys hugged him tighter, ‘’you got arrested for me, El,’’ he whispered, stroking his back, ‘’seeing you fight those guards to stay with me gave me all the courage I needed.’’

Elwyn clung to him, finally starting to calm a little, ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t c-come see you sooner. I was...s-scared...’’

‘’I get it,’’ Lys murmured. Of course he did. He always got everything. He was the gentlest, kindest soul Elwyn knew, ‘’I’m glad you’re here now. I’ve missed you.’’

‘’Me, too,’’ Elwyn sniffled, ‘’so much.’’

They finally pulled apart but they stayed close, clinging to each other’s hands, ‘’tell me how you’ve been,’’ Lys asked, smiling, ‘’when I don’t have visitors I’m so bored.’’

Elwyn laughed, wiping his tears on his shoulder, ‘’I’m doing fine. Good, even.’’

‘’You’re with doctor Hjart, aren’t you?’’ Lys prompted, ‘’he’s very kind.’’

‘’Sig?’’ Elwyn smiled, ‘’yes. He is.’’

Lys laughed, giving him a conspiratory grin, ‘’I’m a little jealous. He’s so handsome, too.’’

Elwyn laughed again, ‘’I don’t think you’d be suited for the things he likes to do with me.’’

It was the wrong thing to say. In a second, Lys stiffened, his eyes going wide, his smile disappearing, ‘’Elwyn...’’ he whispered, ‘’does he hurt you?’’

Elwyn’s own green eyes widened, ‘’no! God, no...well, I mean...kind of?’’

Lys went pale as his hospital gown, ‘’Elwyn, you have to tell Ronnie, he’ll help you get out-‘’

‘’No, Lys-‘’

‘’I’m going to ask for an IV drip and stab him with it,’’ Lys said savagely.

Elwyn gave him a look. The misunderstanding would have been kind of hilarious if Lys wasn’t so serious – and so scared for Elwyn, ‘’what, with one single needle?’’

‘’In the eye,’’ Lys said firmly.

Elwyn couldn’t help but laugh again, ‘’he’s not hurting me the way you think he is. It’s...like a thing he does,’’ Elwyn realised he’s never tried to explain it to anyone and now he grew embarrassed, ‘’l-like...you know. When we do _it_.’’

Lys looked horrified, ‘’he hurts you in bed!?’’

‘’Well, yes, but I like it!’’ Elwyn said quickly.

Lys grabbed Elwyn’s face, shaking him, ‘’El, have you gone mad!?’’

‘’Stop it! Oi!’’ Elwyn grabbed his hand, ‘’look, it’s like a good pain.’’

‘’I don’t get it.’’

‘’It’s like...’’ Elwyn didn’t know how to explain it. To Lys, every sexual experience had been with Gleiter and all it had brought was pain. Bad pain. He’d probably stay away from anything remotely painful for the rest of his life, ‘’it’s like I give him all the control but I can stop him whenever I want. Really. I didn’t understand it at first, either, but all it takes is one word and he stops,’’ Elwyn assured, ‘’things hurts a little sometimes because he uses, like...you know. _Accessories_. But they feel good, too. _Really_ good. He has a way of soothing the pain away almost immediately with pleasure and it doesn’t...it doesn’t make me want to make him stop. I just...I like it when he does it.’’

Lys stared at him, his face growing red and redder with each of Elwyn’s words, ‘’uh-uh...’’ he said, ‘’I think I might have to change my doctors, because I won’t be able to look him in the eye every again.’’

Elwyn snorted, ‘’don’t be silly. Just...he takes good care of me, alright? And I like him. A lot.’’

Lys relaxed a little, ‘’you do?’’

Elwyn nodded, ‘’it’s like he’s nothing like we’ve been told. He gave me money and he lets me go wherever I want and it’s just like we’re normal, you know?’’

‘’I don’t really know what normal is like anymore,’’ Lys said with a sad smile, ‘’El, do you...love him?’’

Now it was Elwyn’s turn to blush, ‘’no! Of course not!’’ he said defensively.

Thankfully that was the moment Ronnie chose to come back, with a heavenly-smelling box, ‘’donuts, anyone?’’ he asked innocently.

*~*~*

Reo worked in the private kitchens in Leo’s wing of the castle and so that was where Magnus often went. Hands in the pockets of his smart, striped aquamarine pants, he strolled into the kitchens and was immediately attacked by Reo, ‘’well?’’ the maid gushed, ‘’did you like it?’’

‘’Like what?’’ Magnus frowned, confused.

‘’The watch!’’ Reo was practically vibrating with excitement.

Magnus blinked, ‘’you knew about the watch?’’

‘’I helped to pick it out! His highness came here yesterday and ordered me to come with him. He wanted to confirm that we were friends – I thought I was in trouble or something, but he took me in a really nice car out to Stormview, to a really fancy shop and told me to help him pick out a watch you’d like,’’ Reo babbled excitedly, ‘’it was so much fun but he was _so_ intense. He didn’t smile once, he just stared at all the watches as if it was a matter of life or death,’’ Reo giggled, ‘’we spent hours there and then he bought me dinner...it was all so surreal...’’

Magnus was a little taken aback. Leo had said he’d been gone doing his duties yesterday – not spending most of the day picking out Magnus’ present. Something in Magnus stirred, like a mix of embarrassment and giddiness. He’d been an orphan within the first few days of being born, his parents discarding him in front of an orphanage. He hadn’t been wanted. Now...now he kind of felt wanted for the first time, ‘’I see...’’

Reo’s smile disappeared and she picked up Magnus’ hand gingerly, ‘’oh, but you don’t have it on...’’

‘’I think he might have been trying to buy into my good graces,’’ Magnus admitted.

Reo’s face fell, ‘’did you have a fight again?’’

‘’A little...’’ Magnus sighed, ‘’I’ll go talk to him.’’

Reo gave him an encouraging smile as Magnus left the kitchens and went back upstairs, to Leo’s bedroom. He knocked politely, ‘’who is it?’’ came Leo’s call.

Magnus pushed open the doors to Leo’s empty, barren bedroom, ‘’just me,’’ he said meekly.

The air between them felt a little awkward, even as Leo mustered up a smile, ‘’come in,’’ he was sitting by his desk, going through a very neat stack of papers.

Magnus glanced around the room. With it being so empty, it wasn’t hard to spot the watch box on Leo’s nightstand. He went to it, picking up the box, and then to Leo’s desk. He put the box down and extended out his wrist, ‘’put it on for me?’’

Leo looked surprised, ‘’are...you sure?’’

Magnus nodded so Leo opened the box and gingerly put the watch around Magnus’ wrist. His touch was delicate, barely a brush, like he was scared of touching Magnus too much. Magnus felt a little guilty. It looked like he’d kicked Leo back into his shell. He brought his wrist to his chest, admiring the watch. It really was rather magnificent, ‘’thank you,’’ he said softly.

He heard Leo’s soft sigh, ‘’I’ve been thinking about what you said,’’ he said unexpectedly. When Magnus gave him a startled look, Leo motioned for him to sit on the spare chair opposite his desk. Magnus plopped down at the same time as Leo put his pen down on his desk. He rapped his long fingers on it, looking at anything but Magnus, ‘’what...’’ he started with some difficulty, ‘’what if I gave you a curfew?’’

Magnus wasn’t sure if he was hearing right, ‘’pardon?’’

‘’I...’’ Leo sighed again, running a frustrated hand through his hair, ‘’I don’t know, maybe...be back before dark, or...or something?’’

‘’Are you scared I won’t come back?’’ Magnus asked softly. Leo head snapped up, their eyes locking, ‘’I’m not a puppy,’’ Magnus said gently, ‘’I won’t get lost.’’

Leo looked torn, ‘’there’s bad people out there, Magnus,’’ he said finally and there was a note in his voice that Magnus couldn’t quite place, ‘’you’re a part of the royal family now and there are many people who mean us harm. It’s dangerous for you out there.’’

Magnus stared at him, ‘’is that why you didn’t want me leaving the castle?’’

‘’Recently, yes. Before, when you first got here, I was just being selfish. And stupid. And cruel,’’ Leo admitted. He took a breath, adjusted his posture and said levelly, ‘’if you want to be able to leave the castle, you’ll have to obey a curfew and I’ll sign you up for self defence lessons.’’

Magnus felt a spark of excitement that quickly turned to insistent buzzing, ‘’really?’’ he breathed, his mouth pulling into a grin all by itself.

‘’I’ll get you a phone,’’ Leo continued sternly, ‘’and a credit card. And a chauffeur.’’

‘’I can’t believe this,’’ Magnus said, grinning uncontrollably. He could finally see his friends. He could see Lys.

Leo seemed much less excited than Magnus, ‘’promise me you won’t get hurt,’’ he whispered.

Magnus’ excitement dispersed, replaced by worry - and strange fondness, ‘’I won’t get hurt,’’ he promised instantly.

‘’Alright,’’ Leo exhaled slowly then turned back to his paper, ‘’you can go now.’’

Gratitude crashed like a wave through Magnus and he reached out, cupping his hand over Leo’s, ‘’Leo-‘’

Leo snatched his hand back, ‘’don’t,’’ he whispered, and his voice trembled a little, ‘’I don’t want your affection as thanks. I only want it when you mean it.’’

Magnus felt torn. In that moment, he did mean it. He wanted to throw himself in Leo’s arms and kiss him but Leo was right – it was likely just gratitude and excitement speaking. Leo had been the victim of insincerity likely all his life – it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t want it from his omega. Still feeling torn, Magnus rose from his chair, ‘’thank you,’’ he said again and left Leo’s bedroom.

*~*~*

‘’I didn’t expect you to stay all day,’’ Sig said, driving smoothly down the their road.

‘’Lys and I had a lot to talk about,’’ Elwyn said. He was sitting in the passenger seat, feeling lighter than ever since he’d found out that Gleiter had Lys.

Sig glanced at him, ‘’did it make you feel better?’’

Elwyn gave him a beaming smile, which surprised Sig. He hadn’t seen Elwyn smile properly in...well, _never_ , ‘’yes. Thank you, by the way. For taking me.’’

‘’Anytime,’’ Sig slowed as they approached the apartment building and parked in his spot in the underground parking lot. They exited the car and Sig locked it. They made for the elevator, ‘’you seem very happy today.’’

‘’I am,’’ there was a bounce in Elwyn’s step.

‘’It makes me wonder if you were happy at all. Before. With me,’’ Sig said unexpectedly. Elwyn looked at him, but Sig was staring ahead. Elwyn couldn’t read him in that moment, which wasn’t unusual.

They entered the lift, ‘’I think I was,’’ Elwyn said truthfully, ‘’I just had a lot of things on my mind.’’

‘’You still do,’’ Sig remarked, pressing the button to their floor. The doors closed and the lift went up. Elwyn was slowly starting to get used to the funny feeling in his stomach whether he took the elevator.

‘’But now I finally feel like I’m starting to work through it all,’’ Elwyn admitted. Sig glanced at him and found Elwyn playing with his fingers, like he was hiding something. It came out a moment later, ‘’Lys asked me if I was in love with you.’’

Sig’s eyes widened a little behind his glasses. He hadn’t expected that, ‘’and what did you say?’’

‘’I said that I wasn’t.’’

Sig was downright, positively shocked when he felt disappointment in his stomach, heavy as a stone. He wasn’t one to get attached easily. It had only been two months since he and Elwyn first met. Why was he disappointed that Elwyn wasn’t in love with him yet, ‘’that’s understandable,’’ Sig said gently.

‘’Yes, but...’’ Elwyn fidgeted with his fingers a little bit more, ‘’I feel like maybe...I was...lying to him a bit?’’ he flushed red as he said it, ‘’I-I don’t know, it’s all so...’’

Now Sig was truly stunned. He never knew whether Elwyn actually liked him or not. It was hard to judge with someone who had been trained to accept whatever their alpha did. He was still trying to work it out. Hearing that Elwyn actually liked him, loved him a bit, even, was...well... ‘’I certainly didn’t expect to get a love confession in the lift today,’’ he laughed quickly to cover his embarrassment. It wasn’t easy to get him flustered but Elwyn had managed.

‘’I-I-m not confessing!’’ Elwyn said indignantly, going red as a beetroot. It was cute. Sig suddenly felt the need to pull him into his arms but just then the lift stopped. The doors opened and two people got into the lift.

Sig and Elwyn fell quiet.

When they got to their apartment, Sig took off his coat and shoes, as always, and stretched, yawning, ‘’I’m going to take a nap.’’

‘’You don’t want food?’’ Elwyn hurried after him.

‘’If you’re going to cook, turn the fire alarm off,’’ Sig teased, going into the room. He stripped down quickly to his underwear.

‘’We could eat later,’’ Elwyn offered, hovering by the doors.

Sig glanced at him and a cheeky smile appeared on his lips, ‘’were you going to ask me if you can take a nap with me?’’

Elwyn quickly turned to go, ‘’no!’’ the tips of his ears were burning.

‘’You’re so cute today,’’ Sig chuckled, wrapping his arms around his middle and tugging him back into the bedroom. He nuzzled his nose against his ear,

‘’if I wasn’t so tired, I’d ravish you on the spot.’’

Elwyn blushed even harder but leaned into Sig. His alpha wasn’t usually so verbally forward and it made Elwyn feel uncharacteristically bashful, but seeing Lys so hurt made Elwyn appreciate Sig a bit more, especially since the alpha had coaxed him to come to the hospital in the first place and he was taking such good care of Lys. Elwyn turned his head and kissed his cheek sweetly, ‘’can I nap with you?’’ he murmured.

Pleased, Sig kissed him on the mouth briefly, ‘’you don’t have to ask.’’

They crawled into bed together and Sig pulled Elwyn into his arms, closer than usual, ‘’Elwyn?’’ he whispered sleepily.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I’m glad you’re here,’’ Sig said, kissing his forehead.

*~*

If you'd like to read the rest of the 013 Hawthorne chapters, plus the first 4 chapters of the sequel, check out the below notes! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next NINE chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as the FIRST FOUR chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next nine chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 4 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
>   
> \- Sunsleep: as the faerie lands die, the last of the faeries form a pact with humans, marrying into their royal families. Once they marry, the faeries lose their wings and their immortality. Fyre, a ferocious young faerie, and Ciri, a peaceful priest of the haemir, end up at the same castle. Fyre can't believe he has to marry Artos, the crown prince of Abel - to him, the impulsive, arrogant human is not worth giving his wings up for. Meanwhile, Ciri is bethrothed to Rowan, who is barely six - he gets to keep his wings for many years to come, but what kind of person will the boy Ciri is promised to grow up to be? 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, fantasy, fairies, fairy x human, age gap, medieval, fairytale, folklore, slow burn, hate to love, angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> .
> 
> \- My Boyfriend is With the Mafia: an omega stripper is just trying to get enough money to pay fo his brother's art college when he is spotted by none other than the biggest mafia boss in Rome. In the heat of the moment, the stripper agrees to be the gangster's boyfriend to help him out with his ex; except the gangster takes it very seriously. Now the poor stripper finds the gangster on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses, convinced they are boyfriends...
> 
> TAGS: gangster x stripper, mafia, erotica, romance, slow burn, fake relationsips, omegaverse, alpha x omega, poor x rich, lap dances 
> 
> .
> 
> \- Gunpowder City: the war between the enchanters and the humans is over and the King's bastard brother is sent to the dreary mining town of Omenire to help it flourish. However, the weathered human miners despise the enchanters; no one as much as their night crew chief, who is as beautiful as he is crass. Though neither wants to be around each other, the prince and the miner must learn to work together for the sake of their kingdoms  
> Sequel to The Enchanter! 
> 
> TAGS: hate to love, love/hate, slow burn, fantasy, steampunk elements, prince x peasant, 
> 
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .
> 
> NEWEST!  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> UPCOMING!  
> A girl x girl story about a rocker chic alpha and a fashionista omega who cross paths! 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 49 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	17. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm so sorry for the late update!!! I've not been home much these past few weeks and I try to keep the updates on here consistent with the updates on my other page. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! 
> 
> Please check out the end notes <3

Dorian opened the doors to his apartment after hearing a knock and was mildly surprised to find pink-haired Magnus just outside. Elwyn had given Dorian a heads up that Magnus might show for the meeting – apparently the prince’s plaything had a phone now. For a long second, the two took each other in. Dorian had only glimpsed Magnus at Duke Kalei’s party, but of course he’d caught his attention instantly. It wasn’t every day you saw an omega that pretty. Magnus, likely, didn’t remember Dorian at all. Afterall, he’d been dressed inconspicuously as a waiter alongside Elwyn, ‘’Mr Bader?’’ the boy asked uncertainly. He was dressed in a white shirt and pale blue pants held up by a thin leather belt. A smart grey cloak was thrown over the outfit. His hands peeked out from the sleeves, pale as snow and fidgeting. Magnus’ eyes – violet – darted to the worn, brass ‘6’ on Dorian’s doors, double-checking that he was in the right place.

Realising he was staring, Dorian quickly summoned up a smile, ‘’just Dorian is fine. You’re Magnus, right?’’

Magnus gave him an uncertain smile, ‘’right,’’ he replied.

‘’Come in. Everyone is here already,’’ Dorian stepped back to let Magnus into his cramped apartment, aware how scruffy he looked. He hadn’t had time to do the laundry so he wore his old, too-small black t-shirt, stretched over his muscles so that it was a wonder Magnus didn’t feel threatened. His hair was up in a messy bun, as always, and his stubble was turning scruffy. Dorian quickly snatched the cigarette from behind his ear, feeling self conscious in the presence of someone who lived in an _actual_ castle. 

Magnus entered Dorian’s apartment slowly, uncertainly. He practically crept down the narrow corridor, ‘’so, uh...’’ Dorian followed him, ‘’how did you get here?’’

‘’Leo – I mean, the prince – got me a car with a chaffe-‘’ Magnus didn’t get to say more because in that moment, he stepped into the kitchen, where everyone was gathered. All eyes rose, as one, to look at the newcomer. Dorian’s eyes found Brodie, as always, and watched as the flame-haired boy’s eyes widened.

‘’Magnus...’’ he breathed and Dorian remembered that, unlike Elwyn or even Morph, Brodie hadn’t had the chance to reunite with his friend yet. From what Brodie told him of his escape, Dorian figured he hadn’t seen Magnus since the other boy stuffed him into a supply closet and set off the fire alarms to let him get out of the academy.

The whole room seemed frozen for a second and then, as if something snapped, Brodie bound across the room and threw his arms around Magnus’ neck. They stumbled two sets back into the corridor and Dorian glimpsed tears in Brodie’s golden-green eyes, before he buried his face in Magnus’ neck, ‘’hey,’’ Magnus whispered, wrapping an arm around Brodie’s back, stroking his hair with the other. It was clear that between the two of them, Magnus was the protector. Dorian had only seen Brodie as vulnerable as when he unravelled in Magnus’ arms once. Selfishly, Dorian felt the urge to snatch Brodie from Magnus and hold him himself, until the omega stopped crying. He quickly pushed the thought away, going into the kitchen and giving the two their privacy. He passed Elwyn, who hovered by the doors, anxious to greet Magnus, too. Brodie managed to calm down quickly and they both entered the kitchen. Magnus gave Elwyn a fierce hug and then smiled uncertainly at Theo, who sat on the kitchen counter with a coffee cup in her hand.

‘’Hello,’’ he said, a little shyly. Elwyn glanced at him. It was uncharacteristic for Magnus to be shy, but then again the boy hadn’t had many opportunities in his life to meet new people.

‘’Hi,’’ Theo gave him a smile, raising a hand in greeting.

Dorian half expected Magnus to curtsy. When he didn’t, he smiled and fetched Magnus a cup of tea, the way Elwyn had it. Then, the five of them sat around the low coffee table in the crammed livingroom. There was a huge board here, filled with pictures, article scraps and notes. Brodie sat close to Magnus on one of the old couches holding his hand, like he couldn’t quite believe he was there. Magnus glanced around. The couch was spilling stuffing; the whole room was cluttered with newspapers, paperwork and pizza boxes stacked against the wall. It was possibly the messiest place Magnus had ever been in and, after a life in the academy and then the palace, it was...nice, ‘’Magnus, will you be speaking in court against Gleiter?’’ Dorian asked, matter-of-fact. He was in full work mode.

Magnus shook his head, ‘’Le- I mean, the prince,’’ he corrected himself again, ‘’said I can speak out against the academy, if I want to. But because he ordered Gleiter’s arrest and...and his family is displeased with him, he...’’ Magnus trailed off.

Dorian nodded, understanding, ‘’you weren’t directly involved with Gleiter anyway. The prince is right; your testimony will be much more useful when we go after Adelaide Hawthorne,’’ the alpha produced a small notepad from the pocket of his scuffed jeans and flipped it open, speaking quickly and decisively, ‘’Elwyn and Duke Kalei will give their testimonies at Gleiter’s trial. Morpheus, Brodie and...’’ he produced a small pencil, sharpened till it was but a stub, and scribbled something down, ‘’Magnus will speak in the Hawthorne trial. For key witnesses that actually saw what Gleiter did, that leaves only Elwyn. And, of course, Lys, whose testimony will carry the trial.’’

_Lys..._

‘’How is he?’’ Magnus asked quickly.

Dorian’s hazel eyes flicked from his pad and he gave Magnus another reassuring smile. He was good at those. Reassuring smiles. They made Magnus feel more at ease, ‘’he’s doing fine. He’s getting discharged tonight. He’ll be staying at Duke Kalei’s for a while, until he recovers.’’

Magnus’ hands fisted anxiously in his lap, ‘’can I see him before then?’’

‘’Sure,’’ Dorian said, ‘’we won’t keep you long,’’ Magnus nodded gratefully, ‘’but, as I said. We will have Duke Kalei’s claims to back us up but he hasn’t actually _seen_ anything before we got Lys out. Elwyn saw Lys tied up in Gleiter’s mansion, but he’s...well,’’ Dorian sighed, ‘’he’s an omega. With Lys, that’s two omegas against the word of a powerful alpha and his arsenal of excellent lawyers. The judge won’t be inclined to believe them, let’s face it. We need more witnesses.’’

‘’What about the staff?’’ Theo piped up, ‘’when Lys was imprisoned, there must have been lots of maids and stuff that saw him. When we were there,’’ she jerked her chin at Elwyn, Brodie and Dorian, ‘’we saw staff members everywhere. No way were they all blind to what was going on.’’

‘’They’ll be bribed by Gleiter,’’ Dorian said glumly, ‘’or threatened into keeping silent. Or, even, lying.’’

‘’Someone must want to tell the truth,’’ Theo pressed.

‘’Duke Kalei,’’ Elwyn said carefully, ‘’has helped us so far. He has influence and renown. Maybe, if he reached out to them...?’’

Dorian nodded, ‘’it’s worth a try,’’ he wrote it down in his pad, ‘’but Gleiter’s staff aren’t a guarantee right now. We still need someone, preferably with a high profile, preferably a beta or an alpha, that could back us up in court...’’

‘’Sig,’’ Elwyn spoke up quietly. It wouldn’t be easy to convince Sig, but it looked like they were out of options. He raised his head and looked at Dorian, ‘’he’s Lys’ primary doctor. He saw his wounds as soon as he came in and he’s been taking care of him ever since. If Ronnie has all the photographs of Lys’ injuries, and if Sig backs us up, then we have solid evidence.’’

‘’Gleiter could still say he wasn’t the one behind Lys’ injuries,’’ Magnus worried.

‘’That’s why our offensive has to be impeccable,’’ Dorian said gravelly.

They all glanced at each other, determined. Magnus’ hands fisted in his lap again. He felt the now-familiar feeling of uselessness tickle his gut but he pushed it away. He wasn’t useless. He just had to wait his turn to help his friends.

The group stayed for another half an hour, discussing strategy and possible outcomes of the trial. Magnus drank the information in like water after a trip to the desert. When they were done, Elwyn and Brodie walked Magnus downstairs, ‘’do you need a lift?’’ Magnus asked Elwyn. They hovered out of sight of the doors. Brodie wasn’t allowed to step foot outside at all – he’d already been attacked and with Gleiter’s trial in only a couple of weeks, who knew what would happen.

‘’Dorian will drop me off later,’’ Elwyn assured, ‘’we were going to get some take out first. Are you sure you don’t want to stay?’’

‘’You’ve never had takeout,’’ Brodie offered with a big grin, ‘’you’d love it.’’

Magnus gave them both a smile. Even though they were all apart, they were all, technically, free. Magnus less than the others, but, still. His freedom could be negotiated, clearly. Seeing his friends again gave Magnus hope for a better life ahead of them, ‘’next time,’’ he promised, ‘’I need to see Lys.’’

The two boys nodded. Elwyn gave an uncertain look towards the doors, ‘’is the prince waiting for you?’’ there was clear distaste in his voice.

‘’No,’’ Magnus assured, though he couldn’t help but add giddily, ‘’I have a car with my own driver and everything.’’

Brodie’s grin widened, ‘’no way!’’

Elwyn remained serious, ‘’Magnus, is _he_ mistreating you?’’ he asked in a quiet voice.

Leo was, in some way. Or he had, anyway. Magnus wasn’t sure either way. His relationship with his alpha was rocky and confusing and he didn’t know what to think of it but at least...at least they were getting it on track. Magnus smiled, ‘’no. We’re fine,’’ he promised, ‘’like I said, I have a driver, and his highness has signed me up for self defence lessons.’’

Elwyn nodded.

Magnus hugged them goodbye and hurried to the waiting car, ‘’done already, sir?’’ the chauffeur – a middle aged man in a smart uniform – asked, taking his glasses off and putting a small book into the compartment of the passenger seat.

‘’Not quite,’’ Magnus pulled his seatbelt across his chest.

The chauffeur nodded. He was good at not asking questions though Magnus guessed he reported to Leo where they went, ‘’where to, sir?’’

‘’The Stormview General Hospital, please.’’

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in the parking lot of the impressive building. It shot up into the cool autumn sky, white and modern looking, ‘’you can grab a coffee or something. I might be gone a while,’’ Magnus told his chauffeur, slipping out of the car. He went to the front entrance and flinched when, unexpectedly, the doors parted before him by themselves. Hesitantly, Magnus stepped over the threshold, checking both sides of the doors for a doorman. There were none, ‘’huh,’’ he breathed to himself, astounded. 

‘’Hello? Can I help you?’’ called a woman behind a sleek, light brown receptionists’ desk.

Magnus hurried over, realising he probably looked rather weird, staring at the doors like that. He felt nerves overcome him again. He really needed to get out more. He wasn’t used to just... _talking_ to strangers, ‘’h-hello.’’

The hospital receptionist – an unremarkable beta, but with a friendly smile – gave him an encouraging nod, ‘’hello. How can I help you?’’ she asked again.

Magnus glanced around. The waiting area was a quarter full, and quiet. He lowered his voice, ‘’I...um, I’m here to see a friend.’’

‘’I’m afraid that visiting hours are over,’’ the receptionist said, ‘’you could come back tomorrow?’’

‘’I don’t think he’ll be here tomorrow,’’ Magnus said. The sudden thought that he might not see Lys today made the anxiety turn to desperation, ‘’I’m Prince Leopold’s omega,’’ he blurted. The receptionists’ eyebrows shot up in surprise and then realisation dawned on her as she looked Magnus over. His face had been plastered over the newspapers a few times and more than a few times across gossip tabloids. Magnus felt his face flush. Using his new status as leverage didn’t sit well with him, ‘’please,’’ he urged, ‘’he’s getting discharged today. I just wanted to say hi. We haven’t seen each other in a while.’’

The receptionist hesitated, then pulled up some papers, ‘’what’s his name?’’

‘’Lys.’’

‘’Last name?’’

‘’Ha-‘’ Magnus’ voice faltered and he froze. Hawthorne? Was that what Lys was registered as? Or was he Lys Gleiter...? No, surely not. What, then? If it was so dangerous for Brodie to go outside, then maybe they’d changed Lys’s surname, too, but to what...?

‘’Well?’’ the receptionist said expectantly.

‘’Hey,’’ said a voice, suddenly, from behind Magnus. Magnus turned to find a curly-haired, freckled man holding two Styrofoam cups in his hands, looking as surprised as Magnus. His eyes lingered on Magnus’ rosy pink hair. AAs far as omega hair went, pink was pretty rare. Purples, blues and greens all had different shades and were rather repetitive. Pink was one of the rarer colours, ‘’aren’t you Magnus?’’

Magnus flinched at this random alpha knowing his name, ‘’h-how...?’’

‘’Mr Amnon, do you know this boy?’’ the receptionist asked.

The alpha smiled at her, ‘’don’t worry, I think he’s Lys’ friend.’’

‘’Yes, he did say he was here to see him.’’

They both looked back to Magnus, who hesitantly looked to Ronnie, ‘’do you know Lys?’’

The man nodded, ‘’come on, I’ll take you to him,’’ he gave the receptionist a charming smile and she didn’t stop them, though she did huff. Though Magnus didn’t want to follow a stranger, especially an alpha, around, he was his best chance at finding Lys. He hurried after the man, ‘’I’m Ronnie,’’ the man said, entering a lift. Magnus pressed himself into the opposite corner, holding onto the silver rail that ran around the lift. He trust neither lifts nor this Ronnie at this point, ‘’I’m Dorian’s friend?’’

‘’Right,’’ Magnus said uneasily.

Noticing his discomfort, Ronnie gave Magnus a sheepish smile, clicking a button on the side of the lift. The doors closed, which only made Magnus more anxious, ‘’you don’t have to be scared of me. I’m a police detective – I’m helping Dorian, Theo and Brodie with the case. I’ve been keeping watch over Lys.’’

Magnus relaxed, ever so slightly, ‘’you have?’’

Ronnie nodded, lifting one of the cups, ‘’he’s developed quite the taste for hot chocolate.’’

Magnus didn’t know what hot chocolate was so he just stayed quiet, concentrating on the funny dropping feeling in his stomach as the lift went up. It spat them out on the private ward soon enough. Magnus followed Ronnie down the corridor, to one of the rooms, where he pushed the doors open with his foot, ‘’got your hot choc,’’ he said merrily, setting the cups on the table in the corner, ‘’and I’ve brought you a friend.’’

Lys and Magnus looked at each other at the same time. Their eyes met across the space.

Lys’ eyes first widened, then first with tears. His lips moved, wordlessly uttering Magnus’ name. Magnus went to him, slowly, as if in a trance. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself in his friend’s arms, but his eyes instantly caught on his injuries. The fading bruises, the bandage around his leg, the crutches leaning against the bed... Magnus stopped by Lys, looking down at him in his bed, so battered, so bruised, as if a single touch would shatter him... Lys’ eyes were glassy as he looked up at Magnus, ‘’hi, Magnusbug’’ he whispered, smiling.

‘’Hi, Lys,’’ Magnus whispered back, his throat closing with emotion at the nickname Lys always called him by. He’d missed hearing it. God, how he’d missed it all...

He sat down carefully by Lys, feeling like he’d shatter himself. He wasn’t quite aware of anything except for Lys, in front of him. They found each other’s hands and held onto each other, tightly. Magnus felt that if either one of them let go, they’d both truly break.

*~*~*

‘’Can I just say, Ronnie _really_ would be better for this.’’

‘’I have faith in you,’’ Brodie said brightly. As soon as everyone left the meeting, Brodie remembered that Magnus had mentioned self defence. He remembered getting beat up by those men, the vile things they’d said, how helpless he’d felt...self defence sounded like a good idea, but since Brodie was still supposed to be in hiding, his options were limited. Dorian was strong. When he could, he went to the gym to work out – and Brodie didn’t believe he didn’t know at least a couple fighting moves. Brodie would be grateful to know how to correctly throw a punch at that point. He shook out his legs and arms, trying to get rid of his jittery, excited energy. He’d already tied his hair back and moved the pizza boxes out of the way, so that the livingroom had a bit of space to practice.

‘’Okay, okay,’’ Dorian looked more nervous that he should, as if Brodie was the alpha twice his size. He copied Brodie, shaking out his hands.

‘’I won’t be upset if you end up hurting me,’’ Brodie promised, figuring that was where Dorian’s nerves were coming from.

‘’I won’t hurt you,’’ Dorian said instantly, sounding a little offended that Brodie would even think that – but then he relented with a sigh, ‘’okay, but if I do, it’s an accident and I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry.’’

Brodie grinned at him, rolling his shoulders, ‘likewise.’’

Dorian huffed and finally smiled, ‘’okay, here we go. I don’t know much, but I did teach myself some moves in university. Do you know people’s sensitive parts?’’

‘’No,’’ Brodie admitted.

‘’Well, there’s lots of them, like eyes,’’ Dorian came closer to Brodie, ‘’one of the easiest ones to reach is the neck,’’ he took Brodie’s hand, opening his fingers and bringing it to his own neck, so that Brodie could clasp it, ‘’right here.’’ To reach Dorian’s neck, Brodie had to stand on his tiptoes. It was adorable, Dorian had to admit, but he worried. Brodie was a 5’5 omega. He’d already gotten overpowered easily once. Learning self defence was good, but what Brodie would have to do to be truly safe was carry a knife – or a gun. Just in case. Dorian didn’t tell him that, lowering his hand, ‘’if someone comes at you, antagonising you, just hit where I showed you, hard and fast. It will have them reeling and will give you a moment to get away. Got it?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Brodie said eagerly.

‘’Try it.’’

Brodie hesitated, ‘’what if I hurt you?’’

‘’I _want_ you to hurt me,’’ Dorian insisted, ‘’I want to know that you can protect yourself. Even if it hurts, it’ll only hurt for a moment. Come on, try it.’’ Brodie hesitated but then jabbed out his hand. It was slow, without any real intent, and ineffective. Dorian sighed, ‘’Brodie.’’

‘’What?’’ Brodie said defensively, ‘’it’s harder than it looks. I didn’t think I’d have to attack you; I thought you’d attack me!’’

‘’Looking at what you’ve already been through, I’d sleep a lot better at night knowing you know how to attack,’’ Dorian said seriously, ‘’do it and do it properly.’’ Brodie gave a little sigh but when he attacked again, it was harder. Dorian stumbled back a step but recovered quickly – too quickly, ‘’come on,’’ he pushed Brodie’s shoulder. The omega stumbled back a step, too, looking surprised, ‘’put your back into it.’’

‘’I’m trying.’’

‘’No, you’re not.’’

‘’I seriously don’t want to hurt you.’’

‘’If you don’t hurt me,’’ Dorian tried to channel as much of his alpha as he could. He shoved Brodie again, harder this time, and the omega stumbled back, ‘’I might hurt you.’’

‘’No, you won’t,’’ Brodie said but he was sounding a little more defensive.

‘’If I was an attacker, you’d already be on the floor,’’ Dorian pressed, pushing Brodie again. Brodie tried to parry his push but failed and was forced back another step.

‘’I-‘’

‘’When it comes to attacking,’’ Dorian shoved Brodie once more, and now the omega’s back was against the wall. He was caged in, ‘’don’t _fucking_ hesitate,’’ Dorian snapped, slamming his hand into the wall by Brodie’s head, cutting off his escape routes completely.

It triggered something in Brodie because, faster than Dorian could track, his arm shot out and his hand made contact with Dorian’s neck. Much more clumsily and forcefully than Dorian thought Brodie could hit. Air was cut off and Dorian fell back on his ass, coughing and holding his throat. It hurt like a bastard. For a second, he couldn’t breathe and for another long moment, he couldn’t even look up. He slowly became aware of Brodie between his legs on the floor, holding his arms, ‘’Dorian? Dorian, I’m so sorry...’’

‘’It’s okay,’’ Dorian said, his voice a bit raw. He smiled at Brodie in his lap, ‘’good job.’’

Brodie just bit his lip, anxious, his fingers brushing against Dorian’s throat, ‘’sorry,’’ he said again, miserably.

Dorian studied him. He reached out, tucking an orange-red strand of hair behind Brodie’s hair. The colour combinations of his hair, paired with his dark skin, were mesmerising, especially this close up, ‘’I scared you.’’

‘’You didn’t!’’ Brodie said instantly.

‘’I did, and good,’’ Dorian said firmly, ‘’if scaring you is what will get you to learn how to protect yourself, then I’ll gladly scare you halfway to death.’’

Brodie giggled at that, ‘’you’re so dramatic.’’

‘’I’m serious.’’

‘’I know,’’ Brodie said with a fond smile, ‘’thank you,’’ he added, quieter.

Dorian’s fingers fell from Brodie’s hair, to his neck. He brushed it against the spot where his own bite mark was but a reddening at this point, ‘’your bite’s faded.’’

Brodie chewed the inside of his cheek, ‘’I’ve noticed.’’

‘’You want another one?’’ Dorian asked gruffly, not meeting his gaze.

‘’...yes.’’

Dorian hesitated, ‘’I could get Ronnie to do it.’’

To his surprise, he felt Brodie’s hand on his cheek, warm and soft, tilting his head up. Their eyes met and Brodie smiled softly, ‘’why would I want Ronnie to do it?’’

Dorian couldn’t help but smile, too. Having Brodie’s full trust made him ecstatic, though he’d never show it. He’d hate to do anything to break that trust so, very slowly, he tilted Brodie’s head. He pressed his face close to the place where Brodie’s neck and shoulders met but he got distracted by Brodie’s scent. It spread through his body like honey trickling into a cup and Dorian couldn’t – or, rather, he didn’t want to – shake it. By the time the feeling reached his lower regions, the alpha was too distracted to care. He subconsciously moved Brodie properly into his lap. Instead of getting frightened or embarrassed, Brodie wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck. Dorian let his eyes flutter shut. He nuzzled his nose into Brodie’s neck.

 _Get a grip,_ he told himself, _don’t push him too far._

He opened his eyes and managed to tilt his head. He opened his mouth and bit down, first lightly, against the spot. Brodie tensed, preparing for the sting, but then relaxed. Dorian bit him, hard, and Brodie hissed out a pained breath, but the pain was quickly gone as Dorian withdrew. His bite mark was now stark against Brodie’s dark brown skin, and it would remain so for the next few weeks. Dorian couldn’t help but hover near and before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed Brodie’s neck. It was just a little peck, a soft one beneath the bite mark, but it made Brodie shiver and cling to Dorian harder. Dorian realised he was hard and that Brodie could probably feel it and that Brodie, somehow, did not care.

Because he didn’t understand it.

Dorian’s eyes widened when Brodie, experimentally, moved his hips, brushing his bottom against his clothed erection. It felt good. Fuck, so good. Dorian barely managed to reel in his instinct to grab Brodie and throw him on the nearest surface – the floor, even – and just...take him. All of him. Savour every bit, ravish him. The need for it made his head spin but he knew he _couldn’t_. Brodie barely had a grasp on what sex was. He only knew what the academy told him. He had no idea about being in love. He knew barely a handful of alphas. He was clinging to his saviour, as would anyone, but it was wrong to take advantage of that. Dorian didn’t think he was bad looking or anything, but other than that, what did he have to offer? This dinghy apartment, filled with pizza boxes he didn’t have time to clean? The salary of an infamous lawyer that barely got hired these days? A smoking habit, a grumpy personality? He couldn’t protect Brodie from thugs that wanted to beat him up or from the academy. He didn’t even have a car. He couldn’t even take Brodie _anywhere_ -

‘’Dorian?’’ Brodie’s voice was tiny and shy and all breathy. His hands were clenched on Dorian’s shoulders in anticipation. One of them moved, to cup Dorian’s cheek, shyly. Dorian stood abruptly and Brodie fell on his ass onto the floor. He blinked, stunned.

‘’Sorry,’’ Dorian said quickly. He didn’t know whether he could pretend nothing happened. That would be for the best, for both of them. He reached down and quickly pulled Brodie to his feet, ‘’sorry, you startled me.’’

Brodie suddenly looked upset and it made Dorian want to bang his head against the nearest wall, ‘’did I do something wrong?’’ he asked in a tiny voice.

‘’Course not,’’ Dorian smiled, ruffling his hair, but both the smile and the gesture felt awkward and strange. He quickly pulled his cigarette pack from his pocket, ‘’I just need a cigarette.’’

‘’Right...’’ Brodie sounded awfully disappointed but Dorian tried not to think about that. He crossed the room, opened the window and gulped in the smog-filled, stinking air of the lower parts of Stormview that he couldn’t even get Brodie out of.

*~*~*

‘’My love, you’ve been sick all day,’’ Kalei pleaded as he followed Morph down the staircase, like a lost puppy, ‘’just stay in bed. I’ll take care of everything.’’

Morph hurried down the stairs, not paying Kalei any mind, ‘’we have to greet our guest properly.’’

Kalei caught up with Morph, taking his hand and helping him down the steps, ‘’it’s been a few days and you’re constantly unwell,’’ Kalei worried, ‘’we should see a doctor.’’

‘’Not today,’’ Morph said and Kalei could see that, despite being pale and a little sickly looking, he was excited about seeing Lys. He was excited about being able to help, ‘’we’ll go tomorrow.’’

Kalei sighed, relenting, ‘’alright.’’

They walked together to the foyer, where Kit was waiting, ‘’the car is just down the street,’’ the butler assured.

Kalei smiled, keeping Morph’s hand in his, ‘’thank you, Kit.’’

They waited patiently – and a little anxiously, ‘’is Lys’ room ready?’’ Morph asked eagerly after a while, like he couldn’t keep quiet.

‘’Of course,’’ Kalei assured with a smile, ‘’you don’t have to worry about anything.’’

Morph squeezed his hand, ‘’thank you for taking him in.’’

Kalei’s smile softened, ‘’you don’t have to thank me for that, Morph.’’

Before they could say more, there was the anticipated knock on the doors. Kit hurried to open them. Curly-haired Ronnie hovered by Lys, like he wanted to help him in, but Lys was perfectly fine hobbling in by himself. He was on crutches, his broken leg immobilised a little above the ground. He looked like hell even more now than before, with all the bandages and band aids gone, but his smile was bright and genuine, ‘’hello.’’

Kalei beamed, sweeping forward with Morph, ‘’welcome to our temporary home,’’ he said.

Lys’ smile grew a little, ‘’thank you. You’ve been so kind, your grace,’’ his eyes shifted to the omega, ‘’and you, Morph. Thanks.’’

Morph smiled, ‘’I’m happy to have you here.’’

Kalei glanced at Ronnie, ‘’doesn’t he have any things, Mr Amnon?’’

Ronnie shook his head, ‘’I see he is in good hands,’’ he said, though his smile seemed a little forced, ‘’I should get going.’’

‘’Ronnie-!’’ Lys turned clumsily on his crutches and Ronnie paused by the doors Kit held open for him, ‘’t-thanks for driving me. For everything.’’

Ronnie’s smile was a bit more natural now, ‘’no worries.’’

‘’I’ll see you soon?’’ Lys asked hopefully.

‘’Yeah,’’ Ronnie promised, ‘’see you soon,’’ then he was gone.

Kalei held back any comments, smiling knowingly to himself, ‘’come, Lys.’’

Morph eagerly went to the other omega’s side, ‘’we’ll show you your new room.’’

Lys’ room was on the bottom floor and it was pretty grand, but simple, with sleek furniture and a comfortable looking bed set with black and white pillows. Morph assured him he’d have anything he needed and Kalei proposed a joint breakfast the next morning before they both left, leaving Lys alone to rest. Lys dumped himself on his bed with some effort, his crutches cluttering to the floor. He couldn’t be bothered to pick them up. Kalei’s mansion was beautiful but it felt strange being here, just like it had felt strange to be in the hospital. At least until Ronnie came. Lys’ eyes flicked to the doors. He’d miss the presence of the cop just outside – and inside. He’d miss seeing him dozing off on one of the armchairs. He’d just...miss him.

Lys pushed the thought away, concentrating on the trial. It was only three weeks away. He rubbed his neck, whre Gleiter’s bite was slowly fading.

It couldn’t fade fast enough.

*~*~*  
  


‘’Here I am, home early, and here you are – only just coming back,’’ Sig’s voice was light, teasing. He was sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV. It was late afternoon by the time Elwyn came back home from the meeting.

His eyes widened and he rushed to kick his shoes off, ‘’you should have called!’’

Sig smiled, ‘’did you go anywhere fun?’’

‘’Just to my friend’s house,’’ Elwyn said vaguely. Nerves gripped his stomach. _Again_. He didn’t know how to approach the conversation about the court case with Sig. He was so impassive, so neutral about it... Elwyn went over to the couch and sat down next to Sig, opening his mouth and realising he didn’t know what to say, ‘’hi...’’ he breathed finally. He hadn’t seen Sig since last night, when he’d gotten in late and Elwyn had roused enough to greet him and slip into his arms in bed.

Sig smiled, reaching out to brush Elwyn’s curls behind his ear. It had grown out already in the past two months, ‘’hi,’’ he said softly, fondly, ‘’how’s Lys?’’

‘’Good, I think,’’ Elwyn was suddenly distracted by the brush of Sig’s fingertips against his temple as he tucked his hair behind his ear, so brief – too brief, ‘’Magnus went to check up on him before he got discharged.’’

‘’Magnus,’’ Lys mused, ‘’that’s the one who’s with prince Leopold Valerie, isn’t he?’’ Elwyn nodded. Lys sighed softly, ‘’I don’t envy him. Or Lys. What happened was...’’ Sig shook his head, as if he couldn’t even comprehend why someone would want to hurt someone else as much as Gleiter had hurt Lys, ‘’but he’s strong. He’s healing remarkably fast. He’ll be fine.’’

Elwyn gave him a small smile, ‘’thank you for taking care of him. Honestly. I know how overworked you are and...well...just...’’ he scratched his cheek, feeling a little embarrassed, ‘’you didn’t have to do it. So. Thank you.’’

There was a pause before Sig shifted closer, ‘’you’re welcome,’’ he said simply. In the next instance Elwyn found himself being pulled into Sig’s lap. He sighed, content, putting his hands on Sig’s shoulders. Sig’s own arms looped around his waist. They looked down on each other and, before Elwyn knew what he was doing, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Sig’s. It was slow and sweet. The next brush of their lips was even slower; on the third, Elwyn felt the touch of Sig’s tongue. He parted his lips, letting his alpha kiss him properly, his arms looping around his neck. God, he was so grateful he’d gotten Sig, and not Gleiter or the prince or anyone else who would have been horrible to him. Who he would have resented for the rest of his life. With Sig, it was all too easy to feel normal, to feel safe and wanted and protected.

They parted with a soft sound but they stayed close, their foreheads touching. Sig surprised Elwyn when he cupped his cheek and murmured, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

Elwyn blinked, not realising how transparent he’d been, ‘’just...’’ he had a lot of thing he needed to talk to Sig about but in that moment, all he wanted was to kiss him more, ‘’I have a lot on my mind.’’

‘’Want to talk about it?’’ Sig’s voice was quiet, inviting in more than one way, as he kissed Elwyn’s cheek and then his jaw, equally softly and lovingly.

‘’Not yet,’’ Elwyn whispered. He shifted closer to Sig on his lap, so that their chest were pressed together, ‘’touch me,’’ he requested, so quietly it was almost as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

But Sig had heard. He kissed the side of Elwyn’s neck, ‘’where?’’

‘’Anywhere,’’ as soon as he’d let his desires be known, they grew inside of Elwyn. He shifted, feeling heat pool in his groin. He wanted his alpha’s hands on him and he wanted them instantly, ‘’the way you always touch me.’’

He felt Sig smile against his neck just as a hand descended onto Elwyn’s belt. Sig undid it with shocking precision with his non-dominant hand and had Elwyn’s erection in his hand in seconds. He pumped, slowly. Elwyn’s eyes fluttered shut. The sun was setting outside and the room was dim. Intimate. Elwyn leaned into Sig, ‘’like that?’’ Sig asked, his fingers graceful and light on Elwyn’s dick. Elwyn knew he’d need more, and soon, but for now, it was enough. He nodded, his face hiding in Sig’s shoulder.

‘’Like that,’’ he whispered.

Pleased with his response, Sig sped up a fracture. Precome beaded on the tip of Elwyn’s dick and, quickly, the room filled with soft, squelching sounds. Elwyn’s face burned with embarrassment but it felt too good for him to care. His fingers gripped Sig’s shoulders as his alpha slowly but surely brought him closer to climax. Finally, on the edge, Elwyn gasped against Sig’s neck, ‘’I-I’m going to-‘’ he cut off with a sharp gasp as Sig quickly removed his hand. For a second, it felt like Elwyn was going to come, right there and then but, without Sig’s hand to bring him over the edge, the climax retreated like waves pulling back from the shore. Elwyn whimpered, desperate, ‘’why did you stop?’’ he panted. When Sig didn’t reply, Elwyn reached between them to finish himself off but Sig caught his wrist.

‘’Patience.’’

Elwyn lifted his head from his shoulder, giving Sig a half-aggravated, half-pleading look, ‘’don’t be mean. Please.’’

Sig’s smile was teasing but gentle, still. He kissed Elwyn’s forehead, ‘’I’m not,’’ he promised, taking Elwyn into his hand again. He run his thumb over the tip of Elwyn’s leaking cock and Elwyn shuddered. A few graceful pumps later, his orgasm started to build up again. His thighs tensed on either side of Sig’s on the couch as he straddled him. Unconsciously, Elwyn rocked his hips to Sig’s rhythm, driving his ass against the front of the alpha’s jeans, ‘’are you trying to seduce me?’’ Sig murmured against Elwyn’s ear, the ghost of his breath making Elwyn shiver again, ‘’because it’s working...’’ Sig picked up the pace and Elwyn cried out, his fingers digging into Sig’s shoulders as his orgasm was suddenly upon him.

But, again, Sig removed his hand. It left Elwyn panting and flushed and confused, ‘’that was close,’’ Sig observed casually, as if he was talking about a newspaper he was reading, ‘’you’re going to have to warn me.’’

‘’What?’’ Elwyn’s pants were turning frustrated. His cock twitched in the space between him and Sig and he arched his hips, seeking friction, against anything at that point.

‘’When you’re about to come,’’ Sig tucked a finger under Elwyn’s chin, raising his head. He had an aggravating smirk on his face that made him infuriatingly handsome, ‘’you’re going to tell me. Understood?’’

Elwyn gritted his teeth. His cock felt like it would burst and Sig not giving him release was annoying him, ‘’and if I refuse?’’

Sig put his hands innocently in the air, ‘’then I won’t get you off.’’

‘’I’ll do it myself,’’ Elwyn snapped, reaching down. His fingertips barely brushed his aching erection before Sig grabbed both his wrists.

‘’None of that,’’ he said with a wicked grin.

Elwyn yelped when – unceremoniously – he was thrown over Sig’s shoulder, ‘’when did you turn into such a barbarian!?’’ he demanded.

‘’When you decided to grind your ass into my dick,’’ Sig said merrily.

Elwyn blushed bright red. In the next instance they were in the red room, and Sig was dumping Elwyn onto the leather chair. He stripped him in record time. The omega’s erection had gone down a little but before he could even reach for himself, Sig grabbed his wrists again and tied them with the leather straps to the arms of the chair. He did the same for his ankles, spreading his legs a little. Elwyn blushed even harder, exposed and clearly aroused, ‘’this okay?’’ Sig asked, reaching down to, almost thoughtfully, run his long fingers up Elwyn’s erection. It sprung back to life fully.

‘’Yes...’’ Elwyn admitted defeat, sagging into the chair. His hips lifted, pushing his cock against Sig’s hand, ‘’just please...’’

But then Sig was gone, rummaging through his chests and boxes. Elwyn groaned, sagging against the chair again, ‘’you’re awful, do you know that?’’

‘’Oh, dear, looks like someone’s in a strop,’’ Sig chuckled from across the room.

‘’You can’t leave me like this!’’ Elwyn whined, tugging on his restraints, desperate to touch himself.

‘’I don’t plan to,’’ Sig’s voice sounded closer. A second later he leaned over the back of the chair and a long, white feather descended on one of Elwyn’s nipples.

Elwyn hissed in a breath at the sudden, light sensation against it. He tugged on the restraints again, ‘’you,’’ he said through his teeth, ‘’are aggravating.’’

‘’And you,’’ Sig took a step, standing beside the chair, and leaned down, pressing a warm kiss into the side of Elwyn’s neck, ‘’are very cute today.’’

Elwyn gave an irritated grunt that turned into a gasp as the feather danced to his other nipple. Sig’s teeth grazed Elwyn’s neck and the navy-haired boy shivered. Was Sig going to give him the bite, mark him? But, no. Sig’s bites remained gentle and teasing as he spread them over Elwyn’s neck and shoulder. The feather slowly made its way over Elwyn’s stomach, which fluttered as the feather half-tickled. When it reached Elwyn’s cock, the boy shifted, ‘’t-that’s...’’

‘’What?’’ Sig mused, kissing his jaw a last time and straightening.

‘’Don’t...’’ Elwyn’s breath shuddered out of him as a shiver went up his back – once, then twice, three times... his toes curled as he the strange sensation of the feather threatened to drive him over the edge. There was no way he’d come from just that...

‘’Are you going to come?’’ Sig asked calmly.

Elwyn didn’t want to tell him. He knew the moment that he did, Sig would remove the feather and all touch all together. He bit his teeth but the tensing of his thighs and the whimper that fell from his throat betrayed him. Sig snatched back the feather and Elwyn made a small, desperate, keening sound in the back of his throat that he’d be embarrassed by later. Right then, he didn’t care. He wanted the feather back, or Sig’s fingers or _anything_ , ‘’my, my, you’re such a bad boy today...’’ Sig mused, walking off to rinse off the feather.

‘’No...’’ Elwyn whinged, tugging on his restraints, even though he knew it was futile, ‘’I’m sorry...I’m sorry, Sig, come back, I’ll tell you this time, I promise...’’

‘’Hmm...I think you deserve to be punished,’’ Sig teased from somewhere behind Elwyn.

‘’Yes...’’ Elwyn agreed mindlessly, ‘’yes, anything, just please, _please_ get me off.’’

Elwyn heard the hiss of a match and he grew a little worried, but his burning erection kept him occupied. A moment later Sig returned. He had a long, red, lit candle in one hand and a glass full of ice cubes in the other. He set both down carefully on the floor by Elwyn’s chair and took hold of his aching dick. Elwyn shivered and gasped, relieved, as he felt Sig’s touch on him again. He was worked into a full, burning erection. His dick nearly brushed his stomach, just as pink as his face, ‘’please...’’ he whispered.

‘’Not yet,’’ Sig said, completely unfazed, ‘’remember ‘red light’?’’

‘’Y-yes...’’ Elwyn bucked his hips, desperate to keep Sig’s hand on him.

‘’And you’re going to tell me when you’re about to come?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn hissed through his teeth.

‘’Yes, what?’’

‘’Yes, sir.’’

‘’Good boy,’’ Sig smiled, speeding up a little.

In moments, he had Elwyn writhing in the chair. He didn’t want to but eventually he uttered, ‘’I’m going to-!’’

He could have cried when Sig’s hand left his cock, ‘’no...’’ he whined.

‘’Shhh, now, you’ll get what you want,’’ Sig murmured, taking hold of the candle, ‘’eventually,’’ he added with a smirk, tilting the candle high in the air. Elwyn gasped when, suddenly, a bead of hot, red wax hit one of his nipples, solidifying. It burned for a moment, leaving his nipple sensitive and aching. Sig bent down, scooped an ice cube from the glass and pressed it against the nipple. Elwyn jerked, his dick twitching, at the strange burning sensation of it all.

‘’D-don’t...’’

Sig sat on the edge of the chair, ‘’what? Don’t like it?’’ he asked.

‘’I-I...don’t....know...’’ Elwyn shivered as Sig drew the ice cube down his stomach, to his dick, circling his heavy balls. He held the candle in his other hand, ‘’it’s...s-strange...’’

‘’Say red light if you want to stop,’’ Sig said.

‘’Don’t...w-wanna...’’ Elwyn was unravelling under Sig’s hands, twitching every time the ice cube got close to his erection. He cried out, loud and echoing, when suddenly Sig dripped hot wax onto his dick. It hurt, but at the same time it made Elwyn even harder. He had no idea why. He just knew that if he didn’t come soon, he’d lose his mind.

For the next twenty minutes, Sig dripped wax and drew ice cubes over the sensitive parts of Elwyn’s body till he was trembling all over. Sig finally stopped when tears of frustration and desperation appeared in Elwyn’s eyes. Elwyn had never imagined it would be possible to be so _painfully_ aroused, ‘’Sig, please...please, I can’t anymore...’’ he begged.

‘’Hmmm...’’ Sig drew a finger up Elwyn’s cock, ‘’I think you’ve earned it.’’

Finally, he wrapped his hand around Elwyn’s erection and pumped him till he came. It was blinding. Elwyn moaned and arched his back, his wrists straining against the restraints as he came more than ever before, all over his bare stomach, making a mess amongst the solidified wax. Sig seemed pleased, going to wash his hand hastily as Elwyn slumped in the chair, catching his breath. He was shivering and breathing hard, his orgasm lessening but rolling over him still, in gentle waves that had him panting. After a moment, when Elwyn felt all warm and glowy, Sig returned, kissing a stray tear away from his face, ‘’too much?’’ he asked. He sounded a little concerned.

Elwyn shook his head, ‘’no...’’ he couldn’t say more, too bewildered at what he’d just experienced. Sig brushed his sweaty curls out of his eyes and leaned over to kiss him when his phone rang.

He stood and picked up, ‘’Hey, Jov...what, he’s sick? Oh, for God’s sake?’’ he glanced at Elwyn, ‘’tonight’s shift? I don’t know...do you not have a replacement?’’ he sighed at the response.

Elwyn guessed that Jovan was calling to pull Sig back to the hospital for a surprise night shift – again. With half-closed eyes, he looked over Sig, noticing the bulge in his jeans. They hadn’t had sex yet, and Sig hadn’t gotten off. He’d probably had more in store for them tonight but their plans would be cut short. Elwyn tugged on his restrains, ‘’Sig...’’

Sig held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, quickly going around the chair to undo all of Elwyn’s bindings. As soon as he was free, the omega slid to his knees and unzipped the front of Sig’s jeans. Sig’s eyes widened, ‘’huh...what?’’ he asked Jovan distractedly over the phone.

Elwyn pulled out Sig’s erection and without hesitation, took it into his mouth. He heard Sig hiss in a breath and was pleased. Clearly, he wasn’t the only pent up one, ‘’no, sorry, I was...’’ Sig said hastily to his phone. He glanced down at Elwyn, ‘’finishing dinner,’’ Sig said, his voice a little tight, his mouth tugging up in a smirk. He reached down with his free hand, cupping Elwyn’s cheek. Elwyn’s eyes flicked to his, his mouth full of his alpha and Sig’s breath caught... Elwyn could almost feel him grow even harder in his mouth, ‘’w-what, sorry, I didn’t catch that...’’ Sig’s breathing was speeding up and he clearly wasn’t following the conversation with Jovan, ‘’uh...yeah, okay. I’ll be there toni-ah!’’ he bit off the rest of his sentence as he came, unexpectedly, into Elwyn’s mouth. Elwyn swallowed it all, still feeling light and warm from the pleasure Sig had given him. Breathing hard, Sig took a step back, pulling his now-limp cock out of Elwyn’s mouth, ‘’y-yeah, sorry. I’ll be there. Okay, bye.’’ He disconnected, quickly put his cock away and turned to look down at Elwyn, who had no strength in his legs to get up, ‘’you little vixen,’’ he said, kneeling down, ‘’was that pay back?’’

‘’Of sorts,’’ Elwyn scooted closer to him. Sig pulled him into his arms on the floor and stroked his hair thoughtfully, ‘’are you going?’’ Elwyn asked. He couldn’t help but sound a little sulky.

‘’Yeah,’’ Sig brushed a kiss against his omega’s forehead, ‘’the night shift surgeon caught a cold and we don’t have a replacement. I’m sorry,’’ he took Elwyn’s face between his hands to look at him, ‘’will you be okay if I take care of you a little later?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn said, though he wanted nothing more than to stay in Sig’s arms. He just felt so _content_.

Sig kissed his forehead again and helped him to his feet, ‘’get dressed. I’ll at least make you your tea before I go.’’

Elwyn wiped himself clean and dressed, then hurried out of the red room and into the kitchen, where Sig was already making Elwyn’s customary cup of tea. His movements were hasty but still coordinated. In a few minutes, he’d leave. Tomorrow he had the afternoon shift so he’d sleep through the morning, probably, and rush out before he managed to eat dinner with Elwyn. When was the next time they’d get to speak. There were only three odd weeks left before Gleiter’s trial and they were all pressed for witnesses. Sig was so high profile; well respected and well known...he was perfect. Elwyn just had to convince him.

‘’Sig...’’ he came to sit down at the counter.

‘’Hm?’’ Sig stirred in sugar into Elwyn’s tea.

‘’You...you know the case?’’

Sig stopped stirring and looked up at Elwyn, ‘’the upcoming Gleiter case?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Sig nodded, sliding Elwyn his tea, ‘’Lys mentioned it.’’

‘’I was gone today because I was having a meeting about that. With the others.’’ Elwyn said carefully.

Sig gave him a reassuring smile, ‘’okay. That’s good,’’ he said, taking a step, thinking the conversation was done.

‘’We need another witness,’’ Elwyn blurted. Sig stopped to look at him, ‘’we...I mean, I thought that you’d be...a good pick. The others agreed.’’

‘’Me?’’ Sig repeated. His face was impassive, ‘’why me?’’

‘’You’re high profile,’’ Elwyn hurried to explain, feeling as if he’d said something wrong, ‘’you’ve seen Lys’ injuries, you were his doctor.’’

‘’You’ll get a medical report,’’ Sig said.

‘’Yes, but if you speak in court-‘’

‘’And say what?’’ suddenly Sig’s voice was sharper than Elwyn had ever heard it, ‘’I can’t prove that it was Gleiter who gave Lys those injuries. I can only say what the injuries were, and that’s all in the medical report. No. Out of the question,’’ he walked around the counter, heading for the bedroom.

‘’Why don’t you want to help!?’’ Elwyn asked desperately, getting off the stool. They stopped opposite each other and when Sig turned to face Elwyn, his eyes were stormy. Angry.

He’d made Sig angry.

When he’d first come to Sig’s apartment, Elwyn would have been scared to death at seeing him angry. Now, he just felt hurt. He hadn’t meant to make Sig angry. He hadn’t _said_ anything that should have made him angry, so why...? Sig’s hands fisted, ‘’I _am_ helping,’’ he snapped, ‘’I’m helping dozens of patients that are in my care. I helped Lys. It’s not just me and you against the world, Elwyn. I have others to think of. I have _you_ to think of.’’

‘’Then think of me and help me do this!’’ Elwyn cried. His chest felt tight. He couldn’t believe he was having a fight with Sig, so sudden, so explosive...

Sig took an angry step towards Elwyn, ‘’ _I am_! Don’t you see? God, how can you not see? If I go to court against someone like Gleiter, the backlash will be devastating, and then how will I be able to even keep a roof over your head!? I can’t jeopardise my whole career for something like this-‘’

‘’ _Something like this_!?’’ Elwyn couldn’t believe it. He’d assumed Sig would take some persuading, but to be so flat out refused by someone he’d quickly come to trust...it _hurt_ , ‘’how can you talk about it like it’s insignificant!’’

Sig looked taken aback, ‘’I didn’t mean it-‘’

‘’Like _that_!?’’ Elwyn yelled. He couldn’t help it. Years with his alcoholic father and then years at the academy made him defensive on instinct, ‘’there’s so many omegas left in that academy and you won’t help!?’’

‘’I’m helping all the people in the hospital!’’ Sig said, voice loud, looking frustrated, ‘’I can’t save the whole world!’’

‘’If you would just try-‘’

‘’You have enough evidence.’’

‘’Sig, I _need_ you to-!‘’

‘’You’ll be fine without me!’’ Sig’s voice rose, as if he was trying to convince himself too, and his hand came down on the counter, hard. The sound of it reverberated in the kitchen, killing any argument Elwyn might have had. His whole body recoiled from the sharp sound, from the fast, violent way in which Sig brought down his hand. An image of his father, cracking him across the face with the back of his hand when he got too drunk, flashed in his head. How he’d hit the ground from the impact, his frail, pre-teen body scratched up by the old, dirty carpet of their run-down home. Then the image of Hawthorne, on his first day at the academy, when he’d been brought to her office for misbehaving and slapped on the hand, once, twice...until his hand was numb and red and tears were streaming down his face. And then more memories, of enforcers who forgot that his face was precious and hit him across his cheeks when they got angry; of being thrown into isolation, that horrifying bang of the doors closing, locking him in, so similar to the slam of Sig’s hand on the counter...

‘’Elwyn?’’ Sig’s voice was soft, worried and Elwyn realised he’d just been standing there, looking as if he was about to bolt, green eyes wide and terrified. Sig himself had made a half-step towards Elwyn, as if wanting to go to him but too worried to approach, ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.’’

Elwyn felt his eyes sting with tears. He’d thought Sig was different. He was different, right? This wasn’t...this wasn’t the first sign of violent habits he’d kept under wraps until now, _right_? He took another step away from his alpha. Sig’s face fell. He realised he’d made a grave mistake, ‘’El, I’m sorry...’’ he reached out, as if to pull Elwyn to him. Elwyn took a sharp step back. He wanted to say something, to defend himself, but he didn’t know how. In the academy, there was no protecting yourself. You just had to take it. You were powerless and even though Elwyn knew he wasn’t now, he didn’t know how to kick himself into gear. Sig sighed, ‘’Elwyn, please, come here. We can talk about it.’’

What would Sig do if Elwyn didn’t come? Would he grab him and drag him to wherever he wanted? He was strong enough for that. Out of the turmoil of emotions in Elwyn, fear won out. He turned and ran. He managed to snatch his shoes from by the doors before running out.

‘’Elwyn!’’ he heard Sig yell after him before the doors to their apartment slammed shut.

*~*~*  
  


Magnus knocked lightly on Leo’s doors and entered his room. The prince had been sitting in his window-seat, drinking tea and watching the sunset. He didn’t have many pillows in his room so he’d moved one from his bed to have something to sit on. His bedroom was as empty as ever, ‘’hi,’’ Magnus said from the doors, not knowing why he was feeling shy. He hadn’t shaken that weird urge to hug Leo since he’d given him more freedom.

Leo set his cup down, looking to the doors. He seemed a little surprised to see Magnus there, ‘’hi,’’ he replied, ‘’I heard you took a little detour before going to your self defence class?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus closed the doors quietly behind him, but he stayed by them. He still didn’t know where he stood with Leo and it made things strange between them, ‘’I went to see some friends. And I went to visit Lys at the hospital.’’

Leo nodded curtly, ‘’how is he?’’

‘’Good.’’

Silence descended upon them. They still didn’t know how to speak to each other.

‘’I’m glad you came, actually,’’ Leo said finally, getting off the window seat. He went to his neat desk and rummaged inside, ‘’was the self defence class useful?’’

Magnus nodded, coming closer, hands folded behind his back, ‘’we learned the basics and I picked up a few useful things.’’

‘’That’s good,’’ Leo said distractedly, fishing something out of his desk. Finally, he pulled out what Magnus instantly recognised as zip ties. When he’d still been little, maybe six or seven, Hawthorne hadn’t come up with the idea for the isolation room yet. Any newcomer that tried to run away from the academy got zip-tied by the ankle to their bed at night. Leo lifted the long, white, plastic zip tie, ‘’do you know what this is?’’

Magnus nodded. He didn’t want to elaborate.

‘’If...’’ Leo hesitated, sighed, tugged on the zip tie nervously in his hands, then tried again, ‘’if someone tries to...take you...they will usually use these,’’ he half-heartedly waved the zip tie in the air, ‘’handcuffs have to be bought and traced back to the buyer and buying the solid ones is suspicious, not to mention expensive. You can get zip ties anywhere, so...’’ Leo gestured to Magnus, ‘’give me your hands.’’

Magnus automatically cradled his hands to his chest protectively, ‘’why?’’

‘’I’m going to teach you how to get out of them.’’

Magnus blinked but then, slowly, extended his hands out before him, wrists up. Leo put the zip tie on carefully, but firmly. The plastic bit into the porcelain white skin of Magnus’ wrists, ‘’okay, what do I do?’’ he asked, a little nervously.

Leo laced his fingers together and lifted his arms, then brought them swiftly down, stopping an inch from his stomach, ‘’do that. The trick is to use the force to snap the zip ties, because they’re wound so tightly,’’ he gave Magnus a nod. Magnus licked his lips uneasily but did as Leo told. He brought his hands down on his stomach and winced at the impact. The zip ties didn’t budge, ‘’do it harder,’’ Leo said.

So Magnus did. Over and over again, wincing each time he hit his own stomach, ‘’it’s not working.’’

‘’Try to touch your shoulder blades when you do it,’’ Leo instructed, ‘’put your back into it. Don’t be scared of the pain; in a life or death situation, it won’t matter.’’

Magnus nodded. He lifted his arms, took a deep breath and brought his arms down against his stomach. It hurt but, miraculously, the zip tie snapped, freeing Magnus’ hands. He gasped, ‘’I did it!’’

Leo gave him a small smile, ‘’good.’’

Magnus hesitated, rubbing his wrist, ‘’Leo?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’How did you know that?’’

‘’Know what?’’ Leo picked the broken zip tie off the floor and tossed it into the wire bin under the desk.

‘’How to break zip ties. Why kidnappers use them,’’ Magnus re-iterated, ‘’all of it.’’

Magnus could see Leo hesitate before he turned back to face his omega. He was trying to look unfazed but to Magnus, he just looked vulnerable, ‘’I got kidnapped when I was younger. That’s all.’’

Magnus’ eyes widened, ‘ _’that’s all_!?’’

Leo shrugged. He was clearly trying not to make it seem like it was a big deal, ‘’I was a little kid. Back,’’ he sighed, waving a hand, ‘’back when I was still chubby and cute, and my whole family doted on me, before puberty hit,’’ he shrugged, ‘’my mother paraded me around photo-shoots and interviews. She made the world see me as precious. And so I was. The kidnappers that got me demanded a ransom of a million.’’

Magnus’ eyes went even wider. He couldn’t even phantom that kind of money, ‘’h-how long did they keep you for?’’

‘’A week,’’ Leo said quietly, ‘’I was really little so they kept me in this tiny, dark closet most of the time. It was a long time ago, but I still...remember it...’’ he trailed off, as if he didn’t want to talk about it.

Magnus remembered the isolation room. The darkness of it. The fear. How scared he’d been when he’d been tossed there as a child. How he’d avoided it like the plague as he got older, always on his best behaviour. He had the urge to reach out and take Leo’s hand, ‘’I get that,’’ he whispered.

‘’They zip tied me then,’’ Leo added, ‘’but I didn’t know how to break zip ties back then. I learnt when I got released, so it wouldn’t happen again.’’

Magnus took a step closer to him, remembering him mentioning cruel people, out there. Getting kidnapped kind of explained Leo’s over-protective behaviour. Magnus felt like he understood him just a little bit better now, ‘’thanks,’’ he said softly, ‘’for telling me.’’

Leo nodded then cleared his throat, turning back to his desk, ‘’you can go now.’’

‘’Is that an order?’’ Magnus said, before he could think things through.

Leo looked over his shoulder at him, looking a little surprise and a little...hopeful? ‘’I’m...just telling you that you can go. If you want to.’’

Magnus took another step to Leo, so that they were nearly chest-to-chest, ‘’and if I don’t want to?’’

For a split second, Leo looked so broken, ‘’then stay,’’ he whispered, and it sounded like a plea. He reached for Magnus and drew him close. He leaned down just as Magnus stood on his tiptoes, and their lips met in their softest kiss yet. It was so gentle it knocked the breath right out of Magnus’ lungs. When Leo drew him over to the bed, Magnus didn’t protest.

They made love, slowly and unsurely, but it felt right, and when they were done Magnus had no desire to leave. Leo, too, didn’t seem inclined to let him go. He kept his arm around Magnus’ naked waist under the covers, as if afraid that he’d slip out the first chance he got, ‘’stay?’’ he murmured. This time, he sounded a little more sure.

‘’Okay,’’ Magnus whispered. He was tired and Leo’s arms around him felt shockingly nice. He knew this familiarity, this line that they’d crossed, could mean trouble but he didn’t want to think about that then.

Leo pulled him closer. Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut as he felt Leo brush a kiss against his brow, ‘’you’re so pale,’’ he murmured. It had gotten dark and now only moonlight illuminated the bare room, ‘’I have to take you somewhere with more sun. Though you’d probably just burn,’’ he said thoughtfully.

Magnus smiled against his chest, ‘’maybe I’ll get freckles.’’

Another kiss, ‘’you’d look cute with freckles,’’ Leo whispered.

Magnus chuckled. There was so many things to think about, so many factors to consider, but none of them mattered in that moment. Magnus snuggled into Leo, already drifting off, ‘’goodnight, Leo.’’

‘’Goodnight,’’ Leo whispered.

*~*~*

Elwyn felt like he couldn’t breathe.

After leaving the apartment, he’d run, straight ahead, not looking back. When his lungs burnt and he couldn’t run anymore, he stopped. He’d sat in a dinghy little alleyway, completely unsure of where he was. He put his head down on his knees and he’d cried. He felt like the breath was being squeezed out of him. He and Sig had a fight. They weren’t okay. And now, having reacted impulsively, he wished he’d stayed. He wanted desperately for Sig to take him into his arms but he was scared. And now, it was pointless. He’d go home and Sig would be gone, on his night shift. Elwyn could see it all play out in his head – Sig would sleep on the couch when he came back and when he awoke, he wouldn’t even speak to Elwyn, he’d just rush out to work again, and they wouldn’t get to speak and Elwyn didn’t know how to fix it-

‘’What, this one?’’ said a voice.

A voice that was _way_ too close.

Elwyn jumped up, twisting around just as a baseball bat came down near the wall, where his head had been. A man and a woman had snuck up on him. Both had dark scarves over their noses and mouths, their eyes covered with bizarre goggles, hiding their eyes. Elwyn’s breath instantly came back to him, sped up and panicked. He stumbled back. God. Where was he? Why had he gone into an _alleyway_ of all places!? ‘’w-what do you want?’’ Elwyn took a slow step back, ‘’I don’t have any money.’’

‘’We don’t want your money,’’ the woman said calmly. She carried a taser, but there was a gun at her belt, too.

Elwyn’s heart froze in his chest. What if he never saw Sig again? Or any of his friends? What were the last words he’d ever said to them?

‘’S-stay bac-!’’ the rest of his sentence was eaten up by a grunt as he felt the familiar sharp bite of a taser against his side. It was held to his skin longer than the enforcers usually held it and he felt his vision go dark. He fell to the concrete, slamming into it painfully. He managed to look up. A third covered stranger had gotten behind him, the taser hanging from a gloved hand.

The moon shone through the sky visible between the rooftops of the buildings.

Elwyn lost consciousness.

*~*~*

If you'd like to read the rest of this story (the next 8 chapters) as well as the first 6 chapters of the sequel, please read below! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next EIGHT chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as the FIRST SIX chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next 8 chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 6 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> \- My Boyfriend is With the Mafia: an omega stripper is just trying to get enough money to pay fo his brother's art college when he is spotted by none other than the biggest mafia boss in Rome. In the heat of the moment, the stripper agrees to be the gangster's boyfriend to help him out with his ex; except the gangster takes it very seriously. Now the poor stripper finds the gangster on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses, convinced they are boyfriends...
> 
> TAGS: gangster x stripper, mafia, erotica, romance, slow burn, fake relationsips, omegaverse, alpha x omega, poor x rich, lap dances 
> 
> .
> 
> \- Gunpowder City: the war between the enchanters and the humans is over and the King's bastard brother is sent to the dreary mining town of Omenire to help it flourish. However, the weathered human miners despise the enchanters; no one as much as their night crew chief, who is as beautiful as he is crass. Though neither wants to be around each other, the prince and the miner must learn to work together for the sake of their kingdoms  
> Sequel to The Enchanter! 
> 
> TAGS: hate to love, love/hate, slow burn, fantasy, steampunk elements, prince x peasant, 
> 
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> NEWEST!  
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...   
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over the world and for that, he chooses the omega terror of the Chicago cage fights as his Queen. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	18. Its Just the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for being a little late, I was travelling! As always, thank you so much for all the love & support! Please enjoy this chapter & check out the end notes <3

Magnus woke up slowly, unwilling to open his eyes. He felt strangely warm and comfortable. Slowly, he remembered the night before. He was reminded by the faint aching of his behind and the feather-light sting at his neck, which Magnus was sure was littered with Leo’s kiss marks. Finally, after a while, he opened his eyes half-way, his pinkish lashes casting shadows on his white cheeks. Leo was already awake and Magnus had caught him staring. No, rather, Leo had been _gazing_. His lips were parted ever so slightly in awe, his eyes soft, with an expression Magnus didn’t understand. It was love, of course, or the first inkling of it but for someone who’d never been loved like that, it was impossible to identify. Leo blinked, realising he’d been caught, but didn’t look away. His cheeks flushed a little as he murmured, ‘’good morning,’’ he lay close, opposite Magnus, his hair spilling over the pillow like a golden halo. This close, his eyes were so dark that for a second Magnus felt like he could get lost in them. 

‘’...Morning,’’ he breathed. This was the first time they’d woken up next to each other. 

‘’Did you sleep well?’’ 

‘’Mmmh...’’ Magnus shifted, realising the warm covers were pressing against his very naked body. All Leo would have to do was shuffle closer to feel that. But instead, he reached out and with gentle fingers brushed some of Magnus’ rosy hair out of his eyes. His hand lingered, brushing against Magnus’ cheek briefly. Magnus held his breath when it finally slipped under the covers, drawing against his side to finally rest against his naked hip. Leo stared at him the whole time, gauging his reaction. When Magnus didn’t flinch or push him away, he shifted closer. Their legs brushed together under the covers. 

‘’Can I have a good morning kiss?’’ Leo asked. He felt ridiculously giddy. He’d never imagined he’d wake up next to Magnus after a night of holding each other. He’d never imagined that he’d _want_ that. But Magnus was different to anyone Leo had ever met. He knew how to stand up to the prince. He held his own. He was brave and stubborn and truthful. He knew how to jab and he knew how to care. Being around him was intoxicating and at first, it had made Leo scared, defensive. Now that he was a little used to it, he embraced it.

Magnus tilted his head up and pressed a little peck to Leo’s lips, but it wasn’t enough. The alpha chased his lips, slotting them together in a sweet, slow, shallow kiss. Magnus’ hand rested against Leo’s bare chest but he didn’t touch him more. He didn’t want to initiate anything, clearly, not so early in the morning. Leo knew Magnus wasn’t used to sex yet and he didn’t want to push him. Leo settled for that one kiss, putting his arm properly around Magnus and just laying there, ‘’do you want to have lunch with me in the greenhouse today?’’ he asked after a while, ‘’we could get a table and some chairs in there. I was looking at the plants the other day, and they’re so pretty.’’ 

Magnus nodded, though he wasn’t fond of pretty things. Still, spending time with Leo didn’t sound nearly as awful as it had over two months ago, when Magnus had first arrived at the palace, ‘’that sounds nice,’’ he murmured, ‘’I have self defence class in two hours.’’ 

‘’Okay,’’ Leo stroked the small of Magnus’ naked back and it made Magnus sleepy. His eyes fluttered shut and he shifted closer, pressing his cheek against Leo’s chest, ‘’will you have dinner with me, too? After you get back?’’ 

Magnus smiled at the child-like excitement in Leo’s voice, ‘’yes.’’ 

‘’What about breakfast?’’ 

Magnus chuckled, ‘’breakfast, too,’’ he felt Leo drop a kiss atop his head, then his arms were gone. When Magnus opened his eyes, Leo was just pulling on his underwear. 

‘’I’ll fetch some,’’ he said. 

Magnus’ smile remained as he closed his eyes again, snuggling into Leo’s pillow. Leo grabbed yesterday’s clothes and pulled them on. When he looked back to the bed, his breath caught. Magnus had dozed off, his bare shoulder exposed, nearly as white as the pillow, his hair messy, his face peaceful and beautiful as a rose. Leo suddenly felt like someone had kicked him off the edge of a cliff and he was falling. 

Strangely, he never wanted to stop. 

*~*~*

‘’ _Fuck_ ,’’ Brodie said, deliberately. He needed a way to express his current state of mind and the word Dorian had taught him was perfect, ‘’fuck, fuck, fuck...’’ 

Dorian sat on the bed, hands laced in his lap, staring at his phone as if it was a ticking time bomb. The window was open. The far-below sounds of the city reached the room. Dorian’s cigarette, which he had clumsily put out in the chipped ash tray on the windowsill, still glinted red faintly. Dorian didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to _do_. In the late morning, his phone had rang – it was Elwyn calling him. Except it wasn’t. It was his alpha – Siegfried Hjart – sounding panicked. Actually, he’d sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. In the last meeting, Dorian had given Elwyn his number so they could communicate better. From what Dorian understood from Siegfried’s rushed explanation, he’d had a fight with Elwyn last night and Elwyn had forgotten his phone. And he hadn’t come back. In his desperation, Sig was calling everyone on Elwyn’s call list. After finishing the conversation, Dorian and Brodie were in a state of shock. They both knew something wasn’t right. Elwyn wouldn’t just wander the streets all night. He would have gone to someone’s house – Dorian’s or even Kalei’s... 

Something was very, very wrong. 

Dorian didn’t speak, listening to Brodie rave, pacing the room, till his phone rang again. He snatched it up. It was Ronnie. He picked up, ‘’ _Dorian_?’’ came Ronnie’s voice, ‘’ _did doctor Hjart call you?_ ’’

‘’Yeah. Did you find Elwyn?’’ 

‘’ _Worse,_ ’’ Ronnie’s voice was grim, ‘’ _we have footage from last night at the station, after someone reported a skirmish in an alleyway behind a close corner shop. I’ll send it your way when I can.’’_

Dorian paled, ‘’did...Elwyn get beat up?’’ his heart hammered in his chest. He’d gotten pretty attached to the curly-haired omega, so fearlessly joining Dorian on their various undercover missions. 

‘’ _He got kidnapped,_ ’’ Ronnie said and Dorian’s blood ran cold, ‘’ _the perpetrators were covered head to toe, with goggles and shit, but we’re trying to find out who they are._ ’’ 

Dorian felt rage rise up in him, ‘’it was Gleiter,’’ he said through clenched teeth, ‘’Gleiter, or Hawthorne herself. They’re taking out witnesses before the case.’’

Ronnie was silent on the other end of the line for a moment. Then, ‘’ _I’ve got to go. Lys could be in trouble. I’ll call Kalei and let him know – he can call the palace and tell the prince to keep an eye on Magnus. Make sure Brodie doesn’t leave the apartment for the next few days._ ’’ 

‘’Okay-‘’ Dorian barely managed to say before Ronnie disconnected. 

Dorian tossed the phone on the bed and ran his hand through his long hair, feeling so utterly, fucking helpless. Brodie stopped pacing. He was biting his nails nervously – a bad habit Hawthorne had tried to cane out of him, ‘’w-what is it?’’ he voice trembled. 

Dorian rose, ‘’he...’’ he didn’t want to tell Brodie, but he knew he had to, ‘’Ronnie has footage. Elwyn got taken.’’ 

Brodie’s eyes widened, ‘’taken!?’’ 

‘’Kidnapped.’’ 

‘’By the people who beat me up?’’ 

Dorian sighed heavily. It felt like every step forward was two step backwards, ‘’maybe. Probably. We’re guessing its either Gleiter or Hawthorne. Probably Gleiter. Hawthorne likely doesn’t know she’s the ultimate target yet.’’ 

Brodie brought a shaking hand to his mouth. His eyes were wide and horrified, ‘’b-but...where is he? What did they do with Elwyn?’’ 

‘’I don’t know,’’ Dorian admitted, giving Brodie an apologetic look, ‘’they’re working on it.’’ 

‘’Oh my god,’’ Brodie choked out, ‘’b-but how could Gleiter...he’s under arrest, surely...surely not...’’ 

Dorian went to him then, ‘’listen to me...hey!’’ Brodie was a mess of nerves, his eyes filled with tears. Dorian grabbed his face to get him to concentrate, ‘’listen to me carefully,’’ he said firmly, ‘’you _can’t_ leave the apartment. Those people are probably out to get all of you and they might know where you live. I-‘’ his voice cracked a little as despair overcame him, ‘’I can’t have you getting hurt.’’ 

Brodie took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, ‘’I know,’’ he said. His voice still shook a little, ‘’because I’m a key witness.’’ 

‘’No...’’ Dorian breathed instantly, his thumb stroking Brodie’s cheekbone, ‘’no, that’s not why.’’ But he couldn’t have told Brodie how he felt right then even if he’d wanted to. His mind was a jumbled mess and his emotions were a turmoil. He’d need a good few hours to sort out his chaos. So he just leaned in and kissed Brodie’s forehead, softly and sweetly, ‘’stay inside, okay?’’ 

‘’Okay,’’ Brodie agreed quietly. 

‘’Don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone,’’ Dorian kissed Brodie’s forehead again, and then went to the window quickly to light himself another cigarette. 

*~*~*

When Kalei and Morph got the news, Morph nearly fainted. His legs gave out and Kalei caught him, holding him up. He didn’t look good. He’d been pale for the last few days and he’d been throwing up most days, ‘’that’s it,’’ Kalei decided firmly, ‘’I’m taking you to see a doctor.’’ 

Morph’s grey eyes widened. His fringe was growing long now, falling into his eyes, ‘’now?’’ the omega breathed, ‘’but Elwyn-‘’ 

‘’We don’t know where Elwyn is,’’ Kalei said, trying to sound as gentle as possible but he’d been worn thin. He couldn’t bear to worry about Morph and not know what was wrong with him for much longer and now Elwyn was missing, ‘’we can’t help him. But we _can_ help you.’’ 

Morph shook his head, ‘’Kalei, we have to stay here. We have to make sure Lys is safe-‘’ 

‘’He is safe. Nothing will happen to him here,’’ Kalei pressed. 

‘’But-‘’ 

‘’Enough,’’ Kalei couldn’t take it any longer. Morph needed to see a doctor and he needed to see one fast. The omega yelped when Kalei swept him off his feet and into his arms, carrying him out of the bedroom and jogging down the stairs. 

‘’Kalei!’’ Morph cried, clutching his shoulders. He’d never been so _man-handled_ before. Under different circumstances, Morph would have been more than happy for the outcome to be them tumbling into bed together, but now he felt like death and he had so many people to worry about...Lys, Elwyn...

Hearing the commotion, Lys appeared at the foot of the stairs leading to the lobby, leaning heavily on his crutches. Seeing Kalei, with a grim, determined expression, and a pale looking Morph in his arms, he stopped dead, ‘’what’s going on?’’ his long, violet hair was unbound, falling over one shoulder. 

‘’Long story,’’ Kalei said curtly, reaching the bottom of the stairs, ‘’don’t go outside Lys, alright?’’ 

Lys suddenly looked afraid, ‘’a-alright, your grace.’’ 

Kit, the butler, appeared, ‘’Kit, don’t let anyone in and take care of Lys,’’ Kalei’s voice was to the point, firm, with no room for argument. It was the first time Morph saw this side of him – this side that was a Duke. It made him go quiet in his arms, holding onto him. 

‘’Yes, your grace,’’ Kit barely managed to incline his head before Kalei was out of the doors, holding Morph up as if he weighed nothing. The cold November air hit them and Morph shivered, curling in closer to his alpha. 

‘’Kalei, don’t be impulsive. You’re not even dressed properly,’’ Morph said, quieter now. He tugged on the sleeves of Kalei’s shirt, trying to roll them down. 

‘’I’ll be fine,’’ Kalei said tightly, jaw clenched with worry. 

They reached the empty car, parked round the side of the mansion, ‘’the driver isn’t here,’’ Morph said. 

‘’We don’t need one,’’ Kalei finally set Morph down by the car and only then did he realise that Morph had no shoes on, only socks, ‘’I-‘’ Kalei swallowed thickly then took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. His shoulders sagged a little, ‘’I’m sorry, I’m just so worried about you,’’ he said. His eyes swam with desperate concern, ‘’a-and with Elwyn gone, I just...I can’t...I can’t bear to-‘’ 

Morph took his hand and gave a little squeeze, ‘’alright. Let’s just get my shoes.’’ 

They went back to the mansion. Morph slipped his feet into the first pair of shoes he could find and Kalei fetched the driver. On the way, Kalei called the palace, leaving a simple message with prince Leo’s secretary – don’t let Magnus leave the palace. They pulled up at a private clinic – a small, stout, white building with pleasant looking blue curtains visible through the windows – in the early afternoon. The driver parked and Kalei helped Morph out. They went into the clinic. Morph sat on the plush, blue waiting chairs while Kalei spoke to the receptionist. There was no one else around, just a muted flat screen TV and a large water container with plastic cups next to it. There was also a coffee machine in the corner, but all the blue chairs were empty. It looked like the clinic was only for a few select, high-end customers. Kalei finally came to sit next to Morph, ‘’the doctor will be with us shortly,’’ he said. He was rapping his fingers nervously on his thigh. 

Morph took his hand and held it in his lap, ‘’it’s nothing,’’ he said in a reassuring smile. 

Kalei’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, trying to keep his cool, ‘’you don’t know that,’’ he said quietly, ‘’I should have brought you here sooner-‘’ 

‘’Mr Ramazan?’’ a female beta doctor appeared in the open doorway. She looked like she meant business. Kalei stood, taking Morph’s hand and walking over, ‘’this way, please.’’ They followed the doctor down a narrow hallway, past less than half a dozen rooms. She entered the last one and indicated for both to sit down on the chairs by the desk that held a computer, a filing cabinet and a cup of pens, ‘’what seems to be the problem, your grace?’’ she asked. Morph glimpsed Kalei’s file pulled up on the computer. 

‘’It’s about my omega,’’ Kalei said. 

The doctor peered at Morph over Kalei’s shoulder, ‘’did you register him, your grace?’’ 

‘’Yes.’’ 

‘’What is his name?’’ 

Kalei looked to Morph and nodded, giving him a chance to speak instead of talking for him, ‘’u-um...’’ Morph clung to Kalei’s hand, ‘’Morpheus...Hawthorne.’’ 

The doctor nodded, typing something into her computer, lightning-fast. She scanned his file, ‘’you’re up to date with all your shots and your physical examination last year was fine,’’ she turned in her chair and looked to Morph, ‘’what seems to be the problem, sir?’’ 

‘’W-well...’’ Morph glanced uncertainly at Kalei, then back to the doctor, ‘’I’ve been ill in the mornings and I haven’t been feeling well. I’ve been...weakened, I think. Like I have the flu, or something like that,’’ the omega explained quietly. 

‘’Hm...’’ the doctor studied him, ‘’you do look a little pale. Alright,’’ she stood, ‘’we’ll run some basic tests. If that’s alright,’’ she looked to Kalei for his permission. 

Kalei turned to Morph, ‘’will you be okay?’’ 

Morph nodded, giving him a tiny smile, ‘’we had blood tests and examinations every year at the academy. I’m used to it.’’ 

Kalei nodded and Morph stood, following the doctor to the examination bed in the corner. Kalei stayed with him through all the tests and then they sat together on the chairs again, alone, the doctor gone to get results. Kalei put his arm around Morph and Morph wondered if he imagined him trembling. After twenty minutes, the doctor came back and sat at her desk again, ‘’well?’’ Kalei prompted impatiently. 

‘’It’s rather simple,’’ the doctor laced her fingers together on the desk, ‘’your omega is six weeks pregnant, your grace.’’ 

Kalei’s brown eyes widened. Beside him, Morph went very, very still, ‘’b-but...why is he having such strong symptoms so early on!?’’ 

‘’There could be many reasons,’’ the doctor explained, ‘’the child could be an alpha or an omega. Those always have a strong presence early on. There could be more than one – twins, perhaps. It could also be caused by stress, poor sleeping patterns, a bad diet...’’ she scribbled something on a post-it note, ‘’I’ll refer you to an excellent obestrician-gynecologist. Please go as soon as possible,’’ she handed Kalei the note. 

Kalei took it, looking stunned, ‘’thank you, I...could we have a moment alone?’’ 

‘’Of course,’’ the doctor rose and promptly exited the room. 

Kalei turned in his chair, facing his omega. Morph kept his head down, ‘’Morph?’’ the boy raised his head, ‘’we’re going to be parents,’’ Kalei whispered. 

Morph gave him a weak, faltering smile, ‘’I told you there wasn’t anything wrong with me.’’ 

Kalei exhaled shakily, ‘’I didn’t want this to happen here,’’ he admitted quietly, ‘’I wanted us to be settled in Athira, done with this whole mess, by the time we started a family. I...I wanted us to be married, properly...I’m sorry. I should have made sure this wouldn’t happen, I-‘’ 

He stopped talking when he felt Morph’s hand, gentle, on his face, cupping his cheeks, ‘’don’t regret it now,’’ his voice shook slightly. 

Kalei leaned in closer, resting their foreheads together, ‘’how could I regret having a baby with you?’’ he whispered. 

Morph closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, ‘’this is a good thing, right?’’ his voice was tiny. 

‘’Yes,’’ Kalei assured and, finally, he smiled. A breath-taken, astounded smile, ‘’just shitty timing.’’ 

Morph snorted, not opening his eyes, ‘’don’t swear, Kalei.’’ 

Kalei’s smile grew and he closed the gap between them, kissing his omega sweetly. 

*~*~*

After Magnus left for his self-defence class, Leo sat down to do his paperwork. His mother and sisters never let him do anything _really_ important, so he just had stacks and stacks of bullshit to go through. He’d rather be doing anything else but he knew if he objected, he’d receive no responsibility at all – and then he’d just be a leech on the Hamnel royal coffers. He was so engrossed in signing and reading he didn’t notice the red light at the bottom of his cord phone, on the edge of the desk, until an hour later. He was getting a headache and so he stretched, yawning, and noticed he had a message. Leo raised the phone to his ear and clicked a button. 

_ Message left by the secretariat. Please call back.  _

Leo sighed and called the secretariat in the main part of the palace. He was re-directed to his personal secretary, a part-time student named Dee, ‘’ _hello, your highness._ ’’

‘’You had a message for me, Dee?’’ Leo asked, flicking through his stack of papers and trying to judge how long it would take him to get through all of it. 

‘’ _Yeah- yes. We had a call from Duke Kalei Ramazan about an hour ago for you._ ’’

‘’Oh,’’ Leo blinked, ‘’why did you patch him through?’’ 

‘’ _He was in a hurry and couldn’t speak. He asked to pass on a message – he said:_ ’’ here, Dee sounded a little confused, ‘’ _one of the Hawthorne academy omegas has been kidnapped and he said that you can’t let Mr Magnus leave the palace premises._ ’’ 

Leo felt like he couldn’t breathe, ‘’what!?’’

‘’ _That was the message, your highness._ ’’ 

But...Magnus was already gone. He’d gone to his self defence lessons, ‘’get Wanda and her security team,’’ Leo said urgently, ‘’they have to pick up Magnus at once from his class. And send me the Duke’s number!’’ 

‘’ _Yes, your highness._ ’’

*~*~*

Nervous and worried, Lys stayed in the lobby, sitting on the bottom steps, his bad leg stretched out in front of him, the crutches set on the floor. Kit stayed with him, by the doors. Lys felt safer after he’d glimpsed a gun at the butler’s belt, below his smart waistcoat and blazer. He sat there and wrung his hands out nervously for hours on end. Every once in a while, he’d tug on his jumper. Kalei – one of the kindest people Lys had ever met in his life – had bought him clothes right after offering Lys a room in the mansion. Lys still wasn’t used to wearing things that weren’t the academy uniform. At Gleiter’s mansion, he’d not worn much at all. Underwear. A night gown, if he was lucky. He ran his fingers through the soft strands of the cashmere sweater, then rubbed his hands on his jeans before finally going back to fiddling with his fingers when suddenly-

There was a knock at the doors. 

Kit sent Lys a reassuring smile and opened the doors a crack, ‘’yes?’’ Lys heard a muffle as someone replied, ‘’I’m sorry, sir, but the Duke is out and I can’t let you in. Good evening,’’ it sounded like he’d cut someone off. He closed the doors promptly and locked it. 

‘’Who was it?’’ Lys asked nervously. 

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Lys nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden banging on the doors. He grabbed his crutches. His heart came up to his throat as he realised he couldn’t _run_. 

‘’Let me in you stuck up penguin man! I need to see him!’’ came a male shout. 

Lys recognised the voice. 

Relief escaped him through a harsh exhale, ‘’Mr Kit, it’s alright, I know him.’’ 

More banging. Kit looked to Lys, the wrinkles at his forehead deepening as he frowned, ‘’are you sure?’’ 

‘’He’s with the police. It’s alright. You can let him in,’’ Lys promised. 

Kit looked dubious still but he unlocked and opened the doors. The moment he did, Ronnie shouldered past him, nearly knocking the beta to the ground, ‘’where is he!?’’ he demanded, out of breath, like he’d ran here. He scanned the room and his eyes found Lys, sitting on the steps, ‘’Lys!’’ Ronnie ran to him and Kit reached for his gun, but his hand dropped when Ronnie fell to his knees in front of Lys. He reached out and, despite his joy at seeing the officer again, Lys flinched. For a second, all his senses were overtaken by panic at the presence of an alpha so close, before he reminded himself that it was just Ronnie. Ronnie quickly dropped his hand, ‘’sorry,’’ he said guiltily, ‘’I forgot. Are you okay?’’ 

Lys nodded, ‘’Ronnie, what’s going on?’’ he’d spent hours stressing and making up scenarios in his head. He felt like he’d go insane if someone didn’t explain things to him in the next three seconds. 

‘’I...’’ Ronnie looked troubled before he sighed, ‘’I’d tell you to sit down for this, but you’re already sitting.’’ 

‘’Ronnie, don’t stall,’’ Lys pleaded. 

Ronnie sighed again and sat next to Lys on the stairs. By the doors, Kit finally relaxed, ‘’look, yesterday...Elwyn had a fight with his alpha and he ran off.’’ 

Lys paled, ‘’he still hasn’t come back?’’ he guessed. 

Ronnie bit his lip, ‘’well...actually...we have footage showing that he was,’’ he paused, not wanting to say it. Lys had already been through so much... ‘’kidnapped.’’ 

Lys’ eyes widened. He went as if to stand up and plopped uselessly against the stairs again, remembering his leg was broken. He felt like he was suffocating. The blackout curtains, the bed, the chain, Gleiter’s awful, panting form above him...it all came flooding back, paralysing him. 

‘’Lys?’’ Ronnie sounded like he was on the verge of panic. His hand hovered over Lys’ shoulder, like he wanted to comfort him with his touch but knew it would have the opposite effect. 

‘’It’s Gleiter,’’ Lys choked out, the name sounding foul in his mouth. He looked sharply to Ronnie, ‘’it’s him, isn’t it?’’ 

Ronnie hung his head. He felt ashamed. He knew he couldn’t have protected Elwyn, but he still felt useless, ‘’we think so. Him or Hawthorne.’’ 

Tears gathered in Lys’ eyes, ‘’I’m going to kill him,’’ he said, his voice thick with un-spilled tears, ‘’I’m going to rip that man apart with my bare hands.’’ 

Ronnie raised his head, his mouth quirking up in a tiny, hopeful smile, ‘’calm down, tiger. Let’s find Elwyn first, eh?’’ 

Lys gave a tiny sniffle that made Ronnie want to gather him in his arms. He didn’t know when he’d gotten so protective over him, ‘’will we?’’ 

‘’We will,’’ Ronnie said, trying to sound as firm as possible, ‘’we already have two primary suspects. We’ll have Elwyn back in no time.’’ 

‘’Sir,’’ Kit spoke up, ‘’it’s time for you to leave.’’ 

Ronnie’s brown eyes darkened, ‘’like hell I’m leaving, penguin man.’’ 

Kit gave him a bemused look, ‘’I’m not supposed to be letting anyone in. Please leave before his grace returns.’’ 

‘’No,’’ Ronnie stood up, protectively over Lys, ‘’I’m staying right here and I’m making sure Lys is safe,’’ he looked down at the startled omega, ‘’I promised you that, didn’t I?’’ 

Lys nodded. 

Before Kit could protest more, the doors opened and Kalei walked in, Morph behind him, holding hands. Despite that, Kalei looked distraught. Kit stood up straighter, ‘’your grace, is everything alright?’’ 

Kalei’s eyes zeroed in on Ronnie, ‘’who are you?’’ he demanded. 

‘’It’s alright,’’ Morph tucked his hand against Kalei’s arm calmingly, ‘’I know him. He’s with the police.’’ 

Ronnie raised his hand in uncertain greeting, ‘’uh...hello. I’m sorry for barging in.’’ 

Kalei studied him for a second, then nodded, ‘’we have bigger problems.’’ 

Lys grabbed his crutches and clumsily got to his feet, ‘’did they find Lys?’’ 

‘’No,’’ Kalei said, ‘’they’ve taken Magnus.’’ 

*~*~*

Magnus left his self defence class – hosted in a big private high school building after-school – feeling...light. There was a smile on his face as he walked down the dusty-white stone steps. Even though he’d only learnt the basics, he felt like he wasn’t so defenceless anymore. He reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed the neat sidewalk to get to the sleek black car. He slipped into the back, ‘’we can go back to the pala-‘’ his words died and he turned, sharply, to his side. There was a man here, dressed all in black, his face covered, his hair tucked into a black hat. Magnus turned back to his chauffeur to ask him who the other passenger was, but he choked on his words when the chauffeur turned. It was not the man that usually drove Magnus around. It was a woman, her upper face covered in a black cloth. Her hair, under her cap, flashed hot pink. 

She wore the chauffeur’s uniform, and the man was nowhere to be seen. 

Magnus opened his mouth but all that came out was a scream when the woman gunned the engine and the car shot forward, past angrily honking cars. Magnus was thrown back against the leather seat. He instantly propelled himself forward, grabbing the door handle, ‘’I wouldn’t do that,’’ the driver said as they hurtled down the street, ‘’if you jump out, the impact will kill you.’’ 

It was preferable. 

Magnus threw the car doors open. 

‘’Sine!’’ the woman barked. 

Magnus launched himself forward but instead of hitting the rapidly moving pavement, he was yanked back so hard by the collar of his long-sleeve that it bit into his throat. Coughing and spluttering, he was thrown onto the narrow floor of the car. The man – Sine – reached over to close the doors. As he did so, Magnus kicked into gear. He sat up quickly and punched the man in the balls. Sine howled, gripping his front and Magnus struggled onto the seat, wheezing from where the collar had jabbed into his jugular. He reached for the doors again, ‘’SINE!’’ the woman roared, swerving into a side alley so violently that Magnus was thrown back onto the floor again. Grunting and still in pain, Sine slammed his booted foot into Magnus’ stomach, forcing the breath out of him. Magnus gave a strangled, pained cry as Sine dug around his pockets clumsily, the lingering pain making his movement uneven. He produced a cloth that looked like it was drenched in something. 

Magnus grabbed his ankle and shoved the boot off him. At the same time, Sine surged down and grabbed Magnus’ hair, shoving his face into the cloth. It smelled sickly sweet. Magnus held his breath and jabbed out with his elbow, remembering his lessons. He went straight for Sine’s throat. Sine coughed and spluttered, falling back for a second, but he was stronger than he looked. He came surging right back, yanking on Magnus’ hair so hard that the omega cried out, getting a mouthful of chloroform. He scratched at Sine’s wrist desperately, till blood ran down his arm, but it was no use. With each second, he grew weaker. 

Until, finally, he fell back onto the floor a third and last time, unconscious. 

*~*~*

‘’It’s not that dark...it’s not that dark...it’s not the isolation room...’’ Elwyn whispered to himself, eyes squeezed shut, ‘’it’s not that scary. Look. Just _look_.’’ He’d taken to speaking to himself to keep courage, just like when he’d been put in the isolation room at the academy for a few days. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes. The darkness of the room he’d been tossed in seemed to roar at him. There were no windows. The doors had no latch. There were air vent, somewhere, but Elwyn couldn’t see them. He kept his fingers twined together where his hands were bound, trying not to cry. He didn’t want to be weak. He wanted to see Sig again. He forced himself to look at the darkness, ‘’the wall is right there. Right there,’’ he whispered to himself, ‘’it doesn’t go on forever. There’s nothing lurking there. It’s just a wall, just a few feet...’’ 

A terrified whimper escaped his lips when, suddenly, with an infernal clank the doors opened. They only did that a few times, to bring in food and to let Elwyn go in the urinal in the neighbouring room, which was made of grey stone. It had no windows either, just an old, naked light-bulb but any light was a relief. It spilled into the room for a blissful moment, chasing the darkness away. One of the kidnappers appeared, tossing something – _someone_ – inside. The person landed on the cold stone floor with a grunt and the doors closed, locking. The light was no more. 

‘’God...’’ came a pained, groggy voice. 

Elwyn’s eyes widened, ‘’Magnus?’’ he breathed in disbelief. 

He felt the person shift in the darkness, sit up, ‘’...El?’’ came an uncertain voice. 

Elwyn scrambled forward clumsily, going by memory to where he figured the doors were. His hand touched Magnus’ leg and he frantically reached out, grabbing him and throwing his arms over his head, around his neck. Magnus hugged him so hard they nearly toppled backward, ‘’El!’’ 

Elwyn ran his hands through Magnus’ rosy hair and down his back as best as he could with his bound hands, stunned and not quite believing it. It couldn’t have even been more than twenty four hours since he’d been taken but it felt like days, like it always did when you were locked up alone in the dark, ‘’it’s you...’’ Elwyn breathed, ‘’God, don’t get mad, but I’m so glad you’re here.’’ 

Magnus laughed against Elwyn’s shoulder, though it sounded like he may just as fast cry, ‘’hi...’’ he said. 

‘’Hi,’’ Elwyn held him tighter. 

They finally pulled apart, sitting lose. The dark didn’t seem quite so terrifying with someone else there, ‘’who are the people that kidnapped us?’’ Magnus asked in a slow, urgent whisper. His voice was a little slurred, like he’d just woken up. 

‘’I don’t know,’’ Elwyn said in a fast whisper, ‘’I’ve only seen them covered. Though I think the woman might be an omega.’’ 

‘’They’re probably with Gleiter,’’ Magnus said bitterly. 

Elwyn felt helpless, ‘’what do we do.’’ 

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Magnus said, his hands finding Elwyn’s in the dark and touching his wrists, ‘’these are zip-ties, right? I know how to break them.’’ 

‘’Really!? Show me!’’ 

‘’Not yet,’’ Magnus said quietly, ‘’there’s no point. We’ll have to wait until they take us out of this room, otherwise it’s pointless. They must have some grand plans for us. We’ll do it then.’’

Elwyn exhaled slowly, ‘’alright. Good. I can’t stand it here.’’ 

‘’Me, either. I’m about done being a prisoner,’’ Magnus said, ‘’besides. I’ve only just gotten my freedom.’’ 

They found each other in the dark and leaned their foreheads together, each glad that he wasn’t alone. 

‘’Hey,’’ Elwyn said finally, ‘’do you want to play our game?’’ 

He could tell Magnus was smiling, ‘’yes.’’ 

If Elwyn was to count how many times he and Magnus had been thrown into isolation together, he’d run out of fingers. They struggled to their feet and took their stances, side by side, each facing the other way. Elwyn stared at the oozing darkness and took a deep breath. They stepped away from each other, ‘’one,’’ they counted with each careful step, ‘’two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-‘’ 

‘’Wall,’’ Magnus said, slapping the wall with a dull smack. 

Elwyn tried not to be scared, ‘’nine, ten, eleven...wall,’’ he said, reaching the other end. 

He turned, facing the darkness spilling from the other end. They’d do this as long as it took – until they knew exactly how big the room was, until they knew exactly how many steps it was to each wall, until the darkness wasn’t so terrifying anymore. Elwyn scared his shoulders, ‘’one...’’ 

‘’Two,’’ Magnus joined him from the gloom beyond, ‘’three...’’ 

*~*~*

‘’Sir, you can’t be here,’’ one of the security guards in the palace lobby hurried towards Sig, ‘’where the hell is Wanda?’’ he hissed at his partner. 

‘’Still scourging the city,’’ the other guard replied. 

They stopped in front of Sig, ‘’sir, if you have business with the palace, please call to make an appointment.’’ 

‘’I have to speak with the prince,’’ Sig said. His heart was threatening to pound out of his chest. It hadn’t calmed down since Elwyn ran away. He knew he looked like hell – hair dishevelled, clothes in disarray – but he didn’t care. There was one powerful person he knew would side with him and that was prince Leopold. 

‘’Sir, like we said-‘’ 

‘’It’s about a missing omega,’’ Sig blurted. He hadn’t come here with any plan. He just didn’t know what to do at that point. He didn’t know what he’d do if someone hurt his Elwyn. 

The guards exchanged looks, ‘’about Magnus?’’ the second one whispered. 

The first one turned to Sig and nodded, ‘’one moment,’’ he spoke quietly into his walkie-talkie, ‘’follow me,’’ he said and the two guards walked through the lobby and into an adjoining room. It looked like a waiting room of sorts – pleasantly furnished, but sterile. Unused. Sig couldn’t sit down so he paced the room until the doors opened and Prince Leo flew in – looking just as dishevelled as Sig. 

‘’You know where Magnus is!?’’ he demanded. He was out of breath, like he’d run through the whole palace. 

Sig frowned, ‘’Magnus?’’ his eyes widened when he realised, ‘’he’s been kidnapped, too?’’ 

Leo looked frantically puzzled, ‘’too?’’ 

‘’Elwyn was taken. I don’t know by who,’’ Sig said, ‘’they’re both Hawthornes.’’ 

Now Leo’s eyes widened, ‘’God. Oh. That’s why.’’ 

‘’Look,’’ Sig marched up to Leo. It was strange, having someone younger be so much taller than him, but his presence would squash Leo’s any day, ‘’I don’t care what this does to my reputation, or yours, frankly. The kidnappings were ordered by Lord Gleiter – that I’m sure of. No one else would need the omegas to disappear three weeks before the trial they’re supposed to testify against him in.’’ 

Leo looked shell-shocked and afraid, ‘’Gleiter...?’’ 

‘’I need to know where all his estates are,’’ Sig said. He wasn’t going to take a ‘no’ for an answer, ‘’I’m going to look everywhere. I’m going to find Elwyn, and your Magnus, too – and you’re going to help me do it.’’ 

*~*~*   


If you want to read the rest of the chapter of 013: Hawthorne as well as the first 7 chapters of the sequel, check out the notes below!! ^_^ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next SEVEN chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as the FIRST SEVEN chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next 7 chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 6 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> \- My Boyfriend is With the Mafia: an omega stripper is just trying to get enough money to pay fo his brother's art college when he is spotted by none other than the biggest mafia boss in Rome. In the heat of the moment, the stripper agrees to be the gangster's boyfriend to help him out with his ex; except the gangster takes it very seriously. Now the poor stripper finds the gangster on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses, convinced they are boyfriends...
> 
> TAGS: gangster x stripper, mafia, erotica, romance, slow burn, fake relationsips, omegaverse, alpha x omega, poor x rich, lap dances 
> 
> .
> 
> \- Gunpowder City: the war between the enchanters and the humans is over and the King's bastard brother is sent to the dreary mining town of Omenire to help it flourish. However, the weathered human miners despise the enchanters; no one as much as their night crew chief, who is as beautiful as he is crass. Though neither wants to be around each other, the prince and the miner must learn to work together for the sake of their kingdoms  
> Sequel to The Enchanter! 
> 
> TAGS: hate to love, love/hate, slow burn, fantasy, steampunk elements, prince x peasant, 
> 
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> NEWEST!  
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...  
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over the world and for that, he chooses the omega terror of the Chicago cage fights as his Queen. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50 OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	19. Aimless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for being late with the update, I was super busy with university. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please check out the end notes!

Elwyn scratched at the floor. He’d found a bit of gravel – some hard, tear-away plaster or maybe a pebble, he wasn’t sure in the dark – and he’d been scratching aimlessly at the floor before him, which he couldn’t see. His hands ached from the zip-ties binding them together. The scratch of the gravel on the cold, stone floor was driving Magnus up the walls, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to take away his best friend’s only source of entertainment. After being locked up in darkness for three days, they’d ran out of things to say. They were too afraid that the next time the doors opened, another Hawthorne would end up in their miserable, locked-up midst. Or, worse. The next time the doors opened would mark Elwyn’s and Magnus’ last breathing moments. Magnus’ tied hands clenched in his lap. Elwyn had begged him a dozen times to break the ties but they had to bid their time. They had to play the defenceless omegas until they had a shot at getting out. What use would free hands be when they were all still locked up in this goddamn box? Magnus closed his eyes, trying to tune out the scratching noise from the other end of the room.

 _Not yet,_ he told himself firmly, _you can’t die yet. There’s still work to do._

‘’Magnus?’’ Elwyn’s voice floated from the darkness. It was quiet. The scratching had stopped.

‘’Yes?’’

Silence.

‘’Nothing,’’ Elwyn admitted finally, ‘’I just wanted to make sure you were still here.’’

Magnus scooted towards where his voice was coming from the impenetrable darkness. They found each other and sat leaning against a wall, their sides pressed together, like Siamese twins. It was reassuring.

‘’How many days has it been?’’ Elwyn asked quietly. He sounded exhausted. He probably wasn’t sleeping at night at all, though it was hard to tell when night was when it was always dark.

‘’Three, judging by the meals,’’ Magnus said. They got watery porridge in a shared bowl three times a day. They were being treated like dogs, Magnus couldn’t help but think. Being someone’s pet again didn’t sit well with him, ‘’nearly four for you.’’

‘’Only four? It feels like we’ve been here an eternity,’’ Elwyn said, ‘’it feels like that bloody isolation room.’’

Magnus stared at the oozing darkness, resting his cheek against Elwyn’s shoulder, ‘’it does, doesn’t it?’’ he whispered.

‘’I thought I’d never be back here,’’ Elwyn’s voice was getting quieter and quieter.

Magnus sat up, finding Elwyn’s tied hands. He squeezed his fingers, ‘’hey. This isn’t the academy. We’re never going back there,’’ Magnus promised, ‘’we’re going to tear it down, remember?’’

He had a feeling Elwyn was looking at him with despair in his green eyes as he said, ‘’but what if we can’t? What if we never get out of here?’’

Magnus held his hand tighter. They couldn’t crumble, not now, ‘’we will get out of here,’’ the rosy-haired omega said firmly, ‘’and soon, too. Your alpha and mine are probably looking for us as we speak.’’

Elwyn smiled a little at the thought of Sig. Then his heart clenched when he realised he might never see him again, ‘’do you think so?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Magnus assured, ‘’they’ll rescue us.’’

Elwyn finally squeezed his hands back, ‘’or maybe we’ll rescue ourselves,’’ he said with a short laugh, though he didn’t sound like he believed they could. They’d never managed to get out of the isolation room by themselves before, afterall.

*~*~*

Leo and Sig had not slept.

Over the course of three days, they’ve gone to every single one of Gleiter’s properties in Hamnel – his winter mansion in the warm outskirts of Perrylowe, barely an hour’s ride from the Nahlian border and his summer mansion in Ellane; the impressive sky-scraper hotel he owned in the elegant city parts of Stormview and the crooked, dodgy poker club downtown, which he managed off-the-records; the gorgeous plaza in the centre of Freeman and even the Gleiter Park residences in Briggs, which he’d built as an act of charity and was well renowned for. They checked every nook and cranny of each room in each building and the neighbouring buildings, but they found no sign of Elwyn or Magnus ever being in any of them. After three days, exhausted, Leo and Sig sat in Leo’s office, pouring over a map of the continent. The specialist team Leo had hired to find the two missing omegas rested around the room, whispering quietly to each other.

Sig was painstakingly crossing out each of Gleiter’s properties in Hamnel with a red marker. Leo, who looked like hell, frowned, ‘’they could still be there.’’

‘’We check already, your highness,’’ Sig said, sounding exhausted. He’d delegated all his shifts at the hospital. He wouldn’t step foot there until he found Elwyn.

‘’We should check again!’’

‘’We’d just be wasting time,’’ Sig capped the marker and tapped Nahla, ‘’he could have taken them over the border. Kept them in his winter mansion overnight, then shipped them out.’’

Leo swallowed thickly. His throat was dry. He didn’t want to consider that possibility – he knew that if Gleiter had taken the two omegas over the border, there’d be no getting them back, ‘’we need to check his other properties, then,’’ Leo pushed. He pointed to the ocean resort in Medi, Rohana, half-way across the continent.

‘’You’ll need to get an international warranty,’’ Sig said quietly.

‘’I’ll get it!’’ Leo countered heatedly.

Sig nodded, ‘’Gleiter was interviewed again, but he denies our claims. He seems suspiciously calm about the upcoming trial, though – as if he knows there are barely any witnesses left.’’

Leo dropped his blond head in his hands, staring miserably at the table. Even though he was very tall right then he shrunk in on himself, vulnerable and small against all the dirt of the world, ‘’what...what if it wasn’t even him?’’ he asked in a tiny voice, ‘’what if we’re looking in a completely wrong place.’’

‘’It’s him,’’ Sig said firmly, ‘’he’s the only one directly threatened by the omegas at this time.’’

‘’What about Hawthorne?’’ Leo asked.

‘’She wouldn’t risk something like this when she isn’t under direct attack,’’ Sig explained. As always, he felt calmer in the presence of someone vulnerable. He knew automatically now that he had to step up and be strong for people like that. He put a hand on Leo’s back, ignoring that he was a prince. He saw the boy’s long eyelashes come down behind his hand as he blinked in surprise, ‘’we’ll find them, your highness. We will.’’

‘’Just...just Leo is fine,’’ the prince whispered.

Sig smiled a little, rubbing his back gently, ‘’okay, Leo. We’ll find them. Why don’t you get some sleep for now – we’ll switch around, or else we’ll both pass out soon.’’

Leo looked up at him, ‘’what about the meeting?’’

‘’I’ll go. You rest,’’ Sig said, ‘’I’ll fill you in as soon as I’m back.’’

Leo bit his lip. He didn’t want to go to sleep while Magnus was in danger but Sig was right. His body would shut down, sooner rather than later. He exhaled, slowly and unevenly, and nodded.

Twenty minutes later Leo was in bed and Sig was getting into a cab in the rear entrance to the palace grounds. As soon as his back hit the plush seat back, he wanted to pass out, but he refused to. How could have he been so stupid as to not realise how important Elwyn had become to him? Sig had gotten him to fill the empty space in his life, to have someone to talk to when he came back from work. So he wouldn’t be lonely anymore. But Elwyn was quickly filling up an empty hole in his heart that he hadn’t even realised he had. They’d only just started – Sig wouldn’t give Elwyn up so quickly, so easily. He’d _never_ give him up.

By the time the cab pulled up under the apartment block in which Dorian Bader lived, Sig was awake and determined. He took the lift up to the eleventh floor and knocked on door 6. It was opened by a scruffy looking man with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, smoke curling from the end. His shirt was ruffled, rolled up at the sleeves, un-tucked. Sig big back a judgmental sigh while Dorian’s hazel eyes flicked up and down the auburn-haired surgeon before him, ‘’you came,’’ he said finally.

‘’Yes,’’ Sig replied.

‘’Where’s the prince?’’

‘’Sleeping.’’

Dorian nodded, finally letting Sig in. The corridor was claustrophobically small and when Sig entered the living-room, he founded it awfully messy. Dorian walked across the room, to the open window, to finish off his cigarette. In the room were a flame-haired omega who sometimes came to see Lys, and Ronnie, Lys’ bodyguard, ‘’hello again,’’ Sig said to them both.

Ronnie went to shake his hand. Brodie gave him a small smile, ‘’did you manage to find out where Magnus and Elwyn are, sir?’’ he asked.

Sig shook his head, propping his glasses up his nose. His vision was a bit blurry from fatigue, ‘’we’ve checked all of Gleiter’s properties, top to bottom. The prince hired a team to help us, but there’s no hair nor hide of them anywhere,’’ he tried to remain calm, objective, as if he was talking about someone he didn’t know and not his Elwyn, ‘’there’s a possibility Gleiter shipped the two of them to Nahla, or a different country. We’ll try to get permission to look through his international properties.’’

Brodie’s brown skin went ashy. Even he, who grew up in the academy, knew there was slim chance of finding his two friends if they’d have to look so far. Every second that passed meant that Elwyn and Magnus could be dead already, ‘’I see,’’ he said faintly.

They all sat down by the messiest coffee table Sig had ever seen and talked for a long two hours about every possibility. Eventually, they ran out of steam. Dorian went to the window to light his eight cigarette, ‘’the court case is in three weeks,’’ he said what nobody else dared to bring up, ‘’we have Lys as our head witness but he is just one omega. Elwyn saw Lys in Gleiter’s mansion. We need him for the case and we need Magnus if we’re going to take down the academy,’’ he turned to the other three, ‘’it’s harsh, but it’s true. As much as we’re worried about them, we won’t get another chance like this,’’ he looked to Sig, ‘’if we can’t find Elwyn in time, you’ll have to step up,’’ he said, calmly. Coldly.

‘’Absolutely not,’’ Sig rebuked him instantly, rising from the old couch spilling stuffing. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, ‘’I won’t jeopardise my job. I told Elwyn as much already.’’

‘’And look where that got you,’’ Dorian said shortly. Sig looked taken aback. His mouth opened and closed as if he didn’t know what to say. Brodie gave Dorian a sharp look. Dorian sighed, ‘’that wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.’’

Brodie looked to Sig gently, ‘’sir, if Gleiter is behind bars it will be easier to get permissions to look through all the buildings he owns where he might be keeping Elwyn and Magnus.’’

‘’If he’s a criminal, we could get a task force,’’ Ronnie added, deep in thought, ‘’we could ask international police for help, hire detectives, get a budget...launch a world-wide search. We’d definitely find them then.’’

 _Unless they’re dead already,_ the unspoken words hung in the air.

Sig exhaled, long and slow, his shoulders sagging, ‘’I’ll think about it,’’ he said quietly.

Brodie smiled at him again, ‘’I’ll make you some coffee, doctor,’’ he said, going to the kitchen.

When he came back Sig was asleep with his head on a stack of newspapers standing on the coffee table.

*~*~*

After Sig left, the mood at Dorian’s apartment became even gloomier.

It was early evening but the sun was setting already. The nights were getting colder. Brodie sat by the window, looking out at the city and wondering if his friends were out there, in the cold, when Ronnie finally stood up from the couch. He’d been sitting there, deep in thought but it didn’t look like he’d come up with anything, ‘’well,’’ the cop stretched, ‘’I should get going. I don’t want to leave Lys alone right now.’’

Brodie gave him a pale smile, ‘’right. Of course,’’ he turned back to the window, ‘’I can’t imagine how he must be feeling right now. After spending all that time in that house-‘’ he cut off, frowning, ‘’that house...’’ he turned violently towards Ronnie again, just as Dorian came out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee, ‘’what’s going on with Gleiter’s mansion, here, in the city?’’

Ronnie and Dorian exchanged looks. Ronnie shrugged, ‘’there was a team of cops that went to photograph it after Theo and I. Apparently there’s still some staff there.’’

Brodie slowly got off the mansion, ‘’why?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Why is the staff there?’’

‘’I don’t know, to keep the mansion clean until Gleiter comes back, I guess,’’ Ronnie said.

‘’Or for appearances,’’ Brodie said quietly, firmly. God, how could they have been so stupid? That was the one place they didn’t check. There had been so many police officers coming in and out, it would have been near impossible for Elwyn and Lys to be smuggled in...unless there was a part of the house they didn’t know about, ‘’I need to talk to Lys,’’ Brodie said suddenly, surprising both alphas, ‘’ _now_.’’

Ronnie stared at him for a long second. Then, his jaw tightened and he nodded, ‘’you can come with me.’’

Brodie took a step after the cop when Dorian grabbed his arm, ‘’no,’’ he said sharply, ‘’the last thing we need is for you to get snatched.’’

‘’I’ll be with Ronnie,’’ Brodie said, as calmingly as he could, though his heart hammered in his chest. Could they have possibly cracked it?

Dorian looked torn. Finally, he let go, ‘’fine, but I’m coming, too. I’ll get the bike.’’

A moment later they were in front of the house. Ronnie was leaning against his car. Brodie stood by Dorian, who was tucking his motorbike helmet atop his head, ‘’I’ll see you at the Duke’s,’’ Brodie said.

Dorian nodded.

Ronnie came over, casually. So casually neither Brodie nor Dorian realised something was wrong till Ronnie stopped by them and, smiling, said quietly, ‘’don’t look now but there’s a guy dressed in black, leaning against the apartment, smoking. He keeps looking over here. His hair is covered and he has sunglasses.’’

Dorian inhaled sharply, ‘’Brodie, get back inside-‘’

‘’No,’’ Ronnie kept smiling, trying to act normal, ‘’they know where you live. We need to get to the Duke’s.’’

Dorian looked to Brodie. Brodie saw his own terrified face reflected in the helmet, ‘’alright,’’ Dorian said finally, ‘’look after him.’’

Brodie suddenly felt the urge to throw his arms around Dorian. He felt sick – he hadn’t expected danger to lurk so near. He hadn’t expected Dorian or Ronnie to be unsafe because of him, ‘’come on,’’ Ronnie said before Brodie could move. He went with him quickly to his car. In the corner of his vision, Brodie saw the mysterious man move, going to a black car parked a few feet away.

As soon as Brodie got in, Ronnie gunned the engine.

‘’Just as I thought,’’ he said two minutes later as they sped down the road of Stormview, ‘’he’s following us.’’ Brodie, clutching his seatbelt, looked in the rear-view mirror. The black car was tailing them. Behind him was Dorian on his bike, ‘’Brodie, get my phone and call Dorian. He has a Bluetooth receiver.’’

Brodie did as he was told, fumbling with the unfamiliar phone. He put it on loudspeaker and a moment later, Dorian’s voice filled the car, ‘’ _he’s tailing you._ ’’

‘’We know,’’ Ronnie said seriously.

‘’ _Get on the highway and try to lose him. I’ll distract him._ ’’

‘’No car crashes,’’ Ronnie said sternly.

‘’ _Promise,_ ’’ Dorian said and disconnected. Brodie’s chest tightened. He wished he’d said something – good luck or stay safe or anything.

Ronnie sped up, his eyes intense on the road, ‘’hold on, Brodes.’’

They flew down the road and turned, entering the highway and the constant stream of Stormview traffic.

*~*~*

Ronnie and Brodie burst into Kalei’s mansion, breathing hard. They’d finally managed to swerve clear of the guy tailing them after twenty minutes and they had to double back to get to Kalei’s. They hadn’t seen or heard from Dorian since losing their tail. Breathing hard, Ronnie put his hands on his knees. They’d sprinted from the car to the house. Brodie recovered faster than Ronnie, ‘’Lys!? Lys!’’ he called.

Kalei appeared first, jogging down the stairs. He was in comfortable looking white linen pants and a silk red robe, open to reveal his bare, beautiful chest. Brodie was momentarily taken aback, gaping, ‘’what’s happening?’’ the Duke asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Lys came hobbling down the corridor. He was frowning, ‘’Brodie?’’

‘’We think we might know where Elwyn and Magnus are,’’ Ronnie explained, finally catching his breath.

Brodie ran to Lys, grabbing his shoulders so hard Lys wobbled on his crutches, ‘’Lys, I need to know if there was a hidden room in Gleiter’s.’’

Lys looked confused, ‘’what are you talking about?’’

‘’We’ve been to all the rooms in Gleiter’s mansion,’’ Brodie hurried to explain, ‘’the police, too. But is there someplace we could have missed? Anything? Somewhere you could hide a person?’’

Lys looked upset and shaken, like always when he had to think about Gleiter and that house. But then, suddenly, his blue eyes widened, ‘’oh...oh, my God. Yes. Yes, there is!’’

Brodie could have sobbed with relief. He was sure that was where Elwyn and Magnus were, ‘’where?’’

‘’T-there was a wine cellar,’’ Lys stammered, trying to remember, ‘’...he only took me there once, when he was hosting a party and I was too...too...well. There’s a door in the downstairs bathroom, it looks like a cupboard but the back opens up to an old tunnel, from medieval times, I think. It leads to a wine cellar. It’s underground, no windows...he dumped me there, just that one time. There were lots of wine caskets in one room but the one beyond it was empty, and dark. I...I don’t know what he used it for. I’m...glad I didn’t have to find out,’’ his eyes turned guilty, ‘’I’m sorry. With everything else, I just...forgot that place existed.’’

Brodie gave him a reassuring smile, then turned to a stunned-looking Kalei and Ronnie, ‘’we know where to look,’’ he said seriously, ‘’Elwyn and Magnus were right under our noses the whole time.’’

A loud bang sounded.

They all whipped around to find an out-of-breath Dorian in the hallway, leaning against the doors. His helmet was gone and his face was scratched up, like he’d been thrown from his bike, ‘’Dorian!’’ Brodie exclaimed.

Dorian just gave them a grim smile and a tired thumbs up.

*~*~*

It was too dangerous to go back outside that night.

The darkly dressed man meant to keep an eye on Brodie was still out there – with many more, probably. Dorian had managed to distract him long enough for Ronnie and Brodie to get away on the highway but the perpetrator had gotten so mad he’d driven sideways into Dorian and sent him flying. Thankfully, Dorian didn’t have any injuries and he ran off before the ambulance got there. His bike was totalled.

Thankfully, Kalei’s mansion had many guest rooms. Like for the past three nights, Ronnie slept in an armchair in Lys’ room, keeping an eye on him.

Dorian and Brodie got a small, cream-coloured room furnished with a soft looking sofa, a big bed and beautiful, delicate curtains. Exhausted but joyous, they went to lie down as soon as they took a shower and tipped off Siegfried Hjart about the whereabouts of the two omegas. Brodie had been given one of Morph’s soft, pastel pyjama sets but Dorian just slept in his underwear. That fact didn’t escape Brodie as they lay down facing each other, ‘’what did Dr Hjart say?’’ Brodie asked.

‘’They’ll be going to Gleiter’s mansion at dawn,’’ Dorian said, then smiled, ‘’everything’s going to be fine now.’’

‘’Until the case,’’ Brodie said sombrely.

‘’Hey,’’ Dorian reached out to ruffle Brodie’s hair, spilling across the white pillow. It truly looked like flame licking its way over to Dorian, ‘’we’re winning that.’’

Brodie smiled, nodding.

Dorian’s smile softened and his hand drew from Brodie’s hair to his cheek, ‘’you’re just as fearless as I always thought,’’ he murmured.

Brodie felt his cheeks redden. His heart fluttered in his ribcage and without thinking, he reached out, too. His dark fingers brushed against the scratches against Dorian’s cheek, ‘’do they hurt?’’

‘’Nah,’’ Dorian assured easily, ‘’they just sting a little. I’ve had worse.’’

‘’Really?’’ Brodie’s asked worriedly, his thumb nicking the scratch on Dorian’s rough chin. He caressed Dorian’s face with the back of his hand, as if he could rub the wounds away. To his surprise, Dorian half-closed his eyes, tilting his cheek ever so slightly to nuzzle against Brodie’s hand. He must have been very tired.

‘’I got shot once...’’ Dorian murmured sleepily.

Brodie gasped quietly, ‘’Dorian Bader, you’re a madman.’’

Dorian smiled at that, giving Brodie an endeared look, ‘’that make you my little accomplice.’’

Brodie’s heart fluttered again. He cupped Dorian’s cheek again. He knew precisely what he was doing as he leaned in and pressed a quick, soft kiss to Dorian’s lips, ‘’goodnight,’’ he said, holding his startled gaze for a good three seconds. Then he turned around, putting his back to Dorian. He managed another two seconds before he flushed head to toe.

*~*~*

‘’Doctor...Doctor!’’

Sig sat up groggily. He’d passed out in Leo’s bed as soon as he got back from Dorian’s and filled Leo in. Leo was supposed to organise the international warranty. It must have been late evening by the time the prince shook Sig awake, ‘’what is it?’’

Leo’s eyes were wide and child-like in the dark, ‘’I think I know where Magnus and Elwyn are.’’

Sig’s eyes widened, too, ‘’did you figure it out?’’

Leo shook his head, ‘’one of the Hawthornes did. Mr Bader’s.’’

‘’Brodie,’’ Sig said.

Leo nodded, ‘’there’s a secret wine cellar in Gleiter’s mansion that we haven’t checked. Apparently Lys Hawthorne was kept there once’’

Sig’s breath left him, ‘’god, of course. A hidden room,’’ he threw back the blanket someone had put atop him and stood. He still felt woozy. He’d barely slept a few hours and he hadn’t ate, ‘’we have to go.’’

‘’I’ve mobilised a small portion of the national guard,’’ Leo said, grabbing Sig’s arm to stop him marching out of the room, ‘’they’ll be ready at dawn.’’

Sig’s eyebrows scrunched. He felt like he’d go mad if he didn’t go to Elwyn right that second, ‘’that’s a few hours still.’’

‘’We have to wait,’’ Leo said and for the first time, Sig saw him as a prince, not a vulnerable child, ‘’once the national guard gets here, we’ll have enough man-power to get them out of there,’’ his eyes turned dark, ‘’we’ll burn it all down if we have to.’’

Sig nodded his agreement.

If you want to read the rest of the chapter of 013: Hawthorne as well as the first 9 chapters of the sequel, check out the notes below!! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next SIX chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as the FIRST NINE chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next 6 chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 9 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> \- Gunpowder City: the war between the enchanters and the humans is over and the King's bastard brother is sent to the dreary mining town of Omenire to help it flourish. However, the weathered human miners despise the enchanters; no one as much as their night crew chief, who is as beautiful as he is crass. Though neither wants to be around each other, the prince and the miner must learn to work together for the sake of their kingdoms  
> Sequel to The Enchanter! 
> 
> TAGS: hate to love, love/hate, slow burn, fantasy, steampunk elements, prince x peasant, 
> 
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...  
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> NEWEST!
> 
> Rockin' Pneumonia (and the Oogie Boogie Flu): An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over Chicago and for that, he needs someone strong at his side - not an omega bitch, but a queen. He lays his sights on Johnny, a grocery store worker by day and a cage fighter known as the Omega Terror by night. The problem is - Johnny has his own plans and wants nothing to do with any greaser. 
> 
> TAGS: 1950s, omegaverse, mpreg, hate to love, gangsters, alpha x omega 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A lirimverse story following the marriage of phoenix beast, Oliver, to his bride to be, Sai. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50+ OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	20. Class 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As always thank you so much for all the support, especially for the encouraging comments! Love you all lots, check out the end notes & stay safe!! <3

Elwyn and Magnus jumped collectively as the doors to their dark prison opened. Even after four days of regular meals, they still were on-guard every time the doors opened. Magnus had been asleep against Elwyn’s shoulder in the corner but now he sat up, glaring at the man who stood in the doorway, his shape outlined with light. It was one of the men; even with his face uncovered and his blueish-grey hair out, Magnus recognised him as Sine, the man he’d fought in the back of the car. He had no food tray in his hands. His boots scuffed hard on the floor as he stormed into the room. Behind him, covered completely by his body until now, was a small woman neither Elwyn nor Magnus had seen before. Strangely enough, she was an omega, too – red haired. Magnus remembered the driver in the car that had kidnapped him – her hair had been hot pink. He turned to Elwyn as Sine stormed towards them, ‘’El, I think they’re all-‘’ he didn’t get to finish because Sine had marched up to him. He grabbed one of his bound arms and yanked him up.

‘’No talking!’’ he snarled, ‘’Jupiter, get the other one.’’

The petite woman walked in after her fellow omega kidnapper. She wore boots, too, and combat trousers tucked into them. They looked army but her uniform was old and dusty. She pulled Elwyn to his feet with surprising strength, ‘’where are you taking us!?’’ Elwyn demanded.

Sine held Magnus’ bound arm in one hand and reached for the taser at his side with the other. Elwyn’s eyes followed the threat and he felt suddenly sick. He didn’t know if he imagined it...but the taser looked just like the tasers the enforcers at the academy carried. Before he could get a better look, he and Magnus were dragged out of the cell, into the room next door where they relieved themselves. But they didn’t stop there – instead, the two omegas pulled them up the narrow stone steps to a wooden trapdoor in the ceiling. Sine shouldered it open and yanked Magnus out so violently the young boy fell to his knees, scraping them before he was yanked back up. He looked around, squinting in the light of the light bulbs. They were in a narrow room, almost a tunnel, with a few wine barrels here and there. There were no windows – they were still underground.

A light green haired, dark skinned omega man was here, sitting on one of the barrels next to rows of bottles of wine and smoking. He looked surprised to see Magnus and Elwyn, ‘’what the heck are they doing out of their cell?’’

‘’Thalia’s orders,’’ Sine said.

The dark skinned man rolled his eyes, ‘’that doesn’t answer my question, Si.’’

Elwyn tried to jerk his arm out of Jupiter’s grip. She held on so tightly her nails dug into his arm, ‘’stop squirming. This will all be over soon,’’ she said.

The nameless’ omega’s eyes widened and he put his cigarette out on the sole of his boot, ‘’wait...we’re offing them!?’’

‘’Yes, Dess,’’ Sine sighed, impatient. Magnus and Elwyn froze, then exchanged looks. Magnus gave him a tiny nod – it was time to break their bonds. But before they could, there was the sounds of boots at the end of the dark tunnel and the pink haired woman – Thalia – appeared.

‘’Thalia, what’s happening?’’ Dess asked, standing from his barrel.

Thalia sighed and swiped a glass off one of the barrels. Magnus noticed they were everywhere. He and Elwyn took in their surroundings as quickly as they could. Elwyn noted the fire extinguisher on the wall – someone didn’t want their precious wine collection to burn down. Thalia poured herself a glass of wine from one of the barrels, chucked it back and then said, ‘’we’ve got to get rid of them.’’

‘’Hold on,’’ Dess protested, ‘’I didn’t know we’d actually have to _kill_ them.’’

‘’You knew that was a possibility,’’ Thalia said calmly, though her hand trembled slightly as she poured herself another glass of wine.

‘’Think of it as the army,’’ Jupiter added, ‘’you killed then.’’

‘’Yes, but this isn’t the war!’’ Dess protested.

‘’We have no choice. Those are the orders. The prince is on the move and his,’’ Thalia gestured to Elwyn with her glass, ‘’doctor is, too. We do what we’ve been told,’’ she drank slower this time.

Magnus and Elwyn didn’t feel hopeful. Unless they could break out themselves, they’d be dead by the time Sig and Leo found them, ‘’wait, let’s think this through,’’ Dess pleaded, ‘’kidnapping is one thing – killing is another. Besides, they’re omegas!’’

‘’So are we, genius!’’ Sine parried.

‘’We must do what mother asks,’’ Jupiter pressed, ‘’she has done so much for us...’’

It all suddenly clicked for Magnus. They were all omegas, but they didn’t look anything like each other. They were all middle-aged, close to each other. They had academy-issue tasers. And now, ‘mother’...Magnus felt sick, ‘’you’re Hawthornes, aren’t you?’’ he whispered.

The four kidnappers stopped bickering and looked to him, as if they’d forgotten he and Elwyn were even there, ‘’clever boy,’’ Thalia said finally. Her mouth quirked up for a second, as if she was genuinely impressed, then her smile disappeared and she finished off her second glass of wine.

‘’Hawthornes?’’ Elwyn said in disbelief, ‘’wait! So are we!’’

‘’We know,’’ Thalia said calmly.

Elwyn couldn’t take it anymore, ‘’can one of you _please_ tell us what is going on!?’’

‘’You’re going to die,’’ Jupiter barked, ‘’that’s what’s going on.’’

‘’Come on, seriously,’’ Elwyn wasn’t letting them kill him. He wasn’t going to die until he saw Sig again, ‘’if you’re Hawthornes then you were at the academy, right? You hate Headmistress Hawthorne, just like we do!’’

Thalia looked genuinely taken aback. It was Dess who spoke, ‘’hate her? She’s the only mother we’ve ever known. How could we hate her?’’

Magnus choked out a bewildered laugh, ‘’there are many words I’d call Adelaide Hawthorne but ‘mother’ is not one of them.’’

Suddenly and violently, Sine shoved Magnus to his knees, pressing down painfully on his shoulder. He reached for his taser, ‘’shut your mouth you insolent brat! You know nothing about her!’’

‘’I know everything about her!’’ Magnus snapped back, jerking under Sine’s grip and glaring up at him, ‘’she raised me – and I don’t say that fondly.’’

Sine gritted his teeth. Thalia sighed and poured herself a third glass of wine from the barrel, ‘’leave him, Sine,’’ she said, then turned to both Magnus and Elwyn, ‘’we were at the academy before you. We were prototypes – class 0 – before mother had her academy, or even her orphanage. She took us in before the war – a group of twenty omegas,’’ she spread her arms sadly, ‘’and this is all that is left of us now. The war got the rest of us – or things that came after. Prostitution. Violent alphas. Cruel alphas,’’ she shook her head sadly.

‘’Mother wanted to shield us from that,’’ Sine said through gritted teeth, ‘’she was raising us to be good and proper, to give to good alphas when we were ready. She _loved_ us.’’

‘’If not for the war, this would have gone different – for us, and for you,’’ Thalia said sadly, ‘’mother would have raised you differently if we hadn’t been ripped away from her by war and the first scum that found us in the alleyways,’’ she pulled back her jacket and pulled out a gun.

Magnus’ heart froze in his chest.

‘’MAGNUS, NOW!’’ Elwyn yelled.

Magnus snapped out of it. He pushed the thought that there had been Hawthornes before them – a class 0 that Hawthorne may have, truly, loved before they’d been conscripted to the war – out of his head. He threw himself to the ground and Sine didn’t expect him to go down, because his hand tried to grab the air. Magnus rolled and jumped to his feet. Elwyn used Jupiter’s distraction to push himself out of his grip. He lunged towards the fire extinguisher, bringing his arms down hard on his stomach, like Magnus had taught him. On the second hit, the zip ties snapped. He grabbed the heavy fire extinguisher off the wall just as a bullet embedded itself next to his head. He looked sharply to Thalia, who was aiming for him – and then to Magnus, restraint-free now, too. He rose behind her like a beautiful, pink-haired fucking assassin and smashed one of the expensive bottles of wine on her head. Her eyes rolled back and she fell face-first onto the stone floor, her glass of wine clattering out of her hand.

Sine roared, enraged, and pulled out his taser. Jupiter did the same. They both ran. Jupiter went for Elwyn, shockingly nimble, jumping over barrels. She threw herself at Elwyn but she underestimated his strength. He slammed the fire extinguisher forward, blindly. It connected with her face. Elwyn thought he saw a tooth fly before Jupiter dropped backwards, ‘’Jup!’’ Dess yelled, falling to his knees by her and touching her face gingerly. She would have one hell of a bruise.

Elwyn jumped over both of them. He was barely holding the fire extinguisher up but the pain and strain on his muscles would come when his adrenaline died out. He looked wildly to Magnus, being attacked by Sine. The blue-grey haired omega clearly wasn’t thinking straight. He was torn between getting Magnus and getting Thalia. He bobbed on the balls of his feet, his taser jabbing out like a snake every once in a while, electricity crackling. Magnus was hesitant, too – he had the broken bottle of wine in his hand but he clearly wasn’t eager to use it. Whoever made contact first, it was going to be messy.

‘’Hell, I’ll make the mess,’’ Elwyn grunted at himself and took off the safety latch on the fire extinguisher. It jerked with surprising strength, spraying white foam everywhere. With some difficulty, Elwyn aimed the spray at Sine. Sine’s eyes widened in surprise. He slipped and fell backwards. His taser made contact with his thigh and he jerked then convulsed, his thumb frozen on the taser. He flopped around on the floor, shocking himself and unable to gain control of his body enough to stop.

‘’Stop! Stop it!’’ Dess cried out, sliding over the mess of foam to Sine. Elwyn cut off the stream, breathing hard. Magnus held the broken bottle before him, his hands trembling, but Dess didn’t attack – he didn’t even go for Thalia’s gun. He just grabbed Sine’s taser, tossing it away and shook his friend, ‘’Sine! Sine!’’ he looked with hysterical eyes to Elwyn, then to Magnus, ‘’get away!’’

Then, from within the darkness of the tunnel, came another voice – hard and commanding, ‘’hands in the air where I can see them!’’

*~*~*

‘’Lys, are you sure you’re up to it?’’ Ronnie asked, even though they were already in Ronnie’s car, following a national guard convoy, ‘’you can still draw us a map, or, like...well, you could just draw a map.’’

‘’You’ll find the cellar easier if I show you,’’ Lys said from the passenger seat. He was trying to sound confident but Ronnie had noticed him fisting and un-fisting his hands for the past twenty minutes, ‘’we can’t wait any longer. Magnus and Elwyn are in danger.’’

Ronnie sighed, ‘’you’re right,’’ he relented. He still wasn’t happy about it. If it was up to him, he’d never have Lys go within a thousand meters of Gleiter’s mansion.

They were silent for the rest of the ride, until they began approaching the mansion. Ronnie heard Lys’ breathing begin to quicken. Then, suddenly, he blurted, ‘’Ronnie, bite me.’’

Ronnie nearly pressed the brake by accident, ‘’w-what!?’’ he spluttered, ‘’now!?’’

He parked down the road, next to the convoy. He saw Leo and Sig get out of one car as if their seats were on fire. Ronnie’s parking was haphazard and he quickly turned to face Lys. He had so many questions...but Lys just whispered, ‘’please...’’ his eyes were pleading. _Desperate_ , ‘’I can’t get stuck there again.’’

‘’You’re not,’’ Ronnie said, as firmly as he could. Today was Lys’ first day without crutches and it was spent coming back to the place where’d he’d gotten hurt.

Lys shook his head, his violet hair spilling over his shoulders, ‘’I can’t just take your world for it. In this world...I will always belong to someone...’’ he pushed his jumper off his shoulder and pulled his silky hair out of the way, ‘’I might as well belong to you.’’

‘’You’re not...you’re not my property...’’ Ronnie didn’t know what to say. He was shocked.

Lys gave him a small smile, ‘’I know,’’ he said, so quietly, ‘’I just need to know that there will be someone, legally, who can get me out of there if...if I...’’

Ronnie wanted to tell Lys that he’d never be a prisoner there again, that he was safe, but there was no time...and Lys would need time to feel completely safe again. Ronnie hadn’t imagined this was what biting an omega would be liked. He’d fantasised about biting Lys a few times, it was true. He’d even thought about things going further, though he knew that was unfair. Mostly, he just wanted Lys to feel safe – and if biting him quickly in his cop car was the way to go, then...

‘’Okay...’’ Ronnie whispered.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He went around, opening the passenger seat and knelt on the ground. He saw Lys tense, then force himself to relax. Ronnie leaned in. He wanted it to be slow and gentle; he wanted to hold Lys in his arms and tell him it was fine but there was just no bloody _time_. Lys could barely stomach touching so Ronnie tilted his head and bit him, making sure his lips didn’t brush his neck. Lys inhaled sharply, tensing again. Ronnie bit him hard, so there would be no doubt. He bit cleanly over the spot where Gleiter’s bite had been.

When he pulled away, Lys was facing the other way. Ronnie saw him wipe his eyes quickly and discreetly with his sleeve, ‘’thank you,’’ his voice was tiny. In that moment, Ronnie wanted to drill Gleiter into the pavement and run him over.

When Lys got out of the car, he looked composed. Ronnie, on the other hand, felt guilty and strange. He could almost feel what Lys was feeling. He felt the bond between them but he couldn’t act on it, couldn’t offer Lys any comfort. A little awkwardly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a band-aid. Lys gave him a grateful smile and took the band aid, putting it over the bite. They followed the two dozen national guard officers towards the mansion. Leo and Sig were at the head of the column. Ronnie couldn’t quite believe it but Lys’ steps did not falter.

As they came up to the mansion, Ronnie saw Sig knock on the doors. A maid opened, by the looks of it, looking startled and then frightened when she saw all the armed officers. One showed her a search warrant; she had no choice but to step aside. Ronnie followed the guard up the stairs, to the doors...and realised Lys wasn’t with him. He looked back to find the violet-haired omega just standing there, staring at the front doors, wide-eyed. Ronnie quickly jogged down the front steps and went to Lys, ‘’Lys?’’

Lys swallowed visibly, ‘’I’m okay,’’ he said but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the front doors. This had been the first thing he ever saw when Gleiter brought him to his mansion. After that, he’d gone straight to hell, ‘’I’m okay,’’ it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

One of the national guard men came jogging in after them, ‘’Mr Hawthorne? We need you now,’’ he said. He was visibly confused as to why Lys had stopped.

‘’I’m with you,’’ Ronnie said quietly, ‘’you’ve got the bite, remember? You’ll be out of here in two minutes flat.’’

Finally, Lys tore his eyes away from the mansion and looked to Ronnie. He exhaled shakily, ‘’right.’’

They walked up the stairs and into the house. Ronnie could feel even without looking that Lys was tense as a guitar string but he didn’t stop and he didn’t say anything. The column of guards parted for him. The mood was grim and expectant. Nobody knew what would be waiting for them in the cellar. Ronnie and Lys joined Leo and Sig at the front, ‘’do you remember where the entrance to the cellar is, Lys?’’ Sig asked urgently.

‘’Yes, doctor.’’

Ronnie was, again, shocked that Lys’ voice wasn’t trembling anymore. He sounded calm, though his body was tense. He walked, quickly, down the hall of the ground floor and stopped before a white door finished with gold. When he pushed it open, it revealed a spacious bathroom. Between the toilet and a stand for toiletries was a door that looked like a cupboard. Innocent. Normal. Lys walked up to it but did not touch the handle. He did not touch anything, ‘’through here,’’ he said. He looked deadly calm, ‘’follow the tunnel to the end and you’ll get to the cellar.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Sig breathed.

Leo didn’t say anything. He looked more determined and serious than anyone had ever seen him as he motioned for the national guard. He had a gun in his belt; as did Sig, ‘’your highness, let us go first,’’ one of the men said.

‘’No,’’ Leo said, but Sig put his hand on his shoulder.

He was trying to stay calm, ‘’they’re trained, Leo. We’ll go behind them.’’

Magnus swallowed but nodded. He glanced to Lys who stood by the cellar doors perfectly still, like a statue, ‘’thanks.’’

Lys didn’t react. Magnus pulled open the doors. There were a few steps here, leading to a sloping, dark tunnel. The national guard went in; Sig and Leo followed. Gradually, as more of them piled in and the bathroom became less crowded, Ronnie noticed Lys shaking again. It was strange tremors; his hands were fisted so hard his knuckles were white and by the set of his jaw, Ronnie could tell Lys’ teeth were gritted. It was as if he had a single thread wound around him, holding him in place.

And then it snapped.

One second, Lys was barely moving. Then, he was running. It took Ronnie a second to realise why he was gone, ‘’Lys!’’

He left Leo and Sig to coordinate the rescue mission and he set off running after Lys. Staff were gathered in the front hall, looking anxious. Lys tore through them like through dominoes and Ronnie fought to keep up. Lys’ leg had barely just healed from being broken and after such a run, he’d probably need it looked at again. But right then, it didn’t look like he felt pain – or anything at all. He was just _running_. He flew through the front doors, down the steps and down the driveway. He ran straight past all the parked cars, past Ronnie’s, and kept going, ‘’Lys!’’ Ronnie yelled, fighting to catch up. Lys didn’t even seem to hear him.

When Ronnie’s lungs felt like they would burst, Lys finally slowed. They were in a residential road somewhere, full of nice houses. Lys ran into one of the side alleyways and that’s where he stopped. When Ronnie finally caught up with him, Lys was crouched down, one hand on the wall, the other on his middle, head down, almost like he was going to be sick. He was shaking so badly Ronnie thought he was glitching out of existence.

And then he started crying.

His sobs were the most heart-breaking, heart-aching ones Ronnie had ever heard and he could do absolutely nothing except slide to his knees by Ronnie and stare at him in helpless shock. He’d kept it together so well for Magnus and Elwyn, and now he fell apart completely. He cried himself raw, his head bowed so low his hair brushed the ground. His sobbing seemed never ending – it felt like a cry for help into the void, but Ronnie didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even touch Lys. So he just knelt there, feeling his own tears sting his eyes. It didn’t feel like Lys would ever stop crying.

But he did, eventually.

‘’I’m never going to be normal again,’’ he said in a raw, shaking voice. His arms were around himself now, as if he could protect himself from everything ugly in his world.

‘’You _are_ normal,’’ Ronnie said. His voice came out soft and trembling from held back tears.

Lys shook his head, his hair gathering dust from the ground, ‘’h-he...took so much of me, I don’t...I don’t even know how to...’’

‘’You’re not alone, Lys,’’ Ronnie whispered, ‘’you’re _not_.’’

‘’I don’t know what to do anymore, Ronnie,’’ Lys whispered and his voice cracked. He sounded like a child who’d lost his mother and knew he’d never see her again. He sounded like a child who knew he could never be a child again.

He started crying again and all Ronnie could do was sit by him and try not to cry himself.

*~*~*

Sig and Leo walked down the tunnel, hearts pounding. Neither had used a gun ever but they were ready to use them now. Sig didn’t know whether he should reassure Leo; he didn’t even know how to reassure himself. There was a good chance that Elwyn and Magnus were already...

Suddenly, there was shouts from down the tunnel, a gunshot, more shouting, smashing, a loud hissing noise... the national guard in front sped up and it took everything in Sig not to shove them out of the way and run to Elwyn. God, that gunshot...

The darkness of the tunnel dispersed to light provided by some naked light-bulbs. The tunnel here became broader and Sig suddenly had room to move, to manoeuvred, amongst barrels of wine and rows of bottles... he froze, not exactly sure what he was looking at for a long moment. There was white foam and spilled purple wine everywhere. A man and two women – all omegas – were on the ground. A fourth male omega crouched down by the other man, looking frightened.

And there were Magnus and Elwyn.

Magnus held a broken wine bottle and was wielding it like a sword. Elwyn held a fire extinguisher like a flame thrower, ‘’hands in the air where I can see them!’’ one of the national guard men called, pointing his gun.

Magnus and Elwyn only then seemed to notice them. They looked to the national guard and, as one, dropped their weapons. They looked frightened now, too, and they hastily raised their arms in the air. Sig exhaled shakily, his eyes concentrated solely on Elwyn. He seemed unharmed. Pale and wishy-washy, yeah, but... Elwyn’s frightened eyes scanned over the crowd and then fell on Sig. They widened. Then the fear disappeared, ‘Sig...’’ he mouthed.

Sig dropped his gun and ran through the national guard, who looked a little confused until he reached Elwyn and pulled him into a fierce hug, ‘’fuck, Elwyn, you’re alright...’’ he whispered against Elwyn’s curls, holding him so tight Elwyn felt like he couldn’t breathe. But it was fine. He didn’t need to breathe as long as he had Sig. He’d never felt so complete than when Sig finally had him in his arms. He hadn’t even noticed how _empty_ he’d felt. In just a few short months, Sig had managed to take such an important space in Elwyn’s life, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ the alpha whispered, over and over again, ‘’I’m so sorry, Elwyn, I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry, I’ll never do that to you again...’’ the argument, Sig bringing his hand down on the counter...it all seemed so far away. Elwyn melted into his alpha’s arms, closing his eyes against gathering tears. He felt Sig run his hands down his back, through his hair, up his arms, as if making sure he was really there, really in one piece, unhurt... eventually, Sig just hugged him again, ‘’interesting choice of weapon,’’ Sig murmured about the fire extinguisher.

Elwyn laughed and hugged him, tightly, ‘’I had to make do.’’

Sig pulled away just enough to look at Elwyn. He cupped his face, ‘’we stay together from now on,’’ he said, quietly but firmly, ‘’because we’re together and that means I take care of you and I don’t let you get hurt.’’

‘’Same to you,’’ Elwyn murmured. They hugged again. They wouldn’t stop all day, likely.

The national guard had spread out by then. They put handcuffs on the omega perpetrators. They had gone to arrest Magnus originally, too, but Leo reached him first. He stood before him for a long moment, just looking at him as if he didn’t believe he was seeing him again. Magnus stared back. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what type of relationship the two of them had, but Leo had come for him. He’d come looking, even after being kidnapped himself. Magnus could tell all the bad memories had come back by the desperately helpless look in Leo’s eyes, ‘’hey,’’ Leo said finally. His voice was uneven. His hands were shaking.

Magnus finally moved. He couldn’t take just standing there anymore. Relief and happiness hit him at the same time and he just reached out, taking Leo’s hand and pressing it to his lips. The kiss brushed there was sweet and gentle; Magnus wondered if he’d imagined the tremors in Leo’s hands lessening a little, ‘’hey,’’ he murmured back, dropping their touching hands between them. Leo’s hands were still shaking a little and he didn’t seem to be able to bring himself to touch Magnus properly, as if he was afraid Magnus was just a mirage. He was a mess, Magnus knew. They both were. He was more than relieved when Leo finally whispered, ‘’let’s go home.’’

*~*~*

‘’Yeah. Yeah, that’s great. Thanks. Take care,’’ the moment Dorian pulled his phone from his ear and clicked disconnect, Brodie was by him, hanging off his arm.

‘’Well?’’ he asked anxiously, eyes big and worried.

‘’They’ve got them,’’ Dorian said with a relieved smile, ‘’Elwyn and Magnus are safe.’’

Brodie nearly collapsed. Dorian felt the strain on his arm as Brodie sagged, resting against the alpha, ‘’thank god,’’ Brodie whispered.

‘’But we’re all under de-facto house arrest until the trial, just to be on the safe side,’’ Dorian added.

‘’Yes...’’ Brodie said, laughing shakily, ‘’that seems smart. Was it Gleiter?’’

‘’Not sure. But they’ll get it out of the perpetrators,’’ Dorian said. 

Brodie nodded. He seemed barely able to stand from the relief and the disappearance of the fear and worry that had weighed on him for the last few days. Dorian put an arm around the small omega and led him over to the kitchen windowsill. He heard him inhale in surprise when Dorian lifted him and sat him down on the windowsill, by the open window, in the stream of the cool, smoggy air of Stormview. Dorian leaned against the wall and pulled his cigarette packet from the pocket of his scuffed jeans. He needed some nicotine to soothe the jumble of emotions inside him. Brodie leaned his forehead on the windowpane and glanced at Dorian, ‘’can I have one?’’ he asked shyly.

Dorian looked at him in surprise but mutely offered him a packet. Brodie smiled and took a cigarette, letting Dorian light it for him. The alpha watched him cough and sputter stubbornly through the cigarette for the next ten minutes. By the time they threw their cigarette butts out of the window, Dorian’s mind was clearer. He was ready to take down Gleiter in two week’s time. They all were.

*~*~*

Exhausted, Lys fell asleep in Ronnie’s car. Ronnie carried him out of it when they pulled up back at Kalei’s mansion in the afternoon. Lys remained asleep, unbothered by Ronnie’s touch, as Ronnie carefully carried him in. He was surprised to find Kalei waiting for them. He was sitting on the lower steps of the staircase, face in hands, wearing a t-shirts and jeans – Stormview clothes that he didn’t usually opt for. He looked surprisingly comfy, even occupying such a grand staircase. When Ronnie walked in with a sleeping Lys, Kalei got to his feet quickly, his dark eyes questioning. Ronnie gave him a tight smile and a nod. He and Lys had waited in his car for news of Elwyn and Magnus; as soon as it was confirmed that they were safe, Lys had asked Ronnie to drive him back to Kalei’s. He didn’t want to face his friends right then, when he was shattered to pieces.

Kalei looked relieved at the news conveyed in Ronnie’s nod. He came over, barefoot, like some wandering forest spirit. He looked down at Lys, asleep in Ronnie’s arms, ‘’poor boy,’’ Kalei murmured. Very carefully, he brushed Lys’ violet hair from his forehead and pressed a small kiss there, ‘’put him to bed. He should rest.’’

Ronnie nodded, ‘’I will.’’

‘’We could get you a room, too, Mr Amnon,’’ Kalei offered quietly, as to not wake Lys.

Ronnie smiled softly, ‘’thank you, but I’m fine on the armchair in Lys’ room. I...don’t want him to be alone right now.’’

Kalei nodded, understanding, and squeezed Ronnie’s shoulder. They parted ways; Ronnie took Lys to his bedroom on the ground floor and Kalei went upstairs, to his own. Now that Morph was with child, he got tired and peckish more easily. Kalei had left him reading a book to try and distract himself from his nerves regarding the rescue mission but when the Duke returned, he found his omega dozing off on their large bed. Kalei smiled, stopping by the bed. He wondered how Morph would look like asleep on his bed in his bedroom back in Athira, with the warm Mireyan sunlight falling through the window...

Morph stirred, feeling Kalei’s stare. His grey eyes opened a little and he blinked sleepily, ‘’did they come back yet?’’ he mumbled.

Kalei sat by him, ‘’they did. Your friends are safe.’’

Morph closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. His hand went automatically to his stomach. He was already protective of the baby that didn’t even form a bump yet, ‘’that’s good,’’ he whispered. When he opened his eyes again, he was fully awake. He sat up in bed and took the book that had fallen into his lap, closing it and setting it aside, ‘’what about the people that kidnapped them?’’

‘’I don’t know the details yet,’’ Kalei said, ‘’though...I think it was tough on Lys.’’

Morph lowered his eyes to his lap, ‘’yes,’’ he whispered, ‘’I hope he’s alright.’’

Kalei reached out and cupped Morph’s hand, ‘’I’m sure he will be. He can stay here as long as he likes. But, us...’’ Kalei hesitated, biting his lip, ‘’I know I said we’d stay as long as you want but I never imagined we’d be having a baby so quickly. I...want you to have him or her in Mireya. I want you to already think of Mireya as home by then; I want you to be comfortable with my family and I don’t want you to worry about all of this-‘’

‘’Kalei,’’ Morph put his free hand over Kalei’s gently. His eyes were intent when they met his alpha’s, ‘’I can’t leave. Not until this is finished.’’

Kalei sighed, ‘’Morpheus, this isn’t home, for me or you. This is just...a transit house, somewhere to stay for a while. I want to bring our baby into a place that’s home.’’

‘’I know,’’ Morph said. For once, it was Kalei who was getting wound up and Morph who was gentle and calm, ‘’but if I leave here without seeing things through to the end, I’ll just worry myself to death in Mireya. It won’t be good for me or you or the baby. Eight months is a long time; there’s still a big likelihood that this will all be done and dusted by the time the baby comes. Besides,’’ he smiled sweetly, ‘’I think of this house as home, at least for now. This is where I got to know you properly,’’ he played gently with the signet ring on Kalei’s finger, ‘’I wouldn’t mind having our child here.’’

Kalei gazed at him for a moment before finally smiling and squeezing Morph’s hand, ‘’you’ve gotten so chatty; I forget how quiet you were when you first came here,’’ he leaned over to kiss Morph’s forehead, ‘’I’m glad you’ve opened up, sweetheart.’’

Morph put his arms around Kalei’s neck and hugged him tightly, ‘’Kalei?’’

‘’Hm?’’

‘’Swear you won’t take me away from here until we’re done with the academy,’’ the omega whispered.

Kalei sighed but hugged Morph back and reluctantly said, ‘’I swear I won’t take you away from here until you’ve done all you have to do.’’

Morph squeezed him and then pulled back just a little, cupping his face. His smile was soft and certain, ‘’ask me to marry you again.’’

Kalei’s eyes widened a tad, ‘’but...I don’t even have a ring-‘’

‘’You didn’t have a ring when you asked me the first time, either,’’ Morph whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

Kalei smiled and, once he did, he couldn’t stop, ‘’will you marry me, Morpheus?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Morph said instantly, closing the gap between them. Their lips slid together as if they were made for each other.

When they pulled back, Morph giggled softly. He was flushed, embarrassed. He laughed so often now. Kalei held him closer then let go to slide his signet ring off his finger. He took Morph’s hand and put the ring on, ‘’there,’’ he murmured, kissing his fiancé’s cheek, ‘’keep that until I get you the real thing.’’

Morph smiled and they kissed again. When they pulled back, Morph whispered, ‘’I think I’m in love with you, Kalei.’’

The smile Kalei gave him was worth every syllable, ‘’I love you, too,’’ Kalei whispered. They kissed again.

*~*~*

The whole journey back to the palace, Leo was silent. The whole ordeal had triggered memories from his childhood and his own kidnapping that he’d managed to forget about. Magnus held his hand in the car and didn’t let go once. It was strange but after the kidnapping, after nearly breaking free all by themselves, Magnus felt stronger. More powerful. Like, for once, he wasn’t helpless. And he was more than happy to share his strength with Leo, on whom the whole thing had the opposite effect. Even once they reached the palace, Leo’s hands were still shaking. They walked into the castle in silence. The foyer was a little crowded with all of Leo’s personal staff. Reo hovered near the doors anxiously. She looked like she wanted to give Magnus a relieved hug but as he passed, Magnus just squeezed her hand briefly. He only had time for Leo in that moment.

They walked upstairs together. Leo walked Magnus to his room but once Magnus opened the doors, he kept a hold on Leo’s hand, ‘’come,’’ he murmured. Leo followed him mutely. His eyes were empty. Magnus figured that if he pushed past that emptiness, he’d find a world of hurt and fear. He led Leo over to the bed and got on it. Leo gave him a softly puzzled look as Magnus patted the space next to him. Hesitantly, Leo kicked his shoes off. He was playing with his fingers and his sudden shyness was adorable. He got on the bed with Magnus and Magnus pulled him against his chest. Even though Leo was miles taller than Magnus, the omega made sure he was laying higher, so that, for once, Leo felt small and protected and not like the one who had to do the protecting. Leo pressed his cheek to Magnus’ chest and Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. He stroked the alpha’s golden hair, resting his own cheek atop Leo’s head.

For a moment, Leo was stiff and tense. Then, slowly, he relaxed, his eyes falling shut by themselves as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ middle and snuggled into him. It had been a while since he’d felt as safe as he suddenly did with just Magnus – a de-facto defenceless omega – holding him. He felt Magnus press a kiss to his forehead and he sighed, content, ‘’thanks for coming to find me,’’ Magnus whispered.

Leo hugged him tighter, ‘’I barely did anything.’’

‘’You did something,’’ Magnus said. He kept stroking Leo’s hair, ‘’you came looking. That’s a lot...my...my parents never wanted me, it seems. No one has ever come to find me, to save me, before. So...’’ he kissed Leo’s forehead again, ‘’thanks. Thank you, Leo.’’

‘’I won’t leave you, Magnus. Ever,’’ Leo whispered, ‘’...unless you really, really want me to.’’

Magnus chuckled, ‘’I don’t want you to,’’ he promised. Leo’s hands finally stopped shaking. He stroked Magnus’ back in slow circles, ‘’are you alright, Leo?’’ Magnus asked eventually.

‘’I should be asking you that,’’ Leo whispered. His hand stilled on Magnus’ back, ‘’the...the thing about me getting kidnapped...I was scared to death, yes, and it was...it was horrifying and it gave me nightmares but...it was the stuff after that really just...’’ he trailed off, swallowed. He’d never talked about it before and he didn’t want to whinge in front of Magnus, not after all he’d been through.

But Magnus just kept stroking his hair, ‘’tell me.’’

It all came pouring out, ‘’my mother never wanted children, I don’t think,’’ Leo said, ‘’she thought kids were cute and babies were adorable but only for a little bit. All of us – me and my sisters – saw nannies and maids more than we saw our mother. She doesn’t like kids. What she likes is heirs. When Helena became old enough to be actually trained as a crown princess, she instantly became my mother’s favourite. Then, Katelyn. Nina is only a year older than me. We were both babies together and then, when mother saw us, she doted on us cause we were cute. When we grew a little, she gradually lost interest. Nina got angular and bony quickly but I was chubby and short for ages and that made her dote on me longer than she did on Nina. I thought...that maybe I was her special favourite, because she was soft with me, while she schooled my sisters to take the throne one day. But that passed.’’

‘’It happened when I was kidnapped. Katelyn was the spare heir and Nina was the spare of the spare. You don’t need three spares. I was never needed. So, while I was cute and out of the way my mother was kind and gentle to me when she saw me and I...I loved her so much. She was everything to me. But then I got kidnapped. It was an international scandal and it was messy. She had to mobilise forces, deal with press, deal with the kidnappers, play the full-time doting mother to not only her missing son but all her daughters for the cameras...I think she was exhausted by it all. She realised that I wasn’t just a cute son she could ignore when she had better things to do. I was a nuisance now.’’ Leo went quiet for a long moment, ‘’I don’t think she ever picked me up after I came back home. It was...as if it would have been better if the kidnappers had killed me. She would have mourned me and then moved on. When I came back, she realised I was just leverage to use against her. I wasn’t important. I tried to be. I did everything I could to get her to love me again but I was getting older, and then I got skinny and tall and just...all lanky and awkward, and that made it harder. When it was clear she wouldn’t notice me anymore I just...became a brat, I guess. I still am. And I didn’t want to change that. If I can’t be useful or loved by her I thought I’d at least be a pain in the ass. That way she wouldn’t be able to ignore me, even if she wanted to...’’ Leo laughed softly, ‘’stupid, isn’t it?’’

Magnus hugged him closer, burying his nose in Leo’s hair. He’d never had a mother that he knew, but he knew what Leo felt. There had been a short, brief moment when Magnus had been very little when he’d tried to win over Headmistress Hawthorne’s affection, when the academy was still an orphanage. There had been a time when he hoped to be adopted; when he wished with everything he had to be loved. Leo was like that, too. But where Magnus had Elwyn and Lys and Brodie, Leo hadn’t had anyone. No wonder he grew up to be the way he was, ‘’you are a brat,’’ Magnus murmured, ‘’but I’m not leaving you, either. No matter how lanky or awkward or annoying you get.’’

That made Leo laugh, though it sounded like he might cry just as quickly. His face was hidden in Magnus’ chest, ‘’promise?’’ he whispered and he sounded so vulnerable Magnus couldn’t take it.

He tucked his hands against Leo’s cheeks and tilted his head up, pressing a sweet, long kiss to his lips, ‘’promise,’’ he whispered after, stroking Leo’s cheek. He opened his eyes and found Leo looking at him with eyes that revealed that world of hurt – but also now held hope and, maybe, love, ‘’but don’t be an asshole,’’ Magnus added.

Leo’s mouth quirked up in a smile, ‘’I won’t be,’’ his smile faltered and he sat up, leaning his elbow on the pillow and propping his head up. He looked down at Magnus, his fingers slowly stroking his cheek, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he said finally.

Magnus’ eyes widened. It was the first time Leo had ever apologised to him.

‘’I’m sorry for buying you,’’ Leo said, levelly, like he was confessing his sins, ‘’I’m sorry for being a horrible prick to you. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for the collar. I’m sorry for trying to cage you in. I’m sorry for trying to push myself on you. I’m...sorry for all of it. Everything,’’ his eyes were intense and sincere, ‘’I’ll never hurt you again, Magnus.’’

With Leo’s apology, a weight was lifted off Magnus’ chest. He smiled and tilted his head to kiss Leo’s hand, ‘’good.’’

*~*~*

When Elwyn entered the apartment with Sig, he could have cried. He hadn’t realised that he’d started thinking of this place as home. He took his shoes off and went to greet the parrot, Snorri. When he finished feeding her, he took a long, long shower and came out in fresh clothes to find Sig making him a sandwich and tea. As soon as he drank Sig’s tea, Elwyn felt better. When the dishes were washed, Sig extended his hand out to his omega, ‘’come with me.’’

Elwyn eagerly followed him to the bedroom. He didn’t know if he could handle anything heavier tonight in the red room, but he wanted to touch Sig. Desperately. He wanted to feel that his alpha was with him, properly. But Sig didn’t take him into the red room. He stepped behind Elwyn, wrapping his arms around his middle. He tilted his head to nuzzle his nose into the side of Elwyn’s neck, ‘’remember your first night here?’’ he murmured.

‘’Yes,’’ Elwyn said. It felt like an eternity away but it had only been less than three months ago.

‘’What did you think that night?’’ Sig asked, ‘’you were so tense.’’

‘’Till you touched me,’’ Elwyn said quietly, ‘’I was...scared. But then you made me feel good, without taking anything in return. And then you made me supper. That confused the hell out of me,’’ Sig chuckled and Elwyn blushed, ‘’a-and...I thought you were a beast. For being able to make me feel so good so quickly.’’

Sig laughed, surprised, ‘’a beast, huh?’’ he kissed Elwyn’s neck sweetly, then leaned his forehead on Elwyn’s shoulder, ‘’I’m so glad you’re back, El.’’

Elwyn turned in his arms and kissed him. It felt like coming home. He sighed, melting into Sig’s arms when the alpha kissed him back, pulling him closer. But he didn’t go further, instead pushing Elwyn away gently, ‘’take your clothes off and go lay down on your stomach,’’ he murmured.

Elwyn felt his blush intensify, ‘’okay,’’ he said. He turned back around, taking his clothes off until he was just in his underwear, aware that Sig was drinking him in with his eyes. He lay down obediently on his stomach on their bed. Sig came over. Elwyn felt the bed dip as Sig sat over Elwyn and the scrape of the basket as it came out from under the bed. There was the pop of a cap and the squirt of oil. Elwyn sighed, pressing himself into the pillows, as Sig lay his hands on him, rubbing the oil in with practiced movements. Sig worked out the knots in his shoulders and spine expertly. Then, his hands slowed. Elwyn felt him bend over and kiss his shoulder, like he had that first night together. He didn’t stop there; Sig kissed down his back, softly, his hands following, massaging gently till Elwyn felt like he was a puddle that had melted onto the mattress. His eyes fluttered shut. His mouth parted, letting out soft sighs and quiet moans.

Sig’s fingers massaged just above the waistband of Elwyn’s underwear. Elwyn heard his quiet chuckle, ‘’do you know you have dimples here?’’ he asked quietly, dragging his thumbs over the gentle indents.

‘’I do?’’ Elwyn asked, distracted and relaxed.

‘’Mmmh. How cute,’’ Sig murmured, bending down to kiss each. Then, his fingers tugged Elwyn’s underwear off. Elwyn exhaled shakily as Sig massaged his thighs, ‘’how do you feel?’’

‘’Good...’’ Elwyn mumbled, ‘’so good...’’

Sig smiled, his hand stopping to cup the back of his leg, stroking it with his thumb, ‘’do you want to sleep?’’

Elwyn knew what Sig was asking. He smiled into the pillows, ‘’no,’’ he didn’t want to sleep, ever. He just wanted to be with Sig.

Elwyn gasped when Sig slipped a slick finger inside him, slowly and carefully. Elwyn exhaled slowly and relaxed at the familiarity of the action. Sig pressed a second finger in. His other hand reached up to stroke Elwyn’s back lovingly. Elwyn clutched at the pillows, eyes closed, breath coming out rapidly. Only Sig could make him feel like that. He felt as if all his cold, dark places were suddenly light and warm and fuzzy. When Sig finally flipped Elwyn over, the omega’s eyes were half-closed and hazy and needing. Sig cupped his jaw and kissed him – one long, slow sweep before Sig pulled back, gouging Elwyn’s reaction. Elwyn reached out, tugging on Sig’s shirt, ‘’what?’’ he asked breathily.

Sig shook his head, running his hand through Elwyn’s curls, ‘’just...you know you’re much more important to me than just this, right?’’ he asked, brushing his fingers over Elwyn’s bare stomach, ‘’you’re more important to me than...than just our physical stuff.’’

Elwyn’s eyes flicked to Sig and he was surprised to find the alpha blushing – for the first time. Elwyn smirked, ‘’you’re usually much more articulate, doctor,’’ he whispered, but he was full of happiness. At what Sig meant. At the fact that he got to see him again. At the fact that they were okay.

Sig leaned in to peck Elwyn’s lips again, ‘’I just meant to say that you’re important to me. Very important. That’s all.’’

Elwyn’s smile turned softer, ‘’you’re important to me, too,’’ he connected their lips into a long, deep kiss, ‘’I’m sorry for running away,’’ he said seriously when they pulled back.

Sig shook his head, ‘’I’m sorry for scaring you. I hate doing that.’’

Elwyn reached up to take off Sig’s glasses and put them on the bedside table, ‘’no. It was stupid of me to get scared. I know you’d never hurt me.’’

‘’Still,’’ Sig looked at him with such care Elwyn’s heart melted. The alpha brushed his curls out of Elwyn’s eyes, ‘’I’m sorry. I won’t do that again. I won’t scare you like that ever again.’’

Elwyn nodded and opened his arms for Sig. They pressed closed to each other, kissing and just touching each other – their shoulders, arms, waists, faces. Just making sure the other person was really there. After an eternity, Elwyn finally managed to get Sig to strip. When Sig took Elwyn into his arms it was un-obscured. Just them. Elwyn pecked Sig’s lips, ‘’you don’t want to tie me up or something?’’ he murmured.

‘’No,’’ Sig said, pulling Elwyn even closer, ‘’I just want you like this.’’

Sig made love to him, more gentle and sweet than ever before. Elwyn couldn’t get enough of his alpha. Every time he looked up at him and their eyes met, Elwyn thought that he might love this man, just a little bit. Eventually Elwyn became so lost in the pleasure and the haze of orgasm after orgasm that he just closed his eyes and let Sig do whatever he wanted. His attention sharpened when Sig grazed his teeth against Elwyn’s neck and whispered, ‘’can I bite you?’’

Elwyn latched onto his alpha, clinging to him, ‘’yes,’’ he said, and his voice cracked. Being touched so much, so lovingly, by Sig...it was all too much, suddenly. Elwyn felt like he’d shatter and he didn’t even care. He’d shatter for Sig, gladly, a thousand times over.

Sig kissed Elwyn’s neck heatedly, as if he could tell exactly what Elwyn was feeling. When he finally bit him, Elwyn whimpered, burying his face in Sig’s hair. His thighs trembled and his legs wrapped around Sig’s waist. Sig held him close, kissing around the mark his bite had left, ‘’you’re mine now,’’ he whispered, ‘’my Elwyn.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Elwyn said unevenly, feeling like he might cry. He’d always despised the idea of belonging to someone so why did this make him feel like he’d finally found himself? ‘’you’re mine, too.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Sig whispered, kissing Elwyn’s hair and peppering his face with kisses.

Once they were done, they lay tangled up with each other on the messy covers, stark naked, just breathing each other in, ‘’you don’t have a shift tonight?’’ Elwyn double-checked? He’d probably tie Sig to the bed if he tried to leave.

‘’No,’’ Sig assured, ‘’I told the hospital that if they called me tonight, I’d quit.’’

Elwyn chuckled but, as he began drifting off, his mind went back to the matter at hand. Sig wouldn’t testify in court. They’d need someone else. It felt like a battle had been won, but they still had a war ahead of them. It would be long and exhausting. But, if nothing else, Sig was at least on his side. Elwyn fell asleep peacefully, knowing that.

*~*

If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next 5 chapters) as well as the first 10 chapters of the sequel, please check out the notes below <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next FIVE chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as the FIRST TEN chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next 5 chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 1- chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...  
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> Rockin' Pneumonia (and the Oogie Boogie Flu): An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over Chicago and for that, he needs someone strong at his side - not an omega bitch, but a queen. He lays his sights on Johnny, a grocery store worker by day and a cage fighter known as the Omega Terror by night. The problem is - Johnny has his own plans and wants nothing to do with any greaser. 
> 
> TAGS: 1950s, omegaverse, mpreg, hate to love, gangsters, alpha x omega   
> .
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> Vatsalya - a Lirimverse novel about Sai, living in a boarding house for future omega bonds when he meets Oliver Bradshaw, the head of the second most powerful beast family in the world. Sai is low-born and Oliver is supposed to be interested in someone else, and yet from the very first time they meet, sparks fly.   
> (Prequel to the upcoming Lirim sequel)
> 
> TAGS: Lirimverse, omegaverse, mpreg, slow burn, arranged marriage, fluff, smut, domestic life 
> 
> .
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about the crew of a spaceship trying to make their way back to Earth 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50+ OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	21. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! As always, I hope everyone is doing well; thank you so much for the support, especially the comments! I appreciate every single one - I read them all with a smile and it makes me so excited to see I got a comment, so please comment if you have any constructive criticism or if there was anything you liked! Lots of love xx

The night before the court case against Gleiter was a stressful one for them all. Kalei worried especially for Morph. He wasn’t speaking at the trial and so he was restless. Eventually, after nearly a whole day of feeling like he was going to crawl up the walls of the mansion, Morph finally went downstairs. Usually being in Kalei’s presence calmed him, but tonight, he felt as if they were talking about anything _but_ the court case. It was kind of like trying to ignore a tsunami when the waves were about to crash into your face. As much as Morph adored Kalei, he couldn’t possibly understand what Morph felt – but there was someone who did. A little after noon, Morph went down the staircase to the ground floor and knocked on Lys’ room, ‘’come in,’’ Lys said. When Morph walked in, he found his fellow Hawthorne on the armchair near the bed. His legs were stretched out before him – after the little run episode after Gleiter’s mansion, doctor Hjart had told him to take it easy. Like, really _easy_. No running, jogging or skipping if Lys didn’t want to be back on his crutches. The omega had been reading a book – or trying to, anyway. It was set in his lap but Lys had been staring out of the window. With his long, violet hair hanging over his shoulders like silk, he looked like some forlorn mermaid, seeking the sea.

‘’What are you reading?’’ Morph asked conversationally, with a small smile, as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He’d never been close with Lys, just as he’d never been close with Magnus, Brodie or Elwyn, but they had a bond nonetheless. All Hawthornes did. Even so, Morph admitted guiltily to himself that he’d been avoiding Lys a little. After the ball, their paths had forked so drastically. Morph ended up with the most loving, gentle man in the world; Lys ended up with the opposite. In just three months, they’d experienced worlds so different to each other’s that Morph didn’t know how to begin talking to Lys about it. He seemed so hurt. His trauma, his well of melancholy, scared Morph. Kalei had made it so easy to forget that he’d been drowning in a well of his own – one of despair – that had prompted him to jump out of the window that day.

‘’Oh, just...’’ Lys waved a hand vaguely over his book, ‘’an adventure book. About a pilot,’’ he hesitated, ‘’my mum used to read it to me, before she died.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Morph said softly. He’d never heard Lys talk about his past; but then again Morph had barely spoken to anyone at the academy. He’d always just kind of sat with Greer, who was as removed as him, always in a world of her own. The world in her head never seemed to be any better than the one she was stuck in. Morph wondered if she was okay, ‘’is it any good?’’

Lys shrugged, ‘’it’s...hard to read it,’’ he sighed softly, ‘’when I was in the library, I very nearly picked up a fairytale book, even though I’m sick of fairytales. They’re just not real,’’ his eyes turned a little dark, ‘’I don’t know why they insisted on making us read them in the academy, when our lives would never be like that.’’

Morph decided not to say anything to that. Now that he thought about it, his life _was_ a little like a fairytale. He lived in a mansion, grand as a palace, with a man who looked like a forest faerie and behaved like a prince charming. It felt like Kalei had rescued him from a tower guarded by an evil witch...while Lys had been snatched up by a fearsome ogre who locked him up in a bog. Morph decided to cheer Lys up a little. He put his hand on his stomach. He wasn’t showing yet, ‘’we haven’t told you because everything was happening but...Kalei and I are having a baby.’’

Lys’ blue eyes widened, ‘’what?’’ he breathed.

Morph smiled, making sure that Lys knew he wanted the child, as long as Kalei was at his side, ‘’I’m only a few weeks in,’’ he said, ‘’but I’ve been having morning sickness and everything. It’s very surreal.’’

Lys’ eyes were uncertain as he looked to Morph’s stomach, ‘’that’s...wow, I...congratulations?’’

Morph smiled again, ‘’thanks,’’ he said gently.

Lys looked a little uneasy, like he expected the baby in Morph’s stomach to be some kind of monster. Lys couldn’t blame him, ‘’Kalei wanted me to have the baby in Mireya, but we’ll see about that,’’ he said, as easily as he could, ‘’but since I’ve found out, I’ve been anticipating it,’’ saying it out-loud made it feel more real. Morph had ignored the excitement in him, too busy with everything that was going on. Now his smile turned giddy, ‘’I can’t wait to hold this baby in my arms.’’

Lys’ mouth finally quirked up, ‘’I’m happy for you, Morph.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ Morph said again. He reached across the empty space between them and took Lys’ hand, giving it a squeeze.

Lys relaxed under his fellow omega’s touch. It was so different to when alphas touched him. He felt safe. Safe enough to talk about it, ‘’I’m glad he didn’t get me pregnant,’’ he whispered, ‘’I wouldn’t...be able to...’’

Morph nodded, understanding. He remembered Mr Shipton, his cold voice, how he wanted to give Morph a new name, and how that finally drove Morph over the edge and out of the window. He wondered if Lys had considered ending it all. Probably. He wondered if Lys would have, if he hadn’t been chained up. He wondered if he would even now, when he was free, if he found out he had Gleiter’s child inside him. Morph felt sick just thinking about it. He squeezed Lys’ hand harder, ‘’I get it,’’ he met Lys’ eyes, ‘’will you be alright to see him tomorrow?...Gleiter...?’’

Lys half-flinched at the sound of that name. He never called his captor by his name, as if he was pretending he wasn’t real. Morph was surprised when Lys said, ‘’yes. As long as we win,’’ Morph was shocked when, suddenly, Lys’ eyes filled with more fear than Morph could ever comprehend. His voice trembled a little as he whispered, ‘’I can’t go back to him. I _won’t_.’’

Morph knew there was a chance that that would be exactly what would happen. In every sense, the court system was against Lys and for Gleiter. Gleiter was an alpha and Lys was his omega, bitten and bonded. Gleiter was a respected member of society, a Lord. Lys was nobody. Add in some prejudice against omegas, sprinkle in some sexism, kick in an asshole judge...and Gleiter’s charges might well be dropped and Lys returned to him.

Morph’s eyes were deadly serious. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt strong enough to protect Lys, but he did as he said, ‘’I won’t let him take you back. None of us will. He’ll have to get through all of us if he wants to get to you.’’

Lys seemed to believe him, at least a little. He smiled gratefully.

*~*~*

‘’Don’t bite your nails,’’ Sig said gently, pushing Elwyn’s hand away from his mouth. He’d made lunch and then taken an afternoon shower while all Elwyn did was sit on the couch and worry. He didn’t even turn the TV on.

‘’I can’t help it!’’ the omega complained, ‘’I’m scared – what if I say something wrong? What if they don’t take me seriously?’’

‘’Relax,’’ Sig said, calm as ever. He turned Elwyn around on the couch and massaged his shoulders firmly, trying to let loose some of his tension, ‘’you will be just fine.’’

Elwyn’s voice was suddenly tiny, ‘’but what if I’m not? What if none of us are?’’

Sig’s hands stilled on Elwyn’s shoulders. For the first time, he wondered if he really should be supporting Elwyn being a witness in court against a man as powerful as Lord Gleiter. But it wasn’t as if he could just tell Elwyn ‘no’. He wasn’t his parent. So instead, Sig just wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back on the couch, between his legs, ‘’you will be fine,’’ he said in a warm, certain voice. Elwyn’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned back into his alpha. Instantly, he believed Sig. How could he be wrong when he sounded so calm? ‘’you will testify in court and that man will get what he deserves and Lys will be safe. You have witnesses and a medical report. No judge can ignore facts, not even if Gleiter has the best lawyer under the sun.’’

‘’Right,’’ Elwyn exhaled slowly, finally relaxing, ‘’right, you’re right. I should just...I...’’ he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly again, forcing himself to be calm, ‘’right,’’ he said quietly.

He jumped when, unexpectedly, Sig tilted his head and bit Elwyn lightly. The bite he’d given him yesterday was as prominent as anything – Sig’s gentle bite was just a reminder that it was there, ‘’no one is taking you away from me,’’ he whispered against Elwyn’s ear. If someone else had said it, maybe it would have sounded possessive or cagey. When Sig said it, it made Elwyn feel safe. That no matter what happened tomorrow at court, Elwyn’s cards were dealt – he was with Sig, no matter what.

He twisted on the couch and kissed his alpha. Sig responded, slow and sure, holding Elwyn’s hips lightly between his hands. Before Elwyn knew what he was doing, he tugged his alpha on top of him. It was probably immoral or something to be doing this before such an important day, but Elwyn didn’t care enough to try and have a moral high-ground. He just needed Sig, right then. He needed him for always. Instead of telling him all that, Elwyn wrapped his legs around Sig’s hips and let the alpha make love to him all night, till Elwyn couldn’t remember what it was he’d been worrying about in the first place.

*~*~*

‘’I didn’t know you could drive,’’ Magnus commented as he watched Leo manouvre the narrow streets of downtown Stormview. He was an okay driver, though he usually had a driver to take him places – Magnus had a sneaking suspicion that after the kidnapping, Leo would follow him around for a while. Oh, well. It was a small price to pay if it would give Leo some piece of mind. Magnus wished both he and his prince could forget about kidnapping all-together, but they couldn’t. Not until Gleiter and Hawthorne were behind bars.

‘’Just a bit,’’ Leo said. He was intently concentrating on the road, ‘’is it this road?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Leo pulled up under Dorian’s apartment building, ‘’do you want me to go in with you?’’

‘’I’ll just be a second to make sure everything is in place for tomorrow,’’ Magnus assured him quickly, going to open the passenger doors.

Leo caught his wrist suddenly and pulled him back into his seat. His dark eyes were worried as he blurted, ‘’are you mad at me for not letting you speak at court tomorrow?’’

Magnus blinked, surprised, ‘’no. I’m speaking once we get Hawthorne to court, remember?’’

‘’I know,’’ Leo said, faltering, ‘’but...you’re not mad, right? That you can’t be a witness in this case?’’

‘’No,’’ Magnus assured, twisting in his seat to face Leo, ‘’I’ll be more useful against Hawthorne. I get that. I’m not mad.’’

Leo exhaled, ‘’okay.’’

Magnus frowned lightly, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing, just...’’ Leo looked down at his lap sheepishly, ‘’I don’t want to mess things up from the beginning again.’’

Magnus smiled. Leo trying to be a good alpha was...nice. He glanced around. They’d taken one of the palace cars so the windows were tinted. No one could look in...Magnus quickly crawled into Leo’s lap. Leo blinked at him, stunned, as Magnus took his face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss, ‘’you’re so cute.’’

When Magnus pulled back, Leo automatically chased him, ‘’that’s my line,’’ he murmured, reconnecting their lips. They kissed slowly at first, but Magnus didn’t have time for slow. Dorian and Brodie were waiting for him upstairs. He grabbed Leo’s face and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, his tongue shooting into the alpha’s mouth like a wayward rocket. Leo made a muffled noise of surprise and pulled away, ‘’god, you’re in a hurry.’’

‘’No time,’’ Magnus said, pushing his coat off his shoulders. Once he and Leo sorted out their differences – or started to, anyway – it was easy to give affection, and to seek it out. In fact, now that sex wasn’t a duty taught at the academy but a real, good, exciting thing that he got to share with Leo, Magnus was eager to do it lots, ‘’unless you want to pause until we get back...?’’

Leo clicked a button on the dashboard and the doors locked, ‘’absolutely not,’’ he said seriously. Magnus giggled at his seriousness and Leo melted at the sound. He dug around in his pocket for a condom. He’d always used to carry them around – he slept around quite a bit when he’d been younger, seeking to fill the echoing loneliness in him. It never worked, not until Magnus.

‘’Let’s make this quick,’’ the omega whispered, already tugging on Leo’s belt.

With some difficulty, they managed to strip their trousers off. Naked from the waist below, Magnus pressed himself against Leo. He was already half-hard but his erection stiffened fully as he brushed himself against Leo’s, once, twice...their lengths grew slick between them as they kissed, unconciously grinding against each other. Leo vaguely remembered how hard it had been for him to get aroused in the past – he could hardly ever do it until his partner gave him a kiss or held his hand or gave him some sort of geniuine affection that wasn’t just for pleasure – that was given just for the sake of making the other person feel loved. But with Magnus, even if they were just mindlessly fucking, Leo got hard in seconds – maybe because he knew he could scoop Magnus up in his arms as soon as they were done. Maybe because he knew that Magnus had feelings for him, even if they were only small still.

‘’S-shit...’’ while Leo had been deep in thought, Magnus had managed to put the condom on him and was now sliding the head of Leo’s dick inside him, ‘’wait, hey...let me prepare you...’’

‘’It’s fine,’’ Magnus said, kissing Leo’s neck harshly. The prince exhaled shakily, leaning against the car seat, ‘’I’m still okay from this morning...’’ Leo chuckled breathily and put his hands on Magnus’ waist. He’d already found out that Magnus liked to be in control while Leo didn’t mind handing his control over. It was almost funny – despite nearly fucking Magnus’ brains out that morning, Leo was always the more vulnerable one in bed while Magnus seemed to be protective, even in bed. It was nice, Leo had to admit. It was _really_ nice. As if reading his mind, Magnus kissed Leo’s shoulder through his shirt, ‘’good?’’ he asked breathlessly, sliding down lower and lower till Leo was buried in him. Leo nearly groaned.

‘’You know it always is,’’ he whispered, his fingers digging into Magnus’ hips as the omega gave a little wiggle. Finally growing impatient, Leo lifted Magnus up a little and then set him back down. Magnus wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and kissed him, sweet and deep. Leo reached up with one hand, brushing against his cheek, marvelling at the fact that Magnus was all his – his, forever. That they were each other’s and nobody would pull them apart. That Magnus wouldn’t just dissapear. That he wouldn’t just leave. That he wouldn’t stop loving Leo, once he started.

Magnus cupped Leo’s hand against his cheek with his own hand. He moved up and down shallowly, driving Leo’s cock deep inside him. When he moaned against Leo’s mouth, the prince pressed them together. He couldn’t get enough of his omega. He kissed from his mouth to his jaw, then down his neck, ‘’Magnus...’’ he whispered.

Magnus’ hands ran through Leo’s golden hair as he kissed his forehead, then tilted his head up to kiss again. They came together, messily, gasping and whispering each other’s names. Then Magnus slumped against Leo. The prince wrapped him up in a hug, one hand slipping under his polo shirt to brush up and down his back comfortingly. Though Magnus didn’t want to, he eventually pulled back. He pressed a chaste kiss to Leo’s lips and got off him. He slid into the passenger seat and tugged his pants on, leaving Leo to tie up the condom and look in disdain at his now-sticky seat, ‘’you have some time to clean it up,’’ Magnu said with a cheeky grin. He unlocked the doors and slipped out, ‘’be right back!’’ he called and, riding his post-orgasm exhiliration, he jogged up the stairs to Dorian’s and Brodie’s flat.

*~*~*

After Magnus left, Dorian and Brodie lingered in the kitchen. Brodie was sitting on the kitchen counter, finishing his tea. Dorian stood in front of him, hands in pockets. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, full of nervous energy. For a lawyer, Brodie would have imagined Dorian would be used to the day-before-case stress, but he wasn’t, ‘’you nervous?’’ Dorian asked, as if that would make some of his nervousness go away.

‘’Yes,’’ Brodie admitted, ‘’but I’m ready,’’ he set his cup next to him on the counter, ‘’Dorian?’’

‘’Hm?’’

Brodie grabbed the front of his flannel and yanked him into a hug. Surprised, Dorian found his cheek pressed against Brodie’s chest, since the omega was taller when he sat on the counter. The hug wasn’t just any old hug. It was the tightest hug Brodie had ever given. He nuzzled his nose into Dorian’s hair and, after a moment, Dorian wrapped his arms around Brodie’s waist, hugging him back. Once he did, they just...melted into each other. Dorian sighed softly, closing his eyes. When was the last time he’d felt this good just from hugging someone? ‘’thank you,’’ Brodie whispered.

Dorian frowned, not opening his eyes. He had no desire to break the hug, ‘’for what?’’

‘’Everything,’’ Brodie’s voice was quiet and surprisingly calm, ‘’for letting me stay here, for helping us...I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t woken up in specifically your dumpster.’’

Dorian snorted and hugged Brodie tighter, ‘’you would have been fine, Brodie. I keep telling you,’’ he pulled back ever so slighty to look up at Brodie, ‘’you’re stronger than you think.’’

Brodie gave him the softest, sweetest smile Dorian had ever recieved. He felt like he was melting again, except this time it was his heart that was the target of that feeling. He swallowed thickly, feeling it begin to hammer in his chest. Brodie was looking down at him and all it would take would be to lean up, or to pull Brodie down from the counter and into his arms...Dorian’s arms still encircled him lightly. He tightened his hold. Brodie kept his arms slung lightly over Dorian’s shoulders. Without thinking, they both leaned in, foreheads resting against each other’s. Brodie’s eyes were half closed and, this close, so beautiful, ‘’Brodie...’’ Dorian whispered, his eyes flicking to Brodie’s lips, then back to his eyes, ‘’you know, when all of this is over, you can just sta-‘’

He was interupted by a loud, polite knock at the doors.

Brodie jumped so hard he nearly fell off the counter. Dorian wanted to rip the doors out of their hinges and whack whoever was interupting them in the face. Even after all the pep-talks he’d given himself about this being a bad idea, Dorian couldn’t help but feel _things_ for Brodie. They’d been so close to kissing...and, maybe, when they did Dorian would have his answers and Brodie would have his. Maybe that’s what it would take. Either way, they weren’t finding out tonight. Dorian helped Brodie down from the counter and they went into the corridor, ‘’did Magnus forget something?’’ Brodie asked, as casually as he could. Now that he wasn’t two inches from Dorian’s face, embrassment hit him like a brick.

‘’Maybe...’’ Dorian pulled open the door and froze.

At their doorstep stood Adelaide Hawthorne.

*~*~*

Headmistress Hawthorne smiled and Brodie couldn’t breathe.

A thousand thoughts crossed his head. A thousand ways to get away from this woman – hide behind Dorian, run past her and into the streets of Stormview, lock himself in the bedroom, get a kitchen knife...but all he could do was stand there, frozen and scared to death, as she smiled that infernal smile, ‘’Broderick,’’ she said pleasantly and Brodie shuddered. Being called by their names – the names she had given them – was never a good sign. It was always ‘dear’, ‘darling’ or their number, ‘’it took me a while to find you. You look well,’’ Hawthorne said. She waited for a reply, standing there in her immaculate suit, like the devil risen from hell. Brodie couldn’t find his voice. On the doors, Dorian’s hand tightened. It was clear he was too stunned to think of anything to do, either.

‘’Adelaide Hawthorne,’’ he said finally, his voice ice.

Hawthorne looked at him, as if she hadn’t noticed him, then at the narrow corridor behind them, eyes catching on the chipped wallpaper. Her nose wrinkled. She sighed, looking back to Brodie, ‘’oh, honestly, dear, you could have had such a nice, wealthy alpha instead of this hovel,’’ she said, as if she was discussing interior design. Brodie felt like the very air was choking. He hadn’t seen Hawthorne since he ran away and he’d hoped to never see her again, unless she was behind bars, ‘’well, nevermind,’’ she said finally. Her voice was clipped. Somewhere inside, where no one could see, Adelaide Hawthorne was boiling with rage. Her polite smile was all the more terrifying for that, ‘’I’m not here to chastise you on your mindless decision, 004-‘’

‘’His name is Brodie,’’ Dorian barked, ‘’and you’re not welcome here.’’

Hawthorne gave him a cold look, ‘’I am not speaking to you, sir,’’ there was anger there for him, too. She clearly remembered him from when he’d come into her office, inquiring about the academy’s omegas under a fake name. But she did not grace him with accusations. Instead, she looked back to Brodie once more. Her smile disappeared, ‘’by law you are still my adopted son. You are basically my property and you owe me quite a debt,’’ she said matter-of-factly, ‘’all the money I spent clothing you, giving you the best education, the best food...’’

‘’I never asked for it,’’ Brodie choked out, finally finding his voice. It was quiet and shaky.

‘’If not for me, you would have died on the streets as a child,’’ Hawthorne went on, ‘’like the hundreds of war orphans that didn’t end up under my wing,’’ Brodie didn’t have the courage to tell her that would have been preferable, ‘’but it doesn’t matter anymore. You did what you did,’’ her voice was almost gentle, as if she was really chastising her son, but there was a note to it that made the gentleness sound off. Gnarly, ‘’since you’ve been staying with this alpha, I can only assume he’s soiled you already – I won’t have much use of you now, then,’’ she gave Dorian a quick, disgusted look, as if he’d left fingerprints all over her best furniture, ‘’still, you can be sold. There are people who would pay. Not as much as they would have originally, mind you, probably not enough to cover your debt, but it would be some money. And...’’ she smiled again, vicious this time, ‘’it would be quite the compensation for the hell you and your friends raised.’’

‘’Get out,’’ Dorian said. He sounded more mad than Brodie had ever heard him. His knuckles were white where they held the doors, as if he was holding back from slamming them in Hawthorne’s face, ‘’or I will call the cops.’’

Hawthorne snorted, ‘’call them,’’ she said, amused, ‘’by the eyes of the law, I am 004’s carer until he turns twenty-one. You will be charged with kidnapping – and there are many more things I can accuse you of, Mr _Bader_ , I’m sure,’’ she smiled sweetly, ‘’with a little persuasion, my dear Hawthorne here could tell the judge some alarming things, too.’’

‘’Never!’’ Brodie managed, glad his voice came out, though it did crack. He was shaking all over and he hadn’t even noticed.

‘’I’m sure you understand as a lawyer yourself,’’ Hawthorne said, ‘’alas,’’ her voice was so placating Brodie wished Dorian really would knock her out with the doors, ‘’I’ve made my peace with 004’s disapearance. You can stay here, in this dump of a home as long as you don’t kick up trouble.’’

‘’What do you want?’’ Dorian said through clenched teeth.

Hawthorne was serious again, her gaze threatening, ‘’drop the charges against Cepheus Gleiter. Don’t ever think about going after him again. Or...’’ her eyes flashed, ‘’after me. The consequences for you will be dire if you do so. You can live here and do as you please – you leave the academy alone and the academy will leave you alone. A truce, if you will. There,’’ another smile straight from hell, ‘’we part as unlikely friends. Don’t we, dear?’’ Dorian stared her down but she did not waver. Brodie just stood there, feeling as if someone had smashed a rock over his head. Eventually, Hawthorne sighed and checked her wrist-watch, ‘’well, think it through. I hope I don’t see anything about the case tomorrow in the papers – least, of course, it’s about the charges being dropped and Cepheus being released. Now, then,’’ she gave a little graceful wave of the fingers, ‘’time to say goodbye. It will be forever, if you so wish,’’ she gave Brodie a parting look, ‘’don’t be making any silly decisions again, my darling Hawthorne.’’

And then, just like that, she turned. The click-clack of her heels echoed down the corridor. The elevator dinged. Then she was gone.

Slowly, Dorian released the door. It swung shut. The bang echoed, then faded, leaving only defeaning silence. Dorian looked to Brodie just as Brodie’s legs gave out. He slid to the floor, feeling numb. After the numbness subsided, the fear would come and Brodie already knew it would be fear like he’d never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next FOUR chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as the FIRST TWELVE chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next 5 chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 1- chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...  
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> Rockin' Pneumonia (and the Oogie Boogie Flu): An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over Chicago and for that, he needs someone strong at his side - not an omega bitch, but a queen. He lays his sights on Johnny, a grocery store worker by day and a cage fighter known as the Omega Terror by night. The problem is - Johnny has his own plans and wants nothing to do with any greaser. 
> 
> TAGS: 1950s, omegaverse, mpreg, hate to love, gangsters, alpha x omega  
> .
> 
> Vatsalya chapter 1 - a Lirimverse novel about Sai, living in a boarding house for future omega bonds when he meets Oliver Bradshaw, the head of the second most powerful beast family in the world. Sai is low-born and Oliver is supposed to be interested in someone else, and yet from the very first time they meet, sparks fly.  
> (Prequel to the upcoming Lirim sequel)
> 
> TAGS: Lirimverse, omegaverse, mpreg, slow burn, arranged marriage, fluff, smut, domestic life 
> 
> .
> 
> NEWEST!
> 
> The Crew from Steinsson 18: a story about a crew of a spaceship, on their way back to Earth from hyperspace. After they wake up from cryo-sleep after their last mission, things seem simple - refuel, find their way to the right light-jump gate and get home. However, slowly, each crew member starts to realise that things aboard the Steinsson 18 aren't as they seem...
> 
> TAGS: sci-fi, spaceships, thriller, suspense, horror, adventure, action
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about an alien war delegation come to negotiate peace terms with the humans 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50+ OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	22. Even If One of Us Gets Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! As always, thank you so much for all the support, especially the comments! If you enjoy this story & my writing, check out the end notes! <3

Brodie held the cup of coffee Dorian had made between his hands, warming them. It was the morning of the court case but the sun had barely risen. Brodie hadn’t slept; neither had Dorian. They’d scarcely talked after Headmistress Hawthorne left. Now, still in their pyjamas, they sat in silence in the messy kitchen. Brodie scratched his nail against the chipped ceramic cup. Somewhere in his heart, he felt like this was the last cup of coffee Dorian would ever make him. He didn’t want it to be the last so he put off drinking it, holding the cup in his hands. He’d expected to be just as afraid as he had been when he saw Hawthorne but with each hour that passed from her departure, his conviction grew stronger. Now, staring at his cup rather than at Dorian, he said quietly, ‘’we’re going to go through with it.’’

He heard Dorian exhale, as if he’d been waiting for Brodie to reply, ‘’Brodie-‘’

‘’We have to,’’ Brodie’s voice was quiet, but firm. He remembered Magnus sacrificing himself to get him out of the academy – shoving him in that closet and giving himself up to the enforcers. He remembered Elwyn, tased and tossed into the isolation room for his input in Brodie’s escape. He remembered Lys, who had ended up with Gleiter, a part of him shattered forever only because it had been Brodie who had been lucky enough to escape that day, and not Lys. He remembered Aramis – Magnus had told Brodie that it had been Aramis who, in the end, pulled the fire alarm and set Brodie free. Brodie had no doubt that he’d paid dearly for it. He thought about every single Hawthorne from Class1 – who knew what kind of alphas they were with? He thought about the babies he’d held in his arms, too young to be schooled yet, and the toddlers of class 4, already prisoners of the academy. He thought of that green-haired boy from class 2, who’d only been in the academy a year, standing up to Hawthorne during breakfast. Brodie could back down. He could, easily. He’d be free and he’d be with his friend – Lys and Magnus and Elwyn and Morpheus were still safe.

But the rest of class 1 wasn’t.

And class 2.

And class 3.

And class 4 and every class that would come after because, even when there was no more war, there’s still be orphans – and Hawthorne would snatch them up and lock them in her ivory tower and feed them fairytales till they didn’t know how to think for themselves, how to act normal, how to live a life that wasn’t one of servitude...

‘’We have to go through with it,’’ Brodie raised his head, ‘’it’s not right to save myself. If I do, I condemn them all – forty one Hawthornes that I don’t know what will happen to. It’s not right,’’ he shook his head, ‘’we didn’t come this far just to abandon them all now.’’

_Even if one of us gets out, it’s enough..._

But it wasn’t. The one that had gotten out was Brodie and it wasn’t enough. He clutched his cup in his hands tighter, his eyes boring holes into Dorian’s. He needed Dorian to back him up. As long as he had him at his side, Brodie wouldn’t be afraid of what was to come. He wouldn’t be afraid of the academy, even if that was where this journey would bring him in the end. Dorian didn’t look happy but he didn’t look surprised, either. Slowly, he reached out and cupped Brodie’s hand against the cup, ‘’I won’t let that bitch hurt you,’’ he said simply. It sounded like a fact on his lips.

Brodie smiled gratefully. That was all he needed to hear.

*~*~*

‘’Please rise, judge Kahn has arrived,’’ said the police officer standing by the judge’s bench.

As Julia Kahn entered from the judge’s chamber, Dorian stood and steeled himself at the plaintiff’s table. He wore his best suit for the occasion and, even though he’d barely slept that night, he felt awake and wired with energy. He cut a look to the judge – a conservative alpha, not good – to the defendant’s table. Gleiter sat there, un-cuffed; at his side was Jack Young, also an alpha and Dorian’s rival in many cases. He was good and his moral compass didn’t seem to work when it came to making money and winning cases. Not good, either. Jack was an excellent lawyer and both he and Judge Kahn were alphas – he and the omegas had a natural disadvantage. He glanced over the jury but it was impossible to tell whether there were more alphas and betas – one thing was for sure: there were no omegas.

This was going to be tough, but they had prepared for that.

The officer passed the case file Julia Kahn had undoubtedly studied many times to the judge, ‘’case 575, Bader versus Gleiter.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Kahn said. She was well into her forties, but it was impossible to tell. Her skin was immaculately maintained, her dark eyes neutral, her black chin-length hair perfectly straight.

‘’You’re welcome, your honour.’’

Kahn said, ‘’you may be seated,’’ she said to the room. As Dorian sat, he caught the eye of Clariza Sheng, his long-time friend and a reporter for the Eyewitness. She gave him a subtle nod. If anyone was going to put the unbiased truth in the papers, it was going to be her, ‘’I am opening case 575 Bader versus Gleiter before the regional court,’’ she looked through her papers, ‘’Cepheus Gleiter, you are a Stormview Lord appointed by Her Majesty the Queen, aged forty-eight, with no previous criminal record, living in Stormview, Hamnel, at the present – correct?’’

From the defendant table, Gleiter stood and nodded. He was without his usual bling and he looked a little washed out, like a wet toad – still, he smiled, ‘’correct, your honour.’’

Judge Kahn shuffled her papers and stacked them, speaking calmly, ‘’you stand accused of assault and battery, domestic abuse and rape. How do you plead?’’

‘’Not guilty,’’ Gleiter said easily, which was to be expected.

‘’And you are defended by-‘’ Kahn nodded towards Jack.

Jack stood, ‘’Jack Young.’’

They sat and Kahn looked to the plaintiff bench, ‘’and the prosecutor is-‘’

Dorian stood, trying to look as calm as possible, but it wasn’t just one omegas life on the line here – it was the whole academy. They had to win. For all the Hawthornes...and for Brodie, ‘’Dorian Bader.’’

Judge Kahn nodded and Dorian sat. Kahn glanced at her documents, ‘’the victim, Lys Hawthorne, is also present as the key witness, I understand?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Dorian said.

‘’State your case, please, Mr Bader.’’

Dorian stood again, shuffling his papers. He was nervous but his hands and voice were calm and collected; he’d done this a million times and, for Brodie and the Hawthornes, he could at least keep his hands from shaking, ‘’Lord Gleiter already has a difficult record when it comes to partners; his three previous spouses, one of which was an omega, have all died in the previous years-’’

‘’Objection,’’ Jack said instantly, rising. Their eyes met across the room, ‘’their cases had nothing to do with my client. The medical records prove it.’’

‘’Mr Young, let Mr Bader state his case,’’ Kahn said calmly.

Another look from Jack and he was sitting down, but he didn’t look defeated in the least. Dorian stood a little straighter as he went on, ‘’Lys Hawthorne is Lord Gleiter’s fourth partner and the state he was found in his mansion was one that required immediate medical attention. It is clear that Mr Hawthorne had no desire to be involved with Lord Gleiter at all, and yet he was forced to.’’

Judge Kahn nodded. Her face was perfectly impassive, ‘’do you have proof, Mr Bader?’’

Dorian nodded, ‘’Mr Hawthorne will be able to describe what went on in Lord Gleiter’s mansion better than I.’’

Another nod from the Judge, ‘’bring in the witness,’’ she said to the officer.

Dorian looked to the doors of the court room as the officer walked out. A moment later, he returned with Lys in tow. Dorian knew fear when he saw it and Lys _exuded_ fear. His head was down, his hands together as he nervously played with his fingers. He was brought forward to the witness stand before the judge’s bench and as soon as he came to a stop, Dorian thought Lys might collapse. To his credit, he remained upright though Dorian could see he was trembling. His head was angled away from the defendant’s table, as if he couldn’t bear to look at Gleiter. Next to Jack Young, Gleiter smirked and Dorian wanted to punch him in the face.

‘’Your name is Lys Hawthorne, aged nineteen, a student at the Hawthorne Academy until three months ago and an omega, correct?’’ Judge Kahn asked.

‘’C-correct,’’ Lys’ voice was tiny. If not for the microphone at the witness stand, Dorian wouldn’t have been able to hear him. Screw hitting Gleiter; Dorian wished he could go to Lys and squeeze his shoulder for comfort.

‘’Do you understand that lying before a judge and jury is a criminal offence?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Lys squeaked.

‘’What can you tell us about the defendant?’’ the Judge asked.

Lys’ hands squeezed on the edge of the witness stand. His breath quickened a beat as he said, ‘’I-I was his omega...’’

‘’Until?’’ Kahn prompted when Lys’ voice faltered.

‘’U-until...four weeks ago, when the Prince ordered the...t-the D-Duke’s house...searched...’’ the more he spoke, the quieter his voice became and the more his head hung. Dorian couldn’t help but feel worried, for Lys and for the case.

‘’There is a medical report of Lys’ condition when he was taken into the Stormview General Hospital, your honour,’’ Dorian said. Lys closed his eyes briefly, as if relieved to hear Dorian’s voice.

‘’I am familiar,’’ Kahn said, ‘’the medical report concluded arms maimed with a sharp object, a broken leg, a bruised face, a mild concussion and marks of choking,’’ the Judge stated calmly. Behind Dorian, the audience shifted slightly at the report, disturbed. Kahn looked to Lys, who stared at his feet. It didn’t exactly make him look credible, especially when he trembled like a leaf, ‘’Mr Hawthorne, was it Lord Gleiter who did these things to you?’’

Lys took a breath so deep that Dorian heard it, ‘’...yes,’’ he whispered finally.

There was no glint of sympathy in Kahn’s eyes but then again, she showed no emotion. So far, she was completely impartial, ‘’can you tell me what you stay with Lord Gleiter was like?’’

Lys’ hands tightened so much on the wooden stand that his knuckles turned white. His face was pale, with a greenish-tinge, ‘’I-I...was handed over to L-Lord G-G-Gleiter by H-Headmistress Hawthorne,’’ Kahn patiently listened to Lys stutter through his explanation, her eyes never once leaving him, ‘’u-um...t-there was...uh...s-sexual...intercourse the first night...’’

‘’Was it consensual?’’ Kahn asked, noting something down. A few of the jury did, too, but many just listened.

‘’...no,’’ Lys whispered and Dorian held back a reaction. He hadn’t thought about how hard it might be to listen to Lys’ confessions.

‘’Were there times after that?’’

‘’Yes...’’

‘’Were any of those consensual?’’

‘’...no-‘’

‘’He’s lying, your honour,’’ Gleiter said flippantly, standing. At the sound of his voice, Lys flinched so hard he drove himself into the left side of the stand, away from Gleiter.

‘’Lord Gleiter, you will have a chance to explain your side of things,’’ Kahn said, motioning for him to sit down, ‘’Mr Hawthorne, was Lord Gleiter ever violent with you?’’

Lys trembled. From where Dorian stood, he saw his eyes wildly scanning the floor, as if he was searching for a way to get out of this situation. Dorian regretted putting him in that witness stand, but he needed Lys to tell the truth.

 _Talk,_ he urged him in his head, _just talk, Lys._

‘’Mr Hawthorne?’’ Kahn prompted after a prolonged silence.

‘’...yes...’’ Lys said finally and it came out as a whimper. Dorian had never heard Lys sound so utterly helpless, ‘’...he hurt me...’’

‘’When?’’ Kahn sounded so emotionless that Dorian suddenly wanted to punch her, too. He stared intensely at Lys’ shaking bag, urging him to hang in there with his gaze.

‘’All the time...’’ Lys admitted, ‘’w-when I didn’t do as h-h-he said o-or when I r-resisted...r-resisted in...in bed... or when I didn’t behave the way h-he wanted to or if I didn’t make him come fast enough or if I didn’t smile when he came into the room or when I didn’t do things perfectly right and eventually it was just all the time, just constantly, and the room was always so dark and I just thought-‘’

‘’Mr Hawthorne,’’ Kahn interrupted him and Lys cut off sharply. His voice had been gaining speed and intensity till he was babbling. Now, he deflated and tears appeared in his eyes.

‘’I-I can’t...anymore,’’ he whispered, ‘’p-please...’’ he took a shaking step from the witness stand.

Gleiter looked victorious.

‘’I see. Thank you for your testimony,’’ the Judge said, looking at Lys with brief pity as he was escorted out, tears finally dripping down his face.

‘’A wonderful actor, isn’t he?’’ Gleiter chuckled.

‘’My Lord, please,’’ the Judge chastised mildly, looking back to the police officer, ‘’the next witness, please.’’

‘’Yes, your honour.’’

Ronnie walked in with a brown file. Judging by his firm walk, he hadn’t bumped into a hysterical Lys in the corridor – for better or for worse. He went up to the witness stand and Kahn glanced over her documents, ‘’your name is Ronald Amnon, you are a police detective with the Stormview police force and you are twenty four years old, correct?’’

‘’Yes, your honour.’’

‘’As a police officer, you understand that lying before a court is a criminal offence?’’

Ronnie kept his head high – quite a sight after a cowering Lys, ‘’of course, your honour.’’

‘’What do you know about the case?’’ Kahn asked.

Ronnie set the folder before him on the witness stand, ‘’I personally went to Cepheus Gleiter’s mansion after the removal of Lys Hawthorne from the premises and photographed evidence of Lord Gleiter’s crimes – if I may?’’

‘’Please,’’ Judge Kahn extended her hand from beyond the judge’s bench. Ronnie went up to her and gave her the file. She flipped it open. Dorian knew exactly what was in the file – he and Ronnie had gone over it a dozen times in the last weeks. There were photographs of the concrete slab with the chain attached to it in the bedroom; of the wooden post of the bed, scratched raw by the chain Lys had tugged on endlessly; of the wine cellar on the premises that Magnus and Elwyn were found in, ‘’interesting,’’ the Judge said, her thin eyebrows arching high in genuine surprise. She’d clearly not expected there to be concrete evidence pulled out of the blue; whether she was on Gleiter’s side or not was still a mystery. After studying it, she looked to Dorian, ‘’have you seen this evidence, Mr Bader?’’

‘’Yes, your honour.’’

Kahn nodded and extended a few of the files from the folder out to Jack Young, who walked up to her stand and took it. Dorian kept an eye on him as he went to sit back down, opening the folder. His brows furrowed ever so slightly and his back tensed as he flipped through the photographs, undeniably in Gleiter’s mansion. Beside him, Gleiter’s smirk finally disappeared. Dorian exhaled slowly and discreetly. They had the upper hand, at least for now. He turned to the defendant’s table, ‘’Lord Gleiter, the bedroom and wine cellar in the photographs are within the residence where you kept Lys Hawthorne, are they not?’’

‘’W-well, yes...’’ for a moment, Gleiter faltered, too dumb-struck to think properly but he quickly recovered, clearing his throat, ‘’indeed they are. However, those are just my bedroom and my wine cellar – the chains are not mine; I’ve never seen them in my life! And whoever used my wine cellar as a holding cell clearly did so after my arrest – I was not in the house at the time so how would I be able to orchestrate any kidnapping? I am clearly innocent in this matter and the chains were placed in my bedroom to frame me,’’ he finished off confidently.

Dorian gave him a cold look, ‘’what motive would anyone have to frame you, Lord Gleiter?’’

Gleiter shrugged so Jack Young took over smoothly, ‘’my client is a Lord – wealthy and renowned. There are bound to be people who are jealous enough to want to ruin him. That’s rather obvious.’’

Dorian didn’t fold, ‘’the chains and the state of the bedroom were photographed as soon as Lys Hawthorne was removed from the mansion,’’ he turned to the Judge, ‘’your honour, as you saw in the file provided by detective Amnon, Lord Gleiter’s fingerprints were all over the chains in question, which were used to keep Lys Hawthorne chained to the bed.’’

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Gleiter go stiff, ‘’lies!’’ he spat.

Jack put a hand on his massive shoulder and murmured something to him. Gleiter huffed but calmed down. Dorian wished Jack wasn’t there so Gleiter could wind himself up enough to incriminate himself. Alas, it wouldn’t be so easy. Judge Kahn glanced over the remaining files in the folder Ronnie had given her, ‘’from the report, I see that there were also Elwyn Hawthorne’s fingerprints on the chains.’’

‘’They were there from when Elwyn Hawthorne tried to rescue Lys Hawthorne,’’ Ronnie said.

‘’Lys Hawthorne can verify this,’’ Dorian said.

Judge Kahn looked pitying again, ‘’I don’t think Lys Hawthorne is in any shape to testify at the moment.’’

Dorian froze. Lys was their key witness, ‘’but-‘’

‘’Thank you, Mr Amnon,’’ Kahn gestured to the bench at the forefront of the audience and turned to the officer overseeing the court proceedings, ‘’bring in Mr Elwyn Hawthorne, please.’’

Elwyn was brought in. Unlike Lys, he looked more confident. Or, rather, he looked army. His green eyes were stormy as he marched up to the witness stand in a suit that Sig had gotten him. Kahn pushed away the file Ronnie had given her and looked over her notes, ‘’you are Elwyn Hawthorne, an eighteen year old omega and a former student of the Hawthorne Academy, correct?’’

‘’Yes, your honour,’’ Elwyn said. Dorian had given him and Lys a flash-course of how to speak in court.

‘’Do you understand that lying in court is a criminal offence and could land you in prison?’’

‘’Yes, your honour.’’

‘’The police report for this case states that your fingerprints were on the chains that were found in Lord Gleiter’s mansion,’’ Kahn said, ‘’care to explain?’’

It would be suicide for their plea to straight up admit that they’d broken into Gleiter’s mansion, so Dorian had instructed Elwyn to lie about the motives, ‘’Lys has been one of my best friends at the academy and I missed him dearly when we went to our respective alphas. He was never at any social events and I didn’t see him for nearly three months. I knew from the papers that he’d gone to Lord Gleiter. I had no way of contacting him so I decided to visit the mansion myself. I thought for sure his Lordship wouldn’t mind such an unexpected visit,’’ Dorian was impressed at how smoothly and sweetly Elwyn lied – he put on his omega charms and they clearly worked wonders on all the alphas in the jury, who leaned forward with interest, ‘’but when I arrived at the house, with my chaperone, I was shocked.’’

‘’How did you get into the house in the first place?’’ Jack asked suddenly.

Elwyn paused. Kahn nodded, ‘’that is a valid question. Please answer, Mr Hawthorne.’’

For a beat, Dorian thought Elwyn would choke. But, surprisingly, he just answered, ‘’I knocked and the doors were opened by one of the servants.’’

‘’Which servant?’’ Gleiter demanded. His voice was sharp and abrupt in comparison to Elwyn’s.

Elwyn turned to look at Gleiter. His eyes oozed pure hatred as he said, loud and clear, ‘’I’m not sure, your grace. I didn’t pay them any attention,’’ his voice was perfectly polite, his behaviour commendable for an omega...only Gleiter and Jack Young saw the venom in his eyes when he looked at the Lord. Gleiter actually seemed to shrivel a bit under Elwyn’s gaze.

‘’T-they wouldn’t let just anyone in...’’ he grumbled.

‘’But they did,’’ Elwyn said and, since Elwyn ‘couldn’t remember’ which servant had done the deed, there was no way of proving either of them wrong. The omega turned back to the judge, ‘’once I was inside, I was supposed to wait for Lord Gleiter but, in all honesty, I was just so excited to see Lys again. I know I disregarded decorum and politeness, but I went upstairs, where I assumed the bedroom was, alone. And that’s...’’ his perfect facade of a chirpy omega faltered and Dorian didn’t think that was an act as he spoke, voice quieter and gloomier now, ‘’that’s when I found Lys, chained to the bed. There were dark curtains in the windows so there was no light in the room and nobody could see inside. The chains were connected to a concrete slab on the floor, so Lys couldn’t run away. He was afraid and he said it was his alpha who had done it to him. He was...’’ Elwyn took a shaky breath, ‘’in bad shape. But his leg wasn’t broken yet. That must have happened after I left. I-I tried to get him out of the room but then security came and I was dragged out...’’

‘’And you ended up in arrest, with your alpha bailing you out and Lord Gleiter dropping the charges,’’ Kahn finished for him, looking to the defendant, ‘’why did you drop the charges, sir?’’

‘’I didn’t want unnecessary fuss,’’ Gleiter said, ‘’surely, if what the omega says is true I would have made sure to lock him up.’’

‘’Perhaps you didn’t think the case would see the light of day,’’ Dorian said, as calmly as he could. He couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him, ‘’if you had pressed charges, Mr Hawthorne’s alpha may have wanted answers and what you did to Lys Hawthorne would have been revealed.’’

Gleiter’s round cheeks flushed with anger, ‘’that’s absurd! How dare you!’’

‘’Please, let’s keep calm,’’ Kahn said, nodding to Elwyn, ‘’is that all?’’

‘’Yes, your honour.’’

‘’Thank you. You may sit,’’ she said and Elwyn took a seat next to Ronnie on the bench. He cast Dorian a look and Dorian gave him a tiny nod as Judge Kahn called for the next witness. Theo walked in, looking a little nervous, her untameable hair pulled back in a frizzy braid, wearing a smart shirt and suspenders, ‘’Theodora Ness, twenty five years old, currently working as a barrister here in Stormview, correct?’’

‘’Yes, your honour.’’

‘’Then you understand the repercussions if you lie?’’ Judge Kahn peered at her and Theo nodded, ‘’what do you know of the case, then, Miss Ness?’’

‘’I was at the Lord’s mansion that day to chaperone Elwyn,’’ Theo said.

‘’How did you know Mr Hawthorne’s alpha enough for him to entrust his omega to you?’’ Kahn asked. Dorian felt irritated; was it really that unfathomable for an omega to get about by themselves?

‘’We met during the war,’’ Theo said simply, ‘’I was a pilot and he was a war doctor,’’ it was a lie, but there was no way anyone could verify it, ‘’Elwyn and I became friends almost as soon as we met and I was more than happy to keep an eye on him while we visited his friend. When he went upstairs in Lord Gleiter’s mansion, I waited downstairs. He said he’d be back in a moment but after a few minutes, I grew worried. I went upstairs and found Elwyn in the bedroom. Lys Hawthorne was chained to the bed, crying at this point. His face was bruised but I couldn’t see the full extent of his injuries because of the dark. I was horrified.’’

‘’Elwyn Hawthorne was the only arrest of the day,’’ Jack Young spoke up suddenly, his eyes calculating, ‘’how is it that if you were with Elwyn Hawthorne only to chaperone, you were not arrested?’’

Thankfully, Dorian and Theo had prepared for a question like that, ‘’I of course left instantly to find help. I wanted to find Lord Gleiter himself or one of his security,’’ Theo said smoothly, ‘’but I could not, as they had all rushed to apprehend Elwyn. I saw Elwyn get arrested and decided to not reveal myself. I knew that if Elwyn ended up going to jail, someone else would have to tell the truth on what happened in Gleiter’s mansion.’’

Kahn’s eyes were unexpectedly cold as she said, ‘’you understand that you failed in your duty to protect the omega?’’

‘’I know,’’ Theo said levelly. Her eyes, in turn, were filled with fire, ‘’but that is not what we are here to discuss today.’’

‘’Clearly, your honour, Lord Gleiter had much to hide,’’ Dorian chimed in, ‘’why else would he cause commotion and arrest Elwyn Hawthorne for simply going upstairs unless Mr Hawthorne saw what he says he saw.’’

‘’He violated my privacy; I had every right to arrest him for trespassing,’’ Gleiter said indignantly.

‘’He was let in by one of your employees,’’ Dorian countered. Though it made his stomach coil, he added, ‘’he’s just one defenceless omega; what could he have done to threaten an alpha like you? Not much – unless, of course, he found out your secret.’’

Gleiter went purple in the face again. Jack Young stood, ‘’like my client said, he had every right to be angry about Mr Hawthorne violating his privacy and entering his bedroom.’’

‘’He was let in by a servant,’’ Dorian said.

‘’He was told to wait downstairs.’’

‘’Then why didn’t you client just ask him to leave?’’ Dorian asked, staring his rival down across the court room, ‘’why did he resort to something as drastic as arrest over Mr Hawthorne going upstairs?’’

Jack hesitated. There wasn’t much he could say to justify such a dramatic response to – technically – such a small action, ‘’perhaps he was angry at the lack of manners from the omega, who should know better,’’ he said eventually; a sneaky response that would appeal to the more conservative alphas in the jury.

‘’Or perhaps he had something to hide,’’ Dorian replied.

‘’Order,’’ Kahn slammed her gavel down twice, nodding to Theo, ‘’thank you, Miss Ness. Any more questions?’’

‘’No, your honour,’’ Jack and Dorian said from opposite sides of the court room.

‘’Then let’s have the next witness,’’ Kahn said.

The audience and the jury both exploded in hushed whispers as Kalei was led in. Kahn bowed her head in respect as he walked up to the witness stand. For once, he wore Stormview clothing – a dark suit and a tie, his hair in a ponytail, his golden piercings taken out of his ears. He still looked dazzlingly beautiful, but more muted, ‘’your grace,’’ the judge said.

‘’Your honour,’’ Kalei replied.

‘’You are Kalei Ramazan, Duke of Athira, yes?’’

‘’Correct.’’

‘’And you understand that lying in court is a criminal offence?’’ Kahn checked.

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Then, please,’’ Kahn seemed much more respectful with the Duke than with anyone else, ‘’tell us what you know, your grace.’’

Kalei’s posture was perfect but his face was open and earnest as he said, ‘’I’ve long heard the rumours of Lord Gleiter. Two spouses isn’t unusual for anyone, three is a bit...well. But four? That was shocking and yet Lys Hawthorne was Lord Gleiter’s fourth partner. His previous three had all died within a few years of marrying him. It was concerning and, across many courts and social events I attended here in Hamnel, there were rumours.’’

‘’What rumours, your grace?’’ Judge Kahn asked.

‘’That perhaps their deaths weren’t what everyone thought they were,’’ Kalei said, ‘’I don’t want to judge anyone wrongfully but I must admit, it did seem strange that all three of Gleiter’s partners had passed away so quickly after marrying him. I was told by those who had met them that they were always quiet and subdued when they accompanied Lord Gleiter anywhere. Not just quiet and submissive as many omegas are, but downright disturbingly meek – scared. I even heard that a few times, they were seen with bruises peeking out from above their shirts.’’

Kahn sighed, ‘’as horrible as that sounds, those are only rumours. Alphas are quick tempered – a slap here and there isn’t anything to make a fuss about and it certainly isn’t domestic abuse.’’

Dorian felt a little sick. He imagined slapping Brodie just because he felt angry or irritated, and had to fight back a flinch. He could never do it and he couldn’t imagine anyone else doing it to someone they loved – or were supposed to take care of – either. Thankfully, Kalei said as much, in not so many words, ‘’slaps don’t give you bruises on your throat, your honour,’’ he said softly, ‘’when I saw Lys in hospital, he had fading bruises on his neck, too. He was in terrible shape – he’d clearly been hurt by someone, not something. It hadn’t been an accident. Prince Leopold ordered Lys Hawthorne to be taken from Lord Gleiter’s mansion after the Lord’s arrest – there was no time for anyone else to hurt Lys. I know they are only rumours, but when I hear them everywhere, I start to wonder if there is a seed of truth to them. Think about it, your honour; three spouses whom everyone viewed as scared, that people saw bruises on, and now Lys, bruised and battered and too terrified to even speak confidently in court. I saw him crying in the waiting room. That’s not normal, your honour. You _know_ there’s something going on here.’’

‘’I think that’s enough, your grace,’’ Jack Young rose abruptly from his seat, ‘’let’s not have petty rumours and our personal opinions cloud unbiased justice. We will get to the bottom of this.’’

‘’Is there any evidence you’d like to submit, your grace?’’ Kahn asked.

‘’No,’’ Kalei replied, ‘’just the account of what I saw,’’ normally, that wouldn’t count for much, especially since Kalei only saw Lys after the fact. But Kalei was a Duke with immaculate opinion and renown – it was impossible to ignore his words. He’d given Dorian an edge – Dorian just hoped it was big enough.

‘’Thank you, your grace. You may sit,’’ Judge Kahn said.

Kalei nodded and joined Ronnie and Elwyn on the bench.

‘’Is there any more evidence you’d like to present, Mr Bader?’’ Kahn asked.

‘’No, your honour,’’ Dorian said, ‘’Lys Hawthorne told us himself what his alpha did to him; the police report states that Mr Hawthorne was found in such a state in Lord Gleiter’s mansion; the medical report details his injuries; Elwyn Hawthorne and Theodora Ness both saw Lys Hawthorne chained up in Lord Gleiter’s bedroom; Duke Kalei detailed the rumours and suspicions that encircle Lord Gleiter’s person. Most importantly, if we can’t believe Lord Gleiter’s victim then who are we going to believe?’’ it was a solid argument, but...

Suddenly, he felt like it wasn’t enough.

Kahn still looked as impassive as when the case started. She nodded and turned to the defendant’s table, ‘’Mr Young?’’

Jack stood. It was his turn to defend Gleiter and Dorian knew from years of dealing with that weasel that it wasn’t going to be a pretty fight, ‘’your honour, to me it looks like Lys Hawthorne is lying to get compensation money from my client.’’

From the witness bench, Dorian heard Ronnie inhale so sharply he sounded like a whistle. Elwyn jumped to his feet, ‘’that’s a lie! A blatant, filthy-!’’

The gavel came down, ‘’order!’’ it was the first time Kahn had raised her voice, ‘’Mr Hawthorne, a fine of one-hundred for disturbing the court proceedings. If you yell again, the fine will be higher.’’

Elwyn gaped at her in disbelief. Gleiter hadn’t exactly been undisruptive but she had not fined him a penny. As Kalei quickly tugged Elwyn down onto the bench, Dorian realised how unbalanced the scales were. Technically, every single alpha on the jury – and the judge herself – were in favour of Gleiter. He represented all of them as their fellow alpha. Many of those on the jury had likely committed atrocities against their own omegas. If they condemned Gleiter, they’d condemn themselves – that was why the fights Dorian often fought for omegas in court were usually losing fights. But this one couldn’t be. It just couldn’t...

‘’In the end, your honour,’’ Jack continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, ‘’who are the witnesses Mr Bader has brought before us today? Two omegas without a penny to their name; a barrister who had worked and lost cases alongside Mr Bader for the past years, earning him a disreputable reputation; and a cop who simply delivered the medical report. Out of all the witnesses, only Duke Kalei Ramazan is credible and he wasn’t actually a witness to anything until Lys Hawthorne was in hospitable. Lys Hawthorne, in critical state, was taken out of the mansion after my clients arrest; Magnus Hawthorne and Elwyn Hawthorne were kidnapped and held in the wine cellar on my client’s grounds while my client was in prison; there is no proof that he was there for any of it. The chains that Lys Hawthorne was apparently chained with have both my client’s and Elwyn Hawthorne’s fingerprints. Who is to say that Elwyn and Lys Hawthorne didn’t orchestrate this whole thing to suck my client dry of his immense wealth? Elwyn Hawthorne could have easily placed the chains in my client’s bedroom after his arrest and he could have faked his and Magnus Hawthorne’s kidnapping; they are all life-long friends from the academy. They could have been planning this for god knows how long.’’

Dorian’s heart lodged in his throat. It was a stupid, shitty, cruel claim but...fuck, but it sounded logical, or at least it would to any pompous, arrogant, morally-dubious alpha...like many of those in the jury, and perhaps Julia Kahn herself, ‘’do you have any proof?’’ Dorian asked through gritted teeth.

What followed was two hours of witnesses. Security guards, cooks and maids – at least half of Gleiter’s household – bribed or threatened into lying that they never saw anything; that Lys was strange and antisocial and never wanted to leave the bedroom, no matter how kind and coaxing Gleiter was. Then came half a dozen nobles of Hamnel, all testifying Gleiter’s immaculate character. They gave heart-warming anecdotes about how happy Gleiter’s previous three spouses had been and how he grieved their passing; how poor he was for being so unlucky in love; how Lys had always seemed fine when they visited for luncheons or dinners at Gleiter’s mansion...

Lastly came Victoria Wyman.

Her face was stone as she went up to the witness stand, holding a file. Judge Kahn looked her over, ‘’you are Victoria Wyman, Coroner at the Stormview Private Hospital, forty three years old, correct?’’

‘’Yes, your honour,’’ Wyman replied.

‘’What do you know of the case?’’

‘’I don’t know much of the case; I haven’t examined Lys Hawthorne and he did not recover in our private hospital,’’ Wyman said, ‘’however, I am here to dispute some unfavourable claims that may be made towards Lord Gleiter, namely about his previous three spouses. I was in charge of assessing the bodies post-mortem; I have brought the files from a few years back here today,’’ she went to Kahn and handed her the file. The Judge read.

‘’The confirmed causes of death are as follows,’’ she said, ‘’Celise Karslan died of heart failure, three and a half years after marrying Lord Gleiter; Luna Thaxton died of heart failure, two years after marrying Lord Gleiter; Seth Reed died in a car accident when Lord Gleiter was on an international business trip, four years after marrying him,’’ Judge Kahn closed the file and handed it back, ‘’as Mr Young has stated, the deaths of Lord Gleiter’s past spouses have all occurred either naturally or due to circumstances he had no control over; bringing them up further will only upset him. Thank you, Mrs Wyman.’’

Victoria Wyman nodded and went to sit on the bench with the rest of Gleiter’s witnesses.

Dorian sat at his table, trying not to look horrified. Effectively, in only two hours, Jack Young had managed to undermine every single one of Dorian’s witnesses – now including Kalei. Dorian had known that siding with omegas put them all at a disadvantage in the first place, but this... but he couldn’t give up. They still had a chance. Julia Kahn may have been an alpha, but she was logical and her decision would be influenced by the jury, many of whom were betas...and many of whom Dorian hoped were good people, ‘’Lord Gleiter, is there anything you’d like to say for yourself?’’ Kahn asked finally.

To everyone’s surprise, Gleiter stood, sweeping his gaze over the court room, ‘’I’m sorry to have wasted everyone’s time,’’ he said primly, ‘’but I wasn’t at the mansion at the time of the kidnappings and I know nothing of them. As for Lys...he isn’t my omega.’’

There were shocked gasps across the courtroom.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Kahn asked. For the first time, she looked confused.

‘’I took Lys in as mine when Adelaide Hawthorne introduced us. He caught my eye immediately and I took him home with me, intent on giving him a good life,’’ Gleiter said. It sounded honest but Dorian knew the truth – it wasn’t honest. It was _practiced_ , ‘’as my fellow nobles have said, he was always happy in my mansion; however, he was also antisocial, as previously stated, and we never grew close. A month after I got him, I decided that what was between us wouldn’t work out and I released him, giving him some money to get him on his feet. I’m not heartless. But Lys was very angry with me and now I understand he orchestrated all of this to get back at me for abandoning him and not giving him a share of my fortune.’’

‘’Do you truly believe,’’ Dorian said slowly, ‘’that anyone is going to believe that Lys Hawthorne wasn’t your omega?’’

Gleiter’s eyes oozed smug victory as he said simply, ‘’check his neck. He does not have my bite.’’

The whole courtroom seemed to freeze.

Blood rushed from Dorian’s face – because he knew for a fact that whatever fading mark had been on Lys’ neck had long since been replaced by Ronnie’s bite. Their horrified gazes met across the room. Ronnie looked pale, too. He’d truly ensured that Gleiter could never take Lys as his again – but he’d also accidentally destroyed the evidence that would bring Gleiter and eventually Adelaide Hawthorne to justice.

Kahn sighed, like she was getting a headache, ‘’I will have a neutral clinic run comparison tests for Lys Hawthorne’s bite mark. Lord Gleiter, you will have to give your bite imprint so we can compare.’’

‘’Of course,’’ Gleiter said.

‘’Court is adjourned until next week,’’ Kahn said.

Her gavel came down.

And that was that.

*~*~*

Lys left the court building feeling numb.

Dorian had filled him in quickly and concisely about what had happened. Not only was Gleiter denying all the charges, he was also denying that Lys was even his – and Lys had ruined the only proof just so he could have some vague feeling of safety. In the end, nothing was resolved and the case would continue next week – so they had all of seven days to collect proof enough to send Gleiter to jail. They’d have to prove that Lys had been his until the arrest first and foremost...but Lys didn’t have Gleiter’s bite anymore.

Outside the court building were the paparazzi. Cameras flashed as they tried to get a picture of Kalei, the infamous Dorian or the omega who cause the whole case – Lys himself. Lys would have tried to hide but he had no energy. He could only walk numbly, ignoring questions flung at his face and camera flashes all around him, until he was sat in Kalei’s car with the Duke, speeding back to the mansion. Slowly, as they neared home, Lys’ fear set back in. After breaking down in court, his emotions had left him, probably to protect him from the memories that now floated back into his head. He curled into the car doors and Kalei watched him worriedly as he trembled, unsure of what to say. Lys had truly believed that they’d win the case but so far, they were losing. Not only that, but Lys hadn’t even been able to stand up to Gleiter. He couldn’t look in his direction, much less get everything he wanted out. He’d been a blubbering, babbling mess and he hated himself for it.

Once the car stopped under Kalei’s mansion and they walked in, Morph materialised before them, ‘’well?’’ he asked anxiously, ‘’how did it go?’’

Kalei just shook his head. He looked exhausted, ‘’the case will re-commence next week.’’

Morph’s face fell, ‘’why?’’

‘’I’ll explain everything in the morning,’’ Kalei said quietly, ‘’just...they had better excuses than we thought they would.’’

Morph’s grey eyes saddened as they moved to Lys, ‘’did you end up speaking?’’

Lys shrunk in on himself, ‘’I...’’ tears appeared in his eyes and dripped down his cheeks without a warning. He felt so useless and afraid. Gleiter would tear the limbs from his body once he was released from arrest and Lys felt like he couldn’t breathe, ‘’I tried...’’

He felt like he was about to faint but when Morph stepped to him and wrapped his arms around him, Lys suddenly knew how to breathe again, just like that. He wasn’t alone in all this. He wasn’t just a prisoner in Gleiter’s house anymore, ignored by the servants who turned a blind eye; he wasn’t just a broken down omega with no one to turn to. He had friends, allies – and powerful ones, too. He sunk into Morph, even though the purple-haired boy was shorter, and trembled in his arms, trying to suck up his tears, ‘’it’s going to be fine,’’ Morph said. His voice was so calm, ‘’we won’t let anyone hurt you, much less that man.’’

‘’He’s right,’’ Kalei said. Lys looked at him over the top of Morph’s head. He was smiling gently and it was as if the sun had come out from behind the clouds, ‘’Gleiter gave up any claim he had on you. We won’t let him hurt you, ever again,’’ he reached out, putting his hand very slowly on Lys’ shoulder. For the first time, the omega didn’t flinch away from an alpha’s touch, ‘’you may come to Mireya with us, if you’d like. You’ll be safe and provided for there.’’

Lys’ eyes filled with tears for a wholly new reason, ‘’thank you...’’ he whispered.

*~*~*

Dorian got home first; he filled Brodie in on what had happened after which the boy collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands.

‘’It’s alright. We’re still not done,’’ Dorian tried to sound determined, but he just sounded tired.

Ronnie and Theo barged into the apartment. Dorian made coffee and tea but nobody drank anything. They moped or paced the room with their cups in their hands until Theo finally said, ‘’there must be some record of Lys being sold to Gleiter. There _has_ to be. Since the court will find out soon enough that Lys’ bite is Ronnie’s, we have to find the documents that detail the transaction.’’

‘’We just need proof that Lys was Gleiter’s,’’ Ronnie said. He looked guilty about the whole thing, even though it wasn’t his fault. He’d bitten over Gleiter’s bite but no one could have known how detrimental that would be, ‘’that’s all we need.’’

Dorian sighed, exchanging looks with Brodie, ‘’I think we all know where any records like that are kept.’’

‘’The academy,’’ Theo said glumly, undoing her braid.

Brodie rose, ‘’in Hawthorne’s office,’’ he said. His eyes were void of any emotion but his voice was steady. Dorian watched him – how long would it be before he crumbled? Or was he stronger than even Dorian suspected? ‘’I will go and find them.’’

Dorian paled, ‘’absolutely not! She’s already threatened to drag you back there and we’ve commenced with the case – she will be out looking for you.’’

‘’So she won’t expect me to show up on her doorstep,’’ Brodie said firmly, ‘’I have to come with you; you don’t know where to look.’’

Dorian exhaled shakily, ‘’fine. Fuck, just...fine.’’

‘’I’ll come with and watch your backs,’’ Theo said.

Ronnie’s eyes were dark as he said, ‘’I have some kidnappers to interrogate. I’ll see you guys at the case.’’

‘’Good luck,’’ Dorian said.

They would all have to go the extra mile – or the extra million miles, as it felt – to win this case, but they were all willing. There was no backing down now.

*~*~*

Sig waited up for Elwyn but when his omega came back, he didn’t say much.

‘’We lost,’’ he just murmured and Sig’s heart sank all the way to his feet, ‘’at least for now. It’s not looking good.’’

‘’Elwyn-‘’ Sig got off the kitchen stool where he’d been waiting and intercepted his boyfriend, taking his hand. To his surprise, Elwyn shrugged him off.

‘’Sorry...’’ he whispered, staring at his feet, ashamed. He never imagined the case would go so badly for them, ‘’I just need to be by myself right now...’’

‘’Elwyn,’’ Sig tried to take his hand again, feeling desperate to comfort his omega. For the first time, he didn’t know how to, ‘’you don’t have to be. I’m right here.’’

‘’I know,’’ Elwyn just said, and it didn’t sound positive. He pulled his hand free again and went to lay down on the couch, shoes and all. Sig didn’t chastise him. He’d been mildly worried all night – now he felt despair creep into his heart. Elwyn was like this because the case hadn’t gone well...could Sig have helped? Could he still?

He went to the bedroom and fetched Elwyn a blanket and a pillow, pulling his shoes off and tucking him in. He turned the lights off and went to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway. Elwyn was out like a light. Sig bit his lip, watching him sleep. So much burden on someone so young... there was definitely something Siegfried could still do.

There had to be.

*

If you'd like to read the rest of this story, plus 14 chapters of the sequel, check out the notes below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next THREE chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as FOURTEEN chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next 3 chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 14 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> Lumina'luna Peak - after the first succesful games, the alphas of Kreydor return to Skana ten-fold to compete for the right to marry the beautiful omegas that live in the secluded city. This time, Prince Vass is determined to win over the heart of Karthik. Alongside him is Mathias, set on getting the prettiest omega in Skana, and Imrich, back for a second year in a row - and ready to win an omega this time. Sequel to The Lost City of Skana! 
> 
> TAGS: omegaverse, mpreg, sequel, games, adventure, action, pining, forbidden romance, alpha x omega 
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...  
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> Rockin' Pneumonia (and the Oogie Boogie Flu): An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over Chicago and for that, he needs someone strong at his side - not an omega bitch, but a queen. He lays his sights on Johnny, a grocery store worker by day and a cage fighter known as the Omega Terror by night. The problem is - Johnny has his own plans and wants nothing to do with any greaser. 
> 
> TAGS: 1950s, omegaverse, mpreg, hate to love, gangsters, alpha x omega  
> .
> 
> Vatsalya chapter 1 - a Lirimverse novel about Sai, living in a boarding house for future omega bonds when he meets Oliver Bradshaw, the head of the second most powerful beast family in the world. Sai is low-born and Oliver is supposed to be interested in someone else, and yet from the very first time they meet, sparks fly.  
> (Prequel to the upcoming Lirim sequel)
> 
> TAGS: Lirimverse, omegaverse, mpreg, slow burn, arranged marriage, fluff, smut, domestic life 
> 
> .
> 
> NEWEST!
> 
> The Crew from Steinsson 18: a story about a crew of a spaceship, on their way back to Earth from hyperspace. After they wake up from cryo-sleep after their last mission, things seem simple - refuel, find their way to the right light-jump gate and get home. However, slowly, each crew member starts to realise that things aboard the Steinsson 18 aren't as they seem...
> 
> TAGS: sci-fi, spaceships, thriller, suspense, horror, adventure, action
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about an alien war delegation come to negotiate peace terms with the humans 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50+ OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	23. Placement: Perished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope everybody had a great holiday!!!!   
> Lots of love for all the support I've gotten from you guys this year, as always.   
> If you're feeling up to supporting me a bit more & reading more stories, check out the end notes please! <3

Being back in the academy was nerve-wracking.

Well, technically, Brodie wasn’t back _in_ yet and he knew, logically, that he wasn’t staying, but he couldn’t stop his heart thundering so loudly he was sure the enforcers outside the car could hear. He saw their white uniforms and felt sick as he crouched on the floor by the back-seat of Kalei’s prestigious car. The Duke had been let through the gate in the academy wall without question, thanks to his status. At the front of the car, in the driver’s seat, sat Dorian dressed in a chauffeur’s uniform. The hat and jacket suited him; he had a knack for dressing up. Behind Brodie crouched Theo, waiting as Kalei smoothly got out of the passenger seat, straightening his suit. Brodie felt Theo reach out and squeeze his shoulder, ‘’you okay?’’ she whispered, ‘’you’re trembling.’’

Brodie saw Dorian turn from the corner of his eye and look at him in concern, ‘’I’m fine,’’ Brodie said, trying to _sound_ fine, ‘’we’re getting that evidence,’’ somewhere in that imposing prison was proof that Hawthorne had sold Lys to Gleiter. There was proof that they had all been sold...

Dorian kept watch of Kalei. The enforcers at the back doors moved as one to him. Dorian watched Kalei talk to them, explaining the story they’d settled on – Kalei was here to ask about the omegas and he needed to talk with Hawthorne. He was a Duke and a measly enforcer wouldn’t question him. Dorian watched the enforcers motion with their hands, pleasant, polite smiles on their faces. One looked incredibly young, barely out of his teenage years. They led Kalei over to the main doors, leaving the back door unguarded temporarily, ‘’let’s go,’’ Dorian said, as soon as the enforcers disappeared around the corner with Kalei. Dorian, Theo and Brodie jumped out of the car and hurried to the back doors. They were locked, of course. Brodie’s heart came up to his throat as he realised it had been those very doors he’d run away through. Dorian raised his fist and banged, twice. After half a minute, an enforcer guarding the corridor within opened, looking puzzled and a little irritated. Her face flickered with surprise when she saw not her fellow enforcer, but Dorian.

Dorian punched her in the face, knocking her out.

Brodie sucked in a sharp breath, even though he’d known that was what Dorian would do. If they didn’t find evidence against Gleiter and the academy, Dorian would have one hell of a lawsuit on his hands. The trio stepped over the passed-out enforcer. Her nose was gushing blood and Brodie cringed, propping her up against the wall none-too-gently as Theo closed the doors. They hurried down the corridor in silence, Brodie leading. He tried to keep his eyes on the floor. He didn’t want to look around. He knew these empty, cold, confining corridors all too much. Once they cleared the corridor, they slowed, moving more carefully. Brodie was in charge of checking corners. Near the stairs to the first floor, Brodie motioned for his team to stop. Class 3 was making their way down the stairs and through the doors to the dancing room. Twenty-two omegas aged seven to ten, in their stripped uniforms. Some were whispering about something and were quickly chastised by their carer. Brodie wondered vaguely where their carer, Miss Valesca, was. Did she quit the job once class 1 ‘graduated’, or did she get assigned to the babies?

Brodie watched class 3 disappear behind the doors, ushered in by their carer. Brodie recognised many of them; he knew many by name. He’d spent time with lots of them. Some, he helped raise from babies. They were still so young, many with their baby-fat clinging to their cheeks and bodies. They would still be giggling when they fumbled at dance or shrieking when they poured tea over the table-cloths, until those happy instincts were beaten out of them as they got older. Brodie’s heart clenched; there was no way in hell he was leaving them here. He wasn’t leaving _anyone_ here.

Once class 3 was gone, Brodie snuck up the stairs, Dorian and Theo hot on his heels. Hawthorne’s office was at the end of the hall – her ‘official’ one, anyway. Her other one – the one where she saw the omegas to cane them when they misbehaved – was on the third floor, near the dorm, so she could ‘keep an eye’ on the sleeping omegas. Brodie stopped abruptly, nearly tipping Theo and Dorian down the stairs when they barged into him, ‘’I assure you, your grace, there was never a ‘Lys’ in the academy, but perhaps we could discuss other omegas from the class graduating next year...’’ Brodie heard Hawthorne’s voice. He peeked behind the wall of the staircase and saw her leading Kalei into her office. As always, he felt himself freeze when he saw her but the fact that she couldn’t see _him_ helped him shake the feeling off.

‘’That’s strange, I’m sure I spoke to a ‘Lys’ when I was here...’’ Kalei’s voice cut off when he entered Hawthorne’s office and she closed the doors behind them. He’d distract her and keep her suspicions at bay, hopefully. Still, there wasn’t any time to lose. The academy thrummed with life and nobody could see them.

‘’Upstairs,’’ Brodie whispered urgently and they snuck down the corridor and to the staircase. Thankfully, most classes were in lesson and the enforcers guarded those rooms rather than patrolling the corridors. They made it up the other flight of stairs and to the next corridor, hurrying down it to the south wing when-

‘’Brodie?’’

Brodie froze at the tiny, familiar voice and turned, very, very slowly. A young girl, no older than twelve, stood in the middle of the corridor, looking like she’d seen a ghost. Her hair was long and white, with red streaks near the bottom. The Headmistress had never liked her, because her hair was often described as blood on fresh snow, and that meant she wouldn’t get a high price for her when she was old enough to sell, ‘’Beatrice?’’ Brodie choked out.

‘’Brodie, who is that?’’ Dorian hissed quietly. They had no time to loose – they certainly had no time to just stop in the middle of the corridor, in plain view of anyone who came up the stairs.

But that didn’t matter. For a moment, Brodie forgot about their mission. He barely had time to open his arms before Beatrice threw herself at him. Brodie held her to him, feeling the coarse fabric of her striped blazer under his arms. Brodie was seven years older than her and he’d practically raised her, since Hawthorne was always disinterested in her because of her hair. Some children, like Aramis, who were beautiful from the get-go, she favoured; others, she ignored until they deserved punishment. Brodie had a bond with many of the children in the academy; Bea was one of them, ‘’hi, sweetheart,’’ Brodie whispered, astounded that he was seeing her. He’d refused to think about her or any of the other kids; he knew it would break him, knowing they were still stuck in this hellish place. He worked tirelessly to get them all out, as a collective...and now he nearly broke down in the arms of a twelve years old, ‘’hi...’’

‘’Brodie...’’ Beatrice clung to him, ‘’you’re here. You’re really here.’’

‘’Brodie, we have to go,’’ Theo said quickly, looking anxiously left and right down the corridor. Dorian watched Brodie hug the child, feeling his heart twist. She looked so young, so tiny...

Brodie put his hands on Bea’s shoulders and pushed her back gently, ‘’Bea, listen to me; I have to go now, okay? You can’t tell anyone you saw me-‘’

‘’No!’’ Bea gave a choked cry and lunged herself back at Brodie, hiding her face in his stomach, ‘’please take me with you...’’ her voice wobbled, ‘’please don’t leave me here.’’

Brodie’s heart twisted. He looked desperately to Dorian, who bit his lip and shook his head, his eyes oozing sadness. They couldn’t kidnap a random child from the academy now; it could destroy everything. Brodie knelt to be eye-level with the tiny twelve year old, ‘’I can’t take you with me right now, but I’m going to get you out of here,’’ he said as levelly as he could, though all he wanted to do was throw himself at Bea’s feet and beg her forgiveness for abandoning her in this shithole, ‘’okay? We’ll get you out of here – you and all the Hawthornes. Soon, okay? I promise, Bea. I’m not leaving you here forever.’’

Bea tried to look brave, even as she trembled, ‘’okay,’’ her voice was as small as she was, and she didn’t sound like she believed Brodie.

Brodie forced a smile, ‘’her,’’ he pinched her cheek, like he used to when she’d been younger, ‘’I got out, didn’t I?’’

Bea’s eyes swam with tears, ‘’I...I think the Headmistress might give us away earlier.’’

Brodie froze, ‘’what?’’

‘’S-she keeps ranting about it. I...I think because she’s scared. I don’t know why she is, but...she said all of us in class 2 will be going to alphas next year.’’ 

Brodie felt sick, ‘’but you’re barely twelve!’’ Some of those in class 2 were turning sixteen soon, but a few were as young as eleven. Now that he thought about it, Brodie wouldn’t put it past Hawthorne to try and sell them so young. There would be many alphas who would want to tutor and mould the omegas to their own desires while they were still young enough to be manipulated easily. A few would probably enjoy them better if they were younger, too... Brodie took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, ‘’I’ll get you all out of here before then. That’s a promise. You have to trust me, okay, Bea?’’ Bea finally nodded. Brodie hugged her quickly, ‘’good girl. Don’t tell anyone you saw me.’’

‘’I won’t,’’ Beatrice whispered.

Brodie stood and kissed her forehead briefly, ‘’off you go,’’ he whispered.

He watched her run off in the opposite direction, her striped skirt swishing around her knees. His stomach tightened. He felt like he might cry until Dorian touched his elbow, ‘’Brodie...’’ his voice was urgent.

Something in Brodie hardened like steel.

He turned and stormed down the corridor, to where Hawthorne’s other office was. He’d been there often enough, ‘’Brodie!’’ Theo hissed, and she hurried after him with Dorian. Brodie didn’t care about bumping into any enforcers anymore. He’d bash their faces in himself if they tried to stop him. Luckily, they didn’t see anyone and they got to the office safely. Brodie shoved the doors open and entered, fearless and reckless and stupid. He knew he was acting like a brainless idiot, but he didn’t care. He was getting this file, wrapping up Gleiter’s case and moving onto Hawthorne.

The office had a simple wooden desk and a chest in the corner – it was locked, and it held various canes. There were also four metal cabinets, two on each side of the office, ‘’check them,’’ Brodie commanded, going to the one nearest the window. Dorian and Theo exchanged looks but didn’t go against Brodie’s orders. They each took a cabinet, filing through the various papers and documents. With each shelf that Brodie checked, he grew more frantic till Theo had to reach out and touch his wrist.

‘’Let’s try to make it seem like we weren’t here in the first place,’ she said.

Brodie forced himself to calm down. Seeing Beatrice shook him up. But, truly, seeing any of them alone and forlorn and lost like she had been would have had the same effect on him. Every single Hawthorne in this building was precious to Brodie – except Adelaide fucking Hawthorne. He was going to tear that bitch down with his own hands.

His fingers were more careful as he flicked through documents, coming up empty, ‘’nothing,’’ he said, moving onto the fourth cabinet.

Theo cast him a worried look, ‘’what if it’s not here-‘’

‘’It has to be,’’ Brodie’s reply was so sharp Theo flinched. Brodie yanked open the top shelf of the fourth cabinet, digging through the identical cream-coloured folders, ‘’if it’s not here then we...we won’t...we-‘’ he pulled a folder out at random, flicked it open...

And froze.

There was a single sheet of paper within, with a picture of Keira – dark skinned, white haired, smiling. Brodie remembered the last picture day they’d had well.

‘’I’ve found them...’’ he breathed, eyes skimming Keira’s file in disbelief. For years spent locked up in the academy, there was so little information. Brodie held his breath as he read.

_Given name: Selena, last name unknown_

_New name: Keira Hawthorne_

_Entry number: 003_

_Parents: unidentified mother_

_Birthplace: unknown_

_Origin: brought by her mother at two and a half years old; mother would not give information or take payout_

_Payout: n/a_

It was information. About them. More information than Brodie could ever hope for. He’d come to the academy when he’d been five, right after Keira. He never knew his parents, he knew nothing of himself, not even his name... but he had a file, too, like Keira. His eyes flicked to the bottom of the page and his blood ran cold.

There, under ‘placement’ that should have given away the name of the alpha that Keira went to, was only one word – bold, unhesitating and final:

**PERISHED.**

Brodie flung the file atop the cabinet and grabbed another one at random. It was Magnus’. Brodie didn’t read anything, his eyes going instantly to the bottom. He knew for a fact that Magnus was at the palace right now, with Leo. But his file still read;

_Placement:_ **PERISHED**

‘’How can this be?’’ Brodie choked out in disbelief.

‘’What is it?’’ Theo asked as Dorian grabbed Keira’s file and read for himself.

‘’Fuck. Hawthorne’s covered her tracks,’’ Dorian swore, closing the folder and looking to Brodie. They both knew what that meant – Lys’ file would detail that he was deceased, not that he’d belonged to Gleiter.

‘’Crap,’’ Theo summed up.

Brodie didn’t want to leave without finding what they were looking for but from the looks of it, there was no evidence that could help them here. The documents they’d signed upon being sold were with their alphas but Gleiter had likely already ordered someone to destroy his when he was arrested. Heart hammering in his chest, Brodie grabbed the stack of thirteen folders from the top cabinet – the folders of his fellow class1 Hawthornes. He clung to them for dear life. They wouldn’t be useful in court, but it held the pasts that so many of them were so desperate to know.

‘’We’re leaving,’’ Brodie said.

*~*~*

They waited for Kalei in the car, crouched down. As soon as he emerged and they sped away from the academy, Dorian called Magnus, Morph and Elwyn, telling them to get to his apartment. An hour and two teas later, Brodie was welcoming his friends in the messy livingroom, ‘’did you find anything?’’ Magnus asked instantly after giving Brodie a quick, distracted hug.

‘’We found _something_ ,’’ Brodie said bitterly. He was angry at himself for not finding what he’d wanted to. He hadn’t even known where to look. And, truthfully, the academy scared him. His brief surge of reckless courage would have fizzled out quickly if he’d been forced to scourge the academy for information, bumping into enforcers and likely the headmistress herself. Brodie ran a hand through his hair, frustrated but forcing himself to stay relatively calm, ‘’it won’t help with our case, though.’’

‘’We’re just going to have to press the evidence we have,’’ Dorian said, looking to Kalei, ‘’use whatever influence you have, your grace. Get us witnesses.’’

It sounded like one hell of a difficult thing to do but Kalei nodded, as if he already had a plan in mind. Morph stuck to his side, holding his hand. He felt like everything was two seconds away from toppling onto their heads.

‘’So...’’ Elwyn looked downright miserable, his hands stuck into the pockets of a too-big hoodie that swallowed him up. There were dark shadows under his eyes and it didn’t look like he’d washed his hair in the last few days, his curls limp and dull, ‘’you risked going back to that place for nothing?’’

‘’As I said...’’ Brodie turned around to grab the files from the coffee table, ‘’not entirely for nothing.’’

Magnus frowned lightly, his pale eyebrows drawing together, ‘’what’s that?’’

‘’Something important enough to risk taking from Hawthorne’s office,’’ he picked up the top four files and gave them out to each boy, ‘’these are our files; it has, I suspect, all the information Hawthorne has on how we came to be in her care,’’ the boys stared at the files in their hands wide-eyed, as if staring at ticking bombs. Brodie squeezed Morph’s shoulder briefly, ‘’will you give Lys his?’’

‘’I...yes. Yes, of course,’’ Morph said. His hands trembled as he held his file. He’d been eleven when he came to the academy. Memory of his real name, his life before, had been beaten out of him, like out of everyone else. Did he even want to remember his name at this point...?

Brodie handed the rest of the files to Magnus, ‘’keep them safe,’’ he said seriously, ‘’until we see the others.’’

Magnus gave a curt nod. The palace was the most secure place for the files; even Hawthorne wouldn’t dare to look there.

They dispersed, each back home, to count days until they faced Gleiter again.

*~*~*

‘’Did they find anything?’’ Leo had been waiting for Magnus in his room. He looked anxious as he jumped off the bed and went to Magnus.

‘’No,’’ the omega said dejectedly, narrowly avoiding the prince to put down the files Brodie had given him on his desk. The top one – his own file – felt like it weighed a ton.

‘’Oh,’’ Leo’s shoulders slumped a little. After a moment of silence, he added, ‘’sorry...’’

Magnus shrugged. Thoughtfully, he reached out, brushing his fingertips over his file. What did it hold? Did it have any answers at all? ‘’it’s not your fault. We didn’t know for certain what we would find in the academy anyway.’’

Magnus could _feel_ that Leo wanted to go to him, but he held back, ‘’what are those?’’ he asked instead, nodding his chin at the files.

Magnus snatched back his fingers from the top one as if it burned, ‘’just...something Brodie brought back.’’

‘’Something important?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Magnus whispered. He felt strangely calm. No...empty. Like he was prepared for the worst – an empty file, proof that nobody had loved him, ever... Leo remained silent and eventually Magnus relented. It felt good to voice his fears, ‘’it’s our files.’’

Leo’s eyebrows rose, ‘’your files?’’

Magnus shrugged again. He felt uncertain and he _hated_ feeling uncertain, ‘’all the information Hawthorne had on us when we entered the academy. Our real names, maybe the names of our parents...’’ he took a deep breath, ‘’I was the first one. 001 Hawthorne. I’ve been in the academy for as long as I can remember – for as long as I’ve been alive, I’m guessing,’’ he bit his lip and finally looked to Leo from under rosy eyelashes, ‘’my parents didn’t want me. Ever. I’m...scared of what’s in my file.’’

Leo’s eyes were impossibly soft as they took in Magnus. His Magnus, usually so brave, fearless...and now he looked so small. Leo finally went to him, touching his hand gently, ‘’do you want to read it together?’’

Magnus was shocked at how relieved he felt when Leo offered. He knew Leo understood. He knew what it was like to not be loved, to be unwanted by your own family. He nodded gratefully and took his file from the pile. They walked over to the bed and sat down. Magnus felt heavy. The file felt heavy. Everything was just...heavy. It was a lot, all of it. But he had to do it. What was the point of putting it off? It wouldn’t change the information in his file. It wouldn’t make it less true. Besides, anything Hawthorne tried to keep from them was worth knowing.

Magnus took another deep breath and opened his file.

_Given name: -_

Magnus didn’t know what he’d been hoping for, exactly, but this...it wasn’t it. His heart sank all the way down to his toes. He had no name.

His parents hadn’t even given him a name.

No note tucked into his blankets when he was abandoned on the doorstep of the orphanage; no secret letter for when he turned eighteen; no nothing. His parents hadn’t even cared enough to give him a name. It was Hawthorne who named him. That despicable woman had given him his name and it was the only one he had. No matter how much he didn’t want to be, he was a Hawthorne. With a heavy heart, he read on.

_New name: Magnus Hawthorne_

_Entry number: 001_

_Parents: unknown_

_Birthplace: unknown_

_Origin: abandoned at the Orphanage for War Children at four days old. No identification._

_Payout: n/a_

_Placement:_ **PERISHED**

Magnus ignored the fact that his death had been blatantly faked by Hawthorne as soon as she sold him off. He brushed his fingers over a single word that stood out to him.

_Abandoned._

‘’Well,’’ he said, surprised at how tight his throat felt. Abandoned, at four days old. He’d spent a measly four days with his parents – had they held him? Did they know they’d give him up, or were they forced to? ‘’I guess I’m just Magnus Hawthorne afterall.’’

The first tear fell down his face when Leo brushed the backs of his fingers against his cheek with impossible gentleness. For once, Magnus felt like he was the fragile one, ‘’I love Magnus Hawthorne, though,’’ Leo whispered, almost shyly.

Magnus didn’t think he’d ever want to think about anything regarding love from Leo Valerie, of all people. But instantly, his heart felt warm. Not so heavy anymore. In this whole wide world, there was someone who cared about him. He turned slowly and gave Leo a soft smile, ‘’thanks,’’ he whispered, and he meant it.

Leo’s mouth quirked up, ‘’that’s an unexpected response to a love confession,’’ he teased to cover up that he’d been serious. It was a conversation to be had later, when Gleiter and Hawthorne were behind bars.

Magnus just giggled. It felt better to laugh. Like the tension was escaping him, ‘’come here,’’ Leo murmured, opening his arms, a little awkwardly. Affection still didn’t come naturally to them but Magnus let his file slip from his fingers and fall onto the floor as he pressed himself against Leo’s chest, closing his eyes. Leo stroked his hair and, though his heart hurt, Magnus knew he was going to be okay, ‘’sorry I can’t help,’’ Leo mumbled finally. From his tone, Magnus knew he’d been thinking about it a lot, ‘’if I wasn’t a prince, I wouldn’t be forced to keep up appearances so much and...maybe I could do something.’’

‘’You did enough,’’ Magnus said, ‘’I get it. I...just wish _I_ wasn’t so useless. I feel like I’m not doing anything.’’

‘’You’ll help when it’s Hawthorne’s turn, right?’’ Leo’s voice was gentle, comforting.

Magnus sighed, ‘’if we ever get that far...’’

And then it hit him.

There _was_ something he could do.

*~*~*

After they returned from Dorian’s apartment, Kalei left for a long time. For hours, Morph paced their bedroom. His file sat on the dresser by Kalei’s hairbrush and it felt like it might burn a hole through the wood. It felt toxic. Radioactive. Like a nuclear-powered disaster just sitting on the dresser, ready to explode. A few times, Morph gathered the courage to sneak up to the file, but he didn’t dare touch it. As soon as he’d given Lys his file, leaving himself with only his own file, he’d felt sick. His real name was in there – a name that was clouded by pain and trauma in his head, so that he couldn’t even remember it anymore, like Lys and like so many Hawthornes...

The doors opened unexpectedly and Kalei walked back in. Morph could have cried when he saw him, ‘’where were you?’’ he didn’t mean to sound so accusatory but his emotions were all over the place. He blamed the pregnancy.

Kalei looked victorious. He went to Morph and took his hands, ‘’I’ve found some of Lord Gleiter’s staff. They will testify the truth in court.’’

Morph’s grey eyes widened, ‘’what?’’ he breathed, ‘’but...how...?’’

‘’I offered them a position here,’’ Kalei said, ‘’so that they don’t have to worry about their jobs or Gleiter’s wrath once they speak out against him.’’

‘’That’s...’’ Morph exhaled in disbelief. Witnesses was what Dorian told them they needed – and now they had some. For the first time in weeks, the ground beneath Morph’s feet felt a little more stable, ‘’amazing...you’re amazing, Kalei,’’ he raised Kalei’s hand to his lips, kissing his palm reverently and then cupping it against his own face. His pale fingers trembled.

Kalei noticed instantly. He gave Morph a worried look, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing.’’

Kalei sighed, ‘’Morpheus-‘’

‘’That’s not my real name,’’ Morph whispered, looking to the cursed file on the dresser, ‘’my real name is in there.’’

Kalei looked taken aback. He looked to the file, then to Morph. He noted the fear in his eyes and brushed his thumb against his cheek, ‘’do you want me to open it?’’

Morph wanted to do it himself, but he was too afraid. He nodded. Kalei bent down to give him a quick, chaste kiss and went to the file. He picked it up like it was nothing, like it didn’t hold things that were easier for Morph to forget. Morph put his arms around himself. He would be strong – from now on, he’d be strong, always, for Kalei and for their baby. So, just then, he’d let himself be weak, ‘’read it out loud,’’ he said, voice trembling, ‘’please. And then just...throw it away, okay?’’

Kalei gave him another worried look but nodded, ‘’okay,’’ he stopped a good few feet away from Morph, giving him his space. He flicked open the file. Morph saw him read it first, skimming. He tried not to show any emotion but Morph saw the concern and surprise and grief in his eyes. After a moment, Kalei finally said in his warm, familiar voice, ‘’your name is Yuliy Gavrilovich.’’

Instantly, Morph felt sick.

God, he hadn’t heard that name in so long. A memory flashed in his mind, one embedded so deeply in his brain that it would never disappear. He was in Hawthorne’s office, eleven and crying, a freshly made 007: Hawthorne. He was stripped naked, confused and ashamed. Lugh, the mean enforcer, was smirking by the doors when the Headmistress wasn’t looking. She had a thin cane in her hands and the thin ones hurt the worst.

‘’ _What’s your name?_ ’’ she’d ask.

‘’ _Yuliy_ ,’’ he’d say, tears streaming down his face, because he didn’t know what else to say. Hawthorne had told him he was now ‘Morpheus’ but it was such a long, complicated name and, in his fear and confusion, he’d forgotten it instantly. Hawthorne didn’t repeat it, expecting him to remember.

He’d screamed when she hit his back for what felt like the twentieth time. His skin split and blood welled up. His arms shook as he braced himself on her desk, ‘’ _what’s your name?_ ’’ she asked, as calmly as if she was posing a math question.

‘’ _I...I don’t know,_ ’’ Morph had said. It felt horrible to say out loud that you didn’t know your own name. He felt like he was giving up his identity in that moment. Eventually, he did. After weeks and weeks of being hit every time he tripped up and used his old name, Morph couldn’t take it anymore. He accepted that he was now Morpheus Hawthorne. Yuliy Gavrilovich, who had been loved and cherished, with roots in beautiful Esterhart, with brave parents and a home far, far away just...ceased to exist.

But now he existed again.

Morph didn’t realise how badly he was shaking until Kalei asked gently, ‘’are you sure you want me to read this aloud?’’

Morph nodded. He couldn’t find his voice.

So Kalei read, ‘’new name – Morpheus Hawthorne. Entry number: 007. Parents: Josko Gavrilovich, alpha, and Genya Gavrilovich-Grier, alpha.’’

Morph closed his eyes, feeling tears roll down his face. He could forgive himself for forgetting his own name – but how could he have forgotten the names of his parents? Kalei’s eyes flicked to him, worried, but he went on, ‘’birthplace: Esterhart. Origin: both parents perished in line of duty during the war. Child emigrated to Hamnel, taken into academy at the age of eleven,’’ Kalei frowned lightly, ‘’pay out: one thousand. Placement: perished,’’ he closed the file quietly, ‘’what does pay-out mean?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Morph whispered. He couldn’t open his eyes.

‘’Who brought you to the academy?’’

‘’My...aunt,’’ the tears only came faster at the realisation of what it all meant. Hawthorne had paid his aunt a measly one thousand for him and his aunt had taken it. The last family he’d had gave him up. He felt sick again.

That is, until he felt Kalei’s hands on his cheeks. His lips at the corners of his eyes, kissing away his tears. His fingers moving through his hair, calming, then holding him close, ‘’shhh, my love, shhh... that’s all in the past.’’

‘’She made me forget my name,’’ Morph sobbed into Kalei’s shoulder.

Kalei just held him, ‘’you remember it now,’’ he said warmly, like those past years at the academy were truly nothing but fleeting, unpleasant memories, ‘’and you’re here, with me, and you’re safe and loved and so, so precious to me.’’

‘’You are to me, too,’’ Morph sniffled weakly. He felt like he could sleep a thousand years. One hand clung to Kalei’s shirt; the other came to touch his stomach. It was still flat but his baby was inside. A baby he’d protect with everything he had. 

Kalei pulled him away just enough to cup his face and gaze into his eyes, ‘’Yuliy,’’ he said softly and something inside Morph jumped. That name made him think of hours spent in Hawthorne’s office. That name meant pain and more pain. But it was _his_ name. His parents had carefully picked that name for him. And, when Kalei said it, it didn’t sound dangerous or painful. It sounded like his name again, ‘’can I call you that, my love?’’

Morph barely managed to nod before breaking down completely in Kalei’s arms. He swore it was the last time he’d do so. From now on, he’d be strong – for his baby and for himself.

*~*~*

Lys refused to leave his room from one court case till the next. He wasn’t risking anything until Gleiter was behind bars. When Morph gave him his file, he’d gone to his room on the ground floor, sat on his bed and simply opened it. After Gleiter and with all the fear surrounding him, the file was insignificant. It was nothing to be afraid of when there were worse things out there. Lys read his file.

_Given name: Cassander Bristol_

_New name: Lys Hawthorne_

_Entree number: 013_

_Parents: Reina Grozdan, alpha and Adina Bristol, omega_

_Birthplace: Stormview, Hamnel_

_Origin: sent to the academy after the death of his mother, Adina Bristol. Reina Grozdan did not want custody._

_Payout: 1,000_

_Placement:_ **PERISHED**

Lys closed the file dejectedly. If there was no proof here that he’d belonged to Gleiter than the file was useless to him. He knew most things inside anyway. He’d been fifteen when he’d gone to the academy and he hadn’t been stupid. He remembered seeing his estranged mother, Reina Grozdan, after the death of his omega mother. She’d been a great mum – Reina hadn’t. Lys remembered seeing her on the TV a few times in their rundown but cosy apartment. Reina had been a powerful alpha CEO and Adina just her fling. She’d never cared for her after Lys was born and she wanted nothing to do with her child. She at least paid child support. Lys had always wished that maybe she’d get involved. When his mum died and he visited Reina, he knew that wasn’t the case. She’d rather he went to the academy than stay with her – and, what was worse, she took money for it.

Lys tossed his file under his bed. He didn’t want to look at it.

There was a soft knock at the doors and Ronnie popped his head round. He smiled at Lys in the dark, ‘’hey, you.’’

‘’Ronnie,’’ Lys murmured. He had no energy to even smile. How was it possible to feel so tired? This was all so...exhausting.

‘’I just came to check up on you,’’ Ronnie entered and closed the doors softly behind him, ‘’sorry I didn’t come earlier. I was interrogating the kidnappers but they’re tough sons of bit-‘’

‘’My name is Cassander,’’ Lys said unexpectedly.

Ronnie froze and blinked, ‘’huh?’’ he said, rather intelligently.

‘’My real name,’’ Lys stared at the opposite wall, expressionless, ‘’is Cassander. I wanted you to know. But please don’t call me that.’’

‘’What?’’ Ronnie’s voice sounded impossibly vulnerable.

‘’He doesn’t matter anymore. It’s just a name, and I’m Lys now,’’ Lys said quietly, ‘’I just wanted you to know. Just you. Don’t tell anyone else. It doesn’t matter.’’

‘’Lys-‘’

Lys gently pulled his violet hair over one shoulder and tilted his head, exposing his neck. The implication was clear. He felt safer with Ronnie’s bite marking him. He kept his eyes on the opposite wall, not looking at the alpha till he brushed his finger over Lys’ shoulder, ‘’Lys,’’ he said again, softer.

Lys looked up at him finally, ‘’please just do it,’’ he whispered.

Ronnie nodded, ‘’I’ll do anything you want me to,’’ he said, and he meant it, even if Lys didn’t understand that yet. He sat behind him on the bed, brushing away a stray strand of hair. He put his hands gently on Lys’ shoulders. The omega didn’t flinch. It was like he wasn’t even really there. Ronnie leaned in, brushing his lips ever so slightly against Lys’ neck, so gently the omega didn’t even feel it. Ronnie didn’t know why he did it – he wanted to give Lys comfort but he didn’t know how. He bit him, knowing that that would at least make Lys feel safer. Instead of tensing, Lys relaxed in his grip, slumping. Ronnie pulled back, wiping his mouth and feeling the connection between him and Lys strengthen, like a cup being topped up.

‘’Thank you,’’ Lys said without turning around.

*~*~*

Elwyn read through all the notes Dorian had photo-copied for him, rather than through his own file.

He sat at the kitchen counter, Snorri’s cage next to him. The parrot had gone quiet after Elwyn snapped at her to shut up as he read. He was stuck on the death reports of Gleiter’s three spouses. Something just didn’t seem right about them but Elwyn doubted himself. Maybe he was just feeling that because he wanted, desperately, for them to find something that would help their case, ‘’how long are you going to be pouring over those notes, hm?’’ Sig asked, getting off the couch where he’d been reading a book (after Elwyn told him to turn the TV off, because he couldn’t think with all the noise).

‘’Till I find something,’’ Elwyn grumbled, not paying him any attention. He scanned the death reports again.

Two heart failures and one car accident when Gleiter wasn’t even in the country. It was all just too convenient. The first victim, Celise Karslan, had been seventeen and Gleiter twenty nine when they married. She died before she even turned twenty, her heart giving out, even though she’d never had any previous heart conditions or illnesses. Luna Thaxton was even younger than her predecessor – sixteen when Gleiter was thirty seven. She, too, had been completely healthy but died of heart failure. The third of Gleiter’s spouses, Seth Reed, had been nineteen when he married the forty-three year old Lord. Seth had been twenty three when he died, while Gleiter was on a business trip. They were all awfully young and it made Elwyn feel sick. There was no doubt in his heart that Gleiter had gotten rid of all three, but he had no proof. Reportedly, Gleiter ‘mourned’ his spouses for years after before re-marrying, but his picks were always so young... Elwyn brushed his fingers over Seth’s age. Lys was only a year younger than him...

‘’How long are you going to ignore this?’’ Sig tapped Elwyn’s academy file pointedly. Elwyn didn’t reply.

Sixteen, seventeen and nineteen, all dead before they hit twenty four. All dead before they even experienced their adulthood properly.

With a sickening feeling, Elwyn realised why. Gleiter was nearly fifty but he’d still chosen Lys, barely eighteen years old. Maybe Gleiter’s spouses didn’t displease him enough to warrant death. Maybe they’d just gotten too old to satisfy his perverse needs. And maybe, in his ‘mourning’ period, Gleiter had others, younger, too young to publicly marry...abruptly, Elwyn closed the death reports, feeling bile come up his throat.

‘’Elwyn?’’ Sig asked, sounding concerned.

Elwyn’s face was pale. It was only a theory, but it made sense. That still didn’t mean he had any more proof than an hour ago. It was his word against a coroner’s death reports. He glanced to the copies of the death certificates. They’d all been signed by Victoria Wyman, the coroner who spoke at the trial.

Conveniently, in Gleiter’s favour.

Elwyn bit his lip and stood. He gathered the death certificates and reports, ‘’Sig, I need you to go to the private hospital Victoria Wyman works at.’’

Sig frowned, ‘’what are you talking about?’’

Elwyn shoved the documents in his arms, ‘’just go. Ask them if she really signed these certificates.’’

‘’Are you going to explain anything?’’ Sig sounded vaguely annoyed, which was unusual to him.

Elwyn barely noticed, returning to his station. While Sig was gone, he’d re-read all the documents. There had to be something they could use against Gleiter here, ‘’just go. I need to know if those certificates are 100 percent legitimate.’’

He didn’t realise Sig was angry until the alpha suddenly snapped, ‘’fine. But when I come back, you’re going to stop ignoring me,’’ Elwyn looked up at him, surprised. He hadn’t even realised he’d been doing it, ‘’you’ve been so distant lately...you have to start talking to me again,’’ Sig added and now he just looked upset. Before Elwyn could say anything, his alpha was gone with the files.

Elwyn stared at the closed door, feeling strangely squeamish. He hadn’t meant to ignore Sig, he was just so busy... sighing, he ran a hand through his curls. They were in desperate need of a wash. He hadn’t been taking care of himself, much less his alpha. The case and all Elwyn was busy with didn’t change the fact that Sig was constantly at work, constantly tired...and now his own omega didn’t even have time to talk to him. Elwyn sighed heavily and reached out, sliding his file in front of him. He didn’t exactly want to read it, but Brodie had stolen it from the academy. Maybe there was something important there? No, Elwyn knew exactly what was inside. He didn’t want to be a coward. He’d read it once, then never open it again. He didn’t need reminders.

He opened the file.

_Given name: Maxim Spears_

_New name: Elwyn Hawthorne_

_Entree number: 011_

_Parents: Ralston Spears, beta; Franza Spears, beta_

_Birthplace: Briggs, Hamnel_

_Origin: mother died when he was eight; sent to the academy by his war-crippled father, aged thirteen._

_Payout: 1,000_

_Placement:_ **PERISHED**

Maxim. So that had been his name.

Elwyn hated it.

His bastard of a father had given it to him.

Elwyn slammed the file shut. It forgot the most important things – that his father was an abusive piece of shit; that he’d sold his own son for a mere one-thousand; that Elwyn was very much _not_ dead. Now that the file was closed, Elwyn was suddenly lost. What was he supposed to do with it? If he burned it, he’d probably set fire to the whole apartment but throwing it in the bin wouldn’t get rid of it. It wouldn’t make the fact that Elwyn’s father hadn’t wanted him cease to exist.

Feeling adrift, Elwyn put his head in his hands and exhaled shakily. With his whole heart, he wished Sig was still in the room.

*~*~*

‘’Are you ready?’’

Brodie took a deep breath, ‘’yes.’’

It was late. The city outside was dark, but still loud. Sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch, in the dimly lit, messy livingroom, Brodie felt like he was in a safe cocoon. Nothing could hurt him here – especially not the file that he now held in his lap. Dorian sat close and as Brodie flicked open the file, the alpha leaned closer to see, their shoulders brushing. It gave Brodie courage.

‘’It says here my mother was deemed unfit to parent after my father died in the war,’’ Brodie said quietly, ‘’I knew as much. Headmistress always rubbed it in my face when I was little and wouldn’t behave.’’

‘’Maybe your mother is still alive. You could find her,’’ Dorian said comfortingly.

Brodie traced his fingers over the prominent 3,000 at ‘PAY OUT’. Even though the file said his mother was insane, she’d still been paid to give him up. Why? Maybe it had just been an excuse to get the money. Brodie’s eyes flicked further up his file, ‘’I was born in Menemen, in Khairul,’’ he felt sad, for some reason, ‘’I don’t even know where that is,’’ he whispered.

Noticing Brodie’s sad look, Dorian stretched and leaned his head back against the seat of the couch, ‘’let’s see. Menemen is the capital of Khairul and, if I remember my Geography lessons correctly, Khairul is a country next to Mireya. In the news, it’s been said that Khairul has been having minor scraps with Hellevatoria and Joi. The capitalists have been fighting the environmentalists there, so it’s not a great holiday destination lately. But,’’ he looked to Brodie, ‘’they have beautiful, sunny days, a rich folklore and poppy seed custard that is to _die_ for.’’

Despite his sadness, Dorian coaxed a smile from Brodie. He looked at him from under his lashes, ‘’poppy seed custard? That sounds strange.’’

‘’Don’t bash it till you try it,’’ Dorian reached out, brushing his fingers against Brodie’s side briefly, like he couldn’t help but touch him, ‘’when this is over, I’ll take you for some. It won’t be as authentic as in Khairul, but I know a good spot,’’ Dorian wiggled his eyebrows at Brodie, trying to cheer him up.

Instead, Brodie’s eyes filled with tears, ‘’do you promise?’’ he whispered, and his voice cracked. Dorian knew what he was asking – he was asking that they stay together, even after they finish their case.

Dorian reached out, brushing a tear off Brodie’s cheek. He hated seeing him sad. It broke him apart. It had been harder and harder to deny his own feelings and even...even if he and Brodie could never _be_ together, properly...Dorian never wanted to be apart from him, ‘’I promise,’’ he said with quiet, serious conviction.

Brodie leaned down and kissed him.

Dorian’s eyes widened as he felt the soft, uncertain brush of Brodie’s lips against his. The touch that he’d been craving for so long. His skin felt as if a thousand fireworks had exploded just under it, setting him on fire. He was still staring, wide-eyed and awed, when Brodie pulled back. He didn’t go far, staying near, his tear-glassy eyes scanning Dorian’s face, gauging his reaction with a mixture of mild panic and desperation. Dorian finally snapped out of it, ‘’wow,’’ he said softly, ‘’we should talk about strange, foreign desserts more often if that’s the outcome.’’

As if something snapped in him, Brodie surged forward and kissed Dorian again, harder this time. Dorian, vaguely, knew it was probably a bad idea. Brodie, likely, wasn’t ready for any of this. But he _seemed_ ready. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted. Dorian couldn’t deny him that. He could never deny him anything. His eyes fluttered shut as he, finally, gave in to his own heart. He reached up and cupped Brodie’s cheek. Brodie jumped at the touch, not expecting his kiss to be reciprocated. He gasped softly when Dorian kissed him back, much more expertly. Brodie had never kissed anyone and he didn’t know what he was doing; it was all too easy to give Dorian all the control, especially when he kissed like _that_.

 _He’s kissing me back,_ Brodie thought in wonder.

His body grew weak as his emotions surged up in him and he slumped against the floor. Dorian tucked him into the corner with his body, his lips moving against the omega’s slowly and sweetly as he leaned over him, shielding him from anything that could ever hurt him. Shyly, Brodie brushed a hand against Dorian’s stubbled cheek, then fisted his hand in his shirt, pulling him closer. Dorian broke the kiss softly. He didn’t want to push Brodie. But the omega was unsatisfied, chasing Dorian’s lips when the alpha pulled back, ‘’more,’’ he uttered breathily.

He gasped again when Dorian’s control snapped. He swept forward, a little forcefully, and Brodie gasped as he found himself pinned against the couch. Dorian captured his lips, too starved for Brodie to keep his tongue from snaking into his mouth. Brodie made a soft, sweet noise of surprise and then seemed to melt against the couch, his head falling back onto the seat. Dorian knelt up, over him, kissing him deeply and slowly. Brodie had no idea what was happening, exactly, because it felt like he might have gone straight to heaven. He never wanted to stop kissing Dorian. For the first time, he felt himself react to another man. His underwear suddenly felt tight and sticky. He clung to Dorian, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to _be_ let go.

But, eventually, Dorian broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard. Brodie clung to his shirt, ‘’do more...’’ he whispered. He knew only the basics of sex but he wanted Dorian to teach him everything.

But Dorian just shook his head, ‘’that’s enough for today,’’ he murmured, ‘’I don’t want to push you.’’

‘’You’re not pushing me,’’ Brodie said instantly. He wanted Dorian’s hands on him and he wanted them _now_ , desperately.

But Dorian suddenly looked worried, ‘’I am. You...do you even know what you’re doing? I know you think I’m nice for an alpha but there’s plenty of good ones out there-‘’

‘’I know,’’ Brodie interrupted him quietly, ‘’I’ve met them.’’

Dorian blinked, ‘’what?’’

‘’Ronnie,’’ Brodie said softly, ‘’Duke Kalei. Doctor Hjart. I’m sure I’ll meet many more good alphas. But...’’ he sat up as best as he could, resting his forehead against Dorian’s, ‘’they’re not you, Dorian. So I don’t want them.’’

Dorian first looked startled, then relieved, then...happy. _Really_ happy, ‘’right...’’ he breathed, smiling.

Brodie looked down, feeling shyness overtake him. But he had something to say and he didn’t want to go to bed without saying it. He’d been meaning to say it for a while, ‘’I love you.’’

Dorian’s breath caught. He looked down at Brodie, averting his gaze, hair dishevelled...sitting right there, in his arms, in their shitty little apartment...and he felt happier than he’d ever been. He cupped Brodie’s face and kissed his forehead as gently as he could, ‘’I love you, too. A little bit. I...always thought it took longer to fall in love.’’

Brodie exhaled shakily. It sounded relieved and like he was about to cry and like he was about to laugh. Dorian took him in his arms properly, hugging him tightly. Brodie clung to him until he stopped shaking and some of his bewilderment disappeared. Gently, Dorian pulled him into his lap. They sat on the floor, together, as Dorian handed him his file again. He read the top line, ‘’is that your real name?’’ he asked quietly, resting his cheek atop Brodie’s fiery hair.

‘’I think so,’’ Brodie whispered.

‘’Aadir...Yamanu...’’ Dorian said slowly.

Brodie sighed softly, snuggling into Dorian, ‘’it doesn’t sound like my name,’’ he sounded sleepy. The events of the day had probably drained him.

Dorian felt shockingly normal with Brodie in his arms. The fact that Brodie said he loved him, that they could try to be together...it still hadn’t hit him properly. It probably wouldn’t for some time. And then he’d be a blushing and stuttering mess for a few days, properly. For now, he smiled, ‘’that’s probably cause I can’t pronounce Khairul names.’’ Brodie smiled. Then, Dorian added, ‘’do you want me to call you that? Aadir?’’

Brodie’s smile disappeared, ‘’I...don’t know. Just...let me think about it first.’’

He felt Dorian kiss his head and it just felt so _right_ , ‘’okay,’’ he hugged Brodie tighter, ‘’for the record, I think you were very brave today. Reckless and a bit stupid, but brave.’’

Brodie shook his head, ‘’I wasn’t brave. I’m just trying to help my friends. They saved me from the academy while I hid in a closet. Now I have to save them.’’

‘’And you will. We all will,’’ Dorian assured, like he always did, and it worked. Brodie relaxed more in his arms, ‘’we’ll take Hawthorne down and I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again.’’

Brodie closed his eyes, feeling content – at least until he had to start worrying about the case again, ‘’I won’t let anyone hurt you, either,’’ he whispered.

That night, fresh out of the shower, Brodie padded into Dorian’s room. The alpha was having a cigarette by the window, ‘’hey, you,’’ he said softly, watching Brodie walk in bare-foot, in one of Dorian’s old t-shirts. He looked terribly huggable but Dorian held back, finishing his cigarette.

‘’Hi,’’ Brodie said. He sounded shy and giddy at the same time as he slipped under the patchwork covers on the bed.

Dorian couldn’t help but smile, ‘’sleeping in bed with me tonight?’’

Brodie settled down. He looked even more huggable now, ‘’yes,’’ he said, giving Dorian an endearing look.

Dorian grinned and put his unfinished cigarette out in the ashtray, going over to the bed. He lay down behind Brodie and the omega wiggled round to face him, extending out the covers timidly. Dorian slipped under them with him. It wasn’t their first time sleeping together but it was different, more intimate, this time. Dorian put a hand hesitantly on Brodie’s hip, giving him time to pull away, before pulling the omega properly into his arms. He leaned down, kissing the tip of Brodie’s upturned nose, ‘’love you,’’ he murmured. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of saying that to him.

Brodie beamed. He tugged Dorian down for a brief, sleepy kiss, ‘’love you, too,’’ he whispered, not quite believing he was finally able to say it out loud.

That night, for the first time in three months, they went to sleep worry-free.

*~*~*

The private clinic Victoria Wyman worked at was...big. It was at least half the size of the Stormview General hospital that Sig worked at, but Sig wasn’t daunted. All he could think about was how Elwyn had been like this week, since the first court case against Gleiter – distant and quiet, obsessing over files, sleeping on the couch...Sig needed this nightmare to be over so that Elwyn could finally breathe. He couldn’t stand seeing his omega suffer quietly like that, pushing Sig away constantly. If Elwyn at least allowed Sig to take some of his burden...Sig sighed. He was to blame, he knew that. He’d refused to help at the court case. Was it any surprise that Elwyn refused to rely on him with the case? It was already a miracle that he’d at least sent Sig here.

The surgeon got out of his car and walked briskly into the clinic. It was pristine and white, nothing special. Certainly not as prestigious or pompous as he expected Gleiter’s chosen medical practice to be. A middle-aged omega with silver hair sat behind the receptionist desk, tapping away at a computer. When she saw Sig approach, she smiled pleasantly, ‘’hello, how may I help?’’

Sig slid his hospital ID over the desk and the omega’s eyes widened. His name was well-known in medical circles, especially in Stormview, ‘’I’d like to speak to all the doctors that you have available at this time.’’

The receptionist looked a little confused, but she didn’t question him, ‘’right away, sir.’’

‘’Oh, but please don’t include doctor Wyman.’’

Sig didn’t expect the receptionists’ eyes to widen a little, ‘’doctor Wyman?’’ she repeated, ‘’Victoria Wyman?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Sig frowned lightly, ‘’is something the matter?’’

‘’Sir,’’ the receptionist glanced around worriedly, checking that the reception was empty, ‘’Doctor Wyman doesn’t work here anymore?’’

Sig hadn’t expected _that_ either.

‘’She doesn’t?’’

‘’She was fired, sir.’’

Sig’s eyes widened, ‘’what? Why?’’

The receptionist slid his ID back over to him, ‘’I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, sir.’’

‘’Please. Its detrimental,’’ Sig leaned in closer, lowering his voice, ‘’she is a witness at the Gleiter trial. She is speaking on his behalf.’’

‘’Of course she is-‘’ the omega said bitterly before catching herself. She quickly cleared her throat, ‘’you should go, sir.’’

‘’Please, tell me.’’

‘’I can’t help you.’’

Sig reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed all the cash he had stashed inside – a good couple hundred – and smacked it on the receptionists’ desk. Her eyes widened at the stack, ‘’please,’’ Sig said, his royal blue eyes intense behind his glasses.

The omega chewed her bottom lip then, quickly, grabbed the money and stashed it under the desk. She leaned in closer, lowering her voice so much she was practically whispering, ‘’Doctor Wyman was fired from her coroner position at the clinic, quite recently. I heard that it’s because...’’ her voice dropped even further and she glanced around anxiously, ‘’...she faked death certificates for people.’’

Sig’s breath stuttered out of him, ‘’ _what_?’’

‘’It was back-alley deals, for alphas, usually, some betas, even a few run-away omegas,’’ the receptionist spoke quickly, as if afraid that someone would hear her spilling the secrets, ‘’the clinic is keeping it under wraps but it has been going on for so long...’’ she shook her head.

Sig thought of the three death certificates of Gleiter’s previous spouses that Elwyn told him to ask about. They were all signed by Victoria Wyman. Sig composed himself quickly and looked the receptionist in the eye, leaving no room for argument, ‘’please, gather all the doctors in the clinic. I must speak to them urgently.’’

*~*~*

‘’Are you sure about this?’’ Ronnie asked, hand on the handle of the interrogation room at the police station. Magnus nodded, face steely. Ronnie sighed, ‘’okay, but keep it quick. I could get into real trouble for letting you speak to them.’’

Magnus nodded, ‘’thanks,’’ he said. Ronnie pushed the doors open and Magnus walked into the cold, metal box that was the interrogation room. Seeing his kidnappers again was a shock. Thalia Hawthorne, pink-haired, with dark circles under her eyes, her skin pale and washed out – she was probably missing her wine; Jupiter Hawthorne, red-haired, with murder in her eyes; Dess Hawthorne, green haired, staring down at his dark hands which were cuffed to the table, a guilty look on his face; finally, Sine, his blue-ish grey hair limp and unwashed. He jerked as if he wanted to lunge at Magnus and throttle him to death when he saw him. Magnus fought back a flinch.

‘’What do you want?’’ Jupiter barked at him.

Magnus didn’t reply. He walked over slowly to the chair on the opposite side of the metal table the four omegas were handcuffed to. He sat down slowly, well out of reach of Sine’s hands, ‘’hello,’’ he said finally, not knowing what else to say. He wanted to hate these people, but instead, he felt...like he knew them, maybe. A little. They were Hawthornes, just like him, weren’t they.

‘’Filthy brat,’’ Jupiter hissed. Sine glared.

But it was Thalia who calmed them. Despite her rugged appearance, she looked at Magnus levelly and said, simply, ‘’hello.’’ Sine and Jupiter looked taken aback, casting their leader and sister startled looks.

Magnus straightened his back, ‘’I’ve been told that you refuse to tell the police who paid you to kidnap Elwyn and I.’’

‘’And we’re not going to tell,’’ Sine barked.

Magnus looked at him calmly. He’d had a long time to think about it last night and during the car journey this morning, ‘’because that would mean selling out your mother, wouldn’t it?’’

Sine paled, ‘’s-she had nothing to do with it,’’ he spluttered.

‘’That’s a lie,’’ Magnus said quietly. Then, he smiled, ‘’but I understand. If I had a mother who was worth protecting, I’d protect her with everything I had, too. Except, I don’t have a mother. I never have,’’ he looked to all four of them. Dess glanced up at him uncertainly, ‘’Headmistress Hawthorne must have been wonderful to you all for you to protect her so fiercely,’’ he caught Dess’ eyes and held his gaze. He seemed to be the gentlest out of the four, ‘’will you tell me about her? I’d like to understand you better.’’

They all, except for Thalia, looked surprised by his request. Dess glanced at Thalia hesitantly, then looked back to Magnus. He bit his lip, dropping his eyes to his cuffed hands. Finally, he spoke, ‘’we all lost our parents at a young age. I was four; Jupiter was seven; Sine was two and Thalia was only a baby. She took us in. Us, and seventeen others, into a house that she made into an orphanage – a home – for all of us. She was young and full of life. She...’’ a smile tugged on his lips as he remembered memories of his childhood, ‘’wore bright lipstick and would always pick us up and she’d sit you in her lap when she read us stories...some of us got fostered or adopted but she couldn’t take it. She loved all of us like her own children and so she adopted us, made us all Hawthornes.’’

‘’She was like a mother to us,’’ Magnus was surprised when he heard Jupiter’s quiet voice. When he looked at her, he was even more surprised to find tears in her eyes, ‘’she raised us all. She _loved_ us all, and we loved her. So much. She never let anything bad happen to any of us. As we became teenagers, she began looking for placements for us. Places that would be our new homes. She contacted good friends all over Hamnel.’’

‘’She wanted to sell you?’’ Magnus asked gently.

‘’No!’’ Sine exclaimed, ‘’she said that we could choose to go with them if we liked!’’

‘’All the alphas were close to our age,’’ Dess explained, ‘’we often played with them. We’d have little tea-parties to get to know each other better. We met their parents. We started forming bonds with the alphas and the families we would one day be a part of. Those who didn’t want to go to alphas were promised positions at the orphanage. Mother said she’d never let even one of us be unhappy. She...’’ Dess’ voice wobbled, ‘’she swore that.’’

‘’But then the war came,’’ Thalia said simply, ‘’and we were all conscripted as war nurses. Many of us died. After the war, we were scattered. Those who survived were picked up by bad alphas – bonded and taken away, or worse. Only the four of us found our way back to her and...’’ she took a deep breath, ‘’when she found out what had happened to her children, she broke.’’

‘’That’s why she’s like that!’’ Dess exclaimed quickly, desperate to protect his mother, ‘’that’s why she asked us to...’’ he trailed off miserably.

Magnus nodded. He wish he could understand what it was like to love a parent like this. He thought about Hawthorne, before she had become the Headmistress. He had vague memories of when he was four or five – Hawthorne smoking, cold and distant. Pushing him away when he came running in tears, because he had a nightmare or he’d scraped his knee. She had put a wall between him and Aramis and herself from the get-go. She probably couldn’t handle losing more children. Magnus didn’t understand or forgive her for any of it but...he had sympathy for her. At least for the Adelaide that wasn’t a Headmistress. For the Adelaide that had been a mother to children that were ripped away from her.

Magnus folded his hands on the table in front of him, ‘’I’m happy that the Headmistress was a good mother to you all,’’ he said quietly, ‘’I am. Truly. I’m happy that you didn’t have to go through what we all went through,’’ he looked to Thalia, ‘’now let me tell you about us, and about why I need you to tell the truth, publicly. I was a baby when I came to her – just like you, Thalia. And,’’ he looked to them all, ‘’this is what growing up in the academy was like...’’

*~*~*

If you'd like to read the last two chapters, and the first fifteen chapters of the sequel, please read the notes below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the rest of the story (the next two chapters, up to chapter 25), as well as FIFTEEN chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the next 2 chapters of 013:Hawthorne and the first 15 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...  
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> Rockin' Pneumonia (and the Oogie Boogie Flu): An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over Chicago and for that, he needs someone strong at his side - not an omega bitch, but a queen. He lays his sights on Johnny, a grocery store worker by day and a cage fighter known as the Omega Terror by night. The problem is - Johnny has his own plans and wants nothing to do with any greaser. 
> 
> TAGS: 1950s, omegaverse, mpreg, hate to love, gangsters, alpha x omega  
> .
> 
> Vatsalya chapter 1-3 - a Lirimverse novel about Sai, living in a boarding house for future omega bonds when he meets Oliver Bradshaw, the head of the second most powerful beast family in the world. Sai is low-born and Oliver is supposed to be interested in someone else, and yet from the very first time they meet, sparks fly.  
> (Prequel to the upcoming Lirim sequel)
> 
> TAGS: Lirimverse, omegaverse, mpreg, slow burn, arranged marriage, fluff, smut, domestic life 
> 
> .
> 
> The Crew from Steinsson 18: a story about a crew of a spaceship, on their way back to Earth from hyperspace. After they wake up from cryo-sleep after their last mission, things seem simple - refuel, find their way to the right light-jump gate and get home. However, slowly, each crew member starts to realise that things aboard the Steinsson 18 aren't as they seem...
> 
> TAGS: sci-fi, spaceships, thriller, suspense, horror, adventure, action  
> .
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> The Aliens Came on Christmas Day: after the invasion of the Waterform - strange, cold-blooded aliens with the inability to experience emotion - life for everyone on Earth changed. You were either a free labourer, if you were lucky, a paid worker or, if unlucky, an incubator, the job reserved only for criminals. Quentin's only crime was selling at the black market and yet here he was, over a year later, being sent to his second posting with a Waterform doctor. His job was simple; give the alien an offspring, then move on. The Earth belonged to the Waterform now. Except...well, Q's new master was a bit different than his last. 
> 
> TAGS: slave x master, dubcon, slow burn, learning to love, mpreg, alien x human, angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, smut 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A puritan omegaverse story
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50+ OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	24. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Year! I hope everyone is doing well & staying safe as we enter 2021!   
> As always, loooots of love for all the support you guys have shown me in the passing year. Though I may not reply to comments often, I appreciate each one of them, as well as all the kudos, so, so, so much!

‘’Please stand, the court is now in session.’’

At his bench, Dorian watched Judge Julia Kahn enter and sort through her papers. He sat down, glancing sideways at the defendant’s table. Gleiter didn’t look afraid at all; he was dressed in his best purple suit, his fingers lavish with rings. At his side, Jack Young looked smug. Dorian barely heard the court introductions; his eyes flicked to the audience. Elwyn was there, next to Brodie, who was dressed as inconspicuously as possible. His hat was pulled low over his face; he gave Dorian a tiny nod. At the witness bench, Lys sat with his head hung low. He refused to look at Gleiter but his eyes did flick to Dorian. The alpha gave him a small, reassuring smile. Julia Kahn cleared her throat, ‘’last week, the court session ended for the purpose of testing more evidence,’’ she said. She sounded tired – or maybe bored? ‘’Lord Gleiter, you said that Lys Hawthorne was not your omega at the time of his admittance to the hospital. Is this correct?’’

‘’Yes, your honour,’’ Gleiter drawled lazily, giving Jack a nod.

The lawyer stood, pulling a file from his stack and passing it to the officer that had announced the judge. He passed it to Kahn, ‘’we had a medical test ran, comparing the bite on Lys Hawthorne’s neck to the bite imprint of my client.’’

Kahn skimmed the document and announced, ‘’the bite does not belong to Lord Gleiter. Lys Hawthorne...please stand.’’

Even from half-way across the room, Dorian could see Lys’ legs shaking as he stood. Gleiter looked at him as if he was something vile that just landed in his food, ‘’y-yes, your honour?’’ Lys’ voice shook as badly as the rest of him. Dorian had the urge to wrap him up in a blanket, carry him out of here and put him somewhere safe – somewhere where Gleiter would never even breathe the same air as him again.

‘’The medical evidence states that the bite on your neck belongs to Ronald Amnon, not Lord Gleiter. That means that you couldn’t have been his omega at the time of the accident,’’ Kahn said.

‘’But I was!’’ Lys blurted. His voice was filled with despair. Dorian knew what he looked like to Kahn – like a highly emotional omega, stuttering through his lies, ‘’R-Ronnie bit me a-afterwards, so I wouldn’t...so I wouldn’t...’’ his eyes filled with desperate tears as his voice lodged in his throat. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto his bench.

Kahn sighed and looked to Jack, ‘’Mr Young, what do you conclude from this?’’

Jack’s smile told Dorian that the proceedings had gone exactly how he’d planned for them to go. He stood, ‘’your honour, it seems obvious to me what is happening here. Lys Hawthorne and his omega friends have decided to try and take my clients money for reparations for actions he never committed; Ronald Amnon is clearly involved romantically or sexually with Lys Hawthorne, considering he has Mr Amnon’s bite – that means Mr Amnon isn’t a reliable witness. He is clearly biased towards Lys Hawthorne and he hadn’t come clean in front of you, your honour, instead concealing his true relationship with Lys Hawthorne-‘’

‘’W-we’re not like that!’’ Lys cried out desperately. Dorian wanted to pat him on the shoulder and tell him to calm down, but he wasn’t allowed to move.

The judge gave Lys a stern look, ‘’Mr Hawthorne, if you interrupt again you will be escorted out of the courtroom.’’

Lys shrunk in on himself. He stared at his lap with wide, glassy eyes, trying to keep in his tears. It looked like they were losing – again.

But they weren’t.

‘’Anything else, Mr Young?’’ the judge asked.

‘’No, your honour,’’ Jack sat down.

‘’Mr Bader?’’ Kahn asked.

Dorian stood, ‘’I’d like to call in my witness.’’

Kahn nodded, motioning for the security guard at the door who opened the doors and called one of the witnesses sitting in the corridor.

Sig walked in.

*~*~*

_Dorian waited in the corridor before the case. Lys was in the bathroom; he’d said he was feeling sick. Elwyn had already taken Brodie into the audience stands, from where they’d observe the case. Dorian had tried to keep Brodie at home but this time around, the omega would have none of it. Dorian stood in front of the doors to the courtroom, running his hand through his hair nervously. It all came down to this. He doubted they’d get another chance. But...they still had no proof that Lys had been Gleiter’s. They only had the staff from Gleiter’s mansion that Kalei had managed to nab. Would it be enough...? Dorian’s heart hammered in his chest. He’d lost plenty of cases when he tried to fight for omegas but this couldn’t be one of them. It just couldn’t. They had to win this, for Lys, for Brodie, for all of them..._

_‘’Mr Bader?’’_

_Dorian turned to find that he wasn’t alone anymore. Doctor Siegfried Hjart stood before him, his hands tucked into the pockets of his long cloak, ‘’um...are you here to talk to Elwyn?’’ Dorian asked, confused. What was Siegfried Hjart doing here?_

_Sig shook his head. His face was serious, his royal blue eyes calm. He put Dorian at ease just like that, especially as he said levelly, ‘’no; I’m going to be testifying today.’’_

_Dorian blinked, ‘’for...us?’’_

_Sig smiled a little. Dorian could see that he was a tad nervous, underneath the calm facade, ‘’who else?’’ he pulled out a medical file from under his arm that Dorian hadn’t noticed before, ‘’I initially wasn’t going to. I didn’t want to get myself involved. Opinion is very important in my field; rumours and scandals could ruin me very easily and with Elwyn around, I just...I can’t risk it. I have to take care of him.’’_

_‘’I understand,’’ Dorian said. He did, more than anyone else. His career had crumbled because of opinions and rumours – he was known as Dorian Bader, the idiot lawyer who took on helpless cases and went against his own kind, ‘’but...you just said you’d testify?’’_

_Sig nodded, ‘’I wanted to do something to help nonetheless, and I came across something I did not expect. If you’ll allow me, I’d like to present it to the court today.’’_

_‘’Yes, of course,’’ Dorian said quickly. His heart felt a little lighter. He felt...hopeful? Did they actually stand a chance? Siegfried seemed so calm – it was hard not to trust him._

_‘’Thank you,’’ Sig said, ‘’and...I’m sorry for not helping earlier.’’_

_Dorian gave him a small nod, ‘’thank you for coming anyway.’’_

_Finally, Sig smile, ‘’relax, Mr Bader. I have a feeling we might just win this.’’_

*~*~*

Even Judge Kahn and the jury seemed surprised to see Sig. In the audience, Elwyn’s eyes widened and he jerked as if to call out to his alpha on instinct. Brodie grabbed his arm, stopping him. He, clearly, hadn’t known Sig would testify afterall.

‘’Doctor Hjart,’’ Kahn said, still not over her surprise. He was well-known and well-respected by most middle and upper class citizens of Stormview, Kahn included.

‘’Your honour,’’ Sig walked with confidence to the witness barrier. As he walked up, Lys finally raised his head, staring at him with wide, relieved eyes. He’d been the man to put Lys back together after what Gleiter did to him; he was one of the few people Lys trusted whole-heartedly.

Kahn quickly composed herself. On the other side of Sig, Dorian saw Jack Young’s smirk flicker in confusion. Beside him, Gleiter didn’t look too happy either. The little game they’d planned crumbled around them with the addition of an unexpected player.

Sig changed the odds.

‘’Will you please introduce yourself?’’ Kahn asked for the benefit of the stenographer.

‘’Siegfried Hjart, twenty six years old, head surgeon at the Stormview General Hospital,’’ Sig said.

Kahn nodded, ‘’please, tell us what you know.’’

‘’I know this,’’ Sig said, confidently striding up to the guard in front of the judge’s bench. He handed him the file, which he passed to Kahn. Sig returned to the witness stand as Kahn flicked open the file. Dorian watched as he eyes widened a fracture. Her eyebrows shot out, then she quickly composed herself. She was very obviously trying to reign her reactions in. After a few minutes, she closed the file. The court had become tensely silent; neither Jack Young nor Gleiter looked smug anymore.

They looked downright nervous.

Finally, Jack couldn’t take it anymore. He stood with an anxious smile, ‘’your honour, what did the file say?’’

Kahn pulled out a few sheets of paper from the file, ‘’these document every single doctor, nurse and surgeon at the private clinic in Stormview denouncing Victoria Wyman for falsifying death certificates for clients, where she documents incorrect causes of death. There is also a file documenting an ongoing case of Victoria Wyman that began a day after this case, where she is being trialled for her crimes,’’ Kahn extended the files out in Jack’s direction, ‘’as of her arrest, all death certificates she has ever signed – including those of Lord Gleiter’s spouses – have been rendered invalid.’’

Jack stood frozen.

Dorian looked to Gleiter. The man was staring at the table before him with wide, panicked eyes. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his grossly damp forehead.

Dorian smirked.

‘’Come see for yourself, Mr Young,’’ Kahn said. Her voice was cold.

Finally, Jack found the strength in his legs to walk over and take the files. He looked them over and his face paled, ‘’I see,’’ he said, extending the papers back to Kahn and walking back to the defendant’s desk.

‘’Were you aware of this, Mr Young?’’ Kahn asked.

‘’No, your honour.’’

‘’And you, Lord Gleiter?’’

‘’N-no! Of course not!’’ Gleiter stood up so quickly his chair fell back and slammed to the ground. The bang echoed loudly through the silent court room. Gleiter looked around at the reporters and audience members in the tribunals. They were all scribbling down notes or looking away. Those who caught his eyes gave him cold looks. Gleiter turned desperately to Jack, who kept his head down, waiting for what he would say. The Lord’s desperate eyes shot to Dorian, who smirked. Finally, with nowhere else to look, Gleiter looked to Lys.

Lys’ hand trembled in his lap. But, slowly, as if feeling his tormentor’s gaze, he lifted up his head. His face was still pale, his body still shaking and his eyes still filled with tears – but the hatred behind his glare made Gleiter flinch and look back helplessly to Judge Kahn, ‘’I-I didn’t know! I was told those were the reasons of their deaths! I had nothing to do with it! Nothing! Victoria didn’t falsify anything for me I...I...!’’ he became louder and more stutter-y the more Kahn stared at him with an impassive gaze, unmoved by his words. Finally, he pointed a thick finger at Lys, ‘’he’s not mine!’’ he roared and he sounded like a mad-man in the otherwise silent courtroom – as if he was arguing with his own conscience which had finally caught up with him the moment it became apparent that he was a liar, ‘’Lys Hawthorne was never my omega!’’

He’d fallen right into Julia Kahn’s trap.

‘’That’s funny to hear,’’ she said, sounding serenely calm after Gleiter’s outburst. She pulled out a final piece of paper from the file Sig had brought her, followed by two photographs, ‘’because Doctor Hjart also supplied me with these,’’ she set the document before her and lifted the two photographs. One was of a bruised neck of a patient sitting in a hospital bed, with a prominent bite mark, only a few days old, near the shoulder. Lys’ neck. The other was of two x-rays, side by side – two bites. She turned them both ways to show the jury, who bristled and whispered amongst each other, before showing it to the defendant’s table, ‘’do you know what these are, Mr Young? Lord Gleiter?’’

Jack didn’t reply.

‘’N-no,’’ Gleiter said finally. His voice was now weakened and trembling.

‘’This is a photograph that Doctor Hjart took the day Lys Hawthorne was admitted into Stormview General Hospital as his patient,’’ she said, slowly, so that Gleiter heard ever word, ‘’and these, according to this official document before me, are the scans he had a member of the Stormview General Hospital’s technician team run when he found this photograph. The bite mark on Lys Hawthorne’s neck was ran alongside your bite imprint, Lord Gleiter,’’ she lowered the photograph of Lys and raised the one of the two x-rays, ‘’this was the result,’’ she said. Gleiter looked sick as he looked at the near identical x-rays of his own teeth pattern.

‘’H-he...he wasn’t...’’ Gleiter tried weakly.

‘’Oh, he was,’’ Kahn set the photographs down and looked coldly at Gleiter, ‘’Lys Hawthorne was most definitely your omega, bitten and bonded with you, on the day he was admitted to the hospital with atrocious injuries.’’

Gleiter seemed to shrivel in his seat, wanting to disappear. Jack Young said nothing. Eventually, Kahn turned to Sig, still standing calmly in the witness stand, ‘’anything else you’d like to say, Doctor?’’

‘’No, your honour,’’ Sig gave her a smile, ‘’that is all.’’

She nodded, ‘’you may sit.’’

Sig took a seat next to Lys, giving his arm a discreet, comforting squeeze. 

Kahn turned to Dorian, ‘’is there any other evidence you’d like to present, Mr Bader?’’

Dorian exhaled, slowly. Throughout Gleiter’s raving and Sig’s testimony, he’d held his breath. Now, confidently, he said, ‘’yes, there is.’’

For the next hour, the servants at Gleiter’s mansion came in, one by one. And they told the truth.

All of it.

Dian Dubhan, a cook that ended up weeping half-way through her testimony. She spoke of Celise Karslan, Gleiter’s first bride, sweet and just only seventeen when they got married. She said that she was tasked with bringing Celise her meals; often, she’d find her curled in the corner of her and Gleiter’s bedroom, crying and covered in bruises. As the months went by, she’d be tied up to the bed and Dian was supposed to just leave the food on the nightstand and leave. Dian said it made her sick but she didn’t say anything, too afraid of losing her job. When Celise died and Luna Thaxton became Gleiter’s next victim, Dian refused to go up and bring her her meals. She was too afraid of seeing Luna hurt as Celise had been hurt. And still she didn’t have the courage to abandon the best posting she was ever going to have. She spoke of the regret she had of only coming forward now as tears ran down her face.

Alfarr Kavita, a security guard, came forward about the order Gleiter gave him when he was employed a few weeks before Gleiter married Seth Reed. If Seth tried to run away or leave the house without permission, they were supposed to catch him and bring him back to the bedroom. Gleiter said that if they disobeyed, he’d make sure they never got a job anywhere ever again. On Seth’s wedding night, the young boy came running down the stairs with a split lip, crying hysterically. Alfarr caught him at the doors and dragged him back to the bedroom. He heard Seth screaming as he went back downstairs and quit the job the next day. When questioned by judge Kahn about why he didn’t report the domestic abuse going on in the house, Alfarr just hung his head in shame.

Kadri Thurayya, an ancient woman who had been Gleiter’s tutor and nanny and then became a housekeeper, spoke very quietly, with dread in her voice, about the screams that often echoed through the house. They had been Celise’s first, then Luna’s, then Seth’s. And then Lys’. She said they would haunt her forever.

For what felt like eternity, members of Gleiter’s household came forward, telling the unspeakable things they witnessed Gleiter do to his spouses. They told the judge and the jury about what they heard and saw. By the end of it, Dorian felt sick. He felt like if he listened to anymore, he’d lunge across the courtroom and strangle Gleiter with his bare hands. Jack Young sat with his head hung, turned away from his client. Without anyone realising it, the case became not just justice for Lys, but for Cerise, Luna and Seth, too. When the testimonies were finally over even the neutral, impassive Judge Kahn looked sick. The jury were whispering amongst each other. Many were rubbing their foreheads, as if they had headaches. They were all pale and shocked. Gleiter sat there, looking equally stunned and terrified.

Only Lys remained calm.

He sat with his head hung next to angry-looking Sig, but his eyes, for the first time, were calm and faraway. The things the servants spoke of did not faze him. He was used to it. They spoke of him, the things that had been done to him. And to him, it was normal. Dorian gritted his teeth. He swore right then, in his heart, that he’d do anything to make sure this was nobody’s ‘normal’ ever again.

When all of Gleiter’s servants were gone, Gleiter gave Jack Young an insistent look but the lawyer didn’t budge. Dorian felt a vague drop of pity for him. He’d agreed to defend a man he believe was being preyed on by a greedy omega for his money. He hadn’t expected to be defending a monster of a human who had terrorised and beat three children into their early graves. When Jack didn’t back him, Gleiter got up again, ‘’it’s not true!’’ he yelled. He was yelling again and it made him look even more guilty. He pointed a trembling finger at the doors leading to the corridor, ‘’they’re all liars! They’re workers, they can be paid off! That’s-that’s it! They were paid off! They were employed by someone else to say vile things about me-‘’

‘’Sit down, Lord Gleiter,’’ Kahn said, her voice ice.

‘’It was him!’’ Gleiter’s finger pointed at Lys again, ‘’it was that filthy bitch of an omega who-!’’

‘’A fine for five hundred, for disrupting the hearing,’’ Kahn said, so dismissively Gleiter’s anger evaporated, replaced with shock, ‘’Mr Bader and Doctor Hjart are the ones who presented this evidence. Doctor Hjart is one of the most credible and respected people in Stormview society. You, on the other hand, have just been caught lying and prolonging this case. Sit. _Down_. I will not tell you again.’’

Gleiter slid into his chair, staring at her in disbelief.

Julia Kahn looked to Dorian, ‘’anything else?’’ her voice was quieter than before. The things the servants had told were enough to give anyone nightmares for weeks.

Dorian nodded. Judge Kahn motioned for the security guard at the back. He opened the doors.

Ronnie walked in. Behind him, their hands cuffed, were Thalia and Dess Hawthorne.

Julia raised her eyebrows, ‘’who are these two omegas?’’ she asked Ronnie.

‘’They are two out of four of the people responsible for kidnapping Elwyn and Magnus Hawthorne, your honour,’’ Ronnie said, leading both to the witness stand. They went freely, ‘’they have come to tell the truth about the whole incident.’’

Across the room, Gleiter looked positively sick. He tried to whisper something urgently to Jack Young but the lawyer stared ahead, impassive, not listening.

Julia’s eyebrows rose even further, ‘’why two and not four?’’

Ronnie looked to Thalia and Dess. Dess hung his head but Thalia spoke, calmly and clearly, ‘’the other two have refused to testify. But...we have been convinced that it’s time to tell the truth.’’

Kahn nodded, ‘’thank you, Mr Amnon.’’

Ronnie nodded, too, and went to the witness bench. He sat down next to Lys, angling his body in a way that hid him from Gleiter’s view. He touched his hand discreetly, mutely asking if he was okay. Lys grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard it hurt, raising his head to watch the two omegas as they spoke.

‘’Please introduce yourselves,’’ Kahn said neutrally.

‘’I am Thalia Hawthorne,’’ Thalia said. The jury bench and the audience stands exploded with shocked chatter and gasps, ‘’this is Dess Hawthorne.’’

‘’Hawthorne?’’ Kahn looked shocked.

Thalia nodded, ‘’we were legally adopted by Adelaide Hawthorne when we were all children. All four of us.’’

‘’Like the Hawthornes of the academy?’’ Kahn re-iterated.

‘’Yes,’’ Dess said. He sounded like he was carrying a massive weight on his shoulders. Like someone told him something that brought his whole world crashing atop his head.

Julia Kahn looked both confused and shocked as she said, ‘’please. Tell us what you did.’’

Thalia took a big, visible breath, ‘’we kidnapped Elwyn and Magnus Hawthorne on the order of Cepheus Gleiter.’’

‘’LIARS!’’ Gleiter immediately shot up.

Kahn slammed her gavel down, ‘’Lord Gleiter! A fine of one thousand. Calm down,’’ she snapped, her patience wearing thin.

Jack finally moved, grabbing Gleiter’s arm and pulling him down harshly onto the chair.

‘’Continue,’’ Kahn said sternly to Thalia.

‘’We are loyal to our mother,’’ Thalia said dejectedly, ‘’we do any... _jobs_ she asks us to do. When she lent us out to Lord Gleiter, we didn’t think twice of it.’’

‘’And what did Lord Gleiter ask you to do?’’ Kahn prompted.

‘’He wanted us to kidnap all of the Hawthornes that were involved in the case before it happened. Magnus and Elwyn Hawthorne. Lys Hawthorne was on the list, too, but we couldn’t get to him. Originally we were just supposed to hold them until after the case was over. Lord Gleiter gave us his secret wine cellar for that reason.’’

‘’But then he told us to kill them,’’ Dess blurted unexpectedly.

‘’How could I have told you to kill them!?’’ Gleiter yelled, albeit he didn’t stand up again, ‘’I was in jail!’’

Dess hung his head lower, ‘’mother...’’

‘’Adelaide Hawthorne?’’ Kahn asked quickly.

‘’Yes. She...visited Lord Gleiter in jail and told us his wished,’’ Dess said, with every word hanging his head lower, his voice going quieter and quieter.

‘’So Adelaide Hawthorne, the owner of the Hawthorne academy, knew and approved of you kidnapping and killing her own adoptive sons, Elwyn and Magnus Hawthorne?’’ Kahn said. She sounded shocked.

‘’Yes,’’ Thalia said quietly. Dess nodded.

‘’I see,’’ Kahn said softly. The jury gaped at the two class 0 omegas until Kahn finally said, quietly, ‘’thank you. Mr Amnon, escort them out,’’ she didn’t seem to be able to gather her thoughts. Nobody could. Everyone was shocked, including Dorian and Lys. Only Magnus, Ronnie and Elwyn had known.

The doors shut behind the two Hawthornes and Ronnie. The door closed gently but it might as well have slammed in the silent courtroom.

Finally, Kahn cleared her throat, as was her habit, ‘’Mr Young, do you have anything to add?’’

‘’No,’’ Jack said quietly. Gleiter gave him a sharp look but Jack wasn’t looking at him, too busy thinking of all the ways this case was going to fuck up his career.

‘’Mr Bader?’’

‘’No, your honour,’’ Dorian said.

‘’Then I think we’re ready for the ending statements,’’ Kahn said and the jury nodded in agreement, ‘’Mr Bader?’’

Dorian stood. His voice was clear and confident as he said, ‘’Lord Gleiter lied about Lys Hawthorne being his, as he has likely lied about many other things. I am confident that the death certificates of his spouses had been faked by Victoria Wyman. The medical records of Gleiter’s former spouses show that they were all young and healthy; after hearing the statements of the staff of Lord Gleiter’s household, it is likely that if Celise Karslan and Luna Thaxton really did die of heart failure, it was due to the enormous stress brought on by Lord Gleiter’s constant abuse and cruelty,’’ he looked to Gleiter as he said it. Gleiter’s teeth were gritted, meaty hands fisted, but he did not dare look at Dorian. In the span of a few hours, he’d been reduced from a gloating lord to the filthy stain of existence that he was, ‘’it is obvious, judging by all the evidence presented during this court case, that Lord Gleiter is a psychopath and it is likely he killed his previous three spouses, having Victoria Wyman fake their death certificates. It is also likely he planned to do the same to Lys Hawthorne. This type of man should not be allowed to live amongst us in society.’’

‘’This case should serve as an occasion to look at how omegas are treated in Hamnel,’’ Dorian continued, ‘’omegas should not be given away as if they are property to alphas who will abuse and destroy their lives. Lord Gleiter is a shining example of this, as is the Hawthorne academy. Gleiter himself is the main sponsor of that institute and, after all we have heard today, it is clear that the academy and its headmistress, as well as anyone involved with it, are sinister creatures that deserve to be brought to justice. Both Adelaide Hawthorne and all the nobles who have backed Lord Gleiter in this court, singing his praises, should be throughout evaluated for gross incompetence and abuse that goes on behind closed doors. As for Lord Gleiter,’’ another sharp look in Gleiter’s direction, ‘’I think that it is starkly obvious that he is indeed guilty of domestic violence and rape. Likely many other things,’’ he looked to Kahn, who was listening intently, ‘’I ask that you judge Gleiter harshly for his actions and give him according punishment. The standard punishment for aggravated domestic abuse of alphas to omegas is four years. I ask you, your honour, to give Gleiter four years for each of his four partners that he abused, atop the sentence for rape and assault. Thank you.’’

He sat down and exhaled, long and slow. There was nothing else he or anyone else could say. Gleiter was starkly guilty.

But would the judge and jury see that?

‘’Thank you, Mr Bader,’’ Kahn said, looking towards Jack.

Gleiter could not escape punishment, not after all the proof that had been shown during the case. But would Kahn go easy on him? Would the fact that half the jury were alphas sway her decision? Would he get off with a few years – a slap on the wrist, effectively – and terrorise more innocents when he got out?

Jack Young stood to deliver his statement. His voice lacked Dorian’s conviction and calmness. He fumbled with his notes, ‘’u-um... Lord Gleiter is an upstanding and loved member of society, backed by many nobles,’’ he faltered. He’d clearly written his closing speech long before and had crossed and scribbled out parts. Now, even the smallest of defences in Gleiter’s name didn’t make sense. How could he be an upstanding member of society when he made four people’s – at the least – lives a living hell? For the first time since Dorian knew Jack, it looked like Jack didn’t know what to say. He took a deep breath and finished, ‘’I ask you, your honour, to be lenient with my client, taking in regard all he has done for society – the institutions and charities he has donated to and...well, that’s all. Please take that into consideration.’’

‘’Thank you, Mr Young,’’ Kahn said, standing, ‘’the jury and judge will now deliberate. The court session will resume in half an hour.’’

*~*~*

The moment Julia Kahn and the jury disappeared behind a door, all hell broke loose.

Reporters rushed from the audience stands to talk to those involved in the trial. Ronnie took a protective stance in front of Lys and refused to let any of them through. Brodie and Elwyn hurried over to Lys, ‘’god, Lys, are you okay?’’ Brodie gushed, going for his friend. Dorian stood next to Ronnie, speaking quickly and quietly with Clariza Sheng, the Eyewitness reporter. As Elwyn and Brodie reached Lys, Sig stood. He and Elwyn caught each other’s eyes. Elwyn left Brodie to make sure Lys was alright, giving Lys’ hand a quick squeeze as he walked past him. He took Sig’s hand and drew him away from the commotion, into the corner of the room.

Only then did Sig notice that Elwyn’s hand was trembling.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ the omega breathed before Sig could say anything. Elwyn’s green eyes were filled with so many emotions they were hard to decipher; they hadn’t had sex in a while and Sig hadn’t bitten Elwyn recently, so it was impossible to tell what he was thinking through their bond, either.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Sig said earnestly, ‘’I found this information out only a few days ago and I was too busy to talk to you, even though I promised we’d have a chat and...’’ he sighed. He was angry with himself, ‘’I’m sorry. I should have remembered I had that photograph. I took photos of Lys’ injuries on the hospital camera when he first came in to discuss with my alpha colleagues, because I didn’t want any other alphas near Lys and then I just...forgot. I’m sorry, I could have saved everybody so much grief-‘’

He cut off when, suddenly, Elwyn just hugged him.

‘’Thanks,’’ his voice sounded tight, like he was about to cry, ‘’for a bit...I was scared we’d lose the case.’’

‘’We haven’t won yet,’’ Sig said softly, putting his arms around Elwyn. God, he’d missed this. He’d missed Elwyn. So, so much. Even though they had been under the same roof, it felt like they’d drifted apart...but now, they were together again.

‘’Yes, we have,’’ Elwyn whispered with quiet conviction. Sig hugged him tighter. After a moment, Elwyn pulled away, ‘’your career...?’’

Sig shook his head, ‘’doesn’t matter. If I get backlash for this, then fuck it. I don’t need to work in a place that cares more about my reputation than my skills,’’ he rested his forehead against Elwyn’s, sighing softly, ‘’took me long enough to realise that.’’

Elwyn smiled and pecked his lips briefly.

‘’Doctor?’’ came a tiny voice.

Elwyn released Sig and they both turned around to find Lys there, looking pale and shaken, but...

Sig smiled, ‘’yes, Lys?’’

Lys stepped to him and hugged him tightly.

It was surprising for everyone involved. Lys was petrified of most alphas. He could barely stand to be touched. But right then he just hugged Sig around the middle, burying his face in the doctor’s chest. His shoulders shook as he cried, trying to keep quiet. Sig snapped out of his surprise and put his arms around Lys, hugging him gently, ‘’thank you...’’ Lys sniffled, ‘’w-without you...’’ he didn’t finish, just shaking his head. They all knew what he meant. If Sig hadn’t come to court with all the evidence he’d gathered, they would have lost.

‘’Shhh...’’ Sig just whispered, stroking Lys’ hair. Next to him, Elwyn smiled, putting a comforting hand on Lys’ back. Suddenly, Sig stiffened, hugging Lys a little tighter as he looked over Elwyn’s head, ‘’Oh, no. Trouble.’’

Lys pulled away from Sig and he and Elwyn looked at the same time. Gleiter was storming towards them, Jack Young a few feet behind him, following him uncertainly. Gleiter was going straight for Lys, his eyes blazing with pure rage. Automatically, Elwyn and Sig stepped in front of Lys but before Gleiter could reach them, Ronnie appeared. He was like a human wall between Gleiter and Lys, not flinching or looking away. Gleiter slowed and then stopped all-together, a foot from Ronnie. His anger faltered in place of anxiety. And then Ronnie took a step towards him and got right in his face, ‘’don’t you dare _ever_ touch him again, you fat fuck,’’ he hissed.

Gleiter’s eyes widened, ‘’h-how dare you! I’m a Lord!’’ he said indignantly.

‘’No, you’re a fucking inmate in the East Stormview Prison,’’ Ronnie said threateningly, ‘’and unless you also want to be a guest at the crematorium your friend Wyman worked in, I suggest you never, _ever_ even think about Lys again.’’

‘’Lord Gleiter, please,’’ Jack Young said tightly, finally reaching the Lord.

For a moment, Gleiter looked like he’d get in a fist-fight with Ronnie. Then he looked like he’d cry. Then he looked like he’d scream. Finally, purple in the face, he whirled round and stormed over back to his table.

Ronnie exhaled and turned around.

Elwyn looked impressed, ‘’fat fuck,’’ he said, nodding his head in approval.

Sig looked pretty satisfied with that description, too. Lys peeked from behind Sig, ‘’did he...go?’’ he whispered.

‘’Yeah,’’ Ronnie said gruffly. He was still pretty pissed but he stayed calm, for Lys.

Lys stepped out from behind Sig, ‘’thanks,’’ he whispered, looking at Ronnie as if he was a superhero that just landed in front of him.

Under Lys’ soft gaze, Ronnie couldn’t help but grin, ‘’told ya I’d protect you, didn’t I?’’ he said, winking.

Even with Gleiter in close proximity and all that had been said that day, Lys managed to smile at what Ronnie said. In that moment, Elwyn and Sig figured Ronnie really was some kind of superhero.

*~*~*

‘’The court is now back in session.’’

Everyone was back in their seats. Gleiter and Jack at their table and Dorian at his; Sig, Ronnie and Lys on the witness bench; Brodie, Elwyn and the reporters in the audience. Judge Kahn and the jury filed into their places. Everyone stood. There was some rustling and whispers as they settled. Finally, Kahn sat down, folding her hands before her on her bench, ‘’Lord Cepheus Gleiter, you are found guilty of all charges you have been accused of today.’’

Even though it was to be expected, Gleiter paled, ‘’b-but...’’ he blubbered.

Kahn ignored him, ‘’everyone, be seated.’’

Everyone sat down.

Kahn cleared her throat a last time, ‘’there is more than enough evidence to conclude that Cepheus Gleiter is not only abusive but also potentially a murderer. The coroner that signed the death certificates of his spouses is a fake and Lord Gleiter himself is a liar, as we have seen today in court with his insistence that Lys Hawthorne was not his omega. The truth is that Lys Hawthorne _was_ your omega; you failed in your duty to protect him and instead wrecked his body and mind with your cruelties.’’

Dorian’s heart pounded wildly in his heart. What would the sentence be? Would it be worth all the pain and heartache the case caused everyone? At the witness bench, Lys’ hands fisted in his lap. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It had to be a long sentence. It had to, or Gleiter would find him and kill him the moment he was out-

‘’For the crimes you have committed, Lord Gleiter, you are sentenced to twenty five years in prison.’’

And then Lys could breathe again.

He could hardly believe his ears. He raised his head and saw Kahn’s deadly cold gaze directed at Gleiter, who gaped back at her. Twenty...twenty five years? That... that was a lot.

Lys felt tears spill down his cheeks.

They’d done it. He was free of Gleiter.

He was free.

‘’Furthermore,’’ Kahn continued, ‘’there will be a court ordered psychological evaluation that may result in a transfer to a mental institution. There will also be an investigation regarding the deaths of Celise Karslan, Luna Thaxton and Seth Reed. If the defendant is found guilty of their deaths, the sentence shall be reviewed and extended. As for Lys Hawthorne,’’ she glanced at Lys, who quickly wiped his tears, ‘’as your partner and as your victim, he deserves compensation for all you have put his through. Lord Gleiter, you now owe Lys Hawthorne two million – a quarter of your revenue.’’

Lys forgot how to breathe again, but for a wholly different reason this time. He couldn’t remember the last time he owned money. Now, he had _two million_. It was enough to build himself a new life ten times over.

‘’Finally,’’ Kahn’s face was impassive, ‘’after all I have heard today, there will be action taken against Adelaide Hawthorne and the academy. All those involved in this case should await court hearing orders.’’

Elwyn, Lys and Brodie didn’t hear more. They stared and stared at Julia Kahn as if she was an angel.

Hawthorne was getting dragged to court.

And they were going to kick her the rest of the way to prison.

In the audience stands, Elwyn and Brodie turned to each other in disbelief. They’d done it.

They’d really done it.

*~*~*

Dorian barely managed to step out of the court room before he was jumped on.

‘’God, Dorian, you were amazing!’’ Brodie gushed. His hat had fallen off and he clung to Dorian’s neck, hugging him so tightly he practically cut off the alpha’s air.

‘’The best,’’ Elwyn agreed, hugging Dorian tightly around the waist, squeezing with all his might.

Dorian smiled, patting both their heads, ‘’yeah, yeah. Whatever.’’

Lys, who stood next to Sig, gave him a tiny smile, ‘’thank you,’’ he said. He was still crying but no one could blame him – he was free and rich. He had the whole world before him.

Dorian smiled at him, too.

Brodie and Elwyn let go of Dorian, standing at his sides, as the doors opened. Ronnie came out, leading a handcuffed Cepheus Gleiter a little rougher than necessary. Gleiter was on the cusp between screaming and crying and, seeing him in such a state, was deeply satisfying. The group watched in silence as Ronnie dragged him down the corridor. Once his screams faded away, they all turned away.

They were ready to leave the courtroom behind them.

*~*~*

Crowds of paparazzi waited by the front gate so the group took the side one. There was a little park that stretched here. It was dark under the night sky. By a copse of trees were two parked cars. As Dorian, Brodie, Lys and Sig approached, the doors to the cars opened. Kalei, Morph, Theodora, Leo and Magnus got out.

Before Dorian even crossed the street, Magnus ran to him, ‘’well? How did it turn out?’’ Dorian didn’t even get to answer because Magnus hopped to Lys. He took in his tear-stained face, red cheeks... ‘’oh, god, Lys, what-‘’

‘’We won,’’ Lys said in a wobbly voice.

Magnus’ eyes widened, ‘’we did?’’ behind him, Morph pressed a hand to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. He grabbed the cuff of Kalei’s shirt, needing something to hold onto.

‘’We won?’’ Theo repeated, stunned.

‘’He got twenty five years,’’ Lys said, ‘’Ronnie took him away. A-and I’m gonna get two million in compensation-‘’

He didn’t get to say more. Magnus pulled him into a fierce hug and Theo gave a jubilant shout, jumping into the air and Magnus laughed and Morph hugged Kalei and it was all so perfect. In Magnus’ arms, Lys dissolved into tears again. This time, it was uncontrollable. He sobbed messily and cried his eyes out, clinging to his friend. Brodie, Elwyn and Morph all smiled at each other as Magnus stroked Lys’ hair. Around them, their alphas relaxed. Leo smiled. The fight was long from over but they’d won the first battle. They’d taken down Gleiter, just like they’d planned.

They’d take down the academy, too.

Brodie’s heart skipped a beat as Dorian put an arm around his shoulders. The omega looked up at him. The alpha looked exhausted, but happy. He gazed down at Brodie with a sweet smile so uncharacteristic for him. Instead of reaching for a cigarette, he leaned down and kissed the tip of Brodie’s nose. Brodie flushed, ‘’are you ready to go home?’’

Home...

Brodie didn’t think it was possible to feel any happier, ‘’yes.’’

‘’My, my...’’ came a sudden familiar, chilling voice, ‘’such a crass display of affection. Haven’t I taught you better, boys?’’

*~*~*

 _No, no, no...not you. Not right now,_ Brodie thought as he and the others turned.

Adelaide Hawthorne stood on the pavement a few feet from them, and she wasn’t alone.

At her side were at least a dozen enforcers. Lugh gave Brodie a nasty grin. All the omegas stiffened; all alphas went into defensive mode. Theo reached for the pocket of her overalls, where she kept her switch blade.

Hawthorne, meanwhile, smiled pleasantly, looking to Dorian, ‘’I did warn you, didn’t I?’’ she said sweetly.

Dorian pushed Brodie behind him and that triggered the other alphas. Sig grabbed Elwyn and pulled him behind him, staring Hawthorne down. Leo put an arm in front of Magnus, in case he decided to lunge and gauge Hawthorne’s eyes out. Morph hid behind Kalei, who squared his shoulders. Theo positioned herself in front of Lys.

In response, the enforcers pulled out guns.

They didn’t raise them, not yet, but they held them loosely in their hands and in that moment, Brodie realised they didn’t stand a chance. Not against bullets.

‘’Now then,’’ Hawthorne said, her voice achingly polite, ‘’Mr Bader, I don’t believe 004 belongs to you. Hand him over – I’m taking my son back home.’’

*~*~*

If you'd like to read the final chapter, and 16 chapters of the sequel, right away, then please look at the end notes! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read the final chapter of this story as well as SIXTEEN chapters of the sequel to 013: Hawthorne, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories, the final chapter of 013:Hawthorne and the first 16 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
> .
> 
> .  
> .  
> Mine: 25 year old human omega Edmund moves into the middle of nowhere to concentrate on his botany, and unknowingly settles in the territory of the most powerful alpha in the area. His first meeting with a werewolf is sweet - Cassie is cute and kind and there's something about him that makes him impossible for Edmund to forget. But then comes the rest of the pack - and they know nothing about boundaries, personal space or privacy. And then there's Bryn, the alpha - who wants nothing to do with the omega, but who has no choice... 
> 
> TAGS: werewolves, human x werewolf, polyamory, pack dynamics, multi pairings, hate/love, full moons, heats, fantasy, slow burn
> 
> . 
> 
> Shakespeare's Girls: Ophelia and Cordelia don't share much, other than their poetic names and their love for flea markets. One is an alpha guitarist from a rock band; the other a soft fashionista omega trying to make her break in the world. Their paths close accidentally and romance blooms before either notices...  
> .  
> TAGS: omegaverse, girl x girl, rock x pastel, sweet, fluff, multi-chapter, omega x alpha, slice of life, coming of age 
> 
> Rockin' Pneumonia (and the Oogie Boogie Flu): An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over Chicago and for that, he needs someone strong at his side - not an omega bitch, but a queen. He lays his sights on Johnny, a grocery store worker by day and a cage fighter known as the Omega Terror by night. The problem is - Johnny has his own plans and wants nothing to do with any greaser. 
> 
> TAGS: 1950s, omegaverse, mpreg, hate to love, gangsters, alpha x omega  
> .
> 
> Vatsalya chapters 1-4 - a Lirimverse novel about Sai, living in a boarding house for future omega bonds when he meets Oliver Bradshaw, the head of the second most powerful beast family in the world. Sai is low-born and Oliver is supposed to be interested in someone else, and yet from the very first time they meet, sparks fly.  
> (Prequel to the upcoming Lirim sequel)
> 
> TAGS: Lirimverse, omegaverse, mpreg, slow burn, arranged marriage, fluff, smut, domestic life 
> 
> .
> 
> The Crew from Steinsson 18: a story about a crew of a spaceship, on their way back to Earth from hyperspace. After they wake up from cryo-sleep after their last mission, things seem simple - refuel, find their way to the right light-jump gate and get home. However, slowly, each crew member starts to realise that things aboard the Steinsson 18 aren't as they seem...
> 
> TAGS: sci-fi, spaceships, thriller, suspense, horror, adventure, action  
> .
> 
> NEWEST! 
> 
> The Aliens Came on Christmas Day: after the invasion of the Waterform - strange, cold-blooded aliens with the inability to experience emotion - life for everyone on Earth changed. You were either a free labourer, if you were lucky, a paid worker or, if unlucky, an incubator, the job reserved only for criminals. Quentin's only crime was selling at the black market and yet here he was, over a year later, being sent to his second posting with a Waterform doctor. His job was simple; give the alien an offspring, then move on. The Earth belonged to the Waterform now. Except...well, Q's new master was a bit different than his last. 
> 
> TAGS: slave x master, dubcon, slow burn, learning to love, mpreg, alien x human, angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, smut 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A puritan omegaverse story
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50+ OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


	25. The Death of Brodie Hawthorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Whooo, we're finally done! With 013: Hawthorne, that is, because the sequel is just before us. I will begin posting it in two weeks! Till then, enjoy this last chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, by the way! I had a lot of deadlines recently and I try to time the updates here with updates on my other page.   
> SPeaking of that - check out the end notes! 
> 
> Lots of love!! xx

‘’I don’t believe 004 belongs to you. Hand him over – I’m taking my son back home.’’

As Hawthorne said it, she pulled out a document. The omegas and alphas recognised it as the documents they had all signed at the ball. Brodie’s signature boxes were blank; he was, technically, still a student at the academy.

Dorian saw red.

Apparently, so did everyone else.

Despite the guns in the hands of the enforcers and Leo’s arm stretched out in front of him protectively, Magnus lunged himself forward. Lugh instantly levelled his gun at Magnus’ head, before he could reach Adelaide Hawthorne, ‘’stay where you are, brat,’’ he hissed.

Things were escalating. Dorian looked like he was three seconds away from shoving Magnus away and strangling Hawthorne himself. Morph cowered behind Kalei. Theo had pulled out her switch blade.

But the moment Leo saw the gun pointed at Magnus’ head, he felt deadly calm.

He stepped forward and all eyes shifted to him. Lugh looked a little nervous as he looked at the prince, who came to stand in front of his omega, right in the line of the gun. Lugh’s eyes widened and he looked to Hawthorne sharply; the Headmistress didn’t spare him a look. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Leo. In turn, Leo didn’t grace her with his gaze, instead glaring at Lugh, ‘’did you just,’’ he said, his voice deliberately slow and cold as ice, ‘’point a gun on the royal omega?’’

Lugh faltered and then lowered his gun, ‘’I-I...your highness-‘’

There was something profoundly satisfying about hearing the cruellest of the enforcers stutter. Magnus stepped out from behind Leo; he wasn’t about to let Hawthorne have Brodie back. Behind him, Elwyn squared his shoulders, ready to back his friend up. If it came to a fight, they’d fight tooth and nail, even against guns.

But it didn’t come to a fight.

Instead, Leo reached into the inner pocket of his blazer. For a second, Magnus thought he’d pull out a gun, too, ‘’Headmistress, as Brodie’s adoptive mother, you have parental rights until he turns twenty-one, correct?’’

‘’That’s right,’’ Hawthorne said smugly.

‘’But you signed over those rights to twelve other alphas at the ball,’’ Leo continued, pulling out a bulky, leather wallet.

‘’Including you, your highness,’’ Hawthorne’s face turned sour, her eyes cold.

Leo flicked open the wallet, ‘’how much did the other alphas pay for their omegas? Fifty thousand? Sixty?’’

‘’I don’t believe that’s any of your business, your highness,’’ Hawthorne said, then smirked as she glanced at Dorian, ‘’though I doubt, judging by where Mr Bader lives, that he has the funds to buy Brodie from me.’’

Dorian gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Hawthorne. If looks could kill, she’d be a corpse on the pavement by now, ‘’I still remember your face when I paid one hundred and fifty thousand for Magnus,’’ Leo said calmly and Magnus looked to him sharply, eyes widening. Leo kept his eyes solely on Hawthorne who now looked back to him, suspiciously, ‘’it was more than anyone else had paid. You didn’t expect to be paid that much for one of your omegas – but I’ll do you a favour,’’ he pulled out the fattest stack of bills Magnus had ever seen in his life out of the wallet, ‘’I’ll pay you the same amount for Broderick Hawthorne.’’

And he threw the money at her feet.

Hawthorne’s eyes were wide as saucers as the bills hit the pavement by her feet and scattered in the December wind. The enforcers stared around, disoriented, at the hundred bills being blown around. Some scrambled to pick them up.

Hawthorne fell upon the money like a starving child on a table of food.

Leo stared down at her as if she was a cockroach under his shoe as she scrabbled to grab as many bills as she could, holding them to her chest as if she was cradling a baby, ‘’get the money! Get the money, idiots!’’ she hissed at the enforcers who just stood there, looking around in disoriented shock, their guns hanging limply from their hands.

Leo stepped over Hawthorne, not sparing her another glance. He leaned down and picked up the ownership document, masked as an adoption form, from the floor where she’d dropped it. He folded it in half without signing it. As he walked past the astounded omegas and alphas, Brodie held his breath. Before he could comprehend that Prince Leopold Valerie had bought him, Leo stopped before him and extended out the document to him, ‘’here. Do whatever you want with it.’’

With a trembling hand, Brodie took the piece of paper from him. So small and yet so powerful – with it, Hawthorne could give him to whoever she wanted...or she could have. Now, it was Brodie’s. He belonged to himself again, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered in voice full of disbelief.

Leo just nodded, ‘’let’s go,’’ he told Magnus. Hawthorne was still scrambling around after her money.

Stunned by what Leo had just done, Magnus gave his friends a rushed wave and hurried after Leo. Before he reached the car, he stopped. Hawthorne was at his feet, pathetic and lowly for the first time in his life. He slammed his foot down on the bill she’d been chasing and she looked up at him, startled, ‘’you’re next, bitch,’’ he said.

Then he left her to her money.

He slid in the passenger seat of the car with Leo, who knocked on the partition. The car started rolling away a little clumsily, the driver inside likely having witnessed the whole ordeal. Leo and Magnus slumped against their seats, exhaling. Magnus hadn’t noticed his heart had been hammering in his chest so quickly you could scarcely count the beats. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, ‘’how did you even have so much money on you?’’

‘’Emergency ransom money,’’ Leo said. He’d tipped his head back against his seat and deflated with relief, ‘’I always have it with me, though I never thought it’d do anything but give me some reassurance once in a while.’’

Magnus exhaled and opened his eyes, ‘’did you...really pay that much for me? One hundred and fifty thousand?’’

Leo nodded, ‘’I wanted to make sure no one else would have you. For stupid, selfish reasons.’’

_Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ve already bid a huge sum for you. More than you’re worth, I’m sure._

That was what Leo had said to Magnus on the night of the ball. Magnus looked at the prince now – at his tired eyes, his open expression...had he really been that cruel, thoughtless man three months ago? Or had that just been an act, a wall, to protect himself?

‘’I never thought I’d say this,’’ Magnus murmured, taking Leo’s hand and lacing their fingers together on the empty middle seat. Leo looked at him sharply as Magnus smiled, ‘’but I’m glad you did.’’

*~*~*

‘’Victory!’’ Theo proclaimed, dumping herself onto Dorian’s couch.

‘’I’ll get the beer,’’ after escorting Gleiter out of the courthouse and into the back of a police van, Ronnie was off-duty. He came to Dorian’s to celebrate their first victory with his friends. He now bee-lined for Dorian’s fridge, which was stocked with food ever since Brodie moved in and pulled out a six-pack of beer.

Brodie, who was still in too much shock to say much, went to the kitchen counter and set down the ownership document down before him. Dorian came to stand next to him. Brodie felt a little more at ease when Dorian slung an arm around his shoulders. It was strange how in only three short months, Dorian could calm Brodie down with the most casual of touches, ‘’will you sign it?’’ Brodie blurted, looking at the signature boxes on the document rather than at Dorian.

‘’Don’t be stupid,’’ Dorian said instantly, ‘’I don’t own you.’’

‘’Yes, but...’’ Brodie brushed his fingers over the ‘ _NEW GUARDIAN’_ box, ‘’what am I supposed to sign, then?’’

He felt Dorian brush a kiss against his temple, ‘’just sign yourself.’’ Brodie bit his lip then pulled one of the pens in the breast pocket of Dorian’s suit jacket out and clicked it on. He hesitated over the boxes. Dorian peered over his shoulder, ‘’I have mad respect for Duke Kalei, the prince isn’t as bad as I thought and after what Sig did, I could kiss him...but fuck, they’re bastards for even signing these documents.’’

‘’I think they’re doing well to make up for it, though,’’ Brodie said, then cringed, ‘’at least the Duke and Doctor Hjart are; Prince Leopold...’’

‘’Is young,’’ Dorian said gently, ‘’he’ll learn.’’

Brodie nodded, looking back to the document. He took a deep breath and then wrote, quickly but carefully.

_NEW GUARDIAN: Aadir Yamanu_

Then he signed off as Broderick Hawthorne at the bottom. He used that name for the last time.

‘’Guys, come have a victory drink!’’ Theo called from the couch, where she and Ronnie were already drinking through their second cans of beer.

Dorian smiled and took the document, dropping another kiss on top of Brodie’s head, ‘’let’s put this somewhere safe, hm?’’ he ended up filing it in next to Gleiter’s case file. That closed that chapter of their lives.

And started another.

Three hours later midnight struck. Theo was passed out on the couch and Dorian was taking the trash out. Ronnie, who had drank only two beers because he was driving back to his, sat next to Brodie, who was peering at him, holding his unfinished beer in his lap, ‘’you’re distracted,’’ he observed.

Ronnie flashed him a quick smile, ‘’I am?’’

‘’You’re thinking about Lys, right?’’ Brodie guessed.

Ronnie’s smile saddened a little, ‘’my heart breaks for him. And I...I wish I knew what to do to help him, but all I can do is...’’ he shrugged, ‘’just sit there and guard him. I don’t even know if he wants that.’’

‘’I think it makes him feel safe,’’ Brodie said gently, putting a hand on Ronnie’s shoulder.

Ronnie sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, ‘’the things that were said at court, what happened to Lys...it was hard to...’’ he shook his head, ‘’if Gleiter ever comes out of prison I’ll kill him myself.’’

Brodie patted his back comfortingly. In a sense, the things that happened to Lys didn’t shock him as much as they did Ronnie or Dorian. In the end, what happened to Lys was exactly what they’d been taught would happen to all of them if they disobeyed their alphas – they’d be punished, abused and used as their alpha pleased. It took Dorian for Brodie to realise that it had been a lie Hawthorne told to get her omegas in line. And it took Gleiter for Brodie to realise that there were people like him, out there, too. The Gleiter trial had flipped everything Brodie had been taught at the academy upside down. There were bad alphas but there were many good ones, too; there were good omegas and there were ones that would kidnap and kill their own kind. The world wasn’t as black and white as Hawthorne had made it seem.

‘’You should go to him,’’ Brodie said but Ronnie shook his head.

‘’I think what he needs now is space,’’ he said quietly, ‘’he finally has his freedom and more money than he could ever hope for. He needs time to heal and to decide how to live his life from now on,’’ he looked to Brodie and gave him a small smile, ‘’but when he’s ready to let me in, I’ll be there.’’

Brodie smiled and nodded.

Dorian came back in, stretching. He looked to Brodie, ‘’last cigarette and bed?’’

Brodie nodded, getting up. Ronnie did the same, ‘’will you be okay getting back?’’

‘’Course,’’ Ronnie pulled the empty beer can out of the passed-out Ronnie’s hand and set it on the floor, then tugged Brodie into a quick hug, ‘’I’m here for you, too,’’ he said quietly.

Brodie hugged him tightly, ‘’thanks, Ronnie,’’ he whispered.

After Ronnie left, Brodie took a long, hot shower. He cried, relieved and overwhelmed with all the emotions that finally came flooding in. But once he was done and he stepped out of the shower, he felt like a clean slate. He felt like a warrior after battle who had just washed all the blood and grime off him, and was ready to fight again.

When he walked into the room, Dorian was just putting out his smoke. Brodie raised his eyebrows, ‘’that was one long cigarette,’’ he commented.

‘’Ah, I had three,’’ Dorian said sheepishly, ‘’just...lots of stress to let out. Ah...maybe I should just quit.’’

Brodie came over to him, warm from the shower and looking cuddly in Dorian’s t-shirt, hanging off his slight frame. Brodie put his arms around Dorian’s middle and pressed his forehead to his chest, ‘’thank you. For everything.’’

‘’Hey, we did it together,’’ Dorian said gently, wrapping Brodie up in a hug. Brodie melted into him. Dorian stroked his hair, ‘’all of it. I couldn’t have done it without you,’’ he pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling the omega back enough to be able to look at him. His smile was soft, ‘’I’m glad you decided to pass out in my dumpster, of all places.’’ Brodie laughed but stopped when Dorian touched the corners of his eyes thoughtfully, ‘’you’ve been crying,’’ he murmured.

Brodie gave him a small smile, ‘’lots of stress to let out,’’ he said pointedly.

Dorian leaned in and kissed the corner of Brodie’s eye. Brodie’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in, finding Dorian’s mouth and pressing his lips to his. They kissed, slow and soft. Brodie took Dorian’s hands and pressed them to his sides, under his t-shirt. Dorian broke the kiss, nuzzling their noses together, ‘’isn’t it too soon?’’ he murmured.

Brodie shook his head, ‘’I want to have you,’’ he whispered, feeling his cheeks heat, ‘’all of you.’’

‘’That’s my line,’’ Dorian said, leaning in to capture Brodie’s lips in his again. His kiss was more forceful this time, more hungry, and Brodie felt his legs grow weak. Dorian’s hands slid up against his bare sides and then down his back. Dorian broke their kiss to murmur sweetly, ‘’you’re sure?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Brodie whispered and he was, fully. He gave Dorian a tiny, shy smile, ‘’you have to teach me, though. I don’t know much.’’

Dorian grinned and kissed him again. Brodie gasped against his mouth when the alpha lifted him, easily and suddenly. Brodie wrapped his legs around his hips and a moment later they both toppled onto the bed. Dorian’s tongue pushed easily past Brodie’s defences, tasting him. Brodie whimpered as Dorian slid between his legs and their fronts brushed. Brodie felt the rough press of Dorian’s member through his jeans, growing hard and he reacted himself. He wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck, pulling him closer. He wasn’t sure exactly how to initiate further contact but he just knew he wanted it, _now_. He thrust his hips up helplessly, brushing them together and trying to convey his needs. Dorian grabbed his hips roughly, pressing him into the bed as he grunted into their kiss and then broke it, ‘’don’t do that,’’ his voice was heavy with want. Brodie shivered, ‘’or I’ll loose control.’’

‘’That’s what I’m trying to get you to do,’’ Brodie said breathlessly.

Dorian ducked his head, nuzzling roughly into Brodie’s neck, ‘’bad idea for your first time,’’ he said.

‘’I don’t care,’’ Brodie felt like he’d go crazy if Dorian didn’t touch him more, ‘’just...touch me.’’

He whimpered when, out of nowhere, Dorian bit him over the faded mark that he’d left weeks before. Brodie inhaled sharply as the mark flared. He felt the connection between them but he knew there was more and he wanted it. Dorian finally decided to comply. He knelt back on his heels and pulled his tie and shirt off. Brodie felt an unfamiliar need stir in the pit of his stomach and he reached out, tugging Dorian closer by his belt so he could undo it while lying down. Dorian grinned, ‘’you’re so impatient.’’

‘’I’ve done my fair share of waiting,’’ Brodie said, undoing the clasp on the belt.

Dorian took his jeans off and then returned between Brodie’s thighs. Brodie felt the shape of him through his underwear and he bit his lip, reaching between them. He pressed his fingers curiously to the outline of Dorian’s cock through his underwear, ‘’here,’’ Dorian murmured, tucking his thumbs into Brodie’s boxers and pulling them off. Frustratingly, the too-big t-shirt Brodie had on hid him just right. Slowly, Dorian slid his hands up Brodie’s thighs, under the hem of his t-shirt, taking him into his hand. Brodie gasped at the feel of the alpha’s fingers on him, his hips arching up. Dorian moved his hand up and down, slowly, letting Brodie feel it properly. Brodie’s eyes fluttered shut and he grasped the covers. He’d never touched himself in the academy. Sex was something Hawthorne taught them and anything Hawthorne taught, he didn’t want to do. His breath became uneven and erratic as Dorian sped up, ‘’c’mere,’’ the alpha murmured. Brodie hadn’t even noticed when Dorian had taken his own underwear off. His cock was dripping and heavy as he raised Brodie up, pulling him into his lap and pressing them together.

A quiet moan escaped Brodie’s lips at the feel of Dorian’s cock, hot and hard against his. Dorian wrapped his hand around both of them, stroking them together and Brodie nearly lost it. Something seemed to snap into place between them, a bond, and suddenly the pleasure doubled. Brodie’s senses were overwhelmed and all he could do was lay his forehead on Dorian’s shoulder and tremble through it. He chocked out a cry when he came, unexpectedly, all over Dorian’s hand. Dorian seemed pleased, laying him back down on his back and sliding his hand between Brodie’s thighs. Brodie felt a finger nudge against his entrance as Dorian kissed his forehead, ‘’okay?’’ he murmured.

‘’Okay,’’ Brodie confirmed. His body felt hot and he was too embarrassed to look at Dorian but Dorian tucked his hand under Brodie’s chin anyway and tilted his head back to kiss him as his finger moved into him. Brodie gave a muffled cry at the strange, new intrusion but relaxed moments later as Dorian stroked his cheek with his free hand, kissing him softly and carefully.

‘’J-just...just do it already...’’ Brodie panted out between kisses. His skin tingled and his heart hammered in his chest.

‘’Shhhh, just wait,’’ Dorian said tenderly, pressing another finger inside him slowly. His lips skimmed Brodie’s as he seemed lost in just the simple sensation of the boy in his arms. The third finger came as a shock, making Brodie gasp against the searing, uncomfortable heat of Dorian’s come-wet fingers, ‘’relax,’’ Dorian instructed, ‘’it’ll pass in just a moment.’’

It was as if he knew exactly what Brodie was feeling. The omega pressed himself into the mattress, his hands resting on Dorian’s shoulders as he looked down between them, to where Dorian’s fingers appeared and disappeared in him smoothly. After a moment, Dorian withdrew his fingers. He pulled off Brodie’s soiled t-shirt and opened the shelf in the night-stand, pulling out a condom. Brodie smiled breathlessly, ‘’has that been there the whole time or did you buy those when you found me?’’

‘’Cheeky brat,’’ Dorian said with a grin, reaching down to give Brodie’s cock one slow, long tug. Brodie’s smile disappeared and his eyes fluttered shut again as he arched into the touch. With his other hand, Dorian clumsily pulled the condom on and then settled between Brodie’s thighs again. He pushed back his hair from his forehead and kissed it, ‘’ready?’’ Brodie nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s neck. Dorian rested their foreheads together, holding Brodie’s hips as he pushed inside him.

Stars burst against Brodie’s eye lids as he threw his head back and moaned Dorian’s name breathlessly. His hands curled at the back of his neck, nails scratching lightly as Brodie lost himself in oblivion. Dorian gritted his teeth as he slid into Brodie, trying to stay under control. He’d never had sex with an omega he’d marked and bonded with and it was...something else. Something much more intense than any sex Dorian had ever experienced, and just the simple knowledge that it was Brodie he was holding...

Dorian pulled Brodie against him, lifting him off the mattress, ‘’I love you,’’ he whispered against his ear heatedly, kissing his neck.

Brodie clung to him, ‘’me...too...’’ he panted out, ‘’I love...you...too...’’

From then on, they both lost control. It was a wonder they didn’t wake up Theo as Brodie screamed the house down, unable to keep his cries and moans at bay as Dorian thrust into him. By morning, Brodie would have bruises on his hips were Dorian grasped him too hard but he didn’t care. Brodie held onto Dorian like a lifeline and Dorian held him close, till they were practically one. When they came, it was like an explosion. Brodie shuddered in Dorian’s arms, over and over. Dorian kissed his bare shoulder breathlessly.

It took a full minute for them to regain their senses. Dorian lowered Brodie back down onto the pillows again. The omega was breathing hard, eyes half-closed. Dorian pulled out of him gently and brushed his fiery hair out of his eyes, ‘’okay?’’ he asked, breathing hard himself.

Brodie gave him the sweetest smile in the world, ‘’yes.’’

Dorian leaned in and kissed him softly. Then he rolled off him completely, pulling off the condom and tying it before tossing it onto the floor. He’d deal with it tomorrow. He patted around the nightstand and found his cigarettes and lighter. He stuck one in his mouth and lit it, ‘’aren’t you going to go to the window?’’ Brodie asked quietly. Dorian always went.

‘’No energy,’’ Dorian murmured. He was as overwhelmed as Brodie, he was just better at hiding it, ‘’do you mind?’’

Brodie shook his head, taking the packet of cigarettes off Dorian’s chest and pulling one out, ‘’you don’t have to quit. I’ll just start smoking,’’ he said, pulling one out and sticking it between his lips.

‘’It’s a horrible habit,’’ Dorian said but he extended out his arm. Brodie lay against his bare chest, Dorian’s arm draped over him as the alpha lit his cigarette.

Brodie took a small drag, coughing but not giving up, ‘’I feel like we’ll have a lot of stress from now on,’’ he whispered, reaching up to play with Dorian’s fingers on his chest with his free hand, ‘’I might as well have something that relaxes me.’’

Dorian smiled, blowing out smoke and leaned over to kiss Brodie’s temple as the omega took another pull of his cigarette, ‘’I’ll relax you,’’ he said teasingly.

Brodie looked up at him, completely serious. With his free hand he reached up, to brush his fingertips against Dorian’s jaw, ‘’I love you,’’ he said.

Dorian knew he’d never get tired of hearing Brodie say that. He leaned down and kissed him gently, ‘’I love you, too.’’

They finished their cigarettes.

Brodie took both and put them in the ashtray by the window. His eyes caught on the file cabinet in the corner. He went up to it and pulled out his file, ‘’want to read it again?’’ Dorian asked, sitting up in bed. It was as if he was reading Brodie’s mind.

Brodie went to him, sitting cross-legged next to him. He flicked his file open, reading it quietly. Dorian rested his cheek on Brodie’s shoulder, just letting him know he was there. Brodie brushed his fingers over the last words in the document.

_Placement: PERISHED_

‘’This file is right about one thing,’’ he said quietly, ‘’Broderick Hawthorne is dead,’’ he smiled, ‘’finally.’’

He closed his file.

Dorian sat up, smiling and brushing his omega’s hair out of his eyes, ‘’so...it’s Aadir from now on?’’

Aadir beamed at him, ‘’yes.’’

*~*~*

The moment Leo and Magnus walked into Leo’s bedroom, Magnus hugged the alpha and refused to let go, even when Magnus asked. The prince had no choice but to walk over to the bed with Magnus clinging to his waist and sit down, pulling the omega into his lap. Magnus curled there, putting his cheek on Leo’s shoulder. Leo put his arms around his omega, set his cheek on his face and exhaled, closing his eyes. He hadn’t realised how exhausting it was to fight with Magnus all the time until they made up, ‘’they did it,’’ Magnus whispered, ‘’and now the real fight begins.’’

‘’It’s going to be okay,’’ Leo said.

Magnus straightened in his lap, ‘’I know it is,’’ he said calmly. He reached out and cupped Leo’s cheeks, looking him in the eye, ‘’what you did back there was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen you do.’’

Leo looked away, ‘’it wasn’t brave. I just...happen to be the only one with that amount of money, and I didn’t even work for it-‘’

‘’You do all that paperwork and travelling and prince-stuff, right?’’ Magnus smiled, ‘’I’d say you’ve worked for it.’’

Leo closed his eyes and leaned in, bumping his forehead gently against Magnus’, ‘’you should stop being so nice to me. You’ll only spoil me.’’

‘’I think it’s about time someone spoiled you,’’ Magnus tilted his head and kissed Leo’s cheek, ‘’maybe you’ll stop being such an insufferable prick then,’’ he added with a cheeky grin.

Leo opened his eyes, ‘’hey!’’ he protested.

Magnus’ grin softened into a smile and he kissed the tip of Leo’s nose before saying gravelly, ‘’I’m serious. Thank you for saving Brodie. If...if you hadn’t...’’ Magnus trailed off. He didn’t know what he would have done. He knew he would have been absolutely powerless against the enforcers and their guns.

Leo just pulled him closer, ‘’I know,’’ he said. Sometimes, he behaved like a five year old. Other times, he seemed like he was five hundred years old and just...tired of everything. Except Magnus, ‘’Gleiter is behind bars,’’ Leo said, ‘’Dorian Bader is going after the academy next. That’s when you come in. Are you...ready?’’

Magnus pulled back enough to look at Leo again, ‘’yes,’’ he said with quiet conviction.

Leo gave him a firm nod, ‘’then I’m with you. All the way.’’

Magnus smiled. Hearing Leo say that gave him courage, and not just because he was a politically-powerful prince. He cupped Leo’s face again, ‘’come here,’’ he murmured, pulling Leo down to kiss him gently. Leo leaned into the kiss, savouring Magnus’ warmth.

When they pulled back, Magnus mutely undid the top button of his shirt and tugged on the collar, exposing the place where his shoulder and neck met. Leo’s breath caught as Magnus tilted his head, giving him better access. His violet eyes looked to Leo. There was trust in them.

Leo leaned in, nuzzling his nose against Magnus’ neck. And then, he bit him.

The bond between them snapped into place and it felt like it had been there all along, hidden.

*~*~*

Sig didn’t even get to take his shoes off when he stepped over the threshold of his apartment when Elwyn grabbed his face and kissed him, hard and deep. Sig blinked, stunned, then relaxed into the kiss. Elwyn pulled back, eyes blazing, ‘’I’ve been wanting to do that all day.’’

‘’Quite the restraint you have there,’’ Sig said, smiling. He was tired but he never wanted to go to sleep; he just wanted to drink in Elwyn’s presence. After nearly losing him and then being pushed away for days on end...it felt way too good to finally be together again.

Elwyn stepped up to Sig, eyelashes downcast, casting shadows on his cheeks. His eyes were on Sig’s lips, as if he wanted another kiss as he said, ‘’you can do anything you want to me today.’’

Sig felt desire stir in him as he put a hand on Elwyn’s waist, tugging him closer, ‘’anything I want?’’

‘’Anything you want.’’

*~*~*

Kalei and Morph decided to put an exhausted Lys to bed.

They sat on either side of the bed, having tucked Lys under the blankets. His violet hair spilled over his pillow and his eyes were already falling shut, ‘’today was insane,’’ he whispered, ‘’I can’t believe we won.’’

‘’Don’t think about that anymore,’’ Morph said quietly, reaching out to brush Lys’ hair carefully out of his eyes, ‘’just sleep. Tomorrow, you’ll have the whole world before you.’’

‘’Not yet,’’ Lys closed his blue eyes, ‘’not until we take down the academy and the Headmistress.’’

‘’One step at a time, Lys,’’ Kalei said gently, putting a comforting hand atop the blankets.

They left Lys to sleep, closing the doors behind them quietly. Kalei breathed out and smiled. It _had_ been a crazy day, ‘’shall we, Yuliy?’’ he extended his hand out to Morph. They were both still getting used to using Morph’s real name.

The omega smiled and took Kalei’s hand. They walked hand-in-hand upstairs, to the bedroom. Both were too tired to showed. Kalei went to his vanity mirror and sat down, undoing his braid carefully. Morph came over and took his hairbrush before the alpha could reach out, ‘’let me,’’ he said. Kalei obediently dropped his hands, letting Morph brush his hair gently, lovingly, ‘’Lys is finally free,’’ he said quietly.

‘’And you are, too,’’ Kalei said, as if a reminder.

Morph ran the comb through the silky strands of Kalei’s hair, ‘’I’m...sorry that we won’t get to go back to Mireya for a while.’’

‘’Its fine,’’ Kalei assured, ‘’I promised you, didn’t I? That we’d stay until the academy was dealt with.’’

‘’You must miss your family, though,’’ Morph’s voice got even quieter.

‘’I do,’’ Kalei admitted, ‘’but my mother is taking good care of Athira for me. And, I have you. And our baby. We’ll be a proper family soon.’’

Morph stopped brushing Kalei’s hair and put the brush down. He put his small, pale hand on Kalei’s shoulder, ‘’do you remember how we met?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Kalei said instantly. He didn’t like thinking about it. The look of pure despair in Morph’s eyes when he’d jumped out of the window still haunted Kalei.

‘’I...told you to let go, back then. When you caught me,’’ Morph whispered, ‘’do you remember?’’

Kalei reached up, closing his hand over Morph’s on his shoulder. He turned to look at him, ‘’I do,’’ he said.

Morph smiled, ‘’thank you for not letting go.’’

*~*~*

‘’Can you see anything?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’No, what?’’

‘’No...master.’’

Sig smiled at Elwyn’s reply, making sure the blind-fold was fastened on properly. They were in the red room, in the corner, where a tall column stood supporting the ceiling. Elwyn had his back to Sig, arms raised and tied to the column. He wore only a skimpy pair of black leather underwear, his curls dishevelled, his body exposed and pliant, ‘’good boy,’’ Sig mused, stroking a single curled finger down the curve of Elwyn’s spine. He was already hard and throbbing even though they hadn’t done anything yet. It was the way Elwyn said things – ‘master’, ‘sir’, even ‘jerk’. It got Sig all bothered; he wanted to tease Elwyn mercilessly, make him feel good... ‘’you look good like this,’’ Sig murmured, leaning over him, making sure Elwyn felt the press of the alpha’s hard cock against his ass.

Elwyn jumped at the contact, ‘’t-thank you, master,’’ he said quickly.

Sig smiled. Even though it was their first time doing something like this, Elwyn already had the gist of it. Sig kissed his bare shoulder, ‘’you’re welcome, sweetheart,’’ he said, pulling back. He drew his hand down Elwyn’s hips, ‘’tell me what you want.’’

‘’You know what I want,’’ Elwyn said. Even in these situations, he was still so endearingly stubborn.

Sig slapped Elwyn’s ass sharply and the boy gasped, body jerking, ‘’that was a direct order.’’

He heard Elwyn grunt in irritation. It was hard for him to give up his pride but he knew that when he did, he’d get what he wanted, ‘’...fuck me, master.’’

‘’Hmmm...’’ Sig brushed his finger gently over where he’d slapped Elwyn’s ass, ‘’ask properly.’’

‘’P-please...’’

Sig leaned over him again, pressing his chest to Elwyn’s back and the omega shuddered. Sig’s lips brushed the shell of the boy’s ear, ‘’you’re not very convincing,’’ he said with a smile. He slid his hands up Elwyn’s chest, coaxing him with his thumbs at his nipples, brushing softly, ‘’ask properly,’’ Sig said again.

‘’Please...f-fuck me, master...’’ Elwyn mumbled eventually.

Sig smiled again. Slowly, he drew his hands down Elwyn’s bare back, to the strings of his skimpy underwear, ‘’since you asked so nicely,’’ Sig purred and pulled Elwyn’s underwear down and off before Elwyn could so much as blink behind his blindfold. Sig left him like that for a moment, admiring his naked form, before going over to one of the many shelves. He picked out a long dildo with ten bead-like bumps on it; he poured some lube over it and walked back to Elwyn casually. He drew it over Elwyn’s entrance, then, slowly, he pushed the first bead in.

Elwyn tensed, ‘’n-no...I want...yours...’’ he said, shivering.

‘’Too bad, you’ll have to earn that,’’ Sig said, working the first bead in and out slowly. He wasn’t in a rush. He wanted to savour Elwyn before he had him.

Elwyn squirmed, tugging on the restraints keeping his arms up against the pole, ‘’t-that’s...’’

‘’What?’’ Sig asked innocently, pushing in the second bead.

Elwyn gasped and Sig couldn’t help himself from pushing in the third bead, if only to see Elwyn’s thighs tremble, ‘’...strange,’’ Elwyn said finally. His breath was becoming laboured.

‘’Does it feel good?’’ Sig asked.

‘’I...I don’t...know...’’ Elwyn panted and cried out when Sig pushed two more beads in.

‘’You’re forgetting who you’re talking to,’’ he said.

‘’Forgive me, master...’’ Elwyn said quickly, ‘’I-I don’t...like this...’’

Sig stopped moving the toy. He put a comforting hand on Elwyn’s hip, ‘’red light?’’

Elwyn shook his head, ‘’no.’’

Sig stroked his hip bone, ‘’are you sure?’’

‘’Yes, master.’’

Sig smiled and pushed in another bead. Elwyn moaned, ‘’you’re more than half-way,’’ Sig said, pulling out a few beads and then pushing in all six, then the seventh. Elwyn threw his head back, crying out. Sig slid his free hand into his curls, jerking back his head so he could kiss his neck roughly, pushing in the eighth bead.

Elwyn trembled, ‘’n-no more...’’ he whined, simultaneously grinding his hips as if wanting more after-all.

‘’You’ve only got two more,’’ Sig said warmly, kissing his shoulder.

‘’I c-can’t-ah!’’

Sig pushed in the ninth and then the tenth bead, driving the toy all the way in, ‘’there,’’ he brushed his lips over Elwyn’s shoulder blade, ‘’good boy.’’

Elwyn was panting, his thighs quivering. Sig pulled the toy nearly all the way out and then shoved it back in. Elwyn cried out. His knees buckled as he came and Sig caught him around the waist, holding him up. Elwyn shuddered through his orgasm and Sig removed the toy. When he was sure Elwyn could stand alone, he let go of him, ‘’you’re such a bad boy,’’ he said, walking over to the sink to drop the beads there, ‘’you’re supposed to ask permission for everything.’’

‘’I didn’t know I was going to-‘’

‘’Don’t argue back,’’ Sig said mildly, coming back to Elwyn.

‘’I’m sorry, master,’’ Elwyn mumbled, ‘’I’ll...do better.’’

Sig hummed his approval, untying Elwyn’s wrists and then taking his blindfold off. Elwyn blinked in the red lights of the room while Sig took his wrist and pulled him over to the leather chair. The alpha sat down, pulling Elwyn down with him so the omega straddled him, ‘’well?’’ he said expectantly, ‘’make up for your mistake.’’

Elwyn bit his lip, then leaned down to kiss Sig. Sig pressed his finger against his mouth, ‘’ah, ah, ah – what did I just say?’’

‘’I have to ask for this too!?’’

‘’For everything.’’

Elwyn gave him a needy glare, ‘’please may I kiss you, master?’’ he grumbled.

Sig smirked, amused, taking his finger away from Elwyn’s lips and tucking it under his chin instead, ‘’not when you ask in that tone.’’ Elwyn sighed and rolled his eyes. Sig raised an eyebrow, ‘’did you just roll your eyes at me?’’

‘’No!’’ Elwyn protested quickly.

‘’Hmm,’’ Sig checked the watch on his wrist, ‘’for that, you’re not allowed to come for the next half an hour.’’

Elwyn’s face fell, ‘’half an hour!? That’s too long! I didn’t mean to-‘’

Sig pulled him closer, sharply, so that they were close together, ‘’if you lie, that’ll be an hour.’’

Elwyn glared at him again, ‘’fine. I don’t feel like kissing you anymore, _master_ ,’’ he said stubbornly.

‘’Too bad, because I feel like kissing you,’’ Sig said lightly, grasping Elwyn’s chin and turning his head towards him. Elwyn quickly turned his head to the side, evading his lips. Sig nuzzled his nose into Elwyn’s cheek, ‘’kiss me.’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Are you disobeying orders from your master?’’

Elwyn crossed his arms over his chest, ‘’yes, because I have a bad master who won’t give me what I want.’’

Sig chuckled, ‘’maybe if my slave behaved, he’d get exactly...’’ Sig slid his hand up Elwyn’s naked thigh pointedly, ‘’what he wants,’’ and then, before Elwyn could react, Sig turned his head and slid their lips together, pushing his tongue into Elwyn’s mouth. Elwyn’s hand fisted and he gave a half-hearted thump against Sig’s chest, before the alpha kissed him deeper and all thoughts went out of Elwyn’s head. They broke apart; Elwyn was breathing hard. Sig’s thumb skimmed his bottom lip, ‘’I think you owe me an apology.’’

Elwyn’s eyes were hazy. He swallowed back his pride and asked, ‘’what do you want, your master?’’

Sig gave him a hungry look, ‘’get on your knees.’’

Elwyn obediently slid from Sig’s lap and onto his knees between his legs. Sig’s dick was still hard and throbbing. Elwyn took it between his hands, giving it a slow lick. His eyes flicked up to Sig’s as he knelt up and took the head of his dick in his mouth. Sig exhaled, sliding his hands into Elwyn’s navy hair. Gently, he pushed the omega down, till the back of his cock hit Elwyn’s throat. Elwyn gagged but determinedly kept sucking. Sig hissed out a breath when, after a few minutes, please built up. He pushed Elwyn away gently. His cock left the omega’s mouth with a wet plop, ‘’that’s enough. Come here,’’ Sig wasn’t smiling anymore. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were dark with lust. Elwyn got back into his lap and Sig raised his hips.

Elwyn cried out when he was speared onto Sig’s cock. He grasped at his shoulders helplessly as pleasure assaulted him. Sig wasn’t thrusting into him for even one full minute when Elwyn bit his lip, ‘’I-I’m...I’m gonna...’’

‘’Oh, no you don’t,’’ Sig grabbed the tip of Elwyn’s dick, squeezing, and the omega shuddered, ‘’you’ve still got fifteen minutes to go.’’

Elwyn turned his glassy, hazy eyes on Sig and the alpha could hardly refuse his omega when he whined, ‘’please...’’

Sig relented. He leaned in close, leaning their noses together, ‘’tell me you’re mine, and I’ll let you come.’’

‘’I’m yours, master,’’ Elwyn said instantly, wrapping his arms around Sig’s neck. Sig thrust into him, deep and rough, releasing his dick. Elwyn moaned, ‘’I’m yours. I’m yours, master...Sig...I’m yours, Sig...Sig...’’ he’d dropped all pretences, all acts. He clung to Sig, whispering the words, over and over, and it was like music to Sig’s ears.

They came together, hot and uncontrolled.

It took Sig a few seconds to get his bearings. He slid Elwyn off his cock and picked him up, carrying him out of the red room and into the bedroom. He set Elwyn, naked, on the bed and grabbed them both clean underwear. He dressed himself, then Elwyn, and then came to lie down next to his omega. He put an arm around him, leaning up on his elbow as he kissed his shoulder again, ‘’everything alright?’’

Elwyn was still breathing hard, catching his breath, ‘’yes...’’

‘’Was that too much?’’ Sig brushed his nose over Elwyn’s neck, ‘’did I push you too far?’’

Elwyn found Sig’s hand on his stomach and laced their fingers together, ‘’if it had been too much, I would have said our safe word,’’ he said truthfully. He craned his neck backwards to smile at his alpha, ‘’it was fun. I liked it.’’

Sig smiled back at him and leaned down to steal a kiss. Elwyn deepened it, reaching back to tangle a hand in Sig’s auburn hair. Sig kissed him for a long while, then got up, bundled Elwyn in a blanket and went to fetch him a cup of tea. When he came back, Elwyn looked so adorable, bundled up in the blanket, that Sig couldn’t help giving him the tea and then pulling him backwards, between his legs. He rested his chin atop Elwyn’s hair, ‘’I’ve been thinking.’’

‘’Mmmh...’’ Elwyn hummed as he blew on his tea.

‘’You have siblings, right?’’

‘’Yes. Eleven,’’ Elwyn said.

‘’They’re your family. I’m sure you haven’t seen them in a while,’’ Sig said gently, wrapping his arms around Elwyn’s middle, ‘’I know your dad is an asshole but your siblings...well, if you’d like, we could go to Briggs and find them. I don’t know, maybe you’d-‘’

Elwyn had stopped blowing on his tea and now he turned around to look at Sig, eyes wide, ‘’we could do that?’’ he asked, his voice softly hopeful.

Sig leaned down to peck his lips. Moments when Elwyn was so vulnerable, so open, were his favourite, ‘’of course. Anything to make you happy,’’ he whispered honestly.

Elwyn leaned in to kiss him again.

*~*~*

It was early morning and the inconspicuous, slightly run-down cafe Elwyn had chosen had barely any customers.

He arrived first, in Sig’s old black cap and a puffy bomber jacket, his scarf wrapped around his chin. There were paparazzi everywhere after the trial and Elwyn, alongside Sig, were making newspaper headlined.

Next came Magnus, his hair tucked into a hat and dark sunglasses on his eyes so he wouldn’t be recognised, ‘’hey,’’ he said to Elwyn, who got off the old padded armchair he was sitting in by a table in the corner to give his best friend a hug.

Next came Morph, looking adorable and bundled up like a snowman, with Lys in tow, ‘’hi,’’ the purple-haired omega said excitedly, giddily, sitting down next to Lys, ‘’there’s lots of paparazzi at the academy. I think the Headmistress will receive her court notice any day.’’

Elwyn grinned, ‘’good.’’

Last came Brodie, who went up to the counter to order black coffee first and then strolled over to his friends. While they were all trying to lay as low as possible, Brodie was finally free of Hawthorne. He could finally walk around without his newsboy hat. He slid into the last available chair. Magnus gave him a look, ‘’god, what time do you call this, Brodie-‘’

‘’Actually,’’ Brodie interrupted him with a smile, ‘’it’s Aadir now.’’

Magnus blinked and his eyes softened, ‘’Aadir? Is that...you real name?’’

Brodie nodded. Morph piped up shyly, ‘’i-if its okay...please call me Yuliy from now on.’’

‘’Yuliy?’’ Lys spoke. He seemed rather muted but he gave Morph the tiniest of smiles, ‘’it suits you.’’

Morph’s cheeks coloured, ‘’thanks,’’ he whispered.

‘’Well, Yuliy, Aadir,’’ Elwyn gave them a big grin, ‘’nice to meet you.’’

They all got their teas and coffees. For a while, they just drank in silence. It had barely been two days since the trial. Things were going to be a chaotic turmoil now. They were going to change, but the storm hadn’t hit, not yet. The Hawthornes already knew what the Headmistress was capable of, and it likely wasn’t even the worst of it. They had to be ready.

Eventually, Magnus set down his cup, ‘’we did well at the Gleiter trial,’’ he said gravelly, ‘’but this is just the beginning. This was the first battle; now comes the actual war.’’

‘’Stop it, I’m getting chills,’’ Elwyn laughed, a little nervously. He wasn’t in the mood to be kidnapped, ever again, but Adelaide Hawthorne would likely pull out all her nasty tricks to stop them from bringing her crimes to light.

‘’What’s the plan?’’ Lys asked.

‘’To take down Hawthorne academy,’’ Magnus said seriously, ‘’we will need all the Hawthornes.’’

Morph’s eyes widened, ‘’we have to find the rest of class 1,’’ he guessed.

‘’Precisely,’’ Brodie gave him a determined grin, ‘’and we all know who we have to start with. The one person who disappeared off the radar the moment the ball was over.’’

The Hawthornes exchanged looks. Magnus’ voice was grim as he said, simply, ‘’we start by finding Aramis.’’

~ _Fin~_

_Ps. if you'd like to read the sequel straight away, check out the notes below!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you'd like to read EIGHTEEN chapters of the sequel, 013: Dynamite, check out my page with a multitude of bl and omegaverse stories available on there, with a few new ones every month! 
> 
> You can read all the short stories and the 18 chapters of the sequel for just $1! It would mean the world if you guys could support me! Read below for the latest short stories the page offers!
> 
> The link to the page is here on my facebook:
> 
> //www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, just drop your email below and I'll send you the link to my page directly! Any support is so so so appreciated!  
> Here are the latest stories available, all included in the price of that one dollar!  
>   
> Rockin' Pneumonia (and the Oogie Boogie Flu): An omegaverse set in the 1950s; a handsome greaser wants to take over Chicago and for that, he needs someone strong at his side - not an omega bitch, but a queen. He lays his sights on Johnny, a grocery store worker by day and a cage fighter known as the Omega Terror by night. The problem is - Johnny has his own plans and wants nothing to do with any greaser. 
> 
> TAGS: 1950s, omegaverse, mpreg, hate to love, gangsters, alpha x omega  
> .
> 
> Vatsalya chapters 1-4 - a Lirimverse novel about Sai, living in a boarding house for future omega bonds when he meets Oliver Bradshaw, the head of the second most powerful beast family in the world. Sai is low-born and Oliver is supposed to be interested in someone else, and yet from the very first time they meet, sparks fly.  
> (Prequel to the upcoming Lirim sequel)
> 
> TAGS: Lirimverse, omegaverse, mpreg, slow burn, arranged marriage, fluff, smut, domestic life 
> 
> .
> 
> The Crew from Steinsson 18: a story about a crew of a spaceship, on their way back to Earth from hyperspace. After they wake up from cryo-sleep after their last mission, things seem simple - refuel, find their way to the right light-jump gate and get home. However, slowly, each crew member starts to realise that things aboard the Steinsson 18 aren't as they seem...
> 
> TAGS: sci-fi, spaceships, thriller, suspense, horror, adventure, action  
> .
> 
> The Aliens Came on Christmas Day: after the invasion of the Waterform - strange, cold-blooded aliens with the inability to experience emotion - life for everyone on Earth changed. You were either a free labourer, if you were lucky, a paid worker or, if unlucky, an incubator, the job reserved only for criminals. Quentin's only crime was selling at the black market and yet here he was, over a year later, being sent to his second posting with a Waterform doctor. His job was simple; give the alien an offspring, then move on. The Earth belonged to the Waterform now. Except...well, Q's new master was a bit different than his last. 
> 
> TAGS: slave x master, dubcon, slow burn, learning to love, mpreg, alien x human, angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, smut 
> 
> NEWEST!
> 
> Trailblazer: maverick, handsome as hell Everett Adler is made for two things - running and stealing. The most infamous thief of the 30s leaves behind New York for more...welcoming climates. But hitchiking his way to an excavation site in Egypt ends with his plane crashing in the middle of the Kalahari desert. With no way of getting back home, Everett is picked up by a strange tribe - and their King seems especially interested in keeping the stranded foreigner for himself. 
> 
> TAGS: arranged marriage, language barrier, mild dub-con, 1930s, height difference, size difference, tribe, adventure, action 
> 
> UPCOMING! 
> 
> A story about a wolf shape shifter and a deer shape shifter. 
> 
> CHECK OUT THE ABOVE STORIES, PLUS 50+ OTHER SHORT STORIES AND NOVELLAS ON MY PAGE BELOW! :D All stories are listed with links on top of the page, so you can find the stories you want faster ^_^
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> There are options where you can request your own stories and prompt ideas, so check them out ;)
> 
> LINK TO PAGE AT https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll email you the link to the page ^_^


End file.
